FIVE
by Ratu Merah Muda
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika takdir selalu mempermainkanmu ? bagaimana bisa semua hal yang kalian lakukan di dunia ini selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang kalian benci ? apa itu menyenangkan ? kita lihat saja kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan 10 orang remaja ini untuk meluruskan benang merah kusut yang telah mengikat mereka
1. Prolog

_Prologue_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Warna hijau daun-daun pohon sakura, maple, ek dan kastanye serta pucuk-pucuk pohon bambu yang halus berayun dengan lembut di seluruh negeri sakura. Semilir angin lembut dan terik matahari yang menyilaukan membuat banyak orang lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumah untuk meminum bir dingin,semangka yang menyegarkan atau bersantai menggunakan AC (Air Conditioner).

Tapi berbeda dengan 5 orang gadis berusia 11 tahun yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan alam. Setiap harinya mereka selalu datang tanpa absen dengan menggunakan sepeda. Mereka tidak pernah menghiraukan terik sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat, justru keceriaan dan canda tawa mereka menyatu dengan semilir angin musim panas di ladang bunga matahari tersebut.

Kehadiran mereka berlima menambah kesan cantik pada ladang bunga matahari yang memiliki luas 1 hektar yang sekelilingnya di tumbuhi rumput hijau segar yang sangat nyaman jika di pakai untuk bersantai, di ladang tersebut juga terdapat sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih dan mengalir dengan tenang. Ya, mengunjungi ladang bunga matahari adalah agenda rutin mereka setiap liburan. Entah itu liburan musim dingin, musim semi, musim panas maupun musim gugur. Ladang bunga matahari itu merupakan tempat favorit mereka, tempat yang sangat special bagi mereka, dan ladang bunga matahari tersebut akan menjadi saksi dimana benang merah mereka akan di mulai

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **Konoha 2011**

"wah mahkota yang kau buat cantik sekali" ucap salah satu gadis berambut coklat cepol dua

"i-iya kau se-selalu pandai dalam mem-bu-buat ma-mahkota bu-nga matatahari yang ca-ntik" lanjut gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender

"hey apa kalian lupa aku juga bisa membuat mahkota bunga tak kalah bagus dari dia dan lihat, aku tampak cantik bukan dengan mahkota ini" ucap gadis berambut pirang model ponytail bermata aquarime sambil berlenggak lenggok ala catwalk bak model terkenal

"mahkota bunga itu sangat cantik, tapi ketika kau yang memakai mahkota bunga itu, mahkota itu terlihat tampak buruk" komentar gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat

"apa kau bilaaaaaang ?"si gadis pirang merasa tersinggung

"hey sudah sudah, hanya karna masalah mahkota bunga kalian menjadi begini. Ayo lah ini adalah liburan musim panas kita. Harusnya kita bersenang-senang bukan ?" sahut gadis bermata emerald dan berambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan jepang

"be-benar, ki-kita harus bersenang-se-senang" ucap si gadis indigo

"ohh baiklah, yooosh ayo kita bersenang-senaaaaaaang!" teriak si gadis bercepol dengan sangat semangat

Dan kelima gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun itu pun berdiri sembari memakai mahkota bunga yang telah mereka buat, masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah keranjang yang isinya di penuhi oleh bunga matahari. Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimulainya liburan musim panas bagi ke lima gadis tersebut. Mereka berlima adalah siswi Konoha Elementary School. Mereka menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas tersebut di ladang bunga matahari yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka, mereka pergi ke taman dengan menggunakan sepeda. Mereka tak pernah absen untuk selalu berkunjung kesana, mereka bermain, bercanda dan bercerita berbagai hal. Hingga pada suatu hari…

 _DUGGG .._

"aww.." erang si gadis berambut indigo kesakitan

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya si gadis merah jambu panik

"ke-palaku sa-sakit" jawab si gadis indigo dengan meringis kesakitan, dan terlihat setitik air di sudut matanya

"siapa yang berani-beraninya membuatnya menangis hah?" teriak si gadis kuncir empat sambil mengambil bola yang menghantam kepala sahabatnya

Srek..srekk.. ada seseorang yang mendekat dan munculah 5 orang bocah laki-laki

"cepat kembalikan bola kami" ucap laki-laki berambut kuning model durian

"apa yang barusan kau bilang ? kembalikan katamu ? lihat gara-gara bola kalian sahabat kami menangis?" cecar si gadis cepol

"menangis ? memang apa yang dilakukan oleh bola kami?" Tanya bocah laki-laki berambut pirang polos

"baka ! gara-gara kalian tidak becus bermain bola dengan baik, bola kalian mengenai kepala sahabat kami. Lihat dia menangis !" si gadis kuncir empat menjelaskan

"hanya karna itu dia menangis ? cengeng sekali" sambung si bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat

"kau fikir itu tidak sakit ? cepat minta maaf" si gadis pirang menyalang marah

"tidak akan"ucap si bocah berkulit pucat

"kalian ini kenapa benar-benar merepotkan, apa salahnya minta maaf dan mereka akan mengembalikan bola kita" tutur bocah laki-laki berambut nanas yang dari tadi kerjaannya hanya menguap

"aku tidak mau minta maaf, itu kan salah dia bukan salahku harusnya dia yang minta maaf" ucap laki-laki pirang sambil menunjuk kearah temannya bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam berwarna dark blue yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"aku ? kau saja yang bodoh tidak bisa menangkap bola yang ku tendang. Jelas itu bukan salahku" ucap bocah laki-laki rambut pantat ayam dengan santai

"kurasa dia benar" sambung bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat

"ayoolaah kalian jangan menyalahkanku, lagi pula itu kan bola milik kita bersama" ucap bocah pirang putus asa

Bola tersebut masih di pegang erat oleh si gadis berkuncir empat, dan tiba-tiba saja

 _Syuuut …_

Bola tersebut langsung berpindah tangan pada bocah laki-laki berambut panjang coklat dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat

"kalian curang!"teriak gadis bercepol sambil mendorong bocah laki-laki berambut coklat hingga jatuh

Kelima bocah laki-laki tersebut pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis bercepol tersebut

"hey apa-apaan kau, beraninya bermain kasar" sembur si bocah laki-laki pirang

"kurasa kita sudah bicara baik-baik"lanjut si bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat

"baik ? baik dari mananya jelas-jelas tadi kau menghina sahabat kami" ucap si gadis ponytail

"ck. Gadis kasar"ucap si bocah berambut coklat dan segera bangun dan mendorong gadis bercepol tersebut tapi tidak sampai jatuh hanya saja keranjang yang di pegangnya yang berisikan 5 buah mahkota bunga matahari pun berceceran ke tanah tepat di depan ke 5 anak laki-laki tersebut.

"kurasa, kalian pantas untuk mendapatkan ini" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut model pantat ayam seraya menginjak salah satu mahkota bunga matahari yang berceceran di tanah sambil tersenyum mengejek

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak si gadis pirang marah

"kurasa tidak buruk" ucap bocah-laki-laki berambut panjang coklat sambil menyeringai dan menginjak satu dari ke 4 mahkota bunga yang keadaannya masih baik

"yeah.."sambung bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat seraya mengikuti kelakuakan ke dua temannya menginjak mahkota bunga tersebut

"mendokusei" walaupun malas-malasan si bocah berambut nanas pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk menginjak mahkota bunga yang masih tersisa 2

"apa aku juga harus melakukannya?" Tanya si bocah durian polos

"menurutmu ?" jawab si bocah berkulit pucat

"yooosh karena kita sahabat sepenanggungan dan sependeritaaan maka aku juga akan melakukannnya" jawab si bocah durian semangat dan akhirnya satu-satunya mahkota bunga itu pun hancur seketika tak tersisa

"kalian.."ucap si gadis bercepol tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"kalian fikir mudah untuk membuat semua mahkota bunga tersebut hah ? dan kalian dengan seenakanya menghancurkan karya kami ?"cecar si gadis berkuncir empat dengan mata yang sudah di penuhi air mata, ya dia menangis

"apa kalian minta aku hajar?"ucap si gadis bercepol maju kedepan dengan tangan yang sudah menggulung kemeja panjangnya sampai siku

"hentikan!"suara itu pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ke 9 orang yang ada disana dan langsung menatap sumber suara. Dia adalah si gadis merah jambu yang sejak tadi diam dan menenangkan sahabatnya si gadis indigo yang sedang menangis

"tapi.." belum selesai si gadis bercepol bicara, si gadis merah jambu memotongnya

"hentikan semua ini, jika mereka memang tidak mau minta maaf tidak masalah. Kita maafkan mereka kali ini. Tapi awas saja jika sampai mereka mengganggu kita lagi, aku takan tinggal diam. Ayo kita pergi" ucap si gadis merah jambu seraya merangkul si gadis indigo dan yang lainnya untuk pergi dari ladang bunga matahari tersebut.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **5 Tahun kemudian …**

Konoha Senior High School

"uwaaa lihat mereka datang!"teriak siswa laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang

Dan saat itu juga semua perhatian tertuju kearah gerbang depan sekolah, terlihat 5 mobil mewah model mini cooper memasuki halaman sekolah dan langsung memarkirkannya di parkiran yang memang sudah di sediakan khusus. 5 mobil mewah model mini cooper yang setipe namun hanya warna yang membedakannya. Pink, ungu,kuning,baby blue dan hijau.

"Kyaaaaa mereka semakin keren sajaaaaa" ucap salah satu siswi gemas

Kemudian pintu masing-masing kemudi pun terbuka, keluarlah 5 sosok gadis cantik bak bidadari yang turun dari langit. Semilir angin lembut seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka, menerbangkan helaian rambut yang berbeda warna tersebut.

"Haaaaah mereka memang yang terbaik, lihat semakin cantik saja. Seandainya aku memiliki pacar salah satu dari mereka" ucap siswa laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya dengan wajah penuh harap

"ck. Dalam mimpimu kiba, bahkan hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah ini mereka tolak. Bahkan aku pun di tolak huaaaaaaaaaaaa" jawab siswa laki-laki berambut putih yang mempunyai gigi bertaring sambil menangis, membuat temannya yang bernama kiba tersebut sweatdrop.

 **SAKURA POV  
**

Hai namaku haruno sakura, aku berusia 16 tahun. Ino pig memiliki panggilan kesayangan untukku "forehead". Yeah, dia bilang aku memiliki jidat yang cukup lebar, stop ino ! justru jidat ku ini seksi. Aku sekolah di konoha high school dan aku di tingkat 3. Bukannya aku sombong tapi sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki wajah yang cantik, dan bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Uniknya, aku memiliki rambut panjang indah dan warna rambut yang jarang sekali orang miliki. Ya, merah jambu itu adalah ciri khas dari seorang haruno sakura. Aku juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis, walaupun aku sedikit tidak menyukai posisi sebagai wakil ketua osis. Harusnya aku menjadi ketua osis dan bukan wakil ketua osis. Apa kalian tahu ? semua hal buruk terjadi kepada ku serta para sahabtku sejak negara api menyerang, eh salah maksudku semenjak lima alien ajaib itu datang. Hari -hari kami selalu buruk dan semua apapun yang kami lakukan selalu bersinggungan dengan mereka. Oke kurasa tak perlu membahas kelima alien ajaib itu, hanya membuat mood ku buruk saja.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, orang tua ku adalah seorang dokter yang sangat hebat. Bahkan mereka adalah direktur dari Haruno Hospital, rumah sakit terbaik no 1 se Asia. Karna itulah banyak orang yang segan dan hormat kepadaku karna status ku ini, hei tapi jangan salah sangka, aku popular bukan hanya karna orang tua ku tapi karna prestasi yang aku miliki. Bukan hanya modal cantik, tapi aku juga memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas aku selalu menjadi juara umum angkatan di tiap tahunnya yah walaupun harus ada di posisi ke dua. Lalu siapa yang ada di posisi pertama ? Oh, ayolah bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa semua hal yang kami lakukan akan bersinggungan dengan lima alien ajaib itu. Ya, dan di posisi pertama adalah salah satu dari alien ajaib itu. Mimpi buruk bukan ? sudahlah, tiba-tiba moodku jadi buruk ketika mengingat wajah salah satu alien yang sok tampan itu. Cih apa-apaan orang itu, shannarooooo aku pasti bisa mengalahkan diaaaaaa !

Oh jangan lupakan aku memiliki 4 sahabat terbaik, kami sudah bersahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Bukankah itu sangat indah ?

 **Yamanaka Ino** , hmm nama panggilan kesayangan dariku untuknya adalah "pig". Dia cantik, tapi tetap saja lebih cantik diriku (cantikan author ah sakura-chan muhehehe). Ino memiliki rambut pirang pucat model ponytail, matanya aquarime bentuk tubuhnya sangat sexy dan dia juga sangat popular di kalangan laki-laki tapi tidak sepopuler diriku (sakura-chan kenapa jadi narsis begini ?). Keluraga ino adalah pengusaha toko bunga paling popular di Konoha, jadi jika kalian kesulitan atau ingin lebih tahu tentang bunga silahkan hubungi ino yaa. Dia sangat cerewet bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku, dia juga memiliki predikat sebagai Ratu gossip di sekolah, jika kalian ingin tahu gossip apa yang sedang hot di sekolah Yamanaka Inolah sumber utama yang bisa kalian tanyakan. Ino adalah ketua dari klub cheeleders di sekolahku, sudah banyak prestasi yang dia raih semenjak klub tersebut di pimpin oleh Ino. Hobi Ino adalah berdandan, kemanapun berada ino pasti tidak pernah lupa membawa alat make-up dan selalu berkaca dimana mana. Ino juga sangat suka shopping, apalagi jika pada akhir pekan ada diskon besar-besaran kami bisa menemaninya berjam-jam, bahkan diet pun kini menjadi hobinya dan oh satu lagi jangan lupakan hobinya yang sangat aneh ini dia sangat suka melihat dan memandangi para pria tampan berjam jam.

 **Hyuuga Hinata** , hinata memiliki wajah yang cantik dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo serta mata lavender yang indah. diantara kami semua hinatalah yang paling pemalu. Justru menurutku ketika dia sedang malu dan mukanya memerah, dia benar-benar sangat imut. Membuatku gemas saja. Hinata juga selalu gagap jika berbicara dengan orang lain . Hinata sangat lembut, sifatnya keibuan, dia juga sangat pandai sekali memasak. Hinata adalah ketua dari klub mading di sekolah, dia juga sangat popular di sekolah karna dia adalah putri dari Keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga terkaya ke 4 setelah keluarga Uchiha,Haruno dan Uzumaki. Hobi hinata adalah membaca buku, kemananpun kami pergi dia tidak pernah lupa membawa buku. Tempat favorit hinata adalah perpustakaan dan jika kami hangout ke mall pasti dia tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi toko buku. Hinata benar-benar lembut, dia selalu berfikir positif dan dia teman yang sangat cocok untuk di ajak curhat apalagi dengan nasihat-nasihatnya yang membuat hati tentram dan damai. Bagiku hinata sudah seperti ibu ke2 untuku. Oh karna kami sangat menyayangi hinata, kami sampai melupakan satu hal, yang menurutku takdir Tuhan sangat tidak adil untuk kami. Salah satu dari 5 alien ajaib itu adalah sepupu hinata – JDERRRR (Efek suara petir) bukankah itu kejam T_T

 **Yamada Tenten** , sebaiknya kalian jangan mencari masalah dengannya karena dia adalah gadis jadi jadian bahkan aku dan teman-teman meragukan kalo dia benar-benar seorang gadis. Hahaha just kid ten. Tenten adalah sahabtku yang paling tomboy, dia adalah ketua tim basket putri di sekolahku dia juga jago bela diri. Kemanapun dia pergi dia tidak pernah melupakan bola basket kesayangannya itu, dia selalu menyimpannya di dalam mobil. Tenten memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang manis, postur tubuhnya benar-benar atletis bagi ukuran seorang wanita tapi tetap sexy. Tenten memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang selalu di cepol dua, menurutku itu malah menambah kesan imut untuknya. Jika ada yang macam-macam dengan kami pasti tenten lah yang akan maju di garis depan, sifatnya benar-benar pemberani, ceria dan dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Keluarga tenten mengelola toko alat-alat olahraga yang sudah sangat terkenal seantero Konoha.

 **Sabaku Temari** , dia adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang sangat perhatian menurut kami. Di antara kami berlima, temarilah yang paling dewasa. Dia juga sangat tegas, tapi hati-hati jika dia sudah marah dia akan benar-benar sangat menakutkan, jadi jangan buat dia marah yah. Apalagi jika ada sesuatu hal buruk yang berhubungan dengan kami berempat, kadar menakutkannya akan meningkat menjadi 2 kali lipat. Temari memiliki wajah cantik dan rambut pirang yang selalu di kuncir empat. Sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, hanya saja dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan perhatian jika kalian sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Dari luar dia memang tampak cuek dan sombong, tapi percayalah dia benar-benar sosok seorang kakak yang paling di dambakan di seluruh dunia, dia sangat peduli pada kami, pengertian, dan aaahhh kami sayang temariiii. Temari adalah putri sulung dari keluarga sabaku, perusahaan keluarga temari bergerak di bidang property dan temari memiliki 2 orang adik laki-laki. Temari adalah ketua dari klub teater, dan menurut ku dia adalah pemimpin yang hebat karena sifat dewasa dan tegasnya itu. Tapi kalian harus tahu hobi buruk temari. Dia sangat suka makaaaaan, oh bahkan jika marah kadar kelaparannya bisa naik menjadi 4 kali lipat dan kemanapun dia selalu membawa makanan, itu mengingatkan ku pada chouji si tukang makan di kelas. Tapi yang membuatku heran, walaupun dia banyak makan tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah, tetap langsing dan ino sangat benci itu .

Haaah para sahabatku menyenangkan bukan ? aku sangat bersyukur karna bisa memiliki mereka berlima. Kami selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dan apa kalian sudah lihat ketika kami datang ? kami serasa bak bintang Hollywood yang sangat dinanti mereka untuk melewati red carpet di piala Oscar (author lebay alay). Hei mungkin deskripsiku berlebihan, tapi aku tidak bohong lihatlah mereka semua sudah berjejer untuk menyambut kami dengan wajah penuh harap dan senyuman yang tulus dan bahkan beberapa siswa laki-laki nosebleed, ck memalukan sekali..

 **END SAKURA POV  
**

Kelima gadis itu pun sudah keluar dari mobil dengan begitu anggunnya, membuat semua orang terpana. Sakura keluar dari mobil mini cooper berwarna pink, ino berwarna ungu, hinata baby blue, tenten berwarna hijau dan temari berwarna kuning.

Seragam konoha high school berwarna coklat terbungkus dengan sangat sempurna di tubuh mereka. Sakura menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung dan berdiri dengan gaya yang sangat elegan, ino membawa cermin kecil berbentuk kucing berwarna ungu dan sesekali membetulkan rambutnya dengan gaya yang sangat centil, hinata berdiri dengan sangat anggun dan memeluk beberapa buah buku di dadanya, tenten memberi senyum ceria dan tak lupa dengan bola basket kesayangannya dan temari dengan berbagai macam snack di tangannya (gomen temari chan hehe).

Mereka berlima berjalan di koridor dengan penuh percaya diri, cantik, smart, bagai adegan slow motion mereka benar-benar terlihat keren. Bahkan ada siswa yang tidak bisa berhenti nosebleed karena melihat pemandangan seperti ini di pagi hari, bahkan ada siswa yang pingsan dan ada siswa yang menangis karena mengingat tragedy penolakan yang menimpa mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Hampir semua siswa memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada kelima gadis cantik tersebut dan mereka pun banjir pujian

"ohayoo.."

"o-ohayooo…"

"good morning girls …."

"mereka benar-benar cantikkk…"

"sakura chan I love you…"

"ino chan aku padamuu"

"kyaa hinata chan makin manis saja"

"tenten chan kau keren sekali"

"temari chan chan maukah kencan denganku, kau bebas makan apa saja temari chaaan"

Dan masih banyak beragam pujian yang mereka dapatkan di pagi hari yang indah? Tersebut. Apa hari ini bisa kita sebut indah bagi mereka berlima ? kita lihat sajaa..

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di depan kelas 3-A. Sakura membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di atas kepala. Kelima gadis tersebut saling pandang penuh arti, dan sakura pun berbalik menghadap halaman sekolah

"LEE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" teriak sakura menggema seluruh sekolah

Tak butuh waktu lama ketika sakura memanggil nama orang tersebut, orang yang di maksud pun datang dengan semangat dan antusias yang sangat tinggi.

"apa sakura san memanggilku ? ada apa sakura san ? apa ada yang bisa aku bantu ? pasti aku akan membantu mu ? tingg.."ucap lee optimis dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih sehingga membuat kelima gadis itu silau

Rock lee adalah siswa konoha senior high school tingkat 3 tapi dia berbeda kelas dengan sakura dkk, rock lee ada di kelas 3-B. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa rock lee sangat menyukai sakura, bahkan seluruh warga sekolah tahu hal itu. Lee sudah 5 kali menyatakan perasaannya pada sakura, namun selalu di tolak dengan halus oleh sakura tapi lee tidak pernah menyerah dan tetap menaruh perhatian pada gadis musim semi itu. Rock lee adalah siswa dengan semangat masa muda yang tingi, memiliki mata yang bulat, rambut hitam model mangkuk dan alis mata tebal, guru favoritnya ada lah might guy si guru olahraga yang sifat anehnya diturunkan pada lee.

"ano.. maukah kau bukakan pintu kelas ini untukku ? hmm" Tanya sakura halus

"tentu saja, serahkan padaku. Apapun untuk sakura san pasti aku lakukan "ucap lee mantap

Kemudian lee pun mulai membuka pintu kelas dan..

BYUUUUR…

SRASSHHHH…

KLONTANG….

Seketika hening dan di depan kelas 3-A mendadak ramai.

Tubuh lee basah oleh air, tepung dan kepalanya tertimpa kaleng bekas.. Rupanya di pintu tersebut terpasang jebakan.

"sudah kuduga,ck mereka pikir kita bodoh" ucap sakura tersenyum kecut

Sekujur tubuh lee benar-benar sudah kotor oleh tepung dan basah oleh air, dia hanya menatap bingung pada siswa siswi yang menontonnya. Bahkan area kelas menjadi kotor juga, beruntung kelima gadis tersebut tidak terkena cipratan air dan tepung karena mereka sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Mereka melindungi diri dengan payung yang entah kapan sudah mereka persiapkan.

"ino, berikan baju itu pada lee" perintah sakura pada ino

ino pun mengambil bungkusan di dalam tasnya dan langsung memberikannya pada lee

"itu baju ganti untukmu, maafkan kami karena kami kau menjadi begini untuk yang kesekian kalianya lee" ucap ino kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"tidak masalah, asal sakura san baik-baik saja aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya" balas lee penuh semangat

"arigatou lee" ucap sakura dengan senyum termanisnya

"haaah… sakura san tersenyum pada ku ? ini benar-benar menakjubkan" komentar lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Akhirnya lee pun pergi untuk mengganti bajunya yang sudah basah dan kotor, keramian itu pun bubar.

Di sudut lain

"uwaapa-apaan mereka ? mengapa gagal ?" ucap siswa laki-laki pirang frustasi

"sudah kubilang bukan, ide mu benar-benar buruk naruto baka. Mereka tidak bodoh sepertimu " sambung laki-laki berkulit pucat

"lebih baik aku dari pada kau, sama sekali tak memiliki ide apapun sai" balas naruto sebal

"ya ya terserah kau saja, cacian macam apa yang akan di lontarkan sasuke untukmu yah kira-kira ? haaah aku tidak sabar melihatnya"ucap lelaki bernama sai santai sambil meninggalkan si pirang

"huaaaaaaaaa temeee maafkan dakuuuuuuuu"teriak lelaki bernama naruto putus asa dan menggema di seluruh penjuru konoha

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _ **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 7 Years**_

Itulah yang tertulis di atas kue tart black forrest berukuran sedang yang sekelilingnya di hiasi oleh buah cherry yang sangat menggugah selera.

 _Plakk …_

"kenapa kau memukul tanganku ino baka ?"

Tenten merengut karena ino baru saja memukul tangannya yang hendak mencolek kue black forrest yang kini sedang di kelilingi oleh mereka berlima

"hentikan bodoh, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali untuk mencicipi kue itu"

"habis aku sudah lapar, aku sengaja tidak sarapan di rumah karena ingin sekali makan kue itu inoo"

Tenten menjawab dengan gaya yang sangat di dramatisir, bukan tenten sekali..

"su-sudah lah, ja-ngan be-bertengkar terus, ha-hari ini ha-harusnya ja-jadi hari yang ba-bahagia bukan" sambung hinata sambil memisahkan mereka

"kenapa kalian berdua selalu bertingkah seperti bocah, benar apa yang di katakan hinata. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuk kita, tepatnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun persahabatan kita berlima yang ke 7 tahun. Kalian harus ingat itu"

Temari berucap seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Lihat, ino dan tenten langsung diam seketika karena di marahi temari. Ingat, temari akan lebih menakutkan 2 kali lipat jika sedang marah, jadi jangan lagi memancingnya.

"jadiii harapan-harapan apa saja yang kalian minta pada _Kami Sama_ untuk persahabatan kita ini hmm ?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan nada yang sangat ceria dan kelewat antusias

Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada sakura, dan suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tampak dari raut wajah mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"a-ano.. a-aku ingin kita se-lalu bersahabat se-lama-nya" cicit hinata

"aku ingin kita semua menjadi lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi semua masalah yang menimpa kita" ucap temari melembut

"aku ingin kita semua lebih saling menguatkan satu sama lain ketika salah satu dari kita sedang kesusahan" sambung tenten menerawang

"aku ingin kita semua tidak menjadi jomblo terus dan bisa punya kekasih pria tampan, Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang memiliki harapan seperti itu bukan ?

Si Yamanaka ini kenapa selalu merusak momen yang mereka ciptakan. Semua mata tertuju pada ino, dan yang di perhatikan pun hanya cengengesan tertunduk malu

"hehehe gomen..gomen.. tapi kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan harapanku, di masa depan kita memang harus memiliki kekasih dan menikah bukan ? jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan harapankuuuu.. peace " ucap ino nyengir sambil memberikan tanda peace di tangan kepada para sahabatnya

"kurasa ino benar, haaah asal kita jangan melupakan satu sama lain ketika nanti masing-masing dari kita memiliki kekasih atau kita sudah sukses nantinya. Tetaplah seperti ini, jangan ada yang berubah" ucap sakura tulus

"ha-hai…" jawab hinata

"itu pasti" jawab temari dengan mantap

"yooosh aku setuju dengan mu sakura" jawab tenten dengan penuh semangat

"no problem forehead hahaha" jawab ino dengan tawa

"Ayoolaaaah kita potong kue ini, bahkan aku bisa melihat tulisan "cepat potong aku" secara kasat mata. Oh, apa aku sekarang ini menjadi cenayang, paranormal atau sejenisnya"

"te-ten ten chan sudah tidak sa-sabar sepertinya hihihi" ledek hinata

"baiklah ayo kita rayakan hari jadi persahabatan kita yang ke 7 tahun iniiii"

Sakura sudah siap untuk memotong kue yang kini mereka berlima kelilingi. Terlihat dari sakura yang sudah memegang pisau, tinggal 3 cm lagi pisau itu akan mendarat pada kue. Yaaa sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi sampaiiii..

 _Cratttt….._

Kue pun hancur seketika.

Kelima wajah para gadis pun belepotan, kotor dengan krim dan coklat dari kue tart yang hendak mereka potong tadi.

* * *

Author belum cerita yah, sakura dkk lagi ada dimana ? gomen hehe

Sakura dkk sedang berada di rumah pohon yang berada di sekitar ladang bunga matahari. Rumah pohon itu berdiri di atas pohon maple besar yang sangat rindang. Rumah pohon tersebut di buat oleh ayah sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sakura yang ke 5 tahun. Dan sejak itulah rumah pohon itu resmi menjadi markas untuk kelima gadis tersebut.

Bentuk dan desainnya sederhana tapi sangat nyaman ketika kalian memasukinya, dan kalian bisa melihat hamparan ladang bunga matahari dan hamparan rumput hijau segar dari jendela rumah pohon itu. Terdapat ukiran sederhana di samping jendela yang menambah kesan cantik. Rumah pohon itu berukuran sekitar 5x4 meter dan terdapat balkon di luar rumah. Rumah pohon tersebut menggunakan tangga tali dan papan-papan pendek yang di gantung sehingga tidak sembarang orang bisa naik ke atas karena tangga tersebut bisa langsung di tarik atau di lipat ke atas jika ada orang didalam rumah pohon.

Tidak hanya rumah pohon, tepat di bawah rumah pohon sebelah kiri terdapat ayunan tali yang ukuran panjang tempat duduknya 1 meter serta lebarnya 30 cm, sehingga kalian bisa bermain ayunan lebih dari 3 orang. Dan ayunan tersebut juga ayah sakura lah yang membuat atas permintaan sakura agar bisa bermain dengan kelima sahabatnya secara bersamaan. Tepat di depan ayunan terdapat sungai kecil yang sangat jernih berukuran 1,5 meter dengan kedalaman 25 cm mengalir dengan tenang dan menambah kesan damai jika kalian bermain ayunan sambil menikmati semilir angina serta gemericik air sungai dan hamparan rumput hijau di depan sana. Benar-benar memanjakan mata bukan

* * *

 **Di sisi lain**

"mendokusei.. kenapa kau selalu saja bodoh, kau payah sekali dalam menangkap bola naruto"

Shikamaru tampak sedikit sebal karena ulah sahabat pirangnya yang tidak bisa menangkap bola dengan baik

"bukan aku yang bodoh, tapi si teme itu yang menendang bolanya terlalu kuat shikaa"

"hn"

"dan bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata favoritmu disaat seperti ini teme"

"hn"

"arrrrggggghhhhh aku benar-benar sudah putus asa jika berbicara denganmu"

Itulah pemandangan yang terlihat di sekitar ladang bunga matahari, 5 bocah laki-laki berusia 11 tahun sedang bermain bola di atas rumput hijau yang mengelilingi ladang.

"jadi, apa kita harus mengambil bola ke atas sana ?" tanya neji

Karena si teme eh maksudnya sasuke (maafkan cinta sasuke-kun) menendang bolanya terlalu kuat dan si dobe naruto yang tidak becus menangkap bola, akhirnya bola pun melambung tinggi sampai masuk ke jendela rumah pohon yang ada di ladang matahari yang kebetulan sedang terbuka.

"aku punya firasat buruk"

Sai berkata demikian, dan mereka berlima pun sudah tepat berada di bawah rumah pohon tersebut sambil mendongak ke atas.

"sepertinya di atas sana ada orang" ucap shikamaru

"tapi selama kita main bola disini, aku belum pernah melihat ada orang di rumah pohon itu"

Shikamaru dan sai saling berpandangan, karena beberapa saat lalu shikamaru mendengar suara seseorang di atas sana. Dan selama mereka bermain bola di sini tiap minggunya, mereka tidak pernah melihat jika ada orang yang bermain di dalam rumah pohon.

"err.. kalian jangan menakutiku, ayo kita pulang saja. Kita bisa beli bola baru bukan"

Sepertinya si baka dobe ini sudah ketakutan, dia mengajak para sahabatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi mencekam.

"bagaimana sasuke, kita tidak bisa naik karena tidak ada tangga yang tersedia untuk mencapai rumah pohon itu " Tanya neji melirik sasuke

"hn, kita pulang"

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang

Baru berjalan sekitar 3 meter menjauhi rumah pohon tersebut tiba-tiba ada yang mengantam kepala sasuke

 _Dugg.._

Sasuke dan yang lainnya langsung diam seketika dan, mereka melihat ada bola yang menggelinding ke depan mereka.

"sa-sasuke are you oke ?" Tanya naruto takut-takut dan tampak wajah khawatir

Shikamaru, Sai an Neji pun saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka memiliki satu pikiran yang sama "siapa orang bodoh yang berani membuat tuan muda sasuke marah? Maka bencana besar akan menghadangmu"

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, sepertinya dia masih sangat menikmati dan meresapi lemparan bola di kepala ayamnya tersebut

"hei bodoh, jangan kabur kalian!" teriak seseorang dibelakang para bocah lelaki itu

Kelima bocah laki-laki itu pun berbalik dan voilaaa alangkah terkejutnya mereka bersepuluh karena mengetahui siapa yang kini ada di hadapan masing-masing

" _Lagi-lagi mereka"_ Inner mereka bersamaan

Naruto pun maju beberapa langkah mendekati para gadis

"ohh jadi kalian para gadis yang melemparkan bola pada si teme ini" naruto menginterogasi dengan mata menyipit

"ohh jadi kalian para lelaki bodoh yang selalu merusak moment kami" balas tenten garang

Tenten dan naruto saling menatap penuh dendam (mungkin kalo di anime udah ada kilatan listrik-listik gitu antara mereka hehe)

"hei nona, apa kalian tidak punya kaca ? lihat wajah kalian sangat buruk" ucap sai polos

Rupanya sejak tadi sai memperhatikan satu persatu gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan teliti. Yeah, lihatlah kelima gadis tersebut mereka benar-benar kotor terlebih di area wajah yang masih di penuhi krim dan coklat yang mereka dapat dari kue tart black forrest.

"kau pikir ini salah siapa ?"

"mana ku tau, kalian ini bodoh atau apa ? kenapa menanyakan hal yang kami tidak tau"

Sepertinya kesabaran ino sudah habis, dia siap menyerang sai namun ada tangan yang menahannya.

"sakura, kita harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka"

"tenanglah ino"

Tampaknya ino tidak puas dengan jawaban sakura

"hei kalian, kita bisa bicara baik-baik bukan. Ini sudah ke dua kalianya kalian merusak acara kami. Untuk yang pertama, kalian tidak mengakui kesalahan kalian dan tidak meminta maaf pada kami dan kalian kami bebaskan. Tapi ini sudah kedua kalianya kalian merusak momen berharga kami, dan kalian bertingkah seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi ? oh ayolah aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucap sakura tenang

"kau bilang ini kesalahan kami ?"

Shikamaru menanggapi pernyataan sakura dengan begitu santainya dan menguap lebar, membuat temari jengah.

"kesabaranku benar-benar sudah habis, kalian lihat wajah kami kenapa menjadi seperti ini ? ini karena bola bodoh kalian telah merusak kue ulang tahun perayaan kami yang ke 7 tahun. Kue kami sudah hancur lebur akibat bola bodoh kalian yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk ke dalam rumah pohon kami dan langsung merusak semuanya. Apa kalian masih belum mengerti juga ? Apa kalian sebodoh itu sampai tidak peka dengan semua hal yang kalian lakukan untuk kedua kalinya ? Apa kalian ini benar laki-laki hmm ? aku meragukannya"

Habis sudah kesabaran temari, karena ulah para kelima bocah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dan semuanya terdiam ketika temari berbicara seperti itu, bukannya takut atau apa. Para bocah laki-laki ini kesal karena ucapan temari namun mereka menahannya karena tiba-tiba aura di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu dingin dan menyeramkan.

Baiklah baiklah sepertinya kita telah melupakan seseorang yang sejak tadi menahan gejolak amarah. Bersiaplah para gadiiis..

"siapa yang melempar bola itu?"

Suasana hening seketika …

Entah bagaimana keadaan menjadi mencekam dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding karena suara yang di keluarkan bocah itu benar-benar dingin dan aura di sekujur tubuhnya sangat suram

"sasuke, lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"be-benar teme, jangan hiraukan mereka. Ayoo kita pulang"

Sepertinya para sahabat dari bocah laki-laki itu sudah sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang berani melempar pola itu padaku"

Suaranya semakin dalam dan dingin

"aku"

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda yang maju dengan berani dan tak gentar menatap mata onyx sasuke yang tajam

"hn, jadi kau ?"

 _Fyuuuuuuuu ~ angin berhembus kencang…_

"bagaimana ini ? aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan teme jika dia sudah marah. Aaaaarrrgghhhh bagaimanaa?" bisik naruto pada ketiga sahabtnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

"dia tidak akan kasar pada seorang gadis, tenang saja"

"tapi tetap saja, lidah si teme itu lebih tajam dari segala macam hal yang tajam di dunia ini. Jika gadis itu menangis bagaimana ? si teme itu tidak punya hati nurani asal kau tau"

Neji mencoba untuk membuat naruto tenang tapi yang naruto katakan ada benarnya juga.

"apa kau ingin mati ?"

"kau pikir bisa membunuhku semudah itu?"

Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Kedelapan bocah yang ada di sekitar hanya bisa berdoa pada _Kami Sama_ semoga hal-hal buruk tidak terjadi.

"hn, apa kau menantangku pink ?"

"bukankah kau dan teman bodohmu itu yang membuat masalah dengan kami tuan chicken butt?"

"kalian saja yang bodoh tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan ku"

"ohh jadi si tuan tidak bersalah ini tidak mau mengakui kesalalahannya, apa benturan bola tadi masih kurang keras agar otakmu bisa berpikir jernih?"

"kau…"

"hmm…" sakura tersenyum mengejek

Sasuke pun maju dua langkah untuk mempersempit jarak antara mereka dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sakura. Semua orang disana kaget dengan perlakuan sasuke.

"enyahlah dari hadapanku, jika aku masih melihatmu dan teman-teman tak bergunamu itu masih menampakan diri di hadapanku, maka hidupmu tidak akan tenang pink. Bersiaplah, ingat itu baik-baik" bisik sasuke dingin seraya memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai ketika melihat wajah sakura yang cukup kaget dengan perlakuan sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di susul oleh naruto, sai, shikamaru dan neji

* * *

Sepertinya apa yang di katakan sasuke benar-benar berlaku bagi kelima gadis tersebut. Lihat saja mereka bersepuluh ada di Konoha Junior High School yang sama bahkan di kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Apa mereka di kutuk oleh _Kami Sama_ sejak kejadian itu ? entahlah siapa yang tau.

Dan mimpi buruk benar-benar terjadi. Setiap hari pada para kelima gadis tersebut selalu ketiban sial entah itu di dalam tas ino ada kecoa, bekal hinata tiba-tiba raib, bola basket tenten yang tiba-tiba ada di atas pohon, temari jatuh di kantin dengan gaya tidak elitnya dan ban sepeda sakura yang bocor dan masih banyak lagi kesialan-kesialan yang mereka dapat. Mereka pun menyimpulkan bahwa semua kesialan yang mereka dapat adalah ulah para alien ajaib. Dan para gadis pun tidak mau kalah dengan perlakuan para alien, mereka selalu bisa membalas ulah-ulah para alien dengan sangat baik dan selalu berhasil.

Kabar buruknya lagi setelah lulus dari Konoha Junior High School, mereka harus bertemu lagi di Konoha Senior High School. Apa waktu 3 tahun di Konoha Junior High School masih belum cukup bagi _Kami Sama_ untuk mempertemukan mereka ? dan lagi-lagi harus berada di kelas yang sama sampai di tingkat 3,mungkin jika sakura dkk tidak takut dosa pada _Kami Sama_ mereka berlima akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri bersama (kalo author sih betah-betah aja sekelas sama mereka, apalagi ada sasuke kun) Entahlah sampai kapan kesialan-kesialan itu akan berhenti menghampiri mereka. Kita tunggu saja…

 **End Flash Back**

* * *

"Ra..sakura..sakura"

"eh.."

Sepertinya sakura sedang melamun dan sejak tadi ino sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh sakura namun sakura tidak merespon sampai akhirnya sakura tersadar.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya temari khawatir

"ya aku baik" jawab sakura dengan tersenyum

"ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian, sebentar lagi kita masuk dan aku tidak mau telat di pelajaran Orochimaru sensei si maniak ular itu" sambung tenten sambil bergidik membayangkan senseinya yang sangat menyukai ular itu

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _Srekkkk…_

"aaa ohayo"

"lagi-lagi terlambat, sensei macam apa dia"

"ku kira dia tidak akan masuk"

"lihat bahkan dia sudah telat 1 jam lebih 45 menit masuk kelas"

"sampai kapan kebiasaan telatnya itu akan musnah"

"demi celana dalam pakkun, aku benar-benar ngantuk. hoaaaammm"

"naruto baka !"

Seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut berwarna putih yang melawan gravitasi memasuki kelas dan menyapa seluruh muridnya. Dan tak ada satupun siswa yang membalas sapaan si guru dengan pandangan tanpa minat dan justu lebih banyak gerutuan yang terdengar di dalam kelas. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi guru matematika dan wali kelas 3-A yang sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Demi celana dalam pakkun (lagi-lagi pakkun) dia tidak pernah absen untuk tak datang terlambat ke dalam kelas, rekor terbaiknya selama mengajar adalah dia hanya telat 1 jam masuk kelas. Hebat bukan ? benar-benar seorang guru teladan (jangan di contoh yaa mina saaan)

"gomen..gomen tadi aku tersesat di …." Tiba-tiba omongannya terpotong

"jalan yang bernama kehidupan" jawab seluruh siswa kompak

Kakashi pun sempat terkejut dan menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"ahaha kalian salah anak-anak aku bukan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan tapi tadi di jalan aku…"omongannya terpotong (lagi)

"bertemu wanita tua " jawab seluruh siswa kompak (lagi)

"oiiii sensei hentikan alasan konyol mu itu, kenapa kau harus masuk sih ? aaahh padahal aku sangat ingin tidur saat inii. Hoaaaaaaaam"

"apa begitu caramu bicara dengan gurumu uzumaki ? apa perlu aku melapor pada ayahmu ?"

Rupanya naruto begadang semalaman untuk melihat pertandingan bola tim kesayangannya Manchester United VS Liverpool sehingga dia baru bisa tidur jam 5 subuh dinihari dan terbukti hingga sekarang dia masih sangat mengantuk terlihat dari wajah suramnya yang sudah seperti zombie. Naruto memang suka seenaknya pada senseinya tersebut dan naruto sudah mengenal senseinya sejak lama berhubung rumah mereka bertetangga dan kakashi adalah teman baik ayahnya Namikaze Minato

"laporkan saja sensei, maka aku akan bilang pada kakek untuk tidak lagi memberikan novel favoritmu secara cuma-cuma. Haaah padahal kakek Jiraya baru saja menyelesaikan novel edisi terbarunya minggu lalu"

"wahh novel seperti apa yang kakashi sensei sukai naruto ?" tanya kiba antusias

Rupanya bocah rubah ini mencoba mengancam senseinya dengan novel favoritnya. Jiraya, dia adalah kakek Naruto. Jiraya adalah seorang Novelis dan karyanya sangat terkenal dimana-mana, tak di pungkiri Kakashi adalah salah satu penggemar novel abadinya. Tapi apa kalian tahu novel macam apa yang di sukai si guru tampan kita ini ?

"aaa ituu, novel yang kakashi sensei sukai adalaaaaaaaah…"jawab naruto menggantung sambil melirik kakashi dengan pandangan geli

"CUKUP! Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya"

"ahh sensei tidak seru, kami kan penasaran sensei"

"benar, sensei payah"

Kakashi pun segera mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa pada pelajaran dan tidak mau membahas masalah novel dengan anak bodoh itu. Dan sepertinya nanti malam Kakashi akan berkunjung ke rumah naruto untuk menemui kakek Jiraya dan meminta novel edisi terbarunya yang berjudul "icha-icha paradise"

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan hikmat dan para siswa sedang menyalin catatan dari papan tulis di buku catatan masing-masing, hingga sebuah suara membuayarkan semunya

"SENSEI!"

"ada apa haruno, mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?"

Rupanya yang berteriak tadi adalah haruno sakura yang membuat semua orang menatap heran padanya

"dia, uchiha sasuke sejak tadi menggangguku!" sambil berbalik kebelakang dan menunjuk sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya

"singkirkan tanganmu haruno, sepertinya kau sedang tidak waras eh?" Jawab sasuke tak suka sambil menjauhkan tangan sakura dari wajah tampannya

"apa itu benar uchiha ?"

"apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pengganggu ?"

"dia bohong sensei sejak tadi dia terus menendang kursiku, lalu dia menjambak rambutku dan lihat mejaku penuh dengan bola-bola kertas yang mereka berlima lemparkan. Bukankah kita cinta kebersihan sensei dan mereka dengan seenaknya membuang sampah sembarangan disini"

Sakura menjelaskan dengan sangat di dramatisir. Sasuke duduk persis di belakang sakura. Di depan sakura ada temari, di samping kanan sakura ada ino, di samping kiri sakura ada hinata yang bersebelahan dengan jendela dan di depan hinata adalah kursi tenten. Di samping kanan sasuke adalah sai, di samping kiri sasuke kursi naruto, di belakang sai ada shikamaru dan di belakang sasuke ada neji. Begitulah letak tempat duduk mereka bersepuluh. Indah bukan ?

"siapa kelima orang itu haruno ?"

"si uchiha sudah pasti, dia adalah uzumaki, shimura, nara dan hyuuga neji"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan kakasih dengan mantap. Merasa namanya di panggil mereka pun menatap sakura tak suka. Dan si baka dobe yang sedang tidur pun terbangun karena namanya disebut-sebut

"ehh.. aku ? apa sakura chan tidak salah ? bahkan barusan aku sedang tidur dan mimpi indah kenapa aku jadi di bawa-bawa juga ?" naruto bertanya dengan wajah bingung sambil membersihkan air liur di sudut bibirnya (iuuhh naruto jorok)

Sakura melihat naruto dengan pandangan jijik

"apa kau punya bukti sakura ?" Tanya neji dengan nada yang mengintimidasi

"tentu saja" jawab sakura tenang

"hei ino, tenten, temari, hinata kalian melihat bukan sejak tadi mereka berlima menggangguku ?"

"h-hai sensei" cicit hinata

"aku melihatnya" jawab temari tegas

"itu benar sensei" jawab tenten semangat

"mereka benar-benar keterlaluan sensei bahkan aku sangat khawatir pada sakura ku yang tersiksa ini karna ulah mereka hiks.." jawab ino sok dramatis

" _kau terlihat buruk ino pig"inner sakura,temari,tenten secara bersamaan_

"apa sensei percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan?" Tanya sai santai

Kakashi masih tak bergeming, dan pandangannya mengarah pada sakura. Kakashi menghela napas.

"haah… uchiha, uzumaki, shimura, nara dan hyuuga neji keluar dari kelasku sekarang"

"ta-tapi sensei bahkan aku tidak tau apa-apa" bela naruto

"kau tidak ingat kesalahanmu ? kau baru saja mengakui jika tadi kau tidur selama pelajaranku" jelas kakashi

Naruto tertunduk lesu, tapi kelima pria tersebut tak bergeming dan masih setia duduk di kursinya

"apa perkataan ku tadi kurang jelas ? aku bilang silahkan keluar untuk kalian berlima dan berdiri di depan koridor sampai pelajaranku selesai" lanjut kakashi

"mendokusei…. Hoaaaaaam"

Mereka pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan ogah-ogahan, sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang bangkit dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat ke telinga sakura dan membisikan sesuatu

"kau akan mendapat masalah besar haruno" ucapnya dingin dan seraya menyusul sahabatnya

* * *

 **Di Koridor**

"kenapa kakashi sensei percaya dengan ucapan para gadis itu ? menyebalkan sekali"naruto menggurutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan koridor kelas selama 1 jam, dan mereka jadi bahan tontonan gratis para gadis-gadis di sekolah. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian di sana, banyak gadis yang menggoda dan tertawa cekikikan karena lima pangeran sekolah sedang di hukum oh bahkan si ketua osis pun kena hukuman (maafkan daku sasuke kun). Ck memalukan sekali seorang uchiha di hukum gara-gara ulah seorang gadis.

"hmm shizune sensei yaa.." gumam sai sambil menerawang

"apa maksudmu sai ? kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama shizune sensei yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini ?" Tanya naruto bingung

"sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa naruto ?" Tanya sai ambigu

"aku ragu kau anak paman minato dan bibi kushina, meragukan" sambung neji tersenyum geli

"bahkan aku bingung kenapa dia ada di kelas unggulan bersama kita, hoaaaamm.." sambung shikamaru sambil menguap

"hn,baka dobe" ucap sasuke yang sejak tadi diam

"arrghhhh bisakah kalian bicara seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, jangan gunakan kalimat-kalimat ambigu yang tidak aku mengerti" naruto mencak-mencak frustasi

"kau ini bodoh atau apa ? tak berguna" jawab sasuke mengejek

"TEMEEEEE JANGAN BILANG AKU BODOOHHHH!" teriak naruto

"baka! jangan membuat keributan, karena suara jelekmu itu akan mengganggu pelajaran dan nanti hukuman kita akan bertambah idiot" jawab sasuke sambil memukul kepala naruto cukup keras

"aw.. temee, habis kalian tidak mau memberitahuku"

"baiklah, kau tau siapa shizune sensei ?"

Akhirnya sai pun bersedia menjelaskan pada naruto hal yang sebenarnya, walaupun naruto masih lelet atau lola dalam mencerna semuanya dan kepalanya selalu menjadi sasaran empuk dari pukulan sasuke.

"yeah.. dia adalah guru penjaga uks bukan, lihat aku pintar"

"idiot"

"hei aku benar dia adalah guru penjaga uks"

"yaa kau memang tidak salah tapi masih kurang spesifik, lalu apa shizune sensei memiliki seorang keponakan di sekolah ini ?"

"hmm… ah sakura chan ?"

"betul, lalu apa kau tau siapa pacar shizune sensei?"

"tidak- aww temee.. hentikan, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku"

"aku benar-benar meragukan bahwa kau adalah anak orang jenius macam paman minato"sambung neji kalem

"ingat-ingatlah naruto ketika kita sedang ada di kafe akatsuki minggu lalu" ucap shikamaru yang sejak tadi menutup matanya

Naruto masih tampak berfikir dan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah

"Aha ! aku ingat, dia berpacaran dengan salah satu pelayan kafe akatsuki yang penampilannya sangat aneh. Memiliki warna kulit biru pucat dan wajahnya menyerupai hiu belum lagi dia memiliki gigi taring yang menyeramkan dan kemarin dia sempat menggoda shizune sensei bukan ? hehe lihat ingatan ku tidak begitu buruk" naruto berbangga hati dengan cengiran khasnya

Keempat sahabatnya pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain menahan kesal dan gemas pada si baka naruto

"ittaiiii.. kenapa jadi kalian berempat yang memukul kepalaku"

"apa isi otakmu itu dobe? Ck memalukan"

"mendokusei.. kau benar-benar payah naruto"

"apa selera shizune sensei seburuk itu ?

"haaaah.. baiklah, setelah pelayan itu pergi apa yang terjadi ?"

Sai melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada si dobe ini dengan ekstra sabar tiada terkira

"aaa ituuuu…"

Kelima sahabatnya masih menunggu dengan setia menanti jawaban dari sahabatnya yang kelewat bodoh ini

"kakashi sensei datang menemui shizune sensei ?" tanya naruto meyakinkan

"bingo!" ucap neji senang

"jadiiii kakashi sensei dan shizune sensei berpacaran ? sakura chan adalah keponakan shizune sensei dan ketika di kelas tadi kakashi sensei membela sakura chan karena takut di adukan pada shizune sensei ? benar begitu ?" ucap naruto menyimpulkan

"bisa di bilang begitu" jawab shikamaru

"apa-apaan kakashi sensei itu ? bagaimana bisa shizune sensei menyukai pria seperti itu, bahkan melihat wajahnya secara utuh pun aku jamin shizune sensei pasti belum melihatnya bisa saja lubang hidung kakashi sensei hanya ada satu atau kakashi sensei memiliki bibir tebal atau bentuk buruk lainnya maka dari itu dia selalu memakai masker. Kakashi sensei juga guru yang mesum menurutku, dia menyebalkan, suka datang terlambat dan …."

"cukup naruto"

Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar tentang keburukan senseinya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa hawa di sekitarnya sudah memburuk dan sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan omongan tak berguna sahabatnya itu

"eh.. kenapa sasuke ?" Tanya naruto polos

Sasuke dan ketiga sahabatnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto dan hanya menunduk kebawah

"jadi siapa yang lubang hidungnya hanya satu ?" entah suara siapa yang bertanya di belakang tubuh naruto

"mungkin kakashi sensei?"

"lalu siapa yang memiliki bibir tebal ?"

"kakashi sensei juga ?"

"siapa sensei mesum menyebalkan dan suka datang terlambat naruto ? hmm"

"ahh itu sih sudah jelas siapa lagi kalau bukan kakashi sen-….."

Sepertinya naruto baru teringan sesuatu ketika baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah sangat familiar dengan suara orang yang bertanya di belakangnya sampai akhirnya dia berbalik.

"sei…." Lanjut naruto dengan suara yang kecil namun masih bisa di dengar

"UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, SHIMURA, NARA DAN HYUUGA HUKUMAN KALIAN AKU TAMBAH SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG USAI DAN LARI MENGELILINGI LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 50 PUTARAN. SEKARANGGGGG !"

Kakashi pun akhirnya murka pada kelima siswa didiknya ini. Bukan kakashi sekali ckckck

"mendokusei"

"naruto baka"

"apakah dia tidak bisa bertingkah normal sebentar saja"

"ck awas kau dobe, setelah ini kau mati"

Itulah sumpah serapah yang di layangkan oleh para sahabat naruto untuk dirinya

Dan untuk kedua kalinya para lelaki ini menjadi pusat perhatian dan bulan-bulanan para gadis di sekolah. Jarang sekali melihat para pangeran sekolah terkena hukuman. Kapan lagi bisa melihat lima pangeran sekolah berlarian di lapangan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama ? hmm

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAH hei forehead lihat karena ide gilamu mereka kena hukuman double" tawa ino sampai sudut matanya mengeluarkan air

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa berakting seperti itu sakura" ucap temari menyeringai

"uwaaa sakura kau keren sekali tadi, sampai kakashi sensei percaya pada omonganmu hahahaha kalian lihat wajah mereka ? benar-benar menyenangkan melihat wajah mereka yang seperti itu " sambung tenten sambil tertawa lepas

"i-iya aku juga kaget sa-sakura chan bisa berakting de-dengan baik, tapi apa i-itu tidak berlebihan ?" ucap hinata

"tak apa hinata, mereka memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua" jawab ino ceria

"dan terimakasih kepada kalian sudah membuat dan melemparkan bola-bola kertas itu padaku, sangat membantu kawan" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum

"itu hanya hal kecil sakura, aku benar-benar puas hari ini hahahahahaha…" tenten masih bertahan dengan tawanya

"hmm kira-kira rencana apa lagi yang akan kita gunakan untuk mengerjai mereka ?" lirik sakura pada keempat sahabatnya sambil menyeringai

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHA….." tawa mereka bersama-sama

Ahh sepertinya hari ini adalah hari milik para gadis bukankah begitu wahai para pria ?

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SASUKE POV**

" _Kusooooo dasar sensei sialan kenapa aku harus dapat hukuman yang dimana aku tidak bersalah sama sekali, ck ini semua karna ulah gadis pink bodoh itu. Lihat saja pink aku akan membalasmu"_ batin ku kesal

Namaku uchiha sasuke. Aku siswa konoha senior high school tingkat 3, aku adalah seorang ketua osis. Aku memiliki wajah tampan yang sangat sempurna. Mata onyx tajam, rambut berwarna dark blue dan tubuh atletis. Aku terlahir di keluarga paling kaya nomer 1 seAsia. Aku sangat popular di sekolah dan banyak gadis yang berharap menjadi kekasihku. Jangan harap kalian bisa mendapat perhatianku karena menurutku kalian para gadis sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan, kecuali hanya pada _dia_ perlakuan ku akan berbeda.

 **Uzumaki Naruto,** apa yang kalian harapkan dari manusia tak berotak seperti dia ? si dobe ini benar-benar bodoh, dia selalu berulah dimanapun dan kapan pun. Rambut pirang model durian, berkulit tan dan di pipinya terdapat tiga garis kucing serta cengiran bodoh yang selalu dia pamerkan. Apa mungkin dia adalah anak pungut yang di temukan di pinggir jalan oleh paman Minato dan bibi Kushina ? bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih memikirkan hal itu bagaimana bisa paman minato memiliki anak bodoh seperti dia. Dia sangat cerewet, hobi makan ramen dan dia adalah kapten tim basket putra di sekolah. Itu pun aku terpaksa memilihnya sebagai kapten karena dia selalu menghantui ku kemana pun, memaksaku untuk memilih dia sebagai kapten untuk menggantikan posisi ku dimana pada saat itu aku harus menjabat menjadi ketua osis. Tidak ada hal bagus yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang dirinya.

 **Shimura Sai,** dia manusia berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup berjalan dan memiliki senyum palsu misterius. Memiliki mata onyx dan rambutnya hitam kelimis. Dia adalah ketua klub melukis di sekolah. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa wajah kami mirip ? apa benar begitu ? ah tentu saja tidak, aku jauh lebih tampan dari nya. Jika sudah bicara dia tidak pernah bisa memfilter omongan, tipe orang ceplas ceplos. Terkadang dia tampak seperti orang yang tidak normal menurutku.

 **Nara Shikamaru,** dia adalah sahabatku yang paling jenius di antara yang lain yang selalu sepemikiran dengan ku dan neji. Memiliki rambut hitam di kuncir model nanas. Dia adalah ketua klub robotic. Hobinya tidur dan bermalas malasan, bahkan di kelas pun dia selalu tidur tanpa mengikuti pelajaran dan tak lupa para guru selalu memeringati shikamaru berkali kali tapi tetap saja tak mempan. Yang membuatku heran dia tidak pernah belajar tapi kenapa dia selalu bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan begitu mudahnya. Harusnya dialah yang menjadi juara umum di angkatan ku tapi karena sifat pemalasnya dia hanya bisa ada di peringkat ke 3. Tentu saja peringkat 1 adalah aku dan peringkat 2 aku tidak mau menyebut namanya

 **Hyuuga Neji,** banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pria cantik. Menurutku dia memang pria cantik, lihatlah kulit putihnya dan rambut panjang coklat halus bak model iklan shampo. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu di buru oleh para fansnya di sekolah. Neji adalah sepupu dari teman musuh ku- maksudku musuh kami semua. Neji adalah ketua dari klub karate. Dia orang yang santai dan tenang setipe dengan ku mungkin.

Hei apa aku terlalu banyak bicara mengenai para sahabatku ? aku memang seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut mereka, pasti aku akan menjadi banyak bicara. Apalagi jika dengan _dia_ sikapku akan berubah 180 derajat.

Perlu kalian catat bahwa kami berlima adalah siswa paling popular di sekolah karena ketampanan kami, kekayaan dan prestasi kami yang menonjol di sekolah. Semua orang selalu hormat dan segan terhadap kami. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini.

Lihatlah harga diriku benar-benar sudah di injak-injak di tengah lapangan ini menjadi bahan lelucon dan tertawaan seluruh warga sekolah. Karena hukuman gila dari si sensei mesum itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 50 putaran. Aku bersumpah demi kakek buyut Uchiha Madara yang entah ada di surga atau neraka yang tak penting untukku bahwa aku akan membalas perbuatan si gadis pink dan teman-temannya itu.

 **END SASUKE POV**

* * *

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.. tinggal 1 putaran lagi" ucap naruto ngos-ngosan

"hah..kau harus hah.. bertanggung jawab atas semua ini hah.. naruto" jawab neji sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan

"bersiaplah setelah ini dobe hah.., kau akan mati hah.. di tanganku" sambung sasuke sambil menatap naruto dengan tatapan mematikan

"aku tak sabar melihat penyiksaan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh sasuke" dengus sai dengan senyum palsunya

Tampaknya si mayat hidup itu sangat menikmati penyiksaan ini bukankah begitu mina san ?

"haaah… mendokusei , hoaaaamm"

Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih saja mengantuk eh shikamaru ?

Begitulah percakapan yang terdengar dari 5 lelaki tersebut, dan begitu banyak teriakan yang terlontar dari para gadis untuk menyemangati mereka

"ganbatte sasuke kunnn…"

"kyaaaaa sasuke kun keren sekali …"

"sasuke kun sangat sexy ketika berkeringat …"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan untuk si ketua osis kita ini

"cih.."

Yang di sebut namanya pun hanya mendecih tak suka

"hah..harusnya kau semangat teme, banyak gadis yang menyemangati mu hah.."

"berhenti bicara dobe, atau hah.. ku robek mulutmu. Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"e-eh hehehehe…"

Yang di salahkan pun hanya memperlihatkan cengiran bodoh seperti biasanya, ini memang salahnya. Salahkan mulutnya yang setipe 11-12 dengan si Yamanaka itu.

"hah..hah.. akhirnya selesai" ucap sai ngos-ngosan sambil duduk di kursi panjang samping lapangan sekolah

"aku…rasanya seperti ingin matii hah.. hah.. hah.." jawab naruto berlebihan yang langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang samping lapangan sekolah

Dan diikuti oleh sasuke, neji dan shikamaru. Wajah mereka memerah, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka, baju mereka pun lepek oleh keringat. Tapi justru pemandangan seperti ini lah yang tidak akan di lewatkan oleh para gadis, mereka semua cekikikan melihat sasuke dkk dengan keadaan seperti itu bahkan ada yang pingsan dan lagi-lagi berbagai macam pujian untuk mereka dan ada pula yang memotret mereka dengan ponsel (author ga rela sasuke kun di liatin cewek-ceweeeeek T_T)

"wooow it's so hot"

"mereka benar-benar sexy bukan, ahh aku makin cinta saja pada merekaa…"

"ini benar-benar peristiwa langka.."

"aku sangat beruntung bisa melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Tapi sasuke dkk tidak bergeming, mereka masih terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi ucapan para gadis yang menurut merEka tak beguna, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

"sepertinya tadi aku tidak bilang pada kalian bahwa setelah berlari kalian boleh duduk santai seperti ini"

Seketika itu juga sasuke dkk langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap pada sumber suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu adalah si sensei terkutuk yang telah memberikan hukuman bodoh ini.

"aku tadi bilang hukuman kalian akan berakhir setelah istirahat jam makan siang, dan istirahat jam makan siang baru akan selesai 30 menit lagi. Jadi tetap berdiri seperti itu disini"

Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan sasuke dkk yang sudah siap untuk melontarkan makian untuk senseinya itu, sebelum akhirnya _mereka_ berjalan di depan sasuke dkk dan dengan sengaja memperlambat jalan mereka

"menurutmu hari ini kita akan makan apa ?" Tanya ino antusias

"a-aku mau ramen" jawab hinata gugup

"ah aku juga sepertinya akan makan ramen, perutku sudah sangat lapar pasti rasanya sangat enak apalagi ramen paman teuchi huuuuuum lezaaaaaaaaat" ucap tenten menggebu sambil melirik kelima lelaki tersebut

"kau akan makan apa sakura ?" Tanya temari

"hmm entahlah yang pasti aku akan makan makanan yang lezat di kantin dan aku ingin bersantai di kantin, dan.. tiba-tiba saja aku ingin minum jus tomat pasti sangat menyegarkan minum jus tomat dingin di hari yang panas ini. Bukan begitu teman-teman ?" jawab sakura dengan nada menyindir dan melirik sasuke dengan senyum mengejek

Mengapa ketika mengatakan jus tomat sakura melirik sasuke ? kalian harus tau bahwa jus tomat adalah minuman kesukaan sasuke, jahat sekali kau sakura chan (tenang sasuke kun author masih setia sama sasuke kun kok wkwk)

"ahh sudahlah ayo kita cepat-cepat kesana, aku sudah tidak sabaaaaaar" lanjut ino

Kelima gadis itu pun segera pergi dari lapangan menuju kantin dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi dari para lelaki yang sedang menjalani hukuman.

"hn, aku tidak lapar" dengus sasuke

"aku juga" sahut neji santai

"aku pun begitu" jawab sai tenang

"hoaaam mendokusei, aku hanya butuh tidur" jawab shikamaru asal

"aku ingin ramen" jawab naruto dengan tampang menyedihkan dan melirik para sahabatnya

Mereka pun saling pandang dan…

 _Kruuuuk…kruuuukk… (bunyi suara perut mereka)_

"hahhhhhh….."ucap mereka kompak sambil menunduk meratapi nasib

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SAKURA POV**

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing…_

"alarm sialan" gumamku kesal

Tangan ku pun segera menyambar alarm sialan yang sudah membangunkan ku dari mimpi indah dan segera membantingnya ke sudut kamar dan seketika alarm itu pun mati tak bersuara. Entahlah itu alarm keberapa yang sudah aku hancurkan selama ini, kesepuluhkah ? lima belas ? atau tujuh belas ? itu tidak penting sakura.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar ponsel yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Ada pesan dari ino- pig rupanya

 _From : ino-pig_

 _Subject : kami tidak suka menunggu_

 _Hei baka forehead jangan sampai lupa janji kita pagi ini, kita akan jogging bersama pukul 6. Kami tunggu di jalan perempatan komplek, aku tidak akan mentolelir jika kau telat. Bayarannya kau harus menemaniku shopping selama 1 pekan. Aku cinta kau forehead !_

"apa-apaan si ino-pig ini suka seenaknya saja" dengus ku geli

Kami memang memiliki rencana untuk melakukan jogging di taman kota konoha pada pukul 6 pagi berhubung hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Aku lirik jam dinding berbentuk kucing lucu berwarna pink di dinding kamar, ternyata masih pukul 05.30 masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

Aku pun berjalan menuju balkon kamar berniat untuk menikmati udara pagi yang segar dan segera pun membuka pintu kaca balkon kamarku.

"hoaaaaaaammmmmmmm… ohayoooo.. semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang indaah…" aku menguap dengan mata tertutup sambil menggeliat merenggangkan tangan dan tubuhku menikmati udara segar di pagi hari ini.

Aku masih memejamkan mata dan menggeliat merenggangkan tangan dan tubuhku namun sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu hal. Aku pun merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku, entahlah aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu bukankah pagi yang indah ini harus kita nikmati.

"hn"

Suara itu, kata ambigu itu ? ciri khas itu hanya di miliki oleh manusia daftar paling atas yang paling tidak ingin aku temui di dunia ini. Aku pun segera membuka mataku perlahan dan ….

"UCHIHA!" aku berteriak sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku karena malu dengan tingkah ku barusan. Menguap dan menggeliat bukankah itu sangat menjijikan bertingkah seperti itu di depan seorang pria. Bagaimana pun dia tetap seorang pria walaupun dia adalah musuhku.

" _cih sakura kau membuat reputasimu semakin buruk saja dimatanya"_ innerku kesal

Karena tak ada respon aku pun menurunkan tanganku perlahan, dan kulihat si uchiha chicken butt itu sedang menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat

" _oke sakura, tenang, stay cool"_ innerku tenang

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" sebisa mungkin aku menjaga agar terlihat tenang

"apa yang kulakukan disini ? apa kau masih belum bangun dari mimpimu eh haruno ?" dengus sasuke

Aku masih mencerna kata-katanya dan aku baru teringat sesuatu. Oh baiklah kesalahan terbodoh dalam hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta bahwa si uchiha chicken butt itu adalah tetanggaku. INGAT TE-TANG-GA-KU, YA DIA TETANGGAKUUUUUUUUUU

Dia adalah tetangga baruku sejak 3 tahun lalu, kenapa harus si uchiha ini yang menjadi tetanggaku. Dan sialnya balkon kamar ku langsung berhadapan dengan balkon kamar milik si uchiha itu. Balkonku dan balkonnya hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter. Oke kutarik kata-kata ku tadi mengenai bahwa pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah, menurut ku tak ada pagi yang indah selama ada si uchiha chicken butt itu yang selalu muncul di pagi hariku. Tak jarang kami selalu mengumpat sumpah serapah, caci maki dan saling lempar berbagai macam benda setiap harinya, mungkin itu sudah menjadi agenda rutin kami mengingat aku dan si uchiha itu tidak pernah akur di sekolah maupun di rumah.

Aku pun kembali pada alam sadarku

"cih kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu pagi hari ku yang indah ini uchiha, tak bisa kah kau enyah dari hadapanku barang sehari saja. Kau tak perlu menampakkan batang hidung mu itu di sana" sahutku ketus dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada

"kenapa kau mengaturku haruno ? ini rumahku, aku bebas melakukan apa saja" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek

"aaahh sudahlah, bisa-bisa aku terlambat jika harus terus-terusan meladeni orang macam dirimu" ucapku seraya berbalik dan menutup pintu kaca balkon kamarku

Aku pun segera bersiap-siap. Aku mengenakan celana sport hitam pendek 10 cm di atas lutut, kaos berlengan pendek berwarna pink dan jaket berwarna baby blue dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Aku mengikat rambut panjang ku model ponytail.

"yooosh aku siap !" teriak ku semangat

* * *

..

Kulihat ino,hinata,temari dan tenten sudah menungguku di perempatan kompleks.

"apa aku terlambat ?" Tanya ku pada mereka

"ti-tidak sakura chan, kami ba-baru saja sampai 2 me-menit lalu" sahut hinata sambil tersenyum hangat

"ohh baguslah" jawab sakura singkat

"ada apa dengan wajahmu sakura ? kau tampak tidak bersemangat hari ini ? apa ada masalah ?" Tanya temari khawatir

Lihatlaah.. temari benar-benar perhatian pada ku bukan ? bahkan dia tau bahwa mood ku sedang tidak baik

"huh.. kalian tau apa yang menyebabkan aku begini" jawab ku malas-malasan

"ahh.. si uchiha itu ? lagi-lagi kau bertengkar dengannya di pagi hari seperti ini sakura ?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"aa.."jawab sakura lemas

"bukankah itu menyenangkan forehead ? ketika kau bangun pagi kau bisa langsung menikmati pemandangan pria paling tampan di sekolah setiap harinya, ahh aku iri padamuuu" sahut ino menerawang

Sepertinya ino sudah terkena virus fangirl sasuke di sekolah, dasar ino pig tidak bisa melihat pria tampan sedikit saja.

"hentikah khayalan bodohmu itu pig, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" lanjut ku

Akhirnya kami pun mulai berlari lari kecil dengan santai menikmati udara pagi yang segar ini, rencananya kami akan jogging sampai ke taman kota konoha.

..

Cukup melelahkan juga jogging hari ini, aku dan yang lainnya duduk di bangku taman untuk istirahat sejenak. Tenten pun datang dengan membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Dia membawa 5 buah minuman kaleng dingin dan memberikannya pada kami satu persatu

"thanks" sahutku

"a-arigato tenten chan" sahut hinata lembut

Suasana hening seketika, karena masing masing dari kami sedang menikmati minuman untuk melepas dahaga.

"haaah segarnyaaa" tenten memecah keheningan

"setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi ?" Tanya temari

"hmm kita habiskan dulu minuman ini, mungkin selanjutnya kita jalan santai saja mengelilingi taman ini. Bagaimana ?" sahut ku

"bukan ide yang buruk" jawab ino santai

"a-aku setuju" sambung hinata

 _KLONTANG !_

"lihat aku hebat bukan kaleng bekas minumku masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tempat sampah dari jarak sejauh ini" sahut tenten membanggakan dirinya

"kau pikir kau saja yang bisa, aku pun bisa" ino tak mau kalah

 _KLONTANG!_

Rupanya kaleng bekas minuman ino tidak tepat sasaran, sayang sekali. Oke aku pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"kau payah pig, lihat aku si mantan ketua tim basket putri konoha senior high school yang sekarang menjadi wakil ketua osis akan memperlihatkan kemampuan terbaikku" sahutku bangga

"baiklah kita lihat saja forehead" jawab ino sebal

"ga-ganbatte sakura chan" hinata menyemangati

Aku pun mulai bersiap untuk melakukan shoot pada tempat sampah yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Dengan penuh kekuatan dan konsentrasi aku mulai bersiap melempar.

" _satu..dua…ti…." inner ku terpotong_

 _BRUKK…_

" _ga…."_

Hal buruk menimpaku

 _KLONTANG…._

"ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan pig"

Aku terjatuh di tubruk oleh ino, aku pun segera bangun dari posisi jatuhku dan segera membersihkan celana ku yang kotor

"gomen forehead tadi ada anak yang berlarian lalu dia menabraku dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menubrukmu" jawab ino merasa bersalah

"baiklah, tak apa" jawab ku santai

Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, dimana kaleng bekas minuman yang tadi akan aku lempar ? kaleng itu sudah tidak ada di tanganku. Apa kaleng itu sudah terlempar ketika ino menubrukku tanpa sadar? Karena penasaran aku pun segera berlari menghampiri si tempat sampah yang akan menjadi target tembakanku. Kulihat disana hanya ada 1 kaleng bekas yang berarti itu adalah milik tenten dan kemana kaleng bekas milikku ?

"apa kalian melihat kemana aku melempar kaleng itu ?"Tanya ku bingung

"a-ano tadi aku sempat melihat, sa-sakura chan melempar ke- arah sana" sahut hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi yang posisinya tidak jauh dari tempat sampah target sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang kami pun segera menuju semak-semak yang cukup tinggi itu karena penasaram.

"tidak ada apapun disini" ucap ino

"apa kau benar melihatnya hinata ?" Tanya temari meyakinkan

Hinata mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. Karena kami berlima sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kami

"hei nona-nona jelek, kalian mencari ini ?"

Suara ituu.. aku kenal dan terasa familiar di telingaku. Moodku sedang jelek dan apa saat ini akan bertambah buruk karena gerombolan alien itu datang ?

Kami berlima segera berbalik dan menatap tak senang pada kelima alien dan satu anjing jenis golden retriever yang aku tau milik si uchiha.

Kulihat sai sedang memegang kaleng bekas yang aku yakini itu adalah kaleng miliku yang tadi aku lempar namun meleset.

"wooo lihat kita bertemu dengan para gadis-gadis ini disini" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya itu

"tadi kau bilang mantan ketua tim basket putri ? apa aku tidak salah dengar, bahkan permainanmu lebih jelek dan lebih buruk dari si gadis jadi jadian itu (maksudnya tenten). Oh kasihan sekali kaleng ini menjadi korbanmu" sahut sai dengan senyum palsu yang sangat menyebalkannya itu

Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu

"apa ? kau bilang sakura lebih buruk dari ku ? dan secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku juga buruk dalam basket ? tuan mayat hidup apa kau ingin mati hah?" tenten menyalang marah, mencoba untuk maju dan segera di tahan hinata

"kau mau bertarung denganku gadis jadi jadian?" sambung sai masih dengan senyumnya

"aaa gadis jadi-jadian ? nama itu sangat cocok untukmu tenten" sahut neji

"diam kau pria cantik" jawab tenten ketus

"hei mayat hidup apa mulutmu itu tidak pernah di sekolahkan eh?" sindir temari

Baru saja sai akan membalas, sasuke menghentikan nya

"cukup" ucap sasuke dingin

"haruno, apa kau tau kau telah melakukan 2 kali kesalahan yang sama dalam hidupmu?" lanjut si uchiha dengan sikap arogannya

"aku ? entahlah aku tidak begitu memikirkannya" sahut sakura santai

 _GUKK.. GUKKK…_

" _Apa-apaan anjing bodoh itu, anjing dan majikan sama saja"_ inner ku dalam hati

Sepertinya sasuke sedang kesal padaku terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi kami berlima, hei tuan apa kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat ?

"mendokusei.. kau telah melempar kaleng bodoh itu dan mengenai kepala sasuke yang tadi sedang bersantai di dekat situ sakura" shikamaru menjelaskan dengan malas-malasan

"ha?" jawabku tak percaya

Jadi begitu untuk kedua kalinya aku melemparkan sesuatu padanya dan lagi-lagi mengenai kepalanya, mengingatkanku pada kejadian 5 tahun lalu di ladang bunga matahari. Aku pun tersenyum geli ketika mengingatnya.

"kau sehat haruno sakura ?" tanya neji khawatir karena melihat ku yang tiba-tiba tersenyum

"sepertinya si jelek itu sudah gila" sahut sai si mayat hidup

"wahh dan sepertinya si gruvy ini sangat tidak menyukai jika ada seseorang yang melukai tuannya, bukankah begitu gruvy?"

 _GUKK..GUKKK.._

naruto berbicara sambil berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing milik sasuke itu dan sepertinya si anjing mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan si baka dobe ini. Terbukti si anjing langsung menggonggong begitu naruto selesai bicara

"waktunya pertunjukan dimulai ladies" ucap sasuke menyeringai

Kulihat sasuke melepas pegangan pada tali anjingnya dann…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Aku,ino,hinata,tenten dan temari pun berlari sekuat dan sekencang mungkin karena anjing si uchiha itu mengejar kami dengan begitu cepatnya. Apa mereka gila ? apa mereka ingin membunuh kami berlima ? sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu sakura, tapi bgaimana caranya agar anjing itu berhenti mengejar kaliaaaaaaan

 _GUK… GUK… GUK.. GUKGUK..GUK…._

 _GUKK…GUK..GUKK..GUKGUKGUK….._

Aku menengok kebelakang dan anjing itu semakin dekat saja dan gonggongannya semakin menggema saja di telingaku

"TAMBAH KECEPATAN KALIAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi yang ada di kepala ku sekarang hanya lari, lari dan lari..

Sial sekali hari ini

 **END SAKURA POV**

* * *

..

"kurasa itu sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin" neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka berlima karena mereka semua sedang asik melihat sakura dkk di kejar-kejar oleh anjing milik sasuke

"mendokusei.. mereka benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan" sambung shikamaru

"mereka lucu" celetuk naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kelima gadis yang sedang berlari

Semua perhatian tertuju pada naruto

"apa maksud dari kata lucu mu ?" Tanya neji

"kau menyukai salah satu dari gadis-gadis jelek itu ?" Tanya sai

"a-aa bukan begitu, maksudku ekspresi mereka sangat lucu, lihat wajah-wajah itu jarang sekali kita lihat bukan" naruto menjelaskan sembari menunjuk kelima gadis itu

Mereka semua terdiam, mengamati setiap gerak gerik, berbagai macam ekspresi wajah dan sumpah serapah yang di layangkan para gadis untuk anjing sasuke. Tanpa sadar salah satu dari remaja pria tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah di perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali pada _dia._ Dan salah satu sahabatnya menyadari itu

" _jadi begitu eh?"_ inner salah satu dari kelima pria tersebut

* * *

 **..**

 **Di tempat sakura dkk**

 _GUK..GUK..GUKGUK.._

"hei anjing bodoh hah.. mau sampai kapan hah.. kau mengejar kami hah.. ?" ucap sakura ngos-ngosan

"a-aku sa-sangat le-lelah" cicit hinata

"aku yakin besok pagi betis ku akan membesar, oh tidaaak" ucap ino frustasi

"ino baka!" ucap tenten ketika mendengar ocehan ino yang tak beguna di saat seperti ini

"setidaknya kita aman disini" sahut temari

Ya mereka memang sudah aman tapi justru saat ini mereka menjadi tontonan banyak orang di taman kota konoha ini. Apa kalian tau dimana mereka menyelamatkan diri dari si Gruvy anjing sasuke ?

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"cih.. ini memalukaaaaaan" sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi

Kini mereka berlima sedang bertengger di atas pohon sakura yang kering, dengan posisi sakura di dahan paling tinggi di susul tenten, ino, temari dan hinata. Dan di bawah sana si anjing masih saja menggonggong dengan begitu kerasnya yang mengundang lebih banyak orang untuk berdatangan melihat semua pertunjukan ini.

"la-lalu kita ha-harus bagaimana ?" Tanya hinata panik

"hinata, bukankah neji itu sepupumu. Mintalah bantuan padanya." Sahut ino

Belum sempat hinata menjawab, yang di bicarakan pun akhirnya datang

"gruvy, come back..!"perintah sasuke pada anjingnya

Dan si anjing pun segera menghampiri tuannya.

 _GUK..GUK.._

"sebenarnya kami masih ingin lebih lama lagi melihat kalian seperti ini" ucap neji

"yeah betul, karena kami adalah pria sejati jadi kami hentikan" sahut naruto

Keempat sahabatnya melirik naruto dengan pandangan _"apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh"._ kurang lebih seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan

"karena ada sepupu tercinta ku jadi aku tidak tega melanjutkannya" sambung neji

"ne-neji nii" panggil hinata penuh haru

"ck itu hanya tipuan hinata jangan mudah percaya" bisik tenten

"ayo turun hinata, paman sudah menelepon dan menyuruh mu untuk pulang sekarang" perintah neji

"ta-tapi aku tidak bi-bisa turun neji nii" ucap hinata takut-takut

"lompat saja, aku akan menangkapmu" balas neji

Hinata masih menimang nimang penawaran neji sampai akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang dimiliki Hinata, dia pun lompat dari dahan pohon yang tingginya sekitar 3 meter dengan mata terpejam dan ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan

 _HUP!_

Neji berhasil menangkap hinata dengan sangat sempurna. Neji segera menurunkan hinata dari gendongannya

"a-arigatou neji nii" ucap hinata malu-malu dengan wajah memerah

"tak masalah, ayo kita pulang" jawab neji seraya menggandeng tangan hinata

"ta-tapi teman-teman ku ba-bagaimana ?" hinata langsung berhenti

"tenang saja masih ada teman ku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka" jawab neji meyakinkan

"ba-baiklah" hinata berbalik dan mendongak ke atas menatap para sahabatnya

"mi-mina, go-gomen aku harus pu-pulang karena otousan sudah me-mencariku" ucap hinata khawatir

"ohh tak apa hinata pulanglah" sahut tenten santai

"aku iri dengan hinata yang sudah bisa turun dengan selamat. Hiks" sahut ini dramatis

"kau berlebihan ino, ya hati-hati di jalan hinata" sahut temari

"sampai ketemu besok di sekolah hinata chaaaaaan" teriak sakura melambaikan tangannya

"mata ashitaa" ucap hinata tersenyum hangat

Hinata dan neji sudah pergi, kini tinggal 4 gadis lagi yang masih belum turun dari pohon sakura.

"kurasa ini tidak sulit" ucap tenten

 _HUP !_

Sungguh tak bisa di percaya bahwa tenten berani melakukan itu, melompat dari pohon yang memiliki ketinggian sekitar 3 meter dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Benar-benar gadis jadi-jadian.

 _GUK..GUKKK_

Ketika tenten berhasil mendarat, si gruvy anjing sasuke kembali menggonggong dan membuat tenten panik. Sepertinya tenten trauma pada anjing itu walaupun si gruvy tidak akan bisa mengejarnya karena sasuke memegang tali leher anjingnya.

"aaa mina, aku sepertinya harus pulang duluan hehe gomen jaaa" dan tenten melesat dengan begitu cepatnya menghilang dari sana

"ooiiii tenten kau tega sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" teriak ino

Terlihat tatapan sebal dari sakura, ino dan temari

"hei para nona jelek mau sampai kapan kalian disana?" sahut sai mendongak ke atas

"a-aku mau turun sebenarnya, tapii.. aku tidak bisa turun huaaaaaaaaaa" ino menangis histeris

"ino baka!" ucap ku dan temari bersamaan

"kemarilah, aku akan menangkapmu seperti apa yang dilakukan neji pada hinata" ucap sai

"hei mayat hidup jangan coba-coba kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" sahut temari tak suka

"mendokusei.. bilang saja kau juga ingin turun gadis galak" dengus shikamaru

"a-apa ? siapa yang kau bilang gadis galak ? aku bisa turun sendiri" jawab temari tak suka

Karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan temari yang dengan begitu mudahnya terpancing ucapan shikamaru, akhirnya dia pun nekat melompat namun hal buruk menimpanya

 _HUP!_

 _BRUUK.._

"ittaiiii… kakikuuuuuu" erang temari kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya

Sepertinya kaki temari terkilir

"temariiiiiii" teriak sakura khawatir

"temari baka, kau ceroboh sekali" sahut ino panik

"dari pada aku terus-terusan seperti orang bodoh di atas sana..ahhh" jawab temari mencoba berdiri namun gagal

"sepertinya kaki mu terkilir, ini harus di obati kau benar-benar merepotkan gadis galak" sahut shikamaru sambil memeriksa keadaan kaki temari

Temari hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan shikamaru

"sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang, kita naik taksi saja, lagi pula rumah kita searah" lanjut shikamaru

"terserah kau sajalah" jawab temari pasrah karena sekarang kakinya benar-benar sakit

Shikamaru mencoba membantu temari untuk berdiri dan menopang tubuh temari agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"benar-benar merepotkan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan sebelum gadis galak ini memarahiku" sahut shikamaru

Yang dimaksud hanya melirik dengan pandangan tak suka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabat malangnya yang masih berada di atas pohon

"kami akan baik-baik saja temari, kau tak perlu khawatir. Untuk saat ini khawatirkan diri mu sendiri. Oke ?" perintah sakura

"hei tuan pemalas antar temari sampai rumah, jika kau macam-macam padanya habislah kau" ino mengancam dengan mata menyipit

Shikamaru dan temari pun meninggalkan taman kota konoha dengan menggunakan taksi. Setelah melihat kepergian mereka terlihat aura suram yang menyelimuti dua gadis cantik yang masih ada di atas pohon

.

"forehead apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanya ino lesu

"entahlah pig" jawab sakura asal

"heii inooo sakura chaan apa kalian tidak berniat untuk turun ?" teriak naruto dari bawah

Yang di Tanya hanya diam tak merespon ucapan naruto

"tadi aku sudah menawarkan pada mu bukan bahwa aku akan menangkapmu jika kau melompat dari sana nona Yamanaka ?" ucap sai

Ino tampak berpikir dan melirik sakura seakan meminta persetujuan darinya, dan sakura pun tersenyum maklum

"hati-hati" bisik sakura lembut

"ba-baiklah " sahut ino gugup

Ino sudah bersiap untuk melompat kebawah dan sai sudah bersiap pada posisinya untuk menangkap ino.

 _HUP!_

….  
" buka matamu nona" ucap sai

Ternyata sai bisa menangkap tubuh ino dengan sempurna, onyx dan aquarime bertemu pandang.

"ehem…"

Naruto mengapa kau suka sekali merusak momen. Akhirnya sai pun menurunkan ino dari gendongan ala bridal style nya.

"thanks sai" ucap ino canggung

"apa hanya itu tanda ucapan terimakasihmu ?" tanya sai

"maksudmu ?" Tanya ino bingung

"dari buku yang pernah ku baca, biasanya jika seorang pria menolong seorang gadis maka si gadis akan memberikan ciuman pada si pria sebagai ucapan terimakasih" jawab sai dengan senyum palsunya

 _Pletak.._

Ino menjitak kepala sai.

"dalam mimpimu tuan mayat hidup" ucap ino dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana, sepertinya ino melupakan si gadis bersurai merah muda

"hei aku harus mendapat ucapan terimakasih ku itu, hei nonaa" sai mengejar ino sampai mereka menghilang di belokan jalan. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan oleh sai.

"INOOOOOOO KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKUUUUUUUUU!" teriak sakura makin frustasi. _Poor Sakura_

 _._

"hn, kau tampak menyedihkan haruno"

Sakura langsung mendelik ke sumber suara, si uchiha itu baru terdengar suaranya sejak tadi. Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan sasuke

"apa kau mau menangis haruno ? berteriak ? meminta agar seseorang mau menolong mu huh ?"sambung sasuke lagi

"kenapa kau diam saja haruno ? apa kau merasa kalah dariku kali ini eh?" lanjut sasuke

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar sakura

"Grrrrr… uchiha sialan, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku dan kenapa kalian selalu ada dimana mana dan kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan iniii" bentak sakura dari atas pohon

"kau yang mencari masalah lebih dulu haruno" jawab sasuke menyeringai

"kau bilang aku ? ohh aku tau kau memang tuan tidak bersalah yang tidak mau disalahkan sekalipun itu murni kesalahanmu" jawab sakura ketus

Sasuke.. sakura… sepertinya kalian melupakan satu makhluk lagi di tempat itu.

"errr.. teme, sa-sakura chan sudahlah sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar" ucap naruto ragu-ragu

"DIAM!" bentak sasusaku bersamaan

Suasana hening seketika.

"sa-sakura chan jika mau turun lompat saja aku akan menangkapmu. Tenang saja niatku hanya ingin menolongmu dan bukan mencari kesempatan. Percayalah sakura chan, kau lihat sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi dan matahari akan semakin tinggi, kau pasti akan kepanasan di atas sana" ujar naruto tampak khawatir

Sakura tak bergeming dan tampak sedang berpikir, apa salahnya si bodoh ini membantuku. Apa kau berharap si uchiha yang akan menolongmu eh sakura ?

"ba-baiklah, ingat tujuan mu adalah menolongku bukan hal lain" ucap sakura meyakinkan

Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada mereka berdua

Sakura bersiap untuk melompat dan begitu pun naruto di bawah nya

"a-aku datang naruto" suara sakura sedikit bergetar

 _HUP!_

Sakura mendarat dengan sukses di atas gendongan naruto, dari jarak sedekat ini naruto bisa melihat wajah sakura yang memang benar-benar cantik. Mata emerald yang indah, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tipisnya dan wajah tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun

"apa yang kau lihat ? cepat turunkan aku !"bentak sakura membawa naruto kembali pada alam sadarnya

"eh, hehehe.." naruto tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya

"cih.." sasuke mendengus dan membuang muka

"thanks.." ucap sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya

"ah itu bukan masalah sakura chan hehe" jawab naruto salah tingkah

Merasa menjadi obat nyamuk, sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"ayo gruvy kita pergi" ajak sasuke pada anjing kesayangannya

 _GUK..GUK.._

"o-oiiii temee kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ?" teriak naruto

"gomen sakura chan aku harus pergi, jaaaa" sambung naruto

Naruto pun berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya dari sasuke, dan sakura pun pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

..

Ketika sudah memasuki kompleks perumahannya tiba-tiba sakura menghentikan jalannya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sekitaran pinggiran jalan. Lututnya terasa sangat perih dan ketika dilihat ternyata lututnya terluka, kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau lututnya terluka. Lukanya sudah mengering namun tetap saja masih terasa sangat sakit. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berluka ? oh iya dia baru ingat tadi dia sempat jatuh gara-gara anjing idiot milik sasuke yang tak henti mengejarnya

"kusooo" geram sakura kesal

"hahh..sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang" ucap sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan

" _haaah..damai sekali"_ inner sakura

Cukup lama sakura berada dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ada kejanggalan pada tangan kirinya

..

" _kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tangan kiriku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan geli secara bersamaan?"_ inner sakura lagi

Karena penasaran akhirnya sakura pun membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya dia

 _GUK..GUK…_

"Kyaaaaa" teriak sakura mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangan dan mengangkat kakinya dari si anjing itu.

" _Anjing ? anjing ini sangat familiar, dia kan anjiiiiing …."_ inner sakura

"sepertinya dia merasa bersalah padamu, dan dia mau minta maaf"

Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara, dia melihat sasuke sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celana dan memasang wajah stoicnya

" _gaya uchiha sasuke sekali"_ inner sakura

Sakura mengalihkan perhatian nya lagi pada si anjing yang bernama gruvy itu, anjing itu menatap sakura dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan _"maafkan aku"_

Sakura terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum

"baiklah..baiklah aku sudah memaafkanmu gruvy" ucap sakura tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus kepala anjing itu

 _GUK..GUKK.._

Sepertinya gruvy mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan sakura dan dia tampak senang terlihat dia sedang berlari-larian kesana kemari dengan lincahnya

"ingat hanya padamu gruvy, aku hanya memaafkan mu dan tidak dengan tuanmu" teriak sakura pada gruvy sembari melirik sasuke

"hn" jawaban sasuke ambigu

Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah sakura

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya sakura panik, sebenarnya sakura ingin berlari tapi dengan luka seperti ini mana bisa dia berlari

Lihat sasuke semakin mendekati sakura semakin dekat.. dekat.. dan…..

..

Sasuke berjongkok tepat di depan sakura. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah plester, dia membukanya dan menempelkan plester tersebut di lutut sakura yang terluka dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sakura hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka, masih shock dengan perlakuan sasuke padanya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi sakura hanya mendengus geli

"tutup mulutmu pink jika tidak mau ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam sana" dengus sasuke

"eh-apa ? oh oke"jawab sakura gelagapan

"gruvy..kemari! lihat aku sudah mengobatinya kau jangan rewel lagi padaku, aku sudah bertanggung jawab, mengerti ?" ucap sasuke pada anjingnya

 _GUK..GUK…_

Gruvy menggonggong menjawab ucapan sasuke

"baiklah haruno, tugasku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang gruvy"

 _GUK..GUKGUKK…_

Sepertinya si gruvy ini tidak mau pulang dan protes pada majikannya, karena si gruvy tetap diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Justru gruvy menarik-narik jaket sakura dengan moncongnya. Namun sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud dan di inginkan oleh anjing itu.

"tidak gruvy, si haruno ini bisa pulang sendiri lagipula rumahnya sudah tidak jauh dari sini"

Oh sepertinya si gruvy ingin sakura pulang bersama mereka, tapi sayangnya si tuan tidak mengizinkannya. Si gruvy pun terlihat sedih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"tak apa gruvy, aku bisa pulang sendiri" sakura mengelus kepala gruvy dengan lembut

Gruvy pun mendongak dan melihat wajah sakura yang sedang tersenyum hangat

 _GUK..GUKK.._

Setelah menggonggong sebagai jawaban, gruvy pun segera berlari menghampiri tuannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sasuke segera pergi bersama dengan gruvy meninggalkan sakura . Tapi baru beberapa langkah sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik.

.

"oi haruno, apa kau tidak tau isu tentang rumah itu?" Tanya sasuke sembari menatap rumah bergaya eropa klasik yang warna cat hitamnya sudah pudar, terlihat kumuh dan kotor sekali yang letaknya di seberang jalan mereka berdiri saat ini

"eh ? memangnya ada apa dengan rumah itu?" Tanya sakura polos

"hn, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau ?" Tanya sasuke memastikan

Sakura hanya menggeleng

"rumah itu sudah lama kosong dan.."

"berhantu" lanjut sasuke

setelah pernyataan itu lolos dari mulut sasuke, sasuke pun segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya disusul oleh gruvy. Namun sakura masih mencerna kata-kata sasuke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya menjadi lola begini

"rumah itu berhantu?" ucap sakura

Satu detik.. dua detik..

"EHH! BERHANTUUUUU?"

"UCHIHAAAAA TUNGGU AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

sakura pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar sasuke, dia tidak menghiraukan sakit di lututnya. Yang terpenting dia bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumah berhantu itu. Dan sakura berhasil menyusul ketertinggalannya dari sasuke serta menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria bermarga uchiha tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika tau sakura sudah ada di sampingnya.

 _GUK..GUKGUK.._

Gruvy melolong senang karena akhirnya bisa pulang bersama sakura. Jadi begitu cara tuan muda uchiha agar bisa pulang bersama haruno sakura eh ? kau licik uchiha ckck

.

..

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **8 pm**

"bagaimana keadaan kaki mu temari ?" Tanya sakura

"sudah lebih baik sakura, walaupun masih terasa sedikit sakit. Beruntung si pemalas itu cepat-cepat mengantar ku pulang. Tapi tetap saja dia membuat ku kesal, kau tau selama perjalanan pulang si pemalas itu tidur di dalam taksi dan dia benar-benar sulit di bangunkan sampai aku pukul kepalanya barulah dia bangun" jawab temari berapi-api

"haah shikamaru itu apa dia tidak punya hobi yang lebih elit di bandingkan dengan tidur?" dengus ino

"hei pig bagaimana kabarmu sendiri dengan si mayat hidup itu ? apa kau benar-benar memberikan ciuman terimakasih padanya?" ledek sakura

"ck urusai sakura, aku buru-buru memanggil taksi dan dia pun tak bisa mengejarku lagi" ucap ino penuh kelegaan

"syu-syukarlah ino chan"sahut hinata

"terimakasih hinata, dan tenten kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami ? bukannya kau membantu kami untuk turun dari sana ? padahal bisa saja kau yang menolong kami bukan para alien itu" sahut ino sebal

"go-gomen, habis ketika aku turun si anjing bodoh itu terus menggonggong kepadaku dan tatapannya itu seakan aku adalah makanan yang siap dia santap. Uhh sepertinya aku benar-benar trauma, bahkan ketika selama di perjalanan pulang tiap aku melihat anjing aku selalu lari terbirit-birit membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatapku aneh. Menyebalkan bukan" ujar tenten

"hihi te-tenten chan lucu sekali" ledek hinata

"ahh hinata kau jahat sekali" ucap tenten dramatis

"dan bagaimana kabarmu forehead ? kau adalah orang terakhir yang ada disana, benar-benar gadis malang. Siapa yang menolongmu ? si bodoh naruto atau si pangeran sekolah kita ?" tanya ino penasaran

"aku di bantu oleh naruto dan.. aku pulang bersama uchiha" jawab sakura santai

"PULANG BERSAMA SASUKE?" teriak ino,temari,tenten dan hinata

Sakura segera menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Oh rupanya mereka berlima sedang melakukan grup call. Grup call merupakan salah satu fitur dari aplikasi mobile terbaru, jadi kita bisa melakukan panggilan berkelompok hingga 200 orang.

"bisakah kalian tidak usah berteriak seperti itu ? membuat kuping ku sakit saja" omel sakura

"go-gomen sakura chan, a-aku kaget sekali mendengarnya" sahut hinata

"tapi bagaimana bisa sakura kau pulang dengannya?" Tanya temari penasaran

"hmm jadi begini setelah aku turun dari atas pohon, akhirnya sasuke dan naruto pergi meninggalkanku dan aku pun bergegas untuk pulang. Tapi ketika sampai di jalan perempatan kompleks tempat tadi kita berkumpul tiba-tiba aku merasakan nyeri di lutut kananku dan.."

"apa yang terjadi sakura, kenapa dengan lututumu?"

"jangan memotong pembicaraanku pig" ucap sakura kesal

"hehe baiklah, lanjutkan"

"ternyata lututku terluka, aku tidak ingat kapan aku mendapatkan luka itu. Setelah ku ingat-ingat rupanya lutut ku terluka karena aku jatuh ketika kita di kejar oleh gruvy anjing uchiha. Kebetulan di sekitar situ ada kursi taman, aku pun segera menghampiri kursi itu dan duduk untuk istirahat sebentar untuk meredakan rasa sakit di lututku dan tiba-tiba si uchiha datang bersama anjingnya dan dia juga mengobati luka di lututku" jelas sakura

"kau yakin sasuke yang melakukan itu ?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"kau pikir siapa ? hantu ? yang benar saja, bahkan tidak akan ada satupun hantu yang mau menyamar menjadi dirinya hahaha" canda sakura

"lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ? temari makin penasaran

"dia meninggalkan ku.."

"bukannya tadi kau bilang pulang bersamanya?" potong ino

"ja-jangan me-motong pembicaraan sa-sakura chan ino chan" hinata mengingatkan

"hehe aku lupa"

"lalu dia berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa rumah yang berada di sebrang jalan bergaya eropa klasik yang terlihat kumuh itu sudah lama kosong dan berhantu, tapi aku terlalu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata itu sampai dia meninggalkanku. Begitu aku sadar, aku langsung lari mengejarnya melupakan rasa sakit di lutut ku dan kami pulang bersama dalam keheningan" lanjut sakura

"rumah kosong ? berhantu ? rumah besar gaya eropa klasik kumuh yang ada di perempatan kompleks ?" Tanya ino penasaran

"aa.."jawab sakura

"HAHAHAHAHA sakura no baka HAHAHAHAHA…."tawa ino membahana

"apa yang kau tertawakan pig ? tidak ada yang lucu" ujar ku kesal

"hei sepertinya kau sedang di bodohi oleh uchiha hahaha" jawab ino masih tak bisa menahan tawanya

"bisa kau jelaskan ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" sahut temari

"baiklah baiklah.. ehem, sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu kawan terlebih kau sakura apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu sampai membuat kau jadi sebodoh ini ?" ucap ino

"tak perlu banyak basa basi ino, ceritakan saja" jawab temari tak sabar

"hmm apa kalian lupa seminggu yang lalu pada hari sabtu ketika pulang sekolah kita menolong seorang nenek ?"

"a-aku ingat" sahut hinata

"yaa, nenek itu korban tabrak lari dan beruntung lukanya tidak parah. Kita juga mengantar nenek itu sampai ke rumah" ujar temari

"dan nenek itu mengajak kita untuk mampir kerumahnya, kita pun tak menolak" sambung tenten

"dimana rumah nenek itu ?" Tanya ino pada keempat sahabatnya

"di perempatan kompleks" jawab temari,hinata dan tenten bersamaan

"bagaimana rumah nenek itu ?" Tanya ino lagi

"rumahnya bergaya eropa klasik.." ujar temari

"bercat hitam tapi sudah agak pudar dan terlihat kumuh dari luar.." sambung tenten

"ta-tapi ketika masuk ke dalam ru-rumahnya, itu benar-benar berbeda. Ru-rumahnya benar-benar cantik, ra-rapi. Ba-bahkan di ta-man belakang ada ber-bagai macam bu-nga cantik yang tumbuh. Ki-kita saja sampai lupa waktu karena ke-asyikan bermain disana. Ti-tidak mungkin rumah itu berhantu kan?" Tutur hinata

"jadi bagaimana forehead ? apa kau masih percaya bahwa rumah itu kosong dan berhantu ? hihihi" ino bertanya sambil cekikikan

"sakura ?" panggil tenten

"sakura kau masih disana?" panggil temari heran ,karena tak ada respon

"sa-sakura chan.." hinata memastikan tapi memang tak ada respon dari sakura.

Sampai tiba-tiba tersengar suara gaduh

.

..

 _SREEEEGGGG…._

"UCHIHA BODOH, SIALAN KAU MENGERJAIKU….."

 _KLONTANG, BRUK….BRUK…._

"KAU BILANG RUMAH ITU SUDAH LAMA KOSONG DAN BERHANTU, TAPI NYATANYA TIDAK. KAU PIKIR TADI KAKIKU TIDAK SAKIT KETIKA HARUS BERLARI TERBIRIT-BIRIT SEKUAT TENAGA UNTUK MENJAUHI RUMAH YANG KAU BILANG BERHANTU ITUU. KURANG AJAR KAU UCHIHA BERANINYA MEMBODOHI KU. DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAN, MENYEBALKAAAAAAN…."

 _DUUG..DUGG… TAK…TAK….._

"AWAS KAU UCHIHA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUUU…"

Oh rupanya si pemeran utama kita ini sedang murka pada tuan uchiha, lihat saja setelah dia tau bahwa tadi pagi sudah di bodohi oleh uchiha, dia marah besar. Berbagai macam benda dia lemparkan. Dari mulai kaleng minuman, botol, buku, bantal, panci penggorengan ?, dan segala macam yang ada di sekitarnya dia lemparkan pada balkon kamar tuan uchiha. Lihatlah wajah sakura yang merah padam karena marah, mungkin jika di anime akan keluar asap dari hidung dan telinga sakura

"RASAKAN UCHIHAAAAAAAAA SHANNAROOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura melempar bantal dengan sekuat tenaga, dan saat itu juga pintu kamar balkon sasuke terbuka

 _Puukk.._

Rupanya si bantal mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan sasuke, dan sasuke terkejut dengan kekacauan yang ada di balkonnya tapi dia segera memasang kembali wajah stoic nya. Lihat balkon sasuke sudah seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

"apa kau mulai gila haruno ?" Tanya sasuke dengan mata yang mengintimidasi

"kau yang gila chicken butt, kenapa tadi pagi kau membodohiku mengatakan jika rumah itu sudah lama kosong dan berhantu?" cecar sakura kesal

"hn"

"cih jawaban macam apa itu" dengus sakura tak puas dengan jawaban ambigu sasuke

"ku pikir kau cukup cerdas haruno, untuk membedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang sungguhan. Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari si dobe, kau memang sangat mudah di bodohi, percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang aku katakan. Hn, aku ragu kenapa kau bisa ada di peringkat 2 terbaik di sekolah" ujar sasuke meremehkan

Jika sudah dengan sakura, sasuke akan menjadi pria yang cerewet dan bawel. Dia sangat senang memprovokasi sakura.

"kau.. apa kau merasa tidak bersalah padaku ?" ketus sakura

"ck untuk apa ?" sahut sasuke santai

"ARRGGHHHHH KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT KU FRUSTASI UCHIHA, LIHAT SAJA PEMBALASANKUUUU!" teriak sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"oi haruno, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila dan kecilkan volume suaramu itu. Kau bisa mengganggu para tetangga dengan suara burukmu itu" ujar sasuke

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapaan sasuke tapi sorot matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian.

"hn baiklah, kurasa tidak ada hal lagi yang mau kau bicarakan padaku" sahut sasuke

"mati saja kau uchiha!" maki sakura seraya melemparkan bantalnya lagi pada sasuke

 _Pukk.._

Ahh kau kalah cepat sakura, sasuke sudah masuk lebih dulu sebelum bantal itu mendarat dan pintu balkon kamar sasuke lah yang menjadi korbannya, pintu yang malang ckck. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar sasuke terbuka lagi dan kepala sasuke menyembul dari sana.

"oyasumi ha-ru-no" ujar sasuke dengan tampangnya yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan dan kembali menutup pintunya

"si uchiha itu.. benar-benar membuat ku naik darah" ucap sakura lemas sambil memegang keningnya.

.

Sakura pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon dengan sangat keras. Sakura langsung menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Setelah itu tak ada suara atau gerakan apapun. Rupanya sakura sudah tertidur, sepertinya dia memang butuh istirahat karena satu hari ini seluruh kekuatannya terkuras banyak. Semoga mimpi indah sakuraa ~

.

.

.

"apa perangnya sudah berakhir ?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"ahh padahal aku masih ingin mendengarnya, mereka kelihatan seru sekaliiiiiii" ujar ino gemas

"mereka berdua tampak bodoh" dengus temari

"sa-sakura chan benar-benar mengerikan ke-tika sedang ma-marah" cicit hinata

"hei, cepat matikan telepon kalian. Bisa gawat jika sakura tau bahwa kita mendengar semuanya tadi" tenten mengingatkan

"ah benar, aku tidak mau jadi korban amukan sakura" ucap ino

"baiklah, oyasuminasai minaaa" temari mengakhiri semuanya

 _Klik_

* * *

 _._

 _.._

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"bisa kah kau hentikan wajah mengerikanmu itu forehead ? lihat hinata sangat ketakuan dengan wajah mu itu, bahkan tadi pagi dia tidak berani untuk menyapamu" tegur ini

Rupanya sakura masih kesal akibat insiden semalam, dan pagi ini mood nya benar-benar sangat buruk. Sepanjang hari di sekolah wajahnya di tekuk dan marah-marah tanpa alasan. Membuat semua orang yang di temuinya ragu dan takut untuk menyapanya karena wajah sakura sangat menyeramkan saat ini, bahkan hinata sahabatnya sendiri takut untuk melakukan itu.

"benar, bisa-bisanya kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang tak bersalah sakura" sahut tenten

"seharusnya kau jangan memikirkan masalah itu, jangan terlalu di ambil hati. Aku tau kau kesal tapi berpikirlah. Marah-marah seperti itu hanya akan membuang energimu, lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membalas mereka" ucap temari sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dia pesan.

Mereka berlima sedang ada di kantin pada istirahat jam makan siang, saat itu kantin tidak begitu ramai.

Sakura masih tak merespon ucapan sahabatnya, dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja dengan wajah menunduk.

"gomen hinata, aku sudah membuatmu takut" terdengar nada bersalah dari sakura

Merasa namanya terpanggil, hinata pun mendongak dan menatap sakura.

"bu-bukan begitu sakura chan, aku ha-hanya khawatir saja pa-pada sakura chan. A-aku takut jika aku bi-cara dengan sakura chan i-itu hanya akan mem-buat sakura chan marah karena merasa ter-ganggu" ujar hinata

"kau ini bicara apa ? ahh intinya maaf kan aku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kalian yang sudah menjadi korban kemurkaan ku pada uchiha hiks" jawab sakura dramatis

Ino menatap sakura dengan pandangan jijik

"sudahlah, jadi.. apa kalian ada rencana hmm ?" Tanya tenten sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan yang isinya tinggal setengah

"aku belum punya rencana apapun" jawab ino sambil memasukan potongan salad ke dalam mulutnya

"a-ano, aku punya rencana" ucap hinata ragu-ragu

Seketika meja makan yang berisikan lima orang gadis itu henting. Bagaikan mesin waktu yang berhenti, mereka semua kecuali hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka membeku di tempat. Sakura yang sedang meminum jus strawberry langsung dari gelasnya, temari sedang mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya, tenten yang siap memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dengan mulut menganga lebar dan ramen masih menggantung di tangannya dan ino yang sedang mengunyah saladnya. Mereka semua melotot tak percaya.

.

"byuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr…" sakura menyemburkan jus yang ada di dalam mulutnya, beruntung tidak mengenai siapapun

"cih.. menjijikan sakura!" omel temari

"uhuk! A-air air uhuk uhuk….." ino tersedak dengan saladnya

"baka, ini cepat minum !" tenten memberikan ino minum

Ucapan hinata barusan membuat semuanya kaget bahkan sakura sampai menyemburkan minumannya dan ino tersedak dengan saladnya.

"eh, apa yang ku ka-takan salah ?" Tanya hinata khawatir

"apa kau bercanda hinata ?" ujar sakura tak percaya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu

"aku se-rius" cicit hinata

"uh ehem.. kau benar-benar mengejutkan hinata. Kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan pernyataan mu barusan" Sahut ino yang mencoba menormalkan suaranya

"huaaaa kau banyak kemajuan hinataaaaa" ujar tenten senang dan langsung memeluk hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya

"baiklah kita coba dengarkan rencana hinata, jadi apa rencanamu hinata ?" Tanya temari antusias

"ettoo.. jadi be-begini….."

Hinata pun menjelaskan rencana yang dimiliki nya sedetail mungkin dan keempat sahabatnya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

* * *

.

.

 **Di sudut kantin**

"apa dia gila?" bisik naruto pada neji

"entahlah" jawab neji asal

"sasuke, naruto ingin bertanya padamu. Katanya apa kau gila ?" ucap sai polos dengan senyum palsunya

Yang namanya dipanggil pun segera menoleh

"hn" jawab sasuke

Hanya itu jawaban yang di berikan sasuke

"mendokusei.. bisakah kau hentikan senyum mu itu sasuke, itu benar-benar merepotkan" sahut shikamaru sebal

"lihat karena sejak tadi kau senyum-senyum tak jelas, para gadis ini tak mau pergi dari sini" dengus neji

"ah benar sasuke, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati ramen ku ini karena sejak tadi para gadis ini disini dan sangat berisik sekali huuuuh" ujar naruto cemberut, dasar maniak ramen

Kita lihat di sudut kantin paling ujung, para gadis sedang berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Seperti para kumpulan semut yang sedang menggerumuti gula. Coba kita lihat lebih dalam apa yang sedang terjadi.

Oh rupanya para gadis-gadis ini sedang mengelilingi lima pangeran konoha senior high school, tapi ada pemandangan yang sangat berbeda disini. Uchiha Sasuke si manusia es batu dan angkuh itu sedang tersenyum ? kau yakin dia tersenyum ?

Sejak 20 menit yang lalu ketika sampai di kantin, tak henti-hentinya sasuke tersenyum tanpa alasan. Dia seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu entah apa yang dia bayangkan. Dan karena ulah sasuke itu, para gadis pun segera berkumpul di meja sasuke dkk membentuk lingkaran karena tidak mau melewatkan momen langka ini. Yeah, melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu mungkin hanya akan terjadi setahun sekali ckck kasian sekali. Tapi sasuke apa kau tidak kasihan dengan para sahabatmu yang tak bisa menikmati makan siangnya saat ini ?

"apa dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum ?" bisik naruto

"kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya" sahut neji

"aku mendengar itu dobe, apa kau mau mati ?"

Dalam sekejap senyum sasuke lenyap dan kembali memasang wajah stoic nya

"pergi dari sini, kalian mengganggu" ujar sasuke dingin pada para gadis

"huhh padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama melihatnya"

"benar, jarang sekali bisa melihat sasuke kun tersenyum seperti itu. Benar-benar tampan"

"ketampanannya meningkat 5 kali lipat hihihi"

Dan masih banyak gerutuan serta kikikan para gadis yang di tujukan untuk sasuke. Sampai akhirnya mereka semua pun bubar.

"wawu wija wukan wal wesum, wapa wyang kaw swedang bwayangkwan tweme? (lalu jika bukan hal mesum, apa yang sedang kau bayangkan teme)" Tanya naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramen

"telan dulu ramen mu itu naruto, menjijikan" dengus neji

"hehehehe" naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya

"bisa kah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata mesum ?" tatapan sasuke mengintimidasi naruto

"eh, ba-baiklah. Tapi aku sangat penasaran teme dengan apa yang sedang kau bayangkan tadi sampai kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Tidak biasanya kau begitu. Beritahu akuuu" rengek naruto

"ra-ha-si-a" jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai

" _aku tau sasuke apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini"_ inner salah seorang sahabatnya

.

.

..

 _KRIIIIIIINGGGGG…._

"baiklah kurasa cukup pertemuan kita kali ini, dan minggu depan kita akan mengadakan ulangan" ujar asuma sensei, guru sejarah di konoha senior high school dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas

"haahh ulangan"

"lagi-lagi ulangan"

"kenapa dia suka sekali menyiksa dengan ulangan yang jawabannya bisa berlembar-lembar itu"

"bahkan aku selalu tidur ketika dia sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah konoha "

"benar-benar membosankan"

Itulah gerutuan-gerutuan yang terdengar di dalam kelas 3-A karena merasa kesal pada senseinya itu yang senang sekali mengadakan ulangan yang jawabannya bisa berlembar-lembar.

"come on guys" ajak sakura pada para sahabatnya.

Dan belum sampai 5 detik para gadis itu sudah menghilang dari dalam kelas. Sasuke dkk pun heran melihat tingkah para musuhnya yang hari ini tidak membuat keonaran dengan mereka.

"kau tau ? aku merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik selama aku sekolah disini" ujar neji

"aku setuju dengan mu neji, hari ini bukan hari yang merepotkan untuku" sahut shikamaru

"mungkin mereka sudah menyerah, gara-gara kemarin" sambung sai

"ahh tapi aku merasa kesepian ketika mereka cuek bebek pada kita hari ini" ujar naruto lemas

"mendokusei…" dengus shikamaru

"jangan buang waktu, ayo kita pulang" ajak sasuke

Mereka semua pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, namun ketika mencapai pintu ada suara yang menghentikan mereka.

"sasuke, naruto, sai, neji, shikamaru jangan kabur kalian!" teriak shino si ketua kelas yang rupanya masih membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja

Mereka berlima berhenti dan menatap shino seolah bertanya "ada apa?"

"apa kalian lupa bahwa hari ini adalah tugas piket kalian berlima ?" ujar shino sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan menghampiri sasuke dkk.

"jangan lupakan tanggung jawabmu di kelas ketua osis" lanjut shino sembari menepuk bahu sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka

"sepertinya, dia masih dendam padamu sasuke ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus kalah dari mu dalam pemilihan ketua osis" dengus neji

"hn" jawab sasuke dengan wajah stoic

"haaaaa…..kenapa di dunia ini harus ada yang namanya pikeeetttt" erang naruto frustasi

"kenapa kita bisa lupa jika hari ini adalah bagian kita berlima" ujar sai

"mendokusei aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah untuk tidur" desah shikamaru sebal

"ayo kerjakan!" perintah sasuke

Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas piketnya dengan baik, menyapu lantai, mengepel lantai, membersihkan papan tulis, menyiram bunga dan membuang sampah. Benar-benar siswa teladan ckck.

.

Hampir 1,5 jam mereka melakukan tugas piket tersebut hingga pukul 5 sore. Mereka berlima berjalan di koridor yang sudah lengang. Sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang dan hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih lalu lalang di sekolah yang mungkin juga mendapat giliran piket sama seperti mereka.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran dan berjalan menghampiri motor sport mereka masing-masing. Motor sasuke berwarna dark blue, naruto berwarna orange, sai berwarna hitam, neji berwarna silver dan shikamaru berwarna merah.

" _kenapa mobil gadis-gadis merepotkan itu masih disini ?"_ batin shikamaru

Tapi tampaknya shikamaru tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut karena dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Kau melakukan kesalahan besar tuan pemalas ckck

Mereka keluar dari parkiran secara beriringan karena memang rumah mereka satu arah, satu kompleks dan hanya berbeda blok. Ketika sampai di perempatan kompleks mereka pun berpisah.

..

.

Suasana sore saat itu benar-benar sangat damai, warna gradasi senja yang sangat indah, dan semilir angin sangat menenangkan. Benar-benar hari yang indah tanpa adanya gangguan dari gadis bar-bar itu. Yah, itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat di jalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing tapi sepertinya kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama.

"kenapa seperti ini?"

Sasuke pun menepikan motornya ke pinggir jalan dan turun dari motornya. Dia langsung jongkok dan mengecek kondisi ban motor belakang. Ban motornya kempes ? tapi bagaimana bisa ? sasuke pun melihat dengan teliti kondisi bannya tersebut. Namun dia tidak menemukan lubang atau robekan yang bisa membuat bannya menjadi kempes. Tak hanya ban belakang namun ban motor bagian depannya juga mengalami hal yang serupa.

"cih kuso" erang sasuke frustasi tapi tetap dengan wajah stoicnya

Kenapa sasuke tidak mencari tempat pengisian angin saja di sekitar sana ? apa kalian lupa jika dia sudah masuk kompleks perumahan dan disana tak ada hal semacam itu.

Dengan berat hati dia pun mendorong motornya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat kelelahan akibat tugas piket nya hari ini dan di tambah lagi harus mendorong motor sampai rumah yang jaraknya kira-kira masih 150 meter. _Poor sasukeee.._

Segala macam umpatan sasuke ucapkan ketika mendorong motor

"ku pikir ini benar-benar hari yang indah, kuso" maki sasuke entah pada siapa

.

 _TIN..TINN….._

Sasuke terkejut karena suara klakson mobil yang sangat tiba-tiba, namun kemudian langung memasang wajah stoic nya kembali ketika tau siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sebuah mobil mini cooper berwarna pink berjalan pelan menyamakan kecepatannya dengan pria disampingnya yang sedang mendorong motor

Kaca pengemudi pun terbuka, terlihatlah gadis cantik bersurai pink yang melepas kaca hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di atas kepala. Tak hanya itu tangan sebelah kirinya bertengger manis di atas pintu kemudi dan tangan kanannya memegang kemudi.

"wahh tuan uchiha, ada apa dengan motor mu itu?" ledek sakura

Namun sasuke tak bergeming dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya

"apa kau butuh tumpangan tuan ?" Tanya sakura dengan senyum mengejeknya

Lagi-lagi sasuke tidak menghiraukannya

"ohh baiklah, diam berarti iya. Jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan gratis padamu uchiha"

"ini pasti ulahmu haruno" desis sasuke

"aku ? apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang melakukan itu ?" balas sakura santai

Sasuke kembali diam, yeah memang sasuke belum mempunyai bukti tapi sasuke sangat curiga dengan tingkah kelima gadis bar-bar itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi jinak. Mereka seperti sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan terlihat ketika mereka pulang sekolah tadi kelima gadis itu buru-buru keluar kelas. Mungkin saat sasuke dkk mendapat tugas piket para gadis itu sedang melancarkan aksinya. Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah pemikiran sasuke.

"kau akan dapat balasan pink" ujar sasuke ketus

"aku nantikan itu uchiha, byeeeeee" sahut sakura dan mobilnya langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

Sasuke memandang kepergian sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

 **Di sisi naruto**

"dasar motor sialan kenapa harus di saat aku benar-benar lapar, aku butuh rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

 _Poor naruto_

 _._

 _._

 **Di sisi sai**

"hei motor kenapa kau tidak bisa di ajak kompromi hari ini, padahal aku dan teman-teman baru saja mengklaim bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik kami, ohh aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku untuk hadiah ulang tahun kakek besok malam"

 _Poor sai_

.

.

 **Di sisi shikamaru**

"haah.. kenapa para gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan, mereka membuat jam tidur siangku berkurang. Hoaaaaaaaaaaam" sepertinya shikamaru menyadari semua hal ini, tapi kau telat shika

 _Poor shikamaru_

 _._

 _._

 **Di sisi neji**

"jadi aku harus mendorong motor ini ? kupikir para gadis itu sudah menyerah. Awas kau hinata, semua novel koleksi mu akan aku hancurkan" desis neji kesal (gomen hinata chan jadi pelampisan nya nejii)

 _Poor neji_

* * *

 _._

 **Istirahat jam makan siang (beberapa jam lalu)**

"a-ano, aku punya rencana" ucap hinata ragu-ragu

Seketika meja makan yang berisikan lima orang gadis itu henting seketika. Bagaikan mesin waktu yang berhenti, mereka semua kecuali hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka membeku di tempat. Sakura yang sedang meminum jus strawberry langsung dari gelasnya, temari sedang mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya, tenten yang siap memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dengan mulut menganga lebar dan ramen masih menggantung di tangannya dan ino yang sedang mengunyah saladnya. Mereka semua melotot tak percaya.

"byuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr…" sakura menyemburkan jus yang ada di dalam mulutnya beruntung tidak mengenai siapapun

"cih.. menjijikan sakura!" omel temari

"uhuk! A-air air uhuk uhuk….." ino tersedak dengan saladnya

"baka, ini cepat minum !" tenten memberikan ino minum

Ucapan hinata barusan membuat semuanya kaget bahkan sakura sampai menyemburkan minumannya dan ino tersedak dengan saladnya.

"eh, apa yang ku ka-takan salah ?" Tanya hinata khawatir

"apa kau bercanda hinata ?" ujar sakura tak percaya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu

"aku se-rius" cicit hinata

"uh ehem.. kau benar-benar mengejutkan hinata. Kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan pernyataan mu barusan" Sahut ino yang mencoba menormalkan suaranya

"huaaaa kau banyak kemajuan hinataaaaa" ujar tenten senang dan langsung memeluk hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya

"baiklah kita coba dengarkan rencana hinata, jadi apa rencanamu hinata ?" Tanya temari antusias

"ettoo.. jadi be-begini, ta-tadi aku mengecek agenda pi-ket kelas dan kebetulan mereka ber-limalah yang a-akan piket hari ini…" Ucap hinata memberi jeda

"nah selagi me-reka piket ba-bagimana jika motor mereka kita kerjai ? de-ngan mengempesi ban motor mereka se-mua." Jelas hinata

Sakura, ino, tenten dan temari pun saling pandang tersenyum mengerikan.

"kau hebat hinataaaaaaa" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil memeluk hinata, yang di peluk hanya tersenyum dan mukanya sudah memerah

Sepertinya hinata buka gadis polos lagi terbukti dia adalah otak dari semua rencana ini. Hinata sudah terkontaminasi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ckck hinata yang malang

* * *

.

.

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SASUKE POV**

"hn, jam 05.30"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Setelah mandi dan menggunakan seragam, aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan.

Aku melihat sesosok makhluk laknat yang membelakangi ku sedang asik membuat sarapan pagi di dapur dengan menggunakan celemek berwarna pink ? jadi mengingatkanku pada gadis bar-bar itu. Lupakan hal tak berguna itu sasuke. Lihatlah sosok makhluk itu tampak ceria pagi ini dengan senandungnya yang menurutku sangat tidak enak di dengar

"na..na..nana..na..naa…"

"hn"

Sosok itu pun berbalik dan aku sudah siap dengan posisiku

"OTOUTOOOOO AKU RINDU PADAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Bagai adegan slow motion sosok itu langsung berlari dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan kedua tangannya di rentangkan siap untuk memelukku . Dan saat itu juga aku langsung melempar bantal sofa yang kebetulan ada di sampingku dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum makhluk itu menerjang tubuhku.

"hn, rasakan itu baka-aniki"

"ah otouto ku yang manis apa itu caramu untuk mengucapkan selamat datang pada aniki ? hiks aku sakit hati sekali sasu chan"

"cih, hentikan itu bodoh"

Aku segera melengos menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus tomat kesukaan ku tak lupa mengambil gelas dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"kau tak banyak berubah sasu" ucap orang itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sasuke

"hentikan itachi!" ucap ku kesal

"aniki sasuke!" orang yang di panggil itachi itu mendelik tak suka

"baiklah, aniki" ujar sasuke santai

Dia adalah keturunan uchiha ke 2 terlaknat di muka bumi ini setelah uchiha obito (tobi). Uchiha itachi, dia adalah kakak kandung ku satu-satunya. Dia adalah direktur Uchiha Corp cabang konoha. Di konoha aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan baka aniku ku ini. Tadinya kaasan dan tousan ku juga tinggal di konoha saat aku masih SMP, tapi ketika aku memasuki SMA kaasan dan tousan memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo. Aku memilih untuk tetap di konoha bersama aniki, walaupun kaasan memaksaku untuk ikut ke Tokyo tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tidak tahan dengan didikan tousan yang terbilang sangat otoriter itu dan lagi pula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan para sahabatku. Apalagi si baka dobe itu ketika dia tau aku akan pindah, dia meraung raung menangis di kafe akatsuki seperti orang bodoh

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _jwangan pwindah twemeeee waalawpwn kaw adalwah swahabat tejwahat twapi aqwu swangat mwencintwaimuuuuuuu hwaaaaaaaaaa (jangan pindah temeee walaupun kau sahabat terjahat tapi aku sangat mencintaimu)"ucap dobe menangis meraung-raung sambil memelukku erat dan saat itu kami berlima langsung menjadi pusat perhatian._

 _Hampir semua orang di kafe membicarakan kami, dasar si maniak ramen bodoh itu selalu saja membuat ku malu_

" _apa mereka berdua berpacaran?"_

" _apa si pirang itu baru saja di campakan?"_

" _pasangan yang imut.."_

" _menjijikan sekali, apa mereka tidak tau tempat"_

" _dasar yaoi (homo)"_

" _padahal mereka sangat tampan, uhh kasihan sekali"_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Aku merasa geli sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu, sampai akhirnya aku bisa meyakinkan kaasan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja selama bersama aniki. Karena kami tinggal hanya berdua, aniki memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan jadilah aku tinggal di kompleks perumahan konoha street yang kebetulan kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan para sahabatku, hanya beda blok saja. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir tuhan aku harus bertentangga dengan gadis bar-bar itu.

"jadi apa kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi sasuke ?" Tanya aniki sambil membawa 2 piring nasi goreng ekstra tomat untuk diriku dan dirinya

"hn"

Aniki selalu pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, dia hanya pulang ke rumah 2 minggu sekali. Yeah, dia sangat sibuk dan dia tipe orang pekerja keras yang sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Dia juga orang yang sangat disiplin.

"jawaban macam apa itu" ucap aniki sambil menyuap nasi goreng

"aku sudah besar, jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi" sunggut ku sebal

"aaaa tetap saja kau sasu chan adiku ku yang paling manis" ujar aniki gemas mengacak-ngacak rambutku

"hentikan baka aniki, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu" dengus ku sebal sambil menyomot potongan tomat yang ada di atas piring nasi gorengku

"kenapa eh sasu chan ? bukannya kau senang jika aku memanggilmu begitu hmm" goda aniki

Sasuke hanya mendelik tak suka pada kakaknya

"ahh apa kau sekarang sudah punya kekasih ? maka dari itu kau tidak mau aku memanggilmu begitu lagi karena kau malu dengan kekasihmu hmm? Rupanya adik kecil ku ini sudah besar"

"bisakah kau hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu aniki?"

"jadii seperti apa calon adik iparku itu sasuke ? apa dia cantik ? apa dia seksi ? cepat kenalkan padakuuuuuu"

Aku dan aniki memang mempunya sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, aku tadi sudah bilang bukan jika itachi adalah uchiha ke 2 terlaknat setelah uchiha obito (tobi). Lihatlah tingkah itachi pagi ini yang benar-benar ketidakuchihaan sekali.. Cih kau memalukan klan mu sendiri aniki. Itachi mempunyai wajah tampan, kharismatik, berwibawa, dia juga sangat jenius, dan banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Itulah image seorang uchiha itachi di luaran sana. Tapi mereka tidak tau saja jika aniki sudah di rumah dia benar-benar menjijikan, kelakuannya berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan aku berani bersumpah jika kakek buyut uchiha madara di alam sana sangat murka ketika melihat tingkah bodoh penerus klannya ada yang semacam itachi dan paman obito. Itachi sangat suka sekali menggodaku, tapi walaupun begitu aku benar-benar kesepian jika dia sedang bisnis ke luar kota.

"hei sasu sakura apa kabar ? apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"hn"

"apa dia semakin cantik ?"

"hn"

"apa dia masih menjadi sainganmu disekolah ?"

"hn"

"apa tidak ada jawaban selain hn?"

"hn"

"jadi..apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih ?"

"kenapa kau bertanya terus tentangnya padaku?" ujarku sebal

"karena kau temannya"

"Kau pikir aku ibunya, bisa tau semua hal tentangnya. Dan hei aku bukan temannya, berteman dengan gadis bar-bar itu ? cih yang benar saja"

"kau selalu sensitif jika membahas sakura" dengus itachi

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku karena kesal dengan baka aniki ku ini, kenapa dia banyak omong sekali. Apa dia benar anak kaasan dan tousan ? menurun dari siapa sifat menyebalkan dan konyolnya itu berasal ? ck sepertinya selama di luar sana paman obito sudah mencuci otak aniki.

"baiklah baiklah ini pertanyaan terakhiku"

Aku pun menatap aniki dengan tatapan intimidasi ku, percuma saja sasuke itachi tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan mu itu ckck

"jadi.. kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu pada sakura?"

Selesai dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya padaku, aniki segera melesat pergi menuju tangga dengan wajah cengengesan.

"urusai itachi!" ucapku kesal

"hahaha harga dirimu benar-benar tinggi sekali sasu chan " ledek itachi yang masih berdiri manis di ujung tangga.

"oh aku sampai lupa mengatakan ini padamu" nada aniki langsung berubah serius dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca olehku

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku seolah bertanya _"ada apa?"_

"minggu depan.., Karin akan kembali ke konoha"

Suasana mendadak hening seketika.

"dia akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, ku rasa kau bisa mengatasi ini sasuke. Aku percaya padamu"

Aniki langsung berjalan menaiki tangga, dan aku masih terdiam di meja makan. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh aniki.

 **END SASUKE POV**

* * *

.

..

"ohayoo sakura chan, ino chan, tenten chan, hinata chan dan temari chan"

"ohayo mina.."

"ohayo gadis-gadis cantik"

"ohayoo…" jawab kelima gadis itu kompak

Kelima gadis itu sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol di koridor menuju kelas 3-A, terlihat pagi itu masih belum begitu ramai dan tak lupa mereka membalas sapaan para siswa siswi yang lain.

"ah, kemarin aku senang sekali melihat tampang bodoh sai karena harus mendorong motor sampai ke rumah hahahha" ujar ino senang

"kalian tau si bodoh shikamaru itu ? bisa-bisanya dia tidur di bangku taman pinggir jalan. Memalukan" sambung temari

"astagaa dia benar-benar pemalas bahkan di saat seperti itu pun dia lebih memprioritaskan tidur kasihan sekali nanti yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan kau tau kemarin neji murka sekali ketika aku lewat di sampingnya hahahaha" ucap tenten sambil membayangkan

"na-naruto kun lucu se-kali ketika men-dorong motor, dia selalu mengucapkan _ramen,ramen,ramen_ terus me-nerus hihihi" ujar hinata dan wajahnya memerah

"jangan senang sampai berlebihan seperti itu, aku yakin para alien itu tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas kita. Jadi kita harus tetap waspada" sakura mengingatkan

"be-benar apa yang di-katakan sakura chan" sahut hinata

"ah, aku melupakan sesuatu!" ucap sakura sambil menepuk keningnya

"apa yang kau lupakan?" Tanya temari

"kamus bahasa inggris ku masih ada di dalam loker, aku lupa mengambilnya. Kalian tunggu disini dan aku segera kembali. Oke?" sakura segera pergi menuju lokernya dan para sahabatnya menunggu di depan ruang osis.

.

.

 **Di loker**

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kamusku ? dasar sakura bodoh" ucap sakura kesal pada dirinya sendiri

Sakura segera membuka pintu lokernya dan mengambil kamus bahasa inggris. Ketika berbalik, sakura melihat naruto sedang memasukan sesuatu di ke dalam lokernya. Naruto pun menyadari kehadiran sakura yang jaraknya sekitar 4 meter darinya, naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran sakura disana.

"eh, sa-sakura chan, o-ohayooo hehehhe" sapa naruto canggung

Namun sakura tidak membalas sapaan naruto dan melengos pergi

"huuh.. hampir saja" ucap naruto lega

.

.

Selama perjalanan menyusul teman-temannya sakura terus berpikir, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan naruto tadi ketika melihat dirinya. Dan benda yang naruto masukan dalam lokernya, sakura seperti pernah melihatnya.

" _ah aku baru ingat kemarin naruto membeli benda itu di supermarket"_ inner sakura

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari ini sakura menemani kaasannya berbelanja di supermarket, antrian hari itu cukup panjang dan membuatnya bosan. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak ikut mengantri dan menunggu di dekat kasir. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok lelaki bersurai pirang model durian yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya, dia ada di antrian kasir di sebelah kaasannya dan ada di antrain paling depan. Sepertinya si bodoh itu tidak melihat sakura dan apa yang dia beli itu ?ck.. mungkin dia membeli itu untuk membetulkan sesuatu yang rusak di rumahnya. Sakura tidak terlalu peduli_

" _ah naruto, kemana saja kau aku baru melihatmu lagi" ucap si kasir yang bername tag "Ebisu" di baju seragamnya_

 _Sepertinya si kasir yang bernama "Ebisu" itu adalah temannya si pirang bodoh, mereka tampak akrab._

" _hahaha aku sangat sibuk ebisu, tugas sekolah ku benar-benar banyak jadi waktuku tersita oleh semua itu" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya_

" _cih dia bilang waktunya tersita oleh tugas ? yang benar saja, bukankah setiap pagi di sekolah dia selalu ribut untuk menyalin tugas si uchiha itu " inner sakura dalam hati_

 _Sakura pun terus menguping pembicaraan mereka_

" _hahaha sok sibuk kau naruto" ledek ebisu_

" _kau hanya membeli ini ?" Tanya ebisu meyakinkan dan menghitung jumlah belanjaan naruto_

" _yeah itu untuk ku bersenang-senang bersama para sahabatku hihihi" jawab naruto_

" _bersenang-senang ?dengan para sahabatmu ? dengan benda ini" Tanya ebisu bingung_

" _lebih tepatnya bersenang-senang dengan para gadis hehehe" jawab naruto_

" _ya ya ya terserah kau saja, tampak nya kau dan para sahabatmu itu sudah tidak normal" ujar ebisu_

" _totalnya menjadi 250 yen"_

" _ini, terimakasih banyak ebisu. Jaaa"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **.**

Sakura masih saja terus berpikir, sampai temari menyadari raut kebingungan dari sakura

"apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sakura ?" Tanya temari

"ah, tidak" jawab sakura

" _ayoo sakura, berpikirlaaah"_ inner sakura

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas 3-A

 _SREGGG…._

Ino membuka pintu kelas

"ohayooo minaaa" ucap sakura dkk bersamaan menyapa beberapa siswa yang sudah ada di kelas

"ah ohayo sakura,ino,hinata,tenten dan temari" balas matsuri sambil tersenyum

"ohh ohayoo girls " sahut kiba dengan senyum cerianya yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan suigetsu

Mereka segera menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Keempat sahabatnya sudah mendahuluinya tapi sakura masih berpikir keras.

" _benda yang di beli naruto kemarin itu…"_

" _ **lebih tepatnya bersenang-senang dengan para gadis hehehe" jawab naruto**_

Ucapan naruto terngiang-ngaing di kepalanya

.

.

"STOP!" teriak sakura yang membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran

"ada apa forehead ? kau tampak tak baik pagi ini" ucap ino khawatir

Ino,hinata,temari dan tenten masih berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Mereka menatap sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

"go-gomen, kalian lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian" ucap sakura sambil membungkuk kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain

Sakura memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

 _ **KRIIIIIIIIING…**_

Bel pelajaran pertama pun sudah berbunyi, semua siswa siswi konoha senior high school segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

 _SREGG…_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah lima orang pria tampan yang langsung di sambut sapaan dan kikikan para gadis kelas 3-A, tapi tidak berlaku bagi kelima gadis yang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Tatapan itu pun bertemu, onyx dan emerald dan saling lempar seringai.

Kelima pria itu segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Saat mereka duduk, wajah mereka berlima langsung berubah seketika dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya. Mereka saling pandang dan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah mereka berubah menjadi ekspresi pasrah. Tapi sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

" _sial sial siaaaaal" rutuk mereka kompak_

 _._

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran fisika. Pelajaran yang sangat tidak di sukai oleh kebanyakan siswa, dan sensei yang mengajar pun kurang di sukai oleh para siswa. Yeah dia adalah anko sensei, sensei yang sangat galak. kelas benar-benar hening.

Sasuke dkk tidak bisa menyimak apa yang sedang di jelaskan oleh sensei galaknya itu di depan kelas, entahlah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Apalagi naruto, lihatlah tampangnya benar-benar kusut, frustasi, kesal, sedih semuanya menjadi satu. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan anko sensei melihat nya.

"uzumaki, apa pelajaran ku sebegitu mengerikannya sampai kau bertindak seperti orang gila mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti itu ?" Tanya anko sensei dan kelas hening seketika.

"ti-tidak sensei,a-aku…" ucapan naruto terputus

"kerjakan soal di depan!" perintah anko sensei

"eh, a-aku ?" Tanya naruto kaget

"yeah kau, cepat kerjakan!" perintah anko sensei dengan nada yang sangat marah

"tapi sensei,a-aku.. masih kurang begitu mengerti" cicit naruto takut-takut

"maka dari itu tadi aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku karena sulit sekali pahamnya sensei, ah bagaimana jika sasuke saja yang mengerjakannya dia pasti bisa sensei"

Si pemilik nama segera menatap naruto dengan pandangan seolah _"mati kau dobe"_ dan naruto hanya memasang wajah memelas.

"baiklah, uchiha cepat kerjakan soal itu. Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau tampak gelisah, ayo maju" perintah anko sensei pada sasuke.

Tapi sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"uchiha, apa kau tuli." Anko sensei tak sabar

"aku.. tidak bisa" ucap sasuke

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sasuke saat ini

"apa maksud dari perkataan tidak bisamu uchiha?" Tanya anko sensei tak suka

"aku.. masih belum mengerti" ucap sasuke tenang

 _JGERRRRRRRRRRRRR….._

Bagai di sambar petir semua siswa di kelas itu sangat kaget dengan pernyataan sasuke barusan bahkan anko sensei menampakan wajah tak percaya, bukankah itu uchiha sasuke si jenius yang selalu menjadi juara umum angkatan. Apa-apaan dengan pernyataannya barusan itu ?

"kau bercanda uchiha.. bukankah ini adalah materi yang sudah kita pelajari dan kau mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian ku minggu lalu" ucap anko sensei mengintimidasi

Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada anko sensei hari ini, tampaknya moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk apa mungkin anko sensei sedang PMS ?

"itu mungkin hanya keberuntungan, aku.. benar-benar tidak paham" ucap sasuke lagi tanpa menatap anko sensei

Itu bukan jawaban seorang uchiha. Hei tuan uchiha.. sepertinya harga dirimu sudah di injak-injak eh ?

"sensei"

"ada apa haruno ?"

"biar aku saja yang mengerjakan soal itu, sepertinya uchiha tidak bisa beranjak dari kursinya. Dia sangat mencintai kursinya, mungkin dia takut jika dia bangun kursinya akan lari" ucap sakura santai

Dan terdengar cekikikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya

"silahkan haruno" ucap akno sensei

Sebelum sakura berdiri, dia berbalik ke arah sasuke dan mengatakan

"senjata makan tuan eh uchiha?" ledek sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada sasuke

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan keempat sahabatnya kaget dengan pernyataan sakura.

"jadii si jelek itu tau rencana kita ?" ucap sai tak percaya

"dia bukan orang bodoh sai, haa.. mendokusei"

"orang bodohlah yang mempunyai rencana ini" lirik neji pada naruto

"haaaahhh terus saja salahkan akuuuuuu" ucap naruto dengan tampang cemberut

* * *

.

.

 **Jam istirahat makan siang**

"kau keren foreheaaaaad" teriak ino senang sambil memeluk sakura

"kecilkan suaramu pig"

"habis kau benar-benar keren tadi, dan oh terimakasih karena telah menyelamatakan kami dari kursi pembawa bencana ituuu" lanjut ino

"be-benar sakura chan jika kau ta-di tidak menghentikan ka-mi tadi, mungkin sekarang kami tidak akan du-duk dan makan siang disini" ujar hinata

"sakura memang yang terbaik hehehe" sambung tenten

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _STOP!" teriak sakura yang membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran_

" _ada apa forehead ? kau tampak tak baik pagi ini" ucap ino khawatir_

 _Ino,hinata,temari dan tenten masih berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Mereka menatap sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan heran._

" _go-gomen, kalian lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian" ucap sakura sambil membungkuk kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain_

 _Sakura memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sakura berjalan menghampiri kursinya dan jari telunjuknya langsung menyentuh kursinya. Sakura memperlihatkan ujung jari telunjuknya dimana terdapat cairan bening bertekstur lengket di ke depan keempat sahabatnya._

" _a-apa itu forehead ?"Tanya ino dengan wajah jijik_

" _lihat masing-masing kursi milik kalian" perintah sakura_

 _Keempat sahabatnya segera mengecek keadaan kursinya dan mereka menyadari bahwa di kursi mereka masing-masing juga terdapat cairan lengket yang sama. Secara kasat mata cairan itu tidak akan terlihat, namun jika di dekati cairan itu akan terlihat._

" _apa ini ?" Tanya tenten_

" _jika aku tidak menghentikan kalian barusan, kalian tidak akan bisa bangun dari kursi itu." jawab sakra_

" _apa ini…lem ?" Tanya temari_

" _sepertinya begitu" ujar tenten_

" _lebih tepatnya lem besi" jawab sakura_

" _si-siapa yang tega berbuat be-gini?" Tanya hinata khawatir_

" _siapa lagi jika bukan para alien itu hinata" jawab sakura santai_

" _bagaimana kau bisa tau forehead?"Tanya ini penasaran_

" _sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cerita pig, kita harus cepat-cepat menukar kursi milik kita dengan kursi milik mereka. 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ucap sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya_

" _ayo lakukan" ucap temari_

 _Mereka berlima pun segera menukar kursi milik mereka dengan milik sasuke dkk_

" _jadi ini yang disebut senjata makan tuan eh?" ujar ino senang_

" _yeah begitulah" sahut sakura menyeringai_

 _Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi_

 _KRIIIIIIIIING…_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa itu jebakan mereka sakura ?" Tanya temari penasaran

Sakura menceritakan pertemuannya dengan naruto di supermarket dan di loker tadi pagi secara detail kepada para sahabatnya

.

..

"jadii si baka itu pergi ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli lem ? niat sekali dia" ujar ino sebal

"untung sakura kita ini cerdas jadi kita selamaaaat" ucap tenten semangat

"se-senjata makan tu-an"cicit hinata

"karena hari ini kita bisa lolos dari jebakan alien itu, hari ini aku akan traktir kalian semua. Makanlah sesuka hati kalian" ujar temari semangat

"arigatou temari nee hahahaha.." ucap sakura,hinata,ino dan tenten kompak

.

.

 **Di dalam kelas 3-A**

"Kyaaaa jarang sekali mereka berlima ada di dalam kelas selama jam istirahaaaaat!"

"ah bahkan aku rela melewatkan jam istirahat ku demi melihat mereka"

"minggir-minggir aku juga mau lihat"

"kau harus mengantri untuk melihat mereka"

"aku pasti akan mendapatkan gambar yang bagus"

Seperti itu lah keributan yang terjadi di kelas 3-A. para gadis berkumpul disana untuk melihat para pangeran konoha senior high school yang tidak biasanya berdiam diri di kelas selama jam istirahat makan siang.

"sasuke kun apa kau sakit ? kenapa kau tak pergi ke kantin untuk makan hmm? Ah apa mau aku suapi ?" Tanya seorang siswi dengan nada menggoda

Sasuke tak bergeming dan hanya menatap sebal pada para gadis-gadis itu. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka menjadi tontotan seperti ini, memalukan sekali sasuke ckck

"nara kun jangan tidur saja, mengobrolah dengan kami" ujar seorang gadis mencoba untuk membangunkan shikamaru, namun shikamaru tak menghiraukannya

"neji kun apa mau aku belikan makanan ?" Tanya seorang siswi yang bernama ayame

"aku tidak lapar" jawab neji sinis

"ah bagaimana dengan sai kun?" tanyanya pada sai

"aku juga tidak lapar" jawab sai tenang

"aku..aku lapar aku ingin ramen" celetuk naruto semangat

"aku tidak bertanya pada mu bodoh" ucap ayame sebal

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"temee bisakah kau usir mereka semua ? aku ingin tenang saat ini" ucap naruto lesu

"kau menyuruhku ?" balas sasuke sinis

"memang apa salahnya ?" Tanya naruto

"kau yang bertanggung atas semua kekacauan ini dobe" jawab sasuke dingin

"haaah.. baiklah-baiklah ini memang salaku, tapi kalian juga sudah setuju dengan rencanaku ini. Jadi yaa ini adalah kesialan kita bersama mungkin?" jawab naruto asal

"mendokusei naruto hoaaaaaaaam"

Jam waktu istirahat segera berakhir, terdengar nada gelisah dari para gadis-gadis yang menemani para pangeran sekolah kita ini

"kami pergi dulu yaa, besok kami pasti akan kemari lagi"

"jangan merindukan aku sasuke kun"

"kami pasti kembali"

"jaaa…."

Kelas menjadi lengang karena para gadis merepotkan itu sudah pergi dan satu persatu siswa siswi kelas 3-A mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah bahasa inggris, entahlah kenapa hari ini waktu terasa lama sekali bagi kelima pria itu. Mereka benar-benar pegal harus duduk selama itu, apalagi si dobe itu merengek ingin buang air kecil. _Poor naruto_

...

 _KRIIINGGG…_

"kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian dan di kumpulkan minggu depan"

"ha'i sensei" jawab seluruh siswa kompak

Ketika kurenai sensei keluar, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar untuk segera pulang ke rumah tapi tidak dengan kelima siswa yang masih duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

.

 **2 jam kemudian**

"bagaimana caranya kita pulaaang?" Tanya naruto lemah

"hanya ada satu cara" sahut sai

Keempat sahabatnya langsung melirik sai

"buka celana kita dan.. kita bisa pulang" jawab sai enteng

"ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan neji?" Tanya sai sebal karena kepalanya di jitak neji

"kau lakukan saja hal itu sendiri, berjalan di sekolah dan naik motor tanpa menggunakan celana apa itu masih bisa di bilang normal. Mungkin kau akan diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa jika kakekmu melihat hal itu" dengus neji sebal

"hei shikamaru, apa kau benar-benar buntu sampai tak ada ide satupun ?" lanjut neji

Yang di Tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"lalu kau sasuke?" Tanya neji

"a-aku…"

 _Kriuk…kriukk…_

"ah benar, kita sudah melewatkan jam makan siang" jawab neji lemah

"aku lapar.. aku ingin ramennn ahh aku juga ingin buang air keciiil" racau naruto

"apa kita akan mati disini?" ucap sai polos

"tak usah bicara yang tak berguna sai" sahut shikamaru

"hei sasuke ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya naruto khawatir karena sasuke diam saja.

"jangan bilang kalauuu…."

"penyakit lambung mu kambuh karena kita sudah telat 3 jam untuk makan siang" sahut shikamaru

"I'm oke" jawab sasuke dingin

"jangan sok kuat sasuke, kau ingat waktu SMP. Sewaktu kita di hukum oleh Iruka sensei karena mengganggu sakura dkk kita telat 1 jam untuk makan siang dan besoknya kau langsung sakit. Bagaimana dengan sekarang kita sudah telat 3 jam, sasuke ku mohon jangan matiiiii" ucap naruto dramatis

Sasuke memiliki penyakit lambung akut, dia tidak boleh telat makan jika telat maka penyakitnya akan kambuh seperti halnya saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, tubuhnya lemas dan wajahnya tampak pucat.

"apa karena tidak makan selama 3 jam sasuke akan mati ?" Tanya sai polos

"hentikan sai, kau sangat bodoh ketika sedang lapar" ucap naruto

"kau lebih bodoh jika sudah makan atau pun kelaparan naruto, tetap bodoh"jawab sai

"hentikan omongan tak berguna kalian, sasuke apa kau yakin kuat?" Tanya neji memastikan terlihat raut wajah khawatir

Yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk

"ayolah berpikir agar kita bisa lolos dari kursi sialan ini tanpa harus melepas celana seragam ini" ucap naruto frustasi

.

.

* * *

 **Di koridor sekolah**

"haaah akhirnya tugas kelompok bahasa inggris kita sudah selesai benar-benar legaa" ucap tenten sambil menggeliat

"tak terasa kita menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam di perpustakaan" sahut temari

"a-aku sangat senang karena bi-sa lama-lama di sana" ujar hinata

"perpustakaan memang rumah kedua bagimu hinata" dengus ino

Ternyata sakura dkk tidak langsung pulang, mereka pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bahasa inggris yang di berikan kurenai sensei. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai parkiran, gadis-gadis itu menghampiri mobilnya masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba hinata menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa hinata ?" Tanya sakura bingung

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan sakura. Sakura dan yang lainnya melihat arah pandang hinata. Ternyata hinata melihat 5 motor sport yang masih terparkir dengan rapi disana itu tandanya kelima alien itu belum pulang dan masih terjebak oleh jebakan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"me-mereka belum makan siang bukan?" ucap hinata entah pada siapa

Tiba-tiba sakura teringat sesuatu

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ah akhirnya kau masuk juga teme, kau sangat payah"_

" _hn"_

" _ku pikir kau seorang pria sejati, tapi nyatanya kemarin lusa gara-gara kita di hukum ebisu sensei dan kita telat 1 jam untuk makan siang penyakit lambungmu langsung kambuh dan esoknya kau langsung tidak masuk sekolah hahaha memalukan sasuke "_

" _berhenti biacara dobe, atau ku robek mulutmu"_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"ayo kita hampiri mereka" ajak sakura pada keempat sahabatnya.

Mereka berempat saling pandang dan akhirnya menyusul sakura menuju kelas 3-A

.

 _SREKK…_

Sakura membuka pintu dengan cukup keras membuat kelima pria itu menoleh. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari 10 remaja itu. Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka dan tepat berdiri di samping meja sasuke. Sasuke memandang sakura dengan ekspresi dingin begitu juga dengan para sahabatnya tapi tidak dengan naruto, si bodoh itu memperlihatkan ekspresi bodoh dan seolah berkata _"tolong kami sakura chan"_ .Kemudian sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan langsung menyimpan benda itu di atas meja sasuke. Namun sasuke tidak mengerti maksud sakura, dia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya _"apa ini?"_

"aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai pembunuh karena membiarakan seorang uchiha kelaparan selama 3 jam apalagi dia mempunyai riwayat penyakit lambung akut" ucap sakura

"hn, kau menghawatirkan aku haruno?"

Ternyata sakura memberikan kotak bentonya yang di bungkus kain berwarna pink pada sasuke.

"untuk apa aku harus menghawatirkanmu ? bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan alasanku" jawab sakura ketus

"apa kau berniat meracuniku dengan bento ini?"

"urusai uchiha, harusnya bento ini aku makan tadi tapi karena temari mentraktirku makan hari ini jadi aku tidak sempat memakannya. Jika memang kau tak mau makan aku tidak akan memaksa tapi jika penyakitmu kumat aku tidak mau jadi pihak yang di salahkan" ucap sakura panjang lebar

"baiklah aku terima"

"er-rrr sakura chan, apa hanya teme saja yang di beri bento ? aku dan yang lainnya juga lapar"

"gomen naruto, aku hanya punya satu bento. Tapi jika aku hanya memberi roti pada kalian, apa itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut kalian untuk sementara ?" Tanya sakura

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore dan kantin sudah tutup jadi mereka tidak bisa membeli makanan di kantin untuk sasuke dkk.

"tak masalah" sahut shikamaru, sepertinya shikamaru juga sangat kelaparan

"sakura, memangnya kau punya roti sebanyak itu ?" tanya ino

"bukan aku yang akan memberikannya pada mereka ino, lagi pula aku tidak punya roti" jawab sakura enteng

Mendadak perasaan temari menjadi tidak enak dan sepertinya dia tau apa yang di maksud oleh sakura

"ti-tidak akan aku berikan, aku sudah membelinya susah payah berdesakan di kantin tadi sakura. Kau tega sekali" sahut temari sambil melindungi tasnya

"ayolah temari kenapa kau selalu menjadi kekanakan jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan ? apa kau mau tanggung jawab jika salah satu dari mereka mati karena kelaparan?" Tanya sakura lagi

Temari hanya menggeleng

"cih.. ternyata bukan hanya galak tapi kau juga doyan makan eh?" sahut shikamaru

"diam pemalas!" jawab temari ketus

"aku berjanji, besok aku akan membelikan roti melon di cherry's bakery 2 kali lipat dari milikmu saat ini" ucap sakura

"2 kali lipat ? benarkah ?"

"aaa.."

"baiklah"

Temari mengeluarkan 5 bungkus roti melon yang dibelinya tadi di kantin pada saat jam istirahat dan memberikannya pada shikmaru,naruto,sai dan neji.

"arigatou sakura chan…"

"hei kenapa kau berterimakasih pada sakura ? bukankah aku yang memberikan roti itu padamu?"

"ah-ya arigatou temari. Arigatou juga untuk ino, tenten dan hinata chan hehe"

"sebaiknya cepat kalian makan, apa kalian sebodoh itu jika sedang kelaparan bahkan kalian tidak bisa lolos dari jebakan yang kalian buat sendiri ? gunakan otak cerdasmu uchiha, manfaatkan suruhan salah satu sahabatmu" ucap sakura

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sakura dkk pun beranjak pergi

"ah satu lagi aku sampai lupa, ini untukmu uchiha. Kebetulan aku memang selalu membawanya"

Sakura memberikan obat lambung kepada sasuke. Kemudian kelima gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

"ahh lumayan juga bisa mengurangi rasa laparku" ucap naruto

"neji…" panggil sasuke

"ada apa ?"

"telepon salah seorang bawahanmu untuk membawakan 5 buah celana dan suruh cepat dia kesini"

"woaaaaa kenapa sejak tadi tak terpikirkan oleh kita semua " ucap naruto takjub

"karena kita bodoh jika sedang lapar" jawab sai tersenyum palsu

Akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya dan setengah jam kemudian orang suruhan neji datang membawa 5 buah celana seragam dan mereka bisa lolos dari jebakan yang mereka buat sendiri.

" _ck dasar dia itu…" inner seseorang_

* * *

 _._

 _._

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"maaf teme aku lupa untuk memberitahukannya padamu" ucap naruto menyesal

"hn"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sasuke?" Tanya neji

"entahlah"

"perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan hoaaaaaam…"

Kini sasuke dkk sedang ada di rumah naruto, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu dan mereka semua memutuskan berkumpul di rumah naruto untuk bermain PS. Tapi karena naruto selalu kalah dalam permainan ini, akhirnya permainan itu pun berakhir secara paksa oleh naruto karena tidak terima dengan semua kekalahannya dan para pria itu lebih memilih bersantai sambil mengobrol. Sai sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya namun tetap bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka, shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di ranjang king size naruto, neji sedang memainkan ponselnya, naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang king sizenya dan sasuke sedang berdiri di balkon kamar naruto.

"siapa itu uzumaki Karin?" Tanya sai polos

"kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini sai? Mendokuseii.."

"mungkin karena terlalu sering bersama naruto aku jadi tertular bodohnya" jawab sai dengan senyum palsunya

"apa kau bilang sai ? aku bodoh ? kau minta aku hajar?" ucap naruto sebal

"diam dobe, kau memang bodoh" jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai

"kenapa kau tidak pernah membelaku teme" ucap naruto sok dramatis

"jadi apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan siapa itu Uzumaki Karin ?" Tanya sai lagi

"dia sepupu ku sai ." ucap naruto

"dia sepupumu, lalu kenapa tampaknya kau yang sangat risau sasuke ?"

"kau terlalu sibuk dengan lukisanmu, jadi kau kurang memperhatikan sekitarmu sai" ujar neji

"ah, apa kau ingat si gadis berambut merah panjang yang sewaktu kecil selalu menempel pada sasuke ?" Tanya naruto

"karena terlalu banyak gadis yang selalu menempel dan mengejar-ngejar sasuke jadi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" ucap sai polos

"cih…" sasuke mendecih tak suka

"ohh apa kau ingat pada gadis yang dulu menghancurkan lukisan ladang bunga mataharimu?" Tanya naruto lagi

"tentu saja aku ingat, si gadis kacamata bodoh yang seenak jidatnya merusak karya terbaiku saat itu" ucap sai sebal

"yeah dial ah uzumaki Karin" ucap shikamaru

"ah aku sedikit mengingat tentang keonaran yang di buatnya sewaktu kita masih SMP" sahut neji

"dia sangat merepotkan" dengus shikamaru

"jadi kau masih belum bisa melupakannya sasuke ?" Tanya neji

Sasuke tak bergeming, sorot matanya tak dapat di artikan. Semua sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"haah..jujur saja aku lebih memilih untuk menghadapi sakura dkk dari pada harus menghadapi uzumaki Karin sepupuku" ucap naruto yang cukup mengejutkan bagi sahabatnya

Hei kau harus ingat naruto dia adalah sepupumu, harusnya kau membelanya bukan ?

"bagaimana… jika hari ini kita pergi keluar" ucap sasuke tiba-tiba membelakangi para sahabatnya (inget ya sasuke kun nya lagi berdiri di balkon kamar naruto)

"kau mengajak kami keluar hari ini?" Tanya neji memastikan

"hn"

"woaaa ada angin apa teme tak biasanya kau mengajak kami duluan untuk keluar, apa ketika di jalan tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" ledek naruto

"aku.. butuh hiburan untuk saat ini" jawab sasuke asal

"apa-apaan dengan pernyataan mu itu sasuke" dengus neji geli

"mendokusei..padahal aku baru saja ingin tidur sasuke hoaaam…"

"memangnya kau mau mengajak kami kemana ?" Tanya sai

"mall"

"HEH?!"

* * *

.

.

 _TEETT…TEETTTTTT_

Terbukalah sebuah gerbang mewah dengan aksen tradisional yang sangat cantik dan muncul seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo dan bermata lavender, berlari kecil menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu di luar dengan sebuah mobil.

"a-apa aku lama ?" Tanya hinata

"tentu saja tidak hinataa" jawab tenten semangat

"jadi kita akan kemana hari ini?" Tanya temari

"tentu saja mall, kau tau hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran. Kyaaaa aku sudah tidak sabar" teriak ino semangat

"cih.. kami pergi bukan untuk menemanimu bodoh" dengus temari

"sudah-sudah, baiklah kita bisa ke mall. Hmm mungkin kita bisa saja karaoke, nonton film, belanja dan makan bersama" ide sakura

"a-aku setuju dengan sakura chan"

"yoooosh ayo kita berangkaaat!" teriak tenten bersemangat dan mengarahkan tinju nya ke udara.

Kelima gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil alphard berwarna putih milik tenten. Tenten di kursi kemudi, di samping kursi kemudi tenten ada sakura serta di kursi belakang ada ino, hinata dan temari. Para gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa di balkon tetangga samping rumah hinata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

.

.

 **Di mall**

Kelima gadis itu benar-benar memanfaatkan libur hari minggu ini, lihat saja semua barang bawaan mereka, masing-masing dari mereka membawa lebih dari 2 tas belanja. Dasar wanita ckck

Mereka berkaraoke, lalu menonton film drama romantic yang membuat nona Yamanaka menangis histeris, belanja pakaian, sepatu, alat make up dan segala hal yang mencuri perhatian mereka. Sudah seharian berjalan di mall tampaknya membuat kelima gadis itu kelelahan dan mereka sampai melupakan makan siangnya.

"astaga lihat, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam" teriak tenten histeris

"kita melupakan makan siang! Oww pantas saja sekarang perutku terasa sangat lapar" ucap temari panik

"salahkan si pirang ini yang terlalu lama memlilih baju" ujar sakura sebal

"gomen, habis tadi aku bingung sekali mau memilih gaun ungu atau gaun kuning forehead hehehe" jawab ino dengan cengirannya

"dan akhirnya kau membeli kedua gaun itu pig, menyebalkan" dengus sakura

"su-sudahlah, lebih baik se-karang kita mencari tempat makan" lerai hinata

"bagaimana jika disana" tunjuk temari pada sebuah restoran yang bernama "Lucky Restaurant"

"kurasa tidak buruk, aku sudah sangat lelah, lapar dan ingin duduk" jawab tenten lemas

Akhirnya kelima gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam restoran dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh pelayan restoran. Mereka memilih tempat di paling ujung yang view nya sangat cantik. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemadangan malam kota konoha dan lampu-lampu indah yang menghiasi jalan serta bangunan-bangunan tinggi.

"jadi nona-nona ini mau pesan apa ?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria yang bername tag "Shiranu Genma"

"hmm.. aku mau makan ramen minumnya ocha dingin, kalian ?" tanya tenten

"samakan saja" jawab sakura

"a-aku juga" sahut hinata

"aa.." ujar temari

Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"baiklah 5 ramen dan 5 ocha dingin untuk meja nomor 20, tunggu 30 menit nona-nona. Di mohon sabar menunggu"ucap pelayan itu ramah dan segera meninggalkan para gadis

Ketika si pelayan Genma hendak mencapai dapur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Genma pun berbalik

"ah, ada apa tuan ? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya genma sopan

"aa.. jadi begini….."

Terjadilah percakapan kecil antara mereka berdua, dan setelah itu genma segera masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membuat pesanannya dan si pria segera pergi ke tempat asalnya.

..

 **30 menit kemudian**

"nah ini dia pesanan kalian nona-nona, 5 ramen dan 5 ocha. Silahkan menikmatii" ucap genma ramah sambil membungkukan tubuhnya

"a-arigatou" jawab hinata tak kalah ramah

"woaaaa lihat ramen ini sepertinya sangat lezaaaaat" sahut tenten antusias

"benar, aku sudah sangat lapar" sambung temari tak kalah antusias

"itadakimasu.." ucap kelima gadis itu bersamaan.

Mereka berlima tampak semangat ketika menyumpit ramen itu, ramen pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mutut mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"HUEKKKKKKKK…." Spontan mereka kompak

"kenapa rasanya sangat buruk!" umpat sakura sambil mengelap bibirnya

"pu-punya ku sangat pedaaaas" ujar hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan segara meminum ocha nya dengan terburu

"cuih.. punya ku sangat pahit" ucap temari sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu

"ramen ku terasa sangat asaaam, ahh nafsu makan ku tiba-tiba saja hilaaaang " sambung tenten frustasi

"ramen miliku sangat asiin, iuhhhh" ucap ino sambil menjauhkan ramennya

"apa si pelayan itu sangat bodoh sehingga pesanan kita menjadi seperti ini ?" ucap sakura kesal

"hei pelayan!" teriak temari memanggil pelayan genma yang sedang mencatat pesanan pengunjung lain

Tak butuh waktu lama pelayan genma pun datang

"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi nona ? anda kekurangan sesuatu ? atau mau pesan menu lain ?" Tanya genma masih dengan senyumnya

"kau ini ingin membunuh kami dengan ramen ini hah?" bentak temari tak suka

"ma-maf maksud nona apa ?" Tanya pelayan itu takut-takut

Suara temari membuat seluruh pengunjung di restoran tersebut menatapnya.

"ramen yang kau berikan pada kami rasanya sangat tidak wajar, ada yang pahit,asam,asin dan pedas. Apa telinga mu tuli dan tidak mencatat pesanan kami dengan baik?" ucap temari

"eh, bukankah nona-nona sendiri yang memintanya begitu?" jawab genma hati-hati

"kami ? oh yang benar saja tuan pelayan, kapan kami melakukan hal itu. Mengganti rasa ramen kami dengan rasa yang sangat membunuh itu" sahut tenten

"bukan kalian, tapi tadi ada teman kalian yang menyusulku ke dapur dan mengatakan bahwa ramen kalian harus di tambah bumbu ekstra"

"teman ? sejak tadi tak ada satupun dari kami yang beranjak dari sini" sakura membuka suara

"teman pria kalian" ucap genma lagi

"teman pria?" ucap kelima gadis kompak

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ketika si pelayan Genma hendak mencapai dapur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Genma pun berbalik_

" _ah, ada apa tuan ? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya genma sopan_

" _aa.. jadi begini aku adalah teman para gadis di meja no 20 tadi mereka meminta tolong padaku karena tadi mereka lupa untuk memberitahukannya pada mu katanya mereka berlima ingin tambahan bumbu ekstra di ramen nya" ujar pria pirang_

" _bumbu ekstra ? maksud anda?" Tanya genma bingung_

" _yeah.. teman-teman gadis ku itu sangat unik jadi pesanan mereka pasti juga unik. Dengarkan baik-baik pesanan mereka, jadi satu ramen pahit, satu ramen asin, satu ramen asam, satu ramen pedas dan terakhir satu ramen kombinasi antara pahit,asin,asam dan pedas" ujar pria pirang dengan cengirannya_

" _kau yakin tuan ?" Tanya genma_

" _tentu saja, jangan kecewakan mereka" ujar pria pirang_

" _aa baiklah, kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritas kami" ucap genma_

" _nah kau bisa kembali ke dapur"_

" _permisi tuan" ucap genma_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Di meja no 25**

"lihat-lihat mereka sangat kesal hahahaha" ucap naruto semangat

"mereka tampak bodoh" dengus sai

"ide mu cukup baik sasuke" puji neji

"hn"

"memangnya si bodoh ini yang selalu gagal dalam rencananya" celetuk sai melirik naruto

"urusai.. tapi ini semua juga berjalan berkat aku, karena aku bisa meyakinkan si pelayan bodoh itu untuk menuruti pesananku hahahaha" ujar naruto bangga

Ohh rupanya sasuke dkk pergi menyusul para gadis ke mall, jadi sasuke ingin pergi ke mall untuk mengerjai mereka eh ? jadi begini maksud dari kata " aku butuh hiburan saat ini". Ckck dasar tuan tampan kita ini.

Tapi tampak nya para gadis tidak menyadari kehadiran kelima pria itu. Padahal letak meja mereka dan meja para pria tidak terlalu jauh hanya terhalang oleh 4 meja yang baru terisi 2 meja.

.

.

 **Di meja 20**

"demi tuhaaan, tak ada yang menyuruh siapapun untuk menambahkan pesanan yang akan membunuh kami" ucap ino kesal

"pria pirang dengan cengiran aneh ?" Tanya sakura pada genma

"benar nona" jawab genma

Genma pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kepalanya bergerak-gerak guna mencari biang keladi dari semua ini.

"ah itu dia nona, pria yang menghampiriku tadi" ucap genma sambil menunjuk sekumpulan pria yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka

"sudah kuduga" geram sakura

"jadi mereka tau jika kita ada disini?" Tanya temari entah pada siapa

"se-sepertinya tadi mereka melihat kita, ke-tika kita me-ngobrol di depan ru-mah ku dan tau rencana ki-ta hari ini. Karena ta-di neji nii mampir ke rumah dan me-ngatakan akan ber-kumpul di rumah naruto kun" ucap hinata takut-takut

Sekumpulan pria itu sadar jika saat ini mereka di perhatikan oleh kelima gadis dan si pelayan. Para pria hanya memberikan seingai menyebalkan. Kemudian sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan acungan jempol pada mereka dan acungan jempol itu di balik ke bawah (tanda cemen, author bingung deskripsiinnya gimana hehe), sambil mengatakan "your lose!"

"sial" geram sakura

"ah nona begini saja, karena ini keteledoranku bagaimana jika pesanan nona-nona ini aku ganti dan nona-nona tak perlu membayarnya. Sebagai permintaan maafku" ujar genma merasa bersalah

Kelima gadis itu berpandangan seolah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"tak perlu, ini bukan salahmu. Kami akan tetap memakan ramen ini" ucap sakura

"ta-tapi nona, rasa ramen itu sungguh buruk. Aku harus bertanggung jawab" jawab genma lagi

"jangan merasa bersalah, sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Intinya kami akan tetap memakan ramen ini dan kami akan membayarnya" sahut temari

"benar, lagipula kami sudah sangat kelaparan dan tak mungkin memesan lagi karena itu pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama" ujar tenten

"ba-baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf dan terimakasih saya karena tidak membesarkan masalah ini biarkan saya memberikan nona-nona ini hadiah" ucap genma sopan

"hadiah ? apa itu ?" Tanya ino antusias

"saya akan memberikan dessert (makanan pencuci mulut) terbaik di restoran kami kepada nona-nona, kalian tak perlu membayar karena ini sebuah hadiah dariku" ujar genma

"aaa baiklah,kurasa kami tidak akan bisa menolak hadiah mu" ujar sakura riang

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan segera ke dapur untuk membuatu dessert buatan tangan saya sendiri. Tak akan lama. Permisi" pamit genma

Sepeninggalan genma, mereka saling bertatapan lagi

"jadi.. kita benar-benar harus menghabiskan ini ?" Tanya ino

"terserah aku saja pig, jika kau ingin mati kelaparan" jawab sakura

"uhh tapi ramen ku sangat asin, bisa-bisa aku kena darah tinggi ahh kepalaku pasti pusing setelah inii" ucap ino dramatis sambil memegang keningnya

"ra-ramen miliku sangat pe-pedas, mungkin be-besok pagi aku akan bo-lak balik ke-toilet" cicit hinata

"ramen ku sangat asam, ku jamin asam lambungku akan naik" sahut tenten

"dan miliku sangat pahit, bisa-bisa lidahku mati rasa karena ramen pahit sialan ini. Awas kalian para alien kami akan membalas" ujar temari kesal

"eh ngomong-ngomong kau belum mengatakan bagaimana ramen mu sakura" sahut tenten

"ramen ku.. sangat buruk, lebih buruk dari kalian" ucap sakura pasrah

"eh rasanya bagaimana memang ?" Tanya ino penasaran

"kombinasi, mungkin?" jawab sakura asal

"ko-kombinasi ?" Tanya hinata

"yeah, perpaduan dari semua rasa ramen milik kalian. Asin,pedas,asam, pahit. Keren bukan ? si uchiha itu niat sekali membunuhku" ucap sakura

"kami turut berduka sakuraa" ucap ino dramatis

Mau tak mau mereka harus menghabiskan ramen itu, karena mereka tak mungkin menyalahkan genma yang sama sekali tidak bersalah di sini, mereka juga sudah sangat lapar dan akan lama jika mau memesan lagi. Mereka juga tidak tega jika semua ramen itu di buang.

* * *

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, kelima gadis itu sudah ada di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang. Tak ada suara, suasana hening. Sepertinya mereka sudah sangat lelah untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan memecah keheningan. Karena di jalan utama konoha pasti sangat macet dan mungkin mereka baru akan sampai rumah larut malam, maka tenten memilih jalan pintas untuk pulang. Jalan pintas yang di lalui tenten cukup gelap, penerangan sangat minim, banyak pohon besar dan jalannya sangat sepi. Selama mereka melewati jalan ini, belum ada satupun kendaraan yang mereka lihat melewati jalan ini.

"ke-kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa suasana menjadi horror" celetuk ino

"be-benar jalanan ini sangat me-nyeramkan" sahut hinata

"jika kita melewati jalan utama konoha, pasti sangat macet apalagi malam hari begini dan kita akan sampai ke rumah larut malam" jawab tenten

"yang terpenting kita bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat" sahut temari

 _Dret.. dret.. dret_

"a-apa yang terjadi tenten chan?" Tanya hinata panik

"entahlah, akan aku cek" ucap tenten sambil keluar dari mobil

Ternyata mobil tenten berhenti di tengah jalan alias mogok di jalanan yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

Tenten membuka kap depan mobilnya dan keluarlah asap yang mengepul dari dalam mesin

"uh,uhuk uhuk.."

Keempat sahabatnya pun segera menyusul tenten keluar mobil

"bagaimana ?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mesin mobil" jawab tenten dengan wajah cemas

"la-lalu kita bagaimanaaa?" Tanya ino dengan wajah berkaca-kaca

"telepon orang rumah saja, suruh mereka jemput" ujar temari

"ah, kaasan dan tousan tak mengangkat teleponku" sahut sakura yang masih mencoba untuk menghubungi orang tuanya

"kaasan dan tousan ku sedang tak di rumah" jawab ino sedih

"baterai handphone ku habis dan aku tak mengingat satupun nomor keluarga ku. Haaah.. " desah temari

"hinata ?" Tanya sakura

"a-ano ayah dan hanabi chan sedang ada ja-muan makan malam de-ngan kolega dan seluruh staff di rumah se-dang di liburkan ka-rena hari i-ni hari minggu" jawab hinata sedih

"bagaimana dengan neji ?" sahut tenten

"ah be-benar aku coba telepon neji nii" ucap hinata sambil mencoba menghubungi neji

 _Tuut…tut…. Tut…..tut…_

"tidak di angkat" jawab hinata dengan ekspresi ingin menangis

"astaga hari ini kita sangat sial" erang temari

"kuso" umpat sakura

.

 _AUUUUU…. GUK GUK AUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Hening

Semuanya terdiam, tak bergerak dari posisinya. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"ka-kalian dengar ?" bisik ino

"a-aku dengar sangat jelas pig" jawab sakura dengan nada bergetar

"ce-cepat masuk mobil!" teriak tenten

Dan saat itu juga kelima gadis itu segera masuk ke mobil dengan sangat terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat horror karena suara lolongan anjing yang entah dari mana.

"ba-bagaimana ini hiks" hinata terisak

"te-tenanglah hinata" ino mencoba menenangkan hinata yang padahal dia sendiri pun sangat takut

Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan lagi-lagi suara anjing yang entah dari mana itu kembali terdengar

 _GUK..GUK AUUUUUUUUUU_

"astagaa aku belum ingin matii bagaimana iniiiii huaaaa" ino akhirnya menangis histeris

"tenanglah pig, aku masih mencoba hubungi kaasan dan tousan" sakura mencoba bersikap tenang tapi tetap saja wajah ketakutan sangat kentara di wajahnya

"tenten coba berpikrilah!"desak temari

"aku buntu, sakura yang cerdas saja tak tau harus berbuat apa bagaimana dengan akuuu" ujar tenten sedih dan tiba-tiba matanya membeliak ketika menatap sakura

"sa-sakura" panggil tenten

"ada apa ? aku sedang sibuk menghubungi orang tua ku, berdoa saja semoga mereka mengangkat teleponnya" ucap sakura kesal yang masih sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya

"sa-sakuraaa…"panggil tenten lagi dengan suara bergetar

"diamlah tenten jangan bikin suasana makin tegang!" bentak sakura sambil menatap tenten tak senang

"i-ituuu…."

"kau mau bilang apa ?"

"di-di samping kiri muuuuuuuuuuuuu…huaaaaaaaaaa"teriak tenten histeris

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnnya dari tenten dan melihat ke arah samping kirinya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"teriak sakura tak kalah histeris

Yeah ada sesosok makhluk berbaju putih dan berambut panjang terurai ke depan berdiri di luar mobil tenten sebelah kiri samping sakura.

"kyaaaa sadako ada sadakoooo, _kami sama_ tolong kamiiiiii huaaaaa" ino menangis sangat histeris

"huhuhu bagaimana ini" hinata semakin terisak

"tenten di depan!" teriak temari sambil menunjuk ke depan mobil tenten

Dan tampaklah 2 sosok makhluk berbaju putih yang penampilannya tak beda jauh dengan sosok di samping sakura.

"astagaa ya tuhaaaaaan tolong kamiiiii"teriak tenten makin menggila

"ke-kenapa makin banyak saja, aku.. aku… huaaaaaaaaaaaa" akhirnya tangis temari pun pecah

"de-dengarkan aku, lebih baik kita lari dari mobil ini" ucap sakura yang tak bisa berpikir jernih

"kau gila ? bisa saja mereka mengejar kita sakura" ucap tenten tak setuju

"tak ada cara lagi, kau lihat mereka bertiga" lanjut sakura sambil menunjuk ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang menangis dan ketakutan histeris karena melihat para makhluk halus dari arah depan mobil tenten semakin mendekat

"mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti jika para makhluk itu masih disini, mereka yang pergi atau kita yang pergi!" teriak sakura

"o-oke kau ada benarnya"

"guys lihat aku, kalian harus tenang. Kita akan pergi dari sini dan kita pasti selamat. Kita harus pergi dari mobil ini pada hitungan ketiga, lari sekuat tenaga kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa. Mengerti ?" ucap sakura meyakinkan pada ketiga sahabatnya yang masih terisak

Bukannya sakura tidak takut atau apa, sebenarnya dia sangat takut dan ingin menangis seperti ketiga sahabtnya. Tapi tangisan tidak akan bisa mengubah keadaan jika tak ada suatu tindakan apapun.

"dengarkan aba-abaku" ucap sakura dengan suara bergetar

"sa-satu..du-a….TIGA!"

Dan saat itu juga kelima gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dengan sangat cepat dan sekuat tenaga, terlebih di sisi sakura masih ada sosok makhluk itu dan sakura harus mendorong pintu mobil dengan lebih kuat.

 _BRUKKK.._

Sosok itu pun jatuh

"cih rasakan!" umpat sakura dan berlari mengejar para sahabatnya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu sampai akhirnya sakura berhasil menyamai langkah mereka. Sakura menengok kebelakang guna mengecek apakah para sosok itu mengejarnya, ternyata tidak sosok itu berhenti tepat di belakang mobil tenten. Sakura tersenyum lega

"kyaaaaaaa ada sadako lagi" teriak ino yang membuat sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan

Seketika itu juga kelima gadis langsung menghentikan larinya. Di depan sana terdapat 2 sosok makhluk halus lagi dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Jadi total makhluk itu ada 5.

"hah.. bagaimana ini hah.. sakura ?" Tanya tenten dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah

"hiks aku takut" isak hinata yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung tenten

"forehead kita tak akan mati sekarang bukaaan hiks hiks?" isak ino sambil memegang ujung baju sakura dengan tangan gemetar

"huaaaaa lihat hantu yang di belakang mendekaaaaaaat" teriak temari menggila

Kelima gadis itu benar-benar sudah kelimpungan, buntu, putus asa, jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan, adrenalin mereka sangat terpacu, keringat dingin, tubuh bergetar dan lemas, wajah pucat entahlah bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan mereka saat ini. Mereka benar-benar kacau.

"sa-sakura a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" suara tenten bergetar

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya pada tenten dan dia sangat terkejut. Tenten menangis, si gadis tomboy itu menangis

"te-tenten.. " lirih sakura

Keempat sahabatnya menangis ketakutan, dan sakura lah yang masih bertahan untuk tidak menangis di depan keempat sahabatnya di saat seperti ini. Dia harus melindungi sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana caranya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir, rasa takut yang tinggi membuat semua yang ada di kepalanya entah hilang kemana. Nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Dan kelima sosok itu sudah semakin dekat saja, sosok berbaju putih dan berambut panjang itu berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

" _aku..aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi"_ inner sakura menyerah

 _BRUKK.._

Tubuh ino ambruk ke tanah, tubuh ino benar-benar sudah lemas. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Di susul hinata yang juga ambruk di samping ino, tenten dan temari berjongkok mencoba menenangkan mereka. Yah walaupun tenten dan temari juga menangis, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa mengendalikan diri

"sakura, lakukan sesuatu" rengek ino menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sakura yang masih berdiri mematung

Ino memanggil sakura tanpa nama panggilan kesayangannya "forehead"? itu tandanya saat ini ino sedang serius. Ckck

"para sadako itu semakin dekat. Kita tamaaat" isak temari

jarak antara makhluk itu dengan para gadis sekitar 3 meter.

"huhuhu aku belum memiliki pacar, aku ingin menikah dengan pria tampan dan kaya serta punya anak-anak yang sangat lucu tapi kenapa aku harus mati tragis seperti iniiii di tangan para sadakooo huaaaaaaa" racau ino

"ma-maafkan aku kaasan tousan karena sering membantahmuuuuu, maaf kan aku Karena sering merusak jendela tetangga dengan bola basket kuu. Jaga bola basket kesayangan ku dengan baik. Aishiteruuu huaaaa" teriak tenten histeris

"garaaa kankurouuu kalian boleh memakan semua sereal yang aku sembunyikan di kolong ranjangkuuu hiks hiks huhuhu" ucap temari yang masih terisak

"a-aku ingin tetap hidup hiks hiks karena hari ini aku baru sa-ja mem-beli novel baru dan be-lum sempat mem-bacanya hiks aku sa-ngat penasaran de-ngan ceritanya hiks hiks" racau hinata dengan isakannya

"heh?" sakura hanya bisa melongo dengan penuturan bodoh para sahabatnya ini

"HAAA….HAAAA…HAAA…."

Suara makhluk itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding, sakura sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura akhirnya ambruk diantara ino dan hinata dengan wajah yang benar-benar pasrah. Sakura merangkullkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh ino dan hinata, diikuti tenten dan temari yang ada di posisi paling pinggir. Posisi yang saling melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka berpelukan erat.

"maafkan aku maafkan aku selama ini banyak salah hiks hiks"

"aku senang bisa bertemu kalian hiks huhuhu"

"a-aku menyayangi ka-lian hiks"

"hiks aku tak akan melupakan kalian"

"hiks hiks aku senang kita hanya bisa di pisahkan oleh maut yang saat ini akan segera menjemput kita huhuhu"

"kita pasti masuk surga hiks"

"karena kita anak baik huhuhu"

"dan maafkan kami para alien, kami harus pergi saat ini hiks hiks.."

"hidup kalian akan tenang tanpa kami hiks.."

"hiks jangan merindukan kami.."

"ma-maafkan kami juga hiks hiks.."

"lupakan semua dendam kalian agar kami bisa tenang di surga huhuhu"

Racau kelima gadis itu minus sakura. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir para sahabatnya. Mereka kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah tertunduk kebawah dan isakan-isangan tangis itu berdengung dengan keras di telinga sakura.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, kenapa para makhluk itu lama sekali dan belum menjangkau mereka?

* * *

.

.

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"maafkan aku maafkan aku selama ini banyak salah hiks hiks"

"aku senang bisa bertemu kalian hiks huhuhu"

"a-aku menyayangi ka-lian hiks"

"hiks aku tak akan melupakan kalian"

"hiks hiks aku senang kita hanya bisa di pisahkan oleh maut yang saat ini akan segera menjemput kita huhuhu"

"kita pasti masuk surga hiks"

"karena kita anak baik huhuhu"

"dan maafkan kami para alien, kami harus pergi saat ini hiks hiks.."

"hidup kalian akan tenang tanpa kami hiks.."

"hiks jangan merindukan kami.."

"ma-maafkan kami juga hiks hiks.."

"lupakan semua dendam kalian agar kami bisa tenang di surga huhuhu"

Racau kelima gadis itu minus sakura. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir para sahabatnya. Mereka kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah tertunduk kebawah dan isakan-isangan tangis itu berdengung dengan keras di telinga sakura.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, kenapa para makhluk itu lama sekali dan belum menjangkau mereka.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sakura sangat kenal suara itu dan segera menegakan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia

"KALIAN!" teriak sakura tak suka dan segera berdiri

Rupanya itu adalah ulah sasuke dkk, lihat mereka sudah melepas property bodoh hantu sadako itu dan menjingjingnya di tangan masing-masing dan wajah mereka tampak sangat puas

"HAHAHAHAH KALIAN BODOH!" tawa sai tak tahan sambil menutupi mulutnya

"KONYOL SEKALI KALIAN, SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa neji sambil memegangi perutnya

"cih tangisan dan teriakan kalian benar-benar sangat merepotkan" dengus shikamaru geli

"your lose haruno" ucap sasuke menyeringai

Sakura menatap dengan pandangan tak suka

"hei para gadis bodoh hentikan tangisan dan racauan tak berguna kalian itu!" teriak sakura mencoba menyadarkan keempat sahabatnya yang masih saja menangis dengan racauan bodohnya itu.

"lihatlah ke depan kita sedang di bodohi!" lanjut sakura

Ketika mendengar kata di bodohi, keempat gadis itu berhenti terisak dan saling pandang, selanjutanya pandangan mereka beralih ke depan. Terihat ekspresi sangat terkejut dari mereka berempat dan segera bangun dari duduknya.

"ja-jadi ini ulah kalian!" tamari menyalang marah

"ternyata gadis galak juga bisa menangis eh" dengsu shikamari

"tontonan yang sangat menarik" ucap sasuke sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan medekati para gadis, diikuti keempat sahabatnya

"kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" sahut ino kesal dan membersihkan jejak-jejak air matanya

"keterlaluan kau bilang ? kurasa ini setimpal dengan ulah kalian kemarin" jawab sai

"ulah kami ? kalian gila! Bukankah itu ulah kalian sendiri!" balas temari

"kalian hampir saja membunh kami, benar-benar tidak lucu!" tenten kesal

"bahkan gadis jadi-jadian pun menangis, sungguh menakjubkan ide mu sasuke" ujar neji puas

"ah tapi sakura chan tidak menangis, dia curang dan kau terlalu keras mendorong pintu mobilnya sakura chan sampai saat ini bokong ku masih terasa sakit !" sahut naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya

"curang darimananya bodoh ? jadi itu idemu uchiha ?" Tanya sakura tak suka

"hn"

"ah sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin melihat haruno menangis" lanjut sasuke sok dramatis

"urusai uchiha" geram sakura

"daan kalian juga yang membuat mobilku mogook ?" teriak tenten

"aa.." jawab neji singkat

"haah… malam ini aku benar-benar puas mengerjai kalian, aku pasti mimpi indah" sahut sai sambil tersenyum

"kalian harus lihat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan kalian tadi, sangat lucu hahahha" ledek naruto

"kauu…."ucapan temari terpotong

"su-dahlah, tak u-sah di perpanjang. Lihat sudah jam 11 malam le-bih baik kita pu-lang, orang tua kita pa-sti khawatir" potong hinata masih dengan sesegukan

"kau benar hinata, hei para alien bodoh urusan kita belum selesai" ucap temari ketus

.

Kelima gadis itu pun berjalan menuju mobil tenten, tapi belum sampai 5 langkah mereka berlima berhenti. Membuat kelima pria itu bingung

"apa kita bodoh ?" Tanya sakura

"sangat bodoh lebih tepatnya" jawab ino lesu

"bagaimana caranya kita pulang ?" Tanya teten

"entahlah"

Ternyata mereka lupa bahwa mobil tenten mogok dan mereka tak bisa pulang dengan mobil tenten.

"a-ku punya ide, ta-pi tampaknya kalian tidak akan se-tuju" ujar hinata

"katakana saja hinata" sahut sakura lesu

"ki-kita menebeng saja pada mereka" cicit hinata

"kau benar" sahut temari

"tapi bagaimana cara kita bicara pada mereka ? kita baru saja bertengkar dengan mereka bukan?" Tanya tenten

Sakura segera berbalik dan menghampiri kelima pria itu, membuat keempat sahabatnya bingung.

.

.

"kita damai" ujar sakura yang membuat ke Sembilan remaja di sana terkejut

"damai ? kau tidak salah haruno ?" Tanya sasuke meyakinkan

"karena saat ini sangat mendesak, terpaksa aku melakukan ini. Tapi hanya untuk malam ini" jelas sakura

"hanya untuk malam ini ?" Tanya sasuke lagi

"yeah kita berdamai hanya untuk malam ini dan tidak berlaku untuk besok" ujar sakura lagi

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini sakura ? kau merasa kalah eh ?" sindir neji

"diam kau pria cantik!" umpat sakura

"mobil tenten mogok karena ulah kalian, kami juga telat pulang ke rumah karena kalian. Sekarang pukul 11 dan sangat tidak aman jika mereka pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Jadi aku memilih jalan ini, kita berdamai untuk malam ini. Dan aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk mengantar para sahabatku pulang dengan selamat."

Saat itu juga semua terkejut dengan ucapan dan tindakan sakura. Sakura meminta tolong kepada para pria itu dan di akhiri dengan gerakan membungkukan tubuhnya yang artinya sangat memohon bantuan mereka.

"hei sakura kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini!" bentak temari tak suka

"baiklah, kita berdamai untuk malam ini" ujar sasuke tenang.

"deal ?"

"deal"

Sakura dan sasuke berjabat tangan tanda dimana dua kubu melakukan gencatan senjata

"jadi bagaimana ? siapa mengantarkan siapa ?" celetuk naruto

"kau seharusnya tak perlu bertanya bodoh disini sudah jelas bahwa aku akan mengantarkan si gadis galak itu, sai mengantar ino, kau mengantar hinata, neji mengantar tenten dan sasuke mengantar sakura"

"bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan begitu ?" Tanya naruto bingung

 _Pletak_

"ittai.. sakit neji" sungut naruto

"kita membagi seperti itu karena rumah masing-masing dari mereka dan kita dekat naruto, lebih tepatnya kita bertetanggaa dengan mereka bukan" jelas neji

"eh, iya yah ? aku dan hinata kan rumahnya bertetangga hehehe" jawab naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"yasudah ayo kita berangkat sebelum makin malam, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir" shikamaru mengingatkan

"kita berjalan dulu sebentar, motor kami ada di dekat sana dan nanti aku akan menelepon orang bengkel untuk mengambil mobilmu malam ini" ucap neji

"ba-baiklah" ucap tenten

"kalau begitu ka-kami mengambil tas kami du-lu" sahut hinata

Kelima gadis itu segera menuju mobil tenten dan mengambil tas nya masing-masing, mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sampai temari menyadari sesuatu bahwa sakura tidak bersama mereka, temari berbalik dan melihat sakura masih diam mematung di dekat mobil tenten.

.

"sakura kenapa kau diam saja disana ? ayo pulang" teriak temari yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari sakura

"ka-kalian duluan saja, aku pasti nanti akan pulang. Tak usah khawatir" teriak sakura meyakinkan

"kau yakin ?" teriak tenten

"sangat yakin!" teriak sakura lagi

"yasudah kalau begitu, jaaa sakuraa" teriak temari

Mereka berdelapan menghilang di telan kegelapan.

Sakura melirik sasuke yang masih berdiri 1 meter darinya.

"kenapa kau masih disini ?" Tanya sakura sinis

"bukannya tadi kau yang minta berdamai dan meminta kami untuk mengantar kalian pulang?"

"yeah aku memang memintanya, tapi aku hanya meminta para sahabat mu untuk mengantar mereka pulang dan tidak denganku"

"terserah kau saja haruno" dengus sasuke

"keluarkan saja tak usah di tahan" lanjut sasuke lagi

"a-apa maksudmu ?"

"kau ingin menangis bukan ? sejak dari awal kau sudah menahannya, mereka sudah pergi. Tak akan ada yang tau, hanya ada aku" sasuke melipat tangannya di dada

"k-kau sok tau"

"keluarkan saja haruno"

"a-aku..a-aku baik-baik saja..hiks" ucap sakura mundur dan bersandar di mobil tenten

"aku..aku benar-benar takut bodoh tadi itu, kau benar-benar tidak punya hati nurani uchiha ! kau hampir saja membuat ku sakit jantung karena ulahmu, kau kan tau aku sangat takut dengan hal-hal semacam itu hiks hiks" isak sakura melorot ke bawah dan berjongkok

"hiks kau bajingan bodoh, aku tadi terus berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Melihat mereka menangis dan ketakutan seperti itu membuat hati ku nyeri asal kau tau. Bahkan tenten yang aku kenal sangat tomboy pun tadi ambruk hiks hiks huhuhu…" racau sakura masih dengan posisi jongkoknya

Sasuke hanya melihat sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"uchiha bajingan, sialan, tak punya hati. Aku membenci muuuu…. Huhuhu apa kau sekarang sudah puas ? akhirnya aku menangis, di depanmu pula. Sangat memalukan hiks" isak sakura makin kencang

"lihat saja uchiha hiks aku hiks pasti akan membalas kalian hiks hiks "

Sakura segera bangun dari posisinya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yah walaupun itu tak berarti banyak, air mata itu tetap mengalir tanpa henti.

"air mata bodoh " umpatnya pada diri sendiri

Sakura berniat pergi dari tempat itu dan baru satu langkah, pergelangan tangan sakura di tarik paksa oleh sasuke dan sakura di dorong menubruk mobil tenten. Tubuh sakura di kurung oleh kedua tangan sasuke di sebelah kanan kirinya.

"a-apa mau mu ?" Tanya sakura gugup sambil menunduk tak berani menatap sasuke

"lihat aku" perintah sasuke

Sakura hanya menggeleng

"aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataan ku haruno" desis sasuke

Tapi sakura tak bergeming, sampai akhirnya tangan sasuke menyentuh dagu sakura dan mengangkat wajah sakura untuk menatapnya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu pandang.

 _Deg..deg..deg.._

Jantung sakura berdebar-debar karena di tatap sasuke seperti itu.

"a-apa mau mu uchiha ? a-aku ingin pulang"

Sasuke tak bergeming, masih bungkam dan masih menatap sakura lekat. Tiba-tiba wajah sasuke mendekat mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, wajah sakura memanas dan tak bisa mengontol detak jantungnya yang menggila, nafasnya tercekat, sakura meremas tangannya, matanya terpejam dan keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya, ma. Sasuke semakin dekat..

.

.

"kau semakin jelek jika menangis haruno" bisik sasuke

"heh ?"

Seketika itu juga sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari sakura

"ayo pulang" ajak sasuke dan berjalan mendahului sakura

"a-apa yang barusan dia lakukan ? dan apa yang kau pikrikan sakura bodoh, kau berharap dia akan…. Jangan berpikir mesum sakura !" racau sakura sambil memukul kepalanya

"ja-jantungku, uhh sepertinya bermasalah sejak tragedy sadako itu" sakura memegang dadanya dan jantungnya masih berdetak tak normal

.

"oi haruno, mau berapa lama lagi kau disana ? ayo cepat pulang sebelum sadako yang asli muncul" teriak sasuke

"uchiha sialaaaaaaaaaan" aku segera mengejar sasuke

..

Motor sasuke di parkir tak jauh dari sana, dan rupanya sudah pukul setengah 12 malam.

"pakai ini"

Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah sakura

"untuk apa ?"

"tentu saja kau pakai bodoh, udara mulai dingin"

"lalu ?"

"ck, aku tak mau disalahkan oleh orang tua mu karena kau sakit setelah pulang denganku"

"tapi kau juga pasti kedinginan bukan ?"

"tak usah khawatirkan aku, lagi pula aku memakai baju lengan panjang jadi tak akan begitu terasa"

"si-siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu"

Mereka pun pulang dengan keheningan, tak ada obrolan atau caci maki yang selalu mereka lontarkan berdua. Sasuke yang fokus mengendarai motor dan sakura yang sedang menikmati angin malam sembari melihat takjub lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalanan konoha.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai tepat jam 12 malam. Sakura segera turun dari motor sasuke dan mengembalikan jaket yang di pinjamkan sasuke padanya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari keduanya. Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya, sasuke pun segera masuk ke dalam garasi rumahnya bersama dengan motor sport miliknya. Dan setelah itu sakura tak lagi melihat tanda kehidupan sasuke disana, sepertinya sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

"di kunci ? bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri karena gerbang rumahnya terkunci

 _TETT…TET…_

Sakura memencet bel rumahnya, namun sama sekali tak ada respon. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, sakura terus-terusan memencet bel. Pasti kaasan dan tousannya sudah tidur, itulah pemikiran sakura.

 _TETT..TET…..TET..TET…_

"KAASAN TOUSAN INI AKU SAKURA!" teriak sakura

Tiba-tiba handphone sakura begetar, sakura segera mengambilnya di dalam tas, rupanya ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya. Tertera nama "Mom". Tanpa pinkir panjang sakura segera mengangkat telepon dari kaasannya.

"kaasan cepat bukakan pagar rumah. Aku diluar sejak tadi" sungut sakura kesal

" _ah sakura anakku maafkan kaasan dan tousan yang tadi tidak bisa mengangkat telepon mu dan lupa memberi tahumu"_ ujar kaasan sakura yang merasa bersalah

"maksud kaasan apa ?" Tanya sakura bingung

" _tadi sore kami pergi ke Tokyo, besok pagi kami harus menghadiri pertemuan ikatan dokter se Jepang nak. Acaranya sangat mendadak, kami bahkan lupa mengabari mu"_ tutur kaasan sakura dari sebrang sana

"a-apa ? lalu aku bagaimana ? aku tidak membawa kunci rumah kaasan" ucap sakura panik

" _kaasan sudah menitipkan kunci rumah pada nenek chiyo"_

Nenek chiyo adalah penghuni rumah di sebrang jalan rumah sakura, nenek chiyo adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan baik. Aku sudah menganggap nenek chiyo seperti nenek ku sendiri.

"apa kaasan gila ? sekarang sudah jam 12 malam tidak mungkin aku menggedor gedor rumahnya untuk meminta kunci. Dia sudah tua kaasan aku tidak tega membangunkannya di tengah malam seperti ini" sungut sakura sebal

" _ahh benar juga.. kalau begitu kau menginap saja di rumah ino,hinata,temari atau tenten"_

"kaasaaaaan ini sudah malaaaaam tak mungkin aku pergi kesana malam-malam begini seperti gelandangan saja, kaasan tega sekaliii hiks" isak sakura pelan

" _maafkan kaasan sayang kaasan benar-benar lupa mengabarimu"_

Terdengar nada bersalah dari kaasannya sakura

"yasudah kaasan istirahat saja, besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi kaasan dan tousan. Tak usah terlalu memikirkanku, aku pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada tousan. Jaaa.."

 _Klik._

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kaasanya.

"cih dasar sakura bodoh, selalu sok kuat, seolah olah bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri. Lalu aku harus tidur dimana malam ini huaaaaaaa" sakura menangis sambil berjongkok di depan gerbang rumahnya. _Poor sakura_

 _._

Terdengar suara mobil mendekat, sakura tak menghiraukan hal itu mungkin saja itu mobil milik paman kabuto tetangga di samping kiri rumahnya yang memang selalu pulang larut malam.

.

..

"sakura ?" sapa orang itu

Suara itu tidak asing di telinganya, dan sakura segera mendongak melihat si pemilik suara.

"i-itachi nii ?"

Ternyata sakura salah, itu adalah uchiha itachi kakak dari sasuke uchiha yang kini sedang berdiri menatap sakura dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"e-etto kaasan dan tousan ku pergi ke Tokyo, mereka menitipkan kunci di rumah nenek chiyo. Tapi lihatlah itachi nii sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam tidak mungkin aku membangunkan dia hanya untuk meminta kunci rumah. Aku tidak tega" ujar sakura sedih sambil bangun dari posisinya

"jadi kau bingung harus tidur dimana malam ini ?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah, tiba-tiba itachi menarik tangan sakura dan membawa sakura masuk rumahnya.

"eh itachi nii kenapa membawa ku kesini ?" Tanya sakura panik

Itachi tak merespon pertanyaan sakura, itachi mengambil kunci rumah di dalam saku jas hitamnya dan terbukalah pintu rumah duo uchiha. Tangan sakura masih di genggam itachi dan membawa sakura masuk.

"tunggu di sana sakura" perintah itachi pada sakura untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu

Itachi segera menaiki tangga rumahnya entah dia mau kemana.

.

.

Sakura hanya menurut pasrah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba itachi mengajak sakura ke rumahnya dengan sedikit paksaan seperti itu. apa jangan-jangan itachi akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengannya, apa itachi akan berbuat mesum padanya.

" _jauhkan pikiran kotor itu sakura, kau kenal itachi nii dan dia bukan orang seperti itu"_ inner sakura

terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas itachi nii turun masih dengan jas hitamnya dan sebelah tangan kanannya membawa koper berukuran sedang. Tunggu, di belakang itachi juga ada sosok makhluk bernama uchiha sasuke berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat kusut khas orang bangun tidur.

"nah sakura, malam ini kau tidur disini"

"heh?"

Pernyataan itachi nii barusan benar-benar membuat sakura terkejut

"me-menginap disini ? oh tak usah"

"apa kau mau tidur di pinggir jalan sana ? yang benar saja sakura, itu sangat berbahaya apalagi kau seorang gadis"

"ta-tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan itachi nii bukan ?"

"tentu saja tidak, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ku. Malam ini aku harus berangkat ke paris untuk urusan bisnis, jadi kau bisa tidur disana untuk malam ini"

"a-aku tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu"

"apa kau yakin akan tidur di sofa ? apa kau tidak takut dengan sasuke yang bisa kapan saja menerkam mu eh sakura ?" itachi menyeringai

"urusai itachi!" ujar sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja dengan nada jengkel

"hahaha baiklah-baiklah aku harus segera pergi, nah sakura anggap saja rumah sendiri. Oke. Dan kau baka otouto jangan macam-macam pada sakura"

"jika sasuke macam-macam kau segera hubungi aku. jaa" lanjut itachi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera pergi

"ha-hati-hati di jalan itachi nii" teriak sakura

...

Suasana mendadak hening, sakura melirik takut-takut pada sasuke

"hn, ikut aku" ajak sasuke

Sakura berjalan di belakang sasuke. Sasuke membawa sakura ke depan kamar milik itachi.

"ini kamar itachi, istirahatlah" ucap sasuke datar dan segera pergi meninggalkan sakura di depan kamar itachi

Dengan ragu-ragu sakura memutar kenop pintu kamar itachi, aroma maskulin langsung menguar memenuhi indra penciumannya. Kamar itachi tampak sangat rapi, bercat putih gading dan bergaya sangat elegan.

Sakura segera menghampiri kasur king size milik itachi, tanpa pikir panjang sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"hari ini sangat sial" lirih sakura

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Dasar baka aniki bisa-bisanya menggangguku yang sedang ada di alam mimpi, dan apa katanya ada si haruno di bawah sana dan dia mau menginap disini. Ck merepotkan.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu sasuke, dia tetangga kita dan dia temanmu"

"dia bukan temanku"

"terserah kau saja"

Aku dan aniki menuruni tangga dan kulihat sosok merah muda itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sangat kacau.

"nah sakura, malam ini kau tidur disini"

"heh?"

Pernyataan itachi nii barusan benar-benar membuat sakura terkejut

"me-menginap disini ? oh tak usah"

"apa kau mau tidur di pinggir jalan sana ? yang benar saja sakura, itu sangat berbahaya apalagi kau seorang gadis"

"ta-tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan itachi nii bukan ?"

"tentu saja tidak, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ku. Malam ini aku harus berangkat ke paris untuk urusan bisnis, jadi kau bisa tidur disana untuk malam ini"

"a-aku tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu"

"apa kau yakin akan tidur di sofa ? apa kau tidak takut dengan sasuke yang bisa kapan saja menerkam mu eh sakura ?" itachi menyeringai

"urusai itachi!" ujar ku sangat jengkel

Apa-apaan yang barusan dia katakan, jika sakura tidak disini aku pasti sudah menghajarmu aniki.

"hahaha baiklah-baiklah aku harus segera pergi, nah sakura anggap saja rumah sendiri. Oke. Dan kau baka otouto jangan macam-macam pada sakura"

"jika sasuke macam-macam kau segera hubungi aku. jaa" lanjut itachi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera pergi

"ha-hati-hati di jalan itachi nii" teriak sakura

Suasana mendadak hening, aku sama sekali tak berniat memulai obrolan dengan si pink ini. Kulihat wajahnya dia benar-benar kacau dan sepertinya dia sangat butuh istirahat saat ini.

"hn, ikut aku" ajak sasuke

Sakura berjalan di belakang ku. aku mengantarkannya sampai depan kamar milik aniki

"ini kamar itachi, istirahatlah" ucap ku datar dan segera pergi meninggalkan sakura di depan kamar itachi.

.

.

"sepertinya akan turun hujan" gumamku sambil menutup gordyn kamar balkonku

yeah sangat terlihat sekali, bahwa langit di luar sana lebih gelap dari biasanya dan terdapat kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari langit-langit.

 _SRAASHHH….._

Hujan turun sangat deras, disertai bunyi petir yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"gara-gara baka aniki aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi"

Aku hanya menatap langit-langit kamarku

"apa si haruno itu baik-baik saja ?"

 _JGEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HARUNO!"

Sejak tadi memang sudah ada petir, tapi petir barusan suaranya sangat-sangat memekakan telinga di tambah lagi dengan kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang. Aku jamin semua orang yang sedang tidur lelap pasti akan terbangun karena suara petir yang bisa saja membuat serangan jantung. Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar teriakan haruno dari kamar milik itachi, aku pun segera berlari menghampirinya.

.

"HARUNO!"

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar aniki dan ku lihat si gadis pink itu sedang duduk di pojok kamar itachi dengan melipat kedua lututnya, kepala tertunduk, kedua tangan memegang kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"hiks hiks huhuhu" terdengar isakan kecil

"haruno, kau.. baik-baik saja ?"

"a-aku takut, aku sangat takut dengan petir kali ini hiks hiks"

"bi-biasanya aku tidak pernah seperti ini, entah kenapa aku merasa suasana saat ini benar-benar menakutkan uchiha huhuhu. Salah kan dirimu dan teman-teman bodoh mu yang membuat ku menjadi seperti ini hiks.. aku menjadi sangat parno sialan"

" _cih, si haruno ini masih saja memaki ku di saat seperti ini"_ batin ku kesal

Aku pun segera mendekat ke arahnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya, aku sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku tidak pernah ada di situasi seperti ini apalagi dengan seorang gadis dan hanya berdua di rumah ini.

" _aniki sialan"_ batinku

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Yeah itu lah salah satu adegan yang pernah aku lihat ketika kaasan memaksa ku untuk menemaninya menonton opera sabun di TV sewaktu aku masih SMP dulu.

"k-kau akan baik-baik saja" ucapku tergagap

Astaga bukan uchiha sekali, maafkan aku kakek madara .

"hiks..hiks.. "

Kenapa dia masih saja menangis, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala si merah muda ini.

"a-aku takut sasuke…" isak sakura

Apa barusan dia bilang ? sasuke ? dia memanggil nama depanku, astaga haruno apa kau sadar dengan apa yang barusan kau ucapkan ckck. Apa sejak awal kalian menyadari bahwa kami berdua tidak pernah memanggil nama depan masing-masing dari kami ? hanya haruno-uchiha, entahlah apa yang membuat kami begitu. Padahal semua sahabatku memanggil si pink dan para sahabatnya itu dengan nama depan mereka bukan nama belakang (klan) dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sepertinya si haruno ini benar-benar sudah ketakutan sampai dia bisa memanggil nama depan ku seperti itu dan ini pertama kalinya dia begini di depanku. Jika saja kau bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti aku kan mentertawakan mu haruno.

Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul di kepalaku.

Aku segera memegang tangannya yang bergetar dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri, dia masih saja terisak.

"ikut aku"

"ma-mau kemana ?"

"tak usah cerewet"

Aku membawa nya ke dalam kamarku, tampak raut kebingungan dari si haruno.

"kenapa kau membawa ku kesini ?"

"kita akan tidur disini"

"Ah begi..eh APA ? KITA ? KAU DAN AKU ?"

"hn"

"aku tidak mau"

Hujan di luar semakin deras

 _JGERRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA….."

"hei haruno, bisa kau lepaskan aku"

"go-gomen aku benar-benar kaget" ucap sakura melepas pelukan spontannya itu dariku

Apa-apaan dia, berani beraninya memeluku disaat seperti ini. Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar-debar. Cih apa yang kau pikrikan sasuke

"ba-baiklah kurasa bukan ide buruk, aku benar-benar takut untuk tidur sendiri saat ini"

"hn, kau tidur di kasur dan aku tidur di sofa"

"tu-tunggu"

Haruno mencegahku dengan menarik ujung kaosku. Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alis seolah bertanya "ada apa ?"

"ki-kita tidur seranjang saja" cicit haruno

Apa si haruno ini terkenan demam, aku benar-benar di buat takjub oleh pernyataannya barusan dan lihat wajahnya sedikit memerah

"kau ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang menggairahkan eh haruno ?" dengus ku geli

"bu-bukan begitu bodoh dasar mesum, hanya saja aku takut. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak uchiha"

"ah tapi aku sudah terlanjur berpikir yang iya-iya haruno" ledek sasuke

 _JGERRRRR.._

"uhh kau dengar sendiri bukan petir itu sangat menakutakan, bi-biasanya jika sedang di rumah aku akan tidur di temani kaasan" lirih sakura takut dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar

"baiklah" aku pun setuju

"tapi.. aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika akan terjadi sesuatu selanjutnya " ucap ku menyeringai

"pervet!"

Aku segera menuju ranjang sebelah kiriku dan haruno di sebelah kanan

"guling ini sebagai pembatas, awas kalau kau melewati batas ini. Akan aku hajar kau" ancam haruno

"kau yakin bisa menghajar ku di saat seperti ini?"

Haruno hanya diam dan dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi ku. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku dengan posisi berbaring dan sebelah tangan kiriku menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

 _SRASHH..SRAHSHHHH…_

 _JGER…JGERR…JGEER…_

Aku menatap pintu kaca balkom kamarku yang tertutup gordyn. Hujan semakin larut semakin deras saja, petir tak ada hentinya dan sepertinya angin di luar sana sangat kencang. Kulirik jam dinding di kamar sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dinihari. Tapi aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku.

 _JGEEEEERRRRRRR…_

 _JGER…. JGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….._

"hiks..hiks..huhu"

Kurasakan ranjang sebelah kananku sedikit bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil, rupanya si haruno belum tidur dan masih sangat ketakutan. Sebenenarnya aku kasihan juga padanya, tapi aku bisa apa. Kulihat haruno mengubah posisinya menghadap ku yang terhalang oleh bantal guling. Dia memejamkan matanya, tapi air mata nya tak henti mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"kau sangat menyedihkan haruno"

"aku takut bodoh"

"aku kan sudah disini menemanimu"

"tetap saja aku masih takut sialan"

"hah…"

Aku menghela napas, ku harap rencana ini berhasil untuk menenangkannya

 _Puk.._

"oi haruno, buka matamu"

"ada apa ?"

"lihat ke atas guling"

"bukankah ku bilang jangan melewati batas, apa-apaan tangan mu itu"

"kemarikan tanganmu"

"heh?"

"cepat bodoh"

Entahlah ini keputusan yang tepat atau bukan, karena ini satu-satunya cara yang ada di otakku untuk membuat si pink ini tenang. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku di atas guling dan memintanya untuk menggenggam tanganku.

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu akhirnya tangan kanan milik si haruno itu menyambutku. Kurasakan tangannya masih bergetar dan tangannya sedikit basah karena keringat. Aku menggenggamnya lembut.

"tetap seperti ini, ku rasa kau akan lebih baik"

"hmm…"

"jangan takut lagi, aku bersamamu" ucap ku entah sadar atau tidak

Sakura tak merespon ucapan ku dan suasana mendadak hening. Sepertinya si gadis bar-bar ini sudah mulai tenang, terlihat dari tangannya yang kini ku genggam sudah tak bergetar lagi.

"kau sudah tidur ?"

"belum.."

"kau sudah jauh lebih tenang ?"

"sepertinya begitu.."

"kau gadis beruntung haruno, karena kau adalah gadis pertama yang ku genggam seperti ini " ucap ku bangga

"oh jadi apakah aku harus memproklamirkan pada semua orang bahwa saat ini aku sedang seranjang dengan tuan paling tampan di sekolah bahkan kami saling menggenggam, begitu ?"

"cih kau berlebihan haruno dan hei sepertinya kau sangat senang bisa seranjang dengan ku" godaku padanya

"berhenti bicara ke arah hal mesum uchiha"

"kau yang memancing"

"terserah kau saja"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening lagi, dan aku kembali memulai pembicaraan. Entah kenapa jika sedang bersama si pink ini aku selalu cerewet dan senang menggodanya. Benar-benar ketidakuchihaan sekali.

"apa kau tidak khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"aku juga pria normal bodoh"

"yeah aku tau"

"kau tidak takut padaku ?"

"tidak"

"kau pasti bercanda " dengus ku geli

Aku dan haruno mengobrol masih tetap dengan posisi kami, haruno yang menghadapku yang terhalang oleh guling dan aku berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantalan kepalaku serta kedua tangan kami yang saling menggenggam di atas guling pembatas.

"aku serius bodoh"

"jadi kau sudah siap jika tiba-tiba aku menyerang mu eh haruno?"

"kau pria normal aku pun juga begitu, aku wanita normal uchiha. Kita terjebak di satu ranjang yang sama dan di luar hujan sangat deras bahkan kita hanya berdua di dalam rumah ini. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang mesum hahaha" ucap sakura cekikikan

"cih ternyata kau lebih mesum dariku, bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu di depan seorang pria dengan blak-blakan"

"ayolah kau juga menyadari nya bukan, itu faktanya uchiha"

"jadi kau benar-benar tidak takut ?" Tanya ku

"apa alasan yang membuat mu tidak takut ?" sambungku lagi

"karena aku percaya padamu uchiha"

Ucap haruno mantap dan menggenggam tangan ku erat, aku cukup kaget mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"kau percaya pada ku?"

"aa.. kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tau sifat mu seperti apa. Yeah walaupun selama ini kita tidak berteman baik tapi aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Hei sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku tidur duluan kalau begitu. Ja-jangan lepaskan genggaman ini"

"iya cerewet, kau tidur saja aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tidur"

"o-oyasumi sasuke " lanjut sakura pelan

"hn"

 _JGERRR JGERRRR.._

Setiap ada petir aku selalu menguatkan genggamakanku pada si pink ini, mengingatkan padanya bahwa aku masih disini dan seolah menyalurkan kekuatan ku padanya. Benar-benar bukan uchiha sekali kau ini sasuke ckck

Hening..

Hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur di sampingku, sepertinya si gadis bar-bar itu sudah tidur. Dan hujan serta petir di luar juga sudah reda. Kulirik lagi jam dinding di kamarku, menunjukan pukul 2 dinihari.

Kulirik tangan ku yang masih menggenggam tangannya, aku hanya tersenyum samar. Aku masih dengan posisi ku yang dimana tangan kiriku menjadi bantalan dan tangan kanan ku menggenggam lembut tangan haruno. Entahlah, padahal si haruno sudah tenang dan terlihat tidur nyenyak tapi aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk melepas genggaman itu. aku menatap lagit-langit kamarku entah apa yang aku pikirkan.

" _karena aku percaya padamu uchiha"_

Ucapan sakura teriang-ngiang di kepalaku, kenapa dia bisa sepercaya itu padaku yang notabenya aku adalah musuhnya selama ini

"cih dasar menyebalkan" dengus ku sebal

Aku merasa kantuk mulai menderaku dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

"oyasumi…"

"sakura.." lanjutku

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggil dia dengan nama depannya, aku tersenyum samar dan kemudian mulai menutup mataku menyusul haruno menuju alam mimpi

 **END SASUKE POV**

.

Bukankah mereka berdua tampak manis ?

.

.

 _KRINGGG…_

Sebuah tangan meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya,benda yang di cari pun ketemu dan segera mematikan alarm tersebut.

"hn sudah pagi rupanya" ucap sasuke

Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, dia segera melirik ranjang sebelah kanannya dan kosong.

"apa dia sudah bangun sejak subuh ?" Tanya sasuke entah pada siapa

Sasuke pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga guna mencari keberadaan si gadis bar-bar itu. tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih di sini

"mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya"

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan ada sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya di meja makan. Ada secarik note juga

" _hai uchiha, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Maaf merepotkan, sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku buatkan kau sarapan Nasi goreng ekstra tomat, semoga kau menyukainya. Dan ah satu lagi, tadi aku sudah mengambil kotak bento ku yang kemarin lusa kau pinjam. Aku juga sudah mencuci semua piring kotor mu, kalian para uchiha benar-benar jorok bisa-bisanya piring menumpuk seperti itu. aku juga sudah menyapu dan mengepel lantai rumahmu. Aku heran kenapa di luar sana banyak sekali wanita yang mengejar-ngejar kaum uchiha yang padahal mereka sangat jorok di dalam rumah. Jangan kaget jika aku sudah menghilang dari rumahmu, aku sudah bangun sejak subuh untuk membersihkan rumah dan membuat sarapan untukmu. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara hehehe..semoga hari mu menyenangkan :D_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _Note : hari ini gencatan senjata sudah tak berlaku"_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan diliriknya nasi goreng ekstra tomat bentuk beruang yang sangat menggugah selera

"dasar gadis bodoh" dengus sasuke geli dan segera menyantap sarapannya dengan nikmat.

Ketika sasuke sedang menikmati sarapann pagi nya tiba-tiba telepon rumah di ruang tamu berdering dan sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruang tamu

 _Kring..kriing…kriing..kring.._

 _Klik_

"moshi-moshi.." ucap sasuke

" _moshi-moshi, ah sasuke kun"_ suara dari seberang sana yang membuat sasuke mematung di tempatnya

* * *

.

.

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Jam pelajaran pertama olahraga seharusnya sudah di mulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi kemana guru nyentrik itu ? tak biasanya dia terlambat begini, oh apakah si guru sudah tertular virus sahabatnya yang biang telat itu ? sebut saja biang virus itu kakashi sensei.

 _SREGGGG…_

"oi guy sensei tak masuk hari ini, dia sedang sakit gigi katanya!" teriak kiba dari pintu kelas

"jadi kita di bebaskan hari ini, jika ada yang ingin olahraga silahkan ke lapangan dan jika kalian tak ingin berolahraga berdiam diri saja di kelas jangan membuat keonaran. Oke?" ujar kiba lagi

"huh menyebalkan sekali guy sensei, tau begini kita tak perlu berganti pakaian" ucap ino kesal

"benar juga, ayo kita ganti pakaian lagi" aja temari

"ah aku sampai lupa, sakura kau di panggil oleh kurenai sensei untuk ke ruangannya" lanjut kiba

"baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah ganti pakaian" sahut sakura

Akhirnya sakura dan siswi lainnya pergi ke ruang ganti pakaian dan para pria lebih memilih bermain basket di lapangan.

.

.

"kalian duluan saja ke kelas, aku harus menghadap kurenai sensei" ucap sakura ketika keluar dari ruang ganti

"a-apa perlu aku te-mani ?" tawar hinata

"tak perlu hinata, aku titip seragam olahraga ku saja" ucap sakura memberikan seragam olahraganya pada hinata

"ha-ha'i" jawab hinata

"jaa forehead .." ucap ino melambaikan tangan diikuti yang lainnya

 **Di ruang guru**

"kurenai sensei anda memanggil saya ?" Tanya sakura kepada kurenai sensei yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya

"ahh sakura, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apa kau keberatan ?" Tanya kurenai sensei

"tentu tidak sensei, aku akan sangat senang jika sensei membutuhkan bantuanku" ucap sakura

"ahh anak manis, jadi tugasmu adalah ini. Ini adalah buku tugas milik seluruh kelas 3 aku ingin kau mengurutkannya per kelas dan menyusun nama nya sesuai sesuai abjad. Kau mengerti sakura ?" terang kurenai sensei

"ha'i sensei" jawab sakura mantap

"kau bisa mengerjakan ini di meja guy sensei, kebetulan dia tidak masuk hari ini bukan? Jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan tugas ini"

"baiklah, saya permisi sensei"

Sakura segera menuju meja guy sensei dengan membawa tumpukan buku yang mencapai dagunya . Sakura melakukan tugasnya dengan teliti dan sangat cekatan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan kurenai sensei, hanya butuh waktu 20 menit bagi sakura untuk menyelesaikannya

"wahh kau benar-benar cekatan sakura, kau bisa langsung membawa nya ke lab bahasa inggris karena setelah jam istirahat makan siang aku akan membagikannya" ujar kurenai sensei

"hai'i sensei"

"terimakasih banyak sakura.." ujar kurenai sensei dengan senyumannya

Sakura pun pamit untuk membawa semua buku itu ke lab bahasa inggris, yeah buku-buku itu cukup berat. Dan lab bahasa inggris lumayan jauh dari ruang guru, berarti dia juga harus melewati kelasnya. Ah sakura memiliki ide, mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan para sahabatnya untuk membantu membawakan sebagian buku-buku ini.

"kau cerdas sakura" ujar sakura senang

"SAKURA CHAN AWAAAAAAAAS!" teriak seseorang dari lapangan

Sakura yang kaget dengan teriakan itu segera memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara

 _DUKKK…_

 _BRUK..BRUKKK…._

"ittai.. " ringis sakura kesakitan memegang kepalanya

Ternyata tadi adalah teriakan naruto yang memperingatkan sakura untuk menghindar, tapi sakura terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lemparan bola basket yang menghantam kepalanya cukup keras.

"kau tidak apa-apa sakura chan ?" Tanya naruto khawatir

Seketika itu juga sakura di gerumungi oleh para siswa laki-laki dari kelasnya yang tadi sedang bermain basket dan menatap khawatir padanya

"apa kepalamu pusing ? lebih baik kau ke uks saja" ujar kiba panik

"a-aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing. Tak pelu ke uks" jawab sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan kemudian berdiri bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya

"kau bodoh sekali teme, tidak bisa mengoper bola dengan tepat" naruto menyalahkan sasuke

"dia saja yang tidak bisa menghindar dari bola, dasar bodoh" ujar sasuke dingin

Jadi semua perbuatan ini ulah uchiha ?

"minta maaflah temee" desak naruto

"bukan salahku, siapa suruh dia lewat dan tak bisa menghindar" ucap sasuke ketus

Apa-apaan si uchiha itu, padahal semalam dia baik-baik saja dan pagi ini dia kembali menyebalkan, oh kau harus ingat haruno bahwa hari ini gencatan senjata itu sudah tak berlaku lagi.

Sepertinya sakura terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan sasuke. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu

"huaaaa semua buku nyaaaaa" teriak sakura frustasi dan segera jongkok lagi guna mengecek keadaan buku-buku itu

"berantakan, semua ini berantakan. Bagaimana iniiiiii" racau sakura panik

Ternyata semua buku yang tadi sakura susun dengan sangat baik tidak bisa bertahan lama, bisa dilihat saat ini semua buku itu bertebaran di koridor dan susunannya sudah acak-acakan

"KAU! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini uchiha!" ucap sakura sambil bangun dari posisinya

Sasuke hanya menganggkat sebelah alisnya

"kau tau aku sudah menyusun semua buku ini berdasarkan abjad dan kau menghancurkannya begitu saja, kau harus tanggung jawab!" ujar sakura kesal

.

…

"hei haruno dan uchiha bertengkar ayo kita lihat"

"dimana dimana "

"sepertinya seru"

Itulah suara-suara bising yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor kelas 3-A yang membuat ino,hinata,tenten dan temari penasaran dan segera keluar kelas untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"suigetsu apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya ino pada suigetsu yang baru saja ingin masuk kelas

"kebetulan sekali, sebaiknya kalian menyusul sakura. Sasuke berulah lagi dan membuat sakura marah." Ujar suigetsu

Dan secepat kilat kelima gadis itu segera berlari menerobos kerumunan

"minggir minggir.." ucap ino

Ino bisa melihat kilatan marah di mata sakura

"sakura apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya temari

"chicken butt ini membuat ulah" ujar sakura garang

"dia melakukan apa ?" Tanya tenten

"lihat semua buku-buku itu, aku sudah menyusunnya secara berurutan sesuai abjad, sesuai dengan perintah kurenai sensei dan si bodoh ini menyerangku dengan bola basketnya"

"aku tidak menyerangmu haruno" geram sasuke kesal

"setidaknya minta maaflah uchiha, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" ujar sakura kesal

"tidak" ucap sasuke dingin

"cih.. menyebalkan sekali kau, dasar pemain payah bisa-bisa nya kau bermain basket dengan seperti itu. permainan yang sangat buruk uchiha, permainan mu mencelakakan orang lain" ejek sakura melipat tangannya di dada

"kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku haruno ?" terdengar nada tak suka dari sasuke

"yeah.." jawab sakura enteng

"baiklah…" geram sasuke

"kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita haruno" lanjut sasuke

"oh tidak" bisik tenten

"hentikan sakura!" bentak temari

"diam kalian!" ucap sakura dengan mata melotot pada keempat sahabatnya

"kita buktikan itu di lapangan, permainan one by one" ujar sasuke menyeringai

"siapa takut" ucap sakura mantap

"tapi kita harus buat kesepakatan haruno"

"kesepakatan ?"

"yeah kita harus bertaruh" ucap sasuke enteng

"jika kau menang, kau boleh minta apa saja sesuka hatimu pada ku dan sebaliknya jika aku menang kau harus mengabulkan semua yang aku minta." ucap sasuke dengan nada meremehkan

Suasana mendadak hening

"jangan gila sakura" desis ino

"aku tidak mungkin mundur pig, lihat mereka semua. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan aku pengecut jika menolaknya" bisik sakura pada ino

Saat ini duo uchiha-haruno sedang di kelilingi olah para siswa siswi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan masalah ini.

"jadi apa keputusanmu haruno ?"

"apa kau mau mundur saja eh pe-nge-cut ?" sidir sasuke

Sakura masih tampak berpikir dan menimang nimang tawaran sasuke

"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu uchiha" jawab sakura mantap dengan menatap mata sasuke

"deal?" sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada sakura

"deal" sakura menyambut tangan sasuke berjabat tangan

"baiklah, pertandingan akan di dilaksanakan hari ini setelah jam pulang sekolah di gedung basket. Fighting ha-ru-no!" ucap sasuke menyeringai dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu

"jadi siapa yang kau pilih ?"

"aku bertaruh uchiha pasti menang"

"hei haruno juga sangat hebat dalam basket"

"aku memegang haruno"

"aku uchiha"

Dan masih banyak lagi omongan-omongan tak berguna yang sakura dengar saat itu.

 **Jam Istirahat Makan Siang**

"sa-sakura chan kenapa makanannya ti-dak dimakan ?" Tanya hinata

Sejak tadi sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minuman yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sakura hanya tertunduk di atas lipatan kedua tangannya di meja, tampak aura suram di sekelilingnya

"kenapa aku sial sekali" lirih sakura

"salahmu sendiri menerima tantangan itu" dengus ino sebal

"harga diriku di pertaruhkan pig"

"yeah yeah kalian sangat cocok haruno dan uchiha memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi" lanjut ino

"jangan samakan aku dengannya, aku tidak sudi"

"sudahlah sakura jangan terlalu berlarut, kau harus makan. Ingat hari ini kau akan bertanding dengannya bukan, kau tak akan bisa main baik dengan perut kosong" ucap temari

"aku tidak napsu temari.."

"apa aku akan kalah ?" Tanya sakura yang bangkit dari posisi suramnya

"tentu saja tidak, kau kan mantan ketua basket tim putri sebelum jabatan itu di turunkan pada tenten. Kau sangat menakjubkan ketika sedang bersama basket" ucap temari menyemangati

"yeah dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa uchiha sasuke adalah mantan ketua basket tim putra sebelum jabatannya di turunkan pada si pirang bodoh itu " ucap ino

"ka-kalian co-cok" celetuk hinata

Sakura melirik hinata dengan tatapan horror

"go-gomen aku hanya bercanda sakura chan hehe" jawab hinata kikuk

"hah.. matilah aku" lirih sakura frustasi

"bersemangat lah forehead kau harus optimis jangan pesimis begini. Cih bukan dirimu sekali" cibir ino

"masalahnya lawanku uchiha ino, dia selalu mengalahkan ku dalam segala hal perlu kau ingat itu" jawab sakura lesu

"kami tak bisa membantu apa-apa hanya bisa memberi semangat dan berdoa untukmu, semoga ada keajaiban sakura" ucap temari bijak

"menurut kalian.. jika sakura kalah, apa yang akan di minta oleh si uchiha itu ?" Tanya tenten

"entahlah, dia tipe orang yang sangat sulit dibaca" sahut temari

"tenteen.. jadi kau mengharapkan aku kalaaaah" nada sakura terdengar sangat horror

"bu-bukan begitu, ah gomen gomen sakura sama" ucap tenten sambil berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya memohon pengampunan .

.

.

 _KRIIIIING…_

"kurasa cukup pelajaran kita hari ini" ucap orochimaru sensei menutup pembelajaran hari ini dan segera keluar kelas

"huaaaaa aku sudah tidak sabar, ayo kita harus cepat-cepat menuju gedung basket agar dapat tempat strategis untuk melihat pertandingan paling hebat sepanjang sejarah di konoha senior high school" ujar kiba semangat

"ayoo kibaaaaa" ajak suigetsu dan berlarian keluar kelas

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan sampai berhenti di samping meja sakura

"persiapkan dirimu haruno" ucap sasuke dengan nada meremehkan dan berlalu pergi

"semangat sakura chan, walaupun aku sahabat teme tapi aku mendukung mu heheehehe"

"oi naruto, cepatlah" teriak sai dari arah pintu

Pandangan sakura kosong entahlah apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

 _Puk.._

Hinata menepuk bahu sakura pelan

"ganbat-te" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum

"yooosh kau pasti bisa sakura, kami akan menjadi supporter yang paling hebooh" ucap tenten semangat

"semoga kau beruntung forehead"

"ayo kita segera menuju lapangan, jangan buat mereka menunggu."

Kelima gadis itu segera meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan ke gedung basket yang letaknya di belakang gedung sekolah.

Ketika akan mencapai pintu masuk terdengar suara riuh sorak-sorak penonton yang sangat ramai. Betapa terkejutnya kelima gadis itu ketika melihat seluruh bangku penonton penuh dengan para siswa siswi konoha senior high school. Bahkan ada yang membawa spanduk dan tulisan-tulisan penyemangat untuk dua kubu

" _we love you sakura chan"_

" _ganbatte sasuke kun!"_

" _habisi uchiha sialan itu sakura chaaaan!"_

" _walaupun kalah, kami tetap mencintaimu sasuke kun"_

Dan masih banyak lagi dukungan-dukungan yang di berikan

"woaa aku baru kali ini melihat kursi penonton sangat padat" ucap tenten takjub

"yeah bahkan ketika ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna tidak seramai ini" ucap temari

"kalian berdua benar- benar magnet di sekolah ini forehead" dengus ino geli

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara riuh dan sorak sorak penonton. matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok pria di seberang lapangan sana, si pria pun menatap sakura dan kemudian menyeringai.

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki lapangan dan begitu juga dengan sasuke.

"jadi.. kau benar-benar kemari haruno ?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji ku dan aku selalu bermain sportif"

Jarak antara sakura dan sasuke saat ini hanya sekitar 1 meter, sasuke menatap sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan dan sakura menatap sasuke dengan pandangan benci.

"baiklah…"

Sasuke melemparkan ranselnya ke pinggir lapangan, membuka bleezer seragam sekolahnya dan melemparnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, kemudian melepaskan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya dengan gaya yang sangat keren, membuat semua gadis yang ada di dalam gedung berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan pesona uchiha.

"kyaaaaaaaa"

"so sexy…."

"dia benar-benar hot"

"aku makin cinta pada sasuke kuuuuun"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang di peruntukan sasuke

"a-aku tidak tau jika uchiha sekeren itu" ucapan yang lolos dari mulut temari tanpa sadar dengan ekspresi takjub pada makluk tuhan paling seksi yang ada di tengah lapangan itu

"be-betul, dia benar-benar sexy" sahut tenten yang ekspresinya serupa dengan temari

.

.

"jangan remehkan aku uchiha"

Dan saat itu juga sakura melakukan hal yang serupa seperti sasuke, melemparkan ranselnya sembarang di pinggir lapangan, menggulung lengan kemeja seragamnya sampai siku, kemudian melepaskan dasi pita seragamnya dan menggelung rambutnya yang tergerai, menyisakan sisa-sisa anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya. Terlihat berantakan namun terkesan sangat sexy. Kita bisa melihat tengkuk dan leher dari haruno sakura yang putih mulus. Membuat pria yang ada di dalam gedung bersiul dan ada beberapa yang nosebleed.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA"

"dia benar-benar menggodaaaaa"

"di sangat sexy dan hot"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan para pria yang di peruntukan sakura

"itu si jelek ? kenapa dia terlihat sangat sexy dari biasanya" celetuk sai

"aku akui dia memang menggairahkan tapi kenapa dia sangat galak dan menyebalkan" dengus neji

Kedelapan sahabat dari masing-masing kubu berdiri di samping lapangan, mereka harap-harap cemas karena dari masing-masing lawan memiliki kemampuan yang nyaris seimbang. Haruno sakura si mantan kapten basket putri dan uchiha sasuke si mantan kapten basket putra yang sekarang bermetamorfosis menjadi ketua osis dan wakil ketua osis.

"ku pikir mereka tampak serasi " ucap ino dengan senyum tulus

"yeah aku setuju denganmu, mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna jika saja mereka mau menurunkan sedikit ego masing-masing" sahut temari

.

Kita bisa lihat di tengah lapangan basket siang ini, ada dua makhluk tuhan paling seksi yang saling menatap. Suara riuh penonton sama sekali tidak mengganggu acara tatap menatap mereka sampai sebuah suara menghampiri mereka.

"sakura san dan sasuke san apa kalian sudah siap bertanding ?" Tanya lee yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan ini

"ya"

"hn"

"nah sakura san ring mu adalah sebelah sana dan sasuke san ring mu ada di sebelah sana" ujar lee sambil menunjukan letak ring untuk duo uchiharuno ini

"kita hanya akan bermain 1 babak dengan waktu 30 menit, ada waktu istirahat selama 5 menit jadi waktu kalian untuk bermain hanya 25 menit, seperti biasa yang mendapat poin terbanyak akan menjadi pemenangnya. Ku harap kalian bermain sportif" terang lee

"sebelum itu kita harus memilih siapa yang akan menyentuh bola lebih dulu" ucap lee sambil mengeluarkan koin 1000 yen dari sakunya

"gunung fuji" ucap sakura

"hideo noguchi " sasuke

"baiklah kita lihat.." ucap lee sambil melempar koin ke udara dan menangkapnya di pergelangan tangannya

Lee membuka tangannya perlahan dan tampaklah gambar gunung fuji

"berarti sakura san yang akan mengambil start"

Sakura hanya menyeringai nakal pada sasuke

 _Priiiittt…_

Lee meniup pluit dan segera melemparkan bola basket ke udara dan secepat kilat sakura menyambar bola itu dan berlari ke garis wilayah sasuke dengan gerakan yang sangat gesit, sasuke mengejar dan mengecoh sakura tapi sakura sama sekali tidak terkecoh. Sakura sudah dekat dengan ring milik sasuke dan dengan segala kekuatan sakura melompat untuk melakukan shoot dan…

"GOOOOLLLLLLLL!" teriak semua pendukung sakura

"cih aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca gerakannya" geram sasuke kesal

Permainan pun berlangsung sangat seru terdengar teriakan bahkan caci maki penonton karena bola yang gagal masuk ke dalam ring

"GOOOL"

"YEAH KAU HEBAT SAKURAAAAA!"

"SASUKE KUN KAU PASTI MENANG"

"HAJAR TERUS SAKURA CHAN KALAHKAN SI UCHIHA ITUU"

"SASUKE KUN JANGAN SAMPAI KALAAAAH"

"GOOL GOOL GOOLLLL"

Skor sementara saat ini 30:30, hasil yang sangat imbang bukan bahkan dalam waktu 15 menit mereka bisa mencetak gol sebanyak itu.

"sa-sakura chan di minum" hinata memberikan air mineral pada sakura dan di sambut dengan baik oleh sakura

"kau sangat berkeringat forehead" ino menyeka kening sakura yang dibanjiri keringat

"aw tapi kau sangat sexy hari ini sakura" ledek tenten

"kau bermain sangat hebat, si uchiha itu sampai kewalahan" ujar temari

Sakura sama sekali tak merespon ucapan para sahabatnya dan matanya melirik sekumpulan orang bodoh yang berjarak 10 meter darinya. Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah lelah dari sasuke, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya dan kini sasuke sedang meminum air yang di berikan shikamaru.

" _damn"_ inner sakura kesal

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"

"sasuke kuuuuun kau tampan sekaliiiii"

"aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan moment ini" teriak seorang siswi mengambil handphonenya

Lagi-lagi suara jeritan para gadis terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, sasuke kenapa kau suka sekali membuat para gadis terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ulahmu itu ckckck

Lihatlah sasuke uchiha saat ini yang sedang minum dari botol dan sisa-sisa air menetes dari sudut bibirnya dan turun sampai lehernya yang menambah kesan sexy. Kemudian dia menyiramkan air dari botol ke rambutnya dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan gaya yang super sexy.

"holy shit" geram ino

"ahh sudahlah aku tidak mau melihatnya" ujar temari membuang muka

"aku tidak tahan melihatnya" sahut tenten membalikan tubuhnya

Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa hanya wajahnya yang sangat merah.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun selesai, sasuke dan sakura bertemu lagi di arena lapangan. Sakura dan sasuke sama-sama kewalahan dan raut lelah sangat kentara di wajah keduanya, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi permainan masih berlangsung sangat seru, atmosfir gedung itu menjadi sangat panas.

"GOOOOOL!" teriak para pendukung sasuke

Kedudukan saat ini 50:50, masih saja imbang. Sisa waktu sekitar 50 detik lagi dan sakura tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di detik-detik terakhir.

Sakura menguasai bola dan mendribble bola sampai di wilayah sasuke ketika akan melakukan shoot tiba-tiba sasuke datang dari arah depan, di jarak sedekat itu onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan dan sasuke membisikan sesuatu

"kau sangat sexy hari ini haruno" ucap sasuke dengan nada menggoda

Sakura yang terkejut dengan pernyataan sasuke barusan, kehilangan kendali pada bolanya dan sasuke berhasil merebutnya. Sasuke mendrible bola dengan kecepatan penuh ke wilayah sakura yang sama sekali tak ada penjagaan dari si empunya karena sakura masih berlari di belakang sasuke untuk mengejarnya

"SAKURA LEBIH CEPAT LAGIIII" teraik tenten

"SASUKEE SEDIKIT LAGI"teriak sai

Sakura melirik siswa waktu dan ternyata tinggal 10 detik lagi

" _tidak akan sampai sakura"_ inner sakura putus asa

Tapi sakura tetap berlari dan berlari mengejar sasuke. Sasuke sudah siap pada posisi untuk melompat dan melakukan shoot

 _Deg deg..deg .. deg..deg..deg.._

" _00:02"_

" _00:01"_

 _Priiiiiiiiittt…_

"GOOOOLLLLLLL!" teriak pendukung sasuke histeris

Sakura menghentikan larinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia tidak percaya bahwa dia harus kalah dalam pertandingan ini, sakura melirik papan skor di atas tribun.

" _50:52, menyedihkan sekali sakura"_ inner sakura sedih

Sakura jatuh berlutut dan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya

"kusoo" geram sakura kesal

Sakura masih berada di tengah lapangan basket, dia sangat lengah dan tidak bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya dari sasuke. Keempat sahabatnya menatap sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Mereka ingin menghampiri sakura, namun membatalkan niatnya karena melihat sasuke berjalan ke arah sakura

.

Sakura masih dengan posisi frustasinya. Ketika sasuke menghampiri sakura, suasana di dalam gedung mendadak hening dan semua mata tertuju pada makluk tuhan paling seksi yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan apa yang akan sasuke minta pada sakura.

"kau kalah haruno"

Sakura segera mendongakan kepalanya dan segera bangun dari posisi nya.

"yeah aku kalah" jawab sakura sedih

Hening di antara keduanya

.

"apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya sakura datar tanpa menatap sasuke

Sasuke tak menjawab, masih menatap sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. Tinggi sakura hanya sebatas dagu sasuke.

"cepat katakan, jangan buang waktu uchiha" ucap sakura tak sabar.

.

"cium aku" jawab sasuke enteng

"hah ?"

"A-APA YANG UCHIHA KATAKAN ?"

"sasuke kun meminta sakura menciumnya, tidaaaaakkkkkkkkk"

"woaaa benar-benar tak bisa di percaya"

"aku tidak rela jika sakura chan harus mencium uchihaaa"

"Sa-sakura san kenapa kau harus kalah hiks hiks" tangis lee pecah

Pernyatan sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat semua orang tercengang termasuk para sahabatnya

"apa si teme sudah gila ?"

"bahkan hal itu tak pernah terpikir olehku, jika sasuke akan meminta hal semacam itu" ucap shikamaru tak percaya

"cih apa dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dasar uchiha licik" dengus neji

"diam-diam sasuke sangat mesum" celetuk sai yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatap sai horror, namun sai hanya tersenyum seakan tak bersalah.

.

"a-apa dia gila ? oh tuhan sakuraku yang malang" ujar ino tak percaya

"kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ino, memang sudah kesepakatannya seperti itu" sahut temari

"tapi kenapa si uchiha brengsek itu harus meminta ciuman dari sakura, aku tidak relaa" tenten mencak mencak tak karuan

"sa-sakura chan" lirih hinata khawatir

.

.

"kau,kau pasti bercanda!" ucap sakura tak percaya

"aku serius haruno, ingat kita sudah menyepakati semua ini bukan"

"ta-tapi apa tidak ada permintaan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"

"ku pikir ini masuk akal, bukankah kau orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari janji dan selalu bermain sportif"

Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu, permintaan macam apa itu ? harus menciumnya di depan semua orang ini ? yang benar saja, harga diri sakura hari ini benar-benar sudah hancur. Tapi jika sakura tidak melakukannya dia pasti akan di cap sebagai pecundang, pengecut atau semacamnya.

"KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM…"

"KISS HIM..KISS HIM..KISS HIM….."

Semua orang berteriak riuh menyuruh sakura untuk segera melakukan apa yang di minta sasuke, sakura sangat gelisah namun sepertinya sasuke tidak menghiraukan kegelisahan rivalnya saat ini terbukti saat ini dia hanya menatap sakura sambil menyeringai dan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku seragamnnya.

"KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM..KISS HIM…KISS HIM…."

Sakura masih tertunduk lesu, segala macam hal berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Teriakan-teriakan penonton benar-benar membuatnya sakit telinga.

Dengan segala keberanian sakura mendongak dan menatap onxy sasuke yang menatapnya tajam

"KISS HIM..KISS HIM..KISS HIM…"

"KISS HIM ..KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM..KISS HIM"

Sakura sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini

" _kau melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupmu sakura"_ inner sakura menyesal

Dengan gerakan cepat sakura menarik kemeja depan sasuke dan ..

"CUP"

 _1 detik…_

Suasana mendadak hening, semua mata tertuju pada dua insan di tengah lapangan yang membuat semuanya kaget, takjub, bengong dengan mulut menganga, ada yang menangis, nosebleed bahkan pingsan.

 _2 detik_

Sakura melepaskan sasuke dan wajahnya langsung tertunduk

.

Masih hening …

"SAKURA MENCIUMNYAAAA! OH TIDAAAAAK"

teriak salah seorang siswa yang membawa mereka semua kembali pada alam sadarnya

"sakura benar-benar menciumnya"

"aku tidak terima sasuke kun dicium oleh sakura huaaaaaa"

"sakura chaaan aku patah hatiiiiiii"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar tentang insiden barusan

Sakura berjalan mundur ke belakang sebanyak 5 langkah dan sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Kemudian sakura segera berlari mengambil ransel,bleezer, dan dasi pita nya yang ada di kursi pemain dan segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Sedangkan temari,ino, tenten dan hinata masih mematung di tempat karena baru saja melihat insiden yang membuat mereka jantungan.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

"kau kalah haruno"

Haruno segera mendongakan kepalanya dan segera bangun dari posisi nya.

"yeah aku kalah" jawab nya

Hening di antara kami berdua

.

"apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya nya datar tanpa menatap ku

Aku tak menjawab, masih menatap nya yang lebih pendek darinya. Tinggi si pink ini hanya sebatas dagu ku

"cepat katakan, jangan buang waktu uchiha" ucap nya tak sabar

"cium aku" jawab ku enteng

Entalah aku dapat pemikiran dari mana mengenai hal itu, tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibirku.

"hah ?"

"kau,kau pasti bercanda!" ucap sakura tak percaya

"aku serius haruno, ingat kita sudah menyepakati semua ini bukan"

"ta-tapi apa tidak ada permintaan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"

"ku pikir ini masuk akal, bukankah kau orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari janji dan selalu bermain sportif"

Haruno hanya tertunduk lesu

"KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM…"

"KISS HIM..KISS HIM..KISS HIM….."

Semua orang berteriak riuh menyuruh nya untuk segera melakukan apa yang di minta olehku, dia sangat gelisah namun aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kegelisahan nya.

Dia menatapku dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik kemeja depan ku dan ..

"CUP"

A-apa yang dia lakukan ? dia melakukannya ? dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan aku sama sekali belum siap. Ku rasakan bibirnya yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sudah sangat lelah dan dia menutup matanya.

 _1 detik…_

Suasana di dalam gedung itu mendadak hening karena perbuatan haruno yang sangat tiba-tiba.

 _2 detik_

Dia segera melepaskan ku dan wajahnya langsung tertunduk

dia berjalan mundur ke belakang sebanyak 5 langkah dan mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap ku yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kemudian dia segera berlari mengambil ransel,bleezer, dan dasi pita nya yang ada di kursi pemain dan segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Seolah aku baru tersadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi dan aku berlari mengejarnya keluar gedung,aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan para sahabat ku. Aku harus mengejarnya.

Aku melihat haruno berlari di koridor yang sangat sepi, aku segera menyusulnya. Ketika jarak kami sudah dekat aku segera menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya merapat ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya.

"a-apa lagi mau mu?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar

"aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta, aku mengaku kalah. Jadi biarkan aku pergi" ucap nya dengan nada kesal

Aku masih menatapnya dalam dan sama sekali tak berniat merespon ucapannya

"berhenti menatapku begitu uchiha,kau membuat ku takut" ujar nya lagi

"maafkan aku.."

"heh ? bisa kau ulangi ?"

"aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku"

"kenapa kau benar-benar melakukannya ?" lanjutku lagi

"kau yang memintanya bodoh, dan aku masih ingat jelas dengan perjanjian kita"

"kau bisa menolak haruno"

"menolak di depan semua orang itu, cih yang benar saja. Aku pasti akan diolok-olok menjadi seorang pengecut uchiha"

"aku merasa menyesal"

"setelah insiden tadi kau baru bilang menyesal, kau hebat uchiha"

"hari ini moodku benar-benar sangat buruk. Aku melampisakan kekesalan ku tadi pagi dengan bermain basket, aku melempar bola dengan segala amarahku dan bola itu mengenaimu. Dan kau jadi korbannya"

"apa kau sedang curhat uchiha ?"

"menurutmu ?"

"cih aku tidak peduli dan oh harusnya kau senang karena kau adalah lelaki pertama yang mendapatkan ciuman itu"

"begitukah ?" Tanya ku meyakinkan

"sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Lepaskan aku"

"tidak akan haruno"

"apa alasanmu menahan ku ? bukankah aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu"

"karena.. ada sesuatu yang harus aku kembalikan padamu"

Sebelum dia membuka suaranya lagi aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"CUP"

Yeah kita berciuman untuk kedua kalinya, aku menarik tengkuknya. Ku rasakan tubuhnya menegang dan aku membuka mataku. Kulihat wajahnya yang menampakan ekspresi kaget tapi aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

 _4 detik_

 _5 detik_

Aku segera melepaskan pagutan kami, ku lihat wajahnya masih menampakan ekspresi terkejut

"a-apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" suaranya bergetar

"mengembalikan milikmu"

Dia langsung mendelik tak suka

"mengembalikan miliku ? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bodoh" ucap nya kesal

"yeah ku kembalikan ciumanmu untukku tadi"

"heh ? apa bisa ? dengan cara seperti itu ?"

"tak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang uchiha"

"tapi.. kenapa kau mengembalikannya ? kau yang meminta bukan karena kau pemenangnya"

"aku tidak suka jika kau mencium ku karena terpaksa haruno, jadi aku kembalikan"

Aku melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, sepertinya dia malu ckck

"ta-tapi kau terlalu lama menciumku barusan" ucap nya sambil menutupi bibirnya

"5 detik, kau melakukannya 5 detik dan tadi aku hanya melakukan 2 detik" lanjutnya lagi

Aku agak menunduk mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya

"2 detik itu untuk mengembalikan milikmu dan 3 detik itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku untuk hari ini, kau sudah sangat menghiburku, kau juga bermain sangat hebat dan membuat ku kewalahan. Serta kau juga sangat sexy hari ini haruno" ucap ku dengan senyum tulus

"dan satu lagi berbangga lah karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menggenggam tanganku, seranjang dengan ku dan mendapatkan ciuman terimakasih eksklusif dariku"

 _CTAKKK_

"ittai… sialan kau uchiha"

Setelah menyentil dahi lebarnya, aku pun pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahku

 **END SASUKE POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Degdeg..deg..deg.._

"kenapa dengan jantungku ini, uhh uchiha sialan" geram sakura sebal

terdengar suara-suara yang memanggil nama sakura

"Oii sakura cepat kemarii, kau kemana sajaaaa" ino berteriak

"ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap" teriak temari

Dari koridor terlihat para sahabat sakura sudah ada di depan gerbang menunggunya

"aku dataaaang" teriak sakura pada temannya

Sakura segera berlari,namun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang dan pada saat itu juga sasuke menengok kebelakang persis seperti apa yang di lakukan sakura, mereka saling menatap. Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke arah sakura dan sakura terkejut dengan senyum sasuke yang belum pernah dia lihat selama ini. Kemudian sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan segera berlari menghampiri para sahabatnya.

.

.

"kenapa kalian tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu ?" Tanya sasuke tak suka

Lihatlah para sahabat sasuke yang kini masih berada di gedung basket, mereka tampak tersenyum misterius ketika sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"ahh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau senekat itu" dengus neji

"kau 2 kali mencuri ciuman sakura chan temee"

" _apa 2 kali ? bagaimana mereka tau ? jangan..jangan.."_ inner sasuke

"kalian mengintip ?" Tanya sasuke sebal

"habis kami semua penasaran" jawab sai enteng

"mendokuseii kau menang banyak uchihaa" sahut shikamaru

"dan apa maksud dari menggenggam tangan dan seranjang itu ?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"ra-ha-si-a" jawab sasuke dengan senyum yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan

"jangan..jangan kau dan sakura chan sudaah.."

"hentikan pikiran kotormu dobe, ayo kita pulang" ajak sasuke

"aaa teme ayoo beritahu aku temeee…."

"temeee beritahu aku…."

Naruto mengejar sasuke keluar gedung diikuti oleh sai dan neji

.

"aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu sasuke, saat ini kau sedang bimbang. Karena besok dia akan datang kembali di hidupmu" ucap shikamaru entah pada siapa dan menyusul teman-temannya

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya

.

Oh iyaa author ga begitu ngerti soal basket, jadi author bingung untuk deskripsiinnya seperti apa. Harap maklum ya mina san

.

.

PS : Maaf mina san author baru update lagi soalnya author lagi banyak banget tugas di kampus huhuhu dan untuk chapter selanjutnya juga author kayaknya akan update agak lama soalnya autor udah mulai disibukin untuk nyari dan ngajuin judul skripsi niih, doain author yaa mudah-mudahan judul yang author ajuin ke dosen keterima dan dapat pembimbing yang baik. Author janji deh nanti akan update langsung 5 chapter hihihi..


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SAKURA POV**

Siaaaaaal aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini, padahal seluruh tubuhku benar-benar lelah tapi kenapa mata ini tidak mau terpejam dan selalu mengingat insiden di sekolah tadi apa lagi ketika uchiha itu …

"Arggggggghhhhhhhh hentikan sakura, kau bisa gila jika begini teruuuus" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku gemas

Ku sentuh bibir ku yang untuk pertama kalinya mencium dan di cium seorang pria dan oh apa yang akan terjadi besok di sekolah. Pasti semua orang akan mengolok-olok ku. Aku belum siaaaaap. Apa aku tidak masuk saja ? itu lebih berbahaya sakura, itu namanya kau lari dari masalah

"astagaaaa kau benar-benar memalukan sakura" aku membenamkan kepalaku di atas bantal

Kemudian berbaring lagi dan menarik selimut hingga leher. Aku menatap langit-langit, dan aku mulai terpejam memaksa untuk tidur.

.

.

"ohayoo kaasan tousan.."

Aku segera duduk di meja makan, disana ada tousan yang sedang minum kopi sambil membaca Koran dan kaasan sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa roti dan selai strawberry, tak lupa segelas susu dan secangkir kopi milik tousan.

"ah ohayo sakura chan.." sahut kaasan riang

"ohayo sayang.." sahut tousan

Aku segera mencomot roti selai strawberry yang sudah di siapkan oleh kasan

"nak, apa benar kemarin malam kau menginap di rumah uchiha ?" Tanya tousan tiba-tiba

"uhuk..uhukkk"

Aku langsung menyambar susu yang ada di hadapanku

"b-bagaimana tousan tau ?" tanyaku panik

Bagaimana ini sakura apa kaasan dan tousan akan memarahi ku karena aku menginap di rumah seorang pria ? apa uang jajanku akan di kurangi atau semua fasilitas ku akan di sita. Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup.

"kenapa kau panik begitu sayang ?" Tanya kaasan dengan nada menggoda

Aku hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari tousan, apa jangan-jangan si chicken butt itu yang memberitahu kedua orang tua ku dan dia menceritakan semua kejadian malam itu.

"kemarin itachi menelepon tousan katanya kau menginap di rumahnya, kau tampak seperti gelandangan nak hahaha"

"j-jadi tousan tidak marah ?"

"tentu tidak sayang, tousan percaya pada keluarga uchiha"

"ehh memangnya apa yang terjadi selama kau menginap sakura ?" selidik kaasan antusias

"a-apa yang kaasan bicarakan, tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan chicken butt itu" aku memalingkan wajahku malu

Kaasan dan tousan hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku

.

.

"aku selesai.."

"apa kau akan langsung berangkat ?" Tanya kaasan

"tentu saja, ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh aku bisa terlambat jika masih berlama-lama disini" jawabku sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku

"baiklah.. aku berangkat kaasan tousaan"

Aku pun segera beranjak dari meja makan dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada kaasan dan tousan dan segera meluncur menuju garasi mengambil mobil kesayanganku.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

"ada apa dengan wajahmu forehead?" Tanya ino

"kau tampak tak baik sakura" ucap tenten

Aku hanya diam tak merespon ucapan mereka, kami berlima baru saja datang dan sedang berjalan di koridor. Hatiku benar-benar tak karuan, aku benar-benar takut, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, dan pasti apa yang terjadi kemarin itu akan menjadi trending topic selama seminggu ini. aku berjalan di apit oleh hinata dan ino, tenten dan temari ada di belakangku, aku hanya menundukan kepala ku dan tak berani menatap semua orang yang kami temui pagi ini. hari ini aku benar-benar gelisah.

 _Pukk_

"tak usah khawatir, mereka semua tidak akan membicarakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Jadi kau jangan takut" ujar temari sambil tersenyum

Seakan menyadari kekhawatiranku temari menepuk pundakku, seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu ?" Tanya ku gundah

"harusnya kemarin kau jangan pergi begitu saja, jadi kau tidak tau kelanjutannya" tambah ino

Aku hanya mengernyit bingung pada keempat sahabatku itu.

"a-ano, jadi ketika sakura chan pe-rgi meninggalkan lapa-ngan, sa-suke kun langsung me-ngejar sakura chan. La-lu, na-ruto kun, sai, neji nii dan shika-maru berjalan ke te-ngah lapangan dan mere-ka berteriak pada ka-mi semua ya-ng ada di gedung ba-sket itu"

"HEII KALIAN SEMUA, JIKA KALIAN INGIN HIDUP JANGAN LAGI UNGKIT MASALAH HARI INI, KITA ANGGAP SEMUA INI SELESAI SAAT INI" ino menirukan gaya sai

"MENDOKUSEEIII JIKA BERITA INI SAMPAI BOCOR KELUAR, KALIAN AKAN TAU AKIBATNYAA HOAAAAMM" temari menirukan gaya shikamaru

"BENAR, JIKA KALIAN MELANGGAR KALIAN HARUS MENTRAKTIR AKU RAMEN SEPUASNYAA HAHAHA" hinata menirukan gaya naruto

"CIH BAHKAN AKU TEGA MEMATAHKAN TULANG LEHER KALIAN JIKA MASALAH INI MASIH DI UNGKIT ESOK DAN SETERUSNYA" tenten menirukan gaya neji

Aku hanya melongo tak percaya melihat keempat sahabatku yang dengan hapalnya bisa menirukan masing-masing gaya dari keempat alien ajaib itu.

"nah sakura, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku yakin mereka semua pasti takut dengan ancaman para pria itu" ujar tenten

"benar forehead, lagi pula apa kau tidak menyadari sejak tadi kita turun dari mobil dan sampai di koridor ini bahkan tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka masih menyapa kita seperti biasanya" celetuk ino

"bagaimana dia bisa menyadarinya, bahkan sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan lantai bodoh itu" dengus temari

"be-benar sakura chan ja-jangan khawatir, ka-kami pasti akan melindungi mu" ujar hinata dengan senyuman

Benar juga apa yang mereka katakan sejak dari parkiran sampai di koridor ini sama sekali tak ada hal aneh yang singgah di telinganya, sepertinya ancaman para pria itu cukup membantu.

"baiklah.. kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi, ayo kita ke kelas"

 **END SAKURA POV**

.

.

 **Di dalam kelas**

"ohayo minaaa…" sapa kakashi sensei

"heeh.. apa aku sedang bermimpi ?"

"apa akan turun hujan ?"

"apa minus mataku bertambah ?"

"apa jam tanganku sudah rusak ?"

"apa ada keajaiban dunia ke 8 ?"

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.30, dan tiba-tiba kelas 3A menjadi sangat ramai. Karena terjadi peristiwa yang sangat langka. Perlu kalian garis bawahi bahwa Kakahi Sensei TEPAT WAKTU. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah konoha senior high school seorang kakashi sensei datang tepat waktu tak lebih dan tak kurang, yang membuat seluruh murid kelas 3A kaget tak percaya.

"ada apa dengan kalian ? oh ayolah apa kalian tidak senang aku datang tepat waktu" Tanya kakashi sensei mendramatisir

"bukan begitu sensei hanya sajaaa… ah bahkan aku tak bisa berkata-kata" celetuk kiba

"baiklah-baiklah hentikan semua kekagetan tak masuk akal kalian itu"

"tak masuk akal katanya ? yang benar saja, padahal dia hampir saja membuat ku jantungan karena dia datang tepat waktu" ujar shuigetsu

"nah jadi begini anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia adalah pindahan dari Amerika" ujar kakashi sensei

Dan terjadilah keributan di dalam kelas

"wanita atau pria ?"

"sexy tidak ?"

"kyaaa aku harap pria tampaaaan, tapi aku tetap padamu kok sasuke kuuuuunn"

"heii tenanglah, kenapa kalian sangat norak begini" dengus kakashi sensei

.

.

"ku harap dia bukan orang yang merepotkan, bukankah begitu forehead ?" bisik ino pada sakura

"kenapa kau jadi mirip si pemalas itu pig" dengus sakura

"hehehehe…" ino hanya nyengir polos

.

.

"kurasaa ini kabar buruk" bisik naruto pada neji

"yeah kurasa juga begitu" sahut neji

Sasuke tak memberi respon apapun, sasuke menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

.

.

"baiklah silahkan masuk.."

kakashi sensei mempersilahkan masuk murid baru itu

"cih seorang wanita"

"baru melihatnya saja aku sudah tak suka"

"apa dia akan menjadi saingan kita untuk mendapatkan sasuke kun ?"

"woooo dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat okeee"

"suuuit…suiitttt…."

"apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

"duduk disini saja cantiiiiik"

"dia tak kalah cantik dari sakura chan"

"tetap sakura chan yang paling cantik"

Seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi, tubuh langsing, berkulit putih, bersurai merah darah dan memakai kacamata berframe hitam memasuki kelas dengan sikap yang sangat angkuh

Yeah dia adalah si anak baru itu yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan segera di hadiahi berbagai macam pujian dan pertanyaan yang menghampirinya terutama kaum lelaki

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"perkenalkan.. namaku uzumaki Karin aku pindahan dari Amerika, salam kenal"

Ucap si murid baru bernama Karin itu, matanya bergulir tajam menyapu seisi ruangan, seakan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami dan tampaknya dia menemukan nya.

"hai sasuke kun.."

Seketika itu juga kelas mendadak hening

"lama tak jumpa" ucap Karin dengan senyum manisnya

Sang pemilik nama hanya menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"bagaimana inii.. oh tuhaaan" naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

.

"dia kenal sasuke kun ?"

"ya tuhaaaan saingan kita bertambaaaahh"

"bahkan anak baru pun langsung menyukai sasuke, kenapa kita sangat menderita para kaum pria di kelas iniii"

.

."uzumaki silahkan ke tempatmu, carilah tempat yang kosong" ujar kakashi sensei

"tapi sensei aku ingin duduk disana" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk sakura dkk

"apa dia menunjukku" Tanya ino entah pada siapa

"bu-bukan sepertinya ino chan" jawab hinata

"apa aku ?" Tanya tenten

Ketika ino dan tenten ribut siapa yang di tunjuk oleh Karin tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"kau ingin duduk disini ?"

"tentu saja, jadi.. kau bisa minggir dari sana"

Ohh rupanya yang di tunjuk Karin ada lah sang pemeran utama kita Haruno Sakura

"kau menyuruhku minggir dari sini ?"

"tentu saja, kau tidak tuli bukan?"

Suasana kelas menjadi tegang

"hei uzumaki kau siapa ? bahkan kau belum ada sehari di sekolah ini dan kau berani memerintahku ? yang benar saja, kau sangat buruk dalam membuat lelucon" dengus sakura geli sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi

"apa begitu caramu menyambut teman baru ?" Tanya Karin tak suka

"ohh apa begitu cara mu bicara dengan teman baru ?" balas sakura lagi

"cih..aku tak suka mengulang perkataan ku, ku bilang aku ingin duduk disana jadi pergilah" ucap Karin tak sabar

Sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"sensei.. apa kau akan diam saja?" Tanya sakura pada kakashi sensei yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak pertengkaran itu dan tampak wajah bingung. Kemudian kakashi pun menatap sakura seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan sakura.

"uzumaki, ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah ini. Jangan membuat keributan, dan asal kau tau Haruno Sakura adalah wakil ketua osis di sekolah ini dia juga siswa berprestasi di sini jadi jangan melakukan hal yang menimbulkan keributan. Silahkan ke tempat mu, kau duduk di kursi samping kanan suigetsu. Suigetsu angkat tanganmu"

"baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran kita hari ini" jelas kakashi sensei

.

"uhuuuy good job sakura chan" bisik naruto entah pada siapa

"si jelek itu benar-benar berani" kekeh sai

Setelah Karin sampai di tempatnya, dia lalu menengok ke arah belakang kiri tempat sasuke dkk duduk. Sasuke masih menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Pandangan Karin pun bertubrukan dengan pandangan sakura, sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan Karin membuang muka.

"hei uchiha.. apa dia kekasihmu ?"

"hn "

"jadii.. benar dia kekasihmu ? bahkan aku tak menyangka jika selera mu seperti itu. uhh dia tampak ganas " kikik sakura

"hentikan pink"

Rupanya sakura mencoba menggoda sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya

 _Pletak.._

"ittai…." Ringis sakura memegangi kepalanya dan melirik sasuke dengan pandangan sebal

"kau menyebalkan" sasuke sinis dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakashi sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi

"kau lebih menyebalkan.. huh" sahut sakura tak kalah sinis

.

.

 **Jam istirahat Di Kantin**

Jam istirahat kali ini benar-benar sangat padat, kantin dipenuhi oleh semua siswa siswi konoha senior high school yang berebut untuk mendapatkan makan siang, berlaku juga untuk ke 10 pemeran utama kita ini

"apa tak ada pemandangan yang lebih baik dari ini ?" Tanya ino dengan mata menyipit

"aku muak melihatnya cih" sahut tenten membuang muka

"aku seperti melihat adegan opera sabun yang biasa kankuro tonton" celetuk temari dengan pandangan jijik

"sa-sakura chan kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya hinata pada sakura yang sejak tadi diam menatap lurus ke depan

"apa maksud dari kata kau baik-baik saja hinata ?"Tanya sakura horror

"go-gomen" cicit hinata

Lihatlah apa yang kelima gadis itu perhatikan, tepat di sebrang meja makan mereka tampak kelima pria paling popular di konoha sedang makan siang. Tapi ada pemandangan berbeda, tampak warna rambut asing yang duduk diantara mereka. Uhh rupanya itu uzumaki Karin si anak baru yang duduk bersama mereka. Karin duduk diantara sasuke dan naruto, di seberang naruto dan sasuke ada sai dan neji dan di samping neji ada shikamaru.

"ayolah sasuke kun sejak tadi kau belum makan apa-apa, makanlah ini. apa perlu ku suapi hmm ?" ucap Karin dengan suara centilnya yang sedang memaksa sasuke untuk memakan nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang sudah di pesannya

"ayolaaah nanti kau bisa sakit sasuke kun" ujar Karin lagi sambil bergelayut manja di lengan sasuke

"aku tidak lapar" ucap sasuke datar namun tetap membiarkan Karin mergelayut manja di lengannya

"kau tau aku sangat rindu padamu,sudah hampir 3 tahun lamanya kita tak bertemu. Aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu" ujar Karin sambil tersenyum menggoda

"hei nenek sihir, bisakah kau hentikan ocehan tak bergunamu itu ?"Tanya sai polos

Karin menatap sai dengan pandangan tak suka

"kau harus lihat situasi dan kondisinya, kelakuanmu itu menarik perhatian orang banyak Asal kau tahu" jelas sai

"biarkan saja, sasukekun saja tidak keberatan aku seperti ini padanya. Benar begitu sasuke kun ?" Tanya Karin main mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan sasuke

"hn" jawab sasuke ambigu

"kau selalu seperti itu temeeeee" dengus naruto sebal

"kupikir kesenangan kita telah berakhir" sahut neji

"apa maksudmu neji ?" Tanya naruto bingung

"kau terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud neji" ucap sai

Sai,neji, sasuke dan shikamaru saling tatap seolah mengerti dari arti tatapan satu sama lain.

"ohh ayolah jangan seperti ituu beri tahu akuuuuuu" ujar naruto frustasi

"tidak" ucap sasuke,sai, neji dan shikamaru kompak

.

.

.

 **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN …**

Setelah pulang sekolah kelima gadis itu menuju ke rumah hinata. Mereka tampak lesu, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tenten, temari dan ino berbaring di atas kasur hinata menatap langit-langit. Hinata membaca novel yang baru saja di belinya dan sakura memainkan handphonenya tanpa minat. Entahlah apa yang membuat kelima gadis itu tampak murung selama seminggu ini.

"apa kalian kesepian ?" Tanya sakura memecah keheningan

"apa ?" Tanya tenten bingung

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dari sofa dan berjalan menuju balkon, menatap senja yang berwarna jingga keemasan.

"selama seminggu ini.. apa yang kalian rasakan ?" Tanya sakura tanpa berbalik

"flat" sahut temari

"apa karena mereka ?" Tanya sakura lagi

"kurasa begitu" sahut temari lagi

"jadi kau rindu di kerjai mereka ?" Tanya sakura

"bukan begitu, hanya saja .." temari menggantung jawabannya

"apa ini yang namanya di campakkan ?" celetuk ino

Sakura kemudian berbalik menatap keempat sahabatnya, memandang mereka penuh arti.

"jujur saja, aku tidak bisa di perlakukan seperti iniii" sahut tenten

"kenapa tiba-tiba mereka seolah tak peduli lagi pada kita, dan mereka selalu saja bersama dengan setan merah itu" ujar ino gemas

"bukankah itu bagus, mulai sekarang kita bisa hidup tenang"

Pernyataan sakura membuat bibir mereka semua kelu, apa yang dikatakan sakura benar adanya. Selama ini mereka selalu berselisih, bahkan hal kecil pun akan menjadi besar jika menghampiri mereka. Tapi selama seminggu ini, sejak kepindahan uzumaki Karin semuanya mendadak berubah. Tak ada lagi hinaan atau caci maki yang terlontar antar mereka ber10. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Karin ?

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tetapi tampak di dalam sebuah ruangan seorang gadis sedang membereskan berlembar-lembar kertas yang memenuhi meja kerjanya, tampak peluh membanjiri keningnya

"apa mereka gila, ketika festival budaya akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi mereka memberiku sekumpulan naskah tebal tak berguna ini. bahkan semua ceritanya membuatku mengantuk dan aku harus menghabiskan waktuku disini sendiri"

Si gadis pun membereskan semua kertas kertas tersebut dan menyusunnya rapi ke dalam rak yang tersedia di ruangan itu

"lihat saja besok, mereka semua akan aku bunuh"

Dia pun segera keluar ruangan dan mengunci pintu yang bertuliskan "THEATER ROOMS". Hari sudah sangat gelap dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, mungkin hanya dirinya sendirilah yang masih berada di sekolah.

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Suara sepatunya menggema di lorong koridor menambah kesan horror, si gadis pun menambah kecepatannya. Dia berlari sampai parkiran. Dia segera membuka tas dan berniat mengambil kunci mobil.

"kemana ? dimana kunci mobilku ?" tanyanya panic

Si gadis masih menggeledah isi tasnya bahkan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, namun benda yang di cari pun taka da.

"coba kau ingat-ingat dimana kau simpan kunci mobil itu bodoooh" ucapnya frustasi sembari mondar mandir di depan mobilnya yang tersisa sendirian di parkiran sekolah tersebut.

"astaga aku menyimpannya di kolong meja ku karena tadi si ino pig bodoh itu menyembunyikannya dan aku belum sempat memasukan ke dalam tas karena tadi ada pertemuan ketua klub untuk festival budaya" ujarnya

"apa itu berarti aku harus kembali ke kelas ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

"uhh baiklah, sial sekali hari ini. kau bisa temari kau wanita yang berani" ucapnya menyemangati diri

Rupanya si gadis itu adalah temari. Akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, temari kembali memasuki sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari parkiran. Dia melawan semua rasa takut yang menerpanya, berjalan dengan sangat tergesa dan akhirnya sampailah dia di kelas 3A.

 _SREEG…_

Sangat gelap, kenapa temari tidak menggunakan handphonenya saja untuk penerangan ? sayang sekali handphone temari baterainya habis jadi tidak bisa digunakan.

Dia berjalan meraba-raba tembok guna mencari sakelar lampu tapi tak menemukannya, akhirnya dia pun pasrah dan berjalan menuju mejanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ketika mencapai mejanya, temari segera merogoh kolong mejanya dan ternyata memang benar kunci itu tertinggal di kolong mejanya.

"syukurlah…"ucap temari lega

Ketika akan keluar dan jaraknya sekitar 5 meter dari pintu, tak sengaja temari menabrak meja di sampingnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising

.

"haaaaaaah…."

"hoooooo….."

Tubuh temari kaku di tempat, keringat bercucuran, tangannya gemetar sehingga kunci mobilnya terjatuh ke lantai. Temari bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang tubuhnya

 _Deg deg deg deg_

Bahkan suara detak jantung temari bisa terdengar karena suasana yang sangat hening disana

 _"_ _oh kami sama apa aku harus melihat sadako lagi untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan kali ini aku sendiri" inner temari_

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Suara itu semakin dekat, tubuh temari semakin kaku dan keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Temari menutup matanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat ketakutan

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

"hoaaaaam terimakasih sudah membangunkanku"

"heh?" temari kembali membuka matanya, seolah tak asing dengan suara itu

"jika orang sedang bicara kau harus menatapnya" ujar suara itu

Dengan gerakan patah-patah temari memutar tubuhnya

.

"KAU!"

.

."apa kau gila bisa-bisanya tertidur di kelas sampai selarut ini, aku heran kenapa kau bisa sejenius itu tapi nyatanya kerjaanmu hanya tidur dan tidur dasar pemalas" cecar temari

"mendokusei bukankah sudah ku bilang, pelajaran asuma sensei sangat membosankan dia seperti sedang mendongeng ketika menjelaskan sejarah konoha hoaaaaam"

Kalian tahu siapa orang itu ? dengan ciri khas itu ? Yup dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, rupanya dia tertidur di dalam kelas sejak pelajaran asuma sensei ckckck

"beruntung kau datang, aku jadi terbangun"

"tapi kau hampir membuat ku mati mendadak tadi, dan ini kedua kalinya kau menakutiku" ucap temari sebal sambil berjalan beriringan di koridor bersama shikamaru

"cih kau gadis galak tapi kau takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu, mendokuseiii hoaaaam"

.

. **Diparkiran**

"kau akan pulang dengan mobil ?" Tanya shikamaru

"tentu saja bodoh, kau pikir aku akan jalan kaki selarut ini. bahkan aku rela masuk ke sekolah lagi demi kunci mobil sialan ini" ucap temari sembari memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya

"hoaaaammm… aku belum makan malam dan ini sudah lewat jam makan malamku"

"lalu ?" Tanya temari bingung

"temani aku makan"

"heh ?" Tanya temari semakin bingung

"mendokusei..aku tidak mungkin makan sendiri seperti orang bodoh, kau menggunakna mobil dan aku menggunakna motor. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang. Terserah kau mau makan dimana, aku ikut saja hoaaaaam…"

"o-oh oke baiklah, kau yang traktir" ucap temari kikuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit akhirnya temari menepikan mobilnya di parkiran pinggir jalan dan diikuti shikamaru.

"kau yakin akan makan disini ?" Tanya shikamaru memastikan

"tentu saja, ayo" temari berjalan mendahului shikamaru

Kira-kira sepanjang 30 meter, berjejer rapi kedai-kedai yang menghiasi pinggir jalan blossom. Kita bisa melihat berbagai macam kedai makanan, ada ramen, yakiniku, takoyaki, dango dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tempat ini selalu ramai pengunjung karena letak tempak yang cukup strategis dan dekorasi tempat yang sangat membuat nyaman pengunjung.

Temari pun masuk ke kedai ramen diikuti oleh shikamaru. Ketika mereka duduk, seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka dengan ramah.

"selamat malam, kalian mau pesan apa ?" Tanya si pelayan ramah

"ramen special dan ocha hangat"jawab temari

"aku juga" sahut shikamaru

"baiklah, ramen special 2 dan ocha hangat 2. Tungu 15 menit, permisi"

Kemudian sang pelayan pun meninggalkan temari serta shikamaru

"jadi apa kau tidak akan mengejar pelayan itu untuk menambahkan bumbu ekstra pahit untuk ramenku?" ejek temari

"cih kau masih saja mengingatnya" dengus shikamaru sebal

"tentu saja bodoh, berkat ramen pahit sialan itu aku tidak bisa makan enak selama 2 hari karena lidahku mati rasa" ketus temari

"baiklah baiklah kita lupakan masalah itu, tujuan kita kesini untuk makan dan bisakah kau tidak cerewet. Benar-benar merepotkan " ujar shikamaru santai

Temari tidak menggubris ucapan shikamaru, pandangannya beralih pada jalanan yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Terlihat dari sedikitnya kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar alunan music klasik dari dalam kedai.

.

 _"_ _meow..meow..meoww…"_

Dengan gerakan kilat temari berlari menuju jalan raya

"AWAAASSSS…." Teriak salah satu pengunjung

"TEMARI!" teriak shikamaru panic karena melihat temari yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju jalan raya dan shikamaru bisa melihat dari arah utara ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Temari sudah sampai di tengah jalan raya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dari arah utara ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

.

"TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

.

.

 _CKIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT…._

.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya shikamaru panic sambil memegang bahu temari

Temari langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, temari terjatuh dengan kondisi terduduk di aspal. Suasana mendadak ramai, semua yang ada disana berlari dan mengelilingi temari.

"a-apa aku masih hi-hidup ?" Tanya temari dengan nada gemetar

"kau ingin mati hah ? apa yang kau lakukan ? dasar gadis merepotkan" ujar shikamaru kesal

Temari tidak menjawab, kemudian temari membuka pelukan di dadanya

 _"_ _meow..meoww..meoww…"_

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ujar temari lega

"k-kau.." shikamaru menggantung ucapannya

Ternyata yang ada di dalam pelukan temari adalah seekor kucing kecil berwarna kuning keemasan, kucing itu sangat lucu dengan mata bulat yang menatap temari seolah mengucapkan "terimakasih".

"hei kau ingin mati ? dasar bodoh"

Seorang pria berperawakan besar dan berkulit hitam keluar dari mobil yang hampir menabrak temari.

"kau hampir membunuh kucing kecil ini tuan" ujar temari ketus masih dengan posisi terduduk di aspal

 _"_ _meow..meow..meoow.."_

"lalu apa masalahmu ?" Tanya pria itu tak suka

"tentu saja ini masalah, kucing ini adalah makhluk hidup, bukankah sesama makhluk hidup harus saling melindungi ?"

"heh kau gadis kecil berani-beraninya menasehatiku hah?"

Pria itu berjalan ke arah temari dengan wajah garangnya.

"mau apa kau pak tua ?" shikamaru bangun dari posisi berlututnya

"aku mau memberi pelajaran pada gadis kecil ini"

"seharusnya kaulah yang perlu di beri pelajaran, bisa-bisanya kau menyetir melebihi batas kecepatan yang sewajarnya" ujar shikamaru santai

Kini shikamaru saling berhadapan dengan pria itu, jarak mereka hanya terpaut 30 cm.

"ohh jadi kau kekasihnya dan kau ingin membelanya"

"jika iya ? apa masalahmu ?" shikamaru memandang remeh pria itu

"mau ku hajar kau" mata pria itu semakin melotot

"hajar saja, aku tidak takut lagipula disini banyak saksi mata yang melihatnya jika kau menyetir melebihi batas kecepatan yang sewajarnya, bahkan disini juga ada cctv" ujar shikamaru sambil melirik kearah tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat dan tampak bimbang

"kali ini kau ku lepaskan bocah ingusan" ucap pria itu dengan sangar dan segera pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Pria itu pun kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, dan semua orang membubarkan diri.

"apa kau terluka ?"

"tidak"

Shikamaru membantu temari untuk berdiri dan memapah temari kembali ke dalam kedai ramen

 _"_ _meow..meow..meow.."_

"apa kau lapar ?" temari bicara dengan kucing kecil itu, seolah mengerti dengan ucapan temari, kucing itu pun merespon sembari meringkukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan temari

 _"_ _meow..meow..meow"_

"baiklah kau juga akan makan" ucap temari

"bibi aku tambah 3 iris daging sapinya" teriak temari pada pemilik kedai

Tak butuh waktu lama pesanan mereka pun datang

"nah kucing manis, ini makananmu"

Temari menurunkan kucing kecil itu ke lantai dan langsung memberinya 3 iris daging sapi. Kucing itu sangat lahap memakan daging yang di berikan temari. Temari tersenyum tulus ketika melihat kucing itu makan dengan sangat lahap

"makanlah yang banyak," ucap temari sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu

Tanpa temari sadari, shikamaru menatap temari dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan sudut bibirnya terangkat tersenyum samar.

.

.

"haaah… kenyang, ingat kau yang membayar semua ini"

"hoaaaam… mendokusei baiklah baiklah" ucap shikamaru malas-malasan

"bibi, uangnya aku simpan di meja. Terimakasih atas hidangannya" teriak shikamaru sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja

Mereka pun meninggalkan kedai dan berjalan menuju parkiran, dengan temari yang masih memeluk kucing kecil itu

"jadi akan kau apakan kucing itu ?"

"hmm entahlah.. sepertinya dia hidup sebatang kara"

"jadi ?" Tanya shikamaru penasaran

"aku akan merawatnya" jawab temari mantap

"kau serius?"

"tentu saja bodoh, aku akan membawanya pulang lalu akan memandikan dia merawatnya dan memberinya makan yang banyak agar dia menjadi kucing manis yang sehat" ujar temari bersemangat

"bahkan kau nyaris mati karena kucing itu, kau gadis galak yang baik"

"hei kau itu sedang menghina ku atau memujiku!"

"hmm.. aku lebih senang disebut menghinamu" dengus shikamaru geli

"kau menyebalkan tuan pemalas" jawab temari ketus

 _"_ _meow..meow..meow…"_

"baiklah..baiklah ayo kita pulang kucing manis"

Temari pun segera menuju mobilnya begitu juga shikamaru dengan motornya. Mereka berjalan beriringan .

.

.

Ketika sampai di perempatan kompleks tiba-tiba temari menepikan mobilnya, shikamaru yang bingung dengan perbuatan temari pun ikut menepikan motornya di samping mobil temari

"ada masalah ?" Tanya shikamaru yang masih di atas motor dan membuka kaca helmnya

"sepertinya begitu" jawab temari keluar mobil dan berjalan ke arah belakang

"kusooooooo" geram temari frustasi sambil menendang ban mobil belakangnya

Shikamaru turun dari motornya dan berjalan menghampiri temari yang sedang berjongkok di samping ban belakang mobilnya

"lihat, ada paku yang menancap di ban ku" ujar temari sebal

"kau membawa ban serep ?"

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"hah.. kau sangat merepotkan gadis galak" ujar shikamaru sambil menjitak kepala temari

"hei sakit bodoh, harusnya kau membantuku mencari solusi bagaimana aku bisa pulaaang ini sudah malaaam" cecar temari kesal

"kau tinggal saja mobilmu disini, kau bisa menghubungi orang bengkel untuk membawa mobilmu"

"lalu aku pulang naik apa ?"

 _"_ _meow..meoww.."_

"oh astaga sepertinya kucing itu bangun dari tidurnya"

Dengan ceoat temari kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali keluar dengan kucing kecil di dalam dekapannya

"cih kau sudah seperti ibunya saja" ejek shikamaru

"biar saja" jawab temari cuek

"kau pulang denganku" ujar shikamaru sambil melengos menuju motornya

"heh ?"

"cepat bodoh, ini sudah malam lagipula besok kita harus sekolah"

"ba-baiklah"

Akhirnya temaripun bersedia pulang bersama shikamaru

 _._

 _"_ _meow..meow….."_

"kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya temari bingung

Karena dengan sangat tiba-tiba shikamaru menghentikan laju motornya yang padahal rumah mereka masih beberapa kilo meter lagi

"bisakah kau diamkan kucing itu ? benar-benar mengganggu"

"sepertinya dia kedinginan, udara mala mini memang sangat dingin bukan"

Temari memeluk erat kucing kecil itu dan memasukan tubuh kucing itu ke dalam bleezer seragam sekolahnya

 _"_ _meow..meow..meow.."_

"apa masih terasa dingin juga ? kau malang sekalii" ucap temari sedih

"peluk aku" perintah shikamaru

"heh ? apa kau bilang ? apa kau akan berbuat mesum padaku ?" Tanya temari panic

"mengapa otakmu kotor sekali, bukan begitu bodoh"

"lalu apa ?"

"bukan hanya kotor tapi kau juga sangat bodoh"

"berhenti menghinaku tuan pemalas"

"mendokuseii.. baiklah baiklah jadi begini, jika kau memelukku maka kucing itu akan di apit oleh kita berdua, kurasa itu cukup untuk menghangatkannya dan membuatnya diam"

"begitukah ?"

 _"_ _meow..meow.."_

"dan sepertinya dia setuju" ujar shikamaru enteng

"ku-kurasa kau ada benarnya"

"cepat lakukan ini sudah malam"

Temari masih diam dan belum berbuat apa-apa

"kenapa kau hanya diam"

Dengan gerakan kilat shikamaru menarik kedua tangan temari dan menariknya untuk merapat, kucing kecil itulah yang menjadi pembatas antara temari dan shikamaru. Kemudian kedua tangan temari di letakkan di atas perut shikamaru.

Keheningan melanda perjalanan pulang mereka, bahkan si kucing pun tertidur sangat pulas sepertinya dia sudah tidak kedinginan lagi. Hei wahai kucing apa kau tidak peduli pada 2 makhluk yang sedang melindungi mu apalagi si gadis wajahnya sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. Dari jarak sedekat itu temari bisa mencium wangi maskulin dari shikamaru. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan beberapa keringat dingin menetes di keningnya, padahal malam ini udara sangat dingin bisa-bisanya temari berkeringat seperti itu.

.

10 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah masing-masing, mereka bertetangga. Temari turun dari motor shikamaru dengan sangat hati-hati karena tidak ingin membangunkan kucing kecil itu.

"terimakasih" ucap temari dengan suara parau

"malam ini kau sangat merepotkan gadis galak hoaaaam… oyasumi" ucap shikamaru dan segera masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya bersama dengan motornya.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Sakura dkk baru saja memasuki kelas dan mereka langsung di sajikan dengan pandangan yang kurang enak dilihat sepagi ini

"bisa kau minggir dari kursiku ?"

Tak ada respon

"bisa kau minggir dari kursiku ?

 _Brak.._

"hei apa kau tuli, ku bilang minggir dari kursiku!"

Seketika itu juga sakura dkk menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas, sakura menggebrak mejanya. Ternyata biang keladi dari semua ini adalah Karin. Karin menempati kursi milik sakura, dia tengah asik mengganggu sasuke yang padahal sasuke sama sekali tak meresponnya. Sasuke malah asik mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone nya.

"apa hobimu itu mengganggu kesenangan orang lain pink ?" ucap Karin dengan angkuh

"kesenangan kau bilang ? kau sebut ini kesenangan ? oh kami sama betapa menderitanya dirimu, lihat bahkan si chicken butt itu sama sekali tak melirikmu dan kau masih bisa menyebut ini kesenangan ? yang benar saja " ejek sakura meremehkan

"cih, kau…" omongan Karin terputus

"pergi Karin"

"sasuke kun ? kau mengusirku ?"

Ternyata sasuke menyuruh Karin pergi

"sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kau ke tempatmu. Kau tidak akan menang jika berurusan dengan si pink bodoh ini. hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenagamu"

"heii chicken but kenapa kau jadi menghinaku ?" ucap sakura tak suka

"hn"

"apa yang sasuke kun bilang itu sangat benar, byee pink.."

Karin pun melengos pergi dan kembali ke tempat duduk miliknya. Sakura menatap sasuke, merasa di perhatikan sasuke pun melirik sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak lama sakura segera membuang muka.

 **Di kantin**

Sakura masih saja merenggut akibat insiden tadi pagi, moodnya benar-benar buruk bahkan spagethi yang dipesannya sudah tak jelas bentuknya.

"hei forehead, apa kau ingin membunuh spagethi itu ?" Tanya ino

Sakura hanya melirik ino sebal

"be-benar sakura chan, sayang spagethinya jika tak di makan" sahut hinata

"arggghh aku benar-benar benci merekaaaaa" ucap sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"bilang saja jika kau cemburu" ucap temari dengan enteng sambil menyuapkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya

Seketika itu juga keempat gadis itu menatap temari dengan pandangan marah, takut, kaget,tak percaya

"kau ingin mati yah" ucap sakura datar dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan

"bukankah itu benar sakura ? selama karin pindah kesini, perhatian si uchiha itu tak ada lagi padamu. Seluruh waktunya di habiskan bersama si setan merah itu bukan, oh bahkan mereka semua" jelas temari

"benar juga, kemanapun para pria itu pergi pasti si uzumaki itu selalu bersama mereka dan dia sangat lengket pada sasuke iuuuuh…" timpal tenten

"itu bukan urusanku" ucap sakura sebal

"hei ada apa ramai-ramai seperti itu, kenapa semua orang pergi ke lapangan ?" Tanya ino penasaran

"benar, ada apa sih ?" Tanya tenten yang juga penasaran

Hampir semua orang di kantin berlarian keluar menuju lapangan, mereka semua berkumpul bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang membawa spanduk.

"ah a-ku baru ingat, me-reka telah kembali dari suna" sahut hinata

"mereka ?" Tanya temari bingung

Sakura masih mencerna kata-kata hinata dan tampak berfikir. Seakan teringat sesuatu sakura segera berlari menuju lapangan dimana semua orang berkumpul

 _"_ _kenapa aku sampai melupakan hal itu dasar bodoh, aku.. sangat merindukannya"_ inner sakura dalam hati

Sakura menerobos semua orang untuk sampai di depan barisan, dari sana dia bisa melihat dari arah gerbang sekolah sebuah bus berukuran sedang memasuki parkiran sekolah. Tak lama pintu bus terbuka, dan keluarlah para pria yang dimana mereka adalah tim kesebelasan sepak bola konoha senior high school. Dengan bangga mereka berjalan sambil membawa sebuah piala

"MEREKA MENAAAANG !"

"YEEEY MEREKA MEMANG HEBAAAAT"

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALIII, AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAAAN"

Bisa terlihat rasa bangga dan haru yang menyelimuti mereka semua, hampir satu bulan tim kesebelasan sepak bola konoha senior high school mengikuti olimpiade olahraga tingkat nasional yang di adakan di Kota Suna. Mereka semua saling berpelukan, bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang menangis ketika melihat kekasih mereka kembali membawa sebuah kebanggan untuk sekolahnya. Para sahabat menyambut dengan senyum terbaik mereka dan kedua tangan yang lebar yang siap untuk memeluk sahabat yang sangat mereka rindukan. Namun tidak berlaku untuk sakura. Dia masih harap-harap cemas, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari pintu bus, berharap seseorang yang di tunggunya keluar dari sana.

 _"_ _dimana dia ?"_ inner sakura

Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih, bersurai merah darah, berwajah baby face yang keluar dari bus. Seketika itu juga pandangan sakura terkunci pada pria itu. si pria pun tampak menengok kesana kemari guna mencari seseorang dan voilaaa dia berhasil menemukan orang itu. emerald dan hazel bertemu, saling mengunci, seolah masing-masing dari mereka terhisap pada keindahan bola mata masing-masing. Suara riuh dan sorak-sorak gembira para siswa sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Dengan langkah pasti si pria berjalan mendekat pada si gadis dengan aura yang sangat cerah dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya menambah kesan tampan. Sakura pun memberikan senyum terbaiknnya pada pria itu.

.

Kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut 30 cm.

"h-hai.." sapa pria itu ramah dan senyum itu masih belum luntur dari wajah tampannya

"ah h-ai.." jawab sakura gugup

"tadaima.."

"okaeri.. okaeri sasori" ucap sakura dengan senyuman terbaiknya

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"jadi suna itu seperti apa ?"

"disana sangat panas, yeah sangat sangat panas"

"apa hanya panas saja , lalu apa yang menyenangkan dari suna ? apa gadis disana cantik-cantik ?"

"yeah mereka semua cantik "

Sakura langsung merubah ekspersi wajahnya, yang awalnya ceria tiba-tiba menjadi cemberut.

"tapi belum ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu"

"apa kau sedang menggodaku ? cih tidak mempan"

"oiii sakura sudah beel ayo cepat masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi orochimaru sensei datang" teriak ino dari depan kelas

Karena saat ini sakura dan sasori sedang berbincang bincang di kursi dekat ruang osis.

"baiklah kurasa aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya, sasori masih menatap sakura dengan senyum yang sangat tulus

.

.

"hei pig kau selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku bahkan kau berbohong, kau bilang orochimaru sensei akan masuk nyatanya dia tidak masuk karena tugas ke luar kota" ucap sakura kesal ketika sampai di tempat duduknya

"habis kau selalu melupakan kami jika sudah bersamanya jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya hehehe" jawab ino sambil bercermin dan membetulkan letak bandananya

"haish.. padahal setiap hari aku selalu bersama kalian bahkan aku sampai bosan melihat mu yang selalu berkeliaran di depan mataku, dan sasori aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya hari ini setelah satu bulan lamanya dia pergi"

"maka cepatlah kau katakan perasaan mu yang sesungguhnya padanya" ujar temari

"shut up temari!" ujar sakura kesal

"kurasa dia juga tertarik padamu sakura" sambung tenten yang duduk di atas meja sakura

"be-betul sakura chan, sebelum sasori di rebut perempuan lain hihihi"

"oh kami sama kenapa kalian jadi membahas masalah ini, jika ada yang dengar bagaimana ? dasar sialan kalian ini"

"hahaha tenang saja lagi pula kelas sedang kosong dan hanya ada sasuke yang sepertinya dia tertidur di mejanya" ungkap tenten

Sakura segera menengok kebelakang guna memastikan apa yang tenten ucapkan, ternyata benar sasuke sepertinya sedang tidur di mejanya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalannya dan earphone yang masih bertengger rapi di telinganya.

"tapi.. bagaimana jika dia hanya pura-pura tidur ?" Tanya sakura ragu

"apa itu masalah ? dia bukanlah naruto ataupun ino yang mulutnya seperti kompor meledak" kekeh temari

"hei kenapa kau membawa ku juga" sahut ino sebal

"yeah karena kau adalah ratu gossip nomor 1 dan si bodoh itu adalah raja gossip no1 di sekolah" ungkap temari geli

"kalian sangat cocok, kenapa tidak pacaran saja hahahahaha" ledek tenten

"hentikan tenten!" ucap ino dengan nada kesal dan melemparkan sisirnya pada tenten

"wleeee tidak kena pigg" ledek tenten lagi

"bisakah kalian diam, apa kau tidak lihat si raja singa sedang tidur ? apa kau ingin membangunkan singa ini ? aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengannya dan merusak hari indahku ini" ungkap sakura

"cih kau sangat berlebihan forehead" dengus ino

"aku tidak berlebihan pig ini adalah fakta, ku pikir hari ini adalah hari burukku karena tadi pagi harus menghadapi si setan merah dan chicken butt itu dan siangnya aku bertemu dengan pangeran ku ahh sangat indah pig, setelah pulang sekolah ini aku akan menghampirinya ke ruang klub sepak bola dan bercerita banyak dengannya" ucap sakura semangat

"oh kami sama sepertinya sahabat tersayangku ini benar-benar sedang kasmaran, jangan terlalu lama bodoh kau harus bergerak cepat, jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu pria popular di sekolah ini" ujar tenten

"yeah kita lihat saja nanti" ucap sakura santai

"hei ngomong-ngomong kemana si setan merah itu ? biasanya jika ada sasuke pasti si setan merah itu selalu menempel padanya" ujar ino

"ta-tadi aku melihat, ka-karin san di panggil kakashi sensei untuk me-lengkapi data dirinya" ungkap hinata

"apa dia benar kekasih sasuke ?" Tanya ino penasaran

"apa seleranya seperti itu ?" Tanya temari meyakinkan

"menurutmu bagaimana sakura ?" Tanya tenten

"e-eh, a-aku ? bagaimana apanya ?" Tanya sakura yang tiba-tiba gugup

"tentang mereka berdua bodoh, apa kau percaya mereka sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya tenten lagi

"e-entahlah itu bukan urusanku, dia mau berpacaran dengan Karin atau dengan siapapun, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku" jawab sakura sambil membuang muka entah apa yang di sembunyikannya

"hei aku lapar, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin saja" ajak temari

"a-aku juga haus" cicit hinata

"baiklah ayo" jawab sakura

Mereka berlima meninggalkan kelas yang hanya menyisakan sasuke seorang diri. Jika dilihat lebih dekat ternyata sasuke tidak tertidur, dia bagun dari posisinya dan bersandar pada kursinya. Dilihatnya handphonenya yang sudah mati bertanda handphonenya lowbat, entah sejak kapan handphonennya itu lowbat, apa mungkin dia mendengar semua hal yang di bicarakan para gadis atau tidak.

 **Dikantin**

"bagaimana kabar kucing itu ?" Tanya shikamaru yang berada di antrian belakang temari

"astaga kau mengagetkan ku shika!" ujar temari panic sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget

"ku-kucing itu baik-baik saja" lanjut temari, entah kenapa tiba-tiba temari menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba kejadian semalam berputar di kepalanya

"baguslah" ucap shikamaru singkat

"silahkan ini pesanannya" ucap pelayan kantin

"oh baiklah terimakasih" jawab temari ramah

"a-aku duluan shika"

Temari langsung melengos pergi, dan segera menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi

"ada apa denganmu ? kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?" tanya tenten

"a-aku tidak apaapa" jawab temari sambil meminum jus jeruknya

"kenapa kau melihatku begitu sakura ?" Tanya temari karena sejak tadi sakura memandang temari dengan pandangan yang tak biasa

"kau.. kau tampak akrab dengan si pemalas itu" ucap sakura santai dan mencomot salad milik ino

"eh ? maksudmu shika ?" Tanya ino

"tanyakan saja pada temari pig" jawab sakura lagi

Ino,hinata dan tenten memandang temari seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun temari hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan ritual meminum jusnya.

.

.

 _TEETTT…..TEETTTT….._

Semua siswa konoha senior high school berhamburan keluar kelas dengan penuh semangat. Begitu juga bagi para siswa kelas 3A. Sakura dkk masih merapikan seluruh alat tulisnya ke dalam tas

"sa-sakura chan tampak ber-semangat se-kali hihihi" canda hinata ketika melihat sakura yang tampak semangat dan antusias

"yeah aku memang sedang sangat bersemangat hinata, karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu sasori setelah ini" ujar sakura riang

"ku doakan semoga semuanya sukses" temari menyemangati

"sudah selesai semua bukan, ayo kita pergi" ajak ino

Kelima gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas, ketika sampai luar kelas sakura berpisah dengan para sahabatnya. Karena saat ini ia akan menemui sasori dan para sahabatnya pulang terlebih dulu.

"semoga berhasil kawaaan" teriak tenten menyemangati

"besok aku siap mendengar semua ceritamu forehead hahaha" ujar ino

"yasudah kami pulang dulu kalau begitu, jaa…." Ucap temari mengakhiri

"jaa mina…" balas sakura

Keempat sahabat sakura pun pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian para sahabatnya di depan pintu kelas.

"hah… baiklah aku harus segera menghampirinya"

Sakura pun segera berbalik namun tiba-tiba keseimbangannya goyah karena ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tubuhnya ketika berbalik ke belakang

.

 _Brukk.._

"ittai.." ringis sakura karena terjatuh ke lantai

"hn"

Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya tiba-tiba langsung mengarahkan wajahnya pada si pemilik suara

"chicken butt!" teriak sakura sambil bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya

"hn"

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kau membuatku jatuh" balas sakura garang

"kau dapat tugas dari kakashi sensei untuk membereskan perpustakaan sekarang" ucap sasuke datar

Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan sakura yang masih melongo atas kelakuan dan apa yang di katakana musuhnya itu

"HEI CHICKEN BUTT SIALAN KENAPA KAU MAIN PERGI SAJA, BUKANNYA MENOLONGKU YANG JATUH GARA-GARA KAU! ARGHHHH AKAN KU HAJAR KAUUU DAN OH APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN AKU DAPAT TUGAS UNTUK MEMBERESKAN PERPUSTAKAAN ? KAU BENAR-BENAR MERUSAK HARI INDAHKU UCHIHAAAAAAA" teriak sakura yang bisa di dengar oleh seisi penjuru sekolah

.

.

 **Di Perpustakaan**

 _Bruk..bruk..bruk.._

"apa kau bisa mengganti semua itu?"

Sasuke menegur sakura yang saat ini sedang membereskan tumpukan buku di sebuah meja berukuran besar dengan sangat kasar, tapi sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan sasuke dan masih melakukan gerakan kasar pada buku-buku itu

 _Bruk..bruk..bruk.._

"cih dasar gadis barbar"

Sakura masih tak merespon ucapan sasuke

"kau marah padaku ?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera menatap wajah sasuke dengan mata menyipit

"kau masih bertanya apa aku marah padamu ?"

"hn"

"tentu saja aku marah bodoh, SANGAT MARAH lebih tepatnya" ujar sakura kesal dan membuang muka

"jika kau ingin marah, marahlah pada kakashi sensei dia lah yang menyuruhmu untuk membantuku disini" jawab sasuke santai masih dengan membereskan buku-buku

Sakura menatap sasuke kembali dengan pandangan sebal

"apa aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu barusan ?"

"aku tau persis kakashi sensei itu seperti apa dia tidak akan menyuruhku seenaknya jika bukan seseorang yang memaksanya" lanjut sakura

"aaa.. sepertinya kau sekarang lebih cerdas haruno" ucap sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"ja-jadi benar ini adalah ulah mu, kau yang memaksa kakashi sensei untuk menyuruhku menemanimu membereskan semua buku ini?"

"hn"

 _Brukk.._

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" ujar sasuke kesal sambil memegang kepalanya karena sakura memukul kepala sasuke dengan buku yang ada di atas meja

"agar otakmu beres dan berhenti merusak kesenangan orang lain, wleee kejar aku kalau bisaaaaa" sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada sasuke dan berlari menjauhi sasuke

"cih apa aku harus mengejarnya ? bukan uchiha sekali" dengus sasuke

"aku akan membalasmu harunooooooooooooooooooooooo!" sasuke berteriak dan berlari menyusul sakura

.

di rak buku paling pojok terdapat 4 makhluk yang saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti

"jadi ini sebabnya dia menolak kita untuk membantunya dan lebih memilih sakura" ujar neji

"hoaaam mendokusei ku fikir dia stress akhir-akhir ini karena selama seminggu ini dia selalu di ikuti oleh Karin" sahut shikamaru

"yeah karena seminggu ini perang kita tertunda dengan para gadis itu" ungkap sai

.

.

"hahaha rasakan itu bodoh" sakura tertawa sangat puas melihat sasuke tertimpa beberapa buku yang ada di lemari karena tersenggol oleh sakura

Sasuke tak merespon ucapan sakura dan dia merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dari dalam lemari namun dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum entah karena apa tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sakura.

"ah sudah jam 5 sore, aku harus pergi. Bye bye chicken butt" ledek sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih membereskan buku-buku

"hei haruno tunggu " cegah sasuke namun terlambat sakura sudah pergi lebih dulu. Sasuke segera membereskan semua buku yang masih belum rapi dan segera menyusul sakura

.

.

"kenapa disini sepi sekali ? apa dia sudah pulang ?" Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri

Kini sakura berada di ruang klub sepak bola guna menemui sasori namun ruang klub sepak bola sudah sangat sepi, sepertinya semua anggotanya sudah pulang termasuk sasori. Sakura pun segera memutar arah menuju parkiran dengan lunglai, tampak raut sedih di wajahnya karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sasori.

"uchiha sialan dia benar-benar merusak hariku" geram sakura

.

Ketika mencapai parkiran dia melihat sosok sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang seorang diri, saat itu juga sakura ingin memanggil sasori

"sa.."

Namun tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat sebuah mobil mercy berwarna hitam yang berhenti di depan sasori, dan sasori pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu

"bukankah itu mobil shion ?" ucap sakura entah pada siapa

Tiba-tiba sakura merasakan nyeri di dadanya, sakura meremas seragamnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ketika sakura masih sibuk dengan ritual galaunya tiba-tiba di depan matanya ada sebatang cokelat. Sakura pun melihat arah dari mana datangnya cokelat itu dan melihat siapa pemilik cokelat itu

"apa lagi maumu?" Tanya sakura ketus

"kau tidak mau mengambilnya ?"

"untuk apa ?"

"aku tak suka makanan yang manis jadi buatmu saja"

Kalian sudah tahu bukan siapa orang itu, siapa orang yang tak suka makanan manis. Yeah di adalah si tampan Uchiha Sasuke

"bukankah itu pemberian dari fansmu ?"

"dari pada ku buang lebih baik aku memberikannya pada orang yang membutuhkan sepertimu ?"

"hei apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan, orang membutuhkan sepertiku katamu ?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek dan menarik tangan sakura untuk menerima cokelat itu. sasuke pun segera melengos pergi menuju motornya namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan tanpa menatap sakura dia pun bicara

"cokelat sangat baik untuk orang yang sedang patah hati, jangan sampai hilang akal. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika besok ada kabar jika haruno sakura mati gantung diri akibat pria pujaannya pergi dengan wanita lain, cih memalukkan" usai bicara seperti itu sasuke segera naik ke atas motornya dan pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih diam mematung atas penuturan sasuke

"apa dia juga melihatnya ?" Tanya sakura entah pada siapa

"itu tidak penting dan oh hatiku benar-benar hancur" ucap sakura sok dramatis dan kemudian dia melihat ke tangan sebelah kanannya yang sedang menggenggam sebatang cokelat pemberian sasuke

"yeah kurasa aku memang butuh cokelat ini agar aku tidak gantung diri"

Sakura pun segera pergi menuju mobilnya dan memakan cokelat yang diberikan oleh sasuke

.

.

 **Di rumah hinata**

"ba-baiklah kaasan aku a-kan mengantarkan i-ni ke rumah bibi kushina"

Hinata di perintahkan kaasanya untuk memberikan oleh-oleh dari Paris kepada bibi kushina, karena tousan hinata baru saja pulang dari Paris untuk urusan bisnis.

Hinata pun sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah bibi kushina, hinata memencet bel beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban

 _Ting nong ting nong.._

 _Ting nong ting nong.._

"a-apa mungkin tak ada orang ?" Tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka

 _Ceklek .._

"oh ternyata hinata chan, maaf tadi aku sedang di dapur jadi tak dengar hehehe"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah naruto, ketika melihat naruto hinata tampak bingung dengan penampilan naruto yang sangat berantakan dengan wajah yang belepotan oleh tepung dan bajunya yang penuh dengan krim

"a-ano ini da-ri kaasan untuk bi-bi kushina"

"ah apa ini ?"

"oleh-oleh da-ri paris, tousan ba-baru sana pulang tadi sore"

"hmm kalau begitu terimakasih banyak hinata chan maaf sekali jika aku sangat lama membuka pintunya karena aku sedang sangat sibuk di dapur, kau tau aku sedang membuat kue tart untuk kaasan karena hari ini kaasan sedang ulang tahun aku berinisiatif untuk membuatnya sendiri tapi yaa seperti yang kau lihat dari penampilanku tampaknya akan gagal hehehhe" ungkap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"bibi kushina u-lang ta-hun ?"

"yup benar sekali, aku sangat ingin memberinya kejutan"

Hinata tampak berpikir dan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan ini pada naruto

"a-apa aku boleh me-mbantu ?"

"heh ? apa maksud hinata chan ?"

"a-aku juga mau me-mbuat kejutan un-tuk bi-bi kushina karena beliau su-sudah sangat baik pa-daku selama i-ni"

"kau serius ?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan semangat

"yoosh baiklah ayo kita mulai untuk membuat kue yang special untuk kaasan" naruto meninjukan satu tangannya ke udara

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun membuat kue tart itu bersama-sama, mereka tampak senang dan terkadang naruto menjahili hinata dengan mengoleskan tepung ke wajah hinata dan hinata pun membalas perbuatan naruto. Jika dilihat seperti ini mereka bukan seperti musuh di sekolah tapi mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi

"uwaaaa cantik sekali kuenya, kau sangat berbakat hinata chaaan" ujar naruto takjub melihat hasil karyanya bersama hinata

Kue tart berwarna soft pink yang sekelilingnya dihiasi oleh krim berwarna putih berbetuk bunga mawar dan di atasnya di penuhi oleh topping strawberry yang sangat menggiurkan dan tak lupa sebuah ucapan " happy birthday kaasan" menambah kesan manis dari kue itu, sederhana tapi sangat cantik.

"ti-tidak juga aku masih kalah ji-ka di-banding dengan ke-ahlian memasak sakura-chan" ujar hinata malu-malu

"tetap saja kau sangat hebat dan aku sangat terbantu hari ini, terimakasih banyak hinatachan" ucap naruto dengan tulus tak lupa dengan senyum hangatnya

"a-ah iya sama-sama naruto kun" balas hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah

"ka-kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ha-ri mulai ge-lap" lanjut hinata lagi

"heh kau sudah ingin pulang ? tak ingin menunggu kaasanku pulang dulu dan kita merayakannya bersama ?" tawar naruto

"ti-tidak perlu aku pulang saja, kaa-san ku pa-sti sudah men-cariku. Sampaikan saja sa-lamku untuk bibi ku-shina"

"tentu saja hinata chan aku juga pasti akan memberitahukan pada kaasan bahwa aku membuat kue ini di bantu oleh kau. Dia pasti sangat senang hehehe" ujar naruto semangat

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu

"ba-baiklah aku pergi ka-lau begitu, jaa…"

.

Hinata kembali ke rumahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar, wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar mengingat hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi bersama naruto.

.

.

 **Di Kamar Sakura**

"APAAAAAAA ?"

"hei pig aku tidak tuli"

"baiklah-baiklah jadi kau diam saja saat itu ?"

"memangnya aku harus bagaimana, mengejarnya dan memintanya bersamaku ? yang benar saja, mau di taruh mana harga diriku"

Sakura sudah menceritakan semua kejadian tadi sore di sekolah kepada ino secara detail melalui telephone dan ino sangat kaget ketika mendengar cerita sakura

"cih kau masih saja mempertahankan ego mu forehead, bagaimana jika sasori sudah berpacaran dengan shion ?"

"inooo jangan bicara seperti ituuuuuu"

"aku serius bodoh, menurutku shion tak kalah cantik darimu, dia adalah seorang model, dia juga sangat kaya. Uhh sainganmu berat forehead ckckck"

"kau sahabatku atau bukan sih ? bukannya membelaku malah memuji gadis lain. Sialan kau pig"

"hahaha gomen gomen"

"hatiku benar-benar sakit pig huhuhu, aku benar-benar patah hati saat ini"

"jangan mendramatisir keadaan sakura, kau harus cepat bertindak. Buang jauh-jauh harga dirimu, kau terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada sasori"

"memang belum saatnya pig, lagi pula aku masih meyakinkan perasaanku ini"

"meyakinkan perasaanmu ? apa ada pria lain di hatimu selain sasori?"

"bu-bukan begitu bodoh"

"ahh siapa pria beruntung itu eh ?"

"ah sepertinya aku tahu"

"apa yang kau tahu ?"

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE"

"berhenti berteriak bodoh, dan kenapa kau jadi membawa nama si chicken butt itu ?"

"hihihi habis kalian sangat lucu jika sedang bertengkar, ku pikir getaran-getaran cinta akan menghampiri kalian hahaa"

"shut up pig, karena ulah dia aku menjadi seperti ini. andai saja si bodoh itu tak menyuruhku untuk membantunya di perpustakaan mungkin yang akan pulang bersama sasori adalah aku bukanlah shion"

"hahaha dia selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatmu kesal forehead, aku sangat salut padanya"

"sudahlah aku jadi mengantuk ketika kau membahas si chicken butt itu. oyasumi pig"

 _Klik._

"hei forehead tunggu dulu .. cih menyebalkan oyasumi forehead"

Perlu kalian tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura sangat menyukai Akasuna Sasori sejak kelas 1 SMA. Ahh sepertinya sakura akan meratapi nasibnya untuk malam ini ckckck

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _"_ _aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dan menjagamu"_

 _"_ _be-benarkah ?"_

 _"_ _hn"_

 _._

"hah..hah..hah.."

"kusooo…"

Jam menunjukan pukul 1 tengah malam, uchiha sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat mimpi itu.

"lagi-lagi mimpi itu" ucap sasuke kesal

Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Seketika itu juga hawa dingin menepa tubuhnya namun sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, dia tetap berjalan mencapai balkon dan pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap kamar sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu

"aku harus menepati janjiku" ucap sasuke dengan suara parau dan kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar balkon dengan sangat kuat

.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

Suram!

Itu adalah satu kata yang sangat cocok di kelas 3A, coba kita selidiki lebih jauh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"a-apa dampaknya seburuk ini ?" Tanya tenten khawatir

"sa-sakura chan .." lirih hinata

"dia.. sangat menyedihkan" ujar temari

Haruno sakura si pemeran utama kita yang selalu tampak cantik, fresh dan bersemangat kini berubah 180 derajat bagai zombie. Rambut pink panjang terurai yang tak disisir dan terlihat kusut, wajah pucat, mata bengkak dan lingkar hitam di bawah mata, wajahnya benar-benar kusut dan aura negative tampak menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"hei forehead jika bukan karena warna rambut pinkmu itu mungkin semua orang sudah mengira kau adalah hantu perawan penunggu toilet di gedung lama itu" celetuk ino

"aku setuju dengan ino, kau tampak sangat menyedihkan sakura. Apa begini jika seorang haruno sakura sedang patah hati ? benar-benar tidak elit" dengus temari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"apa kalian hanya akan menghinaku ?" sakura membuka suara

"sudahlah sakura kau jangan berpikiran buruk dulu tentang sasori dan shion, mungkin kemarin mereka ada urusan jadi pulang bersama" ujar tenten

"uhh kalian gampang bicara seperti itu, kalian tidak merasakannya huhuhu" ucap sakura sedikit terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

 _SREGG.._

"aaa ohayoo minaaaa good morning hahaha" sapa naruto penuh semangat dengan cengiran khasnya

Sasuke dkk baru saja datang dan menyapa semua siswa di kelas 3A dan segera menuju tempat masing-masing

"ohayo hinata chan, kau tau kaasan sangat suka dengan kue buatan kita hehehe"

"eh, be-benarkah ?"

"benar, bahkan tousan yang menghabiskan semua kue itu"

"syu-kurlah kalau begitu, aku turut se-nang" jawab hinata malu-malu

"nah lain kali kita masak bersama lagi ya hinata chan hehehe"

Hinata segera menundukkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan suara naruto pun bangkit dan menatap naruhina dengan pandangan bingung. Merasa di perhatikan naruto pun melihat kearah sakura

"oh kami sama, sakura chan ? apa itu benar kau ?" Tanya naruto histeris karena melihat penampakan sakura pagi ini

"tentu saja baka" ucap skaura ketus

"ku-kukira kau han-"

"hantu perawan penunggu toilet gedung lama" sakura memotong ucapan naruto dengan cepat

"eh heheheheheh" naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"tapi ada apa dengan mu sakura chan ? kau tampak tidak sehat hari ini" lanjut naruto

"aku.. baik-baik saja" ucap sakura lesu

Merasa penasaran akhirnya sasuke,sai,shikamaru dan neji pun berkumpul di tempat sakura guna memastikan apa yang naruto ucapkan

"kau seperti mayat hidup" celetuk sai

"kau harusnya bercermin" balas sakura ketus

Kemudian sakura melirik sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan wajah datar

"apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya sakura ketus

"kukira aku akan dapat kabar bahwa haruno sakura terjun dari atap" ujar sasuke

"jadi kau mengharapkan itu ?" sakura mendelik tak suka

"hn" sasuke segera meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti oleh para sahabatnya

"he ? kenapa sasuke bisa mengatakan hal itu ? apa dia tau masalahnya ?" Tanya ino penasaran

"yeah dia melihat semuanya kemarin" jawab sakura masih menatap kepergian sasuke dkk

.

.

"yamanaka, kemana haruno ?" Tanya asuma sensei

"sakura sedang tidak enak badan sensei jadi dia ada di ruang uks saat ini" jawab ino

"seperti itu, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan materi tentang sejarah perang dunia shinobi ke 2 di konoha"

"sensei"

"ya ada apa uchiha ?" Tanya asuma sensei karena sasuke tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya

"aku izin ke toilet"

"oh silahkan" ucap asuma sensei mempersilahkan sasuke keluar kelas

Karin menatap sasuke dengan tatapan curiga

.

.

 **Ruang UKS**

"aku tidak bisa memejamkan matakuuuuu" geram sakura frustasi yang sedari tadi membolak balikan tubuhnya di atas kasur UKS.

Ruang UKS hai itu sangat sepi, hanya sakura yang ada di dalamnya dan tak terlihat ada shizune sensei yang bertugas hari itu.

 _SREGG.._

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan suara langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan itu

 _"_ _apa ada yang sakit selain aku ?"inner sakura_

Sakura berada di ranjang pertama dan sekelilingnya di tutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih jadi dia tidak akan bisa melihat keadaan di sekitar karena ada tirai yang menghalangi. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan tirai ranjang yang sakura tempati

 _"_ _ke-kenapa orang itu berhenti di depan tiraiku ? apa dia penculik ? pembunuh ?"_ inner sakura panic

Sakura pun menaikan selimut mencapai hidungnya

"si-siapa disana ?"

Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dan hal ini semakin membuat sakura panic

"kuulangi, siapa disana ?"

"kau bukan orang jahat bukan ? atau kau penculik ? psikopat atau pembunuh berdarah dingin ?"

"hei jawab aku idiot"

Sakura semakin panic karena tak ada jawaban.

"hn"

"eh?" sakura memastikan

"hn"

Sakura segera turun dari ranjang dan menarik tirai yang menutupi dirinya dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya

"u-uchiha ? a-apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Tanya sakura gugup

Sasuke tetap diam

"hei jawab aku bodoh"

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan sakura dan memberikan sakura sebuah bungkusan.

"apa ini ?" Tanya sakura lagi

"aku tak suka jika semua tugas osis aku yang mengerjakan sebab wakil ku sedang gila karena patah hati"

"oh dan satu lagi, rapikan penampilan bodohmu itu"

Sasuke pun segera pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih shock.

 _SREG.._

Kini tinggal sakura seorang diri di dalam UKS, dan sakura perlahan berjalan mundur menuju ranjangnya. Sakura melirik tangan sebelah kanannya yang kini terdapat sebuah bungkusan. Sakura segera mengecek apa isi dari bungkusan yang sasuke beri

"roti melon, sekotak susu strawberry dan sebatang cokelat ?"

Tiba-tiba sakura teringat ucapan sasuke sebelum meninggalkan UKS

 _"_ _aku tak suka jika semua tugas osis aku yang mengerjakan sebab wakil ku sedang gila karena patah hati"_

"cih si chicken butt itu benar-benar tak punya hati aku sedang seperti ini masih bisa-bisanya dia berkata seenaknya seperti itu padaku"

Hei sakura apa kau masih tidak mengerti dengan semua perlakuannya selama ini padamu ?

.

.

"hei sakura ayo bangun kita pergi makan ke kantin" temari menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sakura yang kini sedang meringkuk nyaman di ranjang uks

"be-benar sakura chan kau harus makan" sahut hinata

"aku sudah makan, jadi pergilah kalian saja yang makan" sahut sakura ogah-ogahan

Kini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung keempat sahabat sakura menghampirinya ke ruang uks untuk mengajaknya makan siang namun sakura menolaknya

"kapan kau makan ?" Tanya tenten heran

"hm.. tadi ada seekor ayam yang datang membawa sebuah roti, sekotak susu dan sebatang cokelat" jawab sakura masih dengan posisi tidur menghadap tembok membelakang para sahabtnya

Mereka berempat kaget dengan pernyataan sakura dan saling pandang penuh arti lalu tersenyum.

"hah.. baiklah-baiklah forehead, lebih baik kau istirahat disini saja" ucap ino

 _SREG.._

"CEPAT BAWA KE DALAM!" teriak naruto panic

Kelima gadis yang ada di dalam uks tersebut di buat kaget oleh suara pintu yang di banting kasar, tak lupa sakura yang segera bagun dari posisi tidurnya karena penasaran

 _Drap..drap..drap.._

Terdengar langkah kaki yang cukup ramai masuk ke dalam uks. Kelima gadis itu saling pandang, karena penasaran ino pun segera membuka tirai ranjang milik sakura dan saat itu juga mereka melihat naruto,shikamaru,sai,neji dan sasuke yang sedang menggendong Karin ala bridal style dengan wajah panik.

"cepat letakan di ranjang itu, aku akan mencari shizune sensei" ujar naruto dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Sasuke meletakan Karin di ranjang samping sakura dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sasuke merapikan rambut Karin yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"hah..mendokusei dia sangat merepotkan" desah shikamaru

Heii para pria apa kalian tidak menyadari kehadiran kelima gadis yang tepatnya berada persis di samping kalian ?

"ehem…" ino berdehem

Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu ketiga pria (shikamaru,sai,neji) itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara, tidak dengan sasuke yang masih memandang Karin. Sakura yang melihat hal itu segera membuang muka ke arah lain.

"oh ada kalian disini ?" ucap sai

"apa kau pikir kami adalah makhluk tak kasat mata ?" jawab ino jutek

"kupikir seperti itu" celetuk neji

"ada apa dengan dia ?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"dia pingsan" jawab neji

"pingsan ? kurasa sejak pagi dia baik-baik saja" sahut temari

"entahlah, mungkin dia mengalami darah tinggi ketika bertengkar dengan sasuke dan berakhir pingsan " ujar sai geli

"hentikan sai, apa kau ingin sasuke membunuhmu" bisik neji

"oh oke baiklah" jawab sai

 _SREG.._

"hah..hah..hah.. hari ini hah..shizune sensei tidak masuk" naruto datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang uks

"beliau memang tidak masuk hari ini" sahut sakura yang sejak tadi diam dan masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di depannya saat ini

"heh? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi sakura chan ?"

"bagaimana dia bisa memberitahumu, kau main pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari kehadiran kami disini" celetuk ino

"eh hehehe betul juga" naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"bagaimana keadaannya ? dia belum bangun juga ?" naruto menghampiri Karin yang masih terbujur lemah di atas ranjang

"ke-kenapa tidak meng-hubungi o-rang tuanya saja" hinata memberi ide

Seketika itu juga ruangan uks mendadak hening, kelima pria itu menunjukan ekspresi kaget ketika hinata bicara seperti itu. mereka tampak bingung dan salah tingkah untuk menjawab pernyataan hinata.

"ah i-itu ta-tadi aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya hehehe" jawab naruto tersenyum canggung

Tapi kelima gadis disana menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah kelima pria itu ketika mendengar pernyataan hinata.

"ehem.. kurasa aku sudah lebih baik, ayo ke kelas" sakura segera turun dari ranjang, memakai sepatu dan berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya

Keempat sahabatnya segera menyusul sakura tanpa berpamitan pada pria-pria itu.

"aku menyesal.." ucap sasuke lirih masih memandang Karin

"tak usah sampai seperti itu, ini bukan salahmu. Memang dasarnya sifat gadis merepotkan ini seperti itu" sahut shikamaru

.

 ** _Flashback_**

"kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup, terimakasih"

Asuma sensei meninggalkan kelas 3A dan para siswa pergi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah lapar, tapi tidak berlaku bagi shikamaru,sai,naruto neji serta Karin. Mereka masih menunggu sasuke yang belum kembali sejak tadi.

"haaaah kemana si teme itu, aku sudah lapar sekali ingin makan rameeeen" ucap naruto sembari mondar mandir di sekitaran kursinya

"ah itu dia" sahut neji yang melihat sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas

Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba

"kemana saja kau ?" Karin langsung berdiri ketika sasuke sampai di tempatnya dan bertanya

"toilet" jawab sasuke acuh

"toilet kau bilang ? selama satu jam kau di dalam toilet?" Tanya Karin lagi

"hn" jawab sasuke duduk di tempatnya

"jangan bodohi aku, pasti kau pergi menemui si pink bodoh itu" ujar Karin seakan tak puas dengan jawaban sasuke

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, dia tak membalas ucapan Karin

"kenapa kau diam sasuke kun ? cepat katakan kau pasti habis mengunjungi dia kan ? setelah tadi yamanaka mengatakan bahwa si pink itu sakit dan ada di uks aku melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajahmu dan kau segera izin pada asuma sensei untuk ke toilet yang padahal itu hanya alasanmu untuk menemuinya" ucap Karin panjang lebar dengan terengah-engah

 _BRAKK.._

"kenapa kau masih tetap saja diam ?" Karin menggebrak meja sasuke

"hei Karin sudahlah hentikan lagipula sasuke mu sudah kembali" ucap naruto dengan nada tak suka

"kau membuat suasana buruk nenek sihir" dengus sai

"diam sialan, ini masalahku dengannya" ucap Karin pada mereka

"jika iya apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" sasuke akhirnya membuka suara

"oh jadi benar kau kesana untuk mengunjunginya ?"

"hn"

Karin langusung terdiam dan tiba-tiba ..

 _Bruukk.._

Tubuhnya ambruk kebawah dan seketika itu juga kelima pria itu di buat panic terlebih sasuke. Mereka membantu sasuke menganggat tubuh Karin ala bridal style

"ada apa dengan nya ? hoaaam merepotkan."

Shika bodoh sepat-sepatnya kau menguap disaat seperti ini.

"cepat cepat bawa ke uks" ujar naruto panic

Mereka pun membawa Karin yang ada di gendongan sasuke dengan langkah terburu-buru, tidak dengan shikamru yang masih bisa-bisanya berjalan dengan langkah santai. mereka ber6 menjadi pusat perhatian selama selama perjalanan ke uks.

 ** _End Flashback_**

.

"aargghh bagaimana ini, dia belum sadar juga aku bisa habis dimarahi kaasan dan tousan kalu seperti ini caranyaaa" naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri sembari mondari mandir di depan ranjang Karin yang masih belum sadar

Sasuke masih setia duduk di samping Karin, shikamaru dan neji duduk di ranjang yang tadi di tempati sakura dan sai berdiri di belakang sasuke.

"apa.. dia akan mati ?" celetuk sai

"oh saiiii jangan bicara begitu kau membuatku panic huaaaaaa" naruto semakin histeris

"hoaaam kalian sangat berlebihan" sahut shikamaru menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di ranjang yang tadi di tempati oleh sakura

"cih bodoh bisa-bisanya kau bersantai disaat kita sedang seperti ini shika" tegur neji

"tenang saja, dia tak akan mati. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku" shikamaru menutup pembicaraan dan memejamkan matanya

"dasar pemalas, sudahlah sasuke kau tenang saja" sai memegang bahu sasuke berusaha menenangkan sasuke.

.

.

"sakura hei sakura tunggu kami.." panggil temari

"kenapa dengan bocah itu ?" ino bertanya-tanya

Ino,temari,tenten dan hinata berlari mengejar sakura yang sejak tadi berlari mendahului mereka. Mereka memanggil-manggil sakura namun sakura seolah menulikan telinganya. Ketika akan mencapai pintu kelas ada seseorang yang memanggil sakura

"sakura" panggil orang itu sambil berjalan menghampiri sakura

Seolah bumi berhenti berputar,sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan diam di tempat ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"hei sakura, kau kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya orang itu, dan memegang kedua bahu sakura

Wajah sakura masih tertunduk dan secara perlahan mengangkat wajahnya

"sasori" sakura berkata lirih

"tadi aku mencarimu ke kelas tapi kiba mengatakan kalau kau sakit dan berada di uks, tapi aku baru saja dari sana dan kau tidak ada dan aku menemukanmu disini" ucap sasori dengan nada khawatir

Sakura tak merespon, hanya menatap sasori penuh arti

.

Dari kejauhan keempat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia

"ku harap sasori bisa mengembalikan sakura kita" ujar tenten sambil bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya

"be-benar aku sa-ngat khawatir dengan sakura chan" sahut hinata

"lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, biarkan mereka bicara berdua" usul temari

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

"aku.. baik-baik saja" ucap sakura pelan dengan wajah yang tak meyakinkan

Sasori pun segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening sakura. Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun sangat kaget

"heh?"

"kau masih demam" ujar sasori yang masih menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening sakura

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sasori. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tak kuat dengan situasi seperti ini sakura pun mendorong sasori

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" ujar sakura mendorong sasori perlahan

"aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu" ucap sasori santai

"dan kau masih demam" lanjut sasori lagi

"kau sudah makan ? sudah minum obat ?"

"kenapa kau cerewet sekali seperti kaasanku"

"karena aku kawatir padamu bodoh" sasori menjitak kepala sakura pelan

"ittai.. aku sedang sakit dan tega-teganya kau memukul kepalaku, bagaimana jika aku mengalami gegar otak?" sakura mendelik sebal

"hahaha ketika kau sakit bicaramu ngelantur bagaimana bisa hanya pukulan pelan seperti itu membuatmu gegar otak" ujar sasori geli sambil menutup mulutnya karena tak kuasa menahan tawa

"hentikan sasori itu sangat tidak lucu" sakura cemberut menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"hahaha baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi aku ada kelas orochimaru sensei dan ada praktik di lab jadi aku harus membereskan perlengkapan disana jadi aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar sasori

Terlihat ekspresi sedih di wajah sakura

"jangan berwajah seperti itu sakura apalagi dengan penampilan kacau mu seperti ini, kau persis seperti hantu perawan penunggu toilet di gedung lama hahaha" ledek sasori

"oh selamat kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini aku tampak seperti hantu perawan penunggu toilet gedung lama setelah ino pig dan naruto baka" cibir sakura sebal

"benarkah ? hahaha ternyata mereka sepemikiran denganku" ucap sasori yang masih belum bisa mengentikan tawanya karena meledek sakura

"hei sasori apa kau ingin orochimaru sensei menghukummu karena terlambat ?"

"oh tuhan aku bisa telat" sasori memukul keningnya

"baiklah aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, ingat kau masih demam setelah pulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang dan jangan mampir kemana mana lalu jangan sampai telat makan dank au harus minum obat oh dan kau juga harus banyak istirahat, jangan tidur larut malam jika besok kondisimu masih seperti ini kau tak perlu kesekolah dan pergilah kedokter. Hmm apa lagi yah ? kurasa itu cukup" ucap sasori panjang lebar

Sakura hanya menatap sasori penuh haru

"hei kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau tidak mendengar semua perkataanku barusan"

"aku dengar bodoh, kau benar-benar seperti kaasanku. Sangat cerewet, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh. Cepat pergilah kau bisa di bunuh orochimaru senesei" ucap sakura dan mendorong sasori agar cepat pergi

Sasori pun mulai berlari dan ketika mencapai belokan, sasori berbalik dan berteriak pada sakura sampai melambaikan tangannya

"sampai jumpa hantu perawan hahaha…" teriak sasori dan berlalu pergi

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya terbukti dari senyum di wajahnya yang terus mengembang dan berlari masuk kelas.

Sakura dan sasori berbeda kelas jika sakura ada di kelas 3A sasori ada di kelas 3B.

.

.

 **Di UKS**

"nghh.."

"Karin.."panggil sasuke

"aku..dimana ?" Karin mengerjap kan kedua matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu

"kau ada di uks" jawab sasuke

"ada apa denganku ?"

"kau tadi pingsan"

Terpancar raut kelegaan di wajah keempat pria itu minus shikamaru yang masih tertidur di ranjang sebelah Karin dengan damainya.

"kau kenapa ?" Tanya neji

"entahlah.."jawab Karin asal

Karin pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya di bantu oleh sasuke ke posisi duduk dan bantal menjadi sandaran tubuhnya. Sasuke segera mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Karin

"maafkan aku" ujar sasuke lirih

"harusnya aku bisa menjaga perasaanmu" lanjut sasuke lagi

"taka pa mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitive" jawab Karin sambil menyentuh lengan sasuke

"hentikan opera sabun ini, ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi kurenai sensei akan masuk kelas" sahut sai

"aku akan menemani Karin disini, kalian duluan aja" ujar sasuke

"baiklah" jawab neji

" hei pemalas cepat bangun ayo kita ke kelas, shika cepat bangun" neji membangunkan shikamaru

"hoaam.. kau mengganggu saja neji" shikamaru pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan segera turun dari ranjang

"kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu nona? Hebat kau pingsan selama 2 jam" ujar shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa Karin sudah bangun dengan tatapan mengejek

Karin yang di tatap seperti itu merasa tak nyaman

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Karin membuang muka

"cepaaaat ayo kita kekelas, kita sudah telat 10 meniiiit" ajak naruto tak sabar

"baiklah kami pergi, jaa sasuke.."

"hn"

.

.

"hei shika kenapa kau tadi berkata seperti itu pada Karin ?"Tanya naruto ketika sampai di kelas yang nyatanya kurenai sensei tidak hadir yang berarti mereka bebas jam pelajaran. Dan kini keempat pria itu sedang berkumpul di temapt shikamaru membuat sebuah lingkaran

"kita telah di bodohi olehnya" ujar shikamaru santai

"heh apa maksudmu ?" Tanya naruto bingung

"karena kalian tadi sangat panic ketika dia pingsan, kita jadi lengah" jawab shikamaru lagi

"dia hanya berpura-pura" lanjut shikamaru

"pura-pura ? apa maksudmu ?" Tanya neji penasaran

"tadi ketika dia pingsan aku segera mengecek denyut nadinya dan denyut nadinya normal dan ketika sasuke menggendongnya ku lihat dia tersenyum licik, benar-benar semakin merepotkan saja gadis itu" ungkap shikamaru

"apa ? jadi Karin membodohi kitaaaa aaaahhh aku semakin tak suka padanyaaa" ucap naruto frustasi

"ck dia tetap sepupumu bodoh" shikmaru mengingatkan

"uh bahkan aku tak mau mengingat hal itu shika" dengus naruto dengan wajah cemberut

"apa kita perlu memberi tahu sasuke ?" Tanya sai

"tak perlu. lagi pula percuma, dia tak bisa jauh dari gadis itu apalagi meninggalkannya bukankah kita juga terlibat?" sahut neji sambil menopang dagu

"yeah aku akui kita semua memang terlibat dalam masalah itu tapi aku berpikir semua itu sudah takdir dari _Kami Sama_ seharusnya kita semua sudah melupakan hal itu dan tak perlu lagi menjadikan Karin bak seorang putri" jelas shikamaru

"kita bisa saja berpikir begitu tapi tidak dengan teme, kau harus mengerti perasaannya dialah yang paling tertekan disini dia selalu berusaha menjaga Karin dengan baik" naruto menimpali

"kau benar naruto, kau tau aku sangat berharap _dia_ bisa menyadarkan sasuke dan membawa sasuke pada yang seharusnya" ucap shikamaru dengan senyum misterius

"kita berdoa saja" sai menimpali

"ku harap begitu" sahut neji dengan senyum penuh arti

"siapa yang kalian maksud dengan _dia_ ? siapa yang kalian bicarakan, ayolaaah jangan membuatku bingung" ucap naruto kesal

"baka!" ucap sai,neji dan shikamaru kompak

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Saat ini ino, temari, tenten dan hinata sedang ada di rumah sakura karena kebetulan orang tua sakura sedang keluar kota untuk mengadakan seminar kesehatan dan mereka berempat berencana untuk menginap.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tampak dari rambutnya yang masih agak basah sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi sore.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sakura ?" Tanya temari yang sedang tengkurap di atas kasur sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang dibacanya

"sangat baik oh mungkin super duper baik"jawab sakura semangat

"hah dasar kau ini forehead belum ada sehari kau patah hati tapi mood mu sudah berubah lagi" celetuk ino yang sibuk memakai kuteks warna warninya di atas meja belajar sakura

"biarkan saja, ah aku sangat senang inoooo" sakura berjalan mendekati ino dan memeluknya dari belakang

"aaaaaa hentikan bodoh itu sangat menjijikan dan oh tidak kau merusak kuku kuku ku sakura" ucap ino sebal

"hahaha rasakan itu" tawa sakura riang

"hihihi aku senang sakura chan sudah tidak sedih lagi" sahut hinata yang sedang membaca novel

"hei aku ingin bicara pada kalian" ucap ino serius dan menghentikan ritual memakai kuteksnya

Semua menatap ino sampai menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing dan bingung karena tiba-tiba ino berkata dengan nada serius

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanya tenten penasaran

Ino pun berbalik menatap para sahabatnya dengan pandangan cemas,takut dan ragu-ragu

"katakan pig"

"kau punya masalah apa ?" Tanya temari khawatir

"a-aku..aku….." ino menggantung ucapannya

"kau kenapaa?" Tanya tenten tak sabaran

"akupacarandenganidate" jawab ino cepat tanpa jeda

"heh? Katakana sekali lagi kau terlalu cepat mengatakannya bodoh" sakura protes

"ehm.. baiklah akan kuulangi tapi ini yang terakhir, dengarkan"

"aku..pacaran dengan idate" lanjut ino

"APAAAAA?" teriak sakura,temari,tenten bahkan hinata

Ino menutup telinganya rapat dengan kedua tangannya

"Demi Tuhan pig leluconmu benar-benar buruk" ucap sakura tak percaya

"kau hampir membuatku mati mendadak disini ino" sahut temari sambil memegang dadanya

"aku serius, sudah 3 hari yang lalu aku berpacaran dengannya" bela ino

"apa kau bisa buktikan ?" Tanya tenten

"baiklah aku buktikan" jawab ino dan segera mengambil handphonenya, sepertinya ino akan menelepon seseorang terlihat ino mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga

"moshi moshi mereka ingin bertanya padamu"

Ino menaruh handphone sakura di atas kasur

"itu idate jika kalian ingin bertanya padanya tanyakan saja, sudah aku loudspeaker" jelas ino

Mereka berempat saling pandang seolah mengatakan _"kau saja yang bertanya"_

"ehem.. apa benar kau morino idate siwa kelas 3D ?"

 _"_ _ah sakura itu kau ? ya benar ini aku morino idate siswa kelas 3D"_

Kemudian sakura menatap temari, tenten, hinata dan mengangguk tanda setuju bahwa si pemilik suara adalah morino idate si ketua klub musik karena selama kurang lebih sebulan ini osis selalu mengadakan rapat bersama masing-masing ketua klub di sekolah dan sakura sudah mulai hafal dengan wajah,nama bahkan suara dari masing-masing ketua klub

"si ketua klub musik ?"

 _"_ _yeah betul sekali sakura"_

"dan apa benar kau berpacaran dengan pig, oh maksudku ino ?"

 _"_ _aku memang berpacaran dengan ino sejak 3 hari yang lalu kau tau aku merasa pria paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa mendapatkan ino"_

Tiba-tiba sakura diam, dia bingung apa lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan pada idate

" _hei sakura kenapa kau diam saja ? halooo"_

"ah kurasa hanya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, biar ino saja yang bicara lagi denganmu"

 _"_ _baiklah, honey apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"_

"ohh sepertinya tak ada darl, sudah dulu ya aku harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada mereka" ujar ino

Sakura,temari dan tenten memandang ino dengan pandangan jijik karena mendengar percakapan yang sangat mengiuhhh kan itu sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

 _"_ _ya sudah kalau begitu aku tutup teleponmu, love you honey"_

"love you too darl"

 _Klik_

"ada apa dengan wajah kalian ?"

Ino di buat heran oleh wajah keempat sahabatnya yang menunjukan ekspresi menyebalkan

"oh honey.." tenten berlutut di depan sakura dan tangan kanannya meminta sakura untuk menyambutnya dengan gaya seolah tenten adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang meminta sang putri untuk menerimanya

"yeah darl.." sakura menyambut tangan tenten dengan suara manja dan tenten pun bangun dari posisi berlututnya

"aku mencintaimu.." ucap tenten dan memegang kedua tangan sakura, mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan geli

"oh aku juga mencintaimu…" jawab sakura dan mereka pun berpelukan

Sakura dan tenten menirukan suara ino dan idate tadi dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan

"hihihi" hinata tertawa cekikikan karena melihat tingkah sahabat konyolnya itu

"hentikan hahahaha hentikan idiot hentikaaan hahahahahaha…." Temari tertawa sambil berguling di kasur karena geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat konyol

"kalian menjijkan" ino melempar bantal pada sakura dan tenten yang masih berpelukan dengan tawa tertahan

"hahahahaa…"

"hahahahahaha…hahaha…."

"kalian pasangan menjijikan hahahah" ledek sakura yang tertawa lepas sembari memegangi perutnya

"kau..kau tampak bodoh ino hahahahaha" sambung tenten yang tak kalah heboh sambil menyeka sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"huh terus saja menghinaku, lihat aku justru lebih baik dari kalian dari kalian berlima akulah yang lebih dulu punya kekasih" ucap ino bangga

"hahaha hentikan kawan hentikan haha, kita bicara serius kali ini" ucap sakura menenangkan semuanya walaupun dia masih ingin tertawa tapi ada hal yang ingin sakura bicarakan

"ehem.. baiklah ino aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"kau yakin dengannya ?" lanjut sakura

"apa maksudmu sakura ?" Tanya ino bingung

"uhm begini..bahkan aku tak pernah tau kau dekat dengannya dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini kau mengatakan bahwa kalian berpacaran, sunggu tak bisa diterima oleh akal pig" jelas sakura

"dan bukankah kau tau bahwa image idate di sekolah adalah seorang playboy" lanjut sakura lagi

"be-benar ino chan bahkan tim redaksi se-kolah pe-pernah memuat berita i-tu di majalah se-kolah" sambung hinata

"jadi kalian meragukannya ?" Tanya ino dengan nada tak suka , ino berjalan menuju kasur sakura dan duduk di samping temari

"dia sudah berubah, dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan merubah sifatnya demi aku. Kau tau dia pria yang sangat romantis, dan aku sangat menyukainya" lanjut ino sambil menatap langit-langit kamar sakura

Keempat gadis itu saling tatap dan sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa _"biarkan saja dulu, dia sedang menikmati semua ini"_

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah tak membahas tentang ino dan idate, mereka membahas hal-hal yang menyenangkan sampai jam menunjukan pukul 8 dan mereka melewatkan makan malam

"Astaga, aku lupa" sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya cukup keras (gomen sakura chan)

"a-ada apa sakura chan ?" Tanya hinata bingung

"aku lupa belanja untuk makan malam kita, huuh aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke minimarket" sakura beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil sweater di dalam lemari pakaiannya

"kau akan pergi sendiri ?" Tanya temari

"tentu saja" jawab sakura santai

"jangan bodoh ini sudah malam forehead" sahut ino

"tenang saja, kalian tunggu saja disini aku tak akan lama aku akan pergi menggunakan sepeda karena jika dengan mobil aku akan terjebak macet. Aku akan memasak makanan special untuk kalian. Oke ? sampai jumpaaaa"

"tapi sakura…" panggil tenten

"biarkan saja dia orang yang keras kepala, ayo ino cepat lanjutkan cerita mengenai kakashi sensei dan shizune sensei" ujar tenten penasaran

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

"HATCHIII!"

"kau baik-baik saja kakashi kun ?" Tanya shizune khawatir

"entahlah sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" jawab kakashi

.

.

"sakura bodoh kau hampir membuat semua sahabatmu mati kelaparan" ucap sakura pada dirinya

Sakura sudah sampai di minimarket dan sakura sudah mengambil trolli belanjaan dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk masakan yang akan di buatnya.

"hmm tinggal tomat"

Sakura pun berjalan di area sayur-sayuran untuk mengambil tomat dan dengan cepat sakura menemukannya, hanya tinggal 1 bungkus tomat yang tersisa di tempat itu dengan kecepatan kilat sakura mengambil 1 bungkus tomat segar itu namun ketika tangannya mencapai tomat itu ada tangan lain juga yang ingin mengambilnya. Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemilik tangan yang ingin mengambil tomatnya itu

"chicken butt" desis sakura dengan mata menyipit

"lepaskan tomatku" ucap sasuke dingin

"tak akan, ini adalah tomatku" ucap sakura tak kalah dingin

Mereka saling bertatapan

"lepaskan pink"

"tak akan chicken butt"

"SASUKE KUUN ….." seseorang memanggil sasuke, sasuke pun menengok ke arah sumber suara

Merasa sasuke lengah sakura pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambil tomat miliknya

"aku dapat wleeee thanks uchiha" sakura segera berlari dan memeletkan lidahnya pada sasuke

Baru akan membalas sakura, tiba-tiba Karin datang menghampiri

"kau kemana saja ? aku mencarimu sejak tadi, sepertinya tadi aku melihat sakura disini" ucap Karin sebal sambil celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan sakura

"dia sudah pergi dan berhasil membawa tomatku" ujar sasuke sebal dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin

"kenapa si pink itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitar sasuke kun" ucap Karin entah pada siapa dan berlari mengejar sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Karin dengan senyum samar yang menghiasi wajahnya .

.

.

.

 **Di atap**

terlihat 2 orang siswa laki-laki yang sedang bersantai di atap dan terjadilah perbincangan menarik di antara mereka

"kau serius dengan si yamanaka itu ?"

"tentu saja tidak bodoh, dengan gadis seperti dia ? yang benar saja"

"apa kau punya rencana ?"

"sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan sahabat gadis itu"

"siapa ?"

"haruno sakura, kau tau bukan ?

"haruno sakura ?"

"yeah gadis yang paling populer di sekolah ini dia benar-benar sangat menarik, aku harus mendapatkannya maka dari itu aku berpacaran dengan yamanaka agar bisa lebih dekat dengan haruno dan selanjutnya aku akan menjalankan rencanaku"

"kau pikir itu mudah ? sudah berapa banyak pria yang dia tolak, bahkan aku berpikir pria seperti apa yang bisa menaklukan dia"

"lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya"

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu atap terbuka sedikit dan ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan orang itu pun segera pergi dari sana

"habislah kalian" ucap orang itu dengan senyum mengerikan

.

.

"bagaimana apa kalian benar-benar tidak mau ikut ?" Tanya ino meyakinkan

"kami tak ingin mengganggu pasangan kekasih lovely dovey ini hahaha" ledek tenten

"shut up ten" ujar ino sebal

Ino mengajak para sahabatnya untuk nonton film di mall setelah sepulang sekolah nanti bersama idate, namun keempat sahabatnya menolak karena tak ingin mengganggu acara mereka berdua

"benar, lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan di ruang osis" ujar sakura

"a-aku juga sedang menyiapkan ba-bahan mading u-ntuk minggu de-pan" sahut hinata

"aku ada latihan siang nanti" ucap tenten

"aku harus memberi pengarahan untuk audisi drama festival budaya nanti" sambung temari

"oh baiklah para sahabatku memang orang hebat yang super duper sibuk" ucap ino sebal

"lain kali kami pasti akan ikut denganmu pig" sahut sakura

"baiklah-baiklah…"

 _TEEET…TEETT….._

"ayo kita masuk kelas" ajak tenten

.

.

.

"cepat kalian kumpulkan tugas biologi kalian, bagi yang tidak mengerjakan silahkan keluar" ucap orochimaru sensei yang membuat seluruh isi kelas mendadak merinding

Para siswa pun berjalan kedepan kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas biologi yang sudah mereka selesaikan, tapi tidak dengan sakura dia sedang kebingungan bahkan sampai mengeluarkan seluruh isi di tasnya.

"a-ada apa sakura chan ?"Tanya hinata khawatir

"tugasku hinata, aku ingat sudah memasukannya sabtu malam" jawab sakura yang masih mengibrak abrik barangnya di atas meja

"apa kau yakin forehead ?" Tanya ino sambil membantu sakura mencari buku tugas biologi milik sakura

"tentu saja bodoh apa kau lupa sewaktu kalian menginap di rumahku kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu bersama dan aku memasukannya ke dalam tas" ujar sakura dengan wajah panic

"ah kau benar" jawab ino

"mungkin di kolong mejamu sakura" tenten menimpali dan segera mencari di kolong meja sakura tapi tidak ada

"apa ini ulah…." Temari menggantungkan kalimatnya

Seketika itu juga aktivitas mereka berhenti dan sakura segera melirik sasuke dkk yang baru ingin maju ke depan kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas milik mereka

Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan pun memandang sakura dan menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya _"apa?"_

"ini pasti ulah kalian" sakura mendekati sasuke dengan death glare andalannya

"apa kau ada bukti ?" Tanya sasuke dingin

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir

"memang tak ada bukti tapi pasti ini ulah kalian" tuduh sakura

"cepat kembalikan buku tugas milikku uchiha !" bentak sakura pada sasuke

Sepertinya sakura tak sadar jika kini dirinya dan sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas terlebih orochimaru menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi karena merasa mereka telah mengganggu pelajarannya

"haruno uchiha ada apa ?" teriak orochimaru sensei dari depan kelas

Sakura diam karena bingung harus menjawab apa dan dia menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan sasuke menatap sakura dengan wajah datar

"ku Tanya ada apa haruno uchiha ?" suara orochimaru sensei semakin meninggi

"haruno tak bawa tugas biologi sensei oh atau mungkin dia belum mengerjakannya dan beralasan tak membawanya" celetuk Karin dari tempat duduknya

Sakura yang dituduh seperti itu pun tak tinggal diam

"diam uzumaki kau tak tau permasalahannya!" bentak sakura marah

"haruno apa benar kau tak membawa tugasmu ?" Tanya orochimaru sensei

"be-benar sensei tapi tugasku tak ada padahal aku sudah menyimpannya di dalam tas sejak hari sabtu, jika tak percaya tanyakan saja ino,temari,tenten dan hinata mereka ada pada saat itu" sakura mencoba menjelaskan

"be-benar sensei kami saksinya, kami tak mungkin bohong" sahut ino takut-takut

"mereka kan sahabatnya, mereka pasti akan membela haruno sensei" Karin semakin menjadi jadi

"akan ku sobek mulutmu jalang !" teriak temari tak suka

"sabaku! Jaga ucapanmu" ucap orochimaru sensei tak suka

Kelas menjadi sangat tegang dan menyeramkan, sakura tertunduk lesu begitu juga dengan para sahabatnya yang merasa sangat khawatir dengan sakura

"haruno karena kau tak membawa tugasmu, silahkan kau keluar dari kelasku" ucap orochimaru sensei

"tapi sensei.."

"CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak orochimaru sensei

"baiklah aku keluar"

Dengan gerakan lesu dan wajah tertunduk sakura berjalan keluar kelas, para sahabat nya menatap sakura dengan pandangan sedih bahkan hinata sudah meneteskan air mata karena tak tega dengan apa yang terjadi pada sakura mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya sakura dipermalukan di dalam kelas.

Sakura pun bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu kelas dan menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah

"hari ini aku sial sekali hahaha" sakura mentertawakan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya lagi

 _SREG.._

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser menandakan seseorang akan keluar kelas. Sakura berpikir bahwa itu adalah orochimaru sensei yang akan memberinya nasihat oh lebih tepatnya caci maki sumpah serapah yang akan menghujaminya, sakura sudah bertekad bahwa dirinya akan menulikan telinganya untuk saat ini.

Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini belum ada satupun caci maki yang menghampirinya. Karena penasaran dengan takut-takut sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok ke sebelah kirinya guna mengecek keberadaan orochimaru sensei. Namun bukan orochimaru sensei yang dia temukan tapi makhluk tuhan paling seksi sedang bersandar santai di tembok dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana dan matanya yang terpejam seakan menikmati semilir angin sejuk dan sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa wajah tampannya membuat helaian surai dark bluenya berayun seirama dengan hembusan angin. Bahkan saat itu sakura sama sekali tak berkedip, dirinya menatap sasuke dengan penuh kekaguman.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu" ujar orang itu dan membuka manik onyx sekelam malam miliknya

Seolah kembali ke alam sadarnya sakura pun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya sakura

"sama sepertimu" jawabnya

"apa ? tidak mungkin bukankah tadi kau baru saja ingin mengumpulkan tugas milikmu" ucap sakura

"tiba-tiba tugasku hilang begitu saja sama sepertimu" jawabnya asal

"mana mungkin kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi" ujar sakura sebal dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa bukan aku yang mengambil buku tugas mu" ucapnya santai

"jadi..apa kau percaya ?" sasuke menatap sakura

"ja-jangan menatap ku seperti itu, y-ya aku per-caya padamu" jawab sakura gugup mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lapangan karena di tatap intens seperti itu oleh sasuke

Sasuke pun tersenyum. Rupanya sasuke mengorbankan dirinya untuk tak mengumpulkan tugas dan bicara pada orochimaru sensei bahwa dia lupa membawa tugasnya dan bisa menemani serta mengobrol akrab (?) dengan sakura di lorong kelas. Yeah walaupun terkadang caci maki terlontar dari masing-masing mereka tapi tetap saja tampak romantis bukan.

.

.

 **Di dalam kelas**

"kenapa jadi begini ? kenapa jadi sasuke kun malah menemani dia ? menyebalkan, awas kau pink aku tak akan tinggal diam karena aku memiliki senjata utamaku" ucap Karin senang

.

"berniat mengerjai sakura tapi dia sendiri yang kesal karena sasuke pergi menemani sakura di luar, kasihan sekali" bisik neji pada sai

"nenek sihir itu memang kejam" sahut sai

"bagaimana kalian bisa tahu jika Karin yang mengambil buku milik sakura chan ?" Tanya naruto

"karena aku melihatnya hoaaam… "sahut shikamaru

"bagaimana bisa shika ?" Tanya naruto penasaran

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Pagi itu kelas masih tampak sepi begitupun di kelas 3A baru ada beberapa siswa yang mungkin bisa dianggap siswa teladan karena sudah datang sejak pagi.

"ayo cepat kita harus membersihkan ruang osis sebelum sasuke datang dan berakhir dengan ucapan pedasnya itu" ucap tenten

Kelima gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Akhirnya keadaan kelas menjadi sepi hanya menyisakan suigetsu yang sedang membaca komik dan shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di tempatnya.

 _SREGG.._

"ohayoo.. ah suigetsu tadi aku bertemu dengan kakashi sensei di jalan katanya kau disuruh untuk keruangannya" ucap Karin

"benarkah ? baiklah aku pergi"

Suigetsu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan tinggal menyisakan Karin dan shikamaru.

"masih ada si pemalas itu ? bagaimana aku bisa mengambil buku milik sakura" ucap Karin entah pada siapa

"tak masalah lagipula shika sedang tidur dan tak mungkin melihatnya. Baiklah saatnya beraksi Karin."

"rasakan haruno hahaha" ucap Karin senang dan segera membuka tas sakura guna mengambil buku tugas biologi milik sakura

"yeay aku dapat"

Karin pun membereskan kembali tas sakura dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Sepeninggalan Karin, shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya

"kau salah perhitungan jalang" ucap shikamaru

"hoaaaam .. aku ingin tidur lagi"

Dan shikamaru pun tertidur

 ** _End Flashback_**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu pada orochimaru sensei shika ?" Tanya naruto sebal

"entahlah.."jawab shikamaru tersenyum senang

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya

.

Mina saan author kembali nih bawa 5 chapter sekaligus hehehe, ternyata pengumuman mengenai judul skripsi author masih lama nih, author ga tenang bangeeeet huhuhu tapi tetep doain author yaa supaya dilancarkan segala hal dalam skripsinya nanti supaya bisa update ff nya lagi dengan cepaat.

.

Oh iya gimana puasanya ? lancarkah ? siapa yang udah bataaal ? kebetulan author juga lagi ga puasa nih hehe maklum yah cewek jadi gabisa ikutan puasa dulu.

.

Mengenai ff ini kayaknya author bakal bikin sampai berpuluh chapter deh soalnya masih banyak hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jangan bosen ya mina ~

Peluk cium dari author untuk para readers yang setia baca ff inii :* ({})


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"Sudahlah Kin jangan menangis lagi"

"Huhuhu hiks kalian mudah berkata seperti itu karena kalian tak merasakannya hiks hiks, aku sangat mencintai Idate asal kau tahu hiks"

Terlihat 3 orang siswi sedang berada di dalam toilet. Salah satu siswi sedang menangis tersedu sedu, gadis itu bernama Kin Tsuchi, kedua temannya bernama Haku dan Sasame. Kin adalah kekasih Idate yang ke 14 dan seminggu yang lalu dirinya di putuskan oleh Idate karena Idate lebih memilih Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya Idate meninggalkanku demi si Yamanaka itu hiks hiks"

 _Krieet.._

Pintu toilet terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berdiri dengan angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum misterius ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

.

 **Di Atap**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari ? bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai"

Si gadis pun berbalik dan menatap si pria penuh arti

"Maaf kan aku idate karena sudah menyuruhmu kemari tapi aku masih butuh penjelasanmu, aku masih belum bisa menerima alasan kau meninggalkanku" ucap Kin

Ternyata Kin mengajak Idate untuk bertemu di atap ketika pulang sekolah

"Bukankah aku sudah jelaskan padamu jika aku menyukai Yamanaka" ujar Idate berjalan ke pagar pembatas atap, posisinya membelakangi Kin

"Tapi selama ini aku sama sekali tak melihat gelagat bahwa kau tertarik padanya"

Idate masih terdiam

"Jawab aku Idate, aku bersumpah jika kau mau menjelaskannya maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" ujar Kin dengan nada meyakinkan

"Baiklah.." jawab Idate

"Aku memang tak tertarik padanya.." ucap Idate menggantung

"Aku tertarik pada sahabatnya" lanjut Idate lagi

"Sahabatnya ?" Tanya Kin bingung

"Haruno Sakura.. aku menyukainya" ujar Idate tulus

"Lalu kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Yamanaka ?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau Haruno saja dia sangat sulit di dekati, dengan aku menjadi pacar Ino kurasa akan mudah bagiku untuk mendekatinya" jelas Idate

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan si Yamanaka itu agar bisa dekat dengan Sakura ?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, awalnya aku mungkin tertarik pada Yamanaka tapi pada akhirnya aku lebih tertarik pada Haruno" jawab Idate santai

"Ba-baiklah kurasa cukup dan sesuai janjiku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sampai jumpa"

Kin pergi meninggalkan Idate di atap, ketika keluar dari atap Kin langsung di sambut oleh kedua sahabatnya Haku dan Sasame

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Kin

"Tentu saja kami dapat semuanya hahaha" ujar Sasame senang sambil memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada Kin

"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok" ucap Kin menyeringai

"Sekarang tinggal dia yang akan beraksi" ucap Haku

"Benar, ayo kita harus mendapatkannya" ajak Sasame

Mereka pun pergi dari sana

.

.

"Si chicken butt itu bisa-bisanya kabur dan memberikan semua proposal itu padaku" sungut Sakura sebal sembari menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan mengurusi proposal untuk festival budaya nanti.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari dan sekolah tampak lengang hanya ada beberapa siswa siswi yang masih berlalu lalang, mungkin mereka adalah para siswa yang sedang kedapatan piket dan mengikuti klub. Para sahabatnya sudah pulang lebih dulu karena mereka ada urusan.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah santai di sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya dia sampai di parkiran, Sakura berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jarak dirinya dengan mobil sekitar 5 meter lagi namun tiba-tiba dari arah parkiran utara ada sebuah mobil lamborghini merah yang melaju sangat kencang ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang telat menyadari hal itu pun sangat kaget

"Kyaaaaaaaa….." Sakura berteriak

"Sakura awaaaaasss…."

Seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu berlari dan memeluk sakura untuk menghindari mobil yang akan menabraknya itu secepat kilat. Mobil yang hampir menabrak sakura pun sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

 _Bruk.._

"Uhh.." lenguh Sakura kesakitan

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura ?" tanya orang itu

"I-idate.." ucap Sakura gugup

Sakura gugup bukan karena dirinya diselamatkan Idate namun karena posisi mereka saat ini. Posisi Sakura ada di bawah dan Idate ada di atas Sakura, beruntung idate masih menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya meskipun jarak mereka terlampau cukup dekat. Jika ada yang melihat pasti mereka akan terjadi salah paham.

 _Cekrek_

 _Cekrek_

"Oh maaf" Idate pun bangun dari posisinya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang bangun di bantu oleh Idate

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Idate khawatir

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil di tanganku" ujar Sakura sembari melihat luka di siku lengannya

"Biar ku lihat" ucap Idate melihat luka di siku lengan Sakura

 _Cekrek_

"Bukan luka serius, ah dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus

"Hmm bukan masalah, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi" Idate mengingatkan

"Iya aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi, kurasa hari semakin sore dan aku harus pulang ke rumah, hmm sekali lagi terimakasih Idate. Jaa" Sakura mengakhirinya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

 **Di sudut parkiran**

"Hihihi kita mendapatkannyaaa" ujar seseorang dengan riang

"Besok pasti akan menjadi berita heboh yang menggemparkaaan, aku sudah tak sabar"

"Kau akan hancur Haruno hahahaha"

"Kerja bagus girl" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah belakang

"Idemu benar-benar cemerlang.. Karin"

.

.

"Luka ini kecil tapi kenapa rasanya perih sekali, dan astaga kenapa darahnya masih mengalir. Seandainya tadi aku memakai bleezer mungkin lukakku tak akan begini" Sakura menghentikan mobilnya ke tepian jalan

"Ku rasa aku harus ke apotik untuk mengobati luka sialan ini"

Sakura turun dari mobil karena kebetulan dia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat ruko-ruko, dirinya masih terus berjalan dengan terus memperhatikan 'Plang' ruko berharap akan menemukan 'plang' yang bertuliskan "APOTIK" dan akhirnya terkabul

"Yatta aku menemukannya" ujar Sakura girang dan langsung menuju tempat itu

Namun kesenangan Sakura berhenti sampai disitu karena..

"Antrian ini sangat panjaaaang" ucap sakura frustasi

Kita bisa lihat antrian di apotik yang berukuran cukup luas ini, antrian sepanjang 10 meter di depan kasir.

"Uh sial sial siaaaaaal" ucap Sakura frustasi

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura pun ikut mengantri

"Jika bukan karena luka sialan ini aku tak akan mau membuang buang waktu untuk mengantri disini dan karena stok obat-obatan di rumahku sudah habis haaah.."desah Sakura

Karena sangat jenuh karena antriannya masih jauh sakura pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apotik, benar-benar penuh apa mungkin semua orang sedang di dera banyak penyakit hingga membuat sesak apotik ini ? itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura hingga akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada orang yang ada di depan antriannya saat ini, rambut orang ini benar-benar tidak asing, dari gaya pakaiannya dan cara dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan dalam saku dan karena orang inilah dia harus pulang telat serta mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Sepertinya orang itu tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di belakangnya dan sakura memiliki rencana.

Ketika antriannya sudah semakin dekat dan ketika orang di depan sakura ini maju ke depan kasir dengan seluruh kekuatan yang di milikinya Sakura mendorong orang yang di depannya itu ke samping hingga hampir terjatuh, beruntung orang itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Orang itu tampak terkejut dan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya, memandang sakura dengan tatapan entah apa arti tatapan itu

"Bibi aku beli plester, kain kasa, betadine dan kapasnya" ujar Sakura seolah merasa tak bersalah pada korbannya

"Totalnya menjadi 500 yen nona" ucap si kasir

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih banyak bibi" ucap Sakura riang dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi orang yang menjadi korbannya tersebut.

.

.

"Hahaha rasakan itu chicken butt kau harus membayarnya, karena kau aku menjadi begini" ucap sakura girang ketika sampai di luar apotik.

Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari tempat untuk mengobati luka di siku lengannya dan voila di seberang apotik ada sebuah taman kecil yang menyediakan beberapa tempat duduk. Tanpa pikir panjang sakura langsung menuju tempat itu.

"Haah aku harus cepat mengobatinya sebelum infeksi"

Sakura membuka bungkusan obat yang di belinya, karena lukanya ada di lengan kanannya itu cukup menyusahkannya untuk mengobati luka tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kiri

"Ahh kenapa ini sakit sekali" desah Sakura

Sakura masih mencoba membersihkan luka itu dengan kapas dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sakura sangat kesulitan karena menggunakan tangan kiri. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengambil alih kapas miliknya dan seseorang itu segera duduk di samping kanan sakura. Orang itu segera membersihkan luka di siku lengan Sakura menggunakan kapas yang baru saja orang itu curi dari Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah luka itu bersih orang itu pun mengobati luka Sakura dengan betadine dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa serta plester. Sakura benar-benar di buat terkejut dengan orang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha ?" Tanya sakura dan segera menarik lengannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke

"Mengobatimu" ucapnya santai

"Setelah aku berbuat jahat padamu barusan ?"

"Yeah aku terima perbuatan jahatmu yang tadi dan aku berbaik hati mau mengobati luka yang tak bisa kau obati, jangan berpikir karena aku menaruh perhatian padamu" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi sakura yang lebar

"Ittai.." Sakura mengelus elus dahi lebarnya

"Ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya

"Ayo ?" Sakura bingung

"Aku ikut denganmu, aku tak bawa mobil." Ucapnya santai dan berjalan mendahului Sakura

"Si Uchiha itu kenapa selalu seenaknya saja, oiii chicken butt !" teriak Sakura sebal

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam saku dan mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya

 _To : Baka-aniki_

 _Subject : -_

 _Tak usah jemput aku_

Sasuke pun menekan tombol Send, dan kembali memasukan handphonennya ke dalam saku.

.

.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, Sasuke sibuk menyetir dan Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap jalanan di depannya. Karena tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini sakuran memulai pembicaraan

"Sedang apa kau di apotik tadi ?" Tanya Sakura masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya

"Kau bicara padaku ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir

"Tidak, aku bicara pada mobilku" jawab Sakura sebal

"Jadi sejak patah hati pada hari itu kau mulai gila ? bisa mengajak mobilmu bicara" dengus Sasuke

"Urusai Uchiha" Sakura segera membuang muka ke jendela sebelah kanannya

Suasana menjadi hening kembali

"Aku di suruh Itachi nii membeli obat sakit perut, sepertinya dia terkena diare" Sasuke memecah keheningan

Namun Sakura tak merespon

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sasuke, namun sakura tak merespon

"Hei pink jawab pertanyaanku, kau tuli atau apa ?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabaran

"Aku hampir jadi korban tabrak lari" akhirnya Sakura membuka suara

"Korban tabrak lari ? bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran bahkan sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dengan wajah sedikit khawatir

"Ini semua karena kau idiot" jawab Sakura memandang sasuke dengan tatapan sebal

"Karena Aku ? kau semakin gila saja pink" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah sebal

"Jika saja kau tak menyuruhku untuk mengurus semua proposal itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi padaku" ungkap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi" perintah Sasuke

"Jadi tadi sewaktu aku ingin pulang ketika aku mencapai parkiran dari arah parkiran utara ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang dan hampir menabrakku, beruntung ada yang menolongku saat itu" ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk

"Siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Idate, dia datang tepat waktu. Jika saja tak ada dia, mungkin saat ini aku sudah di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu aku mendapatkan luka sialan ini" lanjut Ssakura

Ketika mendengar cerita Sakura, Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir

"Kau tau siapa yang hampir menabrakmu ?"

"Jika aku tau siapa dia mungkin aku akan langsung mengejarnya dan tak akan pernah ku lepaskan sebelum mendapatkannya"

"Kau ingat mobilnya seperti apa ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm entahlah sepertinya itu lamborghini berwarna merah" ungkap Sakura berusaha mengingat

"Tak ada yang lebih spesifik ?"

"Coba kuingat-ingat lagi.. lamborghini merah, lalu… ah aku ingat!"

"Ketika aku terjatuh dan mobil itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah aku sempat melihat di bagian belakang mobilnya terdapat tulisan I LOVE US"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Kau ingin membunuhku hah ?" teriak Sakura kesal

"Ulangi" perintah Sasuke

"Apa yang harus kuulangi ?"

"Tentang mobil itu"

"Lamborghini merah dan di bagian belakang bertuliskan I LOVE US, wah sepertinya dia sangat mencintai United States (Amerika Serikat)"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah, rahangnya mengeras, dan kedua tangannya meremas stir kemudi kuat-kuat

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" Tanya Sakura

"Tak ada ayo kita pulang"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan, dan wajah Sasuke berubah sangat menyeramkan yang membuat Sakura jadi takut sekaligus bingung.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. Sasuke masih diam di kursi kemudi, sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Sakura dengan jelas

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke segera pergi dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Heh ? harusnya di mengatakan terimakasih bukan maafkan aku, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi bodoh. Dasar chicken butt" Sakura pun mengambil alih kemudi dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Konoha Senior High School mendadak ramai, semua siswa siswi berdesakan untuk melihat berita heboh apa yang ada di mading. Semua menjadi heboh, atmosfir di sekolah pagi itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya terasa sangat panas.

.

Hari ini Sakura tidak berangkat sekolah bersama dengan para sahabatnya karena dia bangun agak siang dan menyuruh para sahabatnya pergi lebih dulu. Ketika turun dari parkiran dirinya merasa aneh, dia merasa semua menatapnya dengan tatapan lain dari biasanya. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya ketika berjalan di koridor kelas, terdengar bisik-bisik aneh yang tak enak di dengar oleh telinganya. Tatapan mengejek, marah, intimidasi, kasihan dan berbagai macam tatapan dilayangkan untuknya.

Sakura mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya. Bahkan ketika dirinya memasuki kelas, semua orang melakukan hal yang serupa

 _"_ _Ada apa ini ? apa yang terjadi?"_ inner Sakura

Sampai akhirnya onyx dan emerald bertemu, tatapan onyx itu menyiratkan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya sakura pada semua orang di dalam kelas

Dengan segenap keberanian yang di milikinya, akhirnya Sakura berani mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab, sampai akhirnya Naruto bicara.

"Sakura chan kau dalam masalah besar, cepat lah pergi ke papan mading di depan ruang osis" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura segera melesat berlari di lorong menuju papan mading di depan ruang osis, dari sana Sakura sudah bisa melihat semua siswa berkumpul di depan mading. Dirinya semakin di buat penasaran dan sampailah dia, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu sampai akhirnya dia ada di barisan paling depan dan melihat apa yang terjadi di mading

Sakura di buat kaget, marah, kesal, frustasi, hatinya hancur berkeping keeping ketika melihat berita di mading sekolah. Disana tertulis

"TEMAN MAKAN TEMAN, HARUNO SAKURA MEREBUT MORINO IDATE DARI SAHABATNYA SENDIRI YAMANAKA INO"

Dan di bawah tulisan itu ada banyak sekali foto Sakura bersama Idate dengan pose yang bisa membuat orang salah paham, foto-foto itu adalah kejadian kemarin sore ketika Sakura hampir di tabrak mobil dan Idate datang menolongnya. Foto dimana Idate memeluk sakura dan foto dimana posisi Sakura ada di bawah dan Idate ada di atas tubuh Sakura.

Mata sakura sudah merah menahan amarah dengan cepat sakura mencabut tulisan serta foto-foto itu dan merobeknya dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Hei lihat kemari ini adalah Haruno si penghianat" teriak seseorang di belakang Sakura

Dengan sigap Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan disana sudah ada Karin, Kin, Sasame dan Haku yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jijik. Begitu juga dengan seluruh siswa siswi yang ada disana mereka saling berbisik membicarakan sakura

"Ohh jadi seperti ini kah persahabatan kalian ? tega-teganya kau merebut Idate dari Ino sahabatmu, sungguh tragis Haruno" ejek Kin

"Itu tidak benar, ini hanya salah paham" bela Sakura

"Salah paham katamu ? sudah jelas ada buktinya nona" sahut Haku

"Tolong kalian semua dengar penjelasanku lebih dulu" teriak Sakura kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"SAKURA!" teriak seseorang dari arah samping Sakura. Merasa terpanggil Sakura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang itu.

Ternyata itu adalah Ino dan di belakang Ino ada Hinata,Tenten dan Temari yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lain dari biasanya. Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ketika sudah ada di depan Sakura, Ino melemparkan semua foto itu di wajah Sakura

"Apa maksud semua ini Sakura ?" Tanya Ino kesal sambil melemparkan semua foto Sakura dan Idate ke wajah Sakura

"K-kau salah paham Ino ini hanya salah paham" ucap Sakura meyakinkan berusaha memegang tangan Ino namun Ino menepisnya

"Jangan sentuh aku penghianat" ujar Ino penuh emosi

"Ino.. tenanglah aku bisa jelaskan semua ini"

Ino membuang muka tak mau menatap Sakura

"I-ino chan aku mengerti pe-rasaanmu tapi tak a-da salahnya de-ngarkan penjelasan Sakura chan" Hinata menasehati Ino karena situasinya benar-benar sangat rumit

Ino tampak berpikir

"Cepat jelaskan" perintah Ino

"Kemarin ketika aku ingin pulang dan sampai di parkiran ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahku dan nyaris menabrakku jika saja Idate tak menyelamatkanku mungkin saat ini aku ada di rumah sakit. Dan lihat, luka ini buktinya jika kemarin aku benar-benar hampir celaka dan Idate berhasil menyelamatkanku" ungkap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan luka di siku lengan kanannya

"Jangan mudah percaya begitu saja, bisa saja kan dia yang membuat luka itu sendiri untuk menutupi kebusukannya" ucap Karin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek

"Diam Karin, kau tak tau masalahnya" ucap Sakura gusar

"Kau bilang tak tahu ? bahkan semua warga di sekolah ini tahu apa masalahnya Haruno" balas Karin

"Ah Yamanaka untuk memperkuat bukti bahwa si pink ini adalah penghianat yang mencoba menggoda kekasihmu, salah satu temanku mempunyai bukti lain" jelas Karin yang seketika membuat suasana menjadi riuh

"Sasame berikan padanya" perintah Karin dengan gaya bossy

Sesame pun menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Ino

"Hei semua, dengarkan ini baik-baik" teriak Sasame

Klik

 _"_ _aku memang tak tertarik padanya.." ucap Idate menggantung_

 _"_ _aku tertarik pada sahabatnya" lanjut Idate lagi_

 _"_ _Sahabatnya ?" Tanya Kin bingung_

 _"_ _Haruno Sakura.. aku menyukainya" ujar Idate tulus_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Yamanaka ?"_

 _"_ _Kau seperti tidak tau Haruno saja dia sangat sulit di dekati, dengan aku menjadi pacar Ino kurasa akan mudah bagiku untuk mendekatinya" jelas Idate_

 _"_ _Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan si Yamanaka itu agar bisa dekat dengan Sakura ?"_

 _"_ _Kurang lebih seperti itu. awalnya aku mungkin tertarik pada yamanaka tapi pada akhirnya aku lebih tertarik pada Haruno" jawab Idate santai_

Klik

"bagimana Yamanaka? Kau kenal dengan suara itu ? bukankah itu suara Idate kekasihmu ?" Tanya Sasame pada Ino yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan hanya tetesan air mata yang berjatuhan

"Ino ini salah paham..ini salah paham, percayalah padaku" ucap Sakura meyakinkan dan memegang bahu ino

 _PLAAK_

Semua orang disana kaget atas perlakuan Ino, dia menampar Sakura. Bahkan Sakura pun kaget atas perlakuan Ino. Sakura memegang pipinya yang di tampar oleh Ino, rasanya sangat perih bahkan dari sudut bibirnya keluar sedikit darah.

"Berhenti mengelak jalang sejak awal aku mengatakan bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Idate kaulah yang paling ragu di antara yang lain, jadi ini alasanmu eh ? kau main di belakangku ? KAU MENGGODA KEKASIHKU !" teriak Ino dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Ino tenanglah, kau harus percaya padaku ini semua tidak benar" Sakura berusaha membuat Ino tenang

"Percaya pada seorang jalang penghianat sepertimu ? dalam mimpimu Haruno, aku benci kau !" Ino menunjuk Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"Aku kecewa padamu Sakura" ujar Temari

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kau tega melakukan ini" sahut Tenten

Temari dan Tenten menyusul Ino, Hinata masih diam di tempat menatap Sakura dengan pandangan iba. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Satu persatu para siswa siswi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan hanya menyisakan Sakura seorang diri. Dia masih berdiri disana untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

"Haha aku seorang jalang ? aku juga seorang perebut pacar orang ? cih kau rendahan sekali Haruno" ucap Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri

.

.

Sakura absen di jam pelajaran pertama, kini dirinya sedang berada di atap sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin yang sangat menenangkan.

 _Kriet.._

Seseorang datang menghampiri sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah sepertinya dia berlari saat sedang kemari

"Rupanya kau benar ada disini" ucap orang itu mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok sambil memeluk lututnya dan memejamkan matanya

"Kau berhasil menemukanku Sasori" Sakura membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sasori yang dengan segera duduk di hadapan Sakura

"Apa pertanyaan itu pantas untukku pada saat ini ?"

"Ku rasa tidak" jawab Sasori menyesal

"Diamlah Sasori, untuk saat ini aku ingin tenang" ucap Sakura yang kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi

.

.

 **5 jam kemudian**

"Kau yakin tak ingin pulang ? hari sudah semakin sore Sakura" tegur Sasori

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini bodoh"

Rupanya mereka berdua bolos jam pelajaran selama satu harian penuh dan menghabiskan waktu di atap dalam keheningan.

"Disini berbahaya"

"Lebih berbahaya jika aku pulang sekarang karena masih banyak siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah yang pada akhirnya aku akan jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka" jelas Sakura sambil menatap para siswa dari atas atap yang masih berlalu lalang di bawah

Kini Sakura dan Sasori sedang berdiri di samping pagar pembatas atap, dari sini kita bisa melihat segala hal di bawah sana.

"Kau takut ?" Tanya Sasori

"Aku hanya belum siap" jawab Sakura tertunduk lesu

"Pulanglah, bukankah sore ini kau ada jadwal latihan di stadion konoha ?" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian disini"

"Aku sudah besar bodoh, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku janji jika sekolah sudah sepi aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah" ucap Sakura meyakinkan sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada sasori

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu dan kau harus menepati janjimu" Sasori menyambut jari kelingking Sakura dengan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa.."

"Hati-hati.."

Akhirnya Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura di atap seorang diri

.

 _Krieet_

Selang beberapa menit pintu atap terbuka kembali, sakura berpikir bahwa itu adalah Sasori. Mungkin ada barangnya yang tertinggal

"Kenapa kau kembali ? apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal ?" Tanya Sakura tanpa melhat siapa yang datang karena dia berpikiran bahwa itu adalah Sasori

"Jadi kapan kau akan terjun dari sana ?" ucap orang itu

Sakura segera membalikan tubuhnya

"Uchiha.."ucap Sakura pelan

Sakura pun kembali berbalik menatap para siswa yang masih berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke samping sakura.

"Kau bolos pelajaran seharian penuh, ku pikir kau sudah melakukan hal yang nekat karena harga dirimu sudah hancur" ucap Sasuke santai

"Awalnya aku berniat begitu tapi entahlah aku benar-benar bingung saat ini" jawab Sakura tertunduk lesu

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang berubah warna menjadi orange keemasan dan menatap wajah sakura, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini wajah mereka berjarak 10 cm. Tangan sasuke bergerak dan menyentuh bibir sakura

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sakura panik, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura terasa kaku di tempat ketika disentuh seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sentuhannya benar-benar lembut

Sasuke mengusap-usap sudut bibir Sakura yang sedikit berdarah akibat tamparan Ino tadi pagi

"Apa ini sakit ?" Tanya sasuke menatap sakura dengan tatapannya yang ah.. sulit dijelaskan

"Aama sekali tidak sakit, hatiku lebih sakit. Benar-benar sakit" ucap Sakura dengan suara parau

Sasuke masih dengan posisinya dan kemudian tersenyum getir

"Keluarkan saja, menangislah sesukamu" ucap Sasuke tenang

Sakura pun segera mundur menjauh dari sasuke

"Jangan di tahan terus, kau bisa gila jika seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke lagi

"A-aku tidak ingin menangis, k-kau selalu sok tau Uchiha" ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras dari emerald nya.

"Kiks aku tak ingin menangis Uchiha hiks aku gadis kuat hiks hiks" Sakura akhirnya menangis

"Huhuhu selalu begini kenapa aku selalu saja menangis di depanmu hiks hiks dasar Uchiha sialan hiks hiks"

"Kenapa ? kenapa mereka tidak mau percaya padaku hiks padahal mereka adalah sahabatku tapi kenapa huaaaaa kenapaaaa ? apa salahkuu ? sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. hidupku benar-benar hancur huhuhu huaaaaaa. Hatiku benar-benar sakit huaaaaaa huaaaaaaaa kaasaaaan tousaaaaaan huaaaaaa" tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi jadi, dia menangis dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lucu karena saat ini Sakura tampak seperti gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sedang menangis sambil berdiri, mengucek ngucek matanya dan berteriak keras karena permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh orang tuanya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati sakura dan

 _Puk_

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lembut

"Aku percaya padamu" ucap sasuke tulus. Dan seketika itu juga tangisan sakura mulai reda

"Hiks kau percaya padaku ? sungguh ?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan yang kini menatap sasuke ragu

"Hn"

"Apa saat ini kau sedang menjadi musuh yang baik untukku ?" Tanya Sakura mendongak menatap wajah sasuke dengan wajah innocent

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan sakura dan hanya tersenyum jahil

"Jangan sok tampan idiot" maki sakura

"Aku memang tampan bukan " jawab Sasuke narsis

"Percaya diri sekali kau" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Sakura

"Haruno" panggil Sasuke serius

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewati masalah ini, kau gadis yang kuat" lanjut Sasuke dengan senyuman tulus dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana

Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke hanya bisa memandang takjub atas ciptaan _Kami Sama_ yang sangat indah ini, sebuah pemandangan langka ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tulus dengan background senja orange keemasan menambah kesan manis di sore hari ini.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Salam kenal mina-san, maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal gaje entahlah abstrak pokoknya muehehehe..

Maklum ini adalah fic pertama author, dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kolom riview.

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa karena author butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SAKURA POV**

Rasanya hari ini aku sangat malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah, jika saja Kakashi sensei tidak mengadakan ulangan matematika mungkin aku tak akan masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Haaah.. kau bisa menghadapinya Sakura"

Hari ini aku berniat untuk berangkat menggunakan bus umum, sudah lama sekali aku tak lagi menggunakan bus untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku pun berjalan menuju halte di depan komplek perumahan ku.

Suasana halte pagi itu cukup ramai, lebih di dominasi oleh anak-anak sekolah. Seketika pandanganku teralihkan pada 4 buah mobil mini cooper yang melewati halte tempat ku sedang duduk menunggu bus. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sangat sakit, entah kenapa hati ini merasa sepi. Biasanya setiap pagi aku selalu berangkat bersama mereka, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. sepertinya hari ini akan aku nobatkan menjadi hari paling menyedihkan bagi Haruno Sakura.

Tak lama bus yang ku tunggu pun akhirnya datang, aku segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Aku sangat menikmati suasana pagi itu dan semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahku

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini" gumamku pelan

20 menit berlalu akhirnya bus yang aku tumpangi pun berhenti di halte dekat Konoha Senior High School. Aku berjalan dengan langkah ragu menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku diam sesaat, dan melanjutkan perjalananku kembali

"Lihat-lihat si penghianat datang"

"Uhh masih berani dia datang kesekolah"

"Benar-benar tak tau malu"

"Mungkin urat malunya sudah putus"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang ku dengar selama perjalananku menuju kelas, aku berusaha mencoba menulikan telingaku. Aku hanya jalan tertunduk tanpa memperdulikan omongan dan tatapan intimidasi yang mereka layangkan untukku.

.

 _SREG.._

"ohayo.." ucap ku menyapa semua siswa di kelas 3A

Tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi sapaan ku pagi itu, aku hanya tersenyum miris. Kulihat Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sudah ada di tempatnya masing-masing dan mereka tetap sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan kedatanganku. Aku masih diam terpaku di pintu kelas hingga akhirnya ..

 _Puk_

Seseorang menepuk bahuku yang membuat ku cukup kaget

"Good morning Sakura chan" ucap orang itu ramah dengan cengiran khasnya

Ah rupanya itu Si Baka Naruto, dan kulihat di belakangnya ada Si Pemalas, Si Mayat, Si Pria Cantik dan leader mereka Si Chicken butt.

"Ohayo jelek " sapa Sai

"Hoaaaam.. mendokusei, ah ohayo sakura" sapa Shikamaru

"Ohayo" sapa Neji

"Hn"

Hn? Cih sapaan macam apa itu Chicken butt ?, ah tapi aku tetap bersyukur walaupun semua orang membenciku saat ini tapi setidaknya masih ada para alien ini yang mau menyapaku, yeah walaupun perlu kalian ingat bahwa mereka adalah musuhku. Justru itu yang membuatku bingung, mereka adalah musuhku harusnya mereka senang atau mereka bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk balas dendam padaku tapi ini sebaliknya. Mereka bak malaikat yang datang menolongku, walaupun aku benci mengakuinya.

"A-ah ohayo.." jawabku canggung

Aku pun segera berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, begitu pun dengan para alien itu.

.

.

.

"Ya, waktunya sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan di depan" perintah Kakashi sensei

Semua siswa pun segera mengumpulkan ulangan matematika yang diadakan hari ini.

"Kalian boleh istirahat, selamat siang"

Kakashi sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan diikuti oleh para siswa siswi yang satu persatu pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Tapi tidak denganku, saat ini aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Biasanya aku dan mereka pasti akan pergi ke kantin bersama dan kami akan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Sakura" gumamku sebal

Aku pun segera bangun dari tempatku dan berjalan keluar kelas, namun ketika akan mencapai pintu kelas Naruto memanggilku

"Sakura chan kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kelas bersama para sahabat idiotnya itu

"Mencari udara segar" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi

Aku berjalan tak tau arah tujuan hingga akhirnya aku sampai di atap. Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap dan melihat ke bawah, melihat para siswa siswi berlalu lalang, mereka tampak mengobrol, bercanda dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan.

 _Krieet.._

"Dugaan ku benar, kau pasti akan kembali kesini" ucap orang itu

Aku masih diam dan tak merespon ucapan orang itu

"Kau pasti lapar, ini aku bawakan roti melon dan sekotak susu strawberry kesukaanmu Sakura"

"Kau tau saja jika aku lapar Sasori" ucapku dan segera berbalik berjalan menuju tempat Sasori yang kini sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok

Aku segera mengambil roti melon dan susu strawberry yang Sasori bawa untukku kemudian memakannya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Masih seperti kemarin" jawabku asal yang kini disibukan oleh ritual makanku

"Kau tau kau menjadi trending topic di sekolah ini, bahkan semua orang membicarakanmu selama di kantin"

"Yeah aku memang sangat populer sehingga semua orang membicarakanku saat ini" jawabku santai

"Jadi apa kau akan diam saja ?" Tanya Sasori

"Memang aku harus berbuat apa ? aku sudah kapok untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, mereka tak akan percaya dan uhh bahkan aku tak ingin giliran pipi kiriku yang akan terkena tamparan Ino pig" jawabku sambil mengelus-elus pipi sebelah kiriku

"Tapi tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu" ucap Sasori tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku lembut

Aku segera membuang muka karena kini wajahku benar-benar sudah merah atas perlakuan Sasori saat itu.

 **END SAKURA POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sudut kantin**

"Apa kau sudah puas Karin ?" Tanya Kin

"Aku sangat puas, rencana kita berjalan lancar" ucap Karin angkuh

"Yeah ini berkat kau Karin, kau sangat membantu kami" Sahut Haku

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Sudahlah Kin jangan menangis lagi"

"Huhuhu hiks kalian mudah berkata seperti itu karena kalian tak merasakannya hiks hiks, aku sangat mencintai Idate asal kau tahu hiks"

Terlihat 3 orang siswi sedang berada di dalam toilet. Salah satu siswi sedang menangis tersedu sedu, gadis itu bernama Kin Tsuchi, kedua temannya bernama Haku dan Sasame. Kin adalah kekasih Idate yang ke 14 dan seminggu yang lalu dirinya di putuskan oleh Idate karena Idate lebih memilih Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya Idate meninggalkanku demi si Yamanaka itu hiks hiks"

 _Krieet.._

Pintu toilet terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berdiri dengan angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum misterius ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Haku

"Aku Uzumaki Karin, siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Aku dari kelas 3A" jawab Karin

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Sasame

"Kurasa kita memiliki tujuan yang sama" jawab Karin menghampiri ketiga gadis itu

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kin angkat bicara

"Kita akan membuat perhitungan untuk Haruno" jawab Karin dengan seringai menyeramkan

"Ha-haruno ? maksudmu Haruno Sakura ? Apa hubungannya ?"Tanya Kin bingung

"Ah aku lupa menjelaskannya pada kalian, baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya Idate tidak menyukai Yamanaka, Idate berpacaran dengan Yamanaka agar dia bisa dekat dengan Haruno karena Idate tertarik pada Haruno. Jadi alasan kau di putuskan oleh Idate adalah karena Haruno" jelas Karin

"Kau jangan asal bicara, apa kau punya bukti ?"Tanya Kin yang tak bisa menerima penjelasan Karin

"Untuk saat ini aku memang tak memiliki bukti, tapi saat pulang sekolah nanti kau sendiri yang akan mendapatkan bukti itu" jawab Karin santai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Jika memang terbukti Idate memutuskanmu karena Haruno apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku ?" Tanya Karin

Kin tampak berpikir

"Baiklah, kita akan buktikan siang nanti. Jika perkataanmu benar, apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan ?" Tanya Kin

"Kau suruh Idate untuk menemuimu nanti di atap, kau harus bertanya padanya alasan kenapa kau di putuskan sampai dia menjawab yang sebenarnya lalu para sahabatmu inilah yang akan merekam pembicaraan kalian di tempat tersembunyi. Jika terbukti Idate menyukai Haruno, kita akan melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Hari ini Haruno ada tugas di ruang osis dan dia akan pulang sore hari, jadi ketika Haruno akan pulang aku akan miscall handphonemu agar kau segera mengakhiri pembicaraan kalian. Aku harap timing kita akan pas, ketika Haruno berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang begitu juga Idate. Jika aku melihat Haruno sudah mencapai parkiran dan Idate ada beberapa meter di belakangnya, aku kan menggunakan mobilku untuk menabrak Haruno.."

"Kau gila ? kau bisa membunuhnya" Kin memotong penjelasan Karin

"Aku belum selesai bicara, aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya. Ketika mobil akan mencapai Haruno, Idate pasti akan menyadari itu dan berusaha menolong Haruno. Dan pada kesempatan itulah kita akan mengambil gambar selama penyelamatan Idate pada Sakura. Ku harap kalian bisa mengambil foto yang pas sehingga bisa timbul salah paham bagi yang melihatnya" Karin mengakhiri pembicaraannya

"Jadi kita akan mengambil gambar mereka berdua dan kita akan memajang itu di mading ?" Tanya Sasame berusaha menyimpulkan

"Jadi kita akan buat seolah Haruno telah merebut Idate dari Yamanaka ?" Tanya Haku

"Bingo" Jawab Karin senang

"Dan jika para siswa tidak percaya, kita bisa memberikan rekaman itu sebagai bukti" sahut Kin

"Kalian sangat cerdas" jawab Karin

"Kurasa itu ide yang cemerlang" ucap Kin tersenyum misterius

"Baiklah kita akan menjalankan aksi ini sepulang sekolah"

 ** _End Flashback_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau masih belum mengatakan, sebanarnya apa motif mu bekerja sama dengan kami ? aku mungkin sudah jelas karena Idate, lalu kau ?" Tanya Kin

"Karena dia sudah merebut perhatian pangeranku" jawab Karin dengan kilatan di matanya

"Pangeranmu ? Siapa ?" Tanya Sasame penasaran

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Karin

"Heh ? jadi kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke ? haah.. benar sekali, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Haruno pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke kun. Ah apa kau sudah dengar mengenai insiden basket ?" Tanya Sasame

"Insiden basket ?" Tanya Karin bingung

"Yeah tapi kita harus pelan-pelan membicarakannya dan berita ini jangan sampai bocor lagi" Haku mengingatkan

"Baiklah" jawab Karin yang sudah sangat penasaran

Dan akhirnya mereka pun menceritakan tentang insiden basket antara Sasuke dan Sakura bahkan mengenai permintaan Sasuke pada Sakura yang membuat Hati Karin menjadi sangat marah dan kebenciannya pada Sakura makin menjadi.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu 20 menit yang lalu tapi Sekolah masih di padati oleh siswa hal ini terjadi Karena tiba-tiba Konoha di guyur hujan dan mereka sama sekali tak membawa persiapan apa-apa.

 _Sraaaassshhhhhhh…._

Hujan semakin deras, bahkan banyak para siswa yang mengeluh karena hujan yang turun sangat tiba-tiba ini.

"Hujan" gumam sakura yang sedang bersandar di tiang depan kelasnya.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang

Orang itu pun segera mendekat pada Sakura

"Kau tidak bawa payung ?" Tanya orang itu

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah bisa kau jawab sendiri Sasori ? jika aku membawa payung aku tidak akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini idot" jawab Sakura sebal

"hahaha kau benar juga" jawab Sasori yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah

Sakura pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya lurus ke depan, jari-jari tangannya bisa merasakan segar dan dinginnya air hujan yang menerpa jari dan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain hujan" gumam Sakura yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasori

Sasori tampak berpikir dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura menerobos hujan. Sakura yang kaget atas perlakuan Sasori tanpa persiapan segera menarik tangannya kembali yang membuat pergerakan Sasori berhenti. Yeah kini mereka sudah ada di pinggir lapangan dan di hujami oleh tetesan air hujan yang cukup deras, mereka sudah basah bahkan mereka kini menjadi pusat pehatian karena seluruh siswa menunggu hujan reda tetapi ada dua makhluk bodoh di pinggir lapangan sedang hujan-hujanan

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ?" Sakura berteriak pada Sasori karena jika bicara dengan suara normal di bawah hujan yang cukup deras tidak akan bisa terdengar

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah lama tidak bermain hujan, nah inilah saatnya bermain hujan" teriak Sasori

"Bukan berarti untuk saat ini aku ingin bermain hujan" teriak Sakura lagi

"Ayolah, di bawah guyuran hujan ini kau bisa membiarkan seluruh masalahmu terbawa oleh derasnya air hujan" ucap Sasori yang kemudian merentangkan kedua lengannya ke samping, dan wajahnya mendongak keatas seolah menyambut datangnya hujan

Sakura terdiam dan tampak berpikir

"Ah, kau benar" gumam Sakura pelan

Sakura pun segera berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan, berputar putar seolah melepaskan semua beban yang ada dalam dirinya. Sasori menyusul Sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Sakura mencoba melakukan hal yang tadi Sasori lakukan, merentangkan kedua lengannya ke samping dan mendongakkan wajah ke langit. Benar-benar terasa menyejukkan, dingin dan menenangkan seolah semua masalahmu pergi terbawa oleh derasnya air hujan. Mereka berdua tertawa, bercanda riang gembira di bawah derasnya air hujan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan saat itu tanpa menghiraukan seluruh penghuni Sekolah yang kini menatap mereka, seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

"Sa-sakura chan…" ucap Hinata lirih yang kini sedang berdiri di koridor menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih

"Benar-benar idoit" sahut Ino dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan

.

"Uwaaa.. aku juga ingin main hujaaan" ucap Naruto

"Idiot" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam Kelas

"Heh ? ada apa dengan si Teme itu" Tanya Naruto bingung

.

.

"Hey Sasori ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita cari tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari sini" ajak Sakura pada Sasori

"Ayoo…" respon Sasori

Mereka pun berlari dengan gembira dan pergi meninggalkan lingkungan Sekolah.

.

.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, ingat kau harus cepat-cepat mandi dan jangan lupa makan" Sasori mengingatkan Sakura

"Hai hai Sasori-sama" ledek Sakura

Hujan sudah mulai reda, Sasori dan Sakura menyudahi acara hujan-hujanan mereka. Kini mereka sedang ada di lampu merah. Dan di tempat inilah mereka harus berpisah untuk pulang. Sakura akan pergi ke arah Selatan dan Sasori sebaliknya dia akan menuju arah utara.

"Sasori, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kau tau aku sangat bahagia" ucap Sakura tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Sasori tulus

"Ah sudah lampu hijau, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.." ucap Sasori yang kemudian menyebrang jalan

"Yaa sampai jumpa" teriak Sakura

Sosok Sasori sudah tak terlihat disana, Sakura pun kemudian berbalik untuk pulang baru berjalan dua langkah tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar arah ke Timur sambil berlari.

.

.

 **Ladang Bunga Matahari**

Ternyata Sakura pergi ke tempat ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia dan sahabatnya tidak datang kemari karena sibuk di Sekolah. Ladang tersebut sangat becek, Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju rumah pohon yang mengisahkan banyak cerita dalam hidupnya. Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang merasuki tubuhnya terlebih baju seragamnya pun masih sangat basah. Tanpa ragu sakura naik ke rumah pohon itu.

 _Krieet.._

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumah pohon tersebut, banyak debu bertebaran yang menyambutnya. Yang berarti sudah lama sekali mereka tidak kesini, Sakura berjalan masuk lebih dalam. Menyentuh dinding kayu yang terasa dingin, dan tangannya berhenti pada foto 5 orang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang sedang berpose cantik menggunakan mahkota bunga matahari buatan tangan sendiri yang masih menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak. Dia tersenyum getir, kemudian beralih pada foto 5 orang gadis berusia 8 tahun ketika menghadiri ulang tahun Hinata. Kemudian berlanjut pada foto 5 orang gadis remaja berusia 14 tahun yang sedang memegang piala kemenangan dengan wajah sangat bahagia, foto dimana ketika mereka masih di bangku SMP dan mereka menjuarai festival Band di sekolah. Dimana Sakura sebagai vokalis, Ino sebagai gitaris, Tenten sebagai bassist, Hinata sebagai keyboardist dan Temari menjadi Drummer. Tanpa sadar air mata sakura berjatuhan, dan terakhir foto dimana 5 orang gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA, foto itu diambil ketika upacara pembukaan murid baru di Konoha Senior High School.

Tubuh Sakura pun ambruk, dia menangis. Dia kesepian, harusnya disaat seperti ini ada para sahabatnya yang menjadi tempatnya bernanung. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, air mata tak henti hentinya mengalir dari emerald yang selalu memancarkan semangat dan energy positif bagi semua orang.

.

.

3 jam kemudian

Ternyata Sakura tertidur di rumah pohon, ketika melihat jam tangannya jam sudah meunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sakura pun kemudian turun dari rumah pohon dan pergi meninggalkan ladang bunga matahari.

.

.

.

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

Saat ini Sasuke dkk sedang ada di ramen ichiraku karena si Baka Dobe yang tiba-tiba tadi sore menelepon mereka merengek ingin makan disini.

"Apa kau masih belum kenyang juga naruto ? kau sudah makan 3 mangkuk ramen" ujar Neji heran

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ramen ichiraku ini Neji" jawab Naruto

"Pantas saja dia bodoh, di otaknya hanya ada ramen" celetuk Sai

"dwiam kaw mwayat (diam kau mayat)" ucap Naruto yang mulutnya masih di penuhi ramen

"Mendokusei kau benar-benar menjijikan" sahut Shikamaru dengan pandangan jijik ke arah Naruto

"Oi teme ada apa dengan mu ? bahkan kau tak memesan makanan sama sekali" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sejak tadi pulang sekolah diam saja

Tapi sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan di depannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranannya saat ini. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar dalam hidupnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari dalam restoran dan mengejar sosok itu.

"Oii teme mau kemana kau ? oiii temeeeee" panggil Naruto

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai

Namun sosok Sasuke sudah hilang. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari keberadaan sosok yang di carinya. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Rambut merah muda panjang dan..

"Dia masih menggunakan baju seragam ? " ucap Sasuke bingung yang berarti dia belum pulang ke rumah sejak tadi

Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke mengejar sosok itu dan dengan cepat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan orang itu yang membuat langkah orang itu terhenti dan tubuhnya berbalik secara paksa.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu..

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari mereka berdua, mereka masih menatap satu sama lain. Jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"U-uchiha.." gumam Sakura yang akhirnya membawa masing-masing dari mereka ke alam sadarnya

Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju Ramen Ichiraku. Ketika sampai di depan Ramen Ichiraku, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"Kau tunggu disini" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura

Entah kenapa saat itu Sakura tidak bisa membantah perintah Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sakura berdiri menunggu di depan Ramen Ichiraku, dari sini Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan dari dalam Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sasuke meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuju tempat parkir mobil. Ketika akan masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali keluar dan menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dengan wajah stoic andalannya

"Be-berhenti menatapku seperti itu" ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya pada wajah Sakura

"Pakai itu" perintah Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Si Chicken butt ini kenapa suka sekali memerintah" gumam Sakura sebal

Sakura segera memakai jaket yang Sasuke berikan karena tubuhnya sudah sangat kedinginan dan segera menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian sasuke menyalakan penghangat mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Suasana dalam mobil benar-benar sangat hening, mereka berdua disibukkan oleh pikirannya masing-masing

"Kau ini idiot atau apa ? seragammu sangat basah dan kau baru pulang jam segini" Sasuke mencoba memecah keheningan

"Aku habis bermain hujan dengan Sasori dan sampai lupa waktu hehehe" jawab Sakura sambil cengengesan

"Cih, kalau kau sakit bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke sebal

"Ohh jadi kau menghawatirkanku tuan ayam ?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum jahil dan posisinya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir

Sasuke yang di tatap seperti itu membuang muka

"Bukan begitu bodoh, jika kau sakit itu berarti aku yang harus menyelesaikan semua tugas osis" jawab Sasuke datar

"Huuuh.. menyebalkan" jawab Sakura sebal dan kembali menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Apa kau sebegitu menderitanya Haruno ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya Uchiha" jawab Sakura tertunduk lesu

.

.

* * *

TBC

Mulai sekarang author akan update tiap hari selasa tiap minggunya.

Hehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review yaaa ..

Arigatou :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _Bugh.._

Seorang siswa laki-laki terpental menabrak tembok akibat pukulan keras yang di layangkan oleh seseorang yang tak asing baginya di sekolah ini.

"Jika kau tak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, aku akan mematahkan lehermu" ancam lelaki itu dengan death glare andalannya

"Ba-baiklah pada jam istirahat nanti a-aku akan menjelaskan pada semua orang" ucap lelaki yang menjadi korban dengan takut-takut

"Dan jangan lupa kau harus minta maaf padanya, jangan pernah lagi kau berurusan dengan Sakura ku" ucap lelaki itu kemudian pergi

Si korban pun di tinggalkan dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

.

.

"Akhirnya istirahaaaaaatttttt, ramen aku dataaaaaaaaangggggg" teriak Naruto semangat dan berlari menuju kantin meninggalkan para sahabatnya

"Padahal semalam dia sudah memakan 3 mangkuk ramen dan hari ini dia akan makan ramen lagi, dasar si bodoh itu" dengus Neji geli

"sudahlah ayo kita susul dia" ujar Sai

Dan keempat pria tampan itu pergi ke kantin menyusul Naruto.

Keadaan kelas pada jam istirahat tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berdiam di kelas karena mereka membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi ke kantin ?" gumam Sakura bingung

"Huhh andai saja Sasori tidak ada rapat klub sepak bola pasti aku sudah pergi ke kantin dengannya, tapi aku sudah sangat lapar" gumam Sakura frustasi

"Baiklah Sakura, tak ada salahnya mencoba" Ucap Sakura pasti dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dalam dirinya sudah bertekad bahwa dia tidak akan lari dari masalah dan akan mencoba untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin, sepanjang jalan banyak siswa siswi yang masih saja membicarakannya namun Sakura tak mau ambil pusing.

Keadaan kantin saat itu cukup ramai, Sakura pun berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

"Bibi aku pesan spaghetti dan jus strawberrynya satu" ucap Sakura pada bibi penjual makanan

Hampir semua mata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka

"Ini pesanannya"

"Ah ini uangnya, terimakasih banyak" ucap Sakura riang dan berjalan mencari meja yang kosong dan ketemu

Sakura berjalan menuju meja itu, dirinya tak menyadari jika di sebrang meja yang akan di tempatinya itu adalah meja Ino, Temari,Hinata dan Tenten. Ino yang menyadari hal itu pun akhirnya bangkit

"Tiba-tiba selera makanku hilang karena di dekatku ada seorang jalang" Ucap Ino dengan wajah kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti Hinata,Tenten dan Temari.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum getir dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Suasana kantin semakin ramai saja, ketika Sakura sedang menikmati makan siangnya tiba-tiba ..

"Awaaas…" teriak seseorang

 _Byuur.._

 _Bruk.._

 _Treng …_

Seketika seisi kantin menjadi riuh akibat insiden yang baru saja terjadi

"Ups sorry" ucap orang itu

Rambut Sakura basah oleh segelas jus jeruk dan baju Sakura kotor oleh semangkuk ramen yang untungnya tidak terlalu panas yang tumpah mengenai seragamnya

Ternyata pelakunya adalah Karin, sepertinya dia sengaja melakukan hal itu. berpura-pura jatuh dan akhirnya mengenai Sakura yang sedang duduk tenang menyantap makan siangnya.

Sakura masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya dan wajahnya mendongak menatap Karin dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus marah

"Haruno aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak sengaja" ucap Karin dengan nada bersalah yang di buat-buat

"Hei Karin kau tak perlu minta maaf, bukankah jalang sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" celetuk Kin

"Oh kau benar Kin, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya hahahaha" Karin menimpali

.

.

"Oii ada apa disana ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

Karena saat ini posisi Sasuke dkk ada di sudut kantin jadi mereka tidak mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi di tengah kantin, semua siswa berkumpul dan terdengar sangat ramai.

"Hei kiba apa yang terjadi disana ?" Sai memanggil Kiba yang baru saja melewati mejanya yang sepertinya akan menuju ke pusat keributan

"Sakura di ganggu oleh Karin dan Kin" ujar Kiba dan segera pergi

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari ke tengah kantin diikuti oleh para Sahabatnya

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja jalang ? apa kau bisu ?" ledek Kin

"Mungkin dia malu Kin karena kebusukannya sudah terbongkar hahahaha" sahut Karin

"Apa masalah kalian denganku ?" akhirnya Sakura membuka suara, dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan jengah

"Tentu saja kau bermasalah dengan kami semua, kami hanya ingin memusnahkan jalang penghianat sepertimu. Bukan begitu kawan-kawan ?" teriak Karin

"Benar.."

"KELUARKAN DIA DARI SEKOLAH INI!"

"PENGHIANAT !"

.

.

"Apa kita akan diam saja ?" geram Naruto kesal

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama ada Karin" sahut Sai

"Cih, Kusooooooo" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Sasuke hanya memandang kejadian yang ada di depannya ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan segera pergi dari kantin

.

.

Sasori baru saja mencapai kantin, dan melihat ada sebuah keributan dan segera menghampiri keributan itu. Sasori sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di tengah kerumunan sana. Sasori ingin membantu hanya saja dia sangat di sulitkan karena posisinya ada di paling belakang dan sulit untuk mencapai Sakura.

"Aku harus mencari Ino dan yang lainnya" Sasori pun pergi guna mencari Ino

.

.

 **Di Kelas 3A**

 _SREG.._

Seseorang membanting pintu dengan sangat keras yang membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Di sana ada Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten dan beberapa siswa lainnya

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Ino dkk

"Jadi seperti ini eh persahabatan kalian ?" ucap orang itu dengan wajah meremehkan

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu ?" Ino bangun dari posisi duduknya

"Cih tanpa aku jelaskan kau sudah tau apa yang aku maksud Yamanaka" ucap Orang itu

"Kau pasti sudah tau saat ini yang dulu kau anggap sebagai sahabat sedang di bully habis-habisan oleh warga sekolah di dalam kantin" lanjut orang itu

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" teriak Ino

"Apa kau tidak punya otak ? gunakan otakmu itu, dimana hati nuranimu Yamanaka ? dan kalian semua ? kalian yang mengklaim bahwa kalian adalah sahabat nyatanya hanya karena masalah bodoh seperti ini mempertaruhkan persahabatan kalian yang sudah kalian bina sejak kecil. Lucu sekali" ledek orang itu

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kami" celetuk Tenten

"Aku memang tak tau apa-apa tentang kalian, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Haruno. Harga dirinya sudah hancur dan kalian justru menambah hancur hatinya. Dan dengan begitu mudahnya kalian percaya dengan berita bodoh itu ? Jika kalian memang sahabatnya harusnya kalian tau bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya, apa mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu ?" ucap orang itu sambil menggebrak meja

Pertengkaran di kelas 3A terdengar sampai keluar dan tiba-tiba kelas 3A menjadi ramai, banyak para siswa siswi yang melihat perdebatan di kelas itu.

Ino tak menjawab dia hanya diam dan tiba-tiba terisak

"Hiks hiks …"

"Lihat, aku hanya membentak mu seperti ini kau sudah menangis. Bagaimana dengan Haruno yang sejak kemarin mendapatkan perlakuan tak adil dari kalian dan perlakuan buruk seluruh warga sekolah ? apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya dia."

"STOP HENTIKAN SIALAN" temari maju dan menghampiri orang itu

"TUTUP MULUTMU IDIOT, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU" lanjut Temari marah

"Hentikan Temari.. hiks hiks.. ini memang salah kita hiks hiks.." ucap Ino

"Apa maksudmu Ino ?" Tanya Tenten bingung

"Seharusnya kita mempercayai Sakura, bukan mempercayai berita itu hiks. Kita sudah bertahun tahun bersamanya, kita sudah sangat jelas mengetahui bagaimana sifatnya. Dia selalu melindungi kita bahkan dia tidak pernah menyakiti kita selama ini, dia selalu membela kita apapun yang terjadi. jadi apa mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu hiks hiks huhuhu" ucap Ino penuh penyesalan

"I-ino chan hiks hiks" Hinata sudah menangis sejak tadi

"Benar.." ucap Temari pelan

"Yeah dia selalu melindungi kita, dan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ? justru kita malah menghancurkannya" ucap Tenten yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya

Tiba-tiba kelas itu menjadi sunyi senyap

"Hentikan acara melodrama kalian, cepat bantu dia" ucap orang itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana

Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari segera melesat menuju kantin. Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai.

.

.

Perdebatan antara Sakura, Karin dan Kin pun terus berlanjut

"Aku sama sekali tak ada urusan dengan kalian" Sakura mencoba untuk mengakiri semua itu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun..

"Heh apa kau ingin lari pengecut ? bahkan kalian sama saja, awalnya si Yamanaka itu yang merebut Idate dariku dan pada akhirnya kau merebut Idate dari Yamanaka sungguh menyedihkan huhuhu" ledek Kin

"Yeah mereka memang sama-sama jalang, lebih tepatnya kumpulan jalang hahaha" sahut Karin

Sakura masih diam menahan amarah

"Hei hati-hati jaga kekasih kalian baik-baik bisa saja salah satu dari kelima jalang itu akan merebut kekasih kalian" teriak Kin

"Kelima jalang ? siapa saja itu ?" Tanya Kin seolah-olah tidak tau

"Kau tidak tau ? tentu saja itu adalah Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata , Sabaku Temari dan Yamada Tenten haha.." ucap Karin

 _BRAK…_

Sakura sudah kehilangan kesabaran, suasana kantin mendadak memanas kembali akibat tindakan sakura. Saat ini Sakura menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras dan menarik kerah baju Karin dengan kilatan mata yang sangat menyeramkan

"Dengar Uzumaki, kau boleh saja menghinaku tapi tolong jangan hina para sahabatku. Jika kau punya masalah denganku maka datanglah padaku dan jangan membawa para sahabatku, jika aku masih mendengar kau membawa bahkan sampai menghina sahabatku lagi aku tak segan merobek mulutmu bahkan aku akan mematahkan semua tulangmu. Tak peduli jika aku harus di keluarkan dari Sekolah ini" ucap sakura dengan suara dan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi

Karin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Sakura tak percaya dan sama sekali tak berkutik.

Mungkin itu adalah puncak dari kemarahan Sakura, Sakura pun melepaskan Karin dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari melihat persis kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan disaat mereka memushi Sakura, Sakura masih saja menjaga dan membela harga diri mereka di depan orang banyak. Semakin besar rasa bersalah dalam hati mereka dan air mata mereka semakin deras mengalir. Belum selesai kekacauan mereda tiba-tiba Idate pun datang

"Hei semua dengarkan aku !" perintah Idate

"I-date kun apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu ?"Tanya Kin khawatir karena melihat wajah Idate yang lebam

"Ini hanya salah paham, seperti apa yang sudah di jelaskan Sakura saat itu aku hanya menolongnya dari kecelakaan. Dan mengenai masalah hubunganku dengan Ino, aku mengakui bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Ino agar aku bisa dekat dengan Sakura, aku menyukai Sakura. Tapi ini murni bukan kesalahan Sakura, dia sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Jadi ku harap kalian menghentikan semua ini dan berhenti memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu, kalian lihat wajahku ? wajahku seperti ini karena ada seseorang yang tak suka jika Sakuranya aku sakiti dan ini juga berlaku untuk kalian berhentilah membully Sakura jika tak ingin berakhir sepertiku. Aku minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini" ucap Idate penuh penyesalan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan orang yang tadi pagi memukulinya.

"Ah Ino aku minta maaf atas semuanya, ku harap hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Sakura bisa kembali seperti semula" Ucap Idate yang menghampiri Ino

"Maafkan aku juga" ucap Ino yang segera meninggalkan kantin guna mencari Sakura

Satu persatu siswa di kantin pun mulai membubarkan diri dan hanya menyisakan Karin, Kin, Sasame dan Haku

"Ka-karin kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sasame takut-takut

Karin tak menjawab dan segera pergi dari sana yang membuat Kin, Sasame dan Haku bingung dan segera mengejarnya.

.

.

 **Di Toilet Wanita**

"Uhh sial sial sial rambutku menjadi lengket seperti ini" geram Sakura frustasi

Saat ini Sakura sedang ada di dalam toilet guna membersihkan rambut dan seragamnya yang kotor akibat ulah Karin. Dengan hati-hati Sakura membersihkan rambutnya menggunakan air dari keran.

"Haah..kurasa rambutku sudah tidak terlalu lengket dan oh bagaimana dengan seragamku ini, bleezer ku sudah sangat kotor, jika aku bersihkan pun tidak akan langsung kering."

Sakura membuka bleezernya dan memandang bleezernya dengan pandangan prihatin

"seragamku yang malaaaang" ucap Sakura dramatis

Dan kita bisa lihat kemeja putih Sakura pun kotor, dimana kuah ramen itu mengotori bagian bahu dan dada seragam Sakura, Sakura mencoba membersihkan kemejanya menggunakan air walaupun tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

"kurasa sudah cukup"

Sakura pun keluar dari toilet dan di luar sana sudah ada sesosok alien ayam yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam Saku dengan bleezernya yang di simpan di bahunya. Sasuke menatap Sakura intens dan berjalan mendekati Sakura

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura tak suka

"Hn, apa kau sebegitu cintanya dengan warna pink sehingga _bra_ mu juga harus berwarna pink" dengus sasuke geli dan melemparkan bleezernya pada Sakura

Sakura yang masih belum paham dengan ucapan Sasuke masih tampak berpikir dan ucapan Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya

" _Hn, apa kau sebegitu cintanya dengan warna pink sehingga bra mu juga harus berwarna pink"_

Seakan baru tersadar, Sakura segera mengecek kemeja putihnya dan voila di kemeja bagian bahu Sakura tampak basah karena Sakura mencoba membersihkannya dari kuah ramen sialan itu dan menampakkan warna tali _bra_ milik Sakura yaitu pink. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura memerah dan dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memakai bleezer milik Sasuke dan berteriak

"DASAAAAR AYAM PERVEEEET, MATI KAU UCHIHAAAA!"

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke

.

.

Dari kejauahan Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari melihat tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang main kejar kejaran di lorong.

"Aku iri dengannya" sahut Tenten

"Aku sangat malu dengannya" ucap Ino

"Yeah, padahal kita sahabatnya tapi justru dia yang paling mengerti dan selalu mempercayai Sakura" ujar Temari dengan senyum getir

"Ki-kita harus minta maaf pa-da Sakura chan" cicit Hinata

.

.

 _TEEET….TETTT….._

Bel pulang Sekolah berbunyi, para siswa siswi berhamburan ke kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini Sakura tidak membawa mobil dan dia akan pulang menggunakan bus umum.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari kelas ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Sakura.." panggil orang itu, Sakura pun menoleh

"Idate.." gumam Sakura pelan

"Kau ada waktu, ada yang ingin ku biacarakan denganmu" ucap Idate

"Aaa baiklah" jawab Sakura

Akhirnya Sakura dan Idate pun jalan beriringan menuju taman di belakang Sekolah dan menempati salah satu kursi taman disana.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Sakura to the point

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Idate pelan, wajahnya tertunduk

"Heh ?" Sakura di buat bingung

"Maafkan aku Sakura, karena aku kau mendapat masalah seperti ini" ucap Idate menyesal

"Ahh itu, tak apa. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku seperti itu" jawab Sakura asal

"Intinya maafkan aku, aku tak berniat merusak persahabatanmu dengan Ino" ucap Idate

"Sudahlah Idate, semuanya sudah terjadi tak perlu ada yang kau sesali lagi" Ucap Sakura bijak

"Kau memaafkanku ?" Idate menatap Sakura ragu

"Aaa" Sakura mengangguk

"Te-terimakasih Sakura" ucap Idate lega

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Idate ?" Tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Idate memiliki beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya

"A-ah Ini.." ucap Idate menggantung dan menyentuh luka lebam di wajahnya

"Ini adalah ganjaran yang ku dapat karena telah menyakitimu" jawab Idate kikuk

"Ganjaran ? apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Tadi pagi, ada seorang pria yang datang dan tiba-tiba memukul ku dia tak terima jika Sakuranya aku sakiti dan menyuruhku untuk menjelaskan semua permasalahannya pada semua orang dan untuk meminta maaf padamu juga" Jelas Idate

"Seorang pria ? Sakuranya ? cih yang benar saja, seperti aku miliknya Saja" dengus Sakura geli

"Hei aku sedang tak bercanda, sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan mu terbukti dengan apa yang tadi pagi dia lakukan padaku. Suara dan tatapannya benar-benar membuatku merinding" ucap Idate

"Siapa pria itu ?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia salah satu pria populer di sekolah ini" ujar Idate santai

"Apa susahnya kau sebutkan nama orang yang telah mengklaim bahwa aku adalah Sakuranya" cibir Sakura

"Hahaha maaf Sakura aku tak bisa memberitahumu,nanti kau akan tau dengan sendirinya" Ujar Idate dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, karena aku ada latihan band di studio sekolah siang ini. Terimakasih karena sudah memaafkanku Sakura. Sampai jumpa" Idate pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakuranya ? cih berani sekali orang itu" dengus Sakura geli dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah

Sakura sudah berjalan melewati parkiran dan akan mencapai gerbang, tiba-tiba saja di depan pintu gerbang ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Sakura

"Apa yang mereka inginkan ? apa mereka akan mempermalukanku seperti yang Karin lakukan tadi ?" gumam Sakura

Ketika mencapai gerbang Sakura tetap berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan keempat sahabatnya sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dari belakang

"Hi-hinata" ucap Sakura gugup

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil" perintah Ino

"Heh ? kalian mau menculikku ? kalian ingin membunuhku dan kemudian membuang jasadku ke laut ?" Tanya Sakura ngawur

Namun tak ada yang merespon, Temari dan Tenten menggiring Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Hinata dan membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar hinata

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanya Sakura yang kini posisinya duduk di atas ranjang queen size Hinata. Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata berdiri mengelilingi Sakura.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka ucapkan, mereka hanya tertunduk dan tak lama terdengar isakan yang semakin lama semakin keras

"hiks..hiks…"

"huhuhu hiks.."

"hiks hiks huhu hiks..

"hiks…"

Sakura yang di buat bingung pun akhirnya angkat suara

"Te-tenanglah, sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura gugup

.

 _Grep_

Seketika itu juga Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten memeluk Sakura erat.

"Hiks maafkan kami Sakura hiks.." Racau Ino

"Be-benar Sakura chan.." sahut Hinata

"Kami sudah jahat padamu, kami sudah salah paham padamu huhuhu maafkan kami" ucap Tenten

"Maafkan kami Sakura ku mohon, kami memang bodoh Karena dengan begitu mudahnya percaya pada berita sampah itu hiks hiks" ujar Temari

Ekspresi wajah Sakura melembut.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian jauh sebelum ini" ucap Sakura lembut

Mereka berempat melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura

"Be-benarkah Sa-kura chan ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghapus jejak air matanya

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide di benaknya

"Ah.. tapi apa permintaan maaf kalian hanya seperti ini ? setelah merugikanku selama 3 hari ini ?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sebal

Keempat Sahabatnya saling pandang

"Ba-baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku karena kebetulan besok hari minggu, aku akan mengajakmu shopping seharian penuh. Kau bebas memilih baju dan sepatu yang kau mau Sakura" ucap Ino

"Aku juga, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya di restoran manapun"

"A-ano.. Sakura chan bebas me-milih semua no-novel atau ko-mik yang ada di to-ko buku. A-ku yang a-akan membayar" cicit Hinata

"Ahh dan aku akan menjadi supir Sakura _Sama_ selama kami menemai Sakura _Sama_ besok selama seharian penuh" ucap Tenten

"Apa ucapan kalian bisa aku pegang ?" Tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Hai Sakura _Sama_ " Ucap Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari kompak.

Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan segera menerjang keempat sahabatnya itu

"Aku merindukan kalian huaaaaaaa" tangis Sakura pun pecah

Sakura bercerita mengenai semua hal yang di alaminya selama 3 hari ini tanpa mereka dan mereka pun bercerita mengenai orang yang membuat mereka sadar dan akhirnya hubungan mereka bisa kembali membaik.

"Hahh beruntung ada orang itu yang membuat kita akhirnya sadar" ucap Teten

"Padahal aku sangat ingin menghajarnya, tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar" sahut Temari

"Siapa orang itu ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kau nanti akan tau sendiri Sakura" ucap Temari

"Ucapanmu seperti Idate saja, dia juga mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria yang datang memukulinya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan masalahnya pada kalian serta meminta maaf padaku" jelas Sakura

"Heh ? sampai seperti itu ?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Ya begitulah yang Idate ceritakan, tapi Idate tak mau memberitahuku siapa pria itu" Jawab Sakura sebal

"Hee seorang secret admirer (pengagum rahasia) eh ?" ledek Tenten

"Yah semoga secret admirer itu adalah seorang pria tampan hahaha" ucap Sakura berandai-andai

"Yeah dia adalah pria yang sangat tampan" celetuk Ino

"Kau selalu sok tau Pig" dengus Sakura sebal

"Hahahahahaha….."

Akhirnya Sore hari itu ditutup dengan canda tawa yang akhirnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Menurut kalian siapa orang yang udah mukulin Idate ?

Dan siapa orang yang marahin Ino dkk sewaktu di kelas ?

Kayaknya tanpa author jelasin, kalian udah tau yah siapa orang itu hehehe

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ..


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **3 pm**

"Oii Sakuraa apa kau gila ? bisa-bisanya kau belanja sebanyak ini ? kau benar-benar memeras kami" dengus Ino sebal

Sakura hanya tersenyum jahil ketika melihat keempat sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan membawa semua barang yang Sakura beli lebih tepatnya Sakura di traktir oleh para Sahabatnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Sakura tidak tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, lihat semua barang yang di belinya bahkan Ino si Ratu Shopping pun tak pernah belanja sebanyak ini.

"Bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku boleh belanja sepuasnya" cibir Sakura

"Aku menyesal kemarin mengatakan itu padanya" celetuk Ino sebal

"Hahahaha sudahlah pig, ayo cepat simpan semua barang itu ke mobil" perintah Sakura dengan gaya bossy

Kelima gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tetapi mereka bingung akan kemana lagi setelah ini sedangkan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore

"Hei setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi ? ini masih terlalu siang untuk mengakhiri hari ini" ucap Tenten

"Bagaimana jika ke pantai" ucap Ino riang

"Pantai ?" Temari meyakinkan

"Kita pergi ke pantai terdekat saja, bagaimana jika ke Pantai Rikudou ? itu hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam dan kita akan melihat sunset disanaaa" ucap Ino yang sudah mengandai-andai

"Bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Tenten meminta persetujuan Sakura

"Aaa kurasa bukan ide buruk" jawab Sakura santai

"Yoosh baiklah kita pergi ke pantaaaaaaiii" teriak Tenten semangat

Mereka akhirnya berencana pergi ke pantai untuk menghabiskan waktu dan memutuskan pergi ke Pantai Rikudou yang hanya memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam perjalanan. Selama di perjalanan mereka semua tertawa, bercanda dan membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan.

1 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di pantai tujuan. Dan segera turun dari mobil.

"Ramai sekali" ucap Temari

"Be-benar" sahut Hinata

"Kita cari tempat untuk bersantai yang tidak terlalu ramai" ajak Sakura dan jalan mendahului mereka sembari memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, tak heran jika tempat wisata pantai Rikudou ini akan ramai oleh pengunjung. Kelima gadis itu berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai guna mencari tempat bersantai yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk menyusuri bibir pantai tiba-tiba..

 _Dukk.._

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya

"eh ?" Ino kaget

Sebuah bola voli yang menggelinding tepat di depan Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera memungut bola itu dan berbalik guna mencari si pelaku pelempar bola. Dari jarak 10 meter ada 2 orang pria berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sial sial siaaaaal" geram Tenten frustasi

"Hah.. selalu begini" desah Temari

"Ternyata ke pantai adalah ide yang buruk, aku menyesal" sesal Ino

Akhirnya kedua pria itu pun sampai di tempat Sakura dkk berdiri

"Heh ? kalian ?" ucap orang itu kaget dengan suara cemprengnya

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah baikan ya hehehe syukurlah kalau begitu, aku turut senang" lanjut si pirang lagi

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu disini ? apa kalian mengikuti kami ?" ucap si pucat

"Bahkan jika aku tau kalian disini aku berniat akan pergi kembali" sambar Ino

"Begitukah ? ehehehe, Sakura chan bisa kembalikan bola kami" pinta si pirang dengan cengiran khasnya

"Siapa yang melempar bola sialan ini sehingga mengenai kepala ku ?" Tanya Sakura ketus

"I-itu.. itu…" ucap Naruto takut-takut

"Aku" ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja datang diikuti oleh 2 orang pria yang tak asing baginya dan seorang wanita yang kemarin baru saja membuat masalah dengan Sakura. Kalian pasti tau siapa mereka.

"Kau.." Sakura membuka kaca mata hitamnya

"Ya, aku" ucap Sasuke santai

Sakura hanya merengut sebal, tatapannya tiba-tiba beralih pada si gadis berambut merah darah yang menatap Sakura sinis. Lihat apa dia benar-benar tak tau malu, menggunakan dress tipis berwana kuning 10 cm di atas lutut, bertali spageti dengan belahan dadanya yang sangat rendah

" _Dasar jalang"_ inner Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Temari bersamaan

"Ah Sasuke kun sudahlah tak penting mengurusi mereka, ayo lebih baik kita lanjutkan bermain volinya" ucap Karin manja sambil bergelanjut mesra memeluk lengan Sasuke

"hn" ucap Sasuke ambigu

"Nah, Sakura chan kembalikan bola kami" pinta Naruto

Bukannya mengembalikannya pada Naruto, tapi Sakura malah melempar bola itu semakin jauh dari sana dan tanpa sepatah kata pun Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dkk di susul para sahabatnya

"Mendokuseii kenapa dia malah melempar bola itu semakin jauh ? benar-benar merepotkan. Oi naruto cepat ambil bola itu" perintah Shikamaru

"Hahh.. Sakura chan benar-benar menambah pekerjaanku saja" desah Naruto sebal

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura dkk mendapatkan tempat untuk bersantai yang jauh dari keramaian. Mereka berlima duduk di kursi pantai yang memang sudah di sediakan. Mereka menyelonjorkan tubuhnya mencari posisi terbaik. Posisi mereka langusung berhadapan dengan pantai.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertemu dengan mereka kemana pun kita pergi ?" sahut Ino sebal

"Benar, mereka selalu berkeliaran di sekeliling kita" Tenten menimpali

"Dan kalian lihat tadi si jalang merah itu menggunakan pakaian yang iuww sangat menjijikan " Temari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Aku sangat sanksi jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan si nenek sihir itu" sahut Tenten lagi

"Sudahlah.. tak perlu membicarakan mereka, bukankah hari ini kita hanya akan bersenang senang" ucap Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin pantai

"Be-benar sekali a-pa yang Sa-kura chan bilang" cicit Hinata

"Ahh benar-benar menenangkan" ucap Ino

Suasana hening, mereka tampak menikmati moment itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi sepertinya ketenangan mereka tak akan berlangsung lama

.

"Hai para gadis" teriak seseorang yang tak jauh dari posisi bersantai mereka

Kelima gadis itu pun bangun dari posisinya dan mencari sumber suara. Tepat di sebelah kanan tempat mereka bersantai sudah ada Sasuke dkk, minus Karin yang sudah duduk bersantai. Kelima gadis itu saling pandang dan menghela napas pasrah.

"Hei kemana Karin ? bukankah tadi dia bersama kalian" Tanya Ino penasaran karena tiba-tiba Karin tidak bersama mereka

"Dia sedang ke toilet" jawab Naruto

"Aahh aku punya ide. Sakura chan, Hinata chan, Ino, Tenten, Temari bagaimana jika kita bermain voli bersama" ajak Naruto dengan semangat 45 nya

"Kau mengajak kami ? yang benar saja" ucap Ino ketus

"Pasti kau punya rencana untuk mengerjai kami kaan ?" tuduh Tenten menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit

"Eh tidak kok, aku murni mengajak kalian main bersama" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan

"Bilang saja kalian payah dalam bermain voli" celetuk Sai

"Enak saja kau bilang, kami bisa bermain voli bahkan kami bisa mengalahkan kalian" ucap Ino berapi-api

"Jika memang begitu ayo kita buktikan, siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita" tantang Sai

Ino tampak berpikir dan menatap keempat sahabatnya

"Ku rasa bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Tenten

"Kami akan buktikan bahwa kami jauh lebih baik dari kalian, bukan begitu Hinata" sahut Temari

Hinata tampak ragu, namun akhirnya

"A-aku juga akan i-ikut" cicit Hinata

"Nah forehead kau pasti setuju kan" ucap Ino pada Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Aku ? sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergabung, maaf" ucap Sakura

"Kenapa Sakura ? Kau sakit ?" Tanya Temari panic dan menghampiri Sakura

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedang malas hehe" jawab Sakura asal

"Baiklah-baiklah Sakura _Sama_ , kami tidak akan memaksa" ledek Ino

 _Drrtttt..drtt…drrrttttttttt.._

Tiba-tiba smartphone Sakura bergetar, di layar handphone nya tertera nama _Sasori's Calling._ Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura langsung berubah berseri senang

"Aku angkat telepon dulu, semoga kalian beruntung" ucap Sakura pada kempat sahabatnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat istirahatnya

"Pasti itu Sasori, jika sudah ada hubungannya dengan Sasori kita selalu terlupakan" ucap Ino dramatis

"Sudahlah pig, ayo jangan buang waktu" sahut Tenten

"Yooshhh ayo kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat diantara kita para gadiiis" ucap Naruto semangat

"Sasuke kau ikut kan ?" Tanya Sai

"Aku ingin bersantai" ucap Sasuke datar

"Baiklah" jawab Sai

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto mengambil posisi masing-masing dan permainan pun berlangsung sangat seru.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai di bibir pantai, dia sangat menikmati suasana pantai saat itu. Di tambah bisa mengobrol dengan orang terkasih walau hanya lewat telepon.

"Yeah ino pig lah yang memiliki ide untuk ke pantai" ucap Sakura

" _Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan ?"_

"Begitulah, aku sangat senang"

" _Ahh aku turut bahagia mendengarnya"_

"Terimakasih Sasori"

" _Maafkan aku Sakura karena kemarin sewaktu di kantin aku tak bisa menolongmu, sangat sulit sekali menjangkaumu dan aku berusaha mencoba untuk mencari Ino dan yang lainnya untuk menolongmu tapi.. aku kalah cepat dengan orang itu" ucap Sasori dengan nada menyesal_

"Orang itu ? siapa yang kau maksud ?"

" _Jadi para sahabatmu belum mengatakan siapa yang telah membuat mereka tersadar ?"_

"Mereka selalu mengatakan 'nanti kau akan tau dengan sendirinya Sakura', menyebalkan bukan"

" _Jadi.. apa kau ingin tau siapa orang itu ?"_

"Tentu saja, siapa dia ?"

" _Dia adalah .."_

"Halo Sasori kenapa suaramu menghilang, Halo Sasori"

Tiba-tiba suara Sasori menghilang dan ketika mengecek handphonenya ternyata handphone Sakura kehabisan baterai

"Kusoo kenapa kau mati disaat seperti ini, dasar menyebalkan" sungut Sakura sebal

Sakura berhenti di tempat, lalu menengok ke tempat para sahabatnya dan para alien itu bermain voli. Walaupun terlampau jarak yang cukup jauh tapi Sakura bisa melihat atmosfir kebahagiaan yang melingkupi mereka ber8.

"Dasar, mereka itu" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menatap ke laut

"Aku turut senang kalian sudah kembali seperti semula"

Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara dan tampaklah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Yeah, aku pun begitu" ucap Sakura yang kembali menatap laut

"Apa kau percaya dengan takdir Tuhan Haruno ?" Tanya Sasuke

Posisi Sasuke dan Sakura sejajar, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap laut

"Tentu saja aku percaya" jawab Sakura Santai

"Lalu apa kau percaya jika kita di pertemukan disini juga karena takdir Tuhan ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tidak" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke sebal

"Lebih tepatnya ini adalah kesialan untukku karena harus bertemu kalian disini" lanjut Sakura lagi

"hn, begitukah ?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan senyum menawan

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura masih saling menatap tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita meminta tolong dari arah tengah laut

"TOLOOOOOONG… TOLOOOOONG…."

Dari sini Sasuke dan Sakura bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah darah sedang berteriak minta tolong, sepertinya dia tenggelam terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang melambai lambai ke atas.

"Bu-bukankah itu…." ucapan Sakura terputus

"KARIN!" teriak Sasuke panik dan segera berlari ke tengah laut guna menyelamatkan Karin

Sakura berlari ke arah para sahabatnya yang menghentikan aktivitas bermain volinya karena Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji membantu Sasuke untuk membawa Karin ke daratan.

"Cepat baringkan disana" ucap Naruto panik

"Apa yang di lakukan si nenek sihir ini sehingga tiba-tiba ada di tengah laut" ucap Sai sebal

"Karin, sadarlah.. Karin" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Karin, namun tak ada respon

"Dia butuh napas buatan Sasuke" ucap Neji

"Hoaaamm…"

kenapa di saat seperti ini Shikamaru sempat-sempatnya menguap ? Dasar tuan pemalas. Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura dkk yang kini sedang melihat keadaan Karin.

"Be-benar teme, dia sepertinya butuh napas buatan" Naruto menimpali

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun mulai mendekat kan wajahnya dengan wajah Karin sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan Sasuke memberikan napas buatan untuknya. Tak hanya sampai disitu Sasuke pun menekan dada Karin agar semua air yang tertelan olehnya bisa keluar. Belum ada hasil, Sasuke kembali memberikan napas buatan dan melakukan hal serupa (uhh sebenernya author berat banget untuk nulis adegan ini )

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Karin tersadar dan terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Neji

"Sasuke kun.. aku takut sekali.." ucap Karin dan segera memeluk Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Karin tanpa ragu

"Tak perlu takut, ada aku disini" ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoicnya

Sakura dkk hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan perasaan yang entahlah sulit diartikan. Suasana mendadak menjadi tak enak.

Sakura kemudian pergi dan berjalan menuju tempat istirahatnya tadi, diikuti oleh para sahabatnya. Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Karin ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tempat istirahat yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempat milik Sakura.

"Kau ingin mati hah ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka pada Karin yang tengah duduk di kursi pantai

"A-aku hanya sedang belajar berenang" ucap Karin

"Hoaam.. yang benar saja kau belajar berenang di tengah laut Karin" celetuk Shikamaru dan menyelonjorkan tubuhnya di kursi pantai samping Karin

Karin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

.

"Dia benar-benar mengganggu kesenangan kita" bisik Ino

"Benar padahal kita sedang seru-serunya bermain" Balas Tenten

"Cih dasar pengganggu" ucap Temari

"Hei bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini sambil menunggu sunset" Ujar Sakura

"A-aku tidak keberatan" jawab Hinata

"Aku setuju, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Ino sinis sambil mendelik ke arah Karin

Akhirnya Sakura dkk pergi dari tempat itu dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sana menghabiskan waktu menunggu sunset.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam.

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku benar-benar hampir gila di buatnya, ku pikir dia akan mati di tengah laut karena kecerobohannya. Begitu juga dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh para sahabatku, mereka semua sangat panik dan khawatir.

Haruno dan yang lainnya lebih memilih pergi sambil menunggu sunset, apa mungkin dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan kami dan tatapan matanya itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak mau menatapku setelah kejadian Karin tenggelam.

"Cepat ganti pakaian mu, itu sudah sangat basah dan benar-benar tak pantas untuk dipakai" ucap ku pada Karin

"Baiklah" Karin pun pergi meninggalkan ku beserta para sahabatku

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya" celetuk Sai

"Apa jadinya jika dia sampai mati, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita oh lebih tepatnya padamu Sasuke" dengus Neji

"Urusai" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Huuuh dia sudah menggangu acara kita tadi, padahal tadi sedang seru sekali. Argghhh menyebalkan" sungut Dobe sebal

Suasana mendadak hening dan kami pun disibukkan oleh pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Tak lama Karin pun datang dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sewajarnya.

"Oii lihat-lihat sebentar lagi sunset akan datang" ucap si Dobe semangat

"Ahh benar ayoo kita harus bersiap dan mencari posisi yang bagus agar moment ini tak terlewatkan begitu saja" sambung Sai

Akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat strategis yang sangat bagus untuk menikmati sunset sampai akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah tebing di ujung pantai yang tingginya sekitar 10 meter dari permukaan laut. Kami pun memutuskan untuk naik kesana, cukup melelahkan.

"Cepat-cepat sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Cih si dobe ini semangat sekali, apa energinya tidak terkuras habis setelah sekian banyak kegiatan yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

Kami pun sampai di atas tebing yeah walaupun Karin selalu mengeluh lelah tapi akhirnya kami bisa sampai, mungkin masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum sunset. Ketika kami sampai, di ujung tebing sudah ada 5 orang gadis yang membelakangi kami, mereka tampak menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa indah dan tanpa butuh waktu lam, kami sudah mengenali siapa kelima gadis itu.

"Oii kita bertemu lagi" teriak Dobe semangat sambil berlari menghampiri para gadis

Bisakah si Dobe ini berhenti berteriak ? rasanya aku sangat ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan Kaus Kaki milik Suigetsu yang terkenal sangat bau itu .

Seketika itu juga mereka menengok dan melihat kami, minus Haruno. Dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya, mungkin dia sudah tau bahwa yang datang adalah kami atau mungkin dia tak mau melewatkan sedetik pun untuk menikmati keindahan di pantai ini. Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Tapi kuakui sore hari ini benar-benar sangat indah, langit yang berwarna jingga keemasan dan banyak kelompokan burung yang terbang menghiasi langit senja, gemuruh ombak tenang dan angin laut yang menenangkan.

Terdengar gerutuan sebal dan caci maki ketika Dobe menghampiri mereka

"Lihat si bodoh ini, kau menguntit kami yaa.." Protes Ino

"Ayo laaah jangan marah-marah terus, kita memiliki tujuan sama bukan ? sama-sama ingin melihat sunset jadi tak perlu di permasalahkan hehehe" ucap Dobe dengan cengiran bodohnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Kami pun menyusul Dobe, namun lengan ku di tahan oleh Karin. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan seolah berkata ada apa. Namun Karin hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatapku. Aku di buat bingung olehnya. Para sahabatku sudah bergabung bersama para gadis itu sedangkan aku dan Karin ada beberapa meter di belakang mereka karena Karin terus menahanku. Jika sudah begini, aku bisa apa ? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat sunset jauh di belakang mereka bersama Karin

"Uwaaaa lihat sebentar lagi sebentar lagi…" ucap Dobe kegirangan

Benar, matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Secara perlahan sang mentari menyembunyikan dirinya, kulihat ke9 orang jauh di depanku memandang penuh takjub. Kulihat Haruno tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Mungkinkah itu menambah kesan indah pada sore ini eh Sasuke ? Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku geli dengan pemikiran ku yang sangat aneh ini.

Tiba-tiba Karin memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Kemudian dia mengambil kedua lenganku dan di arahkan menuju pinggannya. Tangan Karin melingkar di leherku, dia tampak bahagia namun aku hanya memandangnya tetap dengan wajah stoic ku. Kemudian aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari Karin dan pandangan kami pun bertemu, onyx dan emerald. Posisi Haruno masih membelakangi ku, hanya kepalanya saja yang menengok ke belakang sebelah kanan dimana posisi ku dan Karin saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi akan habiiiiis" teriak Dobe senang

Langit semakin gelap, tapi aku dan Haruno masih saling bertatapan tanpa berkedip. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengartikan tatapannya. Ketika kami masih saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba Karin menarik wajahku dan ..

 _CUP_

Aku dan Karin berciuman singkat, bahkan aku sama sekali tak memikirkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Aku terkejut namun kembali memasang wajah andalanku. Karin hanya tersenyum padaku, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku lagi dan melihat Haruno. Dia sudah berbalik memandang langit yang kini berubah menjadi gelap. Dengan segera aku melepaskan Karin sebelum yang lain melihat kami.

"Hahhh sudah habis" ucap Dobe kecewa

"Benar-benar sangat indah Kyaaaa akan lebih indah bersama pacar bukaaan" teriak Ino girang

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang sebelum malam" Temari mengingatkan mereka

"Ah benar, ayo kita turun" ajak Tenten

Kelima gadis itu pun pergi untuk pulang dan ketika melewatiku keempat sahabat Haruno itu memandang Karin dengan tatapan tak suka. Ketika Haruno melewatiku dia sama sekali tak melirikku atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jadi kau mengharapkan jika Haruno akan melirikmu dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu Sasuke? Ckckck

 **END SASUKE POV**

.

.

Akhirnya ke 11 muda mudi itu sudah turun dari tebing dengan selamat dan segera berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Seharusnya chapter ini publish pada hari selasa tapi berhubung karena malem ini author mau mudik jadi author gabisa bawa si laptop mudik juga niich dengan sangat terpaksa author publish malem ini.

.

Maafkan author karena bikin adegan SasuKarin hiks sebenernya author ga rela kalo Sasuke kun harus beradegan begitu sama Karin, tapi karena ini demi keberlangsungan Ff ini jadi autor bisa apa ? Gomen minna, tolong jangan benci author hiks

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom Review

Arigatou ~


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah menuju garasi mengambil motor kesayangan miliknya untuk menuju sekolah. Namun di depan teras rumahnya ada sebuah bungkusan berukuran lumayan sedang, tanpa ragu Sasuke menghampiri dan mengambil bungkusan itu

"Ini.." ucap Sasuke menggantung dan mengambil isi dari bungkusan itu

Ternyata isi dari bungkusan itu adalah Jaket dan Bleezer sekolah milik Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu dia pinjamkan untuk Sakura, di dalam bungkusan itu pun terdapat sebuah Note

" _Aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua itu, karena aku tak pernah memintanya dan kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Oh dan ingat saat jam istirahat makan siang nanti kau jangan kabur karena kita ada rapat untuk festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Jika kau lari akan ku hajar kau Uchiha atau aku akan menyeretmu !"_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar dan kemudian kembali ke dalam rumah guna menyimpan jaket yang di pinjamkannya pada Sakura.

.

.

"Kita akan mengadakan festival sekolah selama 2 hari"

"Heh 2 hari ? itu terlalu singkat Uchiha setelah sekian lama kita mempersiapkan semuanya kau bilang hanya 2 hari, yang benar saja. Aku tidak setuju, aku ingin festival sekolah dilaksakan 5 hari"

"Itu terlalu lama Haruno, disini akulah ketuanya"

"Dan karena kau ketuanya kau bisa seenaknya memutuskan sesuka hatimu ?"

"Tetap 2 hari"

"5 hari"

"2 hari"

"5 hari Uchihaa"

Itulah keributan yang terjadi di dalam ruang OSIS, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai Festival sekolah yang akan dilaksakan 2 minggu lagi. Yeah seperti biasa si ketua dan wakil tak pernah sejalan.

"Ja-jadi kita akan mengadakan berapa lama senpai ?" Tanya Moegi siswa kelas 2 dengan takut-takut

"2 hari/5hari" ucap Sasusaku bersamaan

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan intimidasi andalan

"Selalu begini, Sasuke senpai dan Sakura senpai memang tak pernah akur" bisik Udon salah seorang siswa kelas 2

"Hei hentikan tingkah kekanakan kalian, apa kalian tidak malu di lihat oleh para kouhai eh ?"

Akhirnya Kakashi Sensei angkat bicara karena dia selaku sebagai Pembina OSIS.

"Menurut ku 2 hari itu terlalu singkat" ucap Kakashi Sensei

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal

"Dan 5 hari pun terlalu lama menurutku" lanjut Kakashi Sensei

Sakura kaget dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringai jahil

"Setelah banyak berbagai pertimbangan, aku putuskan kita akan melaksanakan festival sekolah selama… 3 hari" keputusan Kakashi Sensei

"Tapi sensei…" ucapan Sakura terputus

"Ya rapat hari ini cukup, kalian bisa bubar" Kakashi Sensei menyudahi rapat dan segera pergi dari ruang OSIS

"Argghhh kenapa dia selalu seenaknya saja, tak ada bedanya dengan kau Uchiha" Sakura mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke dan pergi dari ruangan

"Hihihi menurutku Sakura senpai dan Sasuke senpai sangat cocok" bisik Moegi pada Konohamaru yang merupakan siswa kelas 2

"Benar, mereka serasi" balas Konohamaru

"Aku mendengarnya, apa kalian mau mati ?" ucap Sasuke dengan death glare andalannya

"Ti-tidak Senpaiiii" semua siswa yang ada di dalam ruangan pun kabur semua setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke

.

.

"Kafe berhantu ?" Tanya Sakura memastikan

"Yeah kelas kita akan membuat kafe berhantu dimana semua pengunjung akan dilayani dengan hantu-hantu disini hihihihi" jelas Kiba

"Baiklah, lakukanlah sesuka hati kalian" jawab Sakura

"Yuhuuuu, baiklah mulai besok kita akan membuat kostum dan hal-hal apa saja yang akan di gunakan untuk Kafe berhantu kitaaaa" teriak Kiba menggema di dalam kelas

Rupanya saat ini kelas 3A sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai tema apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk Festival sekolah

"Kau yakin Forehead?" Tanya Ino

"Sudahlah pig aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan siapapun, energy ku sudah terkuras habis karena berdebat dengan Uchiha di ruang OSIS tadi" ucap Sakura lesu

"Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa kelas kita nanti dengan tema Kafe berhantu itu" Ino bergidik ngeri membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa nanti

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang, mulai besok kita akan mulai melakukan persiapan" perintah Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Sasuke kun tunggu akuuuuu" teriak Karin mengejar Sasuke.

Yeah Festival sekolah, sebentar lagi Konoha Senior High School akan melaksanakan Festival sekolah selama 3 hari. Pada Festival sekolah kali ini semua warga sekolah harus ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya, setiap kelas bebas mengekspresikan bakat dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki dalam event ini. Entah itu dengan mendirikan berbagai macam stand makanan, minuman, games, accessories dan berbagai macam hal menarik lainnya. Setiap kelas juga harus mengusung tema yang unik, untuk menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang datang.

.

 **3 Hari menjelang Festival Sekolah**

"Jadi pada hari pertama adalah upacara pembukaan di aula, lalu penampilan drama musical, yaitu kolaborasi dari klub teater, klub dancer, klub paduan suara serta klub musik dan hanya stand-stand di luar kelas lah yang baru akan di buka. Hari kedua barulah seluruh stand dari setiap kelas di buka hingga hari ketiga ada parade kostum, lalu ada acara penutupan yang di akhiri dengan penampilan band dari anak klub music, lalu setelah itu kita akan bersih-bersih merapikan sekolah. Kemudian malam harinya kita akan membuat api unggun serta pesta kembang api" jelas Jugo yang menjadi seksi acara di kegiatan Festival budaya

"Nah bagaimana menurut kalian ?" lanjut Jugo

"Kurasa tidak buruk" jawab Sasuke santai

"Nah Sakura, bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Jugo pada Sakura

"Aku setuju" jawab Sakura mantap

"Nah baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan merapikan seluruh susunan ini dan akan segera melaporkannya pada kalian. Kalau begitu aku permisi" Jugo pergi dari ruang OSIS

Kini di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang duduk di Kursi kebesarannya sebagai ketua dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke yang otomatis menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Aku harus mendata lagi mengenai tema dari setiap kelas, dan mengecek persiapan mereka" jawab Sakura tanpa berbalik dan berlalu pergi

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke pun kembali disibukkan oleh setumpukan proposal revisi yang harus di periksanya kembali yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Jugo.

.

Sakura mengontrol setiap kelas guna memastikan semua persiapan berjalan dengan baik, terdengar sapaan-sapaan ramah yang menghampirinya tak lupa Sakura membalas dengan Senyum terbaiknya.

"Jadi… tema kalian adalah Peri ?" Tanya Sakura yang saat itu mengunjungi salah satu kelas tingkat 2

"Benar Sakura senpai, kami akan menyulap kelas ini menjadi seperti kerajaan peri dan akan banyak bunga yang menghiasinya" ucap siswi tingkat 2 dengan semangat

"Baiklah, semoga apa yang kalian inginkan bisa berjalan dengan baik" sahut Sakura menyemangati

"Sakura senpai harus berkunjung kemari, karena kelas kami pasti akan memberikan pelayanan yang sangaaat memuaskan" ucap si siswa itu lagi

"Pasti, aku pasti akan berkunjung kemari. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih banyak kelas yang harus aku pantau" ucap Sakura dan pergi meinggalkan kelas 2

Sakura masih terus memantau dengan sangat teliti hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang tampak mengeluarkan aura negative. Seluruh jendela ditutup oleh Kain berwarna hitam, hanya beberapa bagian yang dibiarkan terbuka agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk agar memudahkan untuk mendekorasi kelas. Di sudut-sudut kelas tampak berbagai macam lampu remang-remang berwarna merah,hijau dan biru. Dan di setiap sudut kelas juga tampak berbagai macam replika hantu berukuran manusia.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan kafe berhantu" gumam Sakura geli

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, dan langsung di serbu oleh berbagai sapaan dari para sahabat dan yang lainnya

"Ahh akhirnya kau kemari juga, bagaimana menurutmu ?" Tanya Tenten yang langsung menghampiri Sakura

"Kau tau kelas kita tampak seperti sarang hantu" dengus Sakura geli

"Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik ?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Yeah semua berjalan dengan baik, kita sudah membagi tugas. Ada yang membuat poster, membuat kostum, membuat kereta hantu, membuat dekorasi dan menu apa saja yang akan kita sajikan nanti"

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, dari sini Sakura bisa melihat Sai yang sedang berdebat dengan Ino pig, mereka sedang membuat poster. Sepertinya Ino sedang di ceramahi oleh Sai karena gambar yang di gambar Ino tidak sesuai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? tema kita itu hantu bukan taman bunga" protes Sai

"Uhh Sai tapi kita harus menambahkan kesan feminim di kafe ini, kau lihat semuanya tampak sama semua hitam kita harus memberi warna yang hidup Saii" ucap Ino tak mau kalah

Ternyata Ino menggambar berbagai macam bunga di poster yang akan di pajang untuk festival sekolah, dan Sai tampak kesal karena apa yang di buat Ino sudah menyimpang dari tema

"Tidak Ino, lebih baik kau diam saja mengurusi kuku cantikmu itu. Biar ini menjadi tugasku"

"Huuuh dasar mayat hidup menyebalkan"

Ino pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Tenten

"Hei Sakura, kau tau aku sangat kesal dengan si mayat itu" ucap Ino cemberut

"Yeah aku selalu tau pig" jawab Sakura

"Kau tidak pergi ke kelas Sasori Sakura ? Ku dengar dia mengusung tema Hero, benarkah ?" Tanya Ino antusias

"Benar" jawab Sakura singkat

"Kyaaaaa pasti mereka akan sangat keren ketika parade kostum nanti, tidak seperti kelas kita yang mengusung tema hantu uhh" desah Ino

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu masih banyak kelas yang belum aku pantau, bekerjalah dengan baik. Jaa.." Sakura pergi meninggalkan kelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memantau setiap kelas yang ada.

.

"Oii Sakura…" teriak Seseorang dari kelas 3B

"Sasori.." jawab Sakura antusias dan menghampirinya

"Coba masuk dan lihat kelas kami" Sasori menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelasnya

"Sugoiii" ucap Sakura kagum

Benar, kelas Sasori mengusung tema Hero. Di dalam sini terdapat replika berukuran sedang gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang sangat mirip aslinya dan di ujung sana terlihat banguan yang sangat mirip dengan gedung milik Tony Stark alias Iron Man, lalu terdapat jaring laba-laba di setiap sudut kelas, berbagai spanduk dan poster yang menggambarkan sosok para pahlawan super seperti Spiderman, Iron man, Hulk, Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman dll. Di papan tulis di pajang berbagai macam kostum yang sangat mirip aslinya.

"Jadi kostum apa yang akan kau gunakan nanti ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Menurutmu, pahlawan super apa yang cocok untukku ?" balas Sasori

"Hmm.." Sakura tampak berpikir

"Aku sangat suka Ironman" jawab Sakura antusias

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi Ironman agar disukai oleh mu" ucap Sasori sambil tertawa

"Uhh aku tidak rela jika Tony Stark harus di gantikan oleh bocah sepertimu" dengus Sakura geli

"Hahaha sudahlah aku harus segera pergi lagi, aku harus mengecek pendirian stand di luar sana. Jaa Sasori" lanjut Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasori.

Sakura berjalan dari koridor kelas menuju lapangan dimana berbagai macam stand akan didirikan disana, Sakura bisa melihat semua siswa siswi bekerja dengan semangat yang tinggi tak peduli terik sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Sakura juga melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memberikan pengarahan para adik kelas mengenai bangunan stand yang akan di buat.

"Sakura senpai kemariii.." teriak Moegi

Sakura segera menghampiri Moegi

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini adalah daftar stand-stand yang akan kita dirikan, menurut Sakura senpai bagaimana ?" Tanya Moegi sembari memberikan selembar kertas pada Sakura

Ketika Sakura dan Moegi sedang sibuk melihat daftar stand yang akan mereka dirikan tiba-tiba ..

"SAKURA SENPAI AWAAAAAS" teriak seorang siswa histeris

 _TRANG ..BRUK…_

 _._

"Ittai.." ringis Sakura kesakitan memegangi pergelangan kaki sebelah kanannya

Semua orang panik dan menghampiri Sakura

"Sakura senpai apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Moegi khawatir

"Sakura senpai maafkan aku maafkan aku " ucap seorang siswa laki-laki dengan wajah takut

Sasuke yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sana segera menuju ke arah keributan dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Dirinya menemukan Sakura yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya dengan raut wajah kesakitan dan beberapa centi dari kaki Sakura terdapat sebuah tiang besi sepanjang 2 meter dan berdiameter 5 cm. Sasuke sudah langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun sangat dingin

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab

"Ku Tanya sekali lagi siapa yang melakukannya" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak

"A-aku senpai.." akhirnya seorang siswa laki-laki berambut coklat cepak maju menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah menduduk

"Kau itu idoit atau apa ? hanya memasang tiang saja tidak becus dan malah mencelakakan orang lain" Tegur Sasuke

"Ma-maafkan aku senpai, aku benar-benar tak sengaja" ucap si siswa denga suara bergetar dan wajah menunduk

"Apa kau mau aku keluarkan dari acara ini ?"

"Ja-jangan senpai ku mohoon" ucap si siswa menahan tangis karena di perlakukan seperti itu di depan semua orang yang menontonnya saat itu

"U-uciha sudahlah jangan di permasalahkan, a-aku baik-baik saja"

Akhirnya Sakura membuka Suara dan menyuruh Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Sasuke hanya memandang wajah Sakura, di sana tampak wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku ? Ku yakin kau tidak bisa berjalan normal Haruno" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Ini memang salahku, aku yang tidak hati-hati" ujar Sakura lagi

"Lihat kita menjadi pusat perhatian, jangan sampai kita merusak momen ini. Kumohon" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Baiklah, kau ku maafkan" ucap Sasuke berbalik menghadap si pelaku

"Te-terimakasih senpai" ucap si pelaku penuh haru

"Tapi ingat jika aku sampai mendengar atau melihat kejadian yang sama aku akan menghentikan kegiatan ini dan ini berlaku untuk kalian semua" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Moegi, Konohamaru cepat bawa Haruno ke UKS dan jangan biarkan dia pergi sebelum jam pulang sekolah" perintah Sasuke dan segera pergi

Moegi dan Konohamaru segera membangunkan Sakura dari posisi duduknya dan memapah Sakura secara perlahan menuju UKS.

.

.

"Hei Moegi, Konohamaru jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kalian pulanglah" perintah Sakura pada Moegi dan Konohamaru yang kini sedang menemani Sakura di ruang UKS.

"Tapi senpai, Sasuke senpai sudah menyuruh kami untuk menemani Sakura senpai" ucap Moegi

"Bukankah dia mengatakan sampai jam pulang sekolah ? dan ini sudah lewat 15 menit, kalian pulanglah" jawab Sakura

Konohamaru dan Moegi saling pandang

"Apa tidak apa-apa senpai ?" Tanya Konohamaru ragu

"Tenang saja, si Uchiha itu biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya Konohamaru dan Moegi pun pergi dari ruangan UKS meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi mereka, mereka pasti sedang sibuk di kelas. Ahh tidak-tidak, semua orang memang sedang sibuk" ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa berjalan" Sakura turun dari atas ranjan dan mengambil ranselnya. Sakura berdiri sambil kedua tangannya menopang tembok di sampingnya dan mencoba berjalan

"Uhh ini sangat sakit" ringis Sakura

Namun Sakura terus berjalan tertatih menuju pintu UKS dan dirinya berhasil keluar. Di luar sana sangat sepi tak ada satupun siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang karena mereka pasti sedang sibuk di kelas dan di lapangan. Sakura masih terus berjalan bertopang pada tembok sampai tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat hebat mendera kakinya kembali

"Ahh.." Sakura hampir ambruk ke lantai jika saja tak ada sepasang lengan yang menahan tubuhnya dari samping

"Sasori.." ucap Sakura pelan ketika mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya barusan

"Seharusnya kau menghubungi para sahabatmu atau aku agar salah satu dari kami bisa membantumu berjalan Sakura" omel Sasori

"Ah aku hanya takut mengganggu kalian, kalian pasti sedang sibuk sekali" ucap Sakura

"Aku akan selalu siap kapanpun jika kau yang meminta" jawab Sasori sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut

"Nah ayo lebih baik kita pulang" ajak Sasori sambil memapah Sakura berjalan

Di depan ruang UKS tampak seorang pria berdiri mematung melihat kejadian di depan matanya saat ini dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan .

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan motor mu ?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah mencapai parkiran

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu menggunakan mobilmu lalu aku akan kembali ke sekolah dengan bus umum untuk mengambil motorku" jelas Sasori santai

"Itu sangat merepotkan Sasori" ujar Sakura

"Kau tampak seperti shika hahaha" ledek Sasori

"Hentikan bodoh"

"Hahaha baiklah, bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan jika aku akan siap kapanpun jika kau yang meminta" jelas Sasori sambil tersenyum

"Tapi aku tidak meminta bodoh" sungut Sakura sebal

"Tapi aku memaksa Sakura" jawab Sasori

"Ba-baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Sakura gugup dengan wajah yang sangat memerah

Akhirnya Sasori mengantar Sakura pulang sampai ke rumah.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sakura sudah berbaring di atas ranjang queen sizenya namun Sejak tadi Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya

"Arghh.. menyebalkan" Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan tertatih membuka pintu balkon.

 _SREG_

"UCHIHA OII UCHIHAAA" Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke melalui balkon kamarnya

Namun tak ada jawaban

"Kemana si chicken butt itu ? Uchihaa, Chicken butt, Tuan ayaaaam" teriak Sakura lagi

"Hahh apa dia sudah tidur ? atau dia belum pulang dari Sekolah ? Tidak mungkin ini sudah malam, dia pasti sudah pulang"

Ketika Sakura masih asik dengan pemikirannya, pintu kamar balkon Sasuke pun terbuka. Dari sana keluarlah sesosok makhluk tampan tanpa mengenakan baju dan hanya menggunakan celana boxer di atas lutut. Sebelah tangannya menggosok gosokan handuk di rambutnya, dan terlihat beberapa tetesan air berjatuhan dari surai drak bluenya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya terbengong di tempat tanpa mata berkedip dan mulut sedikit menganga. Perempuan mana yang tahan melihat hal seperti ini ? lihat dada bidang itu, tubuhnya benar-benar atletis dan kulitnya benar-benar putih dan tetesan air dari rambutnya menambah kesan sexy dan hot. Sepertinya si Uchiha kita ini baru saja selesai mandi. Oh jika Nona Sakura adalah salah satu fangirl Sasuke mungkin saat ini ia akan pingsan di tempat atau mendadak kena serangan jantung karena hal ini. Sakura yang masih terpana akan pemnadangan di hadapannya ini tidak menyadari tatapan jahil dari Sasuke

"Jangan berpikiran mesum Haruno" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada jahil yang berhasil membawa Sakura ke alam sadarnya

"Eh apa kau bilang ? siapa yang berpikiran mesum ? huh" sungut Sakura sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tentu saja kau" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengalungkan handuknya di leher

"Tidak bodoh" jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke

"Harusnya kau besyukur karena dari sekian banyak wanita, kaulah wanita pertama yang melihat ku dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke santai

"Terus saja kau mengatakan hal seperti itu bahwa aku selalu menjadi wanita pertama yang melihat segala macam hal dalam hidupmu, sampai bosan aku di buatnya" jawab Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya" Sasuke mengendikkan bahu

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku ?" lanjut Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin Tanya mengenai persiapan festival sekolah, sudah sampai mana ? karena tadi aku tidak bisa ikut mengawasi" ucap Sakura

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah menurutku persiapan kita sudah mencapai 85%, mereka hanya tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa kostum lagi untuk parade dan melengkapi dekorasi yang masih kurang" jawab Sasuke

"Ahh jadi besok kita usahakan agar bisa mencapai 100 %. Agar sehari sebelum festival mereka bisa beristirahat" ucap Sakura

"Kita ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak senang

"Yeah kita"ucap Sakura lagi

"Dalam mimpimu Haruno, kau tak usah membantu lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik membelakangi Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Heh kenapa begitu ?" Tanya Sakura panic

"Kau tak perlu sekolah selama 2 hari, kau istirahat saja di rumah dan pergilah ke dokter untuk memeriksa dan mengobati kakimu itu. Jika kau masuk, kau hanya akan merepotkan semua orang disana." Jelas Sasuke masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sakura

"Jadi maksudmu aku tak perlu ke sekolah dan datang ketika festival sekolah di laksanakan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Apa hobinya itu selalu memerintah orang, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan" ucap Sakura kesal dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

.

.

 **Sehari menjelang Festival Budaya**

"Ahh benar-benar sangat menenangkan selama seminggu ini" ucap Naruto

"Benar, karena selama seminggu ini si nenek sihir itu tak berkeliaran di sekitar kita" ucap Sai geli

Kini Sasuke dkk sedang bersitirahat di kantin melepas lelah karena mereka sangat sibuk mempersiapkan Festival Sekolah, dan seminggu yang lalu Karin pergi ke Amerika karena mendapat kabar bahwa kakek dari pihak Ayahnya sakit keras yang mengharuskan Karin pergi untuk sementara waktu dan melewatkan Festival Sekolah

"Hoaaaam aku bisa tidur nyenyak lagi…."

"Ku harap kau tidak merindukannya Sasuke" ledek Neji

"Hn"

.

.

" _Foreheaaaaaad maafkan kamiiiiiiiii"_

Sakura menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya

" _Jangan berteriak Ino"_

" _Aku sangat rindu padanya"_

" _Kau mau membuatnya tuli heh"_

" _Bertingkahlah normal"_

" _Hehh jadi kau pikir aku tidak normal"_

" _Su-sudahlah"_

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, apa-apaan keempat sahabatnya itu ? mereka menelepon Sakura yang kini sedang tidur siang di rumah dan ketika di angkat Ino berteriak sangat keras yang membuat telinganya sangat sakit dan karena ulah si pig mereka semua menjadi berdebat dan melupakan Sakura.

"DIAAAAAAAM" Sakura berteriak di handphonenya

" _Sa-sakura kau hampir membuat ku jantungan" ucap Tenten_

"Cih apa-apaan kalian itu, kalian meneleponku lalu berdebat dan malah mengabaikanku" ucap Sakura kesal

" _Hehehe gomen forehead" jawab Ino_

" _Ah Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu ?" sahut Temari_

"Sudah lebih baik"

" _A-apa Sakura chan sudah bisa berjalan ?" Tanya Hinata_

"Yeah aku sudah berjalan normal Hinata hanya saja, jika terlalu lama berdiri kakiku terasa nyeri lagi"

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, istirahatmu selama 2 hari ini tak sia-sia" sahut Tenten_

"Bagaimana persiapan di sana ?"

" _Sudah hampir 100% Forehead kau harus tau itu, benar-benar menakjubkan Kyaaaaaaa"_

" _Ittai.." ringis Ino_

" _Berhenti berteriak Ino" Temari mengingatkan_

Rupanya Temari memukul kepala Ino karena berteriak lagi

" _Ingat besok jangan sampai datang terlambat Sakura"_

"Tentu Tenten aku tidak akan terlambat"

" _Ma-maafkan kami Sa-kura chan karena tidak sempat me-menjenguk"_

" _Ahh benar Sakura kami saat ini benar-benar sibuk" ucap Tenten sedih_

"Tak masalah, aku mengerti sekali"

" _Hei kita di panggil oleh Kiba" ujar Temari_

" _Ahh dia pasti ingin membahas mengenai kostum"_

" _Yasudah Sakura kalau begitu kami mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami dulu" ucap Temari_

" _Sa-sakura chan lebih ba-ik se-sekarang istirahat sa-ja, ma-af kami mengganggu"_

"Tak apa Hinata lagi pula aku rindu suara kalian"

" _Ahh forehad aku serasa ingin memeluk mu.." ucap Ino dramatis_

"Menjijikan pig, sudah sana kalian harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Sampai bertemu besok, Jaa.."

 _Klik_

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya

"Haah aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk esok hari " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Haloo author kembaliiii,maaf yah author telat untuk update soalnya semalem author baru sampai di tangerang. Fuuuh author udah ga sabar banget untuk publish chapter selanjutnya

Dann…Selamat idul Fitri Mohon maaf lahir batin minna-san ~  
Maafkan semua kesalahn author jika selama ini ada kata-kata author yang kurang mengenakan dalam fanfic dan membalas seluruh review para readers.

Karena author telat update dan masih dalam suasana lebaran, author mau ngasih hadiah lebaran nih buat para readers yang setia baca fanfic ini hehehe

Author akan update 3 chapter sekaligus, selamat menikmati ~  
jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolam review ..  
Arigatou


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **Hari Pertama Festival Sekolah**

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat semangat, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya dan seragam kebanggan Konoha Senior High School sudah melekat rapi di tubuhnya.

"Ohayoo Saku chan" sapa Kaasan Sakura dan tersenyum hangat

"Ohayoo kaasan tousan.."

Sakura segera duduk di kursi dan segera melahap roti yang sudah di sediakan kaasannya

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kau sudah di tunggu" ucap Tousan

"Di tunggu ?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Siapa ?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Kau akan tau sendiri nak, ayo jangan sampai dia menunggu terlalu lama" Kaasan mengingatkan Sakura

Sakura segera menghabiskan roti dan segelas susunya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya Sakura pun bergegas keluar untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menunggunya.

Seorang pria berdiri membelakangi Sakura, kedua lengannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana, rambut model chicken butt, baju seragam melekat rapi di tubuhnya

" _cih tak biasanya dia berpakaian rapi seperti hari ini" inner Sakura geli_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan ayam ?" Tanya Sakura yang berdiri bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya

Sasuke segera berbalik menatap Sakura

"Kau tak mungkin bisa menggunakan mobil dengan kaki seperti itu Haruno" ujar Sasuke

"Kakiku sudah sembuh bodoh" sungut Sakura

"Benarkah ?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari emerald Sakura. Sakura mencoba berjalan mundur namun di belakangnya ada pintu yang menghalangi dan memblokir jalannya untuk mundur. Kini jarak Sakura dan Sasuke hanya 10 cm dan Sasuke masih menatap Sakura intens

.

"Ittaiiii.. apa yang kau lakukan sialan" maki Sakura kesal

"Apa kau masih ingin bilang jika kakimu sudah sembuh ?" dengus Sasuke geli

"Ayo cepat, jangan sampai kita terlambat di upacara pembukaan festival sekolah" lanjut Sasuke dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi pergelangan kaki kananya yang tadi di tendang lumayan keras oleh Sasuke

"AWAS KAU UCHIHAAAAA" Teriak Sakura menahan amarah

.

 **Di dalam Rumah Sakura**

"Mereka selalu seperti itu sejak dulu" dengus Kaasan Sakura geli

"Tapi menurutku justru itulah yang membuat mereka cocok" ucap Tousan Sakura yang masih fokus dengan korannya

"Eh, jadi apa tousan setuju jika Sasuke kun menjadi menantu kita ?" Tanya Kaasan

"Tentu saja, siapa yang menolak calon menantu setampan dan sekaya dia hahahaha"

.

.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki parkiran sekolah, Yeah tak biasanya Sasuke menggunakan mobil ke sekolah mungkin karena hari ini dia membawa Tuan Puteri Haruno jadi dia menggunakan mobilnya. Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil dan segera di sambut oleh pemandangan sekolah yang lain dari biasanya

"Sugoii…" Sakura memandang takjub

Dimana berbagai stand sudah berjejer rapi dengan dekorasi yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah.

"Semoga 3 hari ini berjalan sukses" ucap Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di samping Sakura

"Ku harap begitu, ayo kita harus cepat Uchiha" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke dan mereka segera menuju aula untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan festival sekolah dan pertunjukan drama musical

.

.

"Dengan ini festival sekolah ke-63 Konoha Senior High School resmi dibuka" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri sambutannya di atas panggung dan meresmikan dibukanya festival sekolah

"HOREEEEE…."

Teriak semua orang bergembira dan Sasuke turun dari atas panggung.

"Nah saatnya kita akan menyaksikan drama musical yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu, yang berjudul "Beauty and The Beast" " ucap Jugo sebagai pembawa acara

.

Penampilan drama musical kolaborasi dari klub klub teater, klub dancer, klub paduan suara serta klub music berlangsung dengan sangat baik dan terlihat wajah bahagia Temari sebagai penanggung jawab dari acara drama musical ini. Setelah acara drama musical selesai, seluruh siswa di bubarkan untuk menjaga stand yang mereka buat di area lapangan. Ternyata sudah banyak masyarakat umum yang berdatangan dan mengunjungi berbagai macam stand dan tampak raut wajah bahagia dari mereka yang datang berkunjung dan mereka yang melayani para pengunjung

.

.

 **Hari Kedua Festival Sekolah**

Hari pertama festival sekolah berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa adanya masalah, dan berlanjut di hari kedua dimana seluruh stand di kelas akan di buka.

"Sakura senpai.."panggil Moegi

Kini para anggota OSIS telah berkumpul di ruang OSIS karena beberapa menit lalu Sasuke baru saja memberikan breafing kepada anggotanya

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura pada Moegi

"I-ini.." ucap Moegi takut-takut dan memberikan sebuah beberapa buah bando berbentuk telinga kucing yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam warna, pink, biru, kuning, hijau, merah dll

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Ka-kami juga ingin berpartisipasi dalam tema,jadi kami siswa OSIS kelas 2 memutuskan untuk membuat bando ini dan mengusung tema kucing. Karena di jepang kucing sangat diistimewakan dan merupakan hewan keberuntungan, jadi kami pikir jika kami mengusung tema ini maka keberuntungan akan menghampiri kita semua" jelas Moegi

"Maaf jika kami melakukannya tanda sepengetahuan dan izin para senpai" ucap Konohamaru sambil membungkuk di depan seluruh siswa kelas 3

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil bando telinga kucing berwarna pink dari tangan Moegi

"Aku pasti akan terlihat imut menggunakan ini" ucap Sakura santai dan segara memakai bando itu di kepalanya

"Bagaiaman?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sa-sakura senpai tampak manis sekali " sahut Udon

"Ahh aku juga mau.."

"Kurasa ini akan menarik"

"Tidak buruk juga .."

Dan seluruh angggota OSIS kelas 3 sudah mengambil bando nya masing-masing dan segera pergi keluar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masin. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura, Sasuke dan siswa OSIS kelas 2. Di tangan Moegi hanya tinggal menyisakan satu bando telinga kucing berwarna dark blue

"Hei Uchiha hargailah usaha mereka" ucap Sakura sebal pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja

Tampak raut wajah sedih dan kecewa dari seluruh siswa OSIS kelas 2 karena Sasuke tidak mau memakai bando yang mereka buat

"Kau pikir aku mau memakai benda bodoh itu ? yang benar saja" ucap Sasuke ketus dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Tak perlu sedih begitu" ucap Sakura kepada para kouhainya

"Tapi Sasuke senpai tidak mau memakainya" ucap Moegi sedih

"Dia pasti akan memakainya, serahkan si Uchiha itu padaku" ucap Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengambil sisa bando kucing berwarna dark blue dan pergi mengejar Sasuke

.

.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan menyamakan langkahnya

"Setidaknya hargailah usaha mereka" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke di koridor

"Dengan memakai benda itu ? tidak akan pernah" dengus Sasuke

Secara tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memutar menghadap Sakura. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan di tengah lalu lalang para siswa di tengah koridor kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke tak suka

"Tak bisa kah kau menghargai usaha mereka ? kurasa ini tidak buruk. Lihat aku semakin cantik dengan bando lucu ini bukan ?" ucap Sakura narsis berpose dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang di letakan di bawah dagu sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke (gaya ala cherrybelle ya minna)

Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Sakura intens tanpa sepatah katapun, Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi gugup sendiri dan kembali bertingkah normal

"Ja-jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau tampak menyeramkan Uchiha. Ayo kita harus ke kelas untuk mengecek keadaan kafe kita" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menyusulnya.

.

"Hihihihii… selamat datang di kafe berhatu kami hihihihi…"

"Hentikan pig, kau membuatku jijik" ucap Sakura

"Hahaha bukankah memang harus begitu forehead" ucap Ino

Sakura di sambut oleh Ino yang berkostum perawat berwarna putih lusuh, rambut Ino di biarkan tergerai dan tampak berantakan, terdapat bercak bercak merah di pakaian Ino. Dan wajah Ino tampak pucat.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan kostum itu pig" ucap Sakura geli

Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas yang telah di renovasi menjadi Kafe berhantu. Ketika masuk Sakura langsung di sambut oleh berbagai suara yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding

"Huuuuu …"

"Haaaaaa"

"Hihihihihi hihihihi"

Di dalam sana gelap hanya dihiasi lampu remang-remang, ada sebuah kereta hantu di pojok ruangan dan beberapa meja dan kursi untuk para pelanggan kafe yang sudah terisi. Dan semua orang yang melayani pelanggan di sana memakai kostum hantu

"Sakura.." teriak Tenten dan berlari menghampiri Sakura diikuti oleh Temari dan Hinata

Tenten mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat mencapai lutut dan syal merah yang melekat di lehernya, tak ada lagi cepol di rambutnya, kini rambut tenten tergerai indah. Dan lihat bibirnya ? rupanya tenten mencoba menjadi Kuchisake-onna, si hantu wanita bermulut sobek terlihat dari makeup di wajahnya terlebih di bagian bibir seakan bibirnya benar-benar sobek mencapai telinga.

Hinata mengenakan dress putih sampai mata kaki dan rambutnya tergerai menutup sebagian wajahnya. Hinata menjadi sadako rupanya

Temari menggunakan kimono berwarna putih salju dengan rambut terurai dan lihat wajah temari, wajahnya benar-benar putih dia tampak seperti Yuki Onna si hantu wanita salju.

Well sepertinya mereka menikmati semua ini tampak dari totalitas mereka dalam berkostum

"Uhh jangan dekati aku wahai para hantu" ledek Sakura pada para sahabatnya

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Sakura" ucap Tenten sebal

"Haahaha kalian benar-benar seperti hantu sungguhan" ucap Sakura lagi

Tak lama Sasuke pun masuk dan tampak celingak celinguk mencari para sahabatnya, Temari yang menyadari hal itu pun buka suara

"Mereka masih berganti kostum" ucap Temari

"Hn"

Tak lama dari bilik hitam arah belakang tampak 5 orang dengan kostum masing-masing berjalan menghampiri Sakura dkk serta Sasuke

"Oii teme lihat aku keren bukan dengan kostum ini" teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Cih.." Sasuke tampak geli melihat kostum Naruto

"Hahahaha…" tawa semua orang disana

"Heh kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto bingung namun semua orang masih tertawa melihat kostum Naruto

Sebenarnya kostum apa yang di gunakan oleh Naruto ? Mari kita intip dulu kostum milik Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji

Sai tampak gagah menggunakan kostum drakula dengan kedua tari di giginya. Shikamaru menggunakan kostum vampire dan Neji menggunakan kostum hantu bajak laut.

Dan Naruto menggunakan kostum rubah ? Dia menggunakan kostum rubah dengan jumlah ekor sebanyak sembilan berwarna orange terang. Dengan kedua telinga rubah yang runcing ke atas

"Kau yakin jika itu kostum hantu ?" Tanya Sakura geli

"Tentu saja Sakura chan ini adalah kostum siluman rubah ekor Sembilan yang konon katanya pernah menghancurkan konoha" ucap Naruto bangga

"Yeah aku tau tapi kau tampak seperti badut ulang tahun dari pada seorang hantu Naruto" ucap Sakura terkikik geli

"Hn, mungkin hantu yang akan takut jika melihatmu begitu" dengus Sasuke

"Kau jahat sekali temee" ucap Naruto memajukan bibirnya

"Hei forehead aku baru sadar, kau menggunakan bando telinga kucing ?" Tanya Ino

"Yeah ini adalah buatan para anggota OSIS kelas 2 mereka tidak ingin ketinggalan dalam tema, jadi mereka berinisiatif mengusung tema kucing dan membuat bando ini untuk seluruh anggota OSIS" jelas Sakura

"Heh ? kenapa teme tidak menggunakannya ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ahh itu.. hei Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shika apa kalian mau menolongku" ucap Sakura menatap Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Shika dengan pandangan jahil

Mereka berempat pun saling pandang seolah mengerti maksud Sakura

"Tentu saja" jawab mereka kompak dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan terjadilah hal yang tak di inginkan Sasuke

.

.

"Wahh kau tampak manis temee" ucap Naruto jahil

"Kau sangat cocok Sasuke" ucap Neji

"Kyaaa Sasuke kau manis sekalii" ucap Ino gemas

Ternyata keempat sahabatnya itu memegangi seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan dengan sigap Sakura memakaikan bando telinga kucing berwarna dark blue itu di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang keempat sahabatnya serta Sakura dengan death glare andalannya.

"Kalian akan membalas semua ini" ucap Sasuke mengintimidasi

"Ayolah teme kau juga harus berpartisipasi dalam event ini, lagipula kau adalah ketuanya hahaha" ucap Naruto

"Urusai dobe, aku harus pergi untuk melihat keadaan yang lain." Sasuke pergi dari kelasnya dan berjalan keluar

"Sepertinya aku harus mengejarnya sebelum dia mengamuk di luaran sana. Jaa.."

Sakura pun pamit dan mengejar Sasuke. Selama perjalanan tak sedikit para siswi yang cekikian karena melihat Sasuke dengan bando telinga kucing di kepalanya

"Sasuke senpai benar-benar manis"

"Ahh dia semakin tampan saja"

"Imut sekaliii"

Dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang di layangkan untuk Tuan Muda Uchiha ini, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah stoic andalannya

"Lihat bahkan dengan bando itu tak mengurangi ketampananmu Uchiha " celetuk Sakura

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya juga dan menatap Sasuke bingung

"Apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku ini tampan eh ?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya

"K-kau jangan salah paham bodoh, i-tu ha-hanya menurut fansmu tidak denganku" ucap Sakura membela diri dengan wajah memerah

"SAKURAAAA" teriak Seseorang

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu adalah Sasori

"A-aku mau mengunjungi kelas Sasori, kau bisa mengunjungi yang lainnya. Jaa" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Sasori

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjadi Ironman" ucap Sakura

Sasori menggunakan kostum Ironman lengkap dan topengnya di genggam di tangan kanannya

"Tentu saja seperti apa katamu, kau sangat suka Ironman bukan ? maka dari itu aku berusaha menjadi apa yang kau sukai" ucap Sasori tersenyum

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura menjadi sangat merah ketika mendengar penuturan Sasori.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam , kau harus melihat apa yang kami miliki" lanjut Sasori mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

Suasana festival sekolah di hari kedua benar-benar sangat meriah bahkan lebih meriah dari hari pertama karena seluruh stand telah di buka untuk umum dan para siswa sudah menggunakan kostum sesuai dengan tema masing-masing. Ada tema peri, hantu, hero, bajak laut, astronomi, peramal, sulap dan masih banyak lagi tema unik lainnya.

Setelah merasa cukup melihat keadaan seluruh stand Sakura berniat kembali ke ruangan OSIS

.

"Sakura senpai.." panggila Konohamaru ketika Sakura sampai di ruang OSIS

"Terima kasih banyak akhirnya Sasuke senpai mau memakai bando buatan kami" lanjut Konohamaru senang

"Itu bukan masalah besar, apa kalian sudah makan siang ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sudah senpai, kami sudah makan dari 1 jam yang lalu. Apa Sakura senpai juga sudah makan ?" Tanya Moegi

"Yeah bahkan perutku hampir meledak jika saja aku tidak cepat pergi dari sana, karena mereka terus menerus menjejali ku dengan berbagai macam makanan" ucap Sakura geli

"Tapi senpai sepertinya Sasuke senpai belum makan siang, sejak satu setengah jam lalu Sasuke senpai tidur di kursinya" ucap Moegi

"Ahh begitu, biar aku yang mengursunya. Kalian bisa lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" ucap sakura dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan

"Hei bukankah mereka saling peduli satu sama lain" bisik Moegi

"Benar, kalian ingat tidak ketika Sakura senpai terluka beberapa hari lalu Sasuke senpai terlihat sangat marah dan khawatir, lalu sekarang ketika Sasuke senpai belum makan Sakura senpai yang akan mengurusnya. Bukankah mereka sangat romantis hihihi" ucap Konohamaru

"Sudahlah ayo kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain sebelum mereka mendengar semua ini" Udon mengingatkan

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke terduduk di kursinya dengan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja sebagai bantalan dan dia masih menggunakan bando telinga kucing itu, Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke sambil melipat lengannya di dada

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Uchiha" ucap Sakura pergi dari ruangan

.

 **1 jam kemudian**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di meja kerjanya dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang asing itu.

"Nasi goreng, jus tomat dan obat untuk sakit maag" gumam Sasuke

Rupanya itu adalah sekotak nasi goreng beserta jus tomat kesukannya, disana juga terdapat obat untuk maag serta sebuah note

" _Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan Uchiha, istirahatlah. Tapi setelah kau bangun kau harus makan apa yang sudah aku sediakan di mejamu dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Jangan sampai kau sakit bodoh, kau hanya akan menyusahkan aku nantinya karena aku yang harus membackup semua pekerjaanmu_

 _Haruno"_

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dan segera memakan nasi goreng yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sakura.

.

Dan festival sekolah di hari kedua ini pun berlangsung sangat sukses

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **Hari terakhir Festival Sekolah**

Masih seperti kemarin berbagai macam stand masih di buka sampai hari terakhir, bedanya hari ini akan di adakannya parade kostum dimana setiap kelas akan melakukan parade kostum mengelilingi komplek di sekitaran sekolah dan kembali ke sekolah. Perwakilan setiap kelas akan menunjukkan atraksi di depan para juri dimana akan dicari pemenang juara 1,2,3 serta kategori favorit.

Berbagai macam atraksi di tunjukan oleh para siswa yang membuat seluruh mata yang melihat memandang penuh takjub.

.

Setelah parade kostum selesai, seluruh stand di tutup dan seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School berkumpul di aula untuk mengikuti upacara penutupan dan untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang di festival sekolah kali ini.

Juara pertama diraih oleh kelas 3B yang mengusung tema Hero, juara ke 2 diraih oleh kelas 2F yang mengusung tema bajak laut dan juara 3 di raih oleh kelas 2A yang mengusung tema astronomi

.

"Kita kalaaaaaah" ucap Naruto dramatis

"Tenang lah bodoh masih ada kategori favorit" ucap Neji

.

"Baiklah kategori terakhir adalah kategori dengan kostum dan tema favorit, diraih oleh kelas…." Ucap Jugo menggantung sebagai pembawa acara

Tampak wajah seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam aula tampak harap-harap cemas dan berdoa berharap kelasnya lah yang meraih juara favorit

"3A" teriak Jugo

"KITA MENAAAAAANG HOREEEE"

Teriak seluruh siswa kelas 3A, bahkan Naruto sampai menangis

"Hiks kostum rubahku ternyata membawa keberuntungan hiks" ucap Naruto dramatis

"Baiklah selanjutnya akan ada Ketua OSIS kita Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menutup Festival sekolah Konoha senior high school yang ke 63 ini" ucap Jugo dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke panggung

Terdengar berbagai macam pujian untuk Sasuke ketika memasuki panggung

"Aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah berpartisipasi dengan baik di festival sekolah kali ini, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik dan lancar. Maka dari itu saya sebagai Ketua OSIS sekaligus pelaksana, menutup kegiatan festival sekolah ini" ucap Sasuke dan langusng di hadiahi tepuk tangan oleh seluruh siswa

Sasuke menuruni panggung dan Jugo kembali naik ke atas panggung

"Oke selanjutnya akan ada acara hiburan yaitu penampilan modren dance dari Firework dance yang personilnya terdiri dari Kin, Haku dan Sasame. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka" ucap Jugo semangat

Kin, Haku dan Sasame masuk ke atas panggung dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, tiba-tiba lampu redup, dan terdengar lagu Jennifer Lopez Ft. Pitbull yang berjudul On the Floor dan seketika lampu kembali terang di barengi dengan hentakan gerakan dance dari Firework dance.

Barisan yang awalnya rapih tiba-tiba menjadi tak beraturan, banyak siswa siswi yang maju ke depan agar bisa melihat penampilan Kin dkk dari jarak dekat. Tak lupa mereka berteriak menyemangati.

5 menit berlalu

"Bagaimana dengan penampilan dari Firework dance tadi ? apa itu keren ?" Tanya Jugo dengan semangat

"SANGAT KEREEN"

"KEREN SEKALIIII"

"Baiklah ini adalah penampilan terakhir, yaitu penampilan dari band no 1 di sekolah ini. Yaitu RASENGAN BAND. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah…" ucap Jugo

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari RASENGAN BAND yang peronilnya terdiri dari Idate dkk yang membuat Jugo serta semua penonton bertanya-tanya. Lalu Jugo melihat ke belakang panggung dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan "apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat panik

"Sasuke senpai, ini gawat"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari Idate senpai, RASENGAN BAND mengalami kecelakaan dan kini mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit" ucap Konohamaru khawatir

"Apa ? lalu bagaimana Sasuke ?" Tanya Jugo yang menghampri Sasuke dengan wajah paniknya

"Cepat panggil seluruh anggota klub musik" perintah Sasuke pada konohamaru

"Baik senpai"

Konohamaru segera pergi dan memanggil seluruh anggota klub music, tampak seluruh penonton sudah tidak sabar dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Akhirnya seluruh anggota klub music sudah berkumpul di belakang panggung dan mereka berbaris dengan rapi

"Aku mendapat kabar bahawa Idate dan yang lainnya mengalami kecelakaan dan aku minta beberapa dari kalian tampil untuk menggantikan mereka" ucap Sasuke yang membuat seluruh anggota klub music kaget

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bisa menggantikan RASENGAN BAND?" lanjut Sasuke lagi

"Ma-maaf senpai, dari kami semua disini belum memiliki kualitas yang bisa menyamai RASENGAN BAND. Sebenarnya ada, yaitu CHIDORI BAND tapi sudah seminggu ini mereka ada di Suna untuk mengikuti festival band disana dan sisanya hanya tinggal kami" jawab Inari takut-takut yang mewakili seluruh anggota klub musik

"Lagi pula kami tidak bisa begitu saja membangun chemistry yang baik di atas panggung" lanjut Inari lagi

Terdengar suara sorak sorak dari para penonton

"OIII CEPAT LANJUTKAN ACARA INIIII"

"KAMI INGIN CEPAT PULAAAAAANG"

"Ba-bagimana ini Sasuke ?" Tanya Jugo yang semakin panik

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Dan membisikan seseuatu ke telinga Jugo, tampak wajah Jugo berubah menjadi cerah dan segera naik lagi ke atas panggung

"Tenanglah para hadirin sekalian, kami mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini dan kami mohon maaf karena RASENGAN BAND tidak bisa hadir karena ada suatu halangan" ucap Jugo

"Haaah benar-benar payah"

"Mengecewakan"

"Padahal saat ini aku benar-benar butuh suatu penyemangat"

Terdengar nada kecewa dari para siswa siswi

"Tapi tenang saja kami mempunyai band pengganti yang tak kalah hebat dan kami jamin kalian semua pasti sangat suka dengan para personil dari band ini. Nama band ini adalah THE POWER GIRL"

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku baru saja selesai dari toilet, lingkungan sekolah tampak sepi karena seluruh siswa sedang berkumpul di aula untuk menghadiri upacara penutupan. Aku tampak mendengar suara riuh para siswa siswi dengan nada kecewa.

"Tenanglah para hadirin sekalian, kami mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini dan kami mohon maaf karena RASENGAN BAND tidak bisa hadir karena ada suatu halangan"

Bukankah itu suara Jugo ? Apa katanya ? dia bilang RASENGAN BAND tidak hadir ? lalu apa yang akan terjadi ? siapa yang akan menggantikan penampilan mereka ? Oh Astaga ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Aku segera berlari menuju aula sekolah, jarak toilet dari aula sekolah cukup jauh.

"Tapi tenang saja kami mempunyai band pengganti yang tak kalah hebat dan kami jamin kalian semua pasti sangat suka dengan para personil dari band ini. Nama band ini adalah THE POWER GIRL"

Seketika itu juga aku segera mengerem mendadak karena Jugo baru saja menyebut nama band yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya THE POWER GIRLS

"Yeah mereka adalah idola di sekolah ini, personil dari THE POWER GIRL adalah Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamada Tenten dan Sabaku Temari" ungkap Jugo

"Cih apa-apaan mereka itu" ucapku kesal dan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga menuju aula

Tampak suasana semakin riuh saat Jugo mengungkapkan siapa itu THE POWER GIRLS

"THE POWER GIRLS ? Siapa mereka ?"

"Sepertinya dulu sewaktu SMP aku pernah mendengar namanya"

"Namanya tak asing di telingaku"

"Huaaa THE POWER GIRLS kembali"

"Apa kau yakin jika mereka bisa menggantikan RASENGAN BAND ?"

"Kau harus tau mereka adalah juara festival band sewaktu SMP"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan dari seluruh siswa mengenai THE POWER GIRLS. Dari sini aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung dan khawatir dari Ino pig, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari

"OII JUGO APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN ? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU, APA KAU MAU KU BUNUH" teriak Temari pada Jugo yang masih berdiri di atas panggung

"Ini bukan rencanaku tapi ini adalah ide Sasuke" ucap Jugo yang bicara masih menggunakn microfon yang berarti seluruh orang bisa mendengarnya

"Si Chicken butt itu selalu saja seenaknya" Aku pun segera berlari menuju belakang panggung mencari biang keladi dari semua ini

Aku bisa melihat seluruh anggota OSIS dan klub music berkumpul disana

"Apa yang kau lakukan idot" bentakku pada Sasuke

"Kau mendengar dengan jelas Haruno" ucap Sasuke

"Dan kau pikir aku dan yang lainnya akan setuju tanpa adanya persiapan dan hei kau harus ingat sudah 3 tahun lamanya kami tidak menyentuh alat musik lagi" jelas ku

"Itu bukan urusanku, ini urusan kau dan band mu" ucap Sasuke santai

Aku sudah sangat muak dan berniat pergi namun perkataan Sasuke menghentikan langkahku

"Kau mau kabur eh pengecut ?"

"Cih apa kau mau mengahancurkan 3 hari ini karena kau tidak mau tampil menggantikan RASENGAN BAND ? Kalian benar-benar payah, seharusnya kalian bukanlah juara di festival band sewaktu SMP. Kau mengecewakan mereka semua Haruno" lanjut Sasuke lagi

Atmosfir di belakang panggung menjadi memanas, tampak Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sudah ada di belakang panggung dan mendengar percakapan ku dengan si Chicken butt. Mereka menatapku dan berjalan melewatiku. Mereka ber4 naik ke atas panggung. Aku masih diam terpaku di tempat

" _Tidak mungkin, sudah lama sekali kami tidak melakukan ini. Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka semua" innerku dilema_

" _Aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama mereka. Kami pasti bisa" innerku lagi_

Aku segera berbalik dan menyusul para sahabatku menuju panggung dan seluruh penonton menyambut kedatanganku dengan gembira

"Sakura chaan tunjukan kemampuanmuuuuu" teriak Naruto di dalam kerumunan penonton

"Sakura san aku jangan buat kami kecewa, bakar semangat masa muda kaliaaaan" teriak Lee sambil menangis penuh haru

Keempat sahabatku sudah di posisinya masing-masing. Ino di posisi kanan bersama gitarnya, Tenten di posisi kiri bersama bassnya, Hinata posisi kiri di belakang Tenten bersama keyboardnya dan Temari di paling belakang sebelah kanan bersama drumnya. Aku segera mendekati gitar yang tak jauh dari Ino dan segera mengalungkannya di tubuhku. Dan berjalan menuju microfon. Saat itu tubuhku bergetar karena sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Aku pun berbalik menatap keempat sahabatku, tampak jelas wajah khawatir.

"Kita pasti bisa, lakukan sewaktu kita menang di festival dulu" ucapku dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"Apa kalian sudah siap ?" Tanya Jugo

"Mau tak mau kami memang harus siap" celetuk Ino

"Baiklah inilah THE POWER GIRL" ucap Jugo yang kemudian turun dari panggung

Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan penonton membuat atmosfir panggung semakin panas, sorot lampu panggung fokus pada kami berlima.

Pandanganku menyapu seluruh aula dimana semua orang menatap kami dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, aku menarik nafas panjang

"Sebenarnya kami disini hanya menggantikan RASENGAN BAND yang tidak bisa hadir, dulu sewaktu SMP kami memang pernah menjuarai festival band di Konoha dan sudah sejak lama sekali kami tidak memegang semua alat music ini. Tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan tidak akan mengecewakan kalian dengan penampilan kami" ucapku melalui microfon yang berusaha tenang agar suaraku tak terdengar bergetar

Aku segera menengok ke belakang ke arah Temari menandakan bahwa kami siap.

 _TENG..TENG TENG..TENG DUG DUG DUG DUG_

Temari mulai memukul drum diiringi oleh bunyi bass yang di keluarkan Tenten memulai intro dan di susul oleh petikan gitar Ino serta dentingan keyboard yang di mainkan Hinata.

Aku masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah menunduk dan mata terpejam, jari-jari tangan kiriku bergerak tak karuan di atas senar gitar guna melemaskan seluruh otot di jari-jariku dan tangan kananku masih menggantung bebas di samping.

Semua suara alat music menjadi satu dan sangat jelas terdengar di telinga ku, Aku bisa merasakan semangat yang mulai bangkit dari masing-masing alat yang mereka mainkan. Suara riuh yang penonton timbulkan ketika mereka mengetahui lagu apa yang kami bawakan. Lagu yang bisa membakar semangat mereka. Kami menyanyikan lagu milik Kana Boon yang berjudul Silhouette (Opening Naruto Shippuden 16).

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku, mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ku miliki saat itu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap semua yang kini ada di hadapanku dan tak gentar dengan petikan gitar yang ku mainkan saat ini. Dengan senyuman ceria terbaik yang ku punya dan tubuh ini mulai bergerak menikmati alunan music yang keluar. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu berasal, rasa percaya diriku bangkit.

 _Isse no se de fumi komu go rain  
Bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu  
Issen koete furi kaeru to mou nai  
Bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu_

Udatte udatte udatteku  
Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa

Oboetenai koto mo takusan unatta darou  
Daremo kare mo shiruetto da  
Daiji ni shiteta mono wasureta furi o shitanda yo  
Nanimo nai yo waraeru sa

Risei no ne omoidasu shounen  
Bokura wa nanimokamo hoshigatta

 **(aku melirik Ino pig dan kemudian tersenyum)**  
 _Wakatatteiru tte aa kidzuiteiru tte  
Tokei no hari wa hibi wa tomaranai_ **(aku melirik Hinata dan Tenten lalu tersenyum)**

 _Ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku_ **(pandanganku berlaih ke depan menatap semua penonton yang bernyanyi bersama kami dengan riang gembira dan tatapan kami bertemu, onyx dan emerald. Dia tersenyum padaku)**

 _Tooku tooku tooku ni natte_

Oboetenai koto mo takusan hirotta darou  
Daremo kare mo shiruetto  
Sore de amaru koto shiranai furi o shitanda yo  
Nanimo nai yo waraeru sa

 **Semua yang ada di dalam aula bernyanyi bersama, mereka sangat semangat berjingkrak jingkrak seakan semua beban yang mereka miliki hilang seketika, dan semua ini justru menambah semangat kami berlima tak peduli hawa panas yang mendera dan derasnya keringat yang mengalir membasahi tubuh kami berlima.**

 **Aku menghentikan petikan giitarku dan memutar gitarku ke punggung, aku mengambil microfon dan berjalan kearah kiri menghampiri siswa siswi yang sangat bersemangat itu yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris mereka  
**  
 _Hirari to hirari to matteru  
Konoha mo yoni yureru to oto naku shousou nakusu_

 **Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah kanan**  
 _Dou shiteitai yo_

Oboetenai koto mo takusan unatta kedo  
Kitto zutto kawaranai mono ga aru  
Koto o oshietekureta anata wa  
Kieru kieru shiruetto

 **(Aku berjingkrak jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu, aku sangat bersemangat karena sudah sejak lama sekali aku tidak merasakan atmosfer seperti ini. Semangat ku benar-benar terbakar)**  
 _Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni narunda  
Donna toki mo hanasazu ni mamoritsudzukeyou  
Soshitara itsu no hi ni ka nanimokamo waraeru sa  
_  
 _Hirari to hirari to matteru  
Konoha ga tonde yuku_

Aku benar-benar sangat puas, nafasku terengah engah dan semua orang di dalam aula bergemuruh riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan ucapan yang sangat membuat kami senang

 **END SAKURA POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa sekeren itu"

"Mereka sangat hebaaaat"

Mereka berlima maju ke depan berbaris dan membungkuk di depan seluruh siswa dan segera turun dari atas panggung

"Kalian menyelamatkan semuanya" ucap Jugo penuh haru

"Tadi itu sangat keren sekali senpai" sahut Konohamaru

"Huaaa aku juga sangat bahagia sekali, kita sangat kereeeeen" ucap Ino gemas

"Benar, sudah lama sekali kita tidak merasakan hal seperti tadi itu." ucap Tenten

"Aku sempat khawatir karena kita sama sekali tak ada persiapan dan ternyata kita tetap bisa menampilkan yang terbaik" ucap Temari

"Hiks hiks aku sangat bahagia sekali" tangis Hinata senang dan segera di peluk oleh para sahabatnya

Di belakang panggung tak telihat kehadiran Sakura entah kemana perginya dia yang tiba-tiba saja hilang setelah turun dari panggung

.

.

"Haaaaah.. aku benar-benar butuh oksigen" ucap Sakura sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya

Sakura berjalan sendirian di tengah koridor menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan memasukan beberapa koin

Sakura mengambil jus jeruk dan segera meminumnya sambil bersandar pada mesin penjual minuman itu

"Benar-benar sangat melelahkan" ucap Sakura dan kembali meminum jus jeruknya

"Nah karena acara ini sudah selesai maka saatnya kita untuk membereskan semuanya, kita bereskan semua stand dan semua hal mengenai festival sekolah ini. Dan malam hari nanti kita akan membuat api unggun serta pesta kembang api" ucap Jugo dari aula yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu, aku butuh istirahat" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa dan berjalan naik tangga menuju atap sekolah

.

"Disini benar-benar menangkan" ucap Sakura sesampainya di atap

Kemudian Sakura duduk bersandar pada tembok menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi tak lama Sakura memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 **SAKURA POV (2 jam kemudian)**

Kenapa aku bisa mencium hawa keberadaan si Uchiha itu ? Wangi parfum ini wangi khas Uchiha sekali, bahkan dalam tidurku dia masih saja mengganggu.

Aku pun mengerjam ngerjapkan mataku dan secara perlahan membuka mataku. Sudah malam ternyata.

" _Heh, apa-apaan ini ?" inner ku kaget_

Saat ini posisi ku bersandar pada seseorang, kepalaku bersandar di bahu orang itu. Aku akui ini benar-benar terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku guna mengetahui siapa orang yang menjadi sandaranku.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu

"UCHIHA" Aku berteriak dan segera mundur beberapa centi dari nya

"Rupanya putri tidur sudah bangun" dengus Uchiha geli

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucapku tak suka

"Tentu saja aku sedang menjaga putri tidur yang tidurnya tampak seperti orang mati ini"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika nanti ada yang berbuat macam-macam padamu ?" lanjut si Uchiha lagi

"Ti-tidak akan ada yang berbuat macam-macam padaku, dan jika itu ada pasti hanya kau Chicken butt" ucap ku sambil menunjuk wajahnya

"Hahahaha"

Dia tertawa ? apa yang dia tertawakan ? apa kah ada hal lucu yang baru saja ku ucapkan ? apa dia kerasukan hantu ?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh ?"

Uchiha menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku

"Aku sangat senang karena 3 hari ini berjalan dengan baik terlebih untuk hari ini kau dan yang lainnya sudah menyelamatkan semuanya"

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, dan tadi itu kau sangat keren" ucap Uchiha sambil mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum lembut padaku yang tiba-tiba saja membuat wajahku memerah, untung ini sudah malam jadi dia tidak akan bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas

"He-hentikan bodoh" Aku memundurkan tubuhku dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduk ku berjalan menuju pembatas atap.

Kulihat di bawah sana acara api unggun sedang berlangsung, di bawah sana sangat ramai. Dari atap sini aku bisa mendengar ceria canda tawa mereka, aku pun tersenyum di buatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka ?" Tanya Uchiha yang sudah ada di sampingku

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat kembang api dari atas sini" ucapku

"Dan hei kenapa kau masih disini ?" lanjutku

"Aku juga ingin melihat kembang api" jawabnya santai

"Seorang Uchiha ingin melihat kembang api ? yang benar saja ? apa kau baru saja kerasukan para hantu dari kafe kelas kita ?" ledekku

"Urusai Haruno" ucap Uchiha sebal

 _DUAR..DUAR..DUAR DUAR DUAR…DUAR.._

Karena terlalu asik berdebat aku tidak menyadari bahwa pesta kembang api sudah di mulai, dan perhatian kami teralihkan pada kembang api yang sangat indah di langit sana

 _DUAR..DUAR DUAR.._

 _DUAR….DUAR….DUAR…..DUAR…_

 _DUAR… DUAR DUAR DUAR.. DUAR.. DUAR.._

"Indah sekali.." gumamku

"Hn, sangat indah" ucap Sasuke

Dan akhirnya kami berdua menyaksikan kembang api bersama dalam diam

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _Ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku_

 _Tooku tooku tooku ni natte_

Oboetenai koto mo takusan hirotta darou  
Daremo kare mo shiruetto  
Sore de amaru koto shiranai furi o shitanda yo  
Nanimo nai yo waraeru sa

.

"Bisakah mereka berhenti memutar video itu disini ? benar-benar sangat mengganggu" ucap Sakura frustasi

"Tak apa forehead bukankah itu bagus ? kita akan semakin terkenal. Kyaaaaaaa" ucap Ino heboh

Kini Sakura dkk sedang makan siang di kantin dan lihat, seluruh tv di sudut kantin terus saja memutar video penamplilan Sakura dkk di acara festival sekolah secara berulang dan tampak seluruh siswa menikmatinya.

"Ta-tapi kemarin itu ki-ta memang benar-benar keren" ucap Hinata

"Kau tidak tau saja Hinata kakiku bergetar hebat saat di atas panggung" sahut Tenten

"Hahahaha tapi aku benar-benar sangat puas atas penampilan kemarin" ungkap Temari senang

.

.

 **Di kelas 3A**

"Saat ini aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 4 kelompok, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 10 orang" ucap Kakashi sensei

"Kenapa kita tidak memilih kelompok sendiri saja sensei" protes Naruto

"Biar aku yang memilih dan ku harap kalian bisa saling bekerja sama" ucap Kakashi sensei

"Baiklah kelompok pertama adalah …..kelompok kedua …. Kelompok ketiga ….. Uzumaki Karin dan Hozuki Suigetsu"

"Senseiii kenapa aku harus bersama Suigetsu bodoh itu" protes Karin

"Aku sengaja menyatukan kalian yang tidak akur di kelas ini agar kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan untuk kelompok terakhir, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa saja karena kalian ber10 adalah sisanya. Ingat besok jangan sampai telat, jam 7 pagi kalian sudah ada di sekolah, Kurasa cukup kalian boleh pulang" Kakashi sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Namaku belum di sebut.." ucap Sakura

"Aku juga" sahut Ino

"A-aku juga" cicit Hinata

"Aku belum mendengar namaku di sebut" ucap Tenten

"Aaa aku juga" ucap Temari

"Hn" ucap Sasuke ambigu

"Namaku juga tidak disebut" ucap Sai

"Hoaaaaam benar-benar merepotkan Kakashi sensei itu" ucap Shikmaru

"Kurasa ini buruk" celetuk Neji

"Heh ? aku juga belum disebutkan namanya dan berarti kita ber10 adalah sisanya itu berarti…" ucap Naruto menggantung

"KITA DALAM SATU KELOMPOK" ucap mereka ber10 secara berbarengan

"Aaaaaa tidak tidak tidak dasar Kakashi sensei itu seenaknya sajaaa" sungut Ino sebal

"Hoaaaam kenapa kita harus bersama para gadis merepotkan itu"

"Heh kau fikir kami mau satu kelompok bersama kalian dasar tuan pemalas" celetuk Temari

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja lagi pula tak ada gunanya kita mengeluh karena tak akan merubah keadaan" ucap Sakura

"Ingat kalian jangan sampai menyusahkan kami" ucap Ino dengan pandangan sebal

Sakura dkk pun pergi meninggalkan Kelas.

Kelas 3 Konoha Senior High School akan melakukan perjalanan Study Tour ke Kirigakure selama 3 hari 2 malam. Dalam Study Tour kali ini setiap kelas dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok yang beranggotakan 10 orang. Kita lihat keseruan apa yang akan terjadi atas bersatunya kelompok Sakura dan Sasuke ?

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"Berbarislah dengan rapi, dan dengarkan instruksiku" perintah Kakashi sensei

"Tujuan utama kita adalah museum Kirigakure, selama disana kalian akan mengamati dan mencari informasi tentang sejarah berdirinya desa Kirigakura dan legenda tujuh pendekar pedang yang sangat terkenal di zaman dunia Shinobi. Lalu tujuan terakhir kita adalah ke hutan lindung kirigakure dan membangun tenda disana. Kalian harus tetap dalam formasi kelompok yaitu 10 orang, jangan sampai berpencar dan membuat keributan. Jika sampai itu terjadi kalian akan menerima hukuman. Mengerti ?"

"Mengerti sensei" ucap siswa kelas 3A kompak

"Ah dan satu lagi aku sudah mengatur tempat duduk kalian di dalam bus jadi jangan coba-coba untuk pindah tempat duduk, selamat menikmati" ucap Kakashi sensei dan berlalu pergi

"Uhh kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk lagi" celetuk Ino

"Aku juga merasa begitu pig" ucap Sakura

"10 menit lagi kita akan berangkat, ayo cepat kita masuk ke dalam" perintah Shino sebagai ketua kelas

Satu persatu siswa pun masuk ke dalam bus

"Aaaaa kenapa aku harus duduk bersama si mayat hidup" ucap Ino frustasi

"Dan aku harus bersama si pemalas itu" ucap Temari jengah

"Aku dengan pria cantik dan Hinata dengan si bodoh itu" ucap Tenten

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu kaget lagi karena aku sudah tau dengan siapa aku akan duduk" ucap Sakura dan segera menghampiri tempat duduknya dimana di tempat duduk tersebut sudah tertera nama "Uchiha Sasuke" dan "Haruno Sakura". Ahh sepertinya ini akan mejadi perjalanan panjang yang cukup menyenangkan.

Di dalam bus benar-benar ramai apalagi ulah si baka Naruto dan Kiba yang tak henti hentinya membuat lelucon, dan mereka menyanyi bersama. Tapi tidak berlaku pada dua sejoli SasuSaku yang sejak tadi dilanda keheningan. Sakura sibuk melihat jalanan melalui jendela dan Sasuke tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya sampai sesuatu yang mengganggu datang

"Sasuke kuun aku ingin duduk denganmu saja" Karin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke

"Bukankah tempat duduknya sudah di atur " ucap Sasuke

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Suigetsu , dia selalu mengorok ketika tiduur" rengek Karin

"Tidak bisa Karin, semua ini sudah diatur dan aku tidak ingin terkena masalah" ucap Sasuke tegas

"Huhh kau jahat sekali" Karin merajuk

"Apa kau lihat-lihat pink pasti kau sangat senang bisa duduk bersama Sasuke kun, menyebalkan" Karin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Dia bilang senang ? cih justru ini benar-benar bencana" gumam Sakura

"Ittai.." ringis Sakura mengusap kepalanya

"Aku bisa mendengarnya" celetuk Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Sakura pelan

Setelah mengalami perjalanan panjang selama 3 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di museum Kirigakure dan semua kelompok menyebar untuk meneliti semua hal yang ada di dalam museum.

"Lebih baik kita lebih dulu meneliti tentang sejarah berdirinya desa Kirigakure" ucap Sakura

"Tidak, lebih baik kita meneliti benda-benda bersejarah pada zaman shinobi" protes Sasuke

"Tentang benda-benda bersejarah letaknya masih jauh dari sini, lebih baik yang dekat dulu" ucap Sakura

"Lebih baik yang jauh dulu baru yang dekat" sahut Sasuke

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, terserah kalian. Tapi kami para gadis akan meneliti tentang sejarah berdirinya desa Kirigakure terlebih dahulu." ucap Sakura kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dkk disusul oleh para sahabatnya

"Jadi teme, bagaimana dengan kita ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita teliti benda-benda bersejarah" ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi mendahului para sahabatnya

.

"Ta-tapi jika Kakashi sensei tau kita berpisah dengan mereka, ini akan menjadi masalah teme" rengek Naruto

"Dia tidak akan tau dobe" ucap Sasuke yang kini sibuk mengamati berbagai macam pedang

"Jadi kalian berpisah ?" ucap seseorang di belakang kelima pria itu yang membuat Sasuke dkk mau tidak mau menengok ke belakang

"Kakashi sensei.." ucap Naruto panik

"Kau pasti biang dari semua ini Uchiha" ucap Kakashi sensei dan menarik lengan kiri Sasuke dan membawanya entah kemana diikuti oleh para sahabatnya.

Ternyata Kakashi sensei membawa Sasuke tempat Sakura dkk yang kini sedang membaca sejarah Kirigakure

"Haruno" panggil Kakashi sensei dan berjalan mendekati Sakura

"Kenapa kalian berpisah ?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana jika kalian tidak boleh berpisah, tetap dalam kelompok berjumlah 10 orang. Apa kalian tau kenapa aku membentuk kelompok seperti ini karena aku ingin membuat kalian akur dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, ternyata memang sulit untuk menyatukan kalian terlebih untuk Uchiha dan Haruno. Karena kalian melanggar aturan maka aku harus memberikan kalian hukuman" ucap Kakashi sensei panjang lebar yang membuat ke10 remaja itu panic karena akan di beri hukuman

Kakashi sensei mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

 _Klek_

 _Klek_

"Se-sensei…" ucap Sakura panik

"Apa sensei sudah gila" ucap Sasuke

"Bukankah begini lebih baik ? kalian akan selalu bersama karena ketua kalian sudah bersatu. Ah Sakura jika kau mau melapor pada Shizune sensei silahkan saja karena dia sudah setuju dengan ide ini" ucap Kakashi sensei dan pergi meninggalkan ke10 muridnya

"Ini gara-gara kau sialan karena tak mau mengikuti kami" Sakura menyalahkan Sasuke

"Kau fikir ini salah kami, kau juga terlibat Haruno" ucap Sasuke kesal

"Kalian tampak seperti pencuri di borgol seperti itu" celetuk Sai

"DIAM" teriak SasuSaku kompak

Rupanya Kakashi sensei memborgol lengan kanan Sakura dengan lengan kiri Sasuke agar mereka tak terpisahkan ckckck

Kini pasangan SasuSaku menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak mereka berdua di borgol tampak seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Lewat sini Uchiha"

"Tidak Haruno, kita lewat sini"

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya"

"Kau juga selalu saja mengatur"

"Pokoknya kita tetap lewat sini Haruno"

"Hei bodoh pelan-pelan tanganku sakit sialan, berjalanlah dengan normal hei Uchiha apa kau tuli"

"Berhenti berteriak, suaramu membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian"

.

"Hoaaam benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru

Kedelapan remaja itu hanya mengikuti pasangan SasuSaku dari belakang dan hanya menonton tingkah konyol dari keduanya yang tak ada habisnya adu mulut

.

.

Kunjungan mereka ke museum Kirigakure telah usai tapi tidak dengan borgol yang mengikat SasuSaku, mereka masih di borgol dan ketika menghadap Kakashi sensei

"Kalian akan terus seperti ini sampai jelajah malam nanti selesai"

" _Kusooo, Shannaroooo kenapa harus dengan Uchihaaaa" iiner Sakura kesal_

"Ittai…" ringis Sakura

"Bisakah kau diam, lihat pergelangan tangan kananku sudah memerah seperti ini. Berhentilah bertingkah" omel Sakura pada Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya cuek saja memainkan smartphonenya.

Kini mereka semua sudah ada di dalam bus menuju hutan lindung Kirigakure

"Aku turut berduka atas musibah yang menimpanya" ucap Tenten memandang prihatin Sakura yang duduk di seberang kursinya

"Salahnya sendiri karena membuat ulah" sahut Neji

"Diam kau pria cantik, ini juga karena ulah kalian" sungut Tenten sebal dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 2 jam dari museum akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan lindung kirigakure. Suasana di hutan lindung ini benar-benar asri dan sejuk karena masih banyak pepohonan rindang.

Semua siswa berjalan sejauh 2 km mencapai tempat mereka camping dimana terdapat tanah berumput yang lapang untuk membangun tenda.

"Baiklah silahkan kalian bangun tenda kalian disini, kalian harus membangun tenda sesuai kelas dan kelompok. Setelah itu kalian bisa istirahat" perintah Kakashi sensei

Dan semua siswa pun berhamburan menuju tempat masing-masing berurutan sesuai kelas mereka

"Aku ingin membantu mereka membuat tenda"

"Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang ingin membantu, aku juga ingin membantu mereka Haruno"

"Bisakah kau turuti permintaanku sekali saja"

"Tidak akan pernah Haruno"

Mereka saling menatap tak suka, Sakura ingin membantu para sahabatnya untuk membuat tenda dan Sasuke juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan keadaan di borgol seperti itu mana bisa mereka melakukannya

"Hoaaam kalian ini sangat berisik sejak tadi, benar-benar merepotkan. Lebih baik kalian diam dan cukup melihat kami membuat tenda" perintah Shikamaru pada pasangan SasuSaku yang langsung diam.

"Padahal mereka sudah di hukum oleh Kakashi sensei tapi mereka bukannya akur, malah menambah keributan" dengus Tenten geli yang kini sedang mengikat tali tenda.

"Ku pikir mereka terlihat lucu" Ino cekikikan melihat SasuSaku yang kini berdebat lagi entah apa yang kini mereka permasalahkan

.

.

Hari pun berganti malam, kini semua siswa sedang berkumpul membuat lingkaran mengelilingi api unggun. Mereka semua bernyanyi bersama bahkan Kiba mulai bercerita hantu yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Acara api unggun selesai pada pukul 10 dan seluruh siswa di wajibkan untuk tidur karena pada tengah malam nanti akan di laksanakan jelajah malam.

"Bagaimana caranya kita tidur Uchiha ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lesu, sepertinya Sakura sudah sangat kelelahan

"Kita tidur diluar, di antara tenda milikmu dan milikku. Kebetulan disitu ada sedikit ruang" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan protes, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu. Aku ingin ambil selimut dulu" ucap Sakura dan berjalan menarik Sasuke di belakannya menuju lahan kosong berjarak 1 meter antara tenda milik Sakura dan milik Sasuke

"Astagaaa aku lupa membawa selimuuut" teriak Ino dari dalam tenda

"Ada apa pig ?" Tanya Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di depan tenda

"Aku lupa membawa selimut Forehead huhuhu, Tenten dan Temari juga tidak bawa. Hanya Hinata yang membawanya. Huuh padahal udara malam ini sangat dingin sekali" ucap Ino sambil menggosok gosokan kedua lengannya

"Kebetulan aku membawa selimut, kalian pakai saja" ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju lahan kosong antara tenda miliknya dan Sasuke

"Heh ? lalu bagaimana denganmu forehead ? kau juga pasti kedinginan"ucap Ino

"Kalian pakai saja. Ingat Hinata memiliki penyakit asma dan Tenten walaupun dia wanita jadi jadian dia sangat lemah terhadap dingin. Aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hiks kau sangat baik forehead hiks" ucap Ino dramatis

"Hentikan pig, cepat masuk ke dalam dan tidurlah. Aku juga ingin istirahat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu dan untukmu Uchiha jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada forehead ku. Oyasumi" ucap Ino dan masuk ke dalam tenda

Suasana di sekitaran sana menjadi hening, sepertinya semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam tenda dan istirahat berbeda dengan pasangan SasuSaku yang kini tengah duduk dalam diam menekuk kedua kakinya. Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan lengan kiri, lengan kanannya di biarkan tergeletak di atas rumput karena masih di borgol bersama lengan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Uchiha" Sakura yang menyadari sejak tadi bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam

"Kau kedinginan Haruno, kenapa kau malah memberikan selimut itu pada mereka" ucap Sasuke yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura

"Karena mereka lebih membutuhkan daripada aku" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Kau juga butuh, lihat tubuhmu menggigil dan bibirmu pucat" ucap Sasuke

"Wow aku merasa sangat terhormat di perhatikan begitu olehmu" dengus Sakura geli

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, ah lebih tepatnya aku selalu ingin melindungi dan membantu orang, yeah itu pun selama aku bisa membantunya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau berusaha menjadi malaikat ? cih menjijikan" dengus Sasuke

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi itu memang muncul begitu saja dari dalam diriku. Dan jika itu kau yang sedang kesulitan, aku pasti akan berusaha melindungi dan membantu semampuku" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus dan tak lama mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap ke tenda miliknya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas lutut dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang kini mungkin tengah tertidur

 **Dari dalam Tenda Sasuke**

"Kau dengar ? pernyataan Sakura chan benar-benar romantis" bisik Naruto gemas

"Yeah setelah Sakura berkata begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya" kekeh Shikamaru

Ternyata mereka berempat belum tertidur dan malah menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura di luar sana

"Hei Sasuke mengirim pesan" ucap Sai yang memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada Naruto, Shika dan Neji

 _From : U. Sasuke_

 _Subject : -_

 _Ambilkan selimut di dalam tasku_

"Cepat ambilkan, pasti dia sudah sangat kedinginan" perintah Neji

Dengan sigap Naruto mencari selimut di dalam tas Sasuke dan segera keluar tenda memberikan selimut itu pada Sasuke namun Sasuke diam saja tak mengambil selimut yang di berikan oleh Naruto

"Ada apa denganmu teme ? bukannya kau tadi meminta selimut" ucap Naruto yang di buat bingung karena Sasuke

"Tolong selimutkan Haruno" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto

" _Heh ? apa aku tidak salah dengar, teme baru saja meminta tolong padaku ? bukan teme sekali biasanya dia selalu memerintah sesuka hati tanpa mengucapkan kata tolong" inner Naruto_

"Ba-baiklah"

Naruto pun segera menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut milik Sasuke

"Ka-kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam tenda ya, Oyasumi teme Sakura chan"

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam tenda

"Kalian dengar, dia mengucapkan kata _tolong_ " ucap Naruto yang masih tidak percaya

"Benar-benar bukan Sasuke sekali" dengus Neji geli

"Yeah kita tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hoaaaam" sahut Shikamaru dan segera mengambil posisi tidurnya

"Lebih baik kita tidur, karena tengah malam nanti kita akan menjelajahi hutan" perintah Neji

Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur.

Tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terus memandang Haruno Sakura yang tengah tertidur, entah apa yang ada di pikrirannya saat ini.

.

.

 **Pukul 01.00 dinihari**

"Hoaaaam aku masih mengantuk sekaliiii" Naruto menguap di dalam barisan

"Udaranya benar-benar sangat dingin" ucap Ino mengosok gosokan telapak tangannya

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan jelajah malam. Kalian tetap dalam kelompok yang beranggotakan 10 orang. Kalian harus mengambil 5 bendera di dalam hutan dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang kami berikan di dalam hutan sana. Jika kalian sudah mengumpulkan kelima bendera itu kalian baru boleh kembali kemari dan lapor pada ku. Berhati-hatilah" Kakashi sensei memberi instruksi

.

.

"Selanjutnya kelompok 4 dari kelas 3A" ucap Iruka sensei

Kini giliran kelompok SasuSaku yang masuk ke dalam hutan, keadaan di dalam hutan sangat gelap dan hawa dingin langsung menyergap begitu saja

"A-aku takut" cicit Hinata

"Tenanglah Hinata, kita bersama-sama disini" Temari mencoba menenangkan Hinata

Diposisi paling depan ada Neji dan Shikamaru sambil memegang senter di belakang Neji dan Shikamaru ada Tenten, Hinata dan Temari, lalu di belakang Temari ada Naruto, Ino serta Sai dan posisi paling belakang ada Sasuke dan Sakura

 _KUUK KUUUK_

"Suara apa ituu"teriak Naruto panik

"Itu hanya suara burung hantu bodoh, dasar penakut" ledek Sai

Mereka melewati jalan menurun dan menanjak, sampai sejauh ini mereka belum menemukan petunjuk dan ketika masuk ke dalam hutan, keadaan semakin gelap jika saja tidak ada cahaya dari lampu senter mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Lihat ada tanda panah" teriak Ino melihat tanda panah berwarna merah di papan kayu yang berukuran sedang tak jauh dari posisi mereka

"Ayo cepat ikuti arah panah itu" perintah Neji

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki jalan tanjakan curam.

"Itu benderanya" ucap Tenten senang

Dengan sigap Shikamaru mengambil bendera itu

"Horee kita sudah dapat bendera pertama kita" teriak Naruto senang

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dan dengan mudahnya mereka mendapatkan bendera kedua,ketiga dan keempat ketika akan melanjutkan perjalan mengambil bendera kelima mereka harus melewati jalan yang cukup licin,mereka bekerja sama saling tolong menolong untuk menuruni jalan yang licin itu.

"Itu disana bendera terakhir kita" teriak Tenten senang

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berjalan menghampiri bendera yang letaknya ada di dahan pohon

"Yey kita berhasil mengumpulkan semua bendera" teriak Ino senang

"Ayo kita harus cepat kembali dan melapor pada Kakashi sensei" ucap Shikamaru

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ke-kemana Sakura chan dan Sasuke kun ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada panik

"Heh ?"

"Me-mereka tidak a-ada" ucap Ino ketika baru menyadari Sasuke dan Sakura tak ada bersama mereka

"Seharusnya mereka ada di belakang ku" ucap Sai

"Tapi mereka tidak ada, kemana mereka ? Sakuraaaa" Temari mulai panik

"Tadi ketika menuruni jalanan licin itu bukankah mereka masih ada" ujar Naruto khawatir

"Bagaimana ini hiks Forehead" Ino mulai terisak

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis, kita harus mencari mereka" sahut Sai

"Tidak, kita harus kembali ke perkemahan" ucap Shikamaru

"Hei bodoh di mana otakmu ? saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang dan kau bilang kita harus kembali ke perkemahan, dimana hati nuranimu" cecar Temari tak suka

"Benar kita harus mencari mereka, aku sangat khawatir" sahut Tenten

"Kita tidak mungkin mencari mereka sementara kita saja tidak tau jelas area hutan ini, lebih baik kita kembali dan melapor pada Kakashi sensei agar mereka bisa membantu mencari" ungkap Shikamaru dengan tenang

"Shikamaru benar, hiks" ucap Ino

"A-ada benarnya juga" sahut Hinata

"Ayo cepat kita harus segera melapor sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura tersasar lebih jauh" ajak Sai

Mereka ber8 pun kembali ke perkemahan guna melaporkan atas hilangnya Sasuke dan Sakura

.

.

 **Jauh Di dalam Hutan**

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan bodoh ?"

"Diam dan lihat" tunjuk Sasuke ke sebuah pohon rindang

Dari jarak sekitar 10 meter Sakura bisa melihat 3 orang pria di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sedang merokok.

"Bukankah itu Kimimaro, Sakon dan Ukon ?" Tanya Sakura memastikan

"Hn, aku akan menghampiri mereka"

"Jangan bodoh" Sakura menarik baju Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menghampiri mereka

"Kau tidak lihat situasi, saat ini kita sedang tidak di sekolah, kita tidak bisa begitu saja menegur mereka disini. Kita bisa menegur mereka nanti jika sudah di sekolah" perintah Sakura

"Tapi.."

"Dengarkan aku Uchiha jika mereka marah bisa-bisa mereka menghajar kita, lihat mereka bertiga dan kita hanya berdua, jangan lupakan borgol sialan ini yang membuat kita sulit bergerak leluasa" jelas Sakura

Sasuke tampak berpikir, mencerna ucapan Sakura yang mungkin ada benarnya.

"Hn, baiklah"

"Ayo kita harus segera menyusul yang lainnya" ajak Sakura

Ketika mereka berbalik ada 2 buah jalur di depan mereka, yaitu ke arah kiri dan kanan

"U-uciha, jalan mana yang tadi mereka lewati ?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai panic

"Mungkin kanan, tapi aku tidak yakin"

"Uhh dasar idiot jika saja tadi kau tidak berhenti dan melihat mereka kita tidak akan begini sialan" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke

"Hei hentikan, aku juga tidak tau jika akan begini"

"Kita coba ke arah kanan" lanjut Sasuke

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap Sakura ketus

"Hn, kau cerewet sekali. Ayo jalan"

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan ke jalur sebelah kiri yang nyatanya membuat mereka semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan

.

.

 **Di Perkemahan**

"Apa kau bilang Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang ?"

"Bagaimana bisa ?" lanjut Kakashi sensei

"Apa yang terjadi Kakashi ?" Guy sensei, Iruka sensei dan Shizune sensei datang menghampiri mereka karena tadi mendengar Kakashi sensei berteriak cukup keras

Kakashi sensei hanya diam membisu tidak menjawab petanyaan Guy sensei

"Apa yang terjadi Kakashi kun ? Jawab aku, tadi aku sempat dengar kau menyebut nama Sakura" Tanya Shizune sensei

"Sakura dan Sasuke hilang di hutan" ucap Neji

"Apa ? Sakura ? Oh Tuhaaaan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi" Shizune sensei panik

"Tenanglah Shizune, dia tidak sendiri. Ada Sasuke bersamanya" Kakashi sensei berusaha menenangkan

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sedangkan keponakanku sedang di dalam hutan itu ? bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, bagaimana jika mereka di terkam oleh binatang buas ? hiks hiks" Tangis Shizune sensei pun mulai pecah

"Hiks Sa-sakura chan" Hinata ikut terisak

"Tenanglah Hinata, Sakura pasti di temukan huhuhu" Ino tak bisa membendung air matanya

"Kita harus mencari mereka sensei" ucap Temari

"Benar, sebelum mereka semakin jauh" Tenten menimpali

"Baiklah kita akan cari mereka sekarang" ujar Kakashi memutuskan

"Aku akan ikut"

"Tidak Shizune, kalian para wanita diam saja disini biarkan kami para pria yang akan mencari mereka" terang Kakashi

"Iruka, Guy dan kalian ikut denganku. Jangan lupa membawa senter" perintah Kakashi dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki hutan

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"Uchihaa sepertinya kita salah jalan, bagaimana iniiiii" rengek Sakura

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja bodoh"

Sasuke sudah kehabisan akal dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk kembali di tengah hutan seperti ini yang hanya mengandalkan satu lampu senter yang kini tengah di pegangnya.

"Kau bawa handphone ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, handphone ku ada di dalam tas. Bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Sakura

"Baterai handphoneku habis" jawab Sasuke sedikit frutsasi

"Huaaaaa bagaimana ini Uchiha bagaimanaaaaa"

"Tenanglah aku sedang berpikir"

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Tetesan air berjatuhan dari langit

"Hu-hujan" ucap Sakura sambil memandang langit gelap yang semakin banyak menjatuhkan tetesan air

"Hei Uchiha turun hujan, bagaimana iniiii" Sakura semakin panic

"Hujan.."gumam Sasuke

"Kenapa kau diam saja bodoh, ayo kita cari tempat berteduh" Ajak Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke mencari tempat berteduh

Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon rindang berukuran besar, Mereka berdua terduduk dalam keheningan. Hujan turun semakin deras

"Uhh sial hujannya semakin deras dan udara semakin dingin" ucap Sakura sambil merapatkan jaketnya

"Jika kita tetap berteduh disini pasti tubuh kita akan basah kuyup, kita harus bagaimana Uchiha ? Apa kita harus mencari tempat berteduh yang lebih baik ?" Tanya Sakura lagi

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam menunduk ke bawah.

"Uchiha ada apa denganmu ? kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming

 _Puk_

"Uchiha" panggil Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke

Sasuke berjengit

"A-ah ada,ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke seperti orang bingung

"Kau Tanya ada apa ? harusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, sejak tadi aku mengajakmu bicara dan kau hanya diam saja sama sekali tak merespon ucapanku. Aku khawatir apa kau kerasukan hantu hutan ini ? jangan membuatku takut sialan" Ucap Sakura sebal

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? kau baik-baik saja ?" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Aku baik-baik saja, a-aku hanya sedang berpikir apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Hujan semakin deras" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah

"Sepertinya tadi sewaktu perjalanan kemari aku melihat sebuah gubuk yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni, bagaimana jika kita kesana ? kita bisa berteduh, lihat hujan semakin deras dan aku benar-benar kedinginan, tubuh kita sudah basah. Jika terus seperti ini kita bisa sakit" ungkap Sakura sembari menatap langit malam yang semakin banyak meneteskan air

"Hei kenapa kau diam lagi" protes Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terdiam seperti orang lingung

"Jadi.. kita akan menembus hujan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan suara rendah dan wajah menunduk

"Tentu saja"

"Ba-baiklah kurasa aku bisa" ucap Sasuke agak ragu yang tidak disadari oleh Sakura

"Nah baiklah kita akan sedikit berlari, kau berjalan di depan dan arahkan senter itu dengan benar agar kita bisa menemukan gubuk itu dengan mudah" ucap Sakura

"Kau siap ?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berlari pergi menembus derasnya hujan.

Langit semakin gelap, hujan semakin deras dan kabut mulai muncul. Namun hal itu tak menggoyahkan SasuSaku untuk terus berlari.

Karena jalanan sangat gelap dan mereka hanya memiliki senter yang berukuran kecil, mereka tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas karena derasnya air hujan dan licinnya jalan yang membuat Sakura tersandung batu sehingga hal buruk menimpa mereka

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Harunoo !"

.

.

.

"Bagimana sensei apa sebaiknya kita kembali ? hujan semakin deras, akan sulit menemukannya" jelas Neji

"Be-benar, disini sangat dingin brrrr" sahut Naruto dengan suara menggigil

Kini Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei, Asuma sensei, Naruto, Neji, Shika dan Sai sedang mencari SasuSaku ke dalam hutan. Hujan menjadi kendala mereka saat ini.

"Kau benar Neji, dengan keadaan seperti ini akan sangat sulit bagi kita menemukan mereka" sahut Iruka Sensei

"Baiklah, kalian ada benarnya. Kita sebaiknya kembali ke perkemahan, jika hujan mulai reda kita akan lanjutkan pencarian ini. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Kakashi Sensei khawatir

.

.

.

"Bertahan lah Haruno, aku akan menarikmu"

"Ti-tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa Uchiha hiks"

"Jangan panik kau harus tenang"

"Aku pasti akan mati hiks huhuhu"

Sasuke mencoba menarik lengan kirinya yang masih terborgol dengan lengan kanan sakura. Sakura menangis dan tampak raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka ?

Rupanya tadi Sakura tersandung batu dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah sehingga terpeleset jatuh dimana ternyata di samping jalan yang mereka lalui terdapat sebuah jurang berketinggian 10 m. Karena Sakura jatuh otomatis Sasuke pun terbawa karena mereka berdua terjebak oleh borgol, namun Sasuke masih bisa menahan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua belum jatuh kedalam jurang dan Sakura masih menggantung di bibir jurang. Sasuke tidak bisa menjangkau tangan Sakura, dan hanya borgolah yang menjadi perantara mereka saat ini. Andai saja tak ada borgol itu mungkin Sakura sudah terjatuh ke jurang

 _SRAAAASH.._

 _JGEER….._

"Kyaaaaa huhuhu" Sakura ketakutan

Hujan semakin deras dan di tambah dengan bunyi petir yang menggelegar, jangan lupakan bahwa Sakura sangat takut dengan petir

"Di-diamlah aku sedang berusaha" ucap Sasuke mencoba tenang

"Dasar hujan sialan" ucap Sasuke, jika kita lihat lebih dekat kita akan bisa melihat wajah pucat panic Sasuke

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Biar borgol ini terlepas, jika terus seperti ini kita berdua akan jatuh kesana. Maka aku harus melepaskannya" ucap Sakura yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya

Ternyata di dekat Sakura ada sebuah batu berukuran sedang, Sakura mengambil batu itu dengan lengan kirinya dan memukul borgol yang membelenggu dirinya serta Sasuke

 _Tuk tuk_

"Sial, kenapa susah sekali" lanjut Sakura

"Kau gila ? kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati ? tidak Haruno" ucap Sasuke

"Tak ada cara lain, salah satu dari kita harus selamat. Setidaknya jika aku mati, kau harus pergi memanggil orang-orang karena mayatku harus ditemukan dan di kuburkan dengan layak hehehe" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum getir

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sakura

 _JGEER..JGEEER…_

 _JGEERR…._

"A-aku harus kuat, ah kenapa sekarang ada petir disaat begini uhh"

 _Tuk tuk_

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan borgol itu dengan batu yang di temukannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunduk

"Hei Uchiha katakanlah sesuatu, apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf sebelum aku mati eh ?"

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau menunduk terus ? katakanlah sesuatu, setidaknya hibur aku. Kau sangat tau aku takut pada petir dan aku sedang mencoba bertahan dari petir sialan itu"

"Ahh kau pasti sangat sedih yah karena saingan macam aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu hahaha"

 _JGEEEER_

 _JGEER..JGERR.._

"Ittai.." ringis Sakura

"Uchiha oii Uchiha kau dengar aku" teriak Sakura

Sasuke pun kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura kaget dengan perubahan di wajah Sasuke, tapi mencoba untuk tidak peduli

"Hei bisakah kau pakai senter itu untuk melihat pergelangan tanganku, pergelangan tanganku sangat perih aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi" perintah Sakura

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menyorot lengan Sakura

"Dugaanku benar ternyata berdarah" ucap Sakura

"D-darah kau berdarah Haruno kau, k-kau berdarah" Sasuke panic dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan senter yang di genggamnya ke dalam jurang

"U-uchiha kau kenapa ?"

"Kau berdarah, kau akan mati. Hujan.. darah.. kau mati Haruno kau mati. Arghhhhh"

"Uchiha tenanglah, kau bisa ikutan jatuh nanti. Hei bodoh tenanglah"

"Argggghhhhhh" Sasuke berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan lengan sebelah kanannya

"KAU AKAN MATI KAU AKAN MATI MAAFKAN AKU!" Sasuke berteriak histeris

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH"

Sasuke terus berteriak dan memegangi kepalanya, tak sadar dengan tanah yang di bawahnya sangat licin dan

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Arghhhhhhh"

SasuSaku pun jatuh ke dalam jurang

.

.

"Hiks ku mohon hujan berhentilah hiks"

"Sakura huhuhu anak yang malang"

"Se-semoga dia baik-baik saja hiks hiks"

"Si bodoh itu hiks kenapa hiks ceroboh sekali hiks huhuhuh"

"Hei berhentilah menangis, itu tak ada gunanya. Kalian pikir dengan tangisan kalian Sakura tiba-tiba akan muncul disini ?" celetuk Sai

"Tenanglah jika hujan reda kita akan segera mencari mereka, banyak berdoa agar mereka bisa selamat" Naruto mencoba menenangkan

.

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Dingin, tubuhku sangat dingin, seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku dan Uchiha jatuh ke dalam jurang, apa aku sudah mati ?

.

Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan kedua mataku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah langit malam yang sama dengan tetesan hujan yang masih deras

"Uhh kepalaku"

Kepalaku terasa cenat cenut dan berkunang-kunang, aku mencoba duduk. Aku merasakan kedua tanganku kebas.

"Ku pikir aku sudah mati"

 _Klang_

"Hei borgol sialan ini sudah terlepas" ucap Sakura senang sambil melihat tangannya dimana borgol itu terlepas dan pergelangan tangan Sakura terluka, darah masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya

"Uhh ini lumayan sakit, apa jika aku ingin melepas borgol harus terjun ke jurang dulu ? ck lucu sekali"

Tiba-tiba Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu

"UCHIHA"

"Uchiha apa dia selamat ? Uchiha kau dimana ?" Teriak Sakura bangun dari posisinya

Disini sangat gelap dan aku tidak memiliki senter bagaimana bisa aku mencarinya dan hujan tak ada habisnya

 _JGEER_

"Aku harus bagaimana ? kenapa penderitaan ini terus berlanjut, petirnya sangat mengerikan. Dan kemana si bodoh itu, apa dia sudah mati ?"

 _JGEER JGEEER_

"Kyaaa kenapa semakin banyak petir"

"Huhuhu aku harus kemana ? hiks aku benar-benar menyedihkan hiks"

 _JGEEEER_

"Kaasan aku benar-benar takut hiks"

Aku menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tanganku, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sendiri di tengah derasnya hujan dan petir yang menggelegar

"Eh ?"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seperti ada orang yang bicara

"A-apa itu hantu ? apa itu penghuni hutan ini ? Kyaaaaa bagaimana inii hiks hiks"

"A-aku harus memastikan"

"Uhh kakiku sakit sekali, sepertinya terkilir, Ahh kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial"

Aku berjalan tertatih ke sumber suara tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang, itu dia di bawah pohon rindang ada seseorang sedang duduk menunduk memeluk lututnya, posisi orang itu membelakangiku. Aku sangat familiar dengan orang itu

"Uchiha ?"

Aku segera berjalan mendekat perlahan

"Hujan darah mati, kau akan mati"

"Tidak tidak boleh mati"

"Hujan kenapa hujan dan darah"

"Aku pembunuh, kau pembunuh Sasuke kau pembunuh"

Apa si Uchiha itu gila ? kenapa dia menjadi kacau dan mengucapkan hal yang aneh ? kenapa dia selalu mengucapkan hujan,darah dan mati ? Ah, sejak hujan pertama kali turun aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, dan ketika aku jatuh ke jurang tingkahnya semakin aneh. Tidak hanya itu, dia melihat darah ku dan seketika berteriak histeris yang akhirnya kami jatuh ke jurang.

Apa dia mengalami… trauma ?

"Kau pembunuh kau pembunuh hahaha kau pembunuh Uchiha"

Aku segera berlutut di depannya, dia sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiranku dan masih saja menundukan wajahnya dan meracau tak jelas

"Hujan, darah, mati, hujan, darah, mati"

Aku segera meraih wajahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Aku kaget aku sangat kaget, dia.. dia.. menangis ? apa dia benar menangis atau itu hanya tetesan air hujan yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Uchiha.. kau.. baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku hati-hati

"Hujan, darah, mati. Kita akan mati Haruno" ucapnya

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia tampak gelisah dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke kacau seperti ini. Dia seperti bukan Sasuke, apa mungkin dia benar-benar kerasukan hantu hutan ini ? Cih, itu pemikiran konyol Haruno.

Lihat ekspresi wajahnya, selama aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini. Cemas, takut, menyesal dan rasa bersalah. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tatapannya, kemana tatapan angkuh dan menyebalkan itu ? Dan di wajahnya juga ada beberapa luka lecet, sepertinya itu akibat kami jatuh dari jurang dan kakiku terkilir juga karena hal itu. Beruntung kami masih hidup.

"KITA AKAN MATI, ARGHHHHHH"

Teriak Sasuke semakin keras, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya, tanpa pikir panjang aku membawanya dalam dekapanku

"Tenanglah Uchiha hiks jangan buat aku semakin khawatir sialan, kau ini kerasukan apasih sampai seperti ini hiks hiks"

 _JGEEER_

"Berhentilah petir, apa kau tidak tau aku sedang dalam masa sulit hiks"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMIIIIII huhuhu" lanjutku lagi

"Mati kita mati karena disini ada hujan dan darah Haruno, kita akan mati. Maafkan aku" racaunya lagi

"Aku harus bagaimana ? Keadaan Uchiha benar-benar kacau dan aku sendiri tak beda jauh dengannya, aku sangat takut."

"Tapi.. setidaknya aku masih sadar sedangkan Uchiha, dia benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal. Kau memang selalu membuat masalah denganku Chicken buut" Aku melepaskan dekapanku padanya

Kedua tanganku ada dia kedua pipinya. Sangat dingin,itulah yang kurasakan. Dia menatapku, entah kenapa hatiku sangat nyeri melihat tatapannya yang seperti itu.

"Hujan, darah, mati. Kita mati kita mati" dia masih meracau seperti itu

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, tapi kau harus tenang Sasuke. Kita tidak akan mati"

 _JGEEEER._

"Kyaaaaaa.. uhh mengagetkan saja, aku menyuruhnya tenang sedangkan aku saja ketakutan karena petir sialan itu. Menyebalkan, Kau harus kuat Sakura"

Aku kembali menatapnya, tubuhnya masih bergetar dan kedua tanganku masih bertengger manis di kedua pipinya. Jarak kami hanya sekitar 10 cm. Aku menatapnya intens, begitu juga dengannya. Dia sudah menghentikan racauan bodohnya itu dan menatapku

"Dengarkan aku, kau dan aku tidak akan mati. Kita berdua akan selamat dan keluar dari sini bersama-sama.."

 _JGEEER JGEEER_

 _JGEEER_

"Kurasa kau sedang dalam masa sulit, bukanlah aku sudah berjanji padamu semalam _Dan jika itu kau yang sedang kesulitan, aku pasti akan berusaha melindungi dan membantu semampuku_ , Itu janjiku padamu. Jadi aku akan melindungi mu, jangan takut lagi kau tidak sendiri, kau bersama ku, kita akan bersama-sama keluar dari sini" ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum

"Aku bersamamu, jadi jangan takut"

.

.

"Kenapa hujan tak ada habisnya ? uhh dan kenapa aku merasa malam ini sangat panjang, sudah pukul berapa sekarang ? pukul 2 kah pukul 3 entahlah.."

Kini aku dan Uchiha kembali melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat berteduh, yeah walaupun percuma saja karena tubuh kami sudah basah kuyup tapi setidaknya kami butuh tempat untuk istirahat yang bisa melindungi kami dari hujan. Uchiha belum kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Dia hanya diam dan mengikuti ku dari belakang dan aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam diriku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya.

 _BRUK_

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan Uchiha dalam posisi duduk, apa dia terjatuh ? aku segera menghampirinya

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya ku khawatir

Dia hanya diam, kenapa dia sangat menyusahkan ? aku sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini ? Bahkan aku harus melawan rasa takutku pada petir. Kau harus membayar mahal semua ini Uchiha, awas saja huh

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan dia menatapku

 _JGEEEER_

"Apa kita akan mati ? Aku sungguh takut, disini hujan dan kita berdarah. Dan aku juga sangat lelah" ucapnya

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku akan melindungimu, jangan takut. Hujan ini tak akan melukai kita dan darah ini.. ini hanya luka ringan di lengan kita, hal seperti ini tak akan bisa membunuh kita. Percayalah.." ucapku meyakinkan

"Tapi.. aku sangat takut, hujan semakin deras, darah di tanganku dan tanganmu masih saja mengalir" ucapnya lagi dengan putus asa

"Jika melihat hujan dan darah membuatmu takut, jangan kau lihat"

"Bagaimana bisa ? hujan ada di sekelilingku bahkan mereka menyerangku dan luka di lenganku dan lenganmu ini terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah, aku pasti akan melihatnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu melihat dan menatap pada satu titik. Jadi lihatlah aku"

Uchiha tampak bingung dengan ucapanku

" _Kyaaaa apa yang kau bicarakan Sakuraaaaa" innerku_

"Ja-jadi begini kau bilang jika kau melihat hujan dan darah kau takut, nah maksudku kau hanya tak perlu melihat hujan dan darah lagi kau harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu. Yaitu kau hanya perlu lihat, tatap dan fokus padaku. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku"

" _Mengapa ucapanku tampak aneh, aku seperti sedang menggombali Uchiha, cih aku tak peduli karena aku sudah tak punya cara lain" innerku_

"Lihat, tatap dan fokus padamu, jangan alihkan pandanganku darimu" ucap Uchiha rendah

"Bagaimana ?" tanyaku

"Kita coba" ucapnya

Dan kami berduapun bangun dari posisi duduk kami, udara semakin dingin, baju kami berdua sudah sangat lepek, tubuh kami berdua sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Nah kita akan mulai dari sini, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, ingat jangan sampai kau melepasnya dan cerna baik-baik apa yang tadi aku ucapkan"

Kami berdua pun mulai berjalan lagi, aku menggenggam tangan uchiha kuat-kuat begitu juga dengannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang guna mengecek apa dia sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan tadi dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia benar-benar menatapku, dia menatapku sangat intens. Aku yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi gugup dan segera mengalihkan kembali perhatianku ke depan.

Kami sudah berjalan selama 1 jam dan belum menemukan tempat untuk istirahat, kami berdua sudah sangat lelah dan entah sudah berapa jam sejak kami berpisah dengan teman-teman dalam guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Mungkin setelah ini kami akan terkenan demam, persetan dengan semua itu yang penting saat ini aku harus menemukan tempat istirahat.

Dan sepertinya _Kami Sama_ mengabulkan doaku, dari tempat kami berdiri kami bisa melihat sebuah _gua_ yang jaraknya tidak jauh. Tanpa pikir panjang kami pun berjalan menghampiri _gua_ itu.

Kami mencoba masuk ke dalam, disana sangat gelap dan Uchiha semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku.

"Kurasa aman, kita bisa istirahat disini" ucapku

"Disini gelap" sahut Sasuke

"Yeah aku tau, kau tunggulah dulu disini aku akan masuk lebih dalam mencoba mencari bahan untuk membuat api unggun" perintahku pada Uchiha

.

Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada _Kami Sama_ karena tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk membuat api unggun, di dalam _gua_ aku bisa menemukan batu dan ranting kayu serta beberapa daun kering sehingga bisa membuat api unggun dengan mudah. _Gua_ ini hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 1 meter sehingga kami harus membungkuk ketika masuk ke dalam dan panjang gua ini hanya sekitar 1 meter. Apa ini bisa disebut dengan _gua_ ? ck entahlah yang penting kami bisa istirahat

Keheningan melanda kami berdua, mungkin kami berdua sudah sangat lelah sehingga tak punya energy lagi untuk bicara. Di luar sana hujan semakin deras dan petir tak henti hentinya menggelegar

 _JGEEEER_

"Kau tidak takut dengan petir itu ?" Tanya Uchiha dengan suara rendah

"Entahlah, aku mengesampingkan ketakutan itu karena mu, jika aku masih saja takut kita tidak akan sampai disini karena kau sangat kacau tadi. Kau membuatku hampir gila" ucapku memandangi hujan. Cipratan hujan masih bisa kami rasakan, karena _gua_ ini sangat sempit jadi aku duduk di dekat bibir _gua_ dan Uchiha berjarak 30 cm dariku

"Uhuk uhuk.." Uchiha batuk

Aku segera menempelkan telapak tanganku di keningnya

"Kau demam" ucapku khawatir

"Karena terlalu lama di bawah hujan kau menjadi begini, sebaiknya kau istirahat" ucapku

"Baiklah"

Uchiha menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding _gua_ , kaki kirinya di luruskan dan kaki kanannya di tekuk dan memejamkan matanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku melihat Uchiha sudah tertidur,apa dia mimpi indah ? semoga tidurmu nyenyak.

Apa dia nyaman dengan posisi tidur seperti itu, ah kenapa hari ini aku benar-benar kasihan padanya ? padahal dia selalu jahat padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera meraih kepala dan tubuhnya dan aku menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuanku sebagai bantalan, kemudian aku mengambil jaket ku yang sudah kukeringkan dekat api unggun dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaketku. Tanpa ragu aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ? kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir bodoh"

Aku kembali menatap hujan, tak berapa lama aku pun memejamkan mataku

 **END SAKURA POV**

.

.

.

Malam pun berlalu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan hujan baru saja berhenti. Suasana perkemahan menjadi riuh karena berita hilangnya SasuSaku menyebar begitu cepat

"Apa bagimana bisa ? pasti ini rencana Haruno karena ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasukekun , apa si Haruno itu cari mati denganku" Karin sangat marah ketika mendengar berita itu

"Jaga ucapanmu Uzumaki" sahut Asuma sensei

"hiks hiks Sakura hiks maafkan aku"

"Tenanglah Shizune" Kakashi sensei mencoba menenangkan Shizune sensei

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan tandunya ? karena kita tidak akan tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka jadi kita harus mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk" jelas Asuma sensei

"Hiks jangan bicara begitun sensei" protes Ino

"Tapi hanya ada satu tandu sensei" ucap Naruto

"Tak apa, ayo kita harus cepat" perintah Kakashi sensei

Akhirnya semua Guru laki-laki Konoha Senior High School dan beberapa siswa laki-laki pergi ke hutan untuk mencari SasuSaku.

"Sasukeeee Sakuraaa kalian bisa mendengarku" teriak Guy sensei

"Oiii Temeee….."

"Sakura chaaan…"

"Sasuke Sakuraaaaa"

"Baiklah, Orochimaru, Asuma kelompok kalian mencari ke arah selatan sedangkan kelompokku akan mencari ke arah barat. Jika kalian menemukan mereka segera hubungi kami" jelas Kakashi sensei

"Berhati hatilah" ucap Orochimaru sensei dan kedua kelompok pun berpisah untuk mencari pasangan SasuSaku

.

.

"Kita harus cari kemana lagi sensei ?" Tanya Neji

"Kita baru akan berhenti jika mereka sudah di temukan" ucap Guy sensei

"Sasukeee kau bisa mendengarkuuuuuu" teriak Sai

"Sakurachaan kau dimanaaaaa" teriak Naruto

"Tunggu" ucap Shikamaru menghentikan langkah semuanya

"Ada apa shika ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Lihat ke bawah" tunjuk Shikamaru

"Borgol ?" ucap Sai meyakinkan

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Kakashi tak percaya

"Ayo kita pastikan" lanjut Kakashi sensei mulai panik

Mereka semua saling bahu membahu turun ke jurang yang memiliki ketinggian sekitar 10 meter

"Ini benar-benar borgol" ucap Guy sensei

"Disini ada potongan borgolnya" teriak Naruto menghampiri Guy sensei dan memberikan sambungan borgolnya

"Aku yakin ini milik mereka" ucap Kakashi sensei dengan suara rendah

"Lihat borgol ini terdapat bercak darah" ucap Neji

"Bukankah jalur ini tidak termasuk dalam rute jelajah malam ?" Shikamaru meyakinkan

"Jadi maksudmu …" ucap Neji terputus

"Mereka.. jatuh dari atas sana" ucap Shikamaru agak ragu

"Ti-tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa ? Teme, Sakurachan. Uhh" Naruto panik

"Apa benar begitu shika ?" Sai semakin khawatir

"Tenanglah jika memang mereka jatuh dari sana dan terjadi hal buruk kita pasti sudah menemukannya mereka disini tapi kita hanya menemukan borgol mereka yang sudah lepas jadi ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup" ucap Shikamaru

"Ta-tapi bisa saja mereka di makan binatang buas huaaaa temeee sakurachaaan" Naruto berteriak histeris

"Tidak bodoh, jika memang mereka di makan atau di serang binatang buas pasti ada jejaknya disini. Tapi kita hanya menemukan borgol ini, lebih baik kita telusuri saja jalan setapak ini. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin mereka masih hidup" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku sangat bangga pada mu shika" ucap Guy sensei bangga

.

.

"Temeeee…."

"Sakuraaaaa kalian dimanaaaaa…"

"Sasukeee…."

"Saku-eh lihat itu itu mereka ya Tuhan , Temee Sakura chan" Naruto berlari menuju _gua_ tempat dimana SasuSaku istirahat

Sasuke dan Sakura masih tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama dimana paha Sakura menjadi bantalan untuk Sasuke, tampak raut kelelahan di wajahnya, pakaian mereka sangat kotor dan terlihat beberapa luka di wajah dan lengan mereka.

Kakashi Sensei perlahan mendekati mereka dan berjongkok di depan Sakura, menepuk pipi Sakura pelan

"Sakura bangunlah Sakura"

"Ngh….Se-sensei" Sakura segera memeluk Kakashi Sensei sangat erat

"Hiks kenapa kalian lama sekali, aku benar-benar takut huhuhuh kalian benar-benar terlambat" tangis Sakura pun pecah

"Tenanglah kami sudah menemukanmu" Kakashi sensei mengelus rambut Sakura lembut

"Naruto cepat bawa tandunya kesini, kita harus membawa mereka" perintah Guy sensei

"Tapi sensei kita kan hanya ada satu tandu" ucap Naruto

"Utamakan seorang gadis" ucap Guy sensei

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke saja, dia saja yang memakai tandu, dia benar-benar harus mendapat perawatan. Aku.. sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya" ucap Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke

"Hei kenapa si teme masih saja tidur, apa dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tertidur di pangkuan Sakurachan hei teme bangun hei.."

"Hentikan Naruto, biarkan dia istirahat. Dia telah mengalami masa sulit semalaman, aku sampai kewalahan di buatnya" jelas Sakura

"Apa maksudmu Sakura chan ? " Tanya Naruto bingung

"Hei Sakura apakah.. hujan dan…. darah ?" Shikamaru angkat Suara

"Bagaimana bisa.. kau tau ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

Keempat sahabat Sasuke saling pandang

"Terimakasih Sakura" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum tulus

"Kalian bisa teruskan pembicaraan ini di perkemahan, kita harus cepat kembali dan Guy cepat hubungi kelompok Orochimaru bahwa kita sudah menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura" perintah Kakashi sensei

"Baik"

"Nah Sakura, Sasuke akan menggunakan tandu, aku tak yakin kau bisa berjalan dengan baik lebih baik aku gendong kau di belakang"

"Huuh baiklah baiklah.."

Akhirnya Naruto dkk membawa Sasuke dengan tandu sedangkan Sakura berada dalam gendongan Kakashi sensei.

"Apa aku berat ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kakashi sensei

"Yeah kau sangat berat anak nakal, kau hampir membuat hubunganku berakhir dengan bibimu" kekeh Kakashi Sensei

"Sensei…" panggil Sakura lirih

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei sambil melirik Sakura yang ada dalam gendongannya

"Terimakasih… berkat borgol itu, kami berdua masih hidup" lanjut Sakura dan segera menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi sensei dan menutup matanya (tertidur)

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Haloo Holaaa minna author lagi seneng banget nih hari ini, karena author lagi seneng author juga mau berbagi kebahagiaan kepada readers yang setia membaca fanfic ini, dimana hari ini auhor update chap 27 hehehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan yang petama ku lihat adalah wajah bodoh si baka dobe tepat di depan wajahku

"Te-teme kau sudah bangun"

Aku segera bangun dari posisi berbaringku

 _Puk_

Sesuatu jatuh dari keningku,ternyata itu adalah sebuah kompresan. Sepertinya sekarang aku ada di dalam tenda kesehatan, tenda ini berwarna putih dan aku melihat banyak berbagai macam obat-obatan di sudut tenda. Dan pergelangan tanganku di perban, akibat luka dari borgol sialan milik Kakashi sensei.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanya Sai yang kemudian duduk di sebelahku

"Aku merasa lebih baik" jawabku sambil memegang kepala yang masih terasa pening

"Demam mu sepertinya sudah turun Sasuke" Shizune sensei menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku

"Kau tidur lama sekali, lihat sekarang sudah hampir malam. Dan kau juga belum mengisi perutmu sejak ditemukan. Aku akan pergi mengambilkan makanan untukmu, ingat kau harus tetap disini" jelas Shizune sensei pergi meninggalkanku bersama ke4 sahabatku

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini dan.. Sakura dimana Sakura ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Seketika aku ingat pada Haruno karena dia tidak di dalam tenda kesehatan ini bersamaku

"Sakura eh ? Sejak kapan kau memanggil nama depannya Temee" goda Dobe

"Aku serius sialan, dia dimana sekarang ?" Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku

"Tenang saja, dia selamat" Shika mendekati dan merangkul pundakku

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dengannya, seharusnya kau khawatir dengan dirimu sendiri, sepertinya selama kalian berdua hilang kau kumat lagi Sasuke" lanjut Shika

"Kumat.."gumam ku

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam

" _Di-diamlah aku sedang berusaha"_

" _Biar borgol ini terlepas, jika terus seperti ini kita berdua akan jatuh kesana. Maka aku harus melepaskannya"_

" _Tak ada cara lain, salah satu dari kita harus selamat. Setidaknya jika aku mati, kau harus pergi memanggil orang-orang karena mayatku harus ditemukan dan di kuburkan dengan layak hehehe"_

" _D-darah kau berdarah Haruno kau, k-kau berdarah"_

" _KAU AKAN MATI KAU AKAN MATI MAAFKAN AKU!"_

" _Kau pembunuh kau pembunuh hahaha kau pembunuh Uchiha"_

" _Hujan, darah, mati, hujan, darah, mati"_

" _KITA AKAN MATI, ARGHHHHHH"_

" _Tenanglah Uchiha hiks jangan buat aku semakin khawatir sialan, kau ini kerasukan apasih sampai seperti ini hiks hiks"_

" _Kurasa kau sedang dalam masa sulit, bukanlah aku sudah berjanji padamu semalam Dan jika itu kau yang sedang kesulitan, aku pasti akan berusaha melindungi dan membantu semampuku, Itu janjiku padamu. Jadi aku akan melindungi mu, jangan takut lagi kau tidak sendiri, kau bersama ku, kita akan bersama-sama keluar dari sini"_

" _Apa kita akan mati ? Aku sungguh takut, disini hujan dan kita berdarah. Dan aku juga sangat lelah"_

" _Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku akan melindungimu, jangan takut. Hujan ini tak akan melukai kita dan darah ini.. ini hanya luka ringan di lengan kita, hal seperti ini tak akan bisa membunuh kita. Percayalah.."_

" _Ja-jadi begini kau bilang jika kau melihat hujan dan darah kau takut, nah maksudku kau hanya tak perlu melihat hujan dan darah lagi kau harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu. Yaitu kau hanya perlu lihat, tatap dan fokus padaku. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku"_

" _Lihat, tatap dan fokus padamu, jangan alihkan pandanganku darimu"_

" _Nah kita akan mulai dari sini, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, ingat jangan sampai kau melepasnya dan cerna baik-baik apa yang tadi aku ucapkan"_

" _Kau tidak takut dengan petir itu ?"_

" _Entahlah, aku mengesampingkan ketakutan itu karena mu, jika aku masih saja takut kita tidak akan sampai disini karena kau sangat kacau tadi. Kau membuatku hampir gila"_

Potongan-potangan kejadian semalam memenuhi kepalaku, benar semalam hujan deras dan kami berdua terluka lalu mengeluarkan darah. Aku.. aku kumat lagi dan hal itu terjadi didepan Haruno

"Tak usah khawatir begitu, sepertinya Sakura bisa membuatmu tenang. Tadi siang dia sudah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi ketika kalian tersesat yeah termasuk dengan tingkah tak waras mu itu. Hujan darah dan mati, ckckck kau membuat Sakura hampir bunuh diri Sasuke" dengus Neji geli

"Tapii bukankah itu pertama kalinya kau kumat di depan orang lain tanpa adanya kami ber4 dan Itachi nii. Kau baru bisa tenang ketika kami membawamu ke rumah sakit dan dokter memberimu obat penenang, kenapa dengan mudahnya Sakura bisa membuatmu tenang. Aku sungguh tak percaya" sahut Sai

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti, semalam aku benar-benar takut bahkan aku tak mengingat semuanya aku hanya mendengar semua hal yang dia ucapkan padaku dan aku hanya menuruti ucapannya" jelasku

"Makanan dataaang, nah Sasuke kau harus menghabiskan makanannmu dan setelah itu kau harus minum obat. Aku pergi dulu karena ada urusan di luar"

"Terimakasih Sensei" ucapku

Shizune sensei meninggalkan kami

"Wahh apa sakura chan memiliki mantra atau semacamnya sehingga bisa mengendalikan dan membuatmu tenang Teme, waaaaah aku harus minta mantra itu pada Sakura chan agar bisa mengendalikanmu hahahahaha"

"Urusai dobe" ucapku kesal sambil memasukan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutku

"Tapi aku tetap saja tidak suka ketika kami menemukan kalian, kau enak-enakan tidur di pangkuan Sakura chan huh" sungut Dobe sebal

"Pangkuan ?" tanyaku bingung

"Yeah kau tidur di pangkuan Sakura dan tidur sangaaaat nyenyak" Sai menimpali

"Apa terjadi hal yang menggairahkan semalam eh Sasuke ?" goda Neji

"Shut up Neji" ketusku

Mereka br4 masih membicarakan tentang aku dan Haruno. Aku masih disibukan oleh pemikiranku, kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya Haruno membuatku kembali tenang. Padahal setiap aku terkena hujan dibarengi melihat darah, trauma ku akan kumat. Para sahabatku dan Aniki akan membawa ku ke rumah sakit dan aku akan diberi obat penenang. Seperti itulah aku baru akan kembali sadar dan tenang, tapi kenapa semalam sangat berbeda ? tanpa obat penenang aku bisa kembali sadar dan tenang walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kesadaran ku kembali dan aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk jika aku sudah kumat aku akan melakukan hal-hal buruk, pernah sekali aku ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Aku lompat dari jembatan, Aniki segera membawaku ke rumah sakit dan beruntung aku masih hidup. Tapi Haruno, dia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa mengenai keadaanku, dia bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih baik dari keempat sahabatku dan Aniki dalam menenangkanku. Sungguh tak masuk akal.

.

.

Aku sudah menghabiskan bubur yang dibawakan oleh Shizune sensei dan aku juga sudah meminum obatnya. Para sahabatku sudah kembali ke tenda mereka untuk istirahat, sedangkan aku harus masih di dalam tenda kesehatan sampai aku pulih sepenuhnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, aku sangat bosan. Akhirnya aku pun berjalan keluar tenda. Ngomong-ngomong kemana si Haruno itu ? Dia sama sekali tak datang untuk melihat keadaanku, cih menyebalkan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menyapu seluruh area perkemahan guna mencari si pink itu dan akhirnya aku menemukannya dia sedang bersama Sasori. Mereka sedang duduk di dekat tenda milik Sakura. Dia sedang tertawa dengan Sasori, mereka tampak asik.

"Cih bisa-bisanya si Haruno itu tertawa lepas diatas penderitaanku" ucapku tak sadar

"Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan Sasuke, tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka" ucapku pada diri sendiri

.

"Sasuke kun aku rindu padamu" Karin berteriak dan berlari kemudian memelukku erat

"Karin lepaskan hei, semua orang melihat kita" aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya

"Huh biar saja biar mereka tau kalau kau milikku" pelukannya semakin erat

Dan akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan pelukannya itu

"Kau tau aku sangat khawatir padamu Sasuke kun, kenapa harus dengan Haruno huh" Karin cemberut namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan berbalik berjalan menuju tenda kesehatan

"Sasuke kun kenapa kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja Arghhhhhh"

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam tapi sejak tadi aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku, kejadian kemarin malam masih berputar dalam ingatanku. Ketika hujan mulai turun, haruno jatuh ke jurang dan aku melihat darah sampai kami berdua jatuh dan aku kumat. Dimana Haruno memelukku dalam keadaan seperti itu dan semua yang dia ucapkan padaku kemarin malam, aku masih bisa ingat dengan jelas

" _Kurasa kau sedang dalam masa sulit, bukanlah aku sudah berjanji padamu semalam Dan jika itu kau yang sedang kesulitan, aku pasti akan berusaha melindungi dan membantu semampuku, Itu janjiku padamu. Jadi aku akan melindungi mu, jangan takut lagi kau tidak sendiri, kau bersama ku, kita akan bersama-sama keluar dari sini"_

"Omong kosong" gumamku menatap langit-langit tenda

" _ **Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya"**_ _**Kata hatiku tanpa sadar**_

"Diam" ucapku pada diri sendiri

" _Ja-jadi begini kau bilang jika kau melihat hujan dan darah kau takut, nah maksudku kau hanya tak perlu melihat hujan dan darah lagi kau harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu. Yaitu kau hanya perlu lihat, tatap dan fokus padaku. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku"_

"Kenapa dia suka sekali memerintah"

 _ **Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini Sasuke "Kemarin aku benar-benar melihat,menatap dan fokus padamu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu"**_

Bagian lain dari dalam diriku mengatakan hal itu

"Hentikan sialan" ucapku sebal pada diriku sendiri

" _Nah kita akan mulai dari sini, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, ingat jangan sampai kau melepasnya dan cerna baik-baik apa yang tadi aku ucapkan"_

"Genggamanmu terlalu keras membuat tanganku sakit"

 _ **Oh benarkah bukannya ini yang mau kau katakan "Aku dengar Haruno, aku melakukan semua hal yang kau ucapkan dan genggamanmu benar-benar hangat, membuatku merasa aman dan tenang"**_

"Ku bilang hentikan"

" _Entahlah, aku mengesampingkan ketakutan itu karena mu, jika aku masih saja takut kita tidak akan sampai disini karena kau sangat kacau tadi. Kau membuatku hampir gila"_

"Cih bahkan kau mencoba sok kuat pada petir demi aku, membuatmu gila ? bukankah kau memang sudah gila sejak dulu".

" _ **Bukankah kau yang malah tergila gila padanya ? hahahaha"**_

"Cih Sialan!"

.

.

"Sudah pagi" aku melihat jam tanganku jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9

Sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan,kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku ? Hari ini adalah hari bebas dimana kami dibebaskan dari segala kegiatan, jadi kami bisa tidur sepuasnya atau main sepuasnya di sekitar hutan disini.

Aku berjalan keluar tenda, aku berjalan menghampiri tenda para sahabatku tapi disana kosong tak ada siapapun. Aku melirik tenda milik Haruno dkk dan sepertinya disana juga taka da tanda-tanda kehidupan

"Kusoo kemana mereka pergi" geramku kesal

"Oii Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Kakashi sensei datang menghampiriku

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku jauh lebih baik" jawabku

"Kau pasti mencari mereka ? Mereka sedang main di air terjun tak jauh dari sini, kira-kira sekitar 15 meter kau jalan kearah barah. Ingat jangan sampai hilang lagi" nasihat Kakashi sensei dan pergi meninggalkankuu

"Urusai sensei.." dengusku sebal dan berjalan kea rah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kakashi sensei.

.

Aku menuruni tangga menurun, dari sini aku sudah bisa mendengar suara air terjun dan gemericik air yang cukup deras dan sayup-sayup suara mereka.

"Sakura chaan ayo turun kemari" itu suara Dobe

"Tidak aku tidak akan turun, air disana pasti sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau" jawab Si Haruno

"Kau sangat payah forehead ini benar-benar sangat menyegarkaaaaan" ucap Yamanaka

"Bilang saja kau takut jelek" sahut Sai

"Diam kau mayat hidup minta ku hajar ya"

"Uwaaa ini benar-benar sangat segar Sakura, kau harus turuuun" teriak Sabaku

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Ini benar-benar sangat indah. Air terjun setinggi 10 meter mengalir deras, airnya benar-benar jerning dan tampak menyegarkan. Disekeliling nya tampak pohon-pohon hijau yang menambah kesan asri. Aku bisa melihat keempat sahabatku dan keempat sahabat Haruno sudah ada di dalam air, mereka tampak bahagia. Dan ku lihat di atas sebuah batu kira-kira setinggi 2 meter ada Haruno sedang berdiri menatap ke bawah dimana para sahabatnya dan sahabatku membujuknya agar ikut bermain air namun dia menolaknya. Dia pun berbalik dan pandangan kami bertemu.

"Uchiha" gumamnya

Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya, aku naik ke atas batu itu

Suasana sangat canggung, sejak malam itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu" ucap kami bersamaan

"Ah kau duluan saja"

"Tidak kau duluan saja"

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya canggung

"Aku juga baik-baik saja" jawabku tenang

"Temeee oiii teme kemarilah kita bersenang-senang" teriak Dobe

" _bisakah si bodoh itu tidak menggangguku?"innerku kesal sambil menatap dobe dengan death glare andalanku_

Sepertinya Dobe paham maksudku

"Eh hehehe baiklah aku diam saja" ucapnya cengengesan

Kami berdua pun duduk di atas batu itu sambil melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. Haruno masih terus menatap air terjun sedangkan aku mencoba berpikir mencari bahan pembicaraan. Kulihat pergelangan tangan kanan Haruno juga diperban sepertiku.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik ?" Tanya Haruno tiba-tiba

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat saat ini" jawabku asal

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam itu.. kau kenapa ?" Tanya Haruno yang tampak ragu

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terdiam sejenak, apakah aku harus memberitahunya ?

"Aku.. aku memiliki trauma terhadap hujan dan darah" jawabku agak ragu

Haruno menatapku

"Hujan ? tapi sewaktu turun hujan di sekolah kau tampak biasa saja" ucapnya masih menatapku

"Jika hanya melihat tak akan berdampak apa-apa, jika hujan mengenaiku itu akan berdampak besar ditambah aku melihat darah yang mengalir di waktu yang bersamaan aku akan menjadi seperti kemarin"

"Apa penyebab kau bisa trauma pada hujan dan darah ?" Tanya Haruno penasaran

Aku hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Jika kau tak mau cerita, aku tak akan memaksa kok" ucap Haruno tersenyum dan kembali menatap air terjun.

Aku sangat bingung darimana aku harus menjelaskan semuanya,

"Hujan..darah..kematian, aku pembunuh" ucapku sambil menunduk

"A-apa maksudmu ?" Haruno kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku

"Saat itu ketika usiaku 11 tahun….."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasuke dkk sedang bermain bola di halaman rumah milik Neji, saat itu sedang turun hujan sangat deras namun mereka masih tetap asik bermain bola_

" _Goool horeee" teriak Sai senang_

" _Huuh jangan keras-keras menendangnya Sai, kepalaku sakit tahu"protes Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya_

" _Kau saja yang payah hahaha"ejek Neji_

" _Ayo kita mulai lagi" teriak Shikamaru_

" _Tendang bolanya" perintah Neji pada Naruto_

" _Oper sini Sai"_

" _Tangkap"_

" _Aku dapat"_

" _Sasuke kau harus membuat point, terima ini"_

" _Hn aku dapat, rasakan ini Dobe"_

 _Syuuuuuuut_

 _Bola melambung tinggi dan Naruto tidak bisa menjangkau bola itu, bola itu keluar pagar rumah Neji_

" _Kau selalu saja begitu Teme, cepat ambil bolanya"_

" _Tidak mau" ucap Sasuke_

" _Heeeh tapi kan kau yang menendang bola itu, jadi kau yang harus mengambilnya" sungut Naruto_

" _Cih baiklah akan aku ambil"_

 _Sasuke berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Neji, bola itu berada di tengah jalan. Sasuke berjalan ke tengah jalan tanpa lihat kanan kiri dan dari arah kanan ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju cukup kencang, Sasuke kecil baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sasuke berteriak_

 _CKIIIIIIT_

 _TAKK_

 _BRUUKK_

" _Hei suara apa itu, ayo kita lihat"_

" _Astaga"_

" _Teme apa yang terjadi"_

" _Sasuke kau baik-baik saja"_

 _Sasuke hanya diam mematung, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dirinya selamat, tetapi mobil itu menabrak trotoar dan berguling lalu menerjang pohon Sakura di sana. Mobil itu terbalik dan mengeluarkan banyak asap dari mobilnya_

" _To-looong" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil itu_

" _Ba-bagaimana ini ? aku takut" ucap Naruto_

" _Ayo kita hampiri" ajak Shikamaru_

 _Mereka bisa melihat dari dalam sana di kursi kemudi ada seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun dengan kepala yang penuh dengan darah dan mata melotot lalu di sebelah kiri kemudi ada seorang wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahun yang kondisinya tak kalah mengenaskan dari si pria, seluruh wajahnya berlumuran darah. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu sebelah kiri kursi penumpang terbuka dan keluarlah sosok anak perempuan seusia mereka berkulit putih bersurai merah darah, kepalanya terluka, dia berjalan tertatih dan menangis terisak._

" _Basan..ojisan…" ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar_

" _K-kau mengenal mereka ?" Tanya Neji_

" _Mereka hiks mereka basan dan ojisan ku hiks, mereka hari ini akan berkunjung ke rumahku hiks hiks huaaaaaa"tangis Naruto pecah_

 _Anak perempuan itu membuka pintu kursi kemudi menggoyang goyangkan tubuh yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi_

" _Tousan bangun tousan jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri hiks hiks, kaasan bangunlah bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku Kaasan huhuhu aku tidak mau sendiri kaasan hiks hiks" tangis anak itu pecah_

 _SRAAASH_

 _JGEEEER JGEEEER_

 _Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini,bibirnya terkatup rapat._

 _Hujan Turun semakin deras disertai petir, darah mengalir semakin deras dari luka mereka. Anak perempuan itu berbalik menetap kelima bocah laki-laki yang melihatnya dan anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekati mereka_

" _Kau..kau pembunuh" tunjuk anak perempuan itu pada Sasuke_

" _Kau pembunuh huhuhuhu hiks kau pembunuh kaasan dan tousanku, dan kau jahaaat huaaaaaaaaaaa"_

 _Sasuke masih terdiam_

" _Tidak, aku bukan pembunuh aku bukan pembunuh TIDAAAAAAAAK" Sasuke berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu_

 _._

 _ **Hari pemakaman**_

" _Hiks kaasan tousan kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku hiks hiks aku ingin ikut kalian hiks" anak perempuan itu masih saja menangis di pusara kedua orang tuanya_

 _Banyak para pelayat yang iba pada gadis malang itu_

" _Sayang ayo kita pulang, kau akan tinggal di rumah basan. Kaasanmu adalah adik basan jadi basan adalah kaasanmu juga sayang" ucap wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun mengelur rambut gadis malang itu lembut_

" _hiks terimakasih basan tapi hiks aku hiks masih ingin disini lebih lama hiks"_

" _Baiklah, Naruto kau temani dia disini yah nak"_

" _Baik Kaasan"_

 _Semua pelayat pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, hanya menyisakan 6 bocah berusia 11 tahun di sana. 5 orang bocah laki-laki dan 1 orang bocah perempuan yang masih menangis tersedu sedu._

 _Raut wajah di kelima bocah laki-laki itu benar-benar wajah yang menyiratkan rasa kasihan,menyesal dan rasa bersalah. Dalam hati mereka berkata andai saja saat itu kami tidak bermain bola saat hujan, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi._

" _Sasuke bagaimana ?" Tanya Neji_

 _Disini Sasuke lah yang paling merasa terpukul dan tertekan karena penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah dirinya._

 _Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu_

" _Maafkan aku" ucapnya membungkuk di depan gadis itu_

" _Hiks kau pikir hiks dengan meminta maaf bisa mengembalikaan kedua orang tua ku hiks"_

" _Aku benar-benar menyesal"_

" _Aku benar-benar kesepian sekarang, kaasan dan tousan sudah pergi meninggalkanku hiks huhuhu"_

" _A-aku.. aku akan menemanimu, aku akan melindungimu, kau tak akan kesepian lagi, ki-kita akan bersama sama. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan yang ku perbuat, aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Sasuke_

" _Jadi tolong maafkan aku" lanjut Sasuke lagi_

" _Be-benarkah hiks apa aku bisa memegang janjimu"Tanya gadis itu_

" _Aku berjanji.._

" _Aku berjani akan selalu bersama dan menjagamu"lanjut Sasuke_

" _be-benarkah ?"_

" _hn"_

" _Terimakasih hiks hiks"_

 _._

" _Kenapa dia mengucapkan hal bodoh ?" bisik Neji tak suka_

" _Sasuke merasa tertekan atas kejadian ini, memang kau merasa tak bersalah heh ? padahal kau yang memaksa kami untuk bermain bola di tengah hujan deras" jawab Shikamaru_

" _Cih bisakah kau lupakan hal itu ?" Neji cemberut_

" _Kita juga harus bertanggung jawab, jangan hanya Sasuke saja yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" ucap Shikamaru_

 _Kemudian Shikamaru berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sasuke dan Gadis itu_

" _Hei bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang akan melindungi mu, tapi kami semua yang ada disini juga akan melindungimu" ujar Shikamaru tenang_

" _Huhuhu terimakasih banyak" jawab Gadis itu penuh haru_

 _Dan sejak saat itulah mereka ber6 selalu bersama, ketika menginjak SMP mereka berbeda sekolah. Sasuke dkk disekolah Umum biasa sedangkan si gadis bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lama kelamaan perasaan itu berkembang, si gadis memiliki rasa lebih terhadap Sasuke. Dia selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia mengingat janji yang sudah di buatnya dulu bahwa dia akan melindungi dan menjaga gadis itu._

 _Awalnya Sasuke masih biasa menanggapi sikap gadis itu namun lama-kelamaan tingkah gadis itu tidak bisa di tolelir, sifatnya menjadi menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke membentaknya dia malah melakukan aksi bunuh diri yang berhasil di cegah Naruto. Tak hanya Sasuke para sahabtnya juga sudah sangat dongkol atas ulah gadis itu. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka ingat dengan janji bodoh yang di buatnya saat itu dan Sasuke selalu di bayangi rasa bersalah padanya, dia merasa sangat tertekan dan dia juga mengalami trauma hebat sejak kejadian itu. Jika dia terkena hujan dia menjadi takut, jika melihat darah mengalir dia juga takut. Dan jika dia terkena hujan dibarengi melihat darah, keadaanya akan semakin parah. Dia bisa hilang kendali dan berteriak seperti orang tak waras, sehingga dia harus di bawa kerumah sakit agar bisa diberi obat penenang oleh dokter dan sampai usianya yang sekarang dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang kejadian itu, rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam serta trauma itu_

 _Dan ketika lulus dari SMP, gadis itu harus pindah ke Amerika atas permintaan Neneknya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat mereka ber5 sangat lega, seakan burung yang bebas dari sangkarnya. Bayangkan saja jika sedang bersama gadis itu, kelima pria itu tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun terlebih untuk Sasuke. Dan perginya dia ke Amerika adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kelima pria itu._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Begitulah.." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya

"Kau tau siapa gadis yang aku hancurkan hidupnya itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Uzumaki.. Karin" jawab Sakura

"Bahkan sampai detik ini rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantui ku, terkadang aku selalu memimpikan kejadian yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya" jawab ku merunduk

"Hei Uchiha yang menentukan hidup mati seseorang adalah _Kami Sama_ , mereka mati dengan cara yang berbeda beda. Bahkan ada orang yang terlihat sehat tapi tiba-tiba dia mati. Dan dalam kasusmu itu mungkin saja kematian kedua orang tua Karin adalah Takdir namun dengan cara seperti itulah mereka mati. Jangan terus merasa bersalah padanya, jika memang _Kami Sama_ masih menginginkan mereka hidup, pasti mereka masih hidup hingga saat ini tetapi takdir berkata lain. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini eh ? Kau dan yang lainnya mengatakan akan menjaga dan melindungi Karin, sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan semua itu ? sampai lulus SMA kah ? Kuliah ? Bekerja ? Atau ketika kalian sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri pun apa kalian akan terus seperti ini ?" jelas Haruno panjang lebar

Dia tidak menatapku dia menatap lurus kedepan

"Ucapanmu ada benarnya, bahkan sudah sejak lama aku merasa telah membohongi diriku sendiri dan juga Karin"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Yeah aku sudah mengingkari janji yang pernah kubuat untuknya agar selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, nyatanya aku tidak bisa menepati semua itu. Awalnya aku cukup nyaman dengannya tapi lama kelamaan semua terasa aneh bagiku. Aku selalu tidak nyaman ketika dia ada disekitarku"

"Heh ? Bukannya kalian saling menyukai ?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali menatapku dengan tampang polos

"Dari mana kau bisa dapat kesimpulan seperti itu bodoh ?" ujarku kesal dan menyentil kening haruno pelan

"Ittai.. hei jangan main kekerasan, ah itu.. banyak yang mengatakan hal itu bahkan ada yang bilang kalau kalian berpacaran"

"Tsk jadi kau percaya berita itu ?" tanyaku

"Hmm sepertinya begitu"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku selalu tidak nyaman ketika dia ada disekitarku ?" ucapku lagi

"Tapi kau selalu diam dan tidak protes ketika dia ada di dekatmu, ku pikir kau menyukainya" jawab Haruno masih dengan tampang polosnya

"Memang aku bisa apa ? jika sedikit saja aku menyakitinya dia akan mengungkit masa lalu, dan lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu muncul bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dia akan melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan" jawabku merunduk

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya ?" Tanya Haruno enteng

"Aku.. menyukainya, suka sebagai teman. Tapi dia malah mengsalah artikan semua perhatian yang ku berikan, padahal semua itu hanya untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahku padanya"

"Heeh begitu.. " jawab Haruno sedikit aneh

"Kenapa dengan jawabanmu itu ? kau tampak lega mendengarnya, ahh apa selama ini kau cemburu jika ada Karin di dekatku eh Haruno" ucapku jail

"Dalam mimpimu chicken butt" sahut Haruno cemberut

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan berbohong ?" lanjut Haruno

"Entahlah.." gumamku sedikit putus asa

"Ck.. ternyata Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran sekolah yang selalu tampak sempurna mempunyai masalah serumit ini, aku tak menyangka kau takut dengan Karin" ucap Haruno menatap langit

"Urusai Haruno, kau tidak mengerti posisiku" sahutku ketus

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana posisimu sekarang, tapi ada baiknya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan Karin. Lagipula itu hanyalah janji yang di buat bocah umur 11 tahun, dan kurasa kalian ber5 sudah cukup menjaganya dengan baik. Kau dan yang lainnya juga punya kehidupan sendiri Uchiha, kalian berhak untuk mendapat kebebasan. Yeah walaupun aku sangat mudah mengatakan hal ini dan nyatanya sulit dilakukan, tapi apa salahnya mencoba" jelas Haruno

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, ingat yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah diatur oleh _Kami Sama._ Begitu juga dengan semua masalahmu. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Dia sudah dewasa. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesakan masalah ini" ucap Haruno lagi sambil menatapku

"A-aku.. aku takut" ucap ku kembali merunduk

Tiba-tiba Haruno memegang kedua pipiku dan mengangkat wajahku. Wajahnya maju kearahku, semakin dekat dengan wajahku, kami bertatapan. Wajah Haruno semakin dekat dan ..

 _Tuk_

Dia menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku

"Lihat aku" perintah Haruno

"Kau tak perlu takut, kau harus meluruskan semua ini Uchiha. Cih kemana sikap angkuh dan aroganmu itu ? benar-benar menyedihkan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" dengus Haruno geli

Kami masih dalam posisi seperti itu

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu Haruno yang tidak tau malu dan dengan berani membuat keributan dan melawan Karin saat kau terkena masalah dengan idate" dengus ku geli

"Urusai Uchiha, nah aku akan menyalurkan sedikit keberanianku padamu" ucap Haruno memejamkan kedua matanya

Kedua mata haruno terpejam, aku masih memandanginya dari jarak sedekat ini. Entah perasaan apa ini, aku merasa …

Sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan

"Dengan kekuatan Bulan Aku Haruno Sakura akan menyalurkan sedikit keberanianku untuk Uchiha Sasuke alias chicken butt yang sangat menyebalkan ini agar bisa bicara dengan Karin dan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan baik hopla holpa.."

Apa dia sudah gila ? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan barusan ? sebuah mantra ? ck konyol sekali

Kemudian Haruno kembali membuka matanya dan kami saling bertatapan

"Aku sudah memberi mantra padamu, semoga kau bisa menggunakan itu dengan baik Uchiha hahahaha" Haruno menjauhkan dirinya dariku dan melepaskan kedua lengannya dari wajahku

"Oh Astaga aku tampak bodoh di depanmu Chicken butt, ini gara-gara kau yang kelewat lemah huh"

"Kau tampak tidak waras Haruno ? Mantra mu benar-benar aneh"

"Uhh sudahlah, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah mau mendengar ceritamu dan kau bisa mendapatkan nasihat yang baik dariku" ucapnya sebal dan dia bangun dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan ke ujung batu dimana kami saat ini berada.

"Heii apa kalian tidak kedinginan ? sudah 3 jam lamanya kalian main air disana" teriak Haruno pada teman-temannya

"Kami masih ingin main forehead" teriak Yamanaka

.

Apa-apaan si Haruno itu ? apa dia baru saja menasehatiku ? yang benar saja ? Tsk menyebalkan, dia.. dia benar-benar gila. Berani sekali dia menasehatiku seperti itu, tapi.. semua yang dia ucapkan ada benarnya juga.

Aku menatap Haruno yang berdiri membelakangiku, dia masih meneriaki para sahabatnya yang masih asik bermain air. Dia.. dia menjagaku, melindungiku, menyelamatkanku dan menasehatiku sejak kejadian itu sampai hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Aku bangun dari posisiku dan berjalan mendekati Haruno, aku berdiri di belakangnya

 _GREP_

"E-eh.. U-uchiha apa yang kau lakukan sialan, lepaskan aku" rengek Haruno mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku

Aku memeluk Haruno dari belakang yang membuat dirinya kaget

"Hei berani sekali kau menasehatiku, kau pikir kau siapa heh ? Aku tidak akan berterimakasih atas semua itu. Sepertinya kau harus diberi hukuman" bisiku ditelinganya

"He-hentikan sialan, kau membuatku merinding" Haruno masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri

"Oii teme apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Naruto dari bawah

"Kyaaa Sakuraku, jangan macam-macam pada Sakuraku" Protes Ino

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung dengan kalian" teriak ku pada mereka

"Uchiha ini sangat tidak lucu, aku tidak mau turun kesana sialan lepaaaaaaaas"

Aku tidak menghiraukan protesnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya

"Nah selamat menikmati Ha-ru-no"

Kemudian aku mendorong tubuh kami berdua. Aku dan Haruno melompat dari batu yang berketinggian 2 meter ke dalam sungai, masih dalam posisi aku memeluk Haruno dari belakang

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

 _BYUUUUUUR_

 _._

"Uhuk uhuk sialan kau Chicken Butt kau ingin aku mati hah ?" Protes Haruno ketika muncul di permukaan

"Hahaha kau harusnya lihat bagaimana ekspersimu tadi, sangat menggelikan" ledekku puas

"Tidak lucuuu sama sekali tidak lucu, kau cari mati denganku ya ? aku akan membalasmu lihat saja nanti sialan uhhhh"

Haruno mendekatiku dan memukul mukul bahuku

"Hei hentikan hahaha hentika Haruno, kau benar-benar payah hahahaha"

Aku sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, aku tertawa lepas ? sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasa sebahagia dan senyaman ini. Aku merasa tenang bicara dengannya, dan aku sangat senang jika kami bisa berkumpul dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak peduli sumpah serapah yang dia layangkan untukku, yang terpenting aku merindukan momen dimana kami ber10 bisa berkumpul walaupun jika kami semua berkumpul bukan dalam momen yang menyenangkan (kejailan Sasuke dkk + Saskura dkk di chapter awal) , hanya saja itu benar-benar sangat menghiburku.

Dia sudah tau kelemahanku, membeberkan kelemahanmu di depan musuhmu sendiri eh Sasuke ? Sama saja kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Dan dengan begitu mudahnya aku mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesah yang selama ini menggangguku padanya tanpa takut dia akan membocorkan masalahku ini pada orang banyak, walaupun dia mengklaim bahwa kami adalah musuh atau rival tapi aku bisa mempercayainya.. selalu.. selalu mempercayainya karena aku sudah semakin yakin dengan semua ini. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang tetep sama, hanya ada sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin berkembang.

Ahh kemana perginya sifat ke Uchihaanku itu ? Bahkan sejak kejadian kemarin malam sifat Ke Uchihaan ku sudah luntur akibat derasnya hujan. Maafkan aku Kakek Madara, cukup Aniki dan paman Obito yang menjadi Uchiha ternista.

 **END SASUKE POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, apa dia benar-benar Sasuke ?" Tanya Neji

"Apa hantu hutan ini benar-benar sudah merasuki tubuh Teme ?"

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak kejadian itu. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspesi seperti itu" ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum tulus

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke kun tertawa ? lihat dia tertawa, benar-benar semakin tampan" teriak Ino

"Ayo kita harus bergabung dengan mereka dan ikut menyerang Sasuke" ajak Sai

.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan, hentikan hei" ptotes Sasuke ketika semua orang malah menyerangnya dengan menyemprot-nyemprotkan air padanya

"Hahaha biar saja, hari ini kau yang akan jadi korban. Rasakan ini Teme…."

"Mampus kau Uchiha hahahaha…."

"Maafkan kami Sasuke, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan….."

"Hahahahahaha…"

"Akan kubunuh kaliaaaaaaaan…"

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sungai ada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri disana dan sepertinya mendengar semua pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Awas kau pink, aku tidak akan tinggal diam" ucap orang itu dan kemudian pergi

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"Huaaaa akhirnya istirahat… kau tau sejak pelajaran Kakashi sensei tadi perutku benar-benar lapar" ujar Temari

Sakura dkk sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin, keadaan kantin sangat ramai. Setelah memesan makanan Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari kuri kosong untuk mereka berlima makan. Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura dkk menghampiri mereka. Sejak acara study tour itu mereka semua menjadi sedikit lebih akrab.

"Meja ini kosong ?" Tanya Ino to the point

"Yeah" jawab Naruto antusias

"Tak ada salahnya kita bergabung" ucap Tenten mengendikkan bahu

"Silahkan duduk nonaa" sahut Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya

Suasana menjadi hening karena mereka semua telah sibuk mengisi perut. Namun Sakura baru menyadari, ada yang kurang dari mereka

"Hei, kemana perginya makhluk ayam itu ?" Tanya Sakura mengerutkan dahi

"Ahh Teme yaah.. dia sedang ada urusan dengan Karin" jawab Naruto

"Yeah..semoga dia beruntung" ucap Sakura sedikit khawatir

"Heh memang ada apa Forehead?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo cepat habiskan makanannya" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

 _Pletak_

"Uzumaki, jangan tidur di jam pelajaranku" omel Orochimaru Sensei

Saat ini kelas 3A sedang ada di lab Biologi dimana mereka sedang membedah kodok. Dan si baka Naruto malah tertidur di pojokan lab, alhasil Orochimaru Sensei yang sangat murka melempar penghapus papan tulis yang mengenai kepala duriannya itu

"Ma-maafkan aku sensei" cicit Naruto ketakutan

"Pergi ketoilet dan cuci wajahmu" perintah Orochimaru Sensei masih dengan tatapan intimidasinya

"Ba-baik sensei"

Naruto berjalan menunduk keluar kelas, dirinya tidak mau menatap wajah Orochimaru Sensei yang sangat mengerikan itu.

Ketika sudah di luar ruangan lab Biologi dan mengarahkan matanya ke atap gedung di sebrang lab Biologi, matanya membelalak hebat

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Naruto Histeris

Semua orang yang ada di dalam lab sangat kaget karena Naruto berteriak sangat keras yang membuat Orochimaru Sensei berjalan keluar untuk memberi pelajaran anak itu

"Uzumaki berhenti membuat keributan" omel Orochimaru Sensei

"Ta-tapi sensei lihat keatap gedung A, teme.. maksudku Sasuke dan Karin. Karin sepertinya akan bunuh diri. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

Semua siswa yang mendengar hal itu segera keluar dari lab karena penasaran, termasuk Sakura. Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dan Karin berada di atap Gedung A di sebrangnya. Lab Biologi terletak di lantai 2 gedung B sedangkan posisi Sasuke dan Karin ada di atap Gedung A. Terlihat Karin sudah ada di ujung atap, mereka tampak sedang bertengkar. Di bawah sana sudah sangat ramai para siswa siswi yang berteriak ke arah Karin

"Kariiin turun laaaaah, jangan kau lakukan ituuuuuu"

"CEPAT TURUUUUN"

"KAU BISA MATI"

.

" _Pantas saja Uchiha dan Karin tidak ada di kelas biologi, rupanya masalah mereka belum selesai" inner Sakura_

Langit semangit gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Dan tetesan air mulai turun.

"Aku harus kesana" ucap Sakura dan melesat pergi

"Ini Gawat" gumam Shikamaru

"Gadis brengsek" desis Neji kesal

Naruto, Sai, Shika dan Neji melesat pergi tak menghiraukan Orochimaru Sensei yang berteriak memanggil mereka dengan sumpah serapah dengan tatapan membunuh

"Ayo kita susul mereka" ajak Ino pada Hinata, Temari dan Tenten

Sakura berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dalam hati ia terus berdoa

"Kumohon Karin jangan melakukan hal bodoh, dan sekarang hujan. Uchiha bisa.. uh bahkan aku tak sanggup membayangkannya" gumam Sakura khawatir

Beberapa meter di belakang Sakura ada Naruto, Shika, Sai, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten yang menyusul

Ketika akan mencapai tangga untuk turun, Sakura melihat Sasame, Haku dan Kin di anak tangga paling atas. Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, karena dia harus cepat-cepat menuju atap di gedung A.

Tampak Kin menyeringai misterius, kaki sebelah kanannya sedikit di majukan ke depan ketika Sakura akan menuruni anak tangga namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Naruto dkk yang melihat kejadian itu pun mencoba memberitahukan Sakura

"SAKURA CHAN BERHENTIIII"

Mereka terlambat …

.

"AAAAAAAAAA…."

 _Bruk Bruk_

Tubuh Sakura berguling di anak tangga sampai ke lantai dasar

.

 _JGEEER .._

 _SRASHH.._

Hujan semakin deras

Waktu bagaikan terhenti, Semua siswa menggerumingi tubuh Sakura yang terbujur dengan posisi menyamping ke sebelah kanan dan seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh surai merah mudanya. Sama sekali tak ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya. Sejauh ini tubuh Sakura baik-baik saja sama sekali tak ada yang terluka. Semua siswa tampak panic.

"Sakura san sadarlah.." mata Lee sudah berkaca-kaca. Lee mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan menggoyang goyangkkan bahunya, namun tak ada respon

"Astaga Forehead" teriak Ino histeris yang muncul dari tangga di ikuti yang lainnya

"SAKURA CHAN" Naruto berteriak panik

"Hiks Sakura chan, a-apa dia baik-baik sa-ja ? hiks" Hinata mulai menangis

"Cepat kita harus membawanya ke UKS" ucap Shikamaru yang mencoba menggendong Sakura ala bridal style

 _Tap_

Ada yang menghentikan pergerakan tangan Shikamaru

"Sa-sakura" ucap Tenten tak percaya

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan wajah tertutup oleh surai merah mudanya

"Aku.. baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura seperti menahan Sakit

"Tidak" Ino memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadap mereka semua

"Oh Astaga, Akan ku bunuh kalian yang sudah membuat Sakura begini" Temari sangat marah ketika melihat wajah Sakura

Dimana kening sebelah kanan Sakura terluka, dan darah segar mengalir dari sana tak ada hentinya. Darah mengalir melewati mata Sakura dan mengenai pipinya. Sakura tampak kacau

"Kau harus di obati bodoh" ujar Neji yang tak kalah khawatir

"Tidak, aku.. harus membantu Uchiha.." Sakura mencoba bangkit dari posisinya saat ini dan sesekali memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening

"Tidak jelek, biar kami saja. Kau harus cepat-cepat mendapat perawatan" cegah Sai

"Benar Sakura chan, kondisimu sangat buruk"

"Hiks Sakura hiks" Ino menangis

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura meyakinkan

Dan saat itu juga Sakura menerobos derasnya hujan menuju gedung A

"Kita susul" perintah Shikamaru

.

Sakura menaiki tangga dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya untuk mencapai atap, darah masih terus saja mengalir.

"Uhh ini sakit sekali" ringis Sakura

"Semoga Uchiha tidak kumat dan Karin tidak melakukan hal bodoh" Sakura berharap

.

.

 _BRAK_

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.."

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di atap dengan napas terengah-engah, dirinya bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlutut memegang kepalanya dan Karin yang masih pada posisinya di ujung atap sambil menatapnya penuh benci

"Ohh rupanya kau masih punya nyali" ejek Karin

Sakura berjalan dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar sangat hebat, Sakura sangat bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. Di tambah kepalanya yang semakin pening dan darah yang terus mengalir ke wajahnya

"Uchiha.. kau baik-baik saja" Sakura mencoba mengangkat wajah Sasuke

Ketika onyx dan emerald bertemu, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh.

"PERGI, KAU AKAN MATI SIALAN JANGAN DEKATI AKU"

"Arghh.." Sasuke memegang kepalanya

Namun Sakura tidak menyerah sampai disitu, dirinya mendekati Sasuke lagi dan..

 _GREP_

"Ini aku, Haruno. Jangan takut, kau aman bersamaku Uchiha. Tenanglah, ingat janjiku" ucap Sakura lembut memeluk Sasuke erat

Awalnya Sasuke berontak namun lama kelamaan akhirnya luluh juga

"Ha-runo.." gumamnya

"Lihat aku, kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Oke ?"

"Kenapa dengan keningmu, apa yang terjadi ? kau berdarah.." tanya Sasuke khawatir dengan tubuh gemetar

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku.. akan mencoba bicara dengan Karin" ucap Sakura dan melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke

"Cih apa aku baru saja melihat drama picisan disini ? Sangat menjijikan" dengus Karin

 _BRAK_

"TEMEEE"

"Sasuke!"

"SAKURAAAAA"

"Ahh kau juga membawa pasukan rupanya, menggelikan sekali" ejek Karin lagi

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya Sakura yang jaraknya hanya 2 meter dari Karin

"Mauku ? hmm aku ingin kau musnah dan Sasuke jadi miliku seutuhnya, bukankah kau sudah tau jika dia sudah membuat janji untukku ?"

"Aku tau, tapi itu hanya janji yang dibuat oleh bocah ingusan" ujar Sakura

"DIAM JALANG KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGKU!"

 _JGEEEER.._

Suasana semakin mencekam, hujan semain deras, petir semakin banyak

Sepertinya phobia Sakura terhadap petir sudah sirna, terbukti Sakura tetap berdiri kokoh di depan semua orang saat ini. Dia sama sekali tak gentar.

"Aku..memang tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu, tapi kita sama-sama wanita. Aku mengerti, ketika kau ,mencintai seorang pria bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau apakah pria itu mencintaimu juga atau tidak. Kau memang harus tetap berusaha agar dia mau melihatmu, tapi lakukanlah dengan normal bukan seperti ini . Jika kau mencintai Sasuke, cintai dia dengan wajar. Jika kau mencintai Sasuke cintai dia dengan tulus. Jika kau mencintai sasuke cintai dia dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bukan menjadi posesif dan obsesi seperti ini Karin"

Semua orang yang ada di atap terpaku dengan ucapan Sakura termasuk Karin

"Apa kau baru saja menceramahiku heh ?"

"Yeah aku memang sangat suka menceramahi orang yang tampak menyedihkan sepertimu"

"Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan semuanya ? disaat mereka mulai mau menerimamu ? kenapa kau bertingkah sangat menyebalkan eh jalang ? awalnya mungkin karena mereka terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena sangat bersalah padamu, tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya mereka tulus mau menjaga dan menemanimu. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya, dan merusak kebahagiaan mereka dengan keserakahanmu, kau merebut kebebasan hidup mereka. Dengan berpura pura pingsan dan tenggelam di laut ? " lanjut Sakura menahan tawa

"K-kau…." Ucap Karin menggantung

"Yeah Trik bodoh macam itu sama sekali tidak bisa kau gunakan jika saja Sasuke sedikit lebih cerdas dariku" dengus Sakura geli

"Ck si Haruno itu.." geram Sasuke sebal

"Cukup, sudahi semua ini. Hentikan dunia yang kau buat itu. Jika kau mau berubah, aku dan yang lainnya mungkin akan menerimamu" ucap Sakura entang

"Oii forhead aku tak mau berteman dengannya" protes Ino

 _JGEEER_

"Ohh aku sangat penasaran, apakah di sana kedua orang tuamu bisa bahagia ketika melihat kelakuan anaknya disini ? kurasa mereka sangat sedih" ucap Sakura sok dramatis

Karin diam membisu

"Lihat kau sangat menyedihkan Karin, harusnya diusia kita saat ini kita bisa menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan keceriaan. Kau bisa membuat dunia yang lebih baik dari ini, kau bisa pergi belanja, nonton film, makan bersama, menginap di rumah teman, bergosip dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu dengan sahabat"

"Aku yakin 100% kau belum pernah melakukannya" ejek Sakura

"BERHENTI MENGHINAKU, KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA MENDERITANYA AKU KARENA DITINGGAL OLEH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU!"

"Apa kau akan terus hidup dalam penderitaan yang kau buat sendiri ? kau akan bertahan berapa lama dan sampai kapan ? 5 tahun ? 10 tahun ? 100 tahun ? apa kau akan tetap membawa penderitaan yang kau buat sendiri sampai ke liang lahat ?"

"Jika kau mau lompat, silahkan. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu. Tapi jangan sedih bila nantinya tidak ada orang yang menangisi kepergianmu. Kau pikir selama ini kau hidup, kau sudah melakukan hal apa saja ? ck aku yakin kau sama sekali belum menikmati hidup yang kau punya. Karin yang malang" lanjut Sakura lagi

 _JGER.. JGER.._

" _Uhh sial Kepalaku benar-benar sangat sakit" inner Sakura_

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang semakin sakit, darah terus mengalir dari keningnya dan mengotori baju seragam sekolahnya

" _Mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini, gadis menyebalkan" inner Sakura kesal_

Karin lagi-lagi diam

.

"Apa si jalang itu tetap akan terjun ?" bisik Ino

"Entahlah, mungkin lebih baik begitu" dengus Tenten

"A-aku sangat khawa-tir de-ngan Sa-sakura chan, se-jak tadi dia terus me-megang kepalanya hiks" Hinata khawatir

"Cih, dia sangat pandai memprovokasi orang" dengus Shika geli

"Ucapannya sangat kejam" ujar Sai

Sasuke tampak sudah tenang dan masih menatap Sakura dan Karin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, mereka semua sudah basah kuyup akibat hujan yang mengguyur Konoha sejak tadi.

Dan tampak di sebrang gedung para siswa siswi masih setia menonton acara opera sabun ini, begitu juga di bawah sana mereka semua rela basah-basahan karena sangat penasaran apakah Karin akan tetap terjun kebawah Sana.

"A-aku.. aku tidak peduli" ucap Karin pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada di atap

Sakura berjalan mendekati Karin, Karin mencoba menghindar dan berjalan mundur tanpa tau bahwa ada kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja diinjaknya

"KYAAAAAAA"

"KARIN!:

 _Tap_

Tubuh Karin melayang di udara, andai saja Sakura tidak bertindak cepat mungkin Karin sudah jatuh ke bawah sana.

 _._

"MEREKA AKAN JATUH"

"CEPAT AMBIL MATRAS"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATNYAAA"

Suasana semakin ramai dan mencekam

.

"Tetap pegang tanganku" ujar Sakura berusaha menarik Karin

Karena hujan semakin deras, keadaan lantai di atap menjadi licin.

"Tidak, kita harus selamat" gumam Sakura

"Oh Tuhan ini buruk" Sakura panik

Tubuh Sakura sudah sangat condong ke bawah karena beban Karin yang cukup berat

 _Tap_

Ada seseorang yang menarik pinggang Sakura dan itu adalah Sasuke, di belakang Sasuke ada Naruto, Sai, Shika, Neji yang mencoba menarik tubuhnya dan Karin

.

Mereka berhasil, akhirnya Sakura dan Karin selamat.

"Hiks hiks huhuhu" Karin terisak pelan

 _GREP_

"Kau memang jalang tak tau diri" ketus Sakura

Sakura memeluk Karin, mengelus rambutnya lembut walaupun masih saja mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Karin membalas pelukan Sakura sangat erat

"Hei jalang hentikan, berhenti memeluk seperti ini. Kau mau membunuhku hah setelah aku mencoba menyelamatkan nyawamu. Heii hentikaaaaan" protes Sakura

Namun Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Sakura-chan.. wanita yang hebat" ucap Naruto penuh haru

"Huaaa forhead memeluk gadis lain selain kitaaaaaaa" ucap Ino dramatis

"Kau berlebihan Ino" ucap Temari menatap Ino dengan tampak bête

.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah aman. Hujan masih turun sangat deras dan kau sudah berdiri di bawah hujan sejak tadi. Lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu sebelum sakit"

"Hei kalian para gadis kurang kerjaan, bawa si jalang ini pergi" perintah Sakura pada para sahabatnya

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura, kami tidak mau" protes Tenten

"Benar, aku tidak sudi" sahut Temari

"Ahh begitukah ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah super seram

"E-eh oke, a-ayo kita bawa si jalang ini." ucap Tenten gelagapan

"Baiklah Sakura- _sama_ " ucap Temari sebal

Akhirnya keempat Sahabat Sakura berhasil membawa Karin turun dari sana. Disana masih tersisa Sasuke dkk serta Sakura yang masih berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan.

Sakura berjalan mencoba melewati Sasuke namun Sasuke menahan lengannya dan membawa Sakura ke hadapannya

"Apa ?" Tanya Sakura pelan

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam, Sakura mulai terisak pelan.

"Selalu begitu, kau sialan Uchiha" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke

"Hiks kau lihat tadi aku sangat kejam padanya hiks bahkan aku tidak tega hiks dan aku nyaris mati untuk kedua kalinya hiks huhuhu menyebalkan, aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah hiks, dan luka sialan ini pasti akan membuatku tampak jelek dan .." racau Sakura terputus,mata sakura membelalak

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji yang masih ada disana

Sasuke memeluk Sakura

"Kau menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan Haruno" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak

.

Keempat sahabat Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus melihat kejadian itu

.

.

 **Di Rumah Sakura**

"Apa ? jadi Sasuke membunuh kedua orang tua Karin ?" teriak Ino heboh

"Tadi kan aku sudah jelaskan, itu bukan membunuh pig. Ittai.. Hinata pelan-pelan"

"Go-gomen Sakura chan" Hinata membalut luka di kening Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati

"Ahh jadi begitu, pasti Sasuke dan yang lainnya sangat tertekan dengan kejadian itu jadi mereka memutuskan membuat janji begitu" ucap Temari sambil memasukan coklat ke dalam mulutnya

"Dan Sasuke malang menjadi phobia terhadap darah dan hujan karena kejadian itu, kasihan sekali ckckck" sahut Tenten yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur queen size milik Sakura

"Dan beruntung Sasuke yang malang bertemu Sakura si wonderwoman hahahaha" celetuk Ino

Ternyata Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya atas izin Sasuke karena mereka terus-terusan mendesak Sakura agar menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya

"Jadi mereka tidak pacaran ?" Tanya Temari penasaran

"Hmm sepertinya tidak, Sasuke justru merasa sangat terganggu dengan Karin" jawab Sakura

"Wahh peluang yang besar hihihihi" ucap Ino cekikikan

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"Karin, Kin, Haku, Sasame kalian akan di skorsing selama 1 bulan" ucap Tsunade Sensei

"Ta-tapi Sensei aku tidak terlibat" bela Kin

"Tidak terlibat kau bilang ? kalian jelas merencanakannya, ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian ketika kau mencelakai Haruno dan juga terdapat CCTV disana. Jadi berhenti mengelak" ungkap Tsunade Sensei

Saat ini Karin dkk sedang berada di ruangan kepala Sekolah, mereka di panggil akibat insiden kemarin.

"Kalian tau kalian hampir membunuh aset sekolah, Haruno Sakura salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini. Kemarin kalian benar-benar membuat kacau satu sekolah, jadi jangan main-main denganku. Jika kalian mengulanginya aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini." ancam Tsunade Sensei

"Kalian mengerti ?" lanjut Tsunade Sensei

"Kami mengerti" jawab mereka minus Karin

Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan kepala sekolah

"Eh kau kenapa Karin ? kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti ?" Tanya Haku bingung karena Karin tiba-tiba berhenti

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" Karin pergi meninggalkan Kin, Haku dan Sasame yang tampak bingung dengan tingkah Karin hari ini

.

 _Tok tok_

"Masuk"

 _Krieet_

"Kau, ada apa lagi ?" Tanya Tsunade Sensei

"Aku.."

.

.

"Sakura chan bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau sudah berobat ? apa itu sakit ? salahmu sendiri kemarin terlalu bersemangat menyusul teme, kau malah menjadi begini"

 _Pletak_

"Jangan ganggu sakura ku baka" protes Ino karena sebal dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengganggu Sakura, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kakashi sensei tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya hingga saat ini.

Naruto menghampiri meja Sakura dan bertanya hal-hal bodoh yang membuat Ino kesal sampai menjitak kepalanya

"Kenapa kau yang sewot ? bahkan Sakura chan saja tidak protes, benar kan Sakura chan ? hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Sakura tak mau ambil pusing karena ulah teman-teman bodohnya itu. Terlihat plester masih bertengger manis di keningnya.

 _SREG_

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang ada datang

"Mau apa kau kemari" ucap Sasuke dingin

Karin berjalan memasuki kelas, dan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"A-aku.. aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua, aku.. sangat menyesal" ucap Karin menunduk

Karin berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di kursinya

"Dan.. Sakura aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, selama ini aku bersikap tidak baik padamu dan aku hampir membunuhmu. Maafkan aku" Karin membungkuk di hadapan Sakura

"Hei kau tak perlu seperti ini Karin" Sakura bangun dari kursinya dan menyuruh Karin bangun dari posisi bungkuknya

"Tapi aku sudah sangat jahat padamu" ucap Karin penuh sesal

"Lupakan saja, itu sudah berlalu." Ucap Sakura enteng

"Hei jalang kenapa kau kemari ? ku dengar kau di skorsing selama sebulan dan kenapa kau ada disini" celetuk Ino

"Pig" ucap Sakura tak suka

"Aku kemari karena ingin meminta maaf pada kalian dan aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan kalian"

"Salam perpisahan ? apa maksudmu Karin ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku memutuskan agar kembali ke Amerika" ucap Karin

"Heh ? kenapa ?" Naruto heran

"Kurasa aku lebih baik disana, lagipula aku sangat rindu Kakek dan nenek. Aku ingin menata hidupku kembali dari awal. Aku mendapat pelajaran hidup selama disini dan itu berkat kau Sakura" ucap Karin tulus

"Heh ? aku ?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Benar, kau sangat hebat, kau sangat keren. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukai mu" ucap Karin sambil melirik Sasuke

Sasuke yang di lirik begitu hanya membuang muka tak suka

"Sasuke-kun.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, ku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Kau tau selama semalaman aku berpikir. Aku merasa kekanak-kanakan sekali selama ini, dan janji kalian dulu, Lupakanlah itu hanya janji bocah ingusan, aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi dan terimaksih kalian sudah menjaga ku dengan baik selama ini." jelas Karin

Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik

"Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum dia di rebut oleh orang lain. Dia gadis yang beruntung karena mendapatkan hati mu yang sedingin es itu" bisik Karin yang hanya bisa di dengar Sasuke

Lalu Karin memundurkan tubuhnya, tampak raut wajah Sasuke yang sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Karin barusan

"Baiklah kurasa urusanku sudah selesai, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa" Karin berjalan keluar kelas, ketika akan membuka pintu ada yang memanggilnya

"KARIN !"

Karin menoleh

"Jika kau libur, datanglah kemari. Kita akan pergi belanja,nonton, makan bersama, menginap di rumah ku dan bergosip" ungkap Ino

"Pig.." gumam Sakura tak percaya dengan ucapan Ino

"Apa aku salah bicara ?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Tidak Ino tidak, kau keren sangat Kereeen" ujar Tenten senang memeluk Ino

"Yeah datanglah, jangan sungkan dengan kami" timpal Temari tersenyum tulus

"A-aku akan mem-buat kue spe-sial ji-jika Karin datang" cicit Hinata

"Kami menunggumu" ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca, dirinya sangat terharu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah di perlakukan begitu oleh teman-temannya sejak dulu, tak pernah ada yang mengajaknya belanja, nonton bahkan menginap di rumah teman. Justru dirinya lah yang mengajak bukan seorang teman dan dirinya tidak pernah mendapat senyum tulus seorang teman, karena mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Karin. Air mata lolos dari pertahanannya. Dia sangat senang karena ketika nanti dia akan kembali ke Konoha ada teman-teman yang menunggu dan menyambutnya.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih banyak.."

.

.

* * *

TBC

Gomen minna author telat update soalnya dua minggu yang lalu author lagi sibuk banget buat menghadapi sidang judul skripsi dan Alhamdulillah banget judul yang author ajukan di acc alias di terima dosen, doain author yah semoga kedepannya dalam mengerjakan skripsi, author di beri kelancaran sampai wisudaaa… supaya author bisa update terus hihihi :D

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Ini benar-benar pagi yang sangat indah bagi Sakura, bagaimana tidak ketika turun dari mobil ada lelaki bewajah baby face yang datang menghampirinya

.

"Jadi kau sudah menjelma menjadi wonderwoman ? ah sayang sekali pada hari itu aku tidak masuk sekolah Karena flu menyerangku" ucap Sasori sok dramatis

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata wonderwoman, terdengar menjijikan asal kau tau" sahut Sakura cemberut

"Hahaha baiklah, bagaimana luka di keningmu ?" Tanya Sasori

"Sudah sembuh, lihat bahkan lukanya sebentar lagi akan hilang sempurna. Aku akan menjadi cantik lagi bukan ?" Tanya Sakura narsis

"Kau selalu cantik Sakura"

"Hei sepagi ini kau sudah menggodaku, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Sakura terkekeh geli

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba ada suara seorang gadis yang mengentikan kegiatan mereka

"Sasori kun.."

Sasori dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang dimana dari jarak 5 meter ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka, lalu gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura

"Ohayoo Sasori kun, Sakura.." sapa gadis itu, Shion

"Ohayo Shion.." jawab Sasori ramah

"A-ah ohayo.." jawab Sakura canggung

"Kau baru datang ?" Tanya Sasori

"Yeah aku baru saja datang, ayo kita ke kelas bersama" ajak Shion bersemangat

"Kau tak keberatan kan Sakura ?" Tanya Sasori

"A-a.." ucapan Sakura terputus karena ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya

"Si pink ini akan ke kelas bersamaku, kalian duluan saja" ucap orang yang baru saja datang di belakang mereka

Sakura menoleh

"Apa yang kau ucapkan chicken butt ?" sahut Sakura sebal

"Ah, Sasuke" sapa Sasori

"Jadi kalian duluan saja, biar si pink ini bersamaku" jawab Sasuke datar

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan Sasuke Sakura" pamit Sasori

"Sampai jumpa Sakura, Sasuke" Shion melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi bersama Sasori

Mereka berdua tampak asyik mengobrol, lihat apa-apaan yang Shion lakukan dia menyentuh lengan Sasori. Cih dia mencari-cari kesempatan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura

"Bukankah ini pagi yang cerah eh Haruno ?" ledek Sasuke

"Urusai Uchiha, kehadiranmu membuat pagi ku semakin buruk" ketus Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasuke mengejarnya

.

Sakura tampak uring-uringan di kelas bahkan Ino yang menjadi korban bulan-bulanan Sakura

"Demi Tuhan forehead kau kerasukan apa sampai seperti ini, bahkan ketika tadi Asuma sensei bertanya siapa pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke 2 kau malah menjawab ninja hatori. Dan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu si Naruto baka, memalukan sekali forehead" jelas Ino

"Terserah apa katamu pig, menurutku ninja hatori tak kalah hebat" jawab Sakura lemas dan bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasori ?" selidik Temari

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab

"Yeah pasti dia penyebabnya karena hanya hal itu yang bisa membuat Sakura kita seperti ini" ujar Tenten

"Sa-sakura chan ce-ritalah" pinta Hinata

Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat, Sakura lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam kelas yang membuat keempat sahabatnya bingung.

"Shion.. gadis itu selalu merusak momen ku bersama Sasori" ucap Sakura pelan dan pandangannya masih menatap ke arah jendela

"Jadi.. kau cemburu ?" Tanya Temari dengan mata menyipit

"Menurutmu ?" Tanya Sakura balik

"Haaah.. cinta memang rumit" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, lihat siapa yang sebentar lagi akan datang" ucap Tenten dengan suara menggoda

"SAKURA !"

Merasa terpanggil sakura pun menoleh, dan di depan pintu kelas sudah ada Sasori yang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum padanya

"Hampiri dia, jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini forehead" bisik Ino cekikikan

"Be-berjuanglah Sakura chan" Hinata menyemangati

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori dengan penuh percaya diri

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Ada apa kau bilang ? apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung kemari ?" ucap Sasori sebal

"Terserah apa katamu, jadi ada apa ?" ucap Sakura yang terlihat masih dalam mode badmood

"Hmm begini, apa besok kau ada acara ?" Tanya Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Sederhananya, apa kau ingin mengajakku kencan ?" ucap Sakura to the point

Sasori yang di Tanya seperti itu menjadi gugup sendiri

"Eh, hahaha kau sangat terus terang Sakura. Hmm yah, jika kau besok kosong aku ingin mengajakmu nonton" ucap Sasori malu-malu

" _Astaga demi Tuhan, Sasori benar-benar sangat maniiiiiiiis. Dia mengajakku kencan ? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa tak bisa di percaya" inner Sakura senang_

"Kurasa besok aku kosong dan jika ada acara pun aku pasti akan membatalkannya" ucap Sakura yakin

"Begitukah ? ah, aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Sasori kikuk

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolah pukul 10. Aku akan menjemputmu disana" lanjut Sasori

"Oke aku akan menunggumu disana" jawab Sakura semangat

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Sakura" Sasori berlalu pergi dan Sakura masih menatap kepergian Sasori

Kemudian Sakura berbalik masuk ke dalam kelas

"KYAAAAAAAAAA BESOK AKU AKAN KENCAN DENGAN SASORIIIIII" teriak Sakura girang

"Heh ? Kencan ? waaaaa selamat Sakuraaaaaaa" Temari berlari memeluk Sakura diikuti oleh ketiga sahabatnya

Mereka berlima berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat dan berputar serta mengucapkan

"KENCAN KENCAN KENCAN KENCAN"

.

.

 **Malam Harinya**

Apa ini bisa disebut kamar seorang gadis ? Lihat, kamar ini bak kapal pecah. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan si pemilik kamar masih sibuk di dalam lemari dan masih saja melempar-lemparkan baju dari dalam sana

"Argghhhh aku bingung harus menggunakan baju apa besokkkk" geram Sakura kesal

 _Tuk Tuk_

 _Tuk_

Ada suara aneh dari balkon kamarnya, dan Sakura yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan alien ayam itu

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan malam malam begini"

Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon dan ketika membuka pintu kaca balkon

 _Tuk_

Tepat Sasaran.

Sesuatu mengenai jidat lebarnya dan rupanya itu adalah sebuah gulungan bola kertas. Dan lihat balkon kamar milik Sakura, sudah seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Ada begitu banyak gulungan bola-bola kertas disana. Dan kita lihat siapa pelakunya, rupanya di sebrang sana ada Uchiha tampan yang menatap Sakura dengan tampang mengejek

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot" ucap Sakura dingin

"Membuang sampah" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Jadi.. apa sekarang kau telah mengibarkan bendera perang lagi setelah Karin pergi ? dasar alien ayam tak tau diri bahkan aku nyaris 2 kali kehilangan nyawa karena mu" ucap Sakura dengan death glare andalannya, namun sayang sekali Sakura hal itu sama sekali tidak mempan bagi tuan muda Uchiha ini

"Aku tidak merasa meminta bantuanmu" ejek Sasuke

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, RASAKAN INIIIIII SHANNAROOOOOOOO"

Dengan semangat 45 Sakura kembali melempar semua bola-bola kertas yang ada di balkonnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan kembali membalas Sakura. Maka terjadilah perang bola kertas antara SasuSaku.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian ..**

"Hah..hah..hah.. jadi kau masih tidak mau mengalah yah" ucap Sakura terenga-engah

"Hah.. mengalah dengan gadis sepertimu hah.. tidak akan" sahut Sasuke yang sedikit terengah

"Hah.. dasar ayam sialan" dengus Sakura sebal

"Kenapa kau selalu memperpanjang masalah dengan ku ? asal kau tau sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi entah sejak kapan kau menjadi tuli" protes Sasuke

"Hehh kenapa si Uchiha ini sangat menyebalkan jika sedang bersamaku" gumam Sakura sebal

"Jadi apa masalahmu ayam ?" Tanya Sakura dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada

"Besok, kita akan melakukan kerja bakti di ruang osis"

"Heh ? Besok ? Dadakan sekali, aku tidak bisa!" protes Sakura

"Ini perintah Haruno" geram Sasuke tak suka

"Aku tidak peduli, seenaknya saja kau membuat jadwal tanpa kompromi denganku. aku tidak akan datang, suruh saja siswa kelas 1 dan 2" protes Sakura lagi

"Kau berani melawan Ketua mu eh ?" sindir Sasuke tak senang

"Tentu saja aku berani melawan jika ketuanya macam ayam sepertimu, sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Oyasumi ayam"

 _GREK_

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Sasuke masih ada di balkon kamarnya,menatap balkon kamar Sakura.

.

.

 **Keesokan Paginya**

" _Kau harus tampil menawan forehead, buat Sasori jatuh cinta padamuuuu"_

" _sepengelihatanku sepertinya dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura kita"_

" _Aku setuju"_

" _Ku-kurasa juga be-gitu"_

" _Kyaaaaaaa aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kencan kalian"_

" _Kalian akan pergi kemana Sakura ?"_

" _Kau mengenakan baju yang seperti apa ?"_

" _Gunakan sepatu yang serasi"_

" _Tata ram-but mu Sakura chan"_

" _Gunakan parfum yang waktu itu kubawa dari Paris"_

" _Apa kau menggunakan semacam aksesori sebagai pemanis ?"_

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAM" teriak Sakura pada handphonenya

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan grup call

"Bisakah kalian bicara satu-persatu, kalian membuat kepalaku hampir pecah" protes Sakura sewot

" _Ehehehe gomen forehead, kami sangat antusias dengan kencanmu hari ini"_

" _Be-benar Sa-kura chan"_

" _Kami turut berbahagia"_

" _Bukankah ini hari yang sangat bersejarah, kau harus membuat hari ini tak terlupakan"_

"Hmm aku terharu, kalian benar-benar sahabatku yang paling baik di muka bumi iniiiiiii" ucap Sakura riang

" _Hei sudah jam 9, cepat kau harus segera berangkat"_

" _Benar, jangan sampai Sasori menunggu"_

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu"

" _Semoga beruntung"_

" _Semoga harimu menyenangkan forehead"_

" _Se-semangat Sakura chan"_

"Terimaksih banyak semua.."

 _Klik_

Pagi itu kamar Sakura sudah ribut oleh suara Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata yang dengan antusias menanyakan persiapan Sakura mengenai kencan hari ini. Bukankah Sakura sangat beruntung karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka ?

.

.

 **Di Taman**

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya, dan masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 pagi.

"Apa aku datang terlalu cepat ? uhh aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu" ucap Sakura tersenyum senang

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di kursi taman. Taman terlihat lumayan ramai dimana banyak anak-anak kecil sedang bermain di dampingi oleh orang tuanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut karena mengingatkan pada masa kecilnya dulu.

Hari ini Sakura tampak cantik. Sakura menggunakan blouse berwarna putih bermotif garis hitam horizontal 5 cm di atas lutut. Di padu dengan jaket berbahan jeans berwarna dark blue dimana kedua lengan jaketnya di gelung sedikit. Sakura mengenakan sneekers berwarna putih dan rambut Sakura di ikat ponytail sedikit berantakan yang justu menambah kesan seksi. Tak lupa sebuah tas selempang berukuran kecil berwarna baby blue.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia sudah bersamanya ? Syukurlah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan menyusul"

"Sampai jumpa" lanjut gadis itu

Itulah percakapan yang Sasuke dengar dari Sara dengan seseorang di telepon

"Ah Sasuke, kebetulan sekali. Aku izin pulang lebih dulu karena aku harus kerumah sakit" ucap Sara

Sara adalah salah satu anggota Osis kelas 3, seperti yang kemarin Sasuke beritahu pada Sakura bahwa pada hari ini akan dilakukan kerja bakti di ruang Osis.

"Siapa yang sakit ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Heh ? sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap seseorang eh Sasuke ?" dengus Sara geli

"Jawab aku" ujar Sasuke datar

"Shion, saat ini dia ada di rumah sakit. Jadi.. apa aku boleh pergi ?" ucap Sara

"Baiklah, perkerjaan kita sudah selesai. Kau boleh pergi" ucap Sasuke

"Terimaksih banyak Sasuke, aku duluan" ucap Sara yang berlalu pergi

Raut wajah Sasuke sulit terdefinisikan dan dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sasuke segera melesat pergi dari ruang Osis. Kebetulan hari ini Sasuke membawa mobil karena motor kesayangan miliknya sedang di bengkel.

.

.

"Apaa.. dia lupa ? atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya ? ahh hentikan pemikiran bodohmu Sakuraaaa" Sakura gelisah

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan sudah 3 jam lamanya Sakura menunggu Sasori di taman ini namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasori. Sakura masih setia duduk di bangku taman.

"Bahkan teleponnya tidak aktif, dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir" Sakura semakin gelisah dan menundukan kepalanya menatap tanah yang di pijakinya

Tiba-tiba datang sepasang sepatu sneekers berwarna hitam di depan sepatunya, Sakura segera mendongakan wajahnya dengan ekspresi senang

"Saso…ri" Sakura tampak kecewa

"Kecewa eh ?" ejek orang itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ujar Sakura sebal

"Hn"

"Jawab aku idot" Sakura semakin sebal

"Apa itu penting ?" Tanya orang itu

"Diam dan pergi" ketus Sakura

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ajak orang itu dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

Orang itu membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sakura sempat berontak namun akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil orang itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, selalu saja seenaknya" bentak Sakura pada orang itu

Orang itu masih diam menatap ke depan, kemudian menghadap Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya disana seperti orang bodoh ? dia tidak akan datang, jadi jangan buang-buang waktu berhargamu Haruno" ucap orang itu pelan dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan ayam mesum" Sakura protes

 _Klek_

"Siapa yang mesum disini ? aku atau kau ? aku hanya ingin memasangkan sabuk pengamanmu, ternyata kau sangat mesum Haruno" kekeh Sasuke

"Urusai Uchiha" geram Sakura sebal membuang muka karena wajahnya saat ini sangat merah menahan malu

.

Perjalanan mereka di landa keheningan

"Hei Uchiha, darimana kau tau jika Sasori tidak akan datang ?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan di depannya

"Hanya….." ucapan Sasuke menggantung

"Feeling.." lanjut Sasuke lagi

"Yeah aku sudah menebaknya, kau hanya sedang mengerjaiku" jawab Sakura dengan nada sebal

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin jika aku sedang mengerjaimu ?" balas Sasuke yang masih sibuk menyetir

"Karena itu adalah hobimu" jawab Sakura

"Hn kau sedikit cerdas sekarang" jawab Sasuke dengan nada jahil

"Sedikit kau bilang ? aku memang cerdas ayam sialan" protes Sakura tak senang

"Tapi aku lebih cerdas darimu, karna aku selalu si no1 dan kau si no 2" dengus Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja" Sakura mengakhiri perdebatannya

"Bagaimana jika Sasori datang ke taman dan aku tidak ada disana ?" Lanjut sakura

"Jika dia cerdas, saat ini dia pasti akan menghubungimu. Bahkan kau tidak bisa menghubunginya bukan ?" balas Sasuke lagi

"Kau benar, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya" harap Sakura

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura dan tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya saat ini.

.

"Untuk apa kita kemari ?" Tanya Sakura heran

Saat ini Sasuke membawa Sakura ke bioskop

"Ada film yang ingin aku tonton" jawab Sasuke asal dan segera membeli tiket

"Kenapa tidak mengajak para sahabat bodohmu itu ?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Mereka sudah ada acara dan aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan mereka"

"Kencan ? mereka kencan ? orang macam mereka bisa kencan ? kau yakin ? dengan seorang gadis?"

"Kau pikir mereka gay ?" Tanya Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Yeah mereka tampak seperti gay akut, dan kau salah satunya" ledek Sakura dan berjalan lebih dulu memasuki studio meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya

Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar dan menyusulnya masuk ke dalam studio

.

Film sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu, para penonton tampak menikmati film yang di tontonnya namun tidak dengan Sakura. Yeah matanya memang melihat layar, tapi pikirannya tidak ada disini. Dia tampak gelisah. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun angkat suara

"Jika kau tidak suka filmnya lebih baik kita keluar saja" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura

"Eh ? ti-tidak, aku suka sekali filmya, benar-benar seru" Dusta Sakura

Sasuke tak lagi berkomentar

.

.

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau haus ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Lagi-lagi sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau mau belanja ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

Sejak keluar dari bioskop Sakura sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, biasanya jika sedang bersama Sasuke dia akan sangat cerewet dan sumpah serapah akan lolos dari bibirnya. Tapi tidak dengan saat ini.

"Demi Tuhan Haruno, aku sedang tidak berjalan dengan seorang mayat hidup saat ini" geram Sasuke

"Yang kau maksud aku ?" Tanya Sakura polos

"Tentu saja, bukankah saat ini kita sedang bersenang-senang ? Jangan khawatir tentang Sasori, dia baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada sebal

"Baiklah, kucoba" jawab Sakura asal-asalan

"Hn, Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan saat ini ?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan kesabaran yang di milikinya

"Ice skating ?" ucap Sakura menatap arena ice skating di belakang Sasuke

"K-kau yakin ?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tak main ice skating. Ayo" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam arena ice skating

 **.**

"Oii Uchiha apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" Tanya Sakura sebal karena sejak tadi Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya sedangkan Sakura sudah ada di tengah arena ice skating

"A-aku disini saja" jawabnya sedikit gugup

"Ayolah ada apa denganmu, tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bersenang-senang dan sekarang kau malah seperti ini" protes Sakura tak suka dan meluncur penghampiri Sasuke

"Ku bilang aku disini saja, kau tuli heh" ucap Sasuke kasar

"Ahh.. aku tau, kau tidak bisa bermain ice skating" ucap Sakura dengan gaya orang yang sedang berpikir

"Bukan begitu" jawab Sasuke cepat

"Lalu apa ? kalau memang kau bisa ayoo kemari, meluncurlah hahaha" Sakura meluncur ke tengah arena yang lumayan sepi itu

"Hei alien ayam jelek sini hahaha kau payah" ejek Sakura sambil tertawa

"Awas kau Haruno" Sasuke tidak terima jika Sakura menghinanya di depan umum seperti ini

"Lihat ini" perintah Sasuke

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pegangannya pada dinding arena, dan dengan perlahan satu persatu kakinya mulai meluncur di es. Luncuran pertama aman, luncuran kedua aman, luncuran ketiga mulai goyang, luncuran keempat semakin goyang dan ..

 _BRUK_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHA SASUKE BAKA, BAKA HAHAHAHAHA" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap

"Grrrr hentikan Haruno, berhenti tertawa" teriak Sasuke tak suka dan bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya ke posisi duduk

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar memalukan" Sakura menghampri Sasuke dan berjongkok di depan Sasuke

"Sulit di percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa meluncur di atas es, hei harusnya aku mengabadikan fotomu ketika kau sedang jatuh tadi hahahah" ucap Sakura yang masih saja terus tertawa

"Yeah tertawalah sepuasmu" sindir Sasuke sebal

"Jika fansmu melihat keadaanmu begini, aku sangsi mereka masih mau menyukaimu" Sakura masih menahan tawanya

"Tentu saja mereka tetap menyukaiku karena aku ini sangat tampan" jawab Sasuke narsis

"Menjijikan sekali" Sakura bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya

"Ayo" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya. Mereka berdua masih saling menggenggam tangan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara meluncur, jadi perhatikan baik-baik" perintah Sakura

"Hn"

Sakura mengajari Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati namun terkadang mengomeli Sasuke yang sedikit ceroboh.

.

"Cara bermainmu lebih buruk dari Ino pig" kekeh Sakura

Kini mereka sedang istirahat di pinggiran arena.

 _Drrrt..drtttt_

 _Drttttt_

Sesuatu dari saku jaket Sakura bergetar

Tertera nama _Kaasan's Calling_

"Aku angkat telepon dulu" Sakura pergi beberapa meter dari Sasuke guna mengangkat telepon dari Kaasannya

"Baiklah, iya kaasan aku mengerti. Yaa sampai jumpa" Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan kembali menghampiri Sasuke

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Sakura yang merapikan tasnya

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku harus kerumah sakit, Kaasan ada operasi mendadak. Tadinya hari ini Kaasan libur dan ada di rumah tapi karena ada pasien yang butuh pertolongan jadi Kaasan harus ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak membawa kunci rumah cadangan dan kaasan lupa menitipkan kunci rumah ke nenek Chiyo, jadi aku harus mengambilnya ke rumah sakit" jelas Sakura

"Aku antar" ucap Sasuke menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan di depan Sakura

Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sakura segera menuju ke ruangan kaasannya diikuti Sasuke.

"Ohh jadi ini penyebab putri kaasan tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan sibuk memilih baju karena hari ini kencan dengan Sasuke kun eh ?" goda Kaasan Sakura

"Tidak kaasan, ini salah paham aku sama sekali tidak berkencan dengannya. Hanya bertemu dijalan" elak Sakura

"Hahaha tapi kaasan sangat setuju jika putri kaasan dengan pemuda tampan dan baik seperti Sasuke kun" goda kaasan lagi

"Kaasan bilang baik ? sepertinya kaasan harus mengenalnya seribu tahun lagi agar ucapan kaasan itu menjadi kenyataan jika si ayam itu baik"

"Hush jangan bicara begitu, tidak baik. Jika sudah jatuh cinta dengannya, kau akan tau rasa nak"

"Semakin malam ucapan kaasan semakin melantur saja, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kaasannya. Ketika keluar ruangan, Sakura tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke dan kemudian Sakura mengecek handphonenya dan terdapat pesan disana

 _From : alien ayam_

 _Subject : -_

 _Aku ke toilet sebentar_

"Lebih baik aku ke parkiran duluan"

Sakura berjalan santai di lorong rumah Sakit, tak jarang beberapa suster disana menyapa Sakura karena semua warga rumah sakit tau bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah putri semata wayang pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki pemilik rumah sakit ini. Ketika di perempatan lorong Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke lorong sebelah kanan, dia terkejut. Tubuhnya bagaikan membeku di tempat.

"Sa-sori.." gumam Sakura lirih

Sakura melihat Sasori sedang bersama Shion yang ada di atas kursi roda. Sasori sedang berlutut di depan kursi roda Shion. Mereka tengah mengobrol, tampak akrab dan bahagia. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka. Hati Sakura mencelos, sangat sakit.

"Jadi.. ini sebabnya dia tidak datang menemuiku" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa

Pandangannya masih kepada mereka sebelum ada tubuh seseorang yang menghalanginya dan Sakura tau siapa itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri disini" ucap Sasuke datar

"Kau sudah tau yah, jadi ini alasannya dia tidak datang" ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar

"Ayo pulang" Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke

Sasuke masih diam di tempat, Sasuke menoleh dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Sasori dan terlihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Sasori. Kemudian Sasuke pergi menyusul Sakura.

.

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang" jawab Sakura masih dengan suara bergetar

"Baiklah, kita pulang"

.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, ketika akan membuka pintu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Wajah mereka terpaut sangat dekat, hanya berjarak 5 cm. Bahkan Sakura bisa menghirup aroma mint dari nafas Sasuke dan wangi parfum maskulin khas Sasuke.

"Berhenti bertingkah sok kuat Haruno" ucap Sasuke lembut

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku.. baik-baik saja, jangan seolah-olah kau tau segala tentang ku hiks" Sakura mulai terisak

"Kenapa..kenapa kau selalu memaksaku menangis di depanmu hiks" racau Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura semakin terisak dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _SRAAASH.._

Entah kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini Konoha sering sekali di guyur hujan. Para siswa siswi Konoha Senior High School berlarian masuk ke lingkungan Sekolah karena hujan semakin deras bahkan beberapa di antara mereka sudah basah kuyup karena tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan.

Sakura berjalan di koridor dengan tatapan kosong, banyak siswa siswi yang menyapanya namun Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dan tatapan heran dari para siswa karena melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

 _Sreekk_

Sakura menggeser pintu kelas. Dan saat itu juga perhatian teralihkan padanya. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam kelas terkejut melihat Sakura

"Forehead, apa yang terjadi denganmu. Kau kehujanan, kau sangat basah Sakura" Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura

"Apa kau tidak membawa payung ? bagaimana bisa begini sih" omel temari dan mulai mengelap wajah Sakura dengan sapu tangannya

"K-kau bisa sa-kit Sakura chan" Hinata tampak khawatir, namun Sakura seperti menulikan telinganya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura berteriak dan menubruk tubuh Ino

Terdengar isakan pelan, yang membuat para sahabatnya bingung

"Lepasan aku forehead kau tidak lihat seragammu benar-benar basah dan kau malah memelukku, lepaskaaaaan" protes Ino namun Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hiks hiks huhuhu"

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Tenten khawatir

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan saja dan Tenten cepat kau ambil seragam ganti untuk Sakura di lokernya" perintah Temari

"Benar, kita menjadi pusat perhatiaan saat ini" ucap Ino memperhatikan seisi kelas yang kini melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran

"Baik, aku akan menggambil seragam ganti Sakura di loker miliknya" Tenten bergegas pergi

.

Ino, Temari dan Hinata membawa sakura ke ruang kesehatan dan disana juga Sakura mengganti seragamnya yang basah terkena hujan. Sepertinya Sakura harus mempersiapkan diri untuk disidang oleh para sahabatnya.

Kini Sakura di kelilingi oleh keempat sahabatnya di ranjang Uks yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" Ino angkat suara

Sakura masih diam dan menundukkan wajahnya

"Ayolah Sakura, kau harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan buat kami khawatir" ujar Tenten

"Sasori.." gumam Sakura

"Sasori ? ada apa dengannya ?" cecar Temari

"Hiks hiks kemarin aku gagal kencan dengannya" Sakura kembali terisak dan kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Dia tidak datang, padahal aku sudah menunggunya selama 3 jam bahkan hiks dia sama sekali tidak mengabariku hiks hiks" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya ?" Tanya Tenten

"Sudah , tapi handphonenya tidak aktif huhuhu"

"Mu-mungkin dia a-da urusan men-dadak yang sa-sangat penting Sakura chan" sahut Hinata yang kini mengelus bahu Sakura

"Tidak Hinata tidak, dia di rumah sakit hiks dia di rumah sakit bersama Shion"

"Kemarin aku melihatnya disana ketika mengunjungi Kaasan, Sasori sedang menemani Shion. Kalian harus melihatnya, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Aku tidak masalah jika memang dia membatalkan acara kami jika ingin menemani Shion tapi kenapa dia tidak mengabariku dan membuatku menunggu hingga 3 jam lamanya hiks hiks"

"Apa ? jadi dia melakukan itu padamu Sakura ? Aku akan menghajarnya" Temari bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi mencari Sasori

"Jangan Temari" cegah Sakura menarik tangan Temari yang siap pergi

"Kenapa Sakura ? Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya, karena sudah membuat sahabatku menangis" ujar Temari dengan mata berkilat menahan amarah

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, tenanglah kawan" Tenten merangkul bahu Temari dan mengajakanya duduk kembali

"Ja-jadi apa yang akan Sa-kura chan lakukan?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku.. tidak tau, aku juga perlu penjelasan darinya." Ucap Sakura tertunduk

 _Srekk_

"SAKURA!"

Seseorang menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dengan terburu-buru dan muncullah sosok pria berwajah babyface yang tampak kawatir dan berjalan masuk ke dalam menghampiri Sakura dkk.

"Panjang umur sekali dia" bisik Tenten pada Ino

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek" Ucap Temari kesal

"A-aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura" jawab Sasori

"Te-tenanglah Temari chan" Hinata mencoba menenangkan

"Sepertinya ki-kita ha-rus membiarkan me-reka ber-dua bica-ra" lanjut Hinata lagi

"Yeah aku setuju dengan Hinata, kita harus membiarkan mereka bicara. Ayo kita tunggu di luar" ajak Tenten

"Hei dengar jika sampai kau membuat Sakura kami menangis lagi, aku akan menghajarmu" ancam Temari menatap Sasori dengan tatapan membunuh

Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sudah berjalan mencapai pintu tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ino masih ada di samping Sakura

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" Tanya Tenten

"I-ino chan, kita ha-rus membiarkan me-reka menyelesaikan ma-salahnya" sahut Hinata

"Cepatlah Ino, jangan menghambat. Aku ingin dia cepat pergi dari sini" ujar Temari masih dengan nada sewot

Ino menatap Sasori dengan mata berkilat dan berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Akhirnya di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasori yang masih berdiri dan Sakura yang duduk di ranjang.

"Aku..aku minta maaf" Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sakura

"Bangunlah, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu" jawab Sakura

"Tapi.. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu Sakura, aku sudah membuat semuanya berantakan" jawab Sasori lagi

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Sasori

"Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi tetapi aku mendapat telepon dari supir Shion jika dia pingsan, karena saat itu rumah Shion sedang kosong. Jadi aku kesana untuk sekedar membantunya, tapi sampai 2 jam Shion masih belum sadar dan membuatku semakin khawatir. Aku di buat kalap dan aku lupa dengan janji kita. Ketika aku mengingatnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungimu, ternyata handphoneku mati" jelas Sasori terdengar ada penyesalan

"Begitu…" gumam Sakura

"Kumohon Sakura maafkan aku, aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah" ucap Sasori memegang kedua tangan Sakura

Emerald dan hazel bertemu, mereka saling bertatapan

 _Tes_

Air mata Sakura turun, tangan Sasori terangkat menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sasori lirih

"Aku berjanji akan mengganti kencan kita di lain hari, atau kau mau kita pergi hari ini ? kau ingin apa ? kau ingin es krim stoberi, coklat, boneka beruang, cheese cake, atau kau ingin main ice skating ? sudah lama sekali kita tidak main ice skating" ucap Sasori mencoba tersenyum

"Sasori no Baka" Sakura memukul bahu Sasori sebal

"Kau harus mentraktir ku sepuasnya" ucap Sakura lagi

"Baiklah Sakura- _Sama_ " ledek Sasori

Akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura berbaikan dan siang itu diisi oleh canda tawa mereka di ruang kesehatan.

.

"Hahh.. Sasori benar-benar manis, andai saja Neji begitu" gumam Tenten

Para sahabat Sakura masih meenunggu Sakura di luar dan mereka mendengar pembicaraan Sasori dan Sakura

"Setidaknya Neji lebih baik, asal kau tau kencanku kemarin sangat berantakan karena ulah si mayat hidup itu yang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya" sahut Ino sebal

"Na-naruto kun meng-habiskan 5 ma-ngkuk ramen, dan ke-tika pu-lang a-ku ha-rus mema-pahnya ka-karena dia ke-kenyangan" cicit Hinata

"Dan bagaimana denganku ? apa itu bisa di sebut kencan ketika si pemalas itu lebih memilih tidur ketika di bioskop. Hei tapi aku punya berita menarik ketika aku sedang di bioskop" ucap Temari heboh

"Apa ini gossip yang menarik ?" Tanya Ino antusias

"Sangat menariiik" Temari sangat girang

"Ceritakan" Tenten tak sabar

"Sssstttt.. jangan sampai Sakura tau ini" kikik Temari

"Ce-cepat ka-takan Temari chan" Hinata penasaran

"Jadi.. ketika kemarin aku di bioskop bersama Shika, aku melihat Sakura datang bersama Sasuke. Yeah mungkin acara kencannya dengan Sasori gagal total tapi bukankah dia punya pengganti yang tak kalah hot dari Sasori" bisik temari

"Tidak Temari aku tidak setuju, Sasuke lebih hot. Dia pria paling hot di muka bumi ini" kikik Ino

"Menjijikan Ino" lirik Tenten Sebal

"Sa-suke kun me-mang se-lalu ada di-saat Sa-kura chan bu-tuh" cicit Hinata

"Tapi sayangnya Sakura hanya mampu melihat Sasori" gumam Tenten menerawang ke luar jendela

"Hei apa kalian tidak merasa jahat merahasiakan kencan kita kemarin dengan mereka ?" sahut Ino

"Be-benar a-ku merasa ja-hat pa-da Sakura chan" Hinata tertunduk lesu

"Tapi kan kita hanya kencan saja, kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka" ucap Temari dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan

"Betul sekali, mereka adalah musuh kita" sahut Tenten canggung

"Ye-yeah mereka musuh" sahut Ino

.

.

 _TEEET TEEEET_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan para siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Hujan sudah berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu, dan sang mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya untuk memberi kehangatan ke bumi konoha.

"Sakura, pangeranmu sudah menunggu" goda Temari

"Heh ?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya, dan disana sudah ada Sasori yang melambaikan tangan padanya

Senyum Sakura mengembang

"Aku duluan" Ucap Sakura pada sahabatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori

"Semoga nasib baik menghampirimuuu forehead" teriak Ino

"Kau siap ?" Tanya Sasori semangat

"Tentuu" jawab Sakura tak kalah semangat dan mereka berjalan ke luar lingkungan sekolah

.

Dari dalam kelas Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, dan perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke dilihat jelas oleh keempat Sahabatnya. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah si Tuan Muda Uchiha itu.

.

"Aku ada klub basket, kalian duluan saja. Bye" Tenten meninggalkan Temari, Ino dan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelas

"Aku juga harus pergi, hari ini aku dapat tugas untuk merapikan perpustakaan. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok" Temari berjalan santai menuju ke arah perpustakaan

"Haah.. tinggal kita Hinata, sepi sekali bukan" gumam Ino tak bersemangat

Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Ah, Hinata chan" sapa seseorang di belakang Hinata

"Na-naruto kun" balas Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk yang sudah sangat merah

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang ?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"I-iya" jawab Hinata gagap

"Haah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue, aku ingin membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Kakek Jiraya" ujar Naruto sedih

"E-eh, a-aku tak ke-beretan menemani Na-ruto kun" cicit Hinata yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino dan Naruto

"Woaaa benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto semangat sambil memegang kedua lengan Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah

"Lepaskan baka, jangan seenaknya menyentuh sahabatku" protes Ino dan menarik Hinata dari cengkraman Naruto

"Hehehehe habis aku senang sekali" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Nah bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang Hinata chan"

"Ba-baik" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Heeeh jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi dengan si bodoh ini ? Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Kau tega sekali Hinataaa" sungut Ino sebal

"Jangan sedih begitu, bukankah masih ada aku nona" Sai datang dan berdiri di samping Ino

Ino hanya melirik Sai sebal

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku dan hinata chan pergi dulu, sampai jumpaa" Naruto dan Hinata berlalu pergi

Sai menatap Ino, merasa di perhatikan Ino menoleh ke arah Sai

"Apa ?" Tanya Ino ketus

"Kau semakin cantik ketika sedang marah"

"Hentika omongan tak berguna mu Sai" sahut Ino membuang muka

"Ahh begini, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu" Tanya Sai

Ino melirik Sai seolah berkata bantuan apa yang kau minta

"Minggu depan aku ada lomba melukis di pameran lukisan Konoha, apa kau mau menjadi model lukisanku ?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya

"Aku ? kenapa harus aku ? kenapa tidak yang lain saja " Tanya Ino heran

"Karena kau cantik" jawab Sai enteng

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan sialan, banyak yang lebih cantik. Misalnya Sakura, kenapa kau tidak meminta dia saja" sahut Ino sewot

"Ahh si jelek itu ya ? Dia memang sangat cantik tapi.. aku harus berpikir seribu kali untuk bisa menjadikannya objek lukisanku"Ucap Sai dengan pose orang yang sedang berpikir

"Kenapa begitu ?" Tanya Ino heran

"Karena sebelum aku berhasil melukisnya, sepertinya kedua tanganku akan lebih dulu patah" kekeh Sai geli

"Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menjadikanmu objek lukisanku dan kau harus mau" ucap Sai tersenyum palsu

Ino hanya diam

"Diam berarti iya, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak nona. Aku pamit" Sai berjalan meninggalkan Ino

"Hei mayat hidup sialan aku belum menyetujuinya dan kau seenaknya saja memutuskan" omel Ino dari kejauhan

Sai masih terus berjalan tak menghiraukan teriakan Ino dan Sai terseyum sangat tulus, bukan senyum palsu yang dia perlihatkan seperti biasanya.

"Mayat Hidup tunggu aku, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu" Ino berlari mengejar Sai

.

.

"Haaaah… sangat melelahkan, semua sudah beres. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang"

Pekerjaan Temari di perpustakaan sudah selesai dan semua buku sudah tersimpan dengan rapi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, hari mulai gelap. Temari berjalan menuju meja dimana Tasnya disimpan dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada Shikamaru yang tertidur di atas meja

"Si pemalas itu, apa yang dia lakukan disini" gumam Temari dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda

Temari berjalan mendekat dengan pelan-pelan karena tidak mau membangunkan Shikamaru. Lalu Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menatap wajah polos Shiakmaru ketika sedang tidur.

"Ck apa yang aku pikirkan" Temari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hai Temari, kau sudah selesai ? dia tertidur rupanya, kau tau sejak tadi dia menunggumu disini. Dia bilang dia sedang mengawasi wanita galak" kekeh Sara yang datang dari arah samping.

Hari ini Sara juga mendapatkan tugas untuk merapikan buku perpustakaan.

"Jika di lihat-lihat kalian tampak serasi" goda Sara

"Berhenti menggodaku" ujar Temari dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya

"Hihihi kalian sangat lucu, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpaa" Sara pamit pulang dan kini hanya tinggal Temari dan Shikamaru. Temari kembali menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur

.

.

"Lihat saja akan aku hajar mereka semua berani sekali mereka melawanku dan kabur seenaknya. Haaaaa aku bisa gilaaaaaa" teriak Tenten frustasi

Latihan klub basket sudah selesai dan saat ini Tenten sedang merapikan bola basket yang berserakan di lapangan indoor seorang diri.

"Akan kupatahkan kaki mereka agar mereka tidak bisa berlari membawa bola dan akan aku patahkan tangan mereka agar mereka tidak bisa melakukan shoot" geram Tenten

"Kau wanita yang mengerikan" ucap Seseorang di ujung lapangan

Tenten menoleh, disana ada Neji yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum menawan yang membuat wajah Tenten terasa memanas

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini ?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku baru selesai latihan karate dan ketika lewat sini aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang menyedihkan" kekeh Neji

"Jangan meledekku pria cantik" Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara merapikan bola basket yang masih berserakan di lapangan

"Aku akan membantu" ujar Neji dan membantu Tenten merapikan lapangan

Tenten mencoba menahan senyumnya.

.

.

"JADILAH PACARKU !" empat ungkapan cinta di tempat yang berbeda secara bersamaan

.

"E-eh ? kau barusan bilang apa ? aku.. aku tidak bisa"

.

"Ma-maafkan a-ku hiks"

.

"Aku menolak"

.

"Kita ini musuh, jadi tidak mungkin"

.

Keempat gadis di empat tempat yang berbeda itu pergi meninggalkan si pria.

.

.

.

 **Keesokaan Harinya**

Hari ini tampak aura Sakura yang sangat cerah, di sekelilingnya bagaikan ada bunga-bunga yang berterbangan dan sejak tadi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Hei apa kalian tau kemarin Sasori mengajakku jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Dan dia mengantarkan aku pulang. Kyaaaaa bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan" ucap Sakura heboh

Tak ada satupun respon yang di dapat dari keempat sahabatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat dan duduk di kursi kantin. Mereka berempat hanya diam menatap makanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Yeah Sakura telat menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berempat sejak pagi, mungkin karena Sakura terlalu senang hari ini dia jadi kurang peka dengan sekitarnya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab mereka kompak masih dengan tatapan kosong

"Jangan membohongiku" protes Sakura

"Kalian tampak kacau hari ini, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" ucap Sakura lagi

 _Srekk_

Seseorang menggeser kursi di depan kelima gadis itu dan segera duduk di kursi

"Apa aku sudah mengizinkanmu duduk disana ?" ucap Sakura sewot

"Hn" jawab orang itu

"Ck, jawaban macam apa itu" balas Sakura lagi

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto,Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji yang duduk di depan Hinata, Ino, Temari serta Tenten

" _Ada apa dengan mereka ? kenapa mereka diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa mereka ber8 tidak saling menatap dan hanya menunduk. Apa yang terjadi ? apa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka ber8. Ini semua terasa kacau, sangat canggung, biasanya mereka akan membuat keributan tapi kenapa mereka hanya diam" inner Sakura bingung_

Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya "ada apa dengan mereka". Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

" _Ah benar bahkan tadi pagi pun ketika kami baru tiba di kelas, aura canggung mulai terasa. Biasanya si Baka Naruto akan menyapa kami atau si mayat hidup dan yang lainnya akan membuat keributan dengan kami. Dasar Sakura bodoh kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang" inner Sakura kesal_

.

 _TEEET..TEEET…_

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi

Sakura mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menekan tombol _Send_ dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa bicara apa-apa pada keempat sahabatnya. Seketika itu juga ponsel Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk

 _From : Sakura_

 _Subject : Aku butuh penjelasan_

 _Temui aku di atap_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura, Ino,Hinata, Tenten dan Temari saling berpandangan. Hanya dengan tatapan mereka sudah mengerti maksudnya dan segera melesat pergi menyusul Sakura.

.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian, aku harus remedial ulangan Kakashi Sensei di ruang guru. Sampai jumpa" Naruto pergi dengan tidak bersemangat sama sekali

"Aku mau ke klub, ada pengumuman yang harus ku beritahukan pada junior" sahut Neji dan pergi begitu saja

"Aku mau ke ruang klub lukis, ada lukisan yang harus ku selesaikan" ucap Sai masih mencoba tersenyum palsu

"Hoaaam.. sepertinya aku butuh tidur di perpustakaan" ucap Shika yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di kelas

"Hn, cinta memang rumit" Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa dan pergi meninggalkan kelas

.

.

 _Krieet_

Sakura sudah ada di atap dengan posisi membelakangi Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari yang baru saja datang. Tak lama Sakura berbalik menatap mereka dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi" ucap sakura to the point dengan nada yang sangat serius

'I-itu.. hmm tidak ada apa-apa Sakura, tidak terjadi apa-apa" jawab Tenten gugup

"Kalian tau kalau kalian tidak bisa membohongi ku" jawab Sakura lagi

"Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa tidak ada kebohongan dan sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi di antara kita ?" ucap Sakura lagi

"Yeah benar" jawab Ino tertunduk lesu

"Hiks hiks" Hinata terisak

"Jangan membuatku marah" geram Sakura

"Kau, kau memang harus marah pada kami Sakura. Marahi kami karena kami sudah menutup-nutupinya dari mu" ucap Temari dengan wajah menunduk tak mau menatap Sakura

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura yang di buat bingung

"Aku.. maksudku kami.. sudah berkencan dengan mereka" jawab Temari lagi yang masih belum mau menatap Sakura

"Mereka ?" Tanya Sakura dan mencerna maksud dari ucapan Temari

"Ahh kalian berkencan rupanya " Ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak menyenangkan

"Hanya itu ?" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Mereka menyatakan cintanya pada kami" sahut Ino yang sejak tadi diam

"Menyatakan Cinta ?" ada nada tidak percaya di dalamnya

"Be-benar, kemarin Sai memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya" ucap Ino tersirat kesedihan mendalam

"Shika juga" sahut Temari dan membuang muka ke arah lain

"Neji pun sama" jawab Tenten menatap langit senja

"Hiks Na-naruto kun hiks" Hinata masih terisak

Sakura hanya menatap keempat sahabatnya dalam diam, hatinya tercubit.

"Lalu kalian jawab apa ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Tentu saja kami menolaknya haha" kekeh Ino sedih

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya ? tidak mungkin kami bisa bersama kan ? ingat kita ini musuh mereka sejak dulu" ucap Ino tertunduk

"Benar, kita musuh" Tenten menimpali

Sakura tersenyum miris dan berbalik menatap langit membelakangi keempat sahabatnya. Sakura bisa mendengar isakan tertahan dari sahabatnya, hanya Hinata yang tidak kuat pertahanannya yang sudah menangis sejak tadi.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak menikmati angin sore, mereka berlima di landa keheningan dan hanya terdengar isakan tangis Hinata. Sakura kembali membuka matanya menatap langit sore yang berwarna orange.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Bukan musuh, itu bukan alasannya. Kalian menolaknya karena kalian menghargaiku. Ingat sejak awal yang paling bermasalah adalah aku dengan Uchiha dan pada akhirnya aku dan Uchiha jadi melibatkan kalian semua" ucap Sakura

"Kalian menolaknya karena kalian takut aku akan marah dan kecewa pada kalian kan" lanjut Sakura lagi yang masih membelakangi keempat sahabatnya

"Bukan begitu Sakura" sahut Temari

"Memang begitu Temari, maafkan aku karena keegoisanku kalian jadi seperti ini. Membawa kalian dalam masalahku dengan Uchiha" jawab Sakura

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sakura" omel Ino

"Lagi pula.. kami tidak menyukai mereka" sambung Tenten

"Berhenti berbohong, kalian semua saling menyukai. Aku bisa melihatnya walaupun kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku. Bodoh sekali menolak orang yang dimana kalian sendiri menyukainya, kalian benar-benar wanita bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan" kekeh Sakura

"Aku tidak akan marah, tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan jika sudah mengatasnamakan cinta. Bahkan cinta tidak memandang jika kita musuh atau bukan." Lanjut Sakura

Sakura menoleh ke belakang

"Kenapa kalian masih disini ? apa yang kalian tunggu ?" Tanya Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Kejar mereka, katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya dan bersatulah" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus dengan background sinar matahari senja yang membuatnya semakin cantik

Terlihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari

"Sa-sakura kau serius ?" Tanya Temari seakan tak percaya

"Tentu saja, sudah sana cepat jangan banyak membuang waktu sebelum terlambat" perintah Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak Sakura hiks" ucap Ino penuh Haru

"Sa-sakura chan hiks hiks"

"Kenapa kalian malah menangis ? cepat kejar merekaaaaa" teriak Sakura

Dan saat itu juga Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari berlari menuruni tangga dengan dentuman jantung yang tak beraturan.

Kini hanya tinggal Sakura yang ada di atap dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Semoga kalian beruntung.. dan berbahagialah" ucap Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit

.

.

"Hah.. apa hah.. mereka sudah pulang ?" Tanya Ino terengah-engah

"Demi Tuhan aku butuh keajaiban saat ini" ujar Tenten panik

"Sasuke, lihat itu dia Sasuke" tunjuk Temari pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke ruang Osis

Mereka berempat berlarian di koridor menuju ruang Osis

"SASUKEE" Panggil mereka kompak ketika sampai di pintu masuk ruang Osis

Ruang Osis tampak sepi dan hanya ada Sasuke disana. Sasuke tersenyum samar, sepertinya dia sudah tau maksud dari kedatangan para gadis ini.

"Sai ada di ruang klub melukis, Dobe sedang remedial di ruang guru, Shikamaru tidur di perpustakaan dan Neji baru saja lewat menuju parkiran" jelas Sasuke

"TERIMAKSIH" Ucap mereka kompak dan segera berpencar ke tempat tujuan

.

 **Di parkiran**

Neji berjalan menuju motor sportnya yang masih terparkir rapi disana, dirinya berjalan dengan santai sampai ada sebuah suara yang menghentikannya

"NEJI"

Neji segera menoleh, dirinya melihat Tenten dengan nafas terengah-engah berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat berdirinya saat ini. Neji hanya diam

"Aku.. Aku.. AKU MENCINTAIMU NEJI, JADILAH PACARKU" Teriak Tenten lantang

Untung saat itu sekolah sudah sepi, Neji tak merespon pernyataan Tenten dan masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya

"Kenapa kau diam saja ? Apa perlu ku ulangi ? Aku Men.." ucapan Tenten terputus dan mata Tenten membelalak karena saat ini dirinya ada dalam pelukan Neji

Bahkan Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa tadi Neji berlari dan langsung memeluknya

"Hiks maafkan aku soal kemarin, hiks aku mencintaimu hiks" tangis Tenten pecah

"Aku tau, jangan menangis lagi" Neji mengelus rambut Tenten lembut

.

 **Di Depan ruang Guru**

Hinata berdiri di depan ruang guru, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Hinata mondar mandir kesana kemari. Keringat dingin menetes di wajahnya dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

 _Krieet_

Seseorang keluar dari ruang guru

"Hinata chan" panggil orang itu

Seketika itu juga Hinata membeku di tempat dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Hinata maju 2 langkah. Jarak Naruto dan Hinata kini hanya terpaut 1 langkah

"A-ano.."

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"JADIKAN AKU PACARMU" Ucap Hinata lantang sambil membungkuk di depan Naruto

"E-eh.. apa yang kau lakukan ?" Naruto sangat terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Hinata

"Hiks a-aku me-nyesal hiks karena ke-marin su-sudah menolak Naruto kun hiks" Hinata menangis

"Aku suka Naruto kun hiks" lanjut Hinata lagi

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos

"A-aku benar-benar serius" lanjut Hinata dengan wajah menunduk yang semakin merah

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto

"Aku sangat mencintai Hinata chan, sejak dulu hehehe" Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hinata

"A-aku ju-ga" balas Hinata

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran yah, hehehehe" Ucap Naruto malu-malu

Dan Hinata hanya menganggung dengan wajah merah

.

 **Di Ruang klub Melukis**

 _Brakk_

"SAI!" teriak Ino

Sai sedang duduk membelakangi Ino, sepertinya dia sedang melukis. Karena kedatangan Ino, Sai menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun Sai enggan untuk berbalik menatap Ino. Ino berjalan perlahan mendekati Sai

 _GREP_

Ino memeluk Sai dari belakang

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Ino lirih

"Sangat mencintaimu.." lanjut Ino lagi

"Apa kau sedang membuaut lelucon ?" Tanya Sai datar

"Tidak, aku serius bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, ayo kita pacaran" ajak Ino malu-malu masih dengan posisi memeluk Sai

Kemudian tangan Sai merangkak naik ke atas menggenggam tangan Ino yang berada di lehernya.

"Tentu nona" jawab Sai tersenyum sangat tulus pada Ino

 _Cup_

"Aku sangat mencintaimuuuuu" Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sai karena sangat malu, dimana dia baru saja mencium pipi Sai.

Sai pun merona dibuatnya

.

 **Di Perpustakaan**

"Rupanya dia benar-benar tidur disini, apa dia tidak punya tempat lain yang lebih layak. Menyedihkan sekali si pemalas ini"

Temari berhasil menemukan Shikamaru yang berada di pojok ruang perpustakaan dimana Shikamaru tertidur di atas meja yang langsung menghadap ke jendela taman belakang sekolah. Temari berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Dirinya seperti merasa de javu.

"Hei tuan pemalas dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ucap Temari

"Soal kemarin, aku menyesal karena menolakmu. Sebenarnya aku juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Aku menyukaimu, sangat hahaha" kekeh Temari geli

"Lihat aku tampak bodoh bicara begini dengan orang yang sedang tidur"

"Tapi bukankah ini bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu malu mengatakannya. Aku sangat ingin jadi pacarmu. Ck memalukan sekali" Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Aku akan pergi" ucap Temari yang berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat pergi, namun..

"Aku dengar" sahut seseorang dari belakang Temari, seperti suara Shikamaru

"Hoaaaam.. ayo kita pacaran" lanjut Shikamaru dan bangun dari kursinya lalu menggandeng tangan Temari keluar dari perpustakaan yang membuat jantung Temari berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

Selamat untuk keempat pasangan yang sudah meresmikan hubungannya hari ini.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu, hari semakin gelap. Sepertinya keempat pasangan bodoh itu sedang merayakan hari jadi mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

 _Tap_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, aku hanya sedang memastikan. Apa aku juga akan mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti mereka ?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menggodanya

Sasuke, dia sedang berdiri di depan ruang Osis menghadap Sakura dengan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam Saku celana. Bahkan ketika sudah sore pun dia masih saja tetap tampan.

"Perlu seribu tahun bagiku untuk mengungkapkan hal mustahil itu padamu, ayo pulang. Aku tidak bawa mobil, aku pulang bersamamu" ajak Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke

"Ck kau berlebihan sekali Haruno" Sasuke berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura

"Ku kira kau tidak akan merestui keempat anak gadismu itu" kekeh Sasuke

"Aku ibu paling jahat jika harus memisahkan mereka, dan kau harus ingat walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran bukan berarti kau dan aku berdamai" Sakura memperingatkan dengan mata menyipit

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura

"Hentikan sialan"

"Tidak mau, ayo kejar aku hahahaha" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura

"Tunggu chicken butt" Teriak Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke

"Lihat di belakang mu Haruno, ada hantuuuuuuu" teriak Sasuke lagi

"Jangan menakuti kuuuuuuuu, awas kau Uchihaaaa"

Mereka berdua berlarian di koridor sekolah, dengan Sasuke yang jahil dan Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Saat ini Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari tengah menginap di rumah Sakura.

"Jadi.. apa kalian bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana awal mula kalian jatuh cinta pada alien-alien itu ?" ucap Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa minuman serta berbagai camilan di bantu oleh Hinata

"A-apa itu perlu ?" Tanya Ino gugup

"Yeah tentu saja" jawab Sakura bertolak pinggang

"Oke, kita mulai dari Temari. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan si pemalas itu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyipit

"Hah.. baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya" sahut Temari pasrah

"Jadi saat itu, ketika aku kehilangan kunci mobil, aku kembali ke dalam kelas. Ketika aku sudah mendapat kuncinya aku merasa ada yang aneh disana, kupikir itu sadako yang akan menerkam ku karena saat itu sudah malam dan keadaan sekolah sangat gelap. Dan kalian tau itu siapa ? yeah si pemalas itu, dia bilang kalau dia ketiduran disana. Ck, betapa bodohnya dia" ucap Temari geleng-geleng kepala sambil membayangkan kejadian itu

"Dan setelah itu dia mengajaku makan, ketika disana kami menemukan kucing kecil yang sangaaaat menggemaskan. Aku berinisiatif untuk mengurus anak kucing itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sejak saat itulah Shika sering datang ke rumahku dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin melihat perkembangan dari kucing kecil itu. Dan dari sanalah hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ternyata dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan" kekeh Temari

"Heeh.. jadi Shika menjadikan kucing kecil itu sebagai alasan" ledek Sakura

"Selanjutnya, Hinata" ucap Sakura riang

"E-eh, a-aku" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya, ayoo ceritakan. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu menaklukan hatimu" goda Sakura

"A-awalnya a-ku ha-nya me-membantu Naruto kun mem-buat kue u-ntuk Kaasannya yang a-kan berulang tahun, dan se-jak saat itu Naruto kun se-lalu mengi-rimi ku pe-san u-untuk mengajarinya me-masak ber-bagai ma-cam masakan, di-dia sangat lucu dan selalu me-muji masakanku. Di-dia sangat ber-semangat dan pan-tang me-nyerah" jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah bak kepiting rebus

"Baiklah Hinata, cukup penjelasannya. aku tidak ingin membuatmu pingsan disini karena membicarakan si bodoh itu" sahut Sakura jahil

"Sa-sakura chan" cicit Hinata malu-malu

"Pig, giliranmu" ucap Sakura

"Aku.. hmm bagaimana yah, saat itu Kaasan menyuruhku untuk membeli sayuran di mini market dekat rumahku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Ketika aku sudah selesai belanja dan melewati gang yang sepi, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dan benar saja ketika aku menengok ke belakang ada 3 orang pria bertubuh besar. Wajah mereka sangat seram dan mereka seperti sedang mabuk, aku ingin berlari tapi kakiku bagaikan mati rasa dan 3 orang pria itu semakin dekat ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis. Tangan kanan dan kiriku di tahan oleh mereka. Aku berteriak sangat keras dan tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang datang menolongku. Itu Sai, dia Sai bahkan aku nyaris tak percaya seorang mayat hidup bisa bertarung sangat jantan dan mengalahkan 3 orang pria itu. Ketika bertarung dengan mereka, Sai sangat keren. Kyaaaaaa dia tak kalah seksi dari Sasuke. Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu memikirkannya dan dia juga selalu berkunjung ke toko bunga milikku untuk membeli bunga lily putih ketika dia akan mengunjungi makam kakaknya. Dia sangat maniiiiis" ungkap Ino gemas

"Ck, kau menjijikan pig. Tenten bagaimana dengan kau ?" Tanya Sakura

"Saat itu sudah sore, tapi aku dan beberapa anak dari klub basket masih berada di sekolah. Dan kami bermain basket di lapangan outdoor karena saat itu lapangan indoor sedang di renovasi. Saat itu aku benar-benar sangat bersemangat, bahkan aku sudah mencetak beberapa point. Ketika aku mencoba mengoper bola pada Ayame, ternyata Ayame tidak bisa menangkap bola operanku dan _CRAASH_ kaca milik ruang kepala sekolah pun pecah." Ucap Tenten sedih

"Heh. Lalu ?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Kami semua panic, terutama aku karena akulah pelakunya. Tsunade Sensei segera keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa bola basket yang memecahkan kacanya dan berteriak _"SIAPA YANG MELAKUANNYA?"_ , aku benar-benar takut saat itu bahkan tubuhku sudah gemetar dan tiba-tiba si pria cantik (Neji) itu datang dan mengaku bahwa dialah yang melakukannya. Akhirnya Neji menerima hukuman dari Tsunade sensei untuk mengepel koridor Sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu aku berpikir bahwa Neji itu pria yang sangat kereeeeeeeen" jelas Tenten

"Jadi kalian merahasiakan semua cerita itu padaku selama ini ? cih jahat sekali" ucap Sakura berlagak marah

"Ayolah forehead tak perlu merajuk, toh kami sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan" sahut Ino merangkul pundak Sakura

"Dan hanya aku yang masih single ? itu tidak adil sekali" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hei bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sasori ?" Tanya Tenten penasaran

"Haaah.. hanya begitu-begitu saja" jawab Sakura lesu

"Ta-tapi menurutku Sa-sori se-pertinya menyukai Sa-kura chan" ucap Hinata

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Hinata, Sasori menyukaimu Sakura" sambung Temari

"Aku bisa melihat bagaimana cara dia menatapmu dan dia menyukaimu" lanjut Temari lagi

"Jika itu benar, aku harus menunggu sampai kapan ?" Tanya Sakura sedikit frustasi

"Hmm bagaimana jika kau saja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya" celetuk Ino tanpa dosa

"Heh ? enak sekali kau bicara" protes Sakura dan menjitak kepala Ino

"Ittai..santai saja Forehead, bukankah begitu lebih baik ? kau tidak perlu menunggu lama dan kau juga bisa langsung tau perasaannya yang sesungguhnya bukan ?" ucap Ino mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi di jitak Sakura

"Ucapan Ino ada benarnya" ucap Tenten

"Akan aku pikirkan" Ucap Sakura

Ketika kelima gadis ini tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka dari arah luar balkon kamar Sakura

"SAKURA CHAAAAN, APA HINATA CHAN ADA DISANAAAA?"

Sakura berjalan menuju balkon dan disana balkon milik Sasuke sudah ada si bodoh, si pemalas, si mayat, si pria cantik dan chicken butt

"Hehehe Sakura chan, apa Hinata cha ada di rumahmu ? tadi dia mengatakan bahwa akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Na-naruto kun" Tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari belakang Sakura diikuti oleh Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

"Hari ini kami juga akan menginap di rumah Teme, bukan gitu Teme ?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Malam ini kami berencana untuk menonton film hantu keluaran terbaru di rumah Sasuke, apa kalian mau ikut menonton bersama kami nona-nona ?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Aku mau Sai" teriak Ino girang

"A-aku takut film ho-ror" cicit Hinata

"Tenang saja Hinata chan, aku kan ada di sampingmu" ucap Naruto bangga membusungkan dadamya

"Na-naruto kun" Wajah Hinata bersemu merah

"Aku akan ikut jika Shika tidak tidur" ucap Temari

"Hoaaam.. mendokusei, aku tidak akan tidur" sahut Shika

"Jika ada Neji, aku pasti akan ikut" jawab Tenten malu-malu

Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tenten

"Ah, Sakura chan kau juga akan ikut kan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku di rumah saja" Ucap Sakura dan berjalan masuk ke dalam, tapi baru satu langkah berjalan ada suara menyebalkan yang menghentikannya

"Apa kau takut eh Haruno ?"sahut Sasuke

"Kami tidak akan memaksa, tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada hal mengerikan di rumahmu ? bukankah kedua orang tua mu sedang tugas ke Tokyo" lanjut Sasuke lagi

.

.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan ikut kemari forehead hahaha Sasuke memang selalu tau kelemahan musuhnya" Ino tertawa cekikikan

"Shut Up pig" geram Sakura kesal

Disinilah mereka, di ruang tengah rumah Sasuke dan pada akhirnya Sakura ikut datang ke rumah Sasuke. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam. Mereka ber10 berkumpul di ruang tengah Sasuke.

NaruHina duduk di paling depan dengan alas karpet lalu di sampingnya ada pasangan SaIno, di belakang mereka ada NejiTen. Lalu di sofa panjang sebelah kanan ada ShikaTema dan di sebelah kiri adaSasuSaku. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dengan jarak sekitar setengah meter dengan posisi Sakura di ujung sofa.

"Yoosh kita akan memulai filmnya sebentar lagi, agar suasana semakin asyik bagaimana jika kita mematikan lampunya" sahut Naruto bersemangat

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Sai

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto dan berjalan menuju saklar

 _Tep_

Sangat gelap, ruang tengah Sasuke saat ini sangat gelap dan hanya ada cahaya dari layar TV.

"Kita mulai"

 _Klik_

Film pun mulai di putar.

Setengah jam berlalu dan dari film tersebut si hantu semakin banyak menampakkan dirinya yang membuat mereka berteriak minus para lelaki dan Naruto tidak termasuk kategori itu bahkan saat ini si bodoh itu malah sembunyi di punggung Hinata ckckck

Ino ada dalam dekapan Sai, Tenten memeluk tangan Neji erat dan Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur. Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan

"Kenapa aku harus terperangkap dalam situasi sialan ini" gumam Sakura pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke

"Kau iri ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek

"Ti-tidak" jawab Sakura gugup

"He-hei Uchiha" panggil Sakura ragu-ragu

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh

"A-aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Sakura

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Aku takut, antar aku sialan" ucap Sakura dan membuang muka ke arah lain

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?"

"Ti-tidak, aku serius" jawab Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta mereka menemaniku, lihat mereka semua sedang ketakutan dan begitu juga denganku. Jadi.. antar aku" ucap Sakura agak malu-malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah untung saat itu keadaan disana sedang gelap karena Naruto sudah memadamkan lampunya agar suasana ketika menonton film horror lebih terasa

"Hn" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Ayo" Sasuke berjalan naik ke tangga

"Tu-tunggu" Sakura segera mengekor di belakang Sasuke

"Kenapa kita malah kemari ?" Tanya Sakura

Mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua, lampu di lantai 2 rumah Sasuke tidak di padamkan. Yang di padamkan hanya lampu di ruang tengah.

"Toilet di bawah sedang rusak" jawab Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Hn, toilet di kamarku" jawab Sasuke santai

"Oh.. dikamar, Eh! Apa kau bilang ?" teriak Sakura tak percaya

"Dikamarku, toilet itu ada di kamarku" jawab Sasuke kesal karena teriakan Sakura

"A-aku tidak mau" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal, kemudian menyeringai

"Jangan berpikir mesum Haruno" ucap Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Uhh.. kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan ? tapi aku benar-benar ingin buang air kecil" Sakura mondar mandir karena sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil

"Apa boleh buat" Sakura berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dan segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil bermain ponsel.

 _BRAK_

Sakura membanting pintu kamar mandi sangat keras.

.

"Ahh leganya" gumam Sakura lega ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sakura masih melihat Sasuke dengan posisi duduk di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponsel. Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke pun menoleh

"Hn" ucap Sasuke ambigu

Sakura yang tertangkap basah memperhatikan Sasuke menjadi gugup

"A-ayo kita turun" ucap Sakura gugup

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

 _Tep_

"Kyaaaaaa"

Semuanya menjadi gelap

.

Hangat dan wangi parfum ini memenuhi rongga dadanya, benar-benar memabukan. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Karena tiba-tiba lampu di kamar Sasuke padam.

"Haruno.." panggil Sasuke pelan dan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali di lihat adalah onyx milik Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

" _Uhh.. sial kenapa bisa-bisanya aku dalam situasi seperti ini dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku memeluk si Uchiha ini ketika kaget karena lampu padam"_ _inner Sakura kesal_

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah dimana Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, namun tangan Kanan Sasuke mencegah pergerakan kepala Sakura dan kembali mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya. Keadaan disana memang gelap namun masih ada cahaya bulan dari luar yang menerangi kamar Sasuke.

Onyx dan Emerald bertemu

" _Dia sangat tampan" inner Sakura_

Mereka masih bertatapan dan tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke mendekat, jantung sakura berdegup tak karuan, wajahnya memanas dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Semakin dekat.. dekat.. dekat… tinggal 2 cm lagi bibir mereka bertemu dan ..

"TEMEEEE KAU DIMANA ?" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Sasuke

Seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Sakura saling mendorong satu sama lain menjauh kan tubuh masing-masing, Sakura salah tingkah dan Sasuke membelakangi Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan dalam saku celananya.

"Se-sepertinya yang lain mencari kita" ucap Sakura mencoba bertingkah normal

"Hn" sahut Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kamar lebih dulu sedangkan Sakura masih di dalam kamar Sasuke yang masih memegang dadanya yang berdegup tak karuan.

.

"Kau kemana saja Teme ?" Tanya Naruto membawa senter di tangannya

"Aku mengantar Haruno ke toilet" jawab Sasuke

"Heh.. begitu, sepertinya listriknya mati dari pusat" ucap Naruto lagi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspersi wajah yang sulit di artikan

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, namun Sakura masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Di sisi kanan kirinya ada Hinata dan Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Di bawah sana ada Temari dan Tenten tidur dengan kasur lantai. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dirinya masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadiaan ketika di rumah Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa

"Apa.. dia berniat menciumku ?" ucap Sakura lagi sambil memegang bibirnya

.

.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya keempat pasangan itu menjalin hubungan dan mereka semakin romantis. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasori juga ada kemajuan, mereka selalu kencan pada hari minggu dan Sasori selalu menepati janjinya. Tak jarang mereka juga selalu pulang bersama, walau terkadang Sakura merasa sangat terganggu dengan kedatangan Shion.

Minggu depan Kaasan Sakura akan ulang tahun yang ke 40 tahun dan Sakura berniat memberikan hadiah untuk Kaasannya.

"Pig sepulang sekolah nanti bisakah kau mengantarku, minggu depan Kaasan ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah" ucap Sakura senang

"Hari ini ? hmm.. maaf forehead, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sai untuk menemaninya ke pameran lukisan" ucap Ino tidak enak

"Baiklah tak masalah, aku akan meminta Hinata menemaniku" jawab Sakura

"Hinata, sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku yaa" ucap Sakura

"A-ano.. ma-maaf Sa-kura chan, a-aku su-dah ada ja-nji dengan Naruto kun untuk ber-belanja ba-han me-mbuat ramen. Maaf" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya

"Ah.. begitu, Tenten bagaimana dengan kau ?" Tanya Sakura pada Tenten

"Aku.. aku akan menghadiri pertandingan persahabatan karate Neji di gedung olah raga konoha. Maafkan aku Sakura" sahut Tenten merasa bersalah

"Temari ?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap

"Shika mengajakku nonton hari ini" jawab Temari lesu

"Heh.. begitu, kalian sangat sibuk. Baiklah tidak masalah, aku bisa pergi sendiri" ucap Sakura tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya

.

.

 _TEET..TEET…_

"Yuhuuu istirahaaaaat" teriak Kiba girang dan melesat pergi ke kantin

"Oiii kiba tunggu akuuuu" teriak Suigetsu dan mengejar Kiba

"Ayo cepat, sebelum kantin ramai" ucap Sakura sudah dengan poisis berdiri dan mengajak keempat sahabatnya untuk makan di kantin

"Aku bawa bekal"

"A-aku juga.."

"Aku.. juga"

"Aku juga bawa"

Itulah pernyataan dari keempat sahabat Sakura dan masing-masing pasangan dari mereka menghampiri keempat sahabat Sakura dan mereka mulai membuka bekalnya masing-masing seakan Sakura tidak ada disana

"Baiklah.. aku pergi" gumam Sakura dan berjalan ke kantin seorang diri

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam

Sakura sudah memesan makannya tapi sejak tadi makanan tersebut sama sekali belum di sentuh. Sakura hanya seorang diri, biasanya dirinya akan makan bersama keempat sahabatnya. Dan kemana perginya Sasori ? sejak pagi Sakura belum melihatnya

"Ah, Sara" panggil Sara yang kebetulan lewat di meja Sakura

"Oh, Hai Sakura" sapa Sara ramah

"Kau melihat Sasori ?"Tanya Sakura to the point

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, ku dengar dia menemani Shion berobat ke Tokyo" jawab Sara santai

Sara adalah teman sekelas Sasori dan Shion. Sara juga merupakan sahabat baik Shion.

"A-ah.. begitu" gumam Sakura lesu

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Sakura, aku tidak mau kehabisan pudding kesukaanku. Dah.." Sara berlalu pergi

Sakura tertunduk lesu, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang

"Bahkan dia tidak mengabariku" gumam Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku" gumam Sakura lagi

.

.

 _TEET..TEET…_

"Yuhuuuuu pulaaaaang" teriak Kiba senang dan berlari keluar kelas

"Oiii Kiba tunggu aku" teriak Suigetsu dan berlari mengejar Kiba

Para siswa kelas 3A berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang

.

"Sai ayo.."

"Na-naruto kun.."

"Neji cepatlah jangan sampai terlambat"

"Hei pemalas bangun"

Dan keempat pasangan bodoh itu pergi keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Sakura. Lalu Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

"bahkan mereka tidak pamitan denganku, sekedar mengucapkan _sampai jumpa_ atau _aku duluan Sakura_. Cih aku menyedihkan" dengus Sakura dan segera bangkit dari kursinya

Sakura berjalan di koridor Sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi itu, wajahnya sudah merah seperti sedang menahan tangis. Ketika melewati parkiran Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil bersandar di mobilnya

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?" Tanya Sasuke sebal

"Ayo masuk" perintah Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Hari ini Sakura tidak membawa mobil karena tadi pagi dirinya di jemput oleh Ino.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pulang" ucap Sakura yang masih menatap jalanan di depannya

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu" ucap Sasuke ambigu

"Berbagi ?" Tanya Sakura yang segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menyetir

"Yeah.. kita adalah dua orang yang sedang di campakkan bukan oleh para sahabat kita" kekeh Sasuke geli

Sakura tidak merespon dan kini perhatiannya beralih pada hamparan ladang bunga matahari di depannya

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum

Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju ayunan di dekar rumah pohon miliknya disusul oleh Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di bangku ayunan di samping Sakura. Mereka langsung di sambut oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat menenangkan. Mereka berayun pelan.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu, bahwa jangan sok kuat di depanku" ucap Sasuke lurus menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya

"Aku butuh bahumu" ucap Sakura tertunduk

"Hn, silahkan" jawab Sasuke melirik Sakura

"Untuk saat ini, kita berdamai dan setelah ini kita akan kembali seperti biasanya. Ingat itu Uchiha" ucap Sakura berapi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Hei jawab dengan je…" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke segera menarik kepala Sakura untuk bersandar di bahunya

"Las…" Sakura terkejut

Suasana mendadak hening

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu

"Haruno, apa kau sedih ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak aku tidak sedih, aku bahagia hiks" jawab Sakura asal dengan isakan pelan

"Ck, jangan sok kuat bodoh" ucap Sasuke kesal

"Haha apa sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang ?"

"Ku pikir begitu"

"Bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan ku begitu saja hiks hiks"

"Kenapa kau tidak terus terang pada mereka ?"

"Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang saat ini mereka punya. Semoga mereka selalu bahagia" ucap Sakura miris

"Kau di campakkan, dasar bodoh. Baru dua bulan mereka sudah melupakannmu dan sibuk dengan para idiot itu"

"Hei mereka sahabatmu dan kau bilang mereka idiot ? lucu sekali"

"Melihat mereka bahagia aku juga turun berbahagia Uchiha" lanjut Sakura

"Jangan naïf"

"Jangan sok tau"

"Aku memang selalu tau"

"Menyebalkan"

"Yeah, kau memang menyebalkan Haruno"

"Sialan kau"

"Kau lebih sialan Haruno"

"Urusai Uchiha.."

"Yeah.. kau benar, aku sangat sedih. Mereka melupakanku begitu saja bahkan kini kami jarang bisa bersama karena mereka selalu bersama pasangannya. Kupikir kita senasib hahaha" kikik Sakura miris

"Kita ? aku tidak merasa di campakkan" sahut Sasuke datar

"Uhh bisakah sekarang kau berlaku baik pada seorang gadis yang baru saja di campakkan oleh para sahabatnya ?"

"Ingat bukankah untuk saat ini kita sedang berdamai ?" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Tapi.. apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap sahabatku" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Sasuke hanya diam. Posisi mereka tidak ada yang berubah. Kepala Sakura yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke dan punggung Sasuke yang bersandar pada ayunan. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

.

 **Di 4 tempat berbeda disaat yang sama**

 _Sasuke's Calling_

 _Klik_

"Ah Sasuke"

.

"Ada apa Teme ?"

.

"Yo.."

.

"Sasuke ?"

.

" _Haruno, apa kau sedih ?"_

Keempat pria yang ada di empat tempat yang berbeda itu terkejut dan mereka tau apa yang saat ini mereka harus lakukan

 _Klik_

"Dengarkan ini" perintah Sai

.

"Coba dengarlah Hinata chan" ucap Naruto

.

"Benar-benar sangat merepotkan, kau harus mendengarnya Temari" ujar Shikamaru

.

"Tenten, kemarilah dan dengarkan ini" sahut Neji

.

" _Tidak aku tidak sedih, aku bahagia hiks" jawab Sakura asal_

" _Ck, jangan sok kuat bodoh" ucap Sasuke kesal_

" _Haha apa sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang ?"_

" _Ku pikir begitu"_

" _Bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan ku begitu saja hiks hiks"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak terus terang pada mereka ?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang saat ini mereka punya. Semoga mereka selalu bahagia" ucap Sakura miris_

" _Kau di campakkan, dasar bodoh. Baru dua bulan mereka sudah melupakannmu dan sibuk dengan para idiot itu"_

" _Hei mereka sahabatmu dan kau bilang mereka idiot ? lucu sekali"_

" _Melihat mereka bahagia aku juga turun berbahagia Uchiha" lanjut Sakura_

" _Jangan naïf, dalam hatimu pasti menangis"_

" _Jangan sok tau"_

" _Aku memang selalu tau"_

" _Menyebalkan"_

" _Yeah, kau memang menyebalkan Haruno"_

" _Sialan kau"_

" _Kau lebih sialan Haruno"_

" _Urusai Uchiha.."_

" _Yeah.. kau benar, aku sangat sedih. Mereka melupakanku begitu saja bahkan kini kami jarang bisa bersama karena mereka selalu bersama pasangannya. Kupikir kita senasib hahaha" kikik Sakura miris_

" _Kita ? aku tidak merasa di campakkan" sahut Sasuke datar_

" _Uhh bisakah sekarang kau berlaku baik pada seorang gadis yang baru saja di campakkan oleh para sahabatnya ?"_

" _Ingat bukankah untuk saat ini kita sedang berdamai ?" lanjut Sakura lagi_

" _Tapi.. apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap sahabatku"_

 _Klik_

.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari diam mematung di empat tempat yang berbeda setelah mendengar percakapan itu dari telepon. Tiba-tiba air mata mereka turun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hiks maafkan aku forehead" Ino terisak

.

"Sa-sakura chan hiks" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan

.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung mengatakannya ? uhh sial kau Sakura" geram Tenten kesal masih dengan air mata yang mengalir

.

"Lagi-lagi kami membuat kesalahan" Temari menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus mengalir

.

.

 **Di Ladang Bunga Matahari**

Suasana disana sangat menenangkan, Sakura masih pada posisinya yang bersandar pada bahu Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"SAKURA!" Teriak beberapa orang di belakang Sakura

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan saat itu juga Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten berlari dan memeluk Sakura yang masih duduk di atas ayunan

"H-hei kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Maafkan kami forehead kami memang sahabat yang buruk hiks" isak Ino di bahu Sakura

"Benar, kami sudah melupakanmu hiks maafkan kami" ujar Tenten

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya, kenapa kau tidak terus terang pada kami dan malah curhat dengan Sasuke ? ini benar-benar tidak adil" sungut Temari sebal

"He ? bagaimana kalian bisa tau ?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin heran

"Sa-sasuke kun tadi me-lakukan grup call dengan Naruto kun, S-sai, Shika dan Ne-neji nii, dan kami men-dengar semua-nya hiks" sahut Hinata

Sakura segera menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar menatapnya dan berjalan menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau.. memaafkan kami kan ?" Tanya Tenten penuh harap

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyayangi kaliaaan" uicap Sakura penuh haru dan mereka berlima berpelukan

"Kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Maafkan kamiii huaaaaaa" Ino menangis makin histeris

* * *

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"Hatciiiiiiii!"

"Kau flu Sakura chan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu, Hatchiii"

"Jangan menyebar virus" ejek Sasuke

"Urusai Uchi- Hatciiiiii"

Seluruh siswa kelas 3A berbondong bodong menuju kolam renang untuk praktik

.

.

"Hatchiii hatchiii"

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura ?" Tanya Temari

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu" jawab Sakura menggosok-gosokan hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

Mereka keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kelas 3A baru saja selesai berganti pakaian setelah praktik berenang di kolam renang indoor milik Konoha Senior High School, mereka semua masih berlalu lalang di sekitaran kolam renang. Kini saatnya untuk kelas 3B yang akan melakukan praktik berenang dan terlihat para siswa siswi dari kelas 3B mulai berdatangan

"Chouji kenapa kau malah makan ? bagaimana jika Guy sensei melihatnya ?" protes Kiba yang melihat Chouji sedang memakan pisang

"Aku belum sarapan Kiba, tenang saja Guy sensei tidak akan tau nyam nyam" jawab Chouji santai dan melempar kulit pisang ke sembarang tempat tanpa disadarinya hal itu bisa membuat orang lain celaka

"Shion cepat, ayo kita ganti pakaian renang" teriak Sara dari depan ruang ganti

"Aku datang" Shion berlari pelan menghampiri Sara

.

"Sakura chaaan kau di panggil oleh Kakashi sensei" Teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan ruang ganti

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari menghampiri Kakashi sensei yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Sakura tidak melihat jalan di sekitarnya tanpa tau ada sebuah kulit pisang yang jaraknya sekitar satu meter dari air di kolam renang.

Ketika berpapasan dengan Shion kejadian buruk menimpa mereka. Sakura menginjak kulit pisang itu, tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan menimpa tubuh Shion yang juga kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menyebabkan Shion jatuh ke dalam kolam renang

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

 _BYUUUR_

"SHIOOON!"

"Astaga Shion"

"DIA TIDAK BISA BERENANG"

"TOLOOONG "

"Uhuk to-long "

Shion meminta tolong dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara, semua orang disana panic termasuk Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya di pinggir kolam. Sakura segera berdiri dan ketika akan masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan Shion ada seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam kolam lebih cepat darinya

 _BYUUR_

Orang itu berhasil menarik Shion ke pinggir kolam dan dia adalah Sasori.

Shion tidak sadarkan diri, Sasori menekan dada Shion mencoba untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya

"Shion sadarlah kumohon" Sasori panic

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? bagaimana bisa dia ada disana" ucap Sasori yang masih menekan dada Shion

"Ta-tadi kalau tidak salah lihat Haruno menorong Shion ke dalam kolam" ucap Ayame takut-takut

"Haruno ? maksudmu Haruno Sakura" Sasori tampak tak percaya dan berhenti menekan dada Shion

Ayame hanya mengangguk

"Shion, apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Sakura datang menghampiri Shion dan Sasori di pinggiran kolam

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Sasori bagaimana dengan keadaan Shion ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemas dan memegang tubuh Shion yang sangat basah

"Jangan sentuh dia" ucap Sasori dengan tatapan intimidasi dan mendorong tubuh Sakura ke belakang sehingga menyebabkan Sakura tercebur ke dalam kolam di belakangnya

 _BYUUR_

"SAKURA" Teriak Ino kaget

Semua orang yang ada disana kaget dengan perlakuan Sasori barusan yang baru saja mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kolam.

Sakura muncul ke permukaan dan saat itu juga Sasori pergi membawa Shion dari sana. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan hati miris.

"Sakura cepat naik" teriak Tenten

Sakura segera menuju pinggiran kolam

"Pegang tanganku" Temari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura naik, begitu juga dengan Ino yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura

"Aku tidak butuh" jawab Sakura dingin dan segera naik ke atas tanpa bantuan dari teman-temannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Kejar" sahut Ino

Keempat sahabat Sakura berlari mengejar Sakura

"Sasori jahat sekali" ujar Naruto dengan wajah cemberut

"Ini bukan salah si jelek itu bukan ?" Tanya Sai

"Hoaaam mendokusei.. hei Chouji, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" teriak Shika pada Chouji yang sedang berdiri ketakutan karena di tatap sangat intens oleh Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Chouji dan berlari meninggalkan kolam renang

.

 **SAKURA POV**

 _BRAK_

Aku membanting pintu toilet sangat keras dan tubuhku merosot ke bawah

"Hiks hiks kenapa ? kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu padaku ? hiks hiks" menangisku pilu

 _Duk duk duk_

"Sakura buka pintunyaaa"

"Kumohon"

 _Duk duk duk_

Keempat sahabat ku menggedor-gedor pintu toilet, namun aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya

"Hiks hiks" aku memeluk luturnku erat dan air mata terus mengalir

"Kami akan ke kelas, jika kau sudah lebih baik datanglah pada kami. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu" teriak Ino dari luar

"Ka-kami menghkawatirkan Sa-kura chan" sahut Hinata

"Kami pergi Sakura" teriak Tenten

Aku mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit toilet dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, Aku memeluk tubuhku yang sangat basah akibat tercebur ke dalam kolam renang. Aku mengingat setiap detik kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, ketika dimana diriku terpeleset dan menyebabkan Shion tenggelam yang notabenya Shion tidak pandai berenang. Lalu Sasori marah dan mendorongku hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam. Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan meremas seragam di bagian dadaku.

"Sakit.. ini sangat sakit hiks, Sasori pasti membenciku huhuhu" isak ku pilu

.

.

 _SREG_

"Maaf sensei aku terlambat" ucap ku membungkukan tubuhnya

"Tak masalah, apa seragammu sudah kering ?" tanya Kakashi sensei khawatir

"Sudah agak kering" jawab ku tak meyakinkan

"Kau yakin akan ikut pelajaranku ?" Tanya Kakashi sensei mencoba meyakinkan

"Aku yakin" jawab ku yang masih terlihat kurang meyakinkan

"Baiklah, silahkan" ujar Kakasih sensei

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan menatap keempat sahabatku yang juga menatapku khawatir, Aku membalas tatapan keempat sahabatnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bukan, bukan senyuman yang biasa aku tunjukan untuk sahabatku namun senyuman yang sarat akan pilu.

"Nah kita akan melanjutkan materi minggu lalu mengenai…" Kakasih sensei masih terus menjelaskan materi di kelas tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsen dengan pelajarannya.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas lipatan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalannya. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening dan tubuhku sedikit menggigil, mungkin ini efek dari seragam ku yang belum kering sempurna. Mataku terasa sangat berat dan secara perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, aku tertidur.

.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku tertidur dan bangun dari posisi tidurku, aku tidak menyadari bahwa sudah pergantian jam pelajaran dan Kakashi sensei sudah keluar dari kelasku. Semua siswa tampak ribut. Harusnya sekarang pelajaran Asuma sensei, kenapa beliau belum juga masuk ke dalam kelas ?

"Hari ini Asuma sensei tidak hadir tapi kita mendapat tugas untuk belajar di perpustakaan, lalu tugasnya adalah kita harus merangkum tentang sejarah pemerintahaan dari hokage pertama hingga hokage ke 5 di konoha. Kalian bisa mendapat banyak referensi di perpustakaan, ayo kita harus cepat kesana" Jelas Shino di depan kelas dan berjalan keluar kelas

Para siswa mengambil semua peralatan tulisnya dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan, begitu juga denganku. Setelah menyiapkan buku dan alat tulis aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Kulihat keempat sahabatku sudah menungguku di depan pintu kelas dengan senyuman cerahnya, mereka berusaha menyemangati ku.

"Cepat forehead, kau lambat sekali" teriak Ino sambil berkacak pinggang

Aku hanya tersenyum masam, Ketika keluar dari kursi dan akan berjalan untuk menghampiri mereka tubuhku bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang akan berjalan keluar kelas juga

 _Bruk_

Buku orang itu terjatuh, aku segera berjongkok untuk mengambil buku orang itu dan orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga tangan kami bersentuhan dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Orang itu adalah Uchiha. Aku segera mengambil buku miliknya dan mengembalikan buku itu padanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa aku segera pergi menyusul para sahabatku.

.

.

Keadaan perpustakaan saat itu sangat ramai karena keberadaan kelas 3A bukankah di perpustakaan kita harus tenang ? Bagaimana bisa orang macam si baka Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu bisa tenang bahkan di perpustakaan sekalipun. Terlihat sejak tadi mereka bertiga di marahi oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang sangat murka oleh tingkah mereka ber3.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya Temari ?" Tanya Tenten

"Belum, aku masih mencarinya" sahut Temari yang sibuk meneliti tiap buku yang ada di dalam rak buku

"Aku akan cari kesana" ucapku dan berjalan menuju rak paling ujung

Mataku terus menelusuri tiap-tiap judul buku yang tertera disana, dari atas hingga bawah dan dari bawah hingga atas lagi sampai akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kami cari. Tapi posisi buku itu ada di rak paling atas dan aku membutuhkan tangga untuk mengambil buku itu. Aku mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingku dan aku melihat sebuah tangga yang memang di peruntukkan bagi siswa yang akan mengambil buku yang sulit di jangkau itu. Tak jauh dari tangga aku melihat Uchiha yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan tapi aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Aku berhasil membawa tangga itu dengan susah payah. Aku naik secara hati-hati agar tetap seimbang dan tidak jatuh. Tanganku mencoba terus menggapai buku itu dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali pening, pandanganku terasa berkunang-kunang seolah dunia ini berputar. Aku berpegangan pada rak buku dan rasa pening itu semakin menjadi yang membuat tubuhku oleh dan tangga yang aku pijaki kehilangan keseimbangannya, sepertinya aku akan jatuh kesana, aku tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk berteriak sekali pun, mataku sudah benar-benar berat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang di udara dan buku yang baru saja aku dapatkan sudah jatuh ke lantai, kini giliranku yang akan jatuh ke lantai tapi aku bisa melhat siluet seorang pria yang berlari dan menangkap tubuhku dan seketika itu semuanya menjadi gelap

 **END SAKURA POV**

 **.**

 _BRAK BUK BRAAK DUK_

Suara yang menimbulkan keributan di tengah keheningan perpustakaan.

"Suara apa itu ?"

"Datangnya dari arah pojok sana, ayo kita lihat"

Semua siswa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan berlari menuju rak buku di pojok ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sepasang muda mudi yang sudah terbaring di lantai dimana tangan kanan si pria memeluk erat pinggang si wanita dan tangan kirinya memegang kepala si wanita agar tidak terkena benturan lantai. Di dekat mereka ada sebuah tangga yang posisinya sudah miring dan beberapa buku berjatuhan dari rak.

"A-apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Sakura!" teriak Temari panik

"Sa-sakura chan" cicit Hinata khawatir

"Sasuke" ujar Sai terkejut

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya masih dengan Sakura yang ada di dekapannya dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style

"Aku harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan" ujar Sasuke dan membelah kerumunan itu menuju ruang kesehatan dengan Sakura yang ada dalam gendongannya diikuti oleh para sahabatnya

.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura perlahan di atas ranjang dan Shizune sensei segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanya Ino

"Dia baik-baik saja kan ?" sahut Tenten

"Dia demam, tubuhnya panas sekali. Aku akan mengompres nya supaya demamnya cepat turun" ucap Shizune sensei dengan raut wajah tak kalah khawatir dari sahabat Sakura

"Kau sangat sigap Sasuke" celetuk Neji menahan senyum

"Hanya kebetulan aku ada di dekat sana" jawab Sasuke datar

.

Sudah 30 menit sejak Sakura pingsan dan belum menampakan kesadarannya. Dengan telaten Hinata mengganti kompresan di kening Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata memekik sennag

"Sa-sakura sudah sa-dar"

Semua orang yang ada disana menghampiri Sakura

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Apa yang sakit ?"

"Perlukah kerumah sakit ?"

"Kau mau aku telpon ambulance Sakura chan ?"

"Si jelek bisa sakit juga ternyata"

"Awas si Chouji itu akan ku bunuh dia karena sudah membuat kekacauan ini"

"Buat dia kempes hahaha"

"Kalian membuat kepalaku semakin pusing" gumam Sakura lemah

"Aku dimana ?" Tanya Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya di bantu Ino

"Kau di Uks" jawab Tenten

"Beruntung Sasuke sigap menangkapmu jika tidak kau sudah gegar otak forehead" sahut Ino duduk di samping Sakura

Pandangan Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke, yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Dirinya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dimana dirinya terjatuh dan melihat siluet orang yang datang menangkap tubuhnya. Rupanya itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, lebih baik kau juga pulang Sakura supaya kau bisa istirahat" ucap Temari masih dengan nada khawatir

"Kami akan mengantarmu" ujar Ino

Setelah mereka membereskan semua barang-barang milik Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memapah Sakura angkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju pintu namun ada seseorang yang berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

Ino dan Tenten hanya terdiam dan saling pandang, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal

"Hei ayam, apa aku tidak bisa lihat situasi saat ini ? aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu, minggir. Jangan halangi jalanku" ucap Sakura jengkel

"Hn" sahut Sasuke ambigu

Ino dan Tenten menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan hal itu membuat Sakura bingung

"Ada apa dengan kalian ? kalian ingin aku berjalan sendiri ?" Tanya Sakura heran

Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Ketika Sakura masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ? turunkan akuuuu" Sakura berontak saat Sasuke menggendongnya bridal style

"Uchihaaaa" rengek Sakura sebal

"Maaf Sakura, tapi tadi Kaasanmu menelepon bahwa dia mempercayakanmu pada Sasuke" Temari angkat suara

"Haaah menyebalkan bukan, Kaasan Sakura lebih percaya pada Sasuke dari pada kita" sahut Ino dramatis

"Ta-tapi tidak begini, kenapa kau harus menggendongku begini ? memalukaaan" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan tenaga yang minim

"Hn, untuk mempersingkat waktu dan kau bisa cepat istirahat" jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya yang membuat semua orang di koridor berteriak histeris melihat mereka karena merasa iri dengan posisi Sakura dan beberapa pria patah hati karena melihat Sakura dengan Sasuke.

.

.

 **Di Kantin**

"Apa ?" teriak Sasori tak percaya

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasori, ini bukan salah Sakura tapi ini salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membuang kulit pisang itu sembarangan mungkin semua kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap Chouji penuh penyesalan

Sasori terdiam dan segera meninggalkan kantin

.

Sasori berlari di koridor sekolah dan berpapasan dengan Kiba

"Kau melihat Sakura ?" Tanya Sasori terburu-buru

"Yeah baru saja, dia ke arah parkiran bersama Sasuke" jawab Kiba

Sasori melesat pergi menuju kearah parkiran dan dirinya bisa melihat Sakura dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sasori juga sudah mendengar berita bahwa Sakura pingsan. Lalu Sasori memblokir jalan SasuSaku

Sakura yang melihat kemunculan Sasori di depannya sangat terkejut dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke

"Sakura.." gumam Sasori

"Dia bahkan tidak ingin melihatmu, minggir dan jangan halangi jalanku" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan death glare andalannya

Sasori memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke dan mematung di tempat

"Maafkan aku Sakura" gumam Sasori penuh sesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumah.

"Aku akan turun" ucap Sakura namun di cegah Sasuke

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sebal dan Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil lalu ke sisi mobil dimana Sakura berada

"Apa kau akan menggendongku sampai ke dalam kamar ?" ucap Sakura sebal

"Hn"

"He ? kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali"

"Ini amanat dari Kaasanmu, aku hanya menjalankannya" ucap Sasuke santai

"Cepat lah, jangan membuatku sulit Haruno" ucap Sasuke jengkel dan berhasil membawa Sakura lagi dalam gendongannya

Sasuke membawa Sakura sampai ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Sakura di kasur queen sizenya, lalu menyelimuti Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" ucap Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karena malu

"Kau sangat menyedihkan" ucap Sasuke

"Jika memang sakit kau tak seharusnya datang ke sekolah" lanjut Sasuke

Sakura membuka selimut di wajahnya

"Kau selalu saja sok tau"

"Aku memang selalu tau, sejak pagi kau sudah tak sehat dan di tambah lagi kau ikut praktik berenang lalu Sasori menceburkanmu ke dalam kolam. Keadaanmu jadi semakin memburuk Haruno. Kau semakin demam" ucap Sasuke seperti seorang ibu yang tengah mengomeli anaknya yang nakal

"Kau.. pasti menyadarinya ketika aku tak sengaja menubrukmu dan tangan kita bersentuhan" gumam Sakura tertunduk

"Lalu kau terus berada di sekitarku ketika di perpustakaan karena takut hal buruk akan terjadi padaku" ucap Sakura lagi

"Cih percaya diri sekali" ucap Sasuke

"Ahh maaf jika aku terlalu percaya diri" sahut Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa

Suasana menjadi hening

Lalu Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kiri, membelakangi Sasuke yang masih berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan ?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat" ucap Sakura memejamkan matanya dan setetes cairan bening lolos dari matanya. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura terlihat sedih.

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku

 _Puk_

Sebuah kompresan jatuh dari keningku

"Kau sudah bangun sayang ?"

Kaasan sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur panas dan air putih lalu menyimpannya di laci samping tempat tidurku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menyapu seluruh sudut kamar

"Sasuke sudah pulang" ucap Kaasan

"A-aku tidak mencarinya" elakku

"Berhenti mengelak Sakura" kikik Kaasan geli

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak ? bisa-bisanya putri seorang dokter terkena demam" ucap Kaasan sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku

"Demammu sudah turun, bererimakasihlah pada Sasuke karena dia sudah menjaga dan merawatmu mu sampai Kaasan pulang. Dia juga yang mengompresmu" goda Kaasan

"Berhenti menggodaku" ucapku cemberut dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha putri Kaasan sudah besar rupanya, nah ayo kau makan dulu supaya keadaanmu cepat pulih"

.

.

Sudah 2 hari lamanya aku tidak masuk sekolah karena kaasan bersikeras melarangku, padahal kondisiku sudah kembali fit. Keempat sahabatku dan keempat pasangan idiotnya datang menjengukku, jangan lupaka si ayam itu dia semakin menyebalkan saja ketika aku sedang sakit membuatku semakin naik pitam.

Dan sudah 2 hari ini juga ponselku selalu ribut, terdapat 60 pesan dan 70 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasori. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau menjawab pesan atau panggilannya satu pun. Aku takut jika pada akhirnya dia akan memarahiku.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel di depan rumahku berbunyi, aku segera turun untuk mengecek siapa orang yang bertamu dan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sebuket bunga tulip putih di genggamannya

"Dengan nona Haruno Sakura?" Sapa pria itu ramah

"Benar, saya sendiri" jawab ku sopan

"Ada kiriman bunga untuk nona, silahkan tanda tangani disini"

"Ini bunganya" pria itu memberikan bunga tulip itu pada ku dan pamit pergi

Aku kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menatap sebuket bunga tulip putih di genggamannya penuh Tanya

"Tulip putih ? permohonan maaf yang tulus" gumam ku

Yeah bunga bunga tulip putih melambangkan permintaan maaf yang tulus, aku juga belajar banyak dari Ino pig mengenai arti dari berbagai macam bunga, ternyata ada gunanya juga.

Lalu kulihat ada sebuah note disana

" _Kau pasti membenciku karena perbuatan ku beberapa hari lalu, sampai kau tidak mau menjawab pesan dan panggilan dariku. Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan aku menyesal dengan apa yang kemarin aku perbuat, aku tidak tau kebenarannya seperti apa. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal Sakura. Sebagai permintaan maafku besok jam 6 pagi aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, aku tunggu di stasiun konoha. Aku akan tetap menunggu disana sampai kau datang_

 _Akasuna Sasori"_

"Sasori…" gumam Sakura dengan tatapan sendu

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dan Sakura masih terbaring di atas kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dirinya di landa kebingungan

"Apa dia masih menungguku ?" gumam Sakura

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi

Sakura berlarian di stasiun Konoha, saat itu stasiun sangat padat karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sakura mencari sosok itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan nya. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasori yang sedang duduk.

"Sasori" panggil Sakura pelan

Dan sosok itu mendongak menatap Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya yang sendu berubah menjadi cerah

"Sakura" ujarnya senang

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Sakura kikuk

"Tidak masalah, ayo" Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kereta

"Kita akan kemana ?" tanya Sakura

"Tokyo" jawab Sasori tersenyum

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti dan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila ketika Sasori masih saja terus menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk mencapai Tokyo, ternyata Sasori mengajak Sakura bermain di Disney Land. Mereka mencoba menaiki semua wahana dan menonton semua pertunjukan yang ada disana. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Haah.. melelahkan sekaliii, tapi aku sangat senang" ucap Sakura

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar" ujar Sasori dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan yang membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah

5 menit kemudian Sasori datang membawa 2 buah es krim coklat dan strawberry

"Ini untukmu" Sasori memberikan es krim strawberry itu padaku

Aku segera memakannya dengan lahap dan kulihat Sasori terkekeh geli melihatku

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanyaku sebal

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan, seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Sasori dan tangannya terulur membersihkan es krim yang ada di sudut bibirku

Aku dibuat salting olehnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi ?" Tanya ku mencoba bersikap normal

"Hmm menara Tokyo" ucap Sasori dengan pose berpikir

 **END SAKURA POV**

.

Dari kejauahan ada seorang pria melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol

"Apa pria itu kekasihnya ? sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu adik kecilku" gumam orang itu sambil menyeringai misterius dan segera mengambil ponsel dari saku nya

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Saat ini Sakura dan Sasori sudah ada di menara Tokyo, mereka sangat menikmati suasana malam diatas sana.

"Waaaa ini sangat indah" ucap Sakura penuh takjub

"Kau suka ?" Tanya Sasori

"Suka sekaliiii" jawab Sakura

"Hmm Sakura" panggil Sasori

"Ya ?" jawab Sakura masih fokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini

"Aku.. ingin minta maaf" ucap Sasori

Sakura segera berbalik menatap Sasori, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Aku benar-benar panic saat itu, kau tau jika Shion adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jadi saat itu aku benar-benar kalut" jelas Sasori tertunduk penuh sesal

Sakura terdiam

"Aku sudah jahat padamu, kau pasti membenciku. Andai saja Chouji tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku, mungkin kebenarannya tidak akan terungkap. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucap Sasori lagi

"Aku.. tidak membencimu, awalnya aku memang sangat kecewa tapi lupakanlah itu sudah berlalu. Bukankah hari ini kita sedang bersenang-senang ? jangan rusak malam ini dengan hal seperti itu" jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku ?" Tanya Sasori meyakinkan

Sakura mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum menatap Sasori yang dimana tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas hidung Sasori, Sasori pun membalas senyuman Sakura. Mereka berdua masih saling tatap. Suasana disana sangat mendukung. Mereka berdua berdiri di menara Tokyo dengan lampu-lampu berwarna orange yang menghiasinya dan suasana malam yang menenangkan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba wajah Sasori mendekat. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

" _Apa Sasori akan menciumku ? Kyaaaaa ini adalah saat yang kunanti nantiiiii" inner Sakura berteriak senang_

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori yang semakin dekat, sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman jika saja ponsel Sakura tidak berdering yang mengganggu moment itu.

Sasori segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura

"Ma-maf ada telepon" ucap Sakura kikuk

Sakura berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat Sasori dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sakura benar-benar mengutuk orang yang meneleponnya saat ini, orang yang telah menggagalkan moment mereka

 _Alien Ayam Calling.._

"Dia minta ku bunuh rupanya" geram Sakura kesal

 _Klik_

"Tunggu sampai aku pulang, aku akan membunuhmu" geram Sakura

" _Hn, kenapa kau galak sekali"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan idiot ?"

" _Aku hanya ingin bertanya"_

"Apa ?"

" _Apa besok ada pr ?"_

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa eh ? kau bisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada keempat sahabat bodohmu bukan denganku dan kau sudah merusak malam indahku, Arghhhh kau benar-benar minta ku hajar yaa"

" _Kenapa kau malah marah dan tidak menjaab pertanyaanku Haruno?"_

"Urusai Uchiha, lihat saja setelah aku sampai rumah jangan harap kau bisa tidur"

 _Klik_

Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menghampiri Sasori

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang" ajak Sasori dan berjalan lebih dulu

"Apa dia tidak mau melanjutkan hal yang tadi sempat tertunda ?" gumam Sakura frustasi

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu pulang selarut ini" ucap Sasori menyesal

"Tak perlu minta maaf, justru aku sangat berterimakaish padamu sudah mengajakku pergi hari ini dan aku sangat senang" jawab Sakura yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau cepat masuk dan istirahatlah" ujar Sasori

"Kalau begitu aku masuk, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Sakura

Sakura berbalik hendak masuk tetapi Sasori kembali memanggilnya

"Sakura" Sakura menoleh

 _CUP_

"Oyasumi .." Sasori berjalan mundur sambil tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu berlalu pergi

"A-apa itu barusan ? di-dia menciumku ? dia benar-benar menciumku ?" ucap Sakura masih tak percaya jika Sasori baru saja mencium pipinya

"Kyaaaa Sasori menciumkuuuuu" girang Sakura sambil meloncat-loncat

"Dia benar-benar menciumku" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah

Dari balkon kamar miliknya, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Sakura dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu balkon

 _BRAK_

* * *

 _._

 _._

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriak histeris kelima orang gadis dari dalam kelas 3A yang membuat semua orang yang disekitar sana terheran-heran

"Kau mendapatkan jackpot Forehead" ujar Ino girang

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu" kikik Tenten

"Yeah walaupun harus berakhir di pipi karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu" ledek Temari

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah Temari, aku senang.. sangat senaaaaaang" Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Ta-tapi apa Sa-sori belum me-ngatakan apa-apa pada Sakura chan ?" Tanya Hinata

"Maksudmu apa Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Hmm.. pe-pernyataan cinta" ucap Hinata ragu

Seketika mereka semua menjadi diam

"Benar, apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu ?" Tanya Tenten

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Dia hanya meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lesu

"Heii jangan bersedih seperti itu, aku yakin 100% bahwa dia menyukaimu, dari ceritamu saja kami sudah bisa menyimpulkannya. Bukan begitu ?" ucap Ino merangkul pundak Sakura

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Ino" sahut Temari

"Mu-mungkin Sakura chan ha-nya per-lu ber-sabar sedikit sa-sampai Sasori me-ngatakan-nya" ucap Hinata mencoba menyemangati

"Kalian memang yang terbaik girls" ucap Sakura haru dan mereka berlima berpelukan.

.

.

 **Jam Istirahat**

"Mereka disana" tunjuk Tenten pada meja makan di sudut kantin

Disana sudah ada Sasuke dkk yang sudah menunggu para gadis. Para gadis pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Apa Sasusaku termasuk pasangan juga ? Entahlah ckckck

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana heran

"Kau mau kemana Teme ?" Tanya Naruto

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan kantin begitu saja

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Neji

"Entahlah, sudah sejak pagi dia seperti itu" sahut Sai

"Apa kau tau sesuatu Sakura ?" tanya Shika

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang pms" jawab Sakura asal sambil mengendikan bahunya

Ketika mereka semua sedang sibuk menikmati makanan tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiri mereka

"Apa aku boleh bergabung ?" Tanya orang itu dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng dan air mineral

"Sasori ? ah tentu saja" jawab Sakura girang

"Heh ? kalian sudah berbaikan ? bagaimana bisa secepat itu" celetuk Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Ino

"Ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan Ino" ujar Naruto cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh Ino

"Jangan hiraukan dia Sasori, nikmatilah makan siangmu bersama kami" ucap Ino riang

"Terimakasih" sahut Sasori

Akhirnya Sasori duduk dan makan bersama mereka disana dan suasana menjadi hening kembali karena mereka semua sibuk menikmati makan siangnya

"Apa semalam kau dimarahi oleh orangtuamu karena pulang larut malam?" Sasori memecah keheningan

"Ah tidak, mereka tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang tugas di rumah sakit" jawab Sakura santai

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir dengan hal itu" kekeh Sasori

"Memang kalian habis dari mana ?" celetuk Naruto

"Diam dan habiskan makananmu baka, kenapa kau sangat cerewet sekali" protes Ino sebal

"Huuuh aku kan hanya ingin tau, bahkan Sakura chan dan Sasori tidak protes kenapa malah kau yang protes" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak apa-apa" sahut Sasori

"Kemarin aku dan Sakura pergi ke Tokyo" lanjut Sasori lagi

"Tokyo ? benarkah ? kalian mengunjungi apa saja selama disana ? " Tanya Naruto antusias

"Hahaha kau bersemangat sekali, kami hanya pergi ke Disney land dan pada malam harinya kami ke menara Tokyo" jawab Sasori

"Wahh pasti menyenangkan, kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami juga Sasori ? Ahh kau pasti ingin berduaan dengan Sakura chan saja ya ?" ledek Naruto

"Ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan Sakura chan" protes Naruto yang baru saja di hadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Sakura yang dimana wajahnya sudah memerah

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sasori salah tingkah, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"rupanya begitu" gumam Shikamaru

"Kau bicara sesuatu Shika ?" Tanya Temari

"Ahh tidak" jawab Shikamaru

.

.

.

"Kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, dan untuk Uchiha serta Haruno kalian ikut aku ke ruang guru" perintah Kurenai Sensei mengakhiri pembelajaran

"Kalian duluan saja" ucap Sakura kepada para sahabatnya

"Baiklah" sahut Ino

Kemudian Sakura berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang guru dan tak jauh di belakangnya ada Sasuke.

"Tolong kalian bawa buku paket bahasa inggris ini ke perpustakaan dan kalian bereskan disana, susun hingga rapi" perintah Kurenai sensei

"Baik sensei" jawab Sakura dan segera mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku paket bahasa inggris dan setengahnya lagi di bawa oleh Sasuke menuju perpustakaan.

Perjalanan mereka di landa keheningan, hal tersebut membuat Sakura bingung karena tidak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini padanya. Kalian pasti tau sudah menjadi hobi Sasuke untuk mengganggu atau sekedar membuat Sakura jengkel tapi tidak dengan hari ini, bahkan sejak pagi mereka sama sekali belum saling bicara. Namun Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

Suasana perpustakaan saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menuju meja panjang kosong untuk membereskan buku-buku dan menyusunnya di rak.

"Hei Uchiha bisa kau simpan buku ini di atas sana, aku tidak sampai" ujar Sakura yang sedang kesusahan berjinjit untuk menyimpan buku di rak teratas

Namun Sasuke tak meresponnya

"Uchiha.." panggil Sakura lagi

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak meresponnya, Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri dan seolah-olah disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"Hei kau tuli atau apa ? aku sedang bicara padamu sialan" omel Sakura kesal

"Uhh kau benar-benar membuatku kesal" lanjut Sakura lagi dan suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Mereka berdua disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"Sasuke senpai.. Sakura senpai.." panggil seseorang

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan disana sudah ada Konohamaru serta Moegi

"Kami sejak tadi mencari senpai, rupanya kalian disini" ujar Moegi

"Ada apa kalian mencari kami ?" Tanya Sakura

"Proposal untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah sudah selesai dan ada di meja kerja Sasuke senpai, silahkan senpai lihat dulu barangkali ada yang perlu di revisi" ujar Konohamaru

"Hn" sahut Sasuke ambigu

"Ahh begitu, baiklah setelah ini selesai kami akan ke ruang Osis dan mengeceknya. Kalian pulang saja duluan" ujar Sakura santai

"Terimakasih senpai, kami pamit" ujar Moegi sopan dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama Konohamara

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kembali sibuk menyusun buku dengan wajah stoicnya

"Benar-benar menyebalkan si chicken butt ini" gumam Sakura

Satu jam berlalu akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Kurenai sensei. Mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan dan tampak sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang Osis dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang bergema di koridor. Sakura benar-benar di buat frustasi dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di ruang Osis, Sasuke segera menuju meja kerjanya. Di atas meja kerja milik Sasuke sudah ada proposal untuk acara memperingati ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School. Bukannya mengecek proposal tapi Sasuke malah mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan memainkannya, Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut angkat suara

"Bisakah kau mengecek lebih dulu proposal itu eh Uchiha" ujar Sakura sinis

Sasuke diam dan sibuk dengan ponselnya

Sakura masih menahan diri dan segera menyambar proposal yang ada di atas meja kerja milik Sasuke. Matanya menelusuri tiap lembar tulisan yang ada di dalamnya dengan sangat teliti, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membacanya

"Sudah cukup baik, hanya saja ada beberapa kata yang kurang tepat" ujar Sakura

"Coba lihat ini, menurutmu bagaimana ?" lanjut Sakura lagi yang meletakan proposal itu di atas meja kerja Sasuke yang dimana Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Uchiha.. aku bicara denganmu" ujar Sakura mencoba menahan emosinya

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu bergerak dengan cepat mendahului Sasuke menuju pintu keluar ruang Osis dan segera menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras

 _BRAK_

Pintu sudah tertutup rapat dan Sakura memblokir jalan Sasuke. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah dan Sasuke menatap Sakura tetap dengan wajah stoicnya. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun, mereka masing saling tatap.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai menabrak tembok. Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan sebelah kanannya agar tetap pada posisi punggung Sasuke menempel di tembok dan tak berniat melepaskannya

"Apa maumu brengsek ?" geram Sakura penuh emosi

Sasuke masih diam dan hanya menatap Sakura dingin

"Jawab aku sialan, kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi hah seolah aku ini tidak ada" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke

"Apa masalahmu denganku ? kupikir hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja tidak ada masalah apapun" omel Sakura masih dengan nada tinggi

"Jawab Uchiha!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?" suara Sakura mulai merendah

Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan melepas kedua tangan Sakura yang menarik kerah seragamnya. Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan behenti tepat di telinga Sakura lalu berbisik

"Karena aku sangat membencimu Haruno Sakura" ucap Sasuke dingin

Setelah berbisik seperti itu Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung disana karena pernyataan Sasuke.

.

.

"Pesta dansa ? Kyaaaaaaaaa aku tidak sabaaaaaar" ucap Ino girang

Saat ini Sakura dkk sedang berada di kafe Akatsuki, Sakura mengajak para sahabatnya bertemu karena tiba-tiba moodnya menjadi buruk akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Jadi kita harus memiliki pasangan di pesta itu ?" Tanya Tenten

"Dan kita tidak perlu mencarinya lagi" ujar Temari santai melahap roti melon kesukaanya

"Dan kalian melupakanku" sindir Sakura sebal

"Sa-sakura chan de-ngan Sasori sa-saja" sahut Hinata

"Benar forehead dia pasti akan mengajakmu" ucap Ino semangat

"Tidak Pig tidak semudah itu, dia pasti mengajak Shion" ucap Sakura lesu

"Benar juga, sangainmu berat sekali Sakura" sahut Tenten

"Ba-bagimana ji-ka Sa-sakura chan saja yang me-ngajak Sasori le-bih dulu" ujar Hinata

"Maksud mu aku yang mengajaknya sebagai pasanganku di pesta dansa ?" Tanya sakura

Hinata mengangguk semangat

"Ide bagus" sahut Tenten

"Bukankah.. itu sangat memalukan ? seorang gadis mengajak seorang pria ke pesta dansa sebagai pasangannya ? Oh yang benar saja, kalian sangat gilaaa" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

"Ayolah forehead, aku jamin dia tidak akan menolakmu" goda Ino

"Apa harus kulakukan ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas

"Sangat harus Sakura sangat haruuuuus" sahut Tenten gemas

"Akan ku pikirkan" ujar Sakura lemas

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kenapa kau tidak ajak dia sekarang saja" sahut Temari

"Sekarang ? apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura kaget

"Arah jam 2" sahut Temari dimana pandangan mata Temari tertuju pada seorang pria bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela seorang diri

"Sa-sasori ?" gumam Sakura seolah tak percaya bahwa yang di bicarakan ada di depannya saat ini

"Wahh panjang umur sekali dia, jangan-jangan kalian jodoh" kikik Tenten

"Kenapa kau diam saja Forehead, cepat hampiri dia dan ajak dia sebegai pasanganmu di pesta dansa" desak Ino

"Aku takut Pig" ujar Sakura gugup

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia pasti menerima ajakanmu" sahut Ino lagi

"Uhh lihat-lihat tanganku bergetar" Sakura memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat

"Hahaha kau tampak konyol Sakura" ledek Temari

"A-ayo Sakura chan" Hinata menyemangati

"Jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan bodoh" omel Ino

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan kesana" ucap Sakura dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Ketika akan melangkah, Sakura kembali mengurungkan niatnya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Yang membuat keempat sahabatnya heran. Lalu mereka melihat arah pandang Sakura pada meja Sasori

"S-shion" gumam Ino kaget

"Ini buruk" sahut Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Ternyata Shion baru saja datang dan menghampiri Sasori. Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali duduk di tempatnya

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Temari hati-hati

"Apa pertanyaan itu cocok untukku pada saat ini ?" ucap Sakura sebal

"Tidak" jawab Temari merasa bersalah

"Te-nanglah Sakura chan" Hinata mengelus pundak Sakura

Sakura melirik meja dimana Sasori dan Shion berada, mereka tampak sangat asyik dan Sasori tampak sangat bahagia. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut dimana Shion menyuapi Sasori, Sakura segera membuang muka.

"Forehead, kau harus beraksi" ucap Ino

"Maksudmu apa Ino ?" Tanya Tenten heran

"Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu" ujar Ino

"Heeh ? kau gila" sahut Sakura

"Ya aku memang gila, bahkan kami berempat memang gila dan kegilaan itu kau yang mengajarkannya" dengus Ino

"Aku ? kapan?" Tanya Sakura tak suka

"Sewaktu di atap ketika para idiot itu menyatakan perasaannya pada kami dan kami menolaknya, lalu kau menyuruh kami untuk mengejarnya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Asal kau tau itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ku lakukan, ketika meminta seorang pria menjadi kekasihku" ucap Ino mencoba mengenangnya

"Benar, sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mengejarnya. Kalian harus memperjelas semuanya Sakura dan maksud dari semua perhatian nya selama ini padamu" sahut Temari

Sakura diam dan tampak berpikir

.

.

 **ACARA PERINGATAN ULANG TAHUN KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL KE-63**

 **Ayo datang dan Hadiri acara yang sangat meriah ini, akan ada berbagai macam games serta penampilan dari band-band terbaik di sekolah. Kami akan menampilkan**

 **THE POWER GIRLS**

 **RASENGAN BAND**

 **RAIKIRI BAND**

 **Guest Star : FLOW**

 **Dan acara yang paling dinantikan adalah Pesta Dansa, tunjukkan bakat kalian dalam berdansa dan bawa pasangan kalian di pesta. Ingat kalian hanya boleh membawa pasangan dari siswa/siswi Sekolah ini yaaa ..**

 **Dress Code**

 **Pria : Tuxedo**

 **Wanita : Gaun**

 **Acara akan dilaksanakan pada hari SABTU, 21 JANUARI 2016 pada pukul 7 malam di Aula Konoha Senior High School**

 **MARI SUKSESKAN DAN MERIAHKAN ACARA INI**

 **OSIS**

 **.**

"Wah aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar"

"Aku harus beli gaun sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Aku harus mengajak siapa ?"

"Apa dia mau ku ajak ke pesta ?"

"Aku harus pergi perawatan sampai hari H"

"Aku harus memotong rambutku"

"Aku harus segera mencarinya untuk mengajaknya ke pesta"

Itulah celotehan-celotehan yang terdengar di hampir tiap sudut sekolah, mereka tampak antusias dengan acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 63.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Dia berjalan di tengah lorong yang sudah sepi karena sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika melewati toilet wanita dia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam toilet yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Jadi kau akan menembaknya sepulang sekolah nanti ?" Tanya seorang gadis di dalam sana

"Iya aku akan mengatakannya pada Sasori dan aku sudah mengajaknya bertemu di atap" jawab si gadis

"Ya Tuhan semoga kau beruntung" jawab teman si gadis

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

.

.

 _Tap_

"Tenanglah forehead tak perlu gugup begitu" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi bergetar

"Aku benar-benar gugup Pig, apa aku harus mengatakannya hari ini juga ?" ucap Sakura

"Harus Sakura, kau harus bergerak cepat. Jangan sampai Sasori jatuh ke tangan Shion. Oh Astaga aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Sasori benar-benar menjadi kekasih Shion" ucap Ino bergidik

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya ?" Tanya Temari yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan roti melonnya

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Sakura polos

"Uhuk..jadi kau belum menghubunginya ?" Tenten tersedak minumannya

"Jangan membuatku bingung" ucap Sakura sebal

"Demi _Kami Sama_ kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatku menjadi bodoh begini, apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu eh Sakura ? Hari ini kau berencana untuk mengatakan tentang perasaanmu padanya bukan ?" Tanya Tenten

Sakura mengangguk

"Nah apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya ?" Tanya Tenten lagi

Sakura menggeleng

"Kau harus cepat menghubunginya dan membuat janji dengannya, jika tidak bagaimana caramu bertemu dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya ? bisa saja sepulang sekolah nanti dia sibuk atau ada urusan" ucap Tenten gemas

"Ahh benar" ujar Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu

"Lebih baik kau telepon saja" sahut Temari

"Baiklah"

Ketika Sakura akan menekan tombol _Call_ tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi

 _TEEET TEEEET_

"Ah sial, aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Kita harus harus cepat karena ada ulangan Orochimaru Sensei" ucap Sakura mengingatkan

"Be-benar ja-ngan sampai telat ki-kita bisa di hukum dan ti-tidak boleh ikut ulangan" ucap Hinata panik

Kelima gadis itu pergi berlari meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

"Haaaaah apa Orcohimaru sensei itu gila ? hampir semua soal yang diberikannya berkaitan dengan ular, dasar si maniak ular itu apa dia ingin menulari hobi anehnya itu pada kita ?" gerutu Naruto sebal

Ulangan Biologi sudah selesai dan saatnya untuk pulang.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sai

"Toilet" jawab Sasuke

Satu persatu para siswa pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten kalian jangan pulang dulu hari ini tugas piket bagian kalian" Shino mengingatkan

"Astaga aku sangat lupa jika kita piket hari ini" Ino menepuk keningnya

Temari melirik Sakura yang kelihatan khawatir

"Pergi saja, biar kami berempat yang menyelesaikan piket ini" sahut Temari yang melihat raut khawatir Sakura

"Benarkah ? apa tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Benar Sakura, cepat kau hubungi dan cari Sasori sebelum dia pergi" ujar Tenten

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu. Doakan aku" Sakura pergi berlari meninggalkan kelas

"SEMOGA BERHASIL" Teriak keempat sahabat Sakura

.

.

"Kau dimana ? kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat" gumam Sakura

Kini Sakura berlarian di koridor sekolah guna mencari Sasori, Sakura sudah mengecek kelas Sasori dan disana sudah kosong lalu Sakura pergi ke klub sepak bola dan disana pun kosong. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sakura terus menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah untuk mencari Sasori. Kantin, perpustakaan bahkan toilet.

"Ayolaah angkat teleponku bodoh" Sakura terus mencoba menghubungi Sasori namun belum ada hasil

"Dia tidak mungkin pulang secepat ini, biasanya dia akan ke klub, mampir ke perpustakaan atau kantin. Tidak biasanya dia langsung menghilang begini" Sakura makin khawatir

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah pulang ?" gumam Sakura lagi

Ketika melewati ruang Osis, Sakura bertemu Sara yang keluar dari ruang Osis

"Ahh Sara" panggil Sakura

"Hai Sakura" sapa Sara ramah

"Kau melihat Sasori ? apa dia sudah pulang ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sasori yah ? belum dia belum pulang, dia ada di atap.."

"Terimakasih"

"Hei Sakura tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara Hei Sakuraaa"

Sakura segera melesat pergi menuju atap

" _Apa yang Sasori lakukan di atap" inner Sakura bertanya-tanya_

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toilet dan dari arah berlawanan Sasuke melihat Sakura berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa bahkan sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari adanya Sasuke disana dan begitu saja melewati Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas dan pulang.

Ketika memasuki kelas Sasuke melihat Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten sedang membersihkan kelas. Sasuke segera berjalan ke tempatnya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Heh ? aku baru sadar kenapa kalian hanya berempat, bukankah biasanya berlima. Kemana Sakura chan pergi ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa Sakura tak ada disana

"Dia sedang mengejar cintanya" sahut Ino

"Aku seriuuuuuuus" ucap Naruto

"Dia sedang mencari Sasori, ah mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bicara" kikik Tenten

"Sasori ? maksudmu Sakura chan akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasori ?" Tanya Naruto makin penasaran

"Begitulah" sahut Tenten

 _BRAK_

Sasuke melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan melesat pergi keluar kelas

"Ada apa dengan Teme ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Entahlah, setelah mendengar cerita kalian barusan tiba-tiba saja dia melempar tas dan pergi" sahut Sai yang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu" bisik Neji pada Shika

"Semoga dia bisa mengatasinya" gumam Shikamaru yang hanya bisa didengar Neji dan kemudian menatap langit melalui jendela kelas

.

.

"Semoga masih sempat" gumam Sasuke

Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru

.

.

"Aku sangat senang, terimakasih banyak" ucap si gadis

"Aku pun begitu" jawab si pria

Sepasang muda mudi ini baru saja turun dari atap, mereka berjalan di lorong lantai 4 untuk turun. Mereka bergandengan tangan, sangat erat. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Dan di depan tangga ada seorang Haruno Sakura yang menyaksikan hal tersebut. Membuat pasangan muda mudi itu cukup terkejut

"H-hai Sakura" sapa si gadis canggung

Namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya

"Sasori, aku perlu bicara denganmu" ucap Sakura berusaha menormalkan suaranya

"Shion, kau tunggu aku di parkiran." Ucap Sasori pada Shion sambil mengelus rambut Shion lembut

"Baiklah, Sakura aku duluan" ucap Shion dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori serta Sakura di lorong lantai 4 yang sepi itu dimana Cahaya matahari senja keemasan menyinari lorong tersebut.

Mereka berdua terpaut jarak 1 meter. Suasana mendadak canggung

"A-aku menghubungimu berkali-kali" Sakura angkat suara dengan wajah tertunduk

"Maaf ponselku tertinggal di mobil" jawab Sasori

"Begitu.." gumam Sakura

"Sasori.. aku.."

"Cukup!" potong Sasori

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sasori

"Mulai saat ini, kita harus jaga jarak. Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Shion dan aku tidak ingin melukainya. Jadi ku pikir kau bisa mengerti situasinya saat ini" ucap Sasori

"Dan semua hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama.. jangan kau anggap serius, itu..hanya ungkapan sayang sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih." Lanjut Sasori tanpa menatap Sakura

"Maaf aku harus pergi, karena Shion menungguku" Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di lorong lantai 4

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan di lantai. Sakura sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya terbukti dari air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia menangis terisak

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Seseorang berdiri di depan Sakura

 _GREP_

Orang itu membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya

"Dasar bodoh" gumam orang itu

"Hiks hiks kenapa ? hiks bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya hiks" tangisan Sakura semakin pecah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini

"Kenapa Uchiha ? hiks kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku ?" racau Sakura lagi

Tangan Sasuke terangkat mengelus kepala Sakura

"Hanya pria bodoh yang berani menolakmu Haruno" gumam Sasuke pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya dan _Kami Sama_

Dari kejauahan keempat pasangan muda mudi hanya menyaksikan kejadian di depannya dengan hati miris terlebih para gadis.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review .

Arigatou ~


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Sakura di tolak Sasori bahkan sebelum Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan sejak saat itu juga Sakura tidak masuk sekolah karena terkena demam patah hati.

Hari ini keempat sahabat Sakura dan pasangan plus Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Sakura untuk melihat kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan itu.

Ketika mereka memasuki kamar terlihat buku dan berbagai macam barang yang berserakan, ada berbagai bungkus snack, gordyn yang tidak di buka yang mengakibatkan kamarnya menjadi sangat gelap. Kamarnya seperti kandang sapi.

"Tinggal menunggunya gantung diri saja di sudut kamar" celetuk Sai

"Sai!" Ino menyikut perut Sai sebal

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Sakura" Temari berjalan menuju pintu balkon Sakura dan menggeser gordyn yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari, lalu menggeser pintu kaca balkon kamar sakura

Sedangkan si pemilik kamar masih bergelung di atas kasurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Sakura berhenti seperti ini" Tenten mencoba menarik selimut Sakura dan Sakura berusaha mempertahankannya. Kemudian Tenten di bantu oleh Hinata, Ino dan Temari untuk menarik selimut Sakura

Satu lawan empat tentu saja yang terbanyak menjadi pemenang

Mereka berempat berhasil menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Sakura. Dia tampak sangat kacau dengan baju tidur berwana pink motif teddy bear yang sangat kusut dan sandal rumahan berbentuk kelinci yang masih bertengger manis di kakinya, rambut yang sangat kusut dan kantung mata menghitam.

Dengan sigap Sakura segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Apa.. kau benar-benar Sakura chan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja baka, kau pikir dia siapa" sahut Ino sebal

"Kenapa kalian kemari ? dan kenapa para alien itu ikut masuk ke kamarku ? dasar tidak sopan" omel Sakura yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Yang menjadi masalah bukan itu, tapi kau" tunjuk Temari pada Sakura

"Kenapa kau lari dari masalah" lanjut Temari lagi

Sakura menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang tampak seperti zombie itu

"Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya" sahut Sakura tertunduk lesu

"Lalu kau mau apa ? marah-marah dan berteriak bahwa Sasori hanya milikmu seorang ?" omel Temari

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau lari dari masalah ini, tapi sampai kapan kau akan begini Sakura ? kau akan terus sembunyi dari mereka ? kau seperti pecundang saja" sahut Temari

"AKU BUKAN PECUNDANG!" Teriak Sakura tak suka

"Jika memang bukan, kau harus bangkit dan jangan terpuruk begini" sahut Temari lagi

"Tapi aku masih sangat heran kenapa Shion dan Sasori bisa berpacaran, aku tau mereka bersahabat sejak kecil tapi sejak dulu aku perhatikan mereka, Sasori sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika dirinya ada rasa lebih pada Shion" sahut Tenten menganalisa

"A-aku juga berpikir be-gitu, cara Sa-sori memandang Sa-kura chan dan Shion sa-sangat berbeda" ujar Hinata

"Apa mungkin Sasori di paksa atau di ancam oleh Shion" Ino menyimpulkan

"Shion bukan orang yang seperti itu pig" sahut Sakura

"Uhh bisa-bisanya kau membela rivalmu" dengus Ino

"Sampai kapan kita akan membicarakan hal yang tak berguna ini ?" celetuk Sai

Ino melotot pada Sai seolah berkata _diam dan jangan banyak bicara_

"Oke lanjutkan" lanjut Sai dengan senyum palsunya

Saat ini keempat sahabat Sakura duduk di atas ranjang Sakura

Naruto duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Sakura. Sai, Neji dan Shika duduk di sofa panjang dekat balkon dan Sasuke masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan tampang bosan.

"Kau harus terus berjuang Sakura, anggap ini ujian cintamu" sahut Tenten membara

"Maksudmu aku harus merebutnya dari Shion ?" Tanya Sakura memastikan

"Uhh bukan merebut tapi bisa di bilang merebut juga, ahh entahlah aku sulit menjelaskannya" Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Hmm kita mempunyai hipotesa yang sama jika Sasori menyukaimu tapi apa alasan Sasori menjadikan Shion kekasihnya ? tidak baik jika dalam hubungan tidak saling cinta. Mungkin Shion menyukai Sasori tapi Sasori sepertinya menyukai forehead lalu bagimana caranya agar kita tau jika Sasori benar-benar menyukai forehead atau tidak" Ino dalam pose berpikir

"Kau banyak omong sekali pig" Sakura mulai kesal

"Dia tidak menyukaiku" lanjut Sakura membuang muka

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Temari

"Kurasa begitu" sahut Sakura asal

"Kita buktikan" sahut Temari lagi

Sakura hanya menatap Temari dengan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya _bagaimana caranya_

"Ino, jelaskan ide yang tadi kita buat di sekolah" ujar Temari

"Ahh jadi kita benar-benar akan menggunakan ide itu" ucap Ino gemas

"Semakin seru saja" sahut Tenten

"Nah jadi begini forehead, kau tau hubungan Sasori dan Shion sudah menyebar luas di sekolah bahkan di media social pun mereka sangat mesra Benar-benar membuat iri. Kami punya hipotesa yang sama jika Sasori menyukaimu dan bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuktikannya ? apa kau mau tau ?" ucap Ino membuat Sakura penasaran

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sakura yang juga penasaran

"Caranya…."

"Kau harus punya kekasih" ucap Ino mantap

"Heh ?" Sakura kaget

Tidak hanya Sakura tetapi para pria disana juga di buat kaget termasuk Sasuke yang kemudian kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Kalian pasti bercanda" ucap Sakura

"Kami serius, kau harus punya kekasih dan ketika kau punya kekasih kau harus selalu mesra dengan kekasihmu ketika di depan Sasori dan kita akan lihat reaksi apa yang akan Sasori perlihatkan. Jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu dia pasti akan cemburu dan memutuskan Shion lalu mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya padamu" kikik Ino senang

"Kau pikir rencana bodoh kalian itu akan berhasil dan menurutku itu sangat kejam pig" sahut Sakura datar

"Memang kejam tapi kau jangan naïf Sakura, kau juga pasti ingin memiliki Sasori bukan" sahut Ino lagi

"Menurutku tidak kejam, kau dan Shion hanya perlu bersaing saja. Sasori baru menjadi kekasihnya bukan suaminya jadi sah-sah saja jika Sasori bisa bersama dengan yang lain" Temari menimpali

"Jika aku setuju dengan rencana kalian.. dengan siapa aku akan berpacaran ?" Tanya Sakura ragu

"Hei kenapa kau masih saja bertanya ? kau tinggal tunjuk saja ingin pria seperti apa, jangan lupakan bahwa hampir semua populasi pria disekolah pernah menembakmu dan sayangnya kau menolak mereka forehead" omel Ino

"Tidak.. tidak pig, sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk dalam kriteriaku" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala

"Hmm Jadi hanya Sasori yang masuk dalam kriteriamu Sakura ?" dengus Neji

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Ayolah forehead ini hanya pura-pura" Ino sangat gemas

"Aku tau tapi kau juga harus pilih-pilih bodoh, jangan asal memilih orang untuk menjadi kekasihku walaupun hanya pura-pura" Sakura cemberut

"Bagaimana dengan Idate, dia cukup keren" sahut Tenten

"Aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi dengan Kin dkk" tolak Sakura geleng-geleng

"Ba-bagaimana de-ngan Shino, ku-lihat di-dia menaruh perhatian pada Sakura chan" ucap Hinata geli

"Bisa-bisa aku digigit oleh serangga peliharaannya yang jumlahnya ribuan itu" ucap Sakura bergidik ngeri

"Utakata ? dia tampan hanya saja dia maniak gelembung " sahut Ino

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan dengan hobi bodohnya bermain gelembung" ucap Sakura berwajah bosan

"Bagaimana dengan Gara adikku ? dia tampan" sahut Temari

"Yeah dia memang sangat tampan tapi aku bukan pedofil, penyuka anak di bawah umur Temari. Ingat dia bahkan baru kelas 2 SMP" dengus Sakura

"Kiba tidak buruk" gumam Sai

"Aku belum siap untuk terkena penyakit anjing rabiesnya si akamaru itu" kekeh Sakura

"Sishui Sensei ? dia baru saja bercerai beberapa bulan lalu" celetuk Neji

"Aku juga bukan pecinta om-om" Sakura semakin bosan

"Bagaimana dengan Rock Lee" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khas bodohnya

"Apa kau tidak punya kandidat yang lebih baik lagi" geram Sakura

"Hei Shika, apa kau punya kandidat untuknya ?" Tanya Temari frustasi

"Hoaaam …"

Shikamaru menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sakura lurus dan berkata

"Uchiha Sasuke" lanjut Shika

Perkataan Shikamaru barusan membuat suasana mendadak hening termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke

"Diam berarti kau setuju" putus Shikamaru seakan membawa mereka ke alam sadarnya

"Heh ? bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja.. kenapa kau malah menyebut nama si ayam itu" ucap Sakura canggung

Sedangkan si pemilik nama hanya menatap Shikamaru tetap dengan wajah stoicnya dan Shika membalas tatapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku setuju"

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran Teme"

"A-aku sangat se-tuju"

"Kau harus setuju forehead"

"Hei aku yang akan menjalaninya kenapa kalian yang memutuskan seenaknya" ucap Sakura tak suka

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, kau tidak akan berurusan dengan Kin, serangga, gelembung, anjing rabies, dia bukan anak di bawah umur, dia juga bukan om-om, dia bahkan tidak seaneh Lee" sahut Tenten

"Tapi.. tapi dia rivalku, dia musuhku" ucap Sakura membuang muka

"Lagipula aku sangat yakin si chicken butt itu tidak akan setuju dengan rencana bodoh kalian ini" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Aku setuju" Sasuke angkat bicara

Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya

"Ha ha ha kau pasti bergurau" ledek Sakura kikuk

"Hn, aku serius" jawab Sasuke menatap Sakura

"Sasuke saja sudah setuju, jadi kau juga harus setuju Sakura" ujar Temari

"Uhh kalian benar-benar membuatku frustasi" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"Atas dasar apa kau setuju dengan rencana bodoh ini ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu dan untuk balas budi karena kau sudah membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Karin" jawab Sasuke santai dengan memasukan kedua lengannya di saku celana

Sakura menghela napas bosan

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Sa-kura chan ?" Tanya Hinata

"Baiklah, ini hanya pura-pura. Ini akan berakhir sampai Sasori dan Shion putus" jawab Sakura pasrah

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Temee akhirnya kau punya kekasih hahaha"

"Waaaaa rencana kita pasti berhasil"

"Semakin menarik saja"

Semua tampak heboh di kamar Sakura, tidak dengan Sakura yang merasa sangat canggung di tatap oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Coba lagi" perintah Ino

"Sa-sa-suke kun" ucap Sakura

"Bukan begitu forehead kau seperti Hinata saja" omel Ino

"Ini benar-benar membuatku gila, apa aku perlu memanggilnya begitu ?" Sakura mulai kesal

"Tentu saja, orang-orang pasti akan merasa aneh jika kalian malah memanggil nama marga masing-masing atau saling menghina" sahut Temari

"Tapi sangat menjijikan jika aku harus memanggil nya dengan surfiks –kun" Protes Sakura

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah, kau cukup memanggilnya Sasuke tanpa surfiks –kun dan ingat hilangkan kebiasaan mu memanggil nama marganya" jelas Ino lagi

"Juga berhenti memanggilnya chicken butt" sahut Tenten

"A-alien ayam juga" cicit Hinata

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan" jawab Sakura pasrah

Saat ini keempat sahabat Sakura sedang mengajari Sakura agar terbiasa memanggil _Sasuke_ bukan lagi _Uchiha_ atau pun _Chicken butt_ seperti biasanya _._ Hal tersebut juga dilakukan oleh keempat Sahabat Sasuke dimana Sasuke harus terbiasa memanggil _Sakura_ bukan _Haruno, pink_ ataupun _gadis bar-bar._

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, dirinya melihat di meja makan sudah ada kaasannya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan tousannya yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Ohayo Kaasan, tousan" sapa Sakura ramah

"Ohayo sayang" sahut tousan Sakura

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat baik Saku-chan" ujar kaasan Sakura sembari menyimpan selembar roti selai strawberry kesukaan Sakura di atas piring kosong

Pagi ini Sakura terlihat sangat ceria

"Begitukah ?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya dan segera melahap roti selai strawberrynya

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik ?" selidik tousan Sakura

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura santai

Ketika mereka sedang asyik sarapan tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi

 _Ting tong_

"Biar kaasan yang membukanya, kalian lanjutkan saja sarapannya" ujar Kaasan Sakura dan pergi melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung sepagi ini

 _Ceklek_

"Ohayo Basan " sapa pria itu ramah sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Oh Sasuke kun, ohayaoo" jawab kaasan Sakura ramah

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput Sakura" ucap Sasuke sopan

"Sakura ? tidak biasanya kalian pergi bersama, dan biasanya kalian itu selalu saja cekcok. Bagaimana bisa kalian pergi bersama ke sekolah hari ini" ujar kaasan sakura heran

"Heeh.. apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian ? pagi ini Sakura terlihat sangat ceria" lanjut kaasan Sakura lagi

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum

"Apaa.. kalian pacaran ?" selidik kaasan Sakura

"Begitulah" jawab Sasuke kikuk

"Kaasan kenapa lama sekali ? siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini ?" tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di balik tubuh Kaasannya

"U-uchi maksudku Sa-sasuke ? ada apa kau kemari sepagi ini?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Menjemputmu" jawab Sasuke santai

"Menjemputku ?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan

"Hn"

"A-ah baiklah kalau begitu, Kaasan aku pamit" ucap Sakura kikuk

"Basan aku pamit dulu" ujar Sasuke sopan

"Tolong jaga putriku Sasuke kun, hati-hati di jalan" jawab Kaasan Sakura dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah

"SAYAANG SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN PUNYA CUCU" Teriak Kaasan Sakura dari dalam rumah sampai terdengar keluar rumah dimana Sasuke dan Sakura masih disana

"Uhh.. mereka sangat keterlaluan" geram Sakura kesal sambil masuk ke dalam mobil

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung, Sakura tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Karena saat ini status mereka sudah berubah, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih walaupun hanya pura-pura tapi tetap saja suasana saat ini benar-benar awkward, biasanya mereka yang saling mencela tiba-tiba saja harus menjadi sepasang kekasih dan bersikap manis di depan banyak orang. Hal tersebut juga dirasakan Sasuke, sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya tapi dirinya mencoba untuk tenang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah dan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang sudah di sediakan. Sudah menjadi hal biasa ketika pangeran sekolah datang maka kehebohan akan berlangsung

"Kyaaaa Sasuke kun sudah datang"

"Ayo cepat kita harus menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya pagi ini"

"Tidak biasanya dia membawa mobil"

Para fangil Sasuke sudah menunggu kedatangan si pangeran sekolah di koridor dan terdengar cekikikan dari para gadis yang sudah sangat tidak sabar menyambut pangerannya.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan kerennya dan setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu dimana Sakura berada

"Apa yang akan Sasuke kun lakukan ?"

"Apa dia berangkat ke sekolah bersama seseorang ?"

"Sepertinya dia akan membukakan pintu untuk orang itu ?"

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya satu mobil dengan Sasuke kun kecuali sahabatnya ?"

"Apa seorang gadis ?"

Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu dan muncullah seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang yang langsung disambut oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura, menambah kesan dramatis

Sakura terlihat gugup dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mereka masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sakura benar-benar gugup bahkan sejak turun dari mobil, Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sa-sakura ? dia Sakura ?"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berangkat bersama ?"

"Lihat, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya"

"Uwaaa aku punya firasat buruk"

SasuSaku berjalan di koridor dimana saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan tontonan gratis para siswa sampai akhirnya perjalanan mereka di blokir oleh para fangirl Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"Sasuke kun ? kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucap salah satu fangirl Sasuke

"Benar, kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura dan kalian bergandengan tangan"

"Hn, dia kekasihku" jawab Sasuke santai

 _JGER_

Hati para fangirl Sasuke bagai hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar pernyataan singkat Sasuke .

"Sakura san, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke san ?" Lee tiba-tiba maju ke depan SasuSaku berada

Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Tiba-tiba semangat masa mudaku musnah" ucap Lee dramatis dengan deraian air mata

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya fangirl yang lain

"Tentu saja bisa, jadi mulai saat ini jangan ganggu aku dan Sakura" ucap Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Sakura dan pergi memecah kerumunan fangirlnya

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK" Teriak fangirl SasuSaku bersamaan

.

 _SREG_

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas, disana hanya ada keempat sahabat Sasuke dan kempat sahabat Sakura. Mereka menatap pasangan yang baru saja datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyebalkan dan pandangan mereka teralihkan pada genggaman tangan SasuSaku yang begitu erat.

Seolah menyadari apa yang sahabatnya lihat Sakura segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke

"O-ohayo.." sapa Sakura gugup dan segera memasuki kelas diikuti oleh Sasuke

"Ohayo forehead, hari yang cerah bukan" kikik Ino geli

Sakura hanya melirik Ino sebal dan duduk di kursinya

"Jadi.. kalian benar-benar berangkat sekolah bersama eh?" goda Naruto

"Pasti diluaran sana banyak yang sedang patah hati, semoga saja tidak ada yang nekat bunuh diri" celetuk Sai

"Pasti selama seminggu ini kalian akan menjadi trending topic mengalahkan pasangan Sasori dan Shion" ujar Tenten geli

Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

 _TEEET TETTT_

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Tenten

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet" ucap Sakura

"Per-lu ku temani ?" tawar Hinata

"Tak perlu Hinata, kalian ke kantin saja" jawab Sakura

"Baiklah kita bertemu di kantin forehead" sahut Ino

Akhirnya Sakura berpisah dengan keempat sahabatnya.

.

"Aku berharap hari ini cepat berakhir, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Terlebih aku sangat gugup jika bertemu Uchiha, sangat memalukan. Harusnya aku menolak ide gila ini sejak awal" gumam Sakura di depan cermin toilet wanita

 _Ceklek_

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan alangkah terkejutnya di luar sana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada tembok sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap begitu menjadi salah tingkah

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini U- Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura

"Kantin ? apa dia menungguku sejak tadi ?" gumam Sakura heran dan berlari mengejar Sasuke menyamai langkahnya

Selama di perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan yang terlontar dari mereka berdua sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaan mereka yang saling hina dan mencaci maki jika sedang bersama.

 _._

Ketika sampai di kantin pasangan SasuSaku mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari para sahabat mereka. Para sahabat mereka duduk di meja tengah kantin, sejak pasangan SasuSaku memasuki kantin mereka berdua seolah menjadi magnet. Tak ada satupun pandangan yang terlepas dari mereka, semua orang menatap mereka seolah penuh kagum akan kesempurnaan dan keserasian yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, dimana Sasuke adalah pria paling populer di sekolah dan Sakura adalah gadis paling populer di sekolah. Bukankah mereka memang sangat cocok ?

.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera duduk di tempat yang tersisa dan saling berhadapan.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

"Apa kalian sudah memesan makanan ?" Tanya Ino

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, sepertinya hanya tinggal aku dan Uc-Sasuke maksudku yang belum memesan makanan. Sebaiknya aku pesan makanan sekarang. Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju penjual makanan tetapi baru satu langkah berjalan ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkahku

"Sakura" panggil orang itu tanpa ragu

Aku pun menoleh, rupanya yang memanggilku si Chicken butt itu ah maksudku Sasuke.

Aku hanya menatapnya bosan dan bertanya

"Apa ?"

"Belikan aku nasi goreng ekstra tomat dan jus tomat, tidak pakai lama" ujarnya dengan wajah stoicnya

"Heh ? kau menyuruhku?" Tanya ku berjalan mendekat ke sampingnya

"Apa kau sudah tuli ?" ucapnya dingin

"Atas dasar apa kau seenaknya menyuruhku seperti itu?" ucapku tak suka

"Cih, apa kau lupa ? sekarang kau kekasihku" decih Sasuke

 _BRAK_

Aku menggebrak meja dimana para sahabatku sedang menikmati makanannya saat ini

"Uhuk uhuk..a-air" Naruto tersedak ramennya

Bahkan jus yang sedang di minum oleh Pig tumpah mengotori meja dan tiba-tiba semua perhatian tertuju pada suara gebrakan meja Sakura yang artinya semua pasang mata tertuju pada pasangan SasuSaku dimana posisi Sasuke yang masih duduk santai di kursinya dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ingat Uchiha aku ini bukan budakmu dan jangan seenaknya kau menyuruhku begitu!" omelku pada Sasuke

"Hn, lalu kau mau apa ?" dengus Sasuke

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek

"Astaga Sakura apa yang kau lakukan" gumam Tenten khawatir

"Tenanglah forehead, kau bisa membuat rencananya kacau" Ino berbisik pelan

"Tidak perlu berteriak" geram Temari gemas

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? membiarkan si Uchiha ini menyuruhku ini dan itu seenaknya" omelku pada sahabatku

"Hei apa mereka bertengkar ?"

"Wahh.. apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kenapa Sakura marah-marah ?"

"Padahal mereka pasangan baru"

"Apa sebentar lagi mereka akan putus"

"Seperti dugaanku mereka hanya pura-pura"

"Benar, mereka kan musuh"

"Menurutku mereka pasangan yang serasi, sayang sekali jika harus putus karena masalah sepele"

Itulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar di kantin dan suasana masih memanas diantara Sasuke dan Aku

"Apa yang terjadi ?" suara yang sangat tidak asing di telingaku

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu masuk kantin dan disana kulihat Sasori dan Shion baru saja datang sambil bergandengan tangan.

Hatiku mencelos melihatnya, rasanya aku ingin kabur saat ini juga. Tatapan kami bertemu, hazel dan emerald.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilku

"Sakura.."

Aku pun menoleh padanya dan ..

 _GREP_

Sasuke memelukku

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"Sasuke memeluknyaaa!"

Seisi kantin kembali ribut

Aku hanya bisa terkejut di buatnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang si bodoh ini lakukan, jika bukan di kantin dan mengingat status palsu kami saat ini mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku lembut

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi padamu" ucap Sasuke lagi

"Maaf, aku sudah kasar padamu" lanjutnya

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahuku lembut dan menatapku, aku yang di tatap begitu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku karena sangat heran dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Biar aku yang memesan makanan, duduklah. Aku tidak akan lama" ucap Sasuke kembali mengelus rambutku dan berlalu pergi

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera duduk di tempatku dan para sahabatku serta sahabat Sasuke menatapku heran sedangkan aku hanya mengendikkan bahu bahwa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Sasuke dan semua fokus pandangan masih saja tertuju pada kami, mungkin mereka masih menanti kelanjutan drama picisan di kantin saat ini. ckckck

5 menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan sebuah nampan dimana ada 2 piring nasi goreng, 1 nasi goreng biasa dan 1 nasi goreng ekstra tomat serta 1 gelas jus strawberry dan 1 gelas jus tomat. Lalu Sasuke meletakkannya di atas meja dan segera menaruh nasi goreng serta jus strawberry di depan ku.

"Makanlah, kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku tidak ingin sampai kau sakit" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi mengelus rambutku lembut

Tanpa sadar semburat merah tipis muncul dari kedua pipiku, wanita mana yang tidak tersipu jika di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria ? dan kantin menjadi riuh kembali

"KYAAAAAAAA MEREKA SANGAT MANIS"

"SAKURA SANGAT BERUNTUNG!"

"AKU JUGA INGIN SEPERTI SAKURAAAAAA"

Dan seisi kantin menjadi ribut kembali.

.

.

Saat ini pelajaran Orochimaru Sensei sedang berlangsung tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyimak pelajarannya dengan baik, pikiranku terus terbayang dengan kejadian di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu ? Dan itu benar-benar di luar rencana. Apa dia melakukannya ketika tau aku melihat Sasori dan Shion yang memasuki kantin sambil bergandengan tangan ? Dia sengaja memelukku ketika Sasori melihat kami. Jika benar begitu, dia benar-benar memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak canggung melakukannya di depan semua orang. Dia saja bisa kenapa aku tidak ? Aku juga harus bisa melakukannya dengan baik, bukankah aku ingin mengetahui perasaan Sasori yang sesungguhnya padaku ? Benar, aku harus bisa bekerjasama dengan Sasuke.

 _TEEET TETTT_

Ternyata jam pelajaran Orochimaru sensei sudah selesai, dan semua siswa bersiap untuk pulang. Aku bangun dari kursiku dan ketika keluar kelas aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat kelas kami, dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Kita pulang" ucapnya

Dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya lalu berjalan di koridor. Lagi-lagi kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku masih berjalan di belakangnya, masih dengan tanganku yang di genggam erat olehnya. Aku hanya menatap tanganku yang di genggam olehnya dan ketika berjalan di koridor aku melihat Sasori sedang bersama Shion, hazel dan emerald kembali bertemu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Sasori padaku. Lalu aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku pada genggaman tanganku dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya" gumamku pelan

"Tidak, kita bisa melakukannya bersama" lanjut ku lagi

Aku tersenyum dan membalas genggaman erat Sasuke dan segera menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke yang sebelumnya berjalan di depanku. Sasuke tampak terkejut terlihat dari tangannya yang sedikit menegang ketika aku membalas genggaman tangannya. Ketika aku sudah bisa menyamai langkahnya, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, begitupun denganku yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman terbaikku. Tahukah kalian ? Mungkin saat itu semua orang yang melihat kami akan menganggap bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang paling bahagia.

 **END SAKURA POV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

TBC

Wahh masih teka teki yah tentang perasaan Sasori ke Sakura, hayoo siapa yang bisa tebak gimana perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya ?  
Ada yang minta author buat bikin **Sasori POV** nya yah ? Nanti akan ada saatnya chapter yang menceritakan sudut pandang Sasori, pokoknya Chapter khusus Sasori.

Sejak kapan Sasuke suka sama Sakura ? itu RAHASIAAAAA

Hehehe

Semuanya pasti akan terjawab jika waktunya tiba, jadi bersabarlah...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review

Arigatou ~


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

"Hei itu terlalu rendah, dasar bodoh!" maki Ino pada Naruto yang sedang memasang spanduk di depan pintu masuk aula

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, aku heran pada Sai bisa-bisanya dia suka padamu" ucap Naruto cemberut

"Apa kau bilang ? minta ku hajar yaa" Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hendak menjitak kepala Naruto jika saja tidak ada suara yang menghentikan duo pirang ini

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna selain membuat keributan ?" ucap Sakura sebal ambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Ino-Naruto dengan tatapan bosan

"Hehehe Sakura chan," Naruto menggaruk pipinya

"Cepat selesai kan tugas kalian, dan berhenti membuat keributan" ucap Sakura tampak menyeramkan dan berlalu pergi

"Apa Sakura chan sedang pms ?" bisik Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu baka"

"Hei forehead, tunggu!" Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar Sakura

Saat ini aula Konoha Senior High School sedang di dekorasi oleh para siswa siswa, mereka mengubah aula menjadi seperti gedung yang sangat mewah dan megah yang dimana semua didominasi oleh warna pastel. Ini adalah hari ketiga bagi mereka dalam mendekorasi aula dan saat ini sudah hampir 100 %. Karena malam nanti adalah puncak perayaan ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School yang ke 63 tahun. Mereka tampak tidak sabar untuk menghadiri acara puncak nanti malam.

Sakura berkeliling memantau untuk memastikan bahwa semua pekerjaan mereka berjalan dengan baik dan saat ini Sakura berdiri di bawah panggung, panggung yang di buat tidak terlalu tinggi. Tingginya hanya sekitar setengah meter dengan leba meter. Tampak Neji yang sedang memasang pengeras suara, Hinata sedang menata berbagai bunga cantik di pinggir panggung. Sakura terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Di tengah panggung sana ada Sasori dan Shion yang sedang memasang pernak pernik untuk mempercantik panggung, mereka tampak bahagia bahkan Sasori sesekali menjahili Shion yang membuat Shion sebal dan sesekali merona di buatnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, onyx dan emerald bertemu. Sasuke menatapnya dari jarak 5 meter, dan Sakura tersenyum miris. Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan aula.

.

.

Saat ini kelima pasangan paling hits di Konoha Senior High School sedang istirahat dan duduk di pinggiran aula. Mereka baru saja selesai mendekorasi aula. Tampak raut wajah lelah mereka ber10.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan berangkat bersama kami ?" Tanya Sai

"Benar, setelah ini kami akan kembali latihan untuk nanti malam, jadi.. kemungkinan besar kami akan berangkat bersama" sahut Tenten

"Tidak apa-apa kan ?" Temari memastikan

"Hoaam.. terserah kalian saja, yang terpenting kalian selamat sampai sekolah" ucap Shikamaru

"Sa-sakura chan a-ada apa ? ke-napa diam saja ? a-apa Sa-kura chan sa-kit ?" tanya Hinata khawatir pada Sakura karena sejak tadi diam saja

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Sakura mencoba tersenyum

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami harus segera pergi latihan" ujar Ino

Dan kelima gadis itu bangun dari posisi duduknya

 _CUP_

"Hati-hati di jalan dan sampai jumpa nanti malam" Sai mencium pipi Ino yang membuat wajah Ino memerah

"Jangan lupa kabari aku hoaaam" Shika menepuk kepala Temari lembut yang membuat Temari salah tingkah

"Hinata chan harus tampil cantik yah nanti malam hehehe" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku" Neji mengelus pipi Tenten lembut yang membuat Tenten tersenyum malu-malu

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian melakukan adegan lovely dovey itu ? jangan membuang waktu" sahut Sakura sebal sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Jangan iri forehead" ledek Ino

"Urusai pig" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan

"Hahaha yasudah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" ujar Ino

Kelima gadis itu pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tetapi baru satu langkah berjalan ada suara yang memanggil Sakura dan menarik lengannya yang mau tidak mau membuat Sakura berbalik di buatnya secara paksa

"Sakura"

Sakura ada dalam pelukan Sasuke

"Woaaaaaa" Naruto takjub

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" ujar Sakura dan segera menatap onyx Sasuke

"Hn, apa kau tidak mau pamit pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini ?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai

Posisi mereka saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin, dimana kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura dan kedua lengan Sakura yang ada di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu ?" ucap Sasuke sok dramatis

Kemudian Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau harus tampil sempurna nanti malam" bisik Sasuke yang bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada di aula karena saat itu suasana aula sangat hening dan semua perhatian tertuju pada pasangan SasuSaku yang senang sekali membuat perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura masih diam membisu karena masih terkejut

"Kyaaaa mereka benar-benar sangat romantis"

"Aku sangat iriiiii"

"Waaaa mereka pasangan sempurna"

Teriak beberapa siswi di dalam kantin

Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal, dan menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"A-aku pergi" ucap Sakura gugup dan segera berbalik. Tak jauh dari posisi Sakura berdiri ada Sasori yang sedang menatapnya. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ayo Sakura" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan berlalu pergi keluar aula

Kelima gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pintu keluar aula. Keempat sahabat Sasuke melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan jahil, Sasuke yang di lirik seperti itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya _ada apa_.

"Kau sangat menghayati peranmu Teme "goda Naruto

"Kau benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan Sasuke" ujar Sai

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat Sahabatnya dengan kedua lengannya yang dimasukan ke dalam Saku celana sambil tersenyum lembut

.

.

.

 _DUAAAR DUARR DUARR DUAAR_

Suara letupan menyeruak di lingkungan sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Suara kembang api tersebut menandakan bahwa acara akan segera di mulai. Semua siswa, guru dan para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan dan memenuhi aula. Para gadis tampak cantik mengenakan dress dan para pria sangat tampan dengan tuxedonya. Tapi tetap saja kelima pangeran senior Hugh School lah yang saat ini menarik perhatian. Mereka sangat tampan dengan tuxedo yang mereka kenakan.

Naruto mengenakan tuxedo berwarna abu dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna baby pink. Sai mengenakan tuxedo berwarna silver dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Shikamaru mengenakan tuxedo berwana merah maroon dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Neji mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna silver. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada.

"Kemana para gadis itu ? kenapa belum datang juga ?" Sai merungut sebal

"Tenanglah Sai, tadi Tenten sudah menghubungiku dan mereka sudah di jalan" sahut Neji

"Lebih baik kita duluan saja masuk ke dalam aula, Hoaaaam" ujar Shikamaru

Kelima pria itu pun memasuki aula yang dimana acara baru saja akan dimulai

.

"Ya para hadirin yang berbahagia selamat datang di acara Ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School yang ke 63 tahun ….." ucap si pembawa acara

.

.

"Selanjutnya penampilan dari RASENGAN BAND !"

"KYAAAAAA" penonton histeris

.

.

.

Acara berjalan dengan sangat mulus dan meriah, tampak raut wajah bahagia dan rasa puas yang melingkupi seisi aula.

"Ini adalah penampilan yang kami tunggu-tunggu dimana para personil ini adalah 5 orang gadis cantik paling hits di Konoha Senior High School, langsung saja kita saksikan THE POWER GIRLS!" ucap pembawa acara semangat

"UWOOOOOO AKHIRNYA YANG DI TUNGGU-TUNGGU TIBA JUGAA !"

"KYAAAAAAA"

"Heh kapan mereka datang ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan mereka langsung menuju belakang panggung untuk bersiap" sahut Neji

Sasuke dkk tidak bergabung dengan para siswa siswi yang rela berdesakan di depan panggung untuk melihat sang pujaan hatinya, mereka berlima hanya duduk di sebuah meja bundar tak jauh dari panggung. Namun dari jarak mereka duduk, mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ke atas panggung.

Kelima gadis itu mulai menaiki panggung dan langsung disambut teriakan histeris dari semua orang di dalam aula. Bahkan kelima pria yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari sana pun di buat takjub oleh penampilan mereka saat ini.

 _SEMPURNA .._

Itulah yang ada di dalam benak semua orang yang ada disana.

Ino mengenakan long dress berwarna hitam dengan kerah model Sabrina, rambut Ino tetap diikat ponytail dimana leher jenjang Ino terekspos sempurna. Tenten mengenakan dress berwarna putih gading berbahan satin, rambut Tenten di kepang meyamping dibuat sedikit berantakan. Temari mengenakan dress berwarna kuning model duyung dengan kerah v-neck, rambut Temari di cepol dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Hinata mengenakan dress berwarna pink, di bagian dada terdapat manik-manik yang menambah kesan mewah. Rambut hinata dibiarkan terurai dan Hinata mengenakan jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna perak. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan dress berwarna tosca berbahan sifon dengan motif bunga yang melingkupi bagian pinggang hingga dada. Rambut Sakura di biarkan terurai bergelombang.

Mereka berlima sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka akan membawakan lagu yang santai, terlihat dari mereka semua yang dalam posisi duduk di atas panggung.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa malam iniii" ujar Naruto takjub

"Benar" sahut Sai

.

Sakura menoleh ke arah para sahabatnya, pertanda sudah siap.

Dentingan piano dari jari-jari lentik Hinata mulai menggema di dalam aula, yang membuat semua orang terkesima. Suasana aula menjadi sangat hening, semua perhatian tertuju pada kelima gadis yang ada di atas panggung. Semua lampu di dalam aula redup, sorot lampu hanya terfokus pada kelima gadis cantik itu di atas panggung.

 ** _Chiisana kata o narabete aruita_** _  
_ ** _nandemonai koto de warai ai onaji yume o mitsumete ita_** _  
_ ** _mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru_** _  
_ ** _kimi no koe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka_**

"Ke-kenapa harus lagu ini hiks Sakura san" ujar Lee penuh haru

 ** _kimi ga inaito hontou ni taikutsuda ne_** _  
_ ** _sabishii to ieba warawarete shimaukedo_** _  
_ ** _nokosareta mono nando mo tashikameru yo_** _  
_ ** _kieru koto naku kagayaite iru_**

 ** _ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na_** _  
_ ** _kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_** _  
_ ** _kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama_** _  
_ ** _meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_**

 ** _hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to_** _  
_ ** _nemuritakunai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita_**

"Hiks lagunya benar-benar menyentuh hiks huhuhu"

"Benaaar huaaaa aku rindu mantan kekasihkuuuuu huhuhu"

"Hiks hiks "

Sakura benar-benar menghayati lagu yang di nyanyikannya, semua orang disana terhanyut dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan.

 ** _kimi wa korekara nani o mite ikundarou_** _  
_ ** _watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku no darou_** _  
_ ** _shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machi ni_** _  
_ ** _sotto namida o azukete miru_**

 ** _nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_** _  
_ ** _kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimi wa kimidayo shinpai nai yo_** _  
_ ** _itsuka futari ga otona ni natte suteki na hito ni deatte_** _  
_ ** _kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na_**

"Ah, benar-benar menyayat hati" ujar Naruto menyentuh dadanya

"Hoam.. apa dia curhat dengan lagu ini ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sepertinya begitu" Neji menanggapi

Sasuke tak berkomentar, dirinya hanya menatap lurus Sakura. Sedangkan yang di tatap memandang serong kearah Sasori dan Shion berada.

 ** _ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na_** _  
_ ** _kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_** _  
_ ** _nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_** _  
_ ** _meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_** _  
_ ** _sorezore no yume o erande_**

 _._

"KYAAAA kereeen kalian sangat kereeeeeen"

"SAKURAAAAA I LOVE YOUUU"

"SARANGHAYEO"

Kelima gadis itu menuruni panggung dan segera menghampiri kekasih mereka

"Penampilan kalian sangat keren" ujar Naruto

"Bahkan dia menangis di pojokan tadi" sahut Neji geli

"Hei jangan bocorkan rahasia perusahaan" sahut Naruto sambil cemberut

"Kau sunggung menyedihkan Naruto" dengus Tenten geli

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata chan hehehe" ujar Naruto malu-malu sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Kau juga Ino, cantik" ucap Sai mengelus pipi Ino

"Benarkah ? kyaaaa aku cinta padamu Saii" balas Ino senang

"Hoaaaam ternyata kau bisa cantik juga" ujar Shika

"Hei apa maksudmu berkata begitu ? dasar pemalas menyebalkan" sahut Temari sebal dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya

"Kau sangat menawan malam ini" Neji tak mau kalah

"Ah, teriamakasih" jawab Tenten malu.

"Kemana Sakura chan dan Teme ?" tanya Naruto seakan baru menyadari pasangan SasuSaku tidak bersama mereka.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet dan di luar toilet sudah ada Sasuke yang menunggunya

" _Apa si ayam ini sangat hobi menunggu di depan toilet wanita ?" inner Sakura_

Namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju ruang utama aula diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah waktunya berdansaaaaaaaa, cepat cari pasanganmu jangan sampai direbut orang laiiiin" teriak si pembawa acara

Sontak saja semua orang yang ada di dalam aula segera memegangi tangan pasangannya untuk bersiap berdansa dan seakan tak ingin pasangannya di rebut oleh orang lain. Para pasangan itu mulai memenuhi tengah-tengah aula dan sudah siap dalam posisi untuk berdansa.

"Sakuraaaa ayo kemarii" teriak Tenten dari tengah kerumunan, dan Tenten pun sudah siap dalam posisi dansanya dengan Neji

"Cih dansa ? yang benar saja " gumam Sakura entah pada siapa

Sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara ini . Sakura berniat untuk pergi, namun lengan Sakura di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan" gumam Sakura

"Hn" sahut Sasuke dan segera menarik Sakura ke tengah kerumunan

"Hei aku tidak ingin berdansa" omel Sakura

"Jadi kau ingin semua rencana ini berantakan ?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Lihat ke belakangku" ujar Sasuke santai

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Sasuke, disana ada Shion dan Sasori yang sudah siap dengan posisi berdansa. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran SasuSaku.

"Aku mengerti" gumam Sakura

 _GREP_

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura. Dengan gerakan ragu Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Posisi mereka sangat dekat .

Iringan music pun mulai terdengar. Flightless Bird by Americahn Mouth-Iron & Wine. Itulah lagu pengiring dansa malam ini.

Lampu mulai redup, hanya lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasi ruangan aula.

"Apa lantai itu lebih menarik dari pada aku ?" bisik Sasuke

"Diamlah bodoh, aku tidak ingin berdebat" balas Sakura

"Yang benar saja Sakura, sejak tadi kau hanya menunduk dan menatap lantai bodoh itu. Kau menyianyiakan wajah tampanku yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini ?" ujar Sasuke narsis

Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan segera mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal

"Cih sejak kapan kau menjadi narsis begini Sasuke ? Ck, kau berkembang dengan pesat" dengus Sakura geli

 _Tuk_

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat.

"Kau hobi sekali menangisi si merah itu" ucap Sasuke datar

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke" sahut Sakura sendu

"Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu" ujar Sasuke lagi

"Ah mungkin orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah merasakan di tolak sepertiku, ketika kau menyukai seseorang dan orang yang kau sukai itu menyukai orang lain. Itu sangat menyedihkan" kekeh Sakura

"Aku tau, karena saat ini pun aku merasakan hal tersebut" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang berbeda

"Kau bercanda" sahut Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya

Posisi mereka masih tetap sama, masih berdansa seirama dengan lagu dan posisi mereka tidak berubah dimana kening mereka masih bersatu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura intens

" _A-apa ini ? kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar. Uhh sial"_ inner Sakura kesal

"He-hentikan pembicaraan ini" ujar Sakura salah tingkah

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke karena tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan

"Apa kau mulai bernafsu padaku eh Sakura ?" ledek Sasuke

"Diam atau kuhajar" geram Sakura

Ketika Sakura sedang mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan di balik bahu Sasuke, pandangan matanya berpapasan dengan Sasori yang masih berdansa dengan Shion. Mereka saling tatap beberapa detik dan Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Waaaa acara semalam sangat seruuu" cerita Ino histeris di dalam kantin

"Benar, apalagi sewaktu FLOW tampil. Benar-benar sangat memukau" sahut Tenten tak kalah semangat

"Apa kalian tau, si pemalas itu sangat buruk dalam berdansa" celetuk Temari sebal

"Hahahaha setidaknya dia mencoba membuatmu senang, dia lebih memilih berdansa dari pada tidur" ujar Sakura geli

"Hei lihat" sahut Ino ke arah pintu kantin

Dari arah pintu kantin, masuk lah pasangan Sasori dan Shion sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang.

"Mereka senang sekali menebar kebahagian" ucap Tenten sebal

"Benar, seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Cih" Ino menimpali

"Sa-sakura chan" Hinata berkata lirih dan mengelus bahu Sakura lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja" gumam Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya

Keempat sahabatnya saling tatap, mereka turut prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"OIIIIII" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kantin

Semua orang menoleh karena suara tersebut sangat bising dan mengganggu ketenangan suasana kantin. Ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto, di belakang Naruto ada Sasuke, Neji, Said an Shikamaru dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Hehehe maaf menunggu lama, tadi kami ada urusan" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Kami ? itu salahmu baka, dengan bodohnya merusak tanaman obat kesayangan milik Tsunade Sensei dan kita berakhir dengan ceramah panjangnya itu" sahut Neji sebal

"Hei Sakura chan kenapa ?" tanya Naruto karena melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya menunduk

Lalu Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan tatapannya berhenti pada pasangan Sasori-Shion yang posisi duduknya tak jauh dari mereka

"Ah.. aku mengerti, kau wanita yang kuat Sakura chan hehe" ucap Naruto

"Oh iya Hinata chan aku membawa ini" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan menyimpannya di atas meja kantin yang membuat semua orang di meja tersebut penasaran, minus Sasu-Saku. Sakura masih setia dengan posisi galaunya dan Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Apa itu ?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Ini brosur" ujar Naruto

"Brosur ?" Ino memastikan

"Lihat-lihat" Naruto memperlihatkan isi brosur tersebut

"Lomba memasak untuk pasangan kekasih" gumam Temari

"Waw lihat, hadiah untuk juara pertama dan juara kedua adalah tiket liburan ke Korea Selatan. Kyaaaaa Sai kita harus daftar" teriak Ino antusias

"Aku tidak tertarik" ucap Sai datar

"Uhh kau sangat tidak asyik" Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"Haaah sayangnya aku sangat buruk dalam memasak" dengus Tenten geli

"Aku tidak tertarik" sahut Temari

"Nah Hinata chan, aku berniat ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut dalam perlombaan ini. Apakah kau mau ?" Tanya Naruto dengan puppy eyes

"A-ano aku ti-dak bi-sa" cicit Hinata ragu

"Heeeh ? kenapa ? bukankah kau sangat pandai memasak?" tanya Naruto heran

"A-aku tidak bi-sa ji-jika harus me-masak di depan ba-nyak orang, a-aku gugup" cicit Hinata lagi

"Haaaah yasudah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Padahal tadi pagi aku sampai berebut dan berdesakan dengan orang banyak untuk mendapatkan brosur ini. Ternyata tidak ada gunanya" Ucap Naruto putus asa

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa Hinata chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya

"Ku dengar Sasori dan Shion juga mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti perlombaan memasak ini" sambung Naruto sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya

 _BRAK_

"Itu dia" Ino menggebrak meja

"Uhuk Uhuk.." Naruto tersedak akibat ulah Ino

"Kau ingin aku mati hah ?" protes Naruto

"Hehehe sorry" ini memberikan tanda peace pada Naruto

"Kurasa kau punya ide" ujar Temari

"Bingo, kenapa bukan Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang mengikuti lomba memasak ini ?" ucap Ino semangat

Merasa namanya terpanggil, si pemilik nama pun segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang sedang kini mereka bicarakan.

"Apa pig ?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Lihat ini forhead, lomba memasak pasangan kekasih dan berhadiah tiket liburan ke Korea" Ino memperlihatkan brosur itu pada Sakura

"Aku tidak berminat" ucap Sakura malas

"Kau sangat pandai memasak Sakura" sahut Tenten

"Aku sibuk" balas Sakura tanpa minat

"Hei.. kudengar Shion dan Sasori juga ikut dalam lomba ini loh" ucap Temari

Terdapat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Sakura

"Baiklah, aku pasti mengalahkan mereka" ujar Sakura dengan semangat membara di matanya

"Nah Teme, kau setuju kan ?" tanya Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

.

.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di acara lomba memasak pasangan paling hits. Saat ini kami memiliki 10 pasangan finalis. Di nomor urut pertama ada Shion dan Sasori" ucap si pembawa acara

Sasori menempati nomor urut pertama dan ketika namanya disebutkan, pasangan ini melambaikan tangannya pada penonton

"Nomor urut dua ada …, …. Dan nomor urut terakhir ada Sasuke dan Sakura"

"Ah dimana pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura ? apa mereka belum datang, sepertinya mereka masih dalam perjalanan" ujar si pembawa acara

"Baiklah kita akan menunggu mereka dalam waktu 5 menit, jika belum datang juga dengan terpaksa kami akan langsung memulai acara ini" lanjutnya

Acara lomba memasak di adakan di outdoor tepatnya di taman bermain Konoha, suasana sudah sangat ramai. Dan tampak wajah khawatir dari Naruto dkk serta Hinata dkk. Mereka sudah stand by sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mereka datang untuk menyemangati pasangan SasuSaku namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya lagi ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak di angkat, aku sangat khawatir" ujar Temari panik

"Si Teme itu senang sekali membuat panik" geram Naruto

"Se-semoga tidak ter-jadi apa-apa" gumam Hinata

.

"Sudah lima menit berlalu, namun pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum hadir. Jadi dengan terpaksa kami akan memulai acara."

"Baiklah, pertama tama kalian harus mengambil bahan-bahan memasak di meja yang sudah di sediakan di tengah-tengah sana. Kalian akan mengambil secara berebut, siapa cepat dia dapat. Jadi kalian ambil bahan-bahan yang kalian butuhkan untuk masakan yang kalian buat. Jika sudah dapat semua bahan, kalian boleh kembali ke meja memasak kalian dan mulailah untuk memasak. Kalian bebas memasak apapun yang kalian inginkan. Ingat kalian harus saling membantu, dan tunjukan chemistry kalian pada semua orang dalam memasak. Bisa di mengerti ?" ucap si pembawa cara

Para peserta mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Kita akan mulai, bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. 3..2…1 mulai!"

"AYO AYOOOO"

"CEPAAAT JANGAN SAMPAI KALAAAH"

Para peserta terlihat panic, mereka terlihat kebingungan dalam memilih bahan masakan. Penonton heboh mendukung jagoannya.

"Astaga forehead, kenapa tidak di angkat" sejak tadi Ino mencoba menghubungi Sakura namun belum ada hasil

"Lihat, semua bahan masakan hampir habis." Sahut Tenten melihat ke arena perlombaan, dimana semua peserta sudah mendapatkan bahan masakannya dan hanya tersisa bahan-bahan sederhana.

"Jika mereka datang, apa yang bisa mereka masak ? dasar bodoh" omel Temari

.

.

.

"Haah..hah..hahh..aku sangat lelah" Sakura berjongkok dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Cepat, kita akan terlambat" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa hah ? tiba-tiba mobilmu mogok dan kita berakhir dengan berlari seperti orang bodoh" Sakura bangun dari posisinya

"Kita sudah terlambat setengah jam" ucap Sakura lirih melihat jam tangannya

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari lagi.

.

.

"Bukankah itu mereka ?" tunjuk Sai pada dua orang muda mudi yang berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil bergandengan tangan dan segera menerobos kerumunan penonton menuju arena perlombaan

"Aku Sasuke peserta no urut 10 . Apa masih bisa mengikuti perlombaan ini ? mobilku mogok" ucap Sasuke pada juri

Para juri tampak berdiskusi dan saling berbisik

"Baiklah, aku masih bisa mengikuti lomba ini. Tetapi bahan untuk memasakmu terbatas, karena hanya tinggal bahan sisa" ujar salah satu juri

"Tak masalah, kekasihku sangat bisa diandalkan" ujar Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera menuju tempat bahan makanan.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang bisa kita masak dengan semua sisa bahan iniii" Sakura sangat bingung

Disana hanya tersisa setengah liter beras, 3 buah sosis, 7 butir tomat dan bumbu dapur yang sisa sedikit

Sakura segera mengambil semua bahan sisaan itu dan berlari menuju meja memasaknya. Lalu Sakura segera mengeluarkan semua bahan masakannya dengan tergesa, yang berakibat beberapa tomat berjatuhan

"Hei Sakura, aku tidak bisa memasak" ujar Sasuke datar membantu Sakura membereskan bahan yang berceceran

"Aku tak peduli, kau cukup lakukan apa yang aku suruh dan jangan buat masalah. Sudah cukup masalah yang kau buat hari ini karena ulah mobilmu" ujar Sakura garang

"Hn"

"Cuci beras itu dengan bersih lalu masukan ke dalam panci, beri air jangan terlalu penuh dan masak di atas kompor jika sudah 15 menit kau boleh mengangkatnya dan beritahu aku" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke

Sasuke segera melakukan perintah Sakura sedangkan Sakura sedang menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengambil tomat dan memotong bentuk dadu.

30 menit berlalu

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengangkat pancinya ? kenapa bau gosong?" tanya Sakura yang sibuk dengan potongan Sosis di tangannya

Tampak ekspresi terkejut dari Sasuke dan segera mematikan kompor, Sasuke membuka penutup panci.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke datar

"Aku merasa punya firasat buruk" gumam Sakura dan segera menghampiri Sasuke

Nasi setengah matang di dalam panci tersebut gosong dan menghitam

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah ? bukannya tadi aku sudah mengingatkanmu, lihat sekarang semuanya berantakan" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke

Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitar, walaupun saat ini dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian disana

"Waa apa yang terjadi ? mereka bertengkar yah"

"Pasangan yang sangat kacau"

"Mereka pasti akan kalah"

"Ini buruk" gumam Shikamaru

.

"Berhenti marah-marah dan jangan membentaku" sahut Sasuke sebal

"Kau bilang berhenti marah ? bagaimana bisa setelah semua yang kau lakukan hari ini ? Gara-gara mobilmu mogok kita jadi terlambat dan kehabisan bahan masakan, lalu kini kau menghancurkan masakan yang akan kita buat. Jika begini kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna Uchiha!" bentak Sakura semakin menjadi

"Tidak berguna eh ?" gumam Sasuke

"Hei nona tenanglah jangan kasar seperti itu padanya, seharusnya kau bisa memaklumi nya jika priamu ini tidak bisa memasak. Kau bisa melanjutkan acara memasakmu karena masih ada banyak waktu" pembawa acara mencoba menenangkan

"Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan. Dan kau cukup menonton saja" tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam

.

"Kita akan wawancarai si nomor urut 1 yaitu Tuan Sasori dan Nona Shion, kalian tampak serasi. Sejak tadi mereka sangat asyik berbincang, bahkan mereka tampak bercanda seakan dunia milik berdua. Jadi apa yang kalian masak saat ini ?" tanya pembawa acara

"Aku membuat steak, itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sasori kun" ucap Shion senang

"Wah sepertinya kalian pasangan yang sangat di unggulkan dalam lomba saat ini, berjuanglah" sahut si pembawa acara

Sakura melirik pasangan SasoShion dengan pandangan tak suka dan kembali pada aktivitas memasaknya, untungnya masih ada sedikit beras yang masih tersisa dan bisa dia gunakan. Sakura sangat serius dalam pekerjaannya. Tetapi tampaknya Sakura sangat terganggu dengan rambutnya yang terurai, sesekali Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga dan terjadi beberapa kali.

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja menegang karena ada seseorang yang menyentuh rambutnya dari belakang dan mengikat rambutnya dengan lembut, Sakura segera menoleh dan disana ada Sasuke yang dengan sangat hati-hati mengikat rambut Sakura seakan tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dan Sasuke terenyum lembut padanya. Ikatan Sasuke memang tidak begitu rapi, namun hal tersebut sangat membantu Sakura karena saat ini rambutnya tidak mengganggu lagi.

"KYAAAAA lihat pria itu sangat romantic"

"Aku juga mauuuuuuu"

"Sangat maniiiiis"

"Wah Teme, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka" kekeh Naruto

"Dia pria yang penuh kejutan" sahut Ino

"Wahh kita baru saja menyaksikan adegan romantic dari pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sebelumnya tadi bertengkar hebat, apa maksud dari perlakuan si pria pada wanitanya ? Coba kita hampiri saja mereka dan kita akan tanya-tanya sedikit" si pembawa acara segera menghampiri tempat Sasuke dan Sakura

Sakura kembali pada aktivitasnya sedangkan Sasuke duduk di samping meja masaknya sambil menatap Sakura

"Tuan Sasuke apa yang barusan kau lakukan ?" tanya si pembawa acara

"Mengikat rambutnya" jawab Sasuke datar

"Apa alasan anda melakukan hal tersebut ?" tanya pembawa acara

"Sebagai permintaan maaf mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa membantunya memasak. Jadi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya" jawab Sasuke

"Sungguh menakjubkan. Ah, apa kalian sering bertengkar ?" tanya si pembawa acara

"Yeah sangat sering" jawab Sasuke

Sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot tak suka pada Sasuke

"Bukankah sering bertengkar itu bukan hal yang baik bagi sebuah hubungan" ujar si pembawa acara

"Itu salah, justru karena pertengkaran itu yang membuat hubungan kami semakin erat karena dengan begitu kami bisa saling memahami dan introspeksi diri, dan bisa menjadi lebih tau apa yang sebenarnya pasangan inginkan" ungkap Sasuke yang membuat semua orang disana penuh takjub

"Kau sangat dewasa, nah apa sekarang kau tau apa yang sedang kekasihmu masak untukmu ?"

"Hmm perkiraanku, sepertinya dia akan memasak nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat" ucap Sasuke mantap

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan makanan sederhana seperti itu ? yeah memang kalian mendapatkan bahan sisa"

"Tentu saja tidak, nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat adalah kesukaan ku, dia sering memasak untukku. Bahkan ketika dia menginap di rumah ku pun dia membuatkan sarapan nasi goreng tomat untukku" jawab Sasuke santai

Pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat suasana mendadak hening, termasuk Sakura yang diam membisu

" _Apa yang si ayam itu katakan ? mengapa dia harus membahas masalah itu?"_ inner Sakura kesal

"Apa dia bilang ? Menginap di rumahnya ?" Ino memastikan

"Ja-jadi Sakura dan Sasukee…" ucapan Tenten menggantung

"Kenapa dia merahasiakannya ?" ucap Temari sebal

"Siaaaal Teme sudah mencuri start!" Naruto frustasi

"Sangat mengejutkan" kekeh Neji

Bahkan Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasuke serta Sakura dari meja masak miliknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sasori kun.." panggil Shion lembut

Sasori tak merespon

"Sasori kun .." panggil Shion lagi

Tak ada respon

"Sasori kun .." Shion mengguncang bahu Sasori

"E-eh iya ada apa ?" tanya Sasori gelagapan

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Shion penasaran

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasori dan kembali pada aktivitas memasaknya walaupun sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura

.

"Ahh ternyata kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, apakah kalian berharap menang dalam lomba ini ?" tanya si pembawa acara

"Tentu saja, kami sangat berharap bisa menang dan pergi ke Korea bersama. Agar kami bisa memasang gembok cinta kami di Namsan Tower" jawab Sasuke santai

"Anda benar-benar pria yang sangat romantic, beruntung nona Sakura bisa mendapatkan anda" ujar si pembawa acara yang dibuat merona oleh seluruh pernyataan Sasuke

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, aku akan ke peserta selanjutnya"

Sang pembawa acara pun pamit. Merasa di perhatikan Sakura, Sasuke pun menatap Sakura. Mereka hanya saling tatap dalam diam, tak lama Sakura kembali pada aktivitas memasaknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat itu

.

.

 **1 jam berlalu**

Akhirnya selesai sudah perlombaan memasak pasangan kekasih ini, dan sekarang waktunya pengumuman pemenangnya. Para penonton dan peserta harap-harap cemas dengan hasil nya.

"Disini hanya akan ada 2 pasangan yang memenangkan hadiah tiket berlibur ke Korea selama 3 hari.

"Pasangan pertama yang berhak mendapat tiket berlibur ke korea adalah …. Pasangan no urut 1 Sasori dan Shion" ungkap si pembawa acara

"Kyaaaaaa jagoanku menang!"

"SELAMAAAAT!"

Para pendukung pasangan SasoShion tampak bergembira

"Haaaah…" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya

"Sunggu memalukan" gumam Sakura

Sakura sangat pesimis dengan hasilnya

"Oke harap tenang, pemenang selanjutnya adalah pasangan nomeor uruuuuuut 10 Sasuke dan Sakuraaaaaaa….." ucap si pembawa acara

"Heh ? Sasuke dan Sakura katanya ?" Tenten meyakinkan

"KYAAAAA SASUKE DAN SAKURA MENAAAAAAAAANG!" Teriak Ino girang

"Heh ? kami ? kalian pasti salah" tegur Sakura

"Hei kenapa kau tidak senang jika kita menang ?" protes Sasuke

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa tak pantas" ucap Sakura

Saat ini para peserta yang lain menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Benar, aku juga ingin protes kenapa mereka bisa menang ? bukankah masakan mereka sangat sederhana, bahkan mereka sudah terlambat dan membuat keributan selama acara" protes Tamaki peserta no 3 pasangan Kiba

"Tenanglah, biar dewan juri yang menjelaskan alasan dipilihnya mereka" pembawa acara mempersilahkan dewan juri naik ke panggung

"Baiklah jadi begini, kami tidak hanya menilai masakan itu enak atau tidaknya, bukan dari mahal murahnya. Tapi kami mencari masakan yang penuh dengan cinta, memang awalnya pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat kacau di awal. Tapi sejak kekacauan itu, seperti yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan karena pertengkaran itu yang membuat hubungan semakin erat karena dengan begitu pasangan bisa saling memahami dan introspeksi diri, dan bisa menjadi lebih tau apa yang sebenarnya pasangan inginkan. Sasuke benar-benar bisa mempraktekan dengan baik, dimana dirinya mengintrospeksi diri dan melakukan hal manis walaupun hanya sekedar mengikat rambut,bagi pria itu hal kecil namun bagi wanita itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan wanita. Dia merasa diistimewakan dan di lindungi. Chemistry mereka sangat kuat, walaupun tak tampak tapi semua yang melihatnya pasti bisa merasakan dari tatapan mereka jadi kami rasa kami tidak salah memilih mereka sebagai pemenang. Selamat" ujar perwakilan juri sambil tersenyum pada pasangan SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menghela napas" protes Sasuke tak suka pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau tau ini adalah liburan terburuk sepanjang masa" bisik Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frsutasi

"Bukankah kau yang sangat menginginkan menang dalam lomba ini" bisik Sasuke yang masih asik membaca majalah

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga Sasuke, benar-benar siaaaaaal" Sakura makin frustasi

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dalam pesawat menuju Korea, hadiah yang mereka dapat dari lomba memasak.

Kalian tau bukan bahwa yang memenangkan acara itu bukan hanya SasuSaku, tetapi juga pasangan SasoShion yang saat ini tepat duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura melirik ke kursi sebelah kirinya dimana saat ini Shion tengah tertidur pulas di bahu Sasori, dan Sasori yang tertidur pulas bersandar pada kursinya.

"Uhh rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnyaaa" geram Sakura dengan pose siap mencakar

"Kau berisik sekali, lebih baik kau tidur" Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura untuk bersandar pada bahunya dan melempar jaketnya pada wajah Sakura, dengan sigap Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket Sasuke .

"Sasuke no baka!"

.

.

* * *

TBC

Hai haii maaf yah author baru bisa update lagi soalnya selama 2 bulan ini author disibukkan sama kegiatan magang dari kampus, jadi setelah pulang magang authornya langsung istirahat ga sempet buat pegang laptop. Dan seminggu lalu kegiatan magang author sudah selesai, jadi author bisa menyapa kalian semua, yihaaaaa ~

Tapi tapi kayaknya author bakalan sering telat buat update, karena setelah ini author akan disibukin sama kegiatan KKN dari kampus, maklum mahasiswi semester akhir jadi banyak banget kegiatannya. Tapi tetap author usahakan untuk bisa update terus kok :D

Doakan saja semoga author selalu diberi kemudahan dalam segala hal, supaya ff ini bisa terus lanjut yaa ~

.

Oh iya untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin oleh Sakura dkk adalah lagu dari 7! (Seven Oops) judulnya Orange, salah satu Ending dari anime Your Lie In April. Anime favorit author yang bikin author susah move on, baper sampe 2 minggu hiks Anime recommended banget pokoknya, lagu-lagunya juga enak semuanya kalo menurut author hihihi

Peluk cium dari author untuk pembaca setia fanfiction FIVE ({}) :*


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Apa ? baiklah jika disini hanya tersisa 3 kamar lebih baik kita mencari hotel di tempat lain" Sakura baru berjalan beberapa langkah dan seketika itu juga Sasuke menarik lengannya secara paksa

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal

"Kita akan menginap disini" ujar Sasuke datar

"Hei disini hanya tersisa 3 kamar sedangkan kita 4 orang" elak Sakura

Seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke kembali pada receptionist untuk memesan kamar

"Baiklah kami akan pesan 3 kamar itu, satu kamar untuku" Sasuke menunjuk diirnya

"Satu kamar untuk pria merah itu" tunjuk Sasuke pada Sasori

"Dan satu kamar lagi, untuk kedua gadis itu" tunjuk Sasuke pada Sakura dan Shion

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun tidak tinggal diam

"Aku dengan dia ?" Sakura menunjuk Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Harusnya kalian lah para pria yang mengalah untuk kami para gadis, ck pria macam apa kau ini" protes Sakura melipat lengannya di dada

"Sasuke-"

"Cukup!" Sasuke memutus ucapan Sasori yang sepertinya hendak membela Sakura

"Tidak ada penolakan. Cepat, aku ingin istirahat" lanjut Sasuke dan berlalu pergi bersama bell boy yang membawa barang nya

.

.

"Sasuke sialan, apa-apaan dia itu cih selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Arghhhh" Sakura melayangkan sumpah serapahnya sambil merapikan semua barang bawaannya di dalam kamar hotel

"Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar sangat lelah jadi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di kamarnya" Sahut Shion yang juga sedang merapikan barang barangnya

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu egois" sahut Sakura dengan nada sebal

"Hahaha kita juga yang terlalu ceroboh tidak menanyakan pada pihak penyelenggara lomba apakah semua akomodasi di tanggung mereka, ternyata hanya tiket pesawat yang mereka tanggung. Ckck sungguh menyedihkan" Shion merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size yang bisa di tempati oleh dua orang

"Kau benar, lihat saja setelah pulang dari sini aku akan langsung memaki mereka. Huh" geram Sakura

 _Tok Tok_

Ada suara ketukan pintu di kamar hotel Sakura dan Shion. Shion pun segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu

 _Ceklek_

"Ah, Sasori kun. Ada apa ?" tanya Shion pada si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Sasori

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, ingin makan bersama ?" tanya Sasori

"Aku mau, aku sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi" ujar Shion bersemangat

" _Aku tampak seperti manusia kasat mata disini, apa Sasori tidak melihatku ? setidaknya sapalah aku. Ck, aku benar-benar di campakkan"_ inner Sakura kesal

"Sasuke tidak bersamamu ?" lanjut Shion karena tidak melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Sasori

"Tidak, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi.. dia bilang duluan saja" ujar Sasori santai

"Ah.. begitu, hei Sakura kau juga belum makan siang kan ? bagaimana jika kita makan bersama ?" ajak Shion pada Sakura yang masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya

"A-ah tidak usah, kalian duluan saja. Mungkin aku akan menunggu Sasuke untuk makan bersama" sahut Sakura tanpa menatap SasoShion

"Kau yakin ?" Shion memastikan

"Aaa" jawab Sakura santai

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi duluan" Shion pergi bersama Sasori meninggalkan Sakura yang frustasi

"ARGHHHHHH SASORI SIALAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sakura mengacak ngacak semua barangnya yang tadi sudah di rapikan olehnya

"Uh, ini sangat buruk" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

"Aku harus melancarkan aksi ku" lanjut Sakura dan bangun dari posisi nya

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Sasuke, ini aku Sakura"

 _Tok tok_

Tak ada respon

"Sasuke"

"Hei kau dengar aku tidak"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Sakura

"Sasuke cepat keluar kau ! Bangun sialan!" Teriak Sakura di depna pintu kamar hotel Sasuke

"SASUKEEE"

 _Ceklek_

"Kau ingin mati ?" ujar Sasuke dingin

"Ayo cepat aku sudah sangat lapar dan kita lancarkan aksi kita" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Lihat-lihat mereka sedang makan disana" tunjuk Sakura pada dua orang muda mudi yang sedang menikmati makanan di dalam sebuah restoran korea

"Ayo kita susul mereka" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam restoran.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya

Ketika masuk ke dalam restoran, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kursi kosong

"SAKURA!" Seseorang memanggil namanya dan Sakura pun menoleh

Shion melambaikan tangannya

Sakura menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri meja SasoShion diikuti oleh Sasuke

"Bergabunglah dengan kami" ajak Shion dan menggeser kursi agar Sakura dan Sasuke bisa duduk

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, di samping kanan Sakura ada Sasori dan di hadapan Sasori ada Shion.

Mereka berempat sangat menikmati hidangan ala korea yang disajikan, bahkan Sakura sampai melupakan niatnya datang kemari untuk membuat Sasori cemburu.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang asik dengan makanannya

"Hmm.." balas Sakura

"Lihat aku" Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura yang penuh dengan makanan.

Mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pipinya yang menggembung penuh dengan makanan. Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung dengan kedua alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Kau ini jelek sekali jika sedang makan, lihat ada nasi di sudut bibirmu" ujar Sasuke dan mengambil butiran nasi yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura dengan lembut lalu mengelusnya.

Sakura terkejut, sepasang emeraldnya melebar tak percaya dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, dia baru menyadari bahwa melupakan misinya datang kemari.

Dengan cepat Sakura menelan makanannya.

"Uhm.. terimakasih Sasuke" ujar Sakura malu-malu sambil mengelus sudut bibirnya yang tadi di sentuh Sasuke

"Ayo habiskan makananmu, aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat

Sakura hanya mengangguk senang

"Kau harus mencoba kimchi ini, rasanya sangat lezat" Sasuke menyodorkan sumpit berisi kimchi di tangannya pada Sakura

"Aaaa…" Sakura membuka mulutnya

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sasuke

"Sangat lezat hehehe" sahut Sakura girang

SasuSaku sangat asik dengan kegiatannya, mereka seolah lupa dengan kehadiran dua makhluk yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Ehm.." Shion berdehem

"E-eh Shion maafkan kami, kami sampai lupa kalau disini ada kalian hehehe" Sakura cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah sok polos

"Tidak apa, aku hanya kaget saja melihat Sasuke yang ternyata bisa semanis ini" dengus Shion geli

"Eh, benarkah ?" tanya Sakura polos

"Jika para fans mu melihat hal seperti ini, mereka pasti akan langsung menerkammu Sasuke haha" kekeh Shion

 _Tak!_

"Aku selesai, ayo Shion kita pergi mengunjungi tempat lainnya" Sasori menyimpan sumpit di atas meja dengan sangat keras dan segera bangun dari kursinya lalu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sakura maupun Sasuke

"Ah, Sasori tunggu aku!" teriak Shion

"Sasuke-Sakura maaf, aku pergi duluan" lanjut Shion dan pergi mengejar Sasori

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih diam menatap kepergian SasoShion yang sudah ada di seberang jalan.

"Kau lihat Sasuke ? apa tadi itu dia cemburu ?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Hn"

"Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu" dengus Sakura sebal

"Cepat, kita habiskan makanan ini setelah itu kita harus menguntit mereka lagi" ujar Sakura gemas dan makan dengan lahap

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

"Humm.. sepertinya mereka pergi ke Lotte World" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Sasuke

"Shion mempostingnya di social media. YOSH ! Ayo kita susul mereka!" Teriak Sakura bersemangat dan berlarian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Iklim di Seoul saat ini cukup dingin, hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal.

.

.

 **Lotte World**

"Ayo Sasukeeee, kenapa kau lamban sekali" Protes Sakura pada Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di Lotte World. Jika Jepang mempunyai Disney Land maka Korea Selatan memiliki Lotte World. Lotte World adalah taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Ada banyak wahana permainan yang bisa di coba.

"Hei Sasuke coba pasang matamu baik-baik, apa kau bisa mencari mereka di tengah keramaian begini ?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh arena guna mencari pasangan SasoShion.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan terus berjalan yang membuat Sakura kesal

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura frustasi dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau ini mau kemana sih ?"

Namun Sasuke terus berjalan, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke bagian indoor Adventures. Bagian indoor ini terdiri dari 4 lantai. Disana ada wahana komedi putar Camelot Carousell yang bisa kalian lihat di drama Korea Stairway to Heaven, selain itu ada bioskop 3D, Giant Loop dan masih banyak lagi wahana yang seru di dalam sana. Bahkan di sana ada ice skating.

"Bukankah itu mereka ?" tunjuk Sakura pada sepasang pria-wanita yang sedang bermain ice skating sambil bergandengan tangan

"Mereka tampak sangat gembira" gerutu Sakura

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka" Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena Sakura yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak mengikutinya di belakang

Sakura pun menoleh

"Tak perlu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja selama disana. " Seakan Sakura tau apa yang Sasuke khawatirkan saat ini, jangan lupakan bahwa Tuan tampan kita ini tidak bisa bermain ice skating.

.

"Nah, pegang tanganku erat" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu Sasuke menyambutnya.

Mereka berdua meluncur dengan perlahan namun pasti

"Kau jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya hahaha" kikik Sakura geli

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang wajahnya

"Shion, Sasori, kita bertemu lagi disini" SasuSaku menghampiri pasangan SasoShion yang sedang menepi di pinggiran arena.

"Wah benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Hei kenapa kalian terus bergandengan tangan seperti itu ?" selidik Shion

"Ah ini, umm.. sebenarnya…. Sasuke tidak terlalu mahir main ice skating" ujar Sakura kikuk

"Heh ? benar begitu Sasuke ?" Shion seolah tak percaya

"Hn"

"Maka dari itu aku sebagai kekasihnya tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh, aku tidak ingin wajah tampannya tergores sedikit pun" ujar Sakura dramatis sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan ekspresi geli

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sebal seolah mengatakan _kau sangat menjijikan Haruno_

"Hihihi kau berlebihan sekali Sakura" kikik Shion geli

"Sasori kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi ?" selidik Sakura pada Sasori karena sejak tadi Sasori tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun

"Aku lelah. Shion lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat" ujar Sasori dan berlalu pergi

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia bersikap begitu. Sasuke-Sakura maaf, lagi-lagi aku harus pergi duluan. Sampai jumpaa" Shion pergi meluncur mengejar Sasori

"Kau tau Sasuke, Shion adalah wanita yang sangat baik" gumam Sakura masih menatap Shion

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam erat tanganku ?" tanya Sasuke

"Sampai kapan ? apa kau ingin aku melepasnya dan kau meluncur ke pintu keluar arena sendirian ? ck, aku sih tidak keberatan" Sakura melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke

"Kau menyebalkan Haruno" ujar Sasuke sebal dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sudah kembali ke hotel sejak pukul 5 sore dan akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan wisatanya esok hari.

"Hihihi kau sedang apa Sasori kun ?"

"Kau bilang tadi mau istirahat, kenapa malah meneleponku ?"

"Iya aku juga sangat rindu padamu…"

"Besok ? hmm kemana yah ? bagaimana jika pergi ke Gyeongbokgung Palace, lalu setelah itu ke Namshan Tower pasti sangat menyenangkan"

"Aku juga sangat ingin mencicipi Tteokbokki"

"Hihihi kau lucu sekali Sasori kun …"

.

Saat ini Shion sedang menerima telepon dari Sasori, mereka sangat menikmati nya. Tapi apakah Shion tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang saat ini tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Apa Shion tengah balas dendam padanya ? Mereka ingin pamer kemesraan di depanku ? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini. Shion pasti mengira saat ini Sakura sudah tertidur. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk, hanya saja Sakura merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara Shion yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa dan berkata manja pada Sasori. Lihat sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, Sakura benar-benar ingin istirahat dengan tenang.

Sakura bangun dari posisinya, Shion yang menyadari hal itu pun bertanya dengan menjauhkan ponselnya

"Kau mau kemana Sakura ?" tanya Shion

"Aku.. hanya ingin cari angin" Sahut Sakura tanpa berbalik dan keluar kamar hotel

Shion seolah tak mau ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Sasori.

.

Sakura sudah ada di luar kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Kamar hotel milik Sakura bernomor 301, sedangkan kamar di sampingnya adalah 302

 _Tok Tok_

 _Ceklek_

Tak butuh waktu lama, si pemilik kamar segera membuka pintunya . Sakura langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Apa saat ini kau tengah mengigau ?" tanya si pemilik kamar yang saat ini sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan menatap si gadis merah muda dengan tatapan heran.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini" ujar Sakura

"Tapi ini kamarku, dan kamarmu ada di sebelah" si pemilik kamar berjalan menuju kasurnya dan segera duduk di samping Sakura sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Diamlah Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan suara serak

Rupanya saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dalam kamar milik Sasuke

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku sampai tak mau berpisah begini" ujar Sasuke narsis

 _Pluk_

"Percaya diri sekali kau" Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan memukul Sasuke dengan guling

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sepertinya mereka sedang balas dendam denganku. Asal kau tau saat ini mereka sedang bertelepon mesra. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur tapi bagaimana bisa tidur, jika telingaku sangat panas mendengar obrolan mereka" sungut Sakura sebal

"Aku tidak peduli dan cepat keluar dari kamarku!" perintah Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur dikamarkuuu" rengek Sakura

"Bahkan hari ini kau sudah membuatku menjadi seperti bukan diriku, cih sangat menjijikan" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tak suka

"Jadi kau menyesal melakukan semua ini ?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah murung

Sakura bangkit dari kasur, lalu menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu

"Maafkan aku, aku akan keluar"

Baru beberapa langkah, lengan Sakura di tahan oleh Sasuke. Posisi Sasuke saat ini berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Tidurlah di kasurku, aku akan tidur di sofa. Tidak ada penolakan" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura lembut dan berjalan menuju sofa

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah berbaring di atas sofa dengan posisi memunggunginya. Kemudian Sakura kembali ke kasur dan menarik selimut setinggi dagu.

"Oyasumi Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah dan menutup emerald indahnya

Sasuke yang ternyata belum tidur mendengar ucapan Sakura dan hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya ..**

"Sakura, semalam kau pulang jam berapa ?" tanya Shion

"Hmm.. entahlah aku tidak ingat" jawab Sakura asal yang masih bergelung di atas kasur

Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali dari kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak memiliki rencana ?" tanya Shion lagi yang sedang memakai sepatu

"Sepertinya tidak, aku akan bersantai di hotel saja" jawab Sakura dengan suara serak

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Sakura" Shion pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kamar.

 _Blam_

"Selamat bersenang senang" gumam Sakura lirih dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut

 _Ceklek_

Ada orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal Shion ?" tanya Sakura masih bergelung di dalam selimut

"Ya, ada seorang wanita menyedihkan yang tertinggal disini" ujar orang itu datar

Sakura segera bangun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" teriak Sakura tak suka

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap, aku menunggu di lobby" perintah Sasuke

"Tidak mau" Sakura membuang muka

"Apa kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu ?" Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura sambil menyeringai

"Ja-jangan kurang ajar kau" Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah takut-takut

"Nah, jadi lakukan perintahku" Sasuke berlalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Dia suka sekali memerintah"

Sakura segera bangun dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita naik ini ?"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang" jawab Sasuke datar dan mengayuh sepedanya

"Hei tungguu" Sakura mengayuh sepedanya mengejar Sasuke

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Namsan Park, mereka berkeliling dan menikmati keindahan serta suasana pegunungan yang sejuk dengan bersepeda. Sesekali mereka berhenti, jika melihat obyek yang menarik dan berfoto. Terkadang Sasuke menjahili Sakura yang membuat Sakura sangat murka. Mereka juga menikmati berbagai macam jajanan khas Korea. Mereka juga merasakan pengalaman menaiki cable car dari atas ketinggian gunung namsan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di Namshan Tower. Langit sudah mulai gelap, namun tempat ini masih saja ramai pengunjung. Dari atas sana Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah, beberapa lampu sudah mulai menyala. Matahari akan terbenam sepenuhnya.

Sakura hanya seorang diri disini karena tadi Sasuke meminta izin untuk ke toilet. 10 menit kemudian Sasuke datang dan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan. Sakura yang penasaran, kemudian membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gembok beserta kuncinya. Gembok tersebut berwarna pink dan di sekelilinya terdapat manik-manik berwarna silver.

"Jadi.. kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini ?" tanya Sakura geli

"Hn"

"Hahaha baiklah"

Sakura mengambil gembok itu dan mengambil spidol dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian mengukir namanya di gembok tersebut **SAKURA**

Sakura melirik Sasuke

"Terserah, kau mau mengukir nama siapapun disana, aku tidak peduli" ujar Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh ke arah lain.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sebentar dan kembali fokus pada gembok yang ada di tangannya

"Aku.. sangat ingin mengukir namanya disini" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengukir nama seseorang di bawah namanya. Kemudian Sakura memasang gembok tersebut di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

.

Semakin malam pemandangan di atas Namsan Tower semakin cantik, lampu warna warni yang menghiasi kota Seoul menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi yang melihatnya dari atas sana. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih setia memandangi kota Seoul dari sana, mereka dilanda keheningan.

Sampai malam pun kereta gantung menuju Namsan Tower masih di penuhi pengunjung. Pada kereta gantung selanjutnya, tatapan mata Sakura terkunci. Kereta gantung itu sangatlah sepi, di dalam sana hanya ada dua insan pria wanita yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka sangat dekat, Sakura sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jarak wajah keduanya makin tereliminasi, Sakura akan menyaksikannya langsung jika saja tidak ada telapak tangan yang menutup kedua matanya.

 _Tes_

Air mata Sakura mengalir membahasi pipi dan telapak tangan orang yang menutup matanya. Dengan sigap Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar dan isak tangis yang tertahan.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih" Sakura menerima minuman kaleng yang Sasuke berikan

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Sungai Han, salah satu tempat wisata yang romantic. Dimana lampu-lampu cantik dengan aneka warna di jembatan yang ada di Sungai Han.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?" tanya Sasuke menatap lurus sungai yang ada di depannya

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa keadaan ku baik-baik saja saat ini" ujar Sakura lesu

"Ck bodoh" dengus Sasuke

.

.

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 10 malam dan mereka baru saja tiba di hotel. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Sakura diam mematung dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke seakan tau apa yang diinginkan Sakura

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Shion dan kembali mendengar mereka bercakap cakap seperti kemarin" pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas

"Kau hobi sekali menggangguku" Sasuke melengos berjalan menuju kamarnya

Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutupnya. Tak lama Sasuke kembali membuka pintunya

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana ?"

"E-eh jadi aku boleh menginap lagi ? kau yang terbaik Sasukee ahahaha" Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan riang

.

Sakura sudah ada di atas kasur Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri pun sudah ada di sofa nya. Posisi Sakura membelakangi Sasuke, tapi Sakura tau saat ini Sasuke belum tidur

"Hei Sasuke, apa menurutmu kita hentikan saja semua hal ini ?" tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Shion, aku… merasa sangat bodoh" lanjut Sakura lagi

"Tak berguna" ujar Sakura lirih

 _GREP_

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke,tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di atasnya. Kedua lengan Sakura di tahan oleh Sasuke. Kedua lutut Sasuke berada di antara tubuh Sakura. Jarak tubuh mereka hanya terpaut 30 cm.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sakura gugup

"Kenapa kau sangat menyedihkan ?" tanyanya dingin

"Memang aku harus bagaimana ? aku.. aku bingung" jawab Sakura lirih

"Kau.. tidak akan mengerti perasaanku saat ini" Sakura membuang muka ke arah kiri menghindari tatapan Sasuke serta menyembunyikan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Sasuke masih terus menatapnya.

"Aku.. mengerti" gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura

 _CUP_

Tubuh Sakura menegang, matanya melebar, bulu kuduknya meremang. Seolah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjembab ke lantai

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR AYAM MESUM!" Maki Sakura pada Sasuke sambail memegang leher sebelah kanannya

Rupanya Sasuke baru saja mencium leher sebelah kanan Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura sangat terkejut dan murka.

"Kau sangat berlebihan Sakura" Sasuke bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan sesekali memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit

"KAU YANG SUDAH GILA IDIOT!" sahut Sakura dengan nada tinggi

"Dasar gadis bar-bar, sudahlah aku ingin istirahat" Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring

Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap Sasuke sebal dan memegangi lehernya

"Haissh.. dia benar-benar membuatku merinding" Sakura bergidik dan segera menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

"Yuhuuuu sekarang waktunya kita shopping" teriak Sakura senang

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin belanja di Dongdaemun Market" ujar Shion senang

Saat ini mereka ada di lobby hotel, dan mereka berencana mengunjungi Dongdaemun Market sebelum nanti sore kembali ke Jepang.

"Eh Sakura" panggil Shion

"Ya ?"

"Kenapa dengan lehermu ?" tanya Shion penasaran

"Leher ? memang ada apa ?" Sakura bingung

"Itu seperti kiss mark?" ucap Shion hati-hati

"Heh ?" dengan cepat Sakura menutup leher sebelah kanannya dan berlari menuju toilet

.

.

"Siaaaaal… kenapa aku bisa lupa kejadian semalam, dan astaga demi _Kami Sama_ kenapa ini sangat merah. Si Uchiha itu memang sudah gila" omel Sakura di depan kaca toilet.

Sakura merogoh tasnya, mencari plester dan segera menempel plester tersebut pada kiss mark yang Sasuke berikan

.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ujar Sakura kikuk

"Heeh.. pantas saja semalam kau tidak pulang, jadi kau menginap di kamar Sasuke eh ?" selidik Shion

"A-aku memang menginap disana, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa" sakura mencoba mengklarifikasi

"Tapi dari kiss mark mu tadi tidak menandakan tidak ada apa-apa semalam" ledek Shion

"Wah.. Sasuke, diam-diam kau sangat liar" kekeh Shion

"Hn, tentu saja" Sasuke merangkul Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sebal

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sepasang hazel menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tak penting, ayo kita pergi" ajak Sasori

Mereka ber4 pun berangkat bersama menuju Dongdaemun Market.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman dekat Dongdaemun Market. Sasori dan Shion tengah mengambil ponsel Shion yang tertinggal di toilet sejak 5 menit yang lalu, sedangkan Sasuke sedang membeli minuman. Tapi sudah setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke tidak kembali juga. Sakura tidak tinggal diam dan segera mencari tuan ayam itu. Tak jauh dari sana Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke tengah di kelilingi oleh 4 orang gadis.

"Cih dasar playboy" dengan langkah pasti Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya itu

"He is my boyfriend!" Ucap Sakura lantang di belakang para gadis itu

Keempat gadis itu pun menoleh pada Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

" _wajah asia, mereka seperti dari jepang"_ inner Sakura

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya erat

"Hei tampan apa wanita ini sudah gila ? dia bilang dia pacarmu" kikik gadis bersurai hitam panjang

"Tidak bisa di percaya" sahut gadis bersurai pirang keriting

"Jadi apa benar dia kekasihmu ?" tanya si gadis bersurai pendek

"Mungkin" jawab Sasuke asal

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu ayam ? kau tidak mengakuiku ? mau ku hajar ya" Sakura naik pitam

"Uhh kasihan sekali bahkan dia tidak mengakuimu, hahaha.. jangan mengaku-ngaku menjadi pacarnya" ujar gadis berkepang 2

"Bagaimana jika kau berkencan dengan kami berempat saja tampan ?" gadis bersurai hitam panjang hendak mengelus pipi Sasuke namun segera di tangkis oleh Sakura

"Jangan sentuh dia, bukan sudah ku katakan bahwa dia ini kekasihku!" protes Sakura

"Ayo buktikan jika dia memang kekasihmu pink" tantang si gadis pirang keriting

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai geli.

 _CUP_

Secepat kilat Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke singkat

"Kalian puas ?" ujar Sakura

"Bukankah ciuman di pipi adalah hal biasa hahaha.. bisa saja kau ini hanya teman tak bergunanya atau kau hanya seorang pesuruhnya karena kau sangat terobsesi padanya jadi kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya" ledek gadis berkepang 2

Sakura sudah hilang kesabaran, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan amarah di matanya

" _Kenapa dia diam saja ? apa dia sedang mengerjaiku ? apa dia senang aku di perlakukan begini ?"_ inner Sakura

"Maaf, sepertinya kalian benar aku hanya pesuruh yang terobsesi padanya. Permisi" Baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba lengan Sakura di tarik oleh Sasuke

 _CUP_

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu

Bahkan keempat gadis yang ada di dekat mereka pun di buat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak siap dengan hal tersebut pun di buat kaget bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut di tempat umum. Bahkan kini menjadi pusat perhatian

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan kening nya dengan Sakura

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura

"Dia memang kekasihku, dan .. aku sangat mencintainya" ujar Sasuke di depan keempat gadis itu sambil merangkul Sakura

"Ja-jadi dia benar-benar kekasihnya" gumam si gadis pirang keriting tak percaya

"Asal kalian tau, jika kekasihku sudah marah dia bisa menumbangkan sebuah pohon besar" ujar Sasuke santai

"Ba-bagaimana ini ?" bisik gadis bersurai pendek

"Hitungan ketiga kita lari, 1..2..3…" Keempat gadis itu pun lagi dengan sangat kencang

"Dasar bodoh" ujar Sasuke

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Dasar pria brengsek" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hei kenapa kau sebut aku brengsek ?" Sasuke mengejar Sakura

"Kau memang brengsek, jika aku tidak datang mungkin kau akan berkencan dengan mereka" sungut Sakura kesal

"Jika aku berkencan dengan mereka apa masalahnya dengan mu ?"

"Tentu saja itu masalah, aku ini kekasihmu tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu berkencan dengan orang lain" jawab Sakura

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa.. saat ini kau sedang cemburu padaku ?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berhenti

Sakura berbalik

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Aku.. aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja.. jika Sasori dan Shion melihat apa yang akan mereka katakan ? mereka pasti akan curiga jika aku membiarkanmu berkencan dengan orang lain" Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Hn, dia lucu sekali" gumam Sasuke dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

 _SRAAAASH_

Tiba-tiba Seoul di guyur hujan.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di halte. Di halte tersebut hanya ada mereka berempat.

"Aku akan pergi mencar payung" Sasuke pergi menerobos derasnya hujan

"Padahal sedikit lagi kita sampai di bandara" ujar Shion sedikit kecewa

"Tenang saja, penerbangan masih 2 jam lagi" sahut Sasori

"Emm.. Sasori aku ingin ke toilet dulu" lanjut Shion

"Perlu ku temani ?" tanya Sasori

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" Shion pun pergi ke toilet

Tersisalah Sakura dan Sasori disana. Suasana tampak canggung.

"Ehm.. sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik" Sasori memecah keheningan

Sudah lama sejak kejadian dimana Sasori meminta Sakura menjauhinya mereka tidak pernah lagi saling bicara.

"Begitulah, dia pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku mencintainya" jawab sakura menatap hujan

"Kalian.. sangat cocok" lanjut Sasori

"Sudah banyak yang mengatakan itu" jawab Sakura santai

Hujan semakin deras, dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sasori menatap hujan, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang termenung entah apa yang di pikirannya saat ini.

 _JGEEEER_

"KYAAAAAA"

Suara petir yang menggelegar dan kilatan petir yang sangat menakutkan membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar sana berteriak terutama kaum wanita tak terkecuali Sakura yang juga berteriak, tanpa Sadar dirinya memeluk Sasori erat. Eemerald dan hazel bertemu, seakan saling mengunci. Sasori mempersempit jarak antara mereka, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tanpa ada pergerakan apapun.

 _BUGH !_

Sasori jatuh terjembab ke lantai

"Sasuke!" Sakura kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang langsung memukul wajah Sasori

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" omel Sakura pada Sasuke dan mencoba membantu Sasori bangun

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang ku lakukan ? dia hampir menciummu, kau ke kasihku Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelas-" ucapan Sasori terputus

"Diam keparat, sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan mematahkan lehermu"

 _PLAK_

Sasuke terkejut dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Sakura

"Kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya

"Tak seharusnya kau bicara kasar begitu padanya, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku benci padamu!" ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang menetes. Sakura mengambil kopernya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasori dan Sasuke. Beruntung saat itu hujan sudah mulai reda.

"Syukurlah hujan sudah mulai reda, dimana Sakura?" tanya Shion, menydarai Sakura tak bersama mereka

"Dia duluan ke bandara" jawab Sasori

"Sasori kun, kenapa dengan wajahmu ?" Shion khawatir dan menyentuh sudut bibir Sasori yang berdarah

"Bukan apa-apa, tadi ada orang berkelahi disini. Aku mencoba melerai tapi, aku juga ikut menjadi korban hehe" ucap Sasori santai

.

Suasana di dalam pesawat benar-benar sangat canggung. Sakura hanya fokus menatap ke jendela, Sasuke tertidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan jaket, Sasori diam termenung dan Shion bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Hayoo siapa yang bisa nebak, kira-kira Sakura nulis nama siapa di gembok cintanyaaa ?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review

Arigatou :D


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gaje, Cerita aneh, Typo, entahlah pokoknya abstrak hahahaha**

* * *

 **FIVE**

 **SAKURA POV**

Sudah sejak pagi Konoha di guyur hujan, rasanya aku lebih memilih untuk tetap di tempat tidur dari pada harus pergi ke sekolah jika saja hari ini tidak ada ujian bahasa inggris. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ku sejak 10 menit lalu, aku melirik kanan kiri melihat keadaan sekitar, mereka semua tampak sibuk untuk mencontek. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum, karena soal bahasa inggris ini cukup sulit. Aku menatap ke luar jendela, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, hawa dingin benar-benar seperti menusuk tulangku.

"Haaah…"

Aku hanya mengela nafas bosan

"Haruno, kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu ?" tanya Kurenai sensei

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Bawa jawabanmu ke mejaku dan kau boleh istirahat" perintah Kurenai sensei

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju meja Kurenai sensei lalu mengumpulkan lembar jawaban milikku. Aku pun segera keluar dari kelas.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ? aku tidak mungkin pergi ke kantin sendirian" gumamku bingung

"Lebih baik aku ke ruang Osis saja"

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang Osis

.

Keadaan ruang Osis sangat sepi, tentu saja karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Kira-kira masih 20 menit lagi menuju istirahat dan dengan begitu mudahnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ujian bahasa inggris yang cukup rumit itu. Ck.. kau sombong sekali Sakura hahaha

Aku berjalan menuju jendela di ruang Osis lalu menggeser jendela tersebut. Hawa dingin langsung menerpa wajahku bahkan cipratan air hujan mengenai wajahku. Sensasi dingin yang kurasakan benar-benar membuat ku merasa sangat tenang. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena kehadiran seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ku harapkan.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama lama disana"

"Bukan urusanmu Sasuke" ketusku

Haaah.. perlu kalian ingat bahwa sejak kepulangan kami dari Seoul aku sama sekali belum menegurnya, tiap kali bertatap muka aku selalu menghindar. Entahlah aku sangat kesal ketika melihat wajahnya, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa semarah ini padanya. Apa karena dia telah memukul Sasori ?

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahku dan tepat berhenti di belakang tubuhku, Uhh.. bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa tengkukku yang membuat ku merasa merinding di buatnya.

 _Srek_

Sasuke menggeser jendela di depan ku.

Aku pun segera berbalik dan menatapnya

"Apa maumu ?" tanyaku kesal

"Ada apa denganmu ?" tanyanya

"Kenapa kau masih saja bertanya eh, Sasuke ?"

"Hn, jadi kau marah padaku karena aku telah memukul Sasori tercinta mu itu ?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"Te-tentu saja, kau sudah menyakitinya. Kau sangat kasar dan kau selalu seenaknya!"

Aku membentak Sasuke dengan suara keras, mugkin jika saat ini sedang tidak hujan suara ku akan terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan. Beruntunglah saat ini sedang hujan dan suaraku jadi tersamarkan

"Dia hampir menciummu Sakura" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya

"Lalu apa masalahmu ? kau juga pernah menciumku, padahal kau hanya orang lain bagiku" Aku semakin kesal di buatnya

"Jika saja aku tidak menghentikannya, kau akan menerima begitu saja darinya ?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku terdiam, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu. Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan jika Sasori benar-benar menciumku, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kau diam, kurasa aku sudah tau jawabanmu"

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada

"Jika saat itu Shion melihat kalian, apa yang akan terjadi ? bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Shion gadis yang baik ? lalu kau akan menyakitinya begitu saja ? setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku merasa menyesal telah membantumu. Aku merasa seperti seorang rendahan yang mau menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Dan…."

 _PLAAAAK_

Aku menamparnya

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, menyembunyikan mata ku yang sudah berkaca – kaca. Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan padaku

"Aku… aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku Uchiha, kau sendiri yang bersedia melakukan hal itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai semuanya ? aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu, tapi kenapa aku yang disalahkan disini ? Kenapa…. Hiks kenapa Sasuke ? hiks hiks.. "

Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras, Sasuke tidak membalas perkataanku.

Dia berjalan mundur menjauh dariku dan pergi meninggalkanku yang menangis tersedu sedu di dalam ruang Osis seorang diri.

Kenapa ? kenapa dia pergi begitu saja ? apa dia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk meminta maaf padaku ? Apa aku benar-benar paling bersalah disini ?

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa, kami mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau kemana saja ?" teriak Ino dari dalam kelas ketika melihatku masuk

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil, lalu duduk di kursiku.

"Hei Sakura, kau tampak tidak baik" Temari mendekat pada ku

"Coba ku lihat" Tenten menarik wajahku untuk menghadap wajahnya

Aku hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka padanya

"Ma-mata Sakura chan bengkak, Sa-sakura chan habis me-nangis ?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Aku melepas kedua tangan Tenten yang menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku dan menenggelamkan wajaku dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Bukankah.. dia sudah aneh sejak pulang dari Korea" ujar Temari

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu selama disana ?" Tenten tampak berpikir

"Dia sama sekali belum menceritakan tentang liburannya selama disana" sahut Ino

"Sa-sasuke kun juga tampak murung" Timpal Hinata

Aku mencoba menulikan telingaku, aku memang belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama di Korea. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Hanya akan membuatku semakin kesal.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi keadaan sekolah masih sangat ramai. Mereka menunggu hujan reda, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka membawa payung tapi tetap saja tubuh mereka akan tetap basah karena hujannya benar-benar sangat deras.

"Uhh Sai kun bukankah aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu membawa payung" Ino menggerutu sebal pada Sai

"Tidak perlu payung, karena kita naik mobil Ino" ujar Sai

"Dasar mayat hidup, tetap saja perlu. Kita akan kebasahan sampai parkiran jika tidak memakai payung" omel Ino

"Kita tunggu sampai reda" jawab Sai santai

"Sakura bagaimana denganmu ? apa kau bawa payung ?" tanya Ino pada ku

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, aku merogoh ke dalam tas dan menemukan payung warna pink kesayanganku

"Aku duluan.." ujarku dan berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan dengan payung di genggamanku.

 **END SAKURA POV**

 **.**

"Heeeeh ?"

"A-ada apa de-ngan Sakura chan ?"

"Dia main pergi saja" gumam Temari

Tenten melirik Sasuke sejak tadi, sepertinya Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut

"Apa ?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Kau apakan Sakura kami eh Sasuke ?" Tenten menatap Sasuke dengan death glare andalannya namun itu sama sekali tidak mempan bagi orang sekelas Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan sebal

"Cepat jawab, apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian ? apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi, dia baru saja habis menangis" cecar Tenten

"Kau pikir saja, hal apa yang sering membuatnya menangis" ujar Sasuke berlalu pergi menerobos hujan.

Keempat gadis itu hanya saling menatap.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun Sakura masih tetap terjaga. Dia mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya secara paksa namun tak ada hasil

"Siaalllllll….!" Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon

 _SREEG_

Hawa dingin seakan menusuk tubuh nya, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan mendekat ke pagar balkon.

"Malam ini tidak ada bintang" gumam Sakura di tengah keheningan malam sambil menatap langit gelap

 _tsunaideitai te wa kimi no mono datta yo_

 _nigirikata de nani mo kamo o tsutaeaeru_

 _sono te datta .._

 _hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame_

 _da yo …_

 _itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta .._

Sakura bersenandung kecil menyanyikan sebuah lagu, suaranya sangat merdu dan indah.

"Haaah.. apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura" kekeh Sakura geli

"Sebaiknya aku segera masuk, udara semakin dingin saja"

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkonnya rapat, tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku benar-benar akan mengutuk aniki. Apa-apaan dia, sudah dua bulan tidak pulang dan ketika pulang dia malah memberikan ku pekerjaan sebanyak ini. Bukankah seorang pelajar seperti ku ini harusnya sudah tidur nenyak di jam malam seperti ini ? Tapi aku malah harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan miliknya yang harusnya dia selesaikan sendiri. Dan dia malah pergi seenaknya dengan alasan mendesak di kafe akatasuki.

"Ck"

Ketika aku sedang sibuk didepan laptop, aku seperti mendengar suara seorang wanita di luar sana. Sangat tidak asing, aku berjalan ke arah balkon dan mengintipnya dari balik gordyn. Rupanya itu si Haruno. Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini ?

Ku lihat Haruno memandang langit dengan ekspresi yang sulit ku artikan, dia memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati suasana malam yang menenangkan ini. Tak lama dia membuka matanya perlahan dan ..

 ** _tsunaideitai te wa kimi no mono datta yo_**

 ** _nigirikata de nani mo kamo o tsutaeaeru_**

 ** _sono te datta .._**

 ** _hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame_**

 ** _da yo …_**

 ** _itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta .._**

 _DEG_

Aku sangat terkejut dengan potongan lagu yang baru saja Haruno senandungkan.

"Bukankah itu …." Ucapku menggantung

"Hn, sudah lama sekali rupanya "

Aku tersenyum kecut dan kembali pada meja belajarku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan baka aniki, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tidak konsentrasi. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan potongan lagu yang baru saja Haruno senandungkan.

"Kuso!"

Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikiranku melayang ke 5 tahun silam ..

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Nah setelah kami para guru berunding, maka kami akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan tampil pada acara kelulusan untuk kelas 3 di KJS (Konoha Junior High School) aka SMP" ucap salah seorang guru_

" _Walaupun kalian masih di kelas 1, tapi kalian juga harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Bentuk penghormatan kalian sebagai adik kelas" sahut guru yang lain_

 _Saat ini kami, para siswa kelas 1 KJS sedang berkumpul di aula. Karena sebentar lagi para senior kelas 3 akan merayakan acara kelulusan, maka kami siswa kelas 1 juga harus berbartisipasi di dalamnya. Tapi sebelumnya, kami harus melakukan audisi dulu. Ada audisi baca puisi, paduan suara, menyanyi solo dan bermain music._

 _Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan ? Itu yang selalu Shika ucapkan ketika mengetahui bahwa kami wajib mengikuti salah satu audisi itu, guna mencari yang terbaik. Dari keempat audisi itu, sama sekali tak ada yang menarik. Tapi karena itu di wajibkan dan aku tidak mau terkena masalah, aku pun memilih untuk audisi bermain memilih bermain piano._

" _Waah aku sudah tidak sabar, kira-kira apa aku bisa tampil disana" bisik dobe padaku_

" _Hn, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik" balasku tanpa minat_

" _Baiklah, yang akan tampil pada acara kelulusan adalah tim paduan suara mentari dari kelas 1C, lalu pembacaan puisi oleh Sara dari kelas 1B" guru mengumumkan hasil diskusi dengan guru yang lainnya_

" _Kyaaaaa kelas kita berhasiiiiil!" teriak para siswa kelas 1C_

" _Saraa, selamaaaat!"_

" _Kenapa bukan kelas kita yang tampil ?" desah Yamanaka kecewa_

" _Benar, padahal kita sudah latihan mati-matian" balas Sabaku yang juga kecewa_

 _Mereka kelima gadis yang sangat menyebalkan duduk persis di depan kami, apa mereka sebegitu ingin tampilnya di acara bodoh itu ? Ck_

" _Demi celana dalam pakkun, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk tampil pada acara ituu" Naruto mengacak rambutnya sebal_

 _Aku hanya melirik dobe di sebelahku dengan wajah datar, dan aku kembali fokus ke depan. Kulihat para guru kembali berdiskusi kecil._

" _Di mohon tenang, akan ada penambahan penampilan lagi. Karena tadi para penampil ini sangat baik ketika audisi, dan kami memutuskan untuk memasangkan mereka duet" ujar kepala sekolah_

" _Mereka adalah.."_

" _Haruno Sakura si penyanyi solo yang akan di iringi oleh permainan piano oleh Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 1A"_

 _Seketika itu juga aula menjadi sangat riuh_

" _Dengan si pantat ayam itu ?" Haruno berbalik ke belakang sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah ku_

" _Turunkan tanganmu" perintahku tak suka_

" _Kau pikir aku sudi untuk jadi pengiringmu ? apalagi dengan suara pas-pasanmu itu. Cih" Aku menyeringai_

" _Kau mau mati hah ? kau pikir permainan mu sebagus apa eh Uchiha ? Itu terlihat seperti permainan anak TK asal kau tau" Haruno tak mau kalah_

" _A-apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Forehead dan Sasuke ? Oh demi Tuhan aku tak sanggup membayangkannya" Yamanaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

" _Aku harus protes pada sensei" Haruno bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Zabuza sensei._

 _._

" _Aku tidak peduli, ini sudah keputusan juri dan guru yang lainnya. Ku harap kalian bisa mengesampingkan masalah pribadi. Penampilan kalian akan di lihat oleh banyak orang, jadi jangan buat nama sekolah ini buruk karna kalian" nasihat Zabuza sensei dan pergi meninggalkan kami ber10 disana_

 _Kulirik Haruno, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya._

 _._

 _3 hari berlalu sejak pengumuman hasil audisi, aku dan Haruno sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengobrol membicarakan masalah penampilan duet kami. Perlu kalian ingat bahwa kami sudah menjadi musuh sejak insiden di ladang matahari itu. Entah, aku juga bingung harus memulai dari mana._

 _Pelajaran olah raga baru saja saja selesai beberapa menit lalu, aku dan para sahabatku duduk di pinggiran lapangan di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang._

" _Apa aku tidak salah lihat ? mereka mengarah kemari" ucap Sai_

" _Siapa ?"tanya Neji_

 _Kami berlima mengarah ke tengah lapangan dimana Haruno dkk berjalan ke arah kami._

" _Ku tunggu kau di aula jam 3 sore nanti" ujar Haruno_

" _Ck, aku tidak akan datang" ujar ku santai_

" _Aku akan tetap disana sampai kau datang" balas Haruno datar dan pergi meninggalkan kami, namun Yamanaka masih berdiri di depan kami_

" _Hei Sasuke sok tampan, dengar ya. Baru saja For- maksudku Sakura di marahi oleh Zabuza sensei karena kalian belum latihan sekali pun. Dan kau tau hal itu akan mempengaruhi nilai kalian jika penampilan kalian buruk. Jangan membuat Sakura ku menderita" omel Yamanaka dan pergi_

" _Jadi.. kau tidak akan datang ?" tanya Neji memastikan_

" _Hn" gumamku_

" _Lagipula, siang nanti kita akan menemani Karin ke makam orang tuanya" ujar Neji_

 _Aku segera bangun dari posisi ku_

" _Kau mau kemana Sasuke ?" tanya Sai_

 _Aku tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan._

 _._

 _._

" _Berhenti menangis Karin" uapku pada Karin_

 _Hari ini aku dan yang lainnya menemani Karin mengunjungi makam orang tuanya yang sudah tiada._

" _Hiks..hiks.. aku rindu mereka Sasuke kun"_

" _Aku mengerti" Aku mengelus rambut Karin lembut_

" _Bagaimana jika kita beli es krim setelah ini ? Kita ke kafe akatasuki. Kau mau rasa apa Karin ? Coklat ? strawberry ? Vanilla ?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana_

" _Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk" sahut Sai_

 _Akhirnya setelah dari makam, kami mengunjungi kafe akatsuki_

" _Kau yakin tidak mau pesan apa-apa Sasuke ?" tanya Shika_

" _Hn"_

" _Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya Neji khawatir_

" _Tidak" jawabku asal_

 _Kulirik jam dinding di kafe, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tiba-tiba .._

" ** _Aku akan tetap disana sampai kau datang"_**

 _Ucapan itu terasa menggema di gendang telingaku dan sangat mengganggu_

 _Aku bangun dari kursi ku_

" _Ada apa Sasuke ?" tanya Sai heran karena melihatku tiba-tiba berdiri_

" _Aku masih ada urusan"_

 _Aku segera melangkah pergi tanpa mengiraukan panggilan Karin padaku._

 _._

 _Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, kulihat jam tanganku dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Suara langkah kakiku menggema di koridor_

 _Krieet …_

 _Aku membuka pintu aula secara perlahan dan kulihat dia masih disana_

" _Kau hampir membuat ku mati kebosanan disini" ucap gadis itu_

 _Dia duduk di lantai panggung dekat piano, memeluk kedua lututunya dan menatapku sebal._

 _Aku berjalan mengampirinya dan memberikan bungkusan yang ku bawa_

" _Apa ini ?" tanya gadis itu_

" _Aku tidak ingin latihan ku terganggu karena kau kelaparan" ucapku dan segera duduk di kursi depan piano_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura segera melahap roti melon dan sekotak susu yang aku bawakan untuknya._

 _._

" _Kirameki ?"_

" _Aaa aku sangat suka lagu itu, apa kau bisa memainkannya ?"_

" _Terlalu mudah" dengus ku_

" _Ck, kau sombong sekali"_

" _Apa tidak ada lagu yang lebih menantang ?"_

" _Lakukan saja ! jangan banyak protes, kau ini banyak bicara sekali chicken butt"_

 _Akhirnya kami pun mulai berlatih, kami akan membawakan lagu kirameki by wacci. Sudah seminggu ini kami berlatih bersama setelah pulang sekolah, walaupun Haruno selalu marah padaku karena aku selalu datang terlambat. Latihan kami juga tidak berjalan mulus karena Haruno sangat cerewet dan aku sangat muak dengan ocehannya itu, tak jarang kami juga selalu mencaci maki tapi sejauh ini kami berlatih dengan serius. Aku cukup puas dengan latihan terakhir hari ini, semoga besok tidak mengecewakan._

" _Haaah.. melelahkan sekali" ujar Haruno_

 _Saat ini kami berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami latihan. Besok merupakan hari dimana kami akan tampil._

" _Hei ingat, besok jangan sampai terlambat. Awas jika kau terlambat, aku akan mendatangimu dan menarik rambut pantat ayammu itu lalu menyeretnya sampai sekolah" ancam Haruno_

" _Hn"_

" _Ck, jawaban macam apa itu Uchiha ?"_

" _Ah, tousan sudah menjemputku" lanjut Haruno_

 _Rupanya orang tua Haruno sudah menjemputnya di dekat halte sekolah. Haruno berjalan menghampiri mereka, namun baru 5 langkah berjalan dia berbalik_

" _Ingat Uchiha, besok jangan sampai terlambat dan kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik" ucap Haruno_

" _Hn"_

" _Lagi-lagi jawaban mu seperti itu" Haruno menekuk wajahnya_

" _Uchiha selalu menepati janji" ucapku sambil memasukan sebelah tanganku ke saku celana_

" _Akan ku pegang janjimu itu, bye bye.." Haruno berlari menghampiri orang tuanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil._

" _Aku harus ke supermarket dulu karena persediaan tomatku sudah habis" gumamku dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar jalanan yang saat itu sedang ramai._

 _CKIITTTTTTTTTTTT…_

 _BRAKK_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sudah di sekolah sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namun suasana di kelas mendadak hening._

 _Sreek …_

" _Ohayoo.." sapa gadis itu riang dan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas_

" _Ah Uchiha, kau sudah datang rupanya" gadis itu menghampiriku_

 _Saat itu posisi ku tengah berdiri membelakanginya, aku menatap taman belakang sekolah melalui jendela._

" _Kenapa suasana nya seperti ini ?" tanya Haruno heran_

 _Namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Haruno dan mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, antara sedih, takut dan kecewa._

 _Haruno sudah berdiri di belakangku, dan aku masih dengan posisiku yang membelakanginya_

" _Hei apa kau tau ada apa dengan mereka semua ? aku sangat penasaran" gumam Haruno pelan_

 _Aku tak meresponnya dan tetap berwajah datar_

" _Kenapa kau diam saja Uchiha ? Ah.. kau pasti gugup bukan ?"_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali membukanya. Ku putar tubuhku menghadapnya dan bisa kulihat ekpresi terkejut dari Haruno_

" _U-Uchiha, a-apa yang terjadi dengan tangan mu ?" Haruno sangat terkejut_

 _Tangan kananku menggantung lemas di atas perban yang melilit di leherku._

 _Haruno kehabisan kata-kata dan menatapku tak percaya_

" _Kemarin sore Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan ketika pulang dari sekolah, pergelangan tangannya retak"_

 _Zabuza sensei datang dan segera menenangkan Haruno dengan mengelus bahu nya lembut._

 _Haruno masih menatapku, aku pun menatapnya datar_

" _Mungkin aku harus membatalkan penampilan kalian karna Sasuke tidak mungkin tampil" ujar Zabuza sensei yang hendak pergi_

" _Tunggu sensei!" cegah Haruno_

" _Aku akan tetap tampil tanpa Uchiha" putus Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan kelas._

" _Bagaimana bisa ? siapa yang akan mengiringinya ? Hei Sakura, tunggu!" Zabuza sensei pergi mengejar Haruno_

 _._

 _Acara kelulusan berjalan dengan lancar_

" _Selanjutnya adalah penampilan kolaborasi antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah.."_

 _Prok prok prok .._

 _Haruno berjalan perlahan memasuki arena panggung, dan suasana aula menjadi riuh karena melihat Haruno datang seorang diri._

 _Haruno berjalan memposisikan dirinya di tengah panggung dan mengambil microphone yang disediakan. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kursi penonton di dalam aula_

 _Hari ini dia tampak berbeda, dia mengenakan dress di bawah lutut berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya di padu flat shoes berwarna senada. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai bergelombang dengan aksesoris flower crown yang melingkar di kepalanya. Dengan polesan make up yang natural._

" _Ha-halo semuanya, selamat pagi.. aku Haruno Sakura ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua karena seharusnya aku tidak sendiri berdiri disini, rekan ku Uchiha Sasuke baru saja terkena musibah jadi dia tidak bisa mendampingiku disini. Tapi bukan berarti kami gagal tampil, kami akan tetap tampil dan di wakilkan oleh aku sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke akan mendukung dan mensupport ku dari tempat duduknya disana" Haruno menunjuk kursi penonton bagian tengah dimana tempatku berada_

 _Aku di buat kaget dengan apa yang di perbuatnya dan semua perhatian kini tengah mengarah padaku._

" _Cih aku tidak mengerti apa isi otaknya" gumam ku_

" _Hai Uchiha Sasuke, semoga kau lekas sembuh" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya_

" _Sepertinya aku sudah teralu banyak bicara, aku akan segera memulainya"_

 _Haruno berjalan menuju piano yang sudah di sediakan di atas panggung_

" _Apa dia akan bermain piano ?" tanya Sai_

" _Dan sambil bernyanyi ?" Neji memastikan_

 _Haruno sudah ada di posisinya, di hadapkan dengan piano yang selama latihan di kuasai oleh ku._

 _Ku lihat Haruno mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan_

 _Haruno memulainya dengan menekan tuts piano dengan sangat lembut_

 ** _ochikondeta toki mo ki ga tsukeba waratteru_**

 ** _futari nara sekai wa iki o fukikaeshita_**

 ** _itsumo no kaerimichi ashioto kizamu rizumu_**

 ** _ameagari machi o nuketeyuku kaze no yasashii nioi_**

 _Semua orang takjub dengan penampilan Haruno tanpa terkecuali aku, dan aku bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia bisa tampil sebaik ini padahal selama latihan dia tidak pernah menyentuh piano itu_

 ** _onaji jikan o wakeainagara futari de sugoseta kiseki o_**

 ** _korekara saki mo tsunagetain da chanto me o mitetsutaetai_**

 _Dia benar-benar menghayati lagu ini, tak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya_

 ** _tsunaideitai te wa kimi no mono datta yo_**

 ** _nigirikata de nani mo kamo o tsutaeaeru sono te datta_**

 ** _hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame da yo_**

 ** _itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta_**

 _tiba-tiba dari atas turun bunga sakura yang berjatuhan yang menambah kesan cantik di atas panggung. Aku akui, dia sangat memukau di atas sana._

 _Permainan pianonya sangat bagus, suaranya sangat merdu, dan dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Walaupun aku benci mengakui ini_

 ** _furikaettemitemo inai no wa wakatteiru_**

 ** _nanoni mata namae yobareta ki ga shite miwatashitemiru_**

 ** _kado o magareba hohaba awaseta ano koro ni modoreru you na_**

 ** _sakura no aachi ima wa sono ha o orenji ni someteru kedo_**

 ** _sakasetai egao wa kimi no mono datta yo_**

 ** _machi irodoru kigi no you ni kirei na akai sono hoho datta_**

 ** _omoide ga maichiru komiageru omoi o_**

 ** _dokomademo tooi sora e to tobashita_**

 _Dia sangat menikmati lagu dan permainnya, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada disini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus menatapnya, dia sangat berbeda. Senyum yang di tunjukkan berbeda dari biasanya. Senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah aku lihat._

 ** _kiiteitai koe wa kimi no mono datta yo_**

 ** _mimi o tsutai karadajuu o tsutsumuyouna sono koe datta_**

 ** _deai kara subete ga kakegaenonai hibi_**

 ** _itsumademo kono mune ni aru yo_**

 ** _arigatou ~_**

 _Prok Prok Prok .._

" _Sakura chan sangat kereeeeeen!" teriak dobe di sampingku_

" _KYAAAAAAA forehead kau sangat memukauu" teriak Yamanaka di belakangku_

 _Senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya, dia sangat berkilau dan bersinar di atas sana._

 _DEG DEG_

 _Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini ?_

 _._

 _._

 _Acara kelulusan sudah selesai dan para tamu sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang, termasuk diriku. Sebelum pulang aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku, dan di depan toilet wanita aku melihat Haruno dkk sedang asik mengobrol. Dia tertawa dan tersenyum, ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia melakukannya dengan tulus. Apa aku saja yang telat menyadari nya ? Apa aku kurang memperhatikannya sehingga tidak menyadari hal tersebut ? Selama denganku, Haruno selalu menunjukkan ekspresi marah, cemberut dan kesal._

 _._

 _Sekolah sudah cukup sepi, aku berjalan seorang diri di koridor. Para sahabatku sudah menunggu di luar sekolah. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku dari belakang, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke sumber suara_

 _Bagai adegan slow motion dia berlari ke arahku, dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya dan tumpukan bunga mawar di tangannya. Serta pantulan senja keemasan yang menyinari koridor dimana aku berdiri dan dia yang berlari ke arahku._

 _Tap_

 _Dia berhenti tepat di depanku masih dengan senyumannya_

 _Aku menaikan sebelah alisku karena bingung_

" _Kau lihat, aku bisa melakukannya"ujarnya bangga_

" _Yah lumayan juga kau" sahutku dengan wajah datar_

" _Heh ? lumayan kau bilang, mereka semua mengatakan permainanku tadi sangat bagus dan sangaaaat berkelas"_

" _Bagaimana bisa ?" tanyaku_

" _Bagaimana apanya ?" tanyanya bingung_

" _Kau dan piano"_

" _Ahh.. karena kau selalu datang terlambat, aku mengusir kebosananku dengan bermain piano dan bernyanyi sendiri"_

" _Jika tau begitu, aku tidak perlu latihan. Cih buang-buang waktu"_

" _Hei bukan begitu, aku memang bisa bermain piano. Hanya saja.. tidak sehebat dirimu" ucap Haruno malu dengan wajah tertunduk dan aku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya_

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku_

" _Bu-bukan berarti kau paling hebat, hanya saja selama berlatih dengan mu kemampuan bermain pianoku sedikit, sedikit meningkat" lanjutnya salah tingkah_

" _Tetap saja aku lebih hebat darimu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Haruno" ujarku sombong_

" _Kenapa kau sombong sekali ? padahal di atas panggung sana aku sudah mendoakanmu agar kau lekas sembuh, ck dasar tak tau di untung" wajahnya cemberut_

" _Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku ?" tanya ku_

" _Ah aku sampai lupa, ini .." Dia memberikan ku beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah_

" _Apa maksudmu ?"_

" _Para senpai yang telah lulus memberikan ku semua bunga ini, padahal aku sudah membagikannya pada ino pig dan yang lainnya tapi tetap saja masih banyak. Dan aku tidak suka bunga mawar merah, jadi buatmu saja"_

" _Kau gila ?"_

" _Heii jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, ini hanya ungkapan keberhasilan kita di acara ini. Terimalah" paksanya_

" _Cih tidak akan" aku menatapnya sebal_

" _Lagi pula, aku tidak menepati janjiku" lanjutku lagi_

" _Janji ?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos_

" _Untuk tidak terlambat dan menampilkan yang terbaik" jawabku datar_

" _Kau tidak datang terlambat"_

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa tampil"_

" _Ahh.. benar, kau pria payah Uchiha. Bisa-bisanya tanganmu terluka disaat begini, kau memang pria yang tidak bisa di harapkan sama sekali ckckckc" sindirnya_

" _Urusai Haruno" ujarku sebal_

" _Nah ayo cepat ambil bunga ini"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Ayolah Uchiha, terima saja. Setelah kau terima, kau bebas mau apakan bunga itu"_

 _Aku diam dan tampak berpikir_

" _Hn, baiklah karena kau memaksa"_

" _Aku akan langsung membuang bunga ini" lanjutku_

" _Ya ya ya terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli"_

" _Terimalah" Haruno memberikan bunga itu dan aku menerimanya, keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi jadi aku berani menerimanya. Jika masih ramai, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menerima bunga dari seorang gadis ? ckck_

" _Bukankah itu lebih baik" ujar Haruno dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Senja keemasan yang menyinari wajahnya benar-benar membuatku terasa silau di buatnya, di tambah dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin karena saat ini adalah musim semi._

 _Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tak normal, apa ini efek dari kecelakaan kemarin ?Entahlah_

" _Sepertinya tousan sudah menungguku di luar, aku duluan" Dia berjalan melewatiku_

 _Aku pun berbalik dan menatap kepergiannya, namun seketika dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik_

" _Terimakasih .." ujarnya riang dan berlalu pergi_

 _Dia sangat berkilau dan bersinar_

 _Sejak saat itu, aku mulai penasaran di buatnya. Aku ingin lebih banyak melihat ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan, membuatnya kesal menjadi hobi baruku. Walaupun sudah sejak lama aku selalu mengganggunya, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi selama seminggu aku bersamanya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan. Dia bagaikan magnet yang terus menarikku untuk terus ada di dekatnya. Dia selalu berkilauan di mata ku._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **.**

"Terimakasih.." suara lembut nan riang itu menggema di telingaku

Seketika itu juga aku membuka kelopak mataku dan segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, aku melirik jam di dinding dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi

"Mimpi masa lalu" gumam ku dan menatap balkon

Aku kembali menatap dinding dimana sebuah bingkai besar yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga mawar kering yang sudah berwarna coklat tak karuan di susun cantik sedemikian rupa.

"Uchiha selalu menepati janji"

"Cih omong kosong"

Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan segera bersiap untuk ke sekolah

 **END SASUKE POV**

.

.

* * *

TBC

Gomen minna author telat update karena saat ini author lagi sibuk nyusun skripsi, tapi author usahakan untuk terus update.

Oh iya lagu yang di nyanyiin Sakura judulnya Kirameki by Wacci yang versi akustik, salah satu lagu favorit author.

Peluk cium dari author untuk pembaca setia ff FIVE ({}) :*


	40. PAMIT

Haiii untuk semua readers setiaku yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal-abal ku yang berjudul FIVE ini.

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan saran kalian semua untuk fanfic ini.

Mohon maaf, aku ga bisa lanjutin fanfic ini.

Saat ini aku pindah ke wattpad dengan id **pinky_noona**

Kalian bisa liat semua cerita ku disana, tapi mohon maaf aku tidak melanjutkan fanfic FIVE yaa

Dan untuk cerita ku di wattpad, tidak ada cerita SasuSaku. Walaupun akan ada beberapa adegan cerita yang akan aku ambil dari fanfic FIVE ini.

Adakah yang suka EXO ? Boyband asal korea Selatan yang sangat populer ? Yups, fanfic ku di wattpad menceritakan tentang EXO.

Silahkan mampir yaa ~

Terimakasih banyak, peluk cium dari author :*({})


End file.
